Historia de un Rey
by Nestor In
Summary: Ciertas circunstancias llevan a que Natsu descubra una verdad milenaria. Esto provoca que él, paulatinamente, cambie y se incline por su lado oscuro. Igneel decide apoyarlo, sin importar qué. Mirajane y él empiezan una relación, donde eventualmente ingresan otras mujeres. Natsu comienza a demostrar los nuevos cambios y esto lo lleva a un sinfín de nuevas aventuras. NatsuXHarem
1. El Rey I: Sueños de un pasado distante

HOLA! Bueno para empezar, esta no es una traducción, es original –la historia- y salió de mi mente maquiavélica y malvada. Los personajes son de Hiro Mashima-san y algunos conceptos robados de otra parte -en su mayoría algunos nombres de armas o técnicas- El fic entra con categoría T por sangre, masacres e insinuaciones sexuales.

**El Rey, La Nube Escarlata, El Caballero Carmesí y La Araña. **

**Advertencia:** La historia se desarrolla en un semi-universo-alterno, alejado de la línea temporal del manga de FT. Los personajes en su mayoría son OoC (Out of Character) además de incluir algunos OC (Original Character). Muertes de personajes en los próximos capítulos.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Escribo sin lucro alguno.

"_Pensamientos"_

—Diálogos

-aclaraciones-

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

EL REY I: Sueños de un pasado distante.

En un bosque de ubicación desconocida, donde se oía fácilmente el trinar de las aves, lleno de frondosos árboles que dan cobijo a un sinfín de animales, grandes y pequeños. En ese bosque, exuberante de vida, se habría camino un caballero, una armadura carmesí con toques negros cubría la mayoría de su cuerpo; cabello corto de un color rosa, exceptuando una parte que se extendía hasta las pantorrillas, tres trenzas se mecían dócilmente, resaltando contra la negrura de su capa. Al salir del inmenso bosque la luz del sol dio de lleno en sus ojos, cegándolo momentáneamente, sus ojos de un verde jade brillaron con intensidad. Un hermoso prado florar se extendía a cualquier lado que mirara, repentinamente alguien jaló su capa:

—¡Hola! —el susodicho, bajó la vista—; señor espadachín.

Una niña vivaracha, de ojos celestes tan claros como el cielo y cabello castaño, lo saludó con efusividad. Vestía un vestido blanco -de una sola pieza, acorde a su edad-.

—¿Qué es eso que sostienes en tus manos? —en vez de responder el saludo, prefirió cuestionar, con un tono neutro, observando algo extraño.

La pequeña, ansiosa como toda niña a su edad, no espero dos veces y mostró con orgullo el dichoso objeto. —Esta es la primera vez que hago una de estas —dudó, porque no recordaba bien el nombre— co-corona de flores.

Por unos breves segundos quedaron en silencio, mientras ella le daba pequeñas vueltas entre sus manos. —Mi mami me enseño como hacerlas —orgullosamente prosiguió—. ¿Quiere que le enseñe —finalizó con una radiante sonrisa.

Sonrió, mostrando su dentadura blanca, una sonrisa enorme. —De acuerdo, enséñame.

La niña asintió con efusividad, y se sentó con sumo cuidado de no lastimar las flores a su alrededor, dio pequeñas palmaditas a un lado, invitándolo. A pesar de llevar una pesada armadura, fue fácil sentarse, con las piernas cruzadas observó el ir y venir, las manos pequeñas cortaban con delicadeza -porque su madre le había enseñado que las flores podían revivir si se les cortaba con cuidado- y después enrollaban, hasta formar una corona del tamaño adecuado.

—Me llamo Natasha —dijo, sin dejar su labor—. Y usted señor caballero ¿Cómo se llama?

La tarea había sido finalizada, y él, sonriendo como lo haría un padre, aceptó el presente.—Mi nombre es-

—¡NATASHA!

La tranquilidad del lugar fue interrumpida por un grito, a la distancia una mujer de cabello dorado como el sol se abría camino, seguramente en busca de la pequeña.

La niña que reconoció la voz, corrió con premura a los brazos de la mujer. —Mami —saludó, extrañada por el raro comportamiento de la rubia.

—Oh mi Dios, estaba tan preocupada —dijo, en un hilo de voz—. ¡No me vuelvas a dar estos sustos!

El pelirrosa observó desde la distancia; la mujer, a pesar de estar vestida como una agricultora, era linda, talvez si hubiese nacido en la ciudad, seguramente sería toda una belleza. El pedazo de tela delgada permitía tener una idea general del cuerpo femenino: el busto de la señora, ni tan grande ni tan pequeño, perfecto para poder agarrarlos con una sola mano; abdomen delgado, pero con suficiente carne; caderas anchas que finalizaban con unas piernas esbeltas. Él sonrió, pero ahora no era una sonrisa sana, ahora estaba llena de pensamientos oscuros; la sonrisa fue algo instantánea ya que en segundos regreso a su facción estoica.

…

—_¡__Detente!_

…

—Estaba enseñándole al señor caballero como hacer coronas de flores, mami —la pequeña infante señaló al dichoso sujeto, en el momento en que la señora reparo su atención en el susodicho, las piernas le temblaron, su rostro se sofocó en una sensación desesperante. Terror. Eso sucedió en segundos, porque giró sobre sus talones y bruscamente jaló a la niña, causándole daño, pero eso no le importó. Ese hombre era la razón de su prisa, la advertencia había llegado a la aldea hace una media hora. «Monstruo» fue la palabra que se repitió en el breve discurso de un sobreviviente de la guerra. Cuánta razón.

—Mami, duele —trató de protestar la pequeña.

Pero ella hizo oído sordo al quejido de su amada hija, aumentó la marcha, estaba por dar la cuarta zancada cuando un escalofrió atravesó su cuerpo. El silbido, que hace mucho tiempo escuchó y el cual había segado la vida de su progenitor, fue una señal de que su vida se había terminado. Los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, y temió por dejar en soledad a su niña, pero sabía que eso no duraría mucho ya que ese hombre se caracterizaba por no dejar a nadie con vida.

El desconocido sonrió abiertamente, mostrando finalmente las oscuras intenciones. —Esto será divertido, hace tiempo que no encontraba una aldea. Aproximadamente unos doscientos, a lo mucho me tomara una hora acabar con este lugar —dijo a nadie en particular. Finalmente desenvainó la espada que llevaba en la cintura.

…

—¡_No lo hagas_!

…

Con facilidad dio alcance a la madre y a la niña, de un corte limpio decapitó a la señora. El cuerpo perdioo toda la fuerza, y trastabilló, causando que la niña cayera también.

—Ma-mami… —la pequeña no logró gritar, no había forma alguna en la que pudiera reaccionar al ver como el cuerpo decapitado de su madre caía con un sonido seco. Era joven, demasiado inocente, un alma que no conocía la maldad del mundo. Natasha murió de la misma forma, cuando apenas las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

—Ara~ ara~. No me gusta ser interrumpido. Soy el Rey de Espadas —se acercó al cuerpo sin vida de la niña y con un movimiento lento y delicado acomodó la corona de flores sobre el cabello castaño. —Sí, esta corona la debe llevar una plebeya... perfecta para ti

…

—_¡MALDITO!_

…

Ni un sólo grito se escuchó en el pueblo, ni las aves que cantaban en el bosque fueron perturbadas, la masacre fue silenciosa y rápida, las doscientas personas incluyendo hombres, mujeres, niños -tomando en cuenta a Natasha y su madre- fueron asesinados, aunque intentaron huir y cuando no pudieron, quisieron dar pelea, no fueron una amenaza para el poder avasallador del pelirrosa.

—Vaya, una hora completa —lentamente enfundó la espada -del tipo oriental, con pequeños grabados de oro en la empuñadura negra- y con lenta parsimonia se giró y fue en ese momento en el que quedó enfrente de un espejo. En su rostro estaba impresa una expresión de paz, como si hubiese alcanzado el cielo; un cielo infernal, ya que su rostro estaba manchado de sangre ajena. Una bufanda negra atada al cuello, tan larga que llegaba hasta su espalda baja y se camuflaba con la capa negra.

…

—No puede ser —se dijo— aún no se terminan.

Gimió como lo haría un niño, y por primera vez tuvo miedo, miedo de acostumbrarse a ver tantas muertes, sórdidas y asquerosas. Miedo de no sentir nada, miedo de la indiferencia a la muerte. Las lágrimas escurrieron por su rostro, y mordió la almohada para acallar el grito de agonía. La primera vez que soñó con _eso_, gritó y maldijo al bastardo, jurando que lo encontraría y le patearía el trasero. Aún no había visto el rostro del asesino, pero cuando eso sucedió, negó y negó y negó, pero el parecido era increíble, no había lugar a duda alguna. La diferencia era que él no sabía manejar una espada, y mucho menos tenía una, ni contaba con esas elegantes armaduras.

Las noches continuaron, y frente al gremio demostró que nada pasaba, pero poco a poco su cordura se desvanecía y su rostro palidecía, si miraba un espejo, lo rompía en pedazos ya que ahí solo estaba el rostro de ese ser malévolo. Se vedó el sueño, y por dos días soportó la pelea, pero falló y cayó en la desesperación. Entrenó hasta el cansancio, igual que ayer, pensando que si estaba exhausto su mente no le jugaría una mala pasada. Pero no, más de dos mil víctimas sumaban las masacres. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Él siempre contaba a sus víctimas. Hoy era la undécima noche, y poco a poco, se estaba acostumbrando.

—¿Cuándo terminaran? Ya no soporto, me volveré loco —entonces recurrió a su mantra—. Sólo ha sido una pesadilla. Sí, solo una pesadilla —repitió, como si esas simples palabras le devolvieran el valor que se había esfumado, hace bastante tiempo.

Su respiración era errática._ "Maldición". _Intentó ponerse de pie, pero falló miserablemente, su cuerpo estaba débil. _"¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormí bien?" _permaneció en esa posición hasta que su cuerpo reaccionara respondiera correctamente. _"Otra aldea distinta a las demás"._ Se puso de pie, y se dirigió al baño, necesitaba agua fría para poder despertar por completo. El espejo que debería estar ahí, yacía partido en pedazos regados por el suelo. Consecuencia de un arranque de nervios, ya que había visto su rostro manchado de sangre, esa fue la primera vez que tuvo pesadillas, no pudo conciliar el sueño y siempre que trataba de dormir volvía a soñar con masacres, cuerpos cercenados y violaciones, porque ese tipo también disfrutaba de las mujeres.

"_Me alegra que Happy no este por aquí". _Casualidad o destino, Happy había acordado quedarse en casa de Lissana desde hace varios días con la idea de pasar tiempo de calidad después de que ella casi falleciera en una misión de clase S. Misión que había salido mal, donde Elfman que por protegerlas se descontroló y casi la mata, por pura suerte logró regresar con vida... Y bueno, Happy, podrá ser su compañero, hijo adoptivo, pero era un boca floja, y lo que necesitaba era mantener esto en secreto… por un tiempo, ¿Cuánto? No lo sabe. Por orgullo no buscó ayuda, ya no quería la lastima de nadie. No quiso el consuelo en ese momento, y ahora menos.

"_Mejor salgo a caminar… entrenaré hasta que amanezca y pueda tomar una misión"._ Con paso lento, pero decidido, se dirigió a la salida de su hogar, con rumbo desconocido. Se adentró en el bosque, con la sola intención de hacerse más fuerte, fuese lo que fuese, lo que le sucedía, tenía que hacerse más fuerte. Tenía ese ligero presentimiento, necesitaría fuerza para salir avante. Pero, ¿Qué clase de fuerza? ¿Física? ¿Mental? Para la primera podría entrenar por toda su vida, pero para la segunda, no tenía modo alguno de volverse fuerte.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

—¡Natsuuu! —gritó un gato volador, al mismo tiempo en que abrasaba a su querido compañero.

—Hola… Happy —saludó, sin la alegría que era común en su persona. Algo que no pasaba desapercibido para su camarada, pero prefirió no preguntar, si Natsu tenía que decir algo, lo diría con el tiempo.

—Neee, Natsu. Tomemos una misión —pidió, esperando que esta vez Natsu aceptara.

"_Supongo que debo hacer algo, antes de que sigan sospechando_". —Está bien, no tengo mucho que hacer.

Ya frente al tablón de misiones, rápidamente se decidió por una cualquiera, sin importarle en lo más mínimo los detalles, ya se haría cargo de eso sobre la marcha.

—Eyyy bastardo peli chicle, aun desanimado. Que marica eres-

—Mira-nee, basta. Deja en paz a Tsu-kun.

Las hermanas Strauss estaban cerca, y Mirajane no perdió la oportunidad para molestarlo, algo que Lissana no aprobaba.

—Hola Liss. Hola Mira-chan —Natsu les dio una sonrisa forzada, saludando y usando el mote que fastidiaba a la mayor. Mirajane se tronó los dedos, preparándose para molerlo a golpes, era su modo de levantarle el ánimo.

—Nee Tsu-kun, vas de misión —habló para prevenir una pelea entre Natsu y Mirajane—. ¿Cuál es? —en su voz se notaba algo de temor ya que aún el trauma causado por la última misión hacia mella en su corazón. Sólo pensar que a Natsu le pasara lo mismo, la hacía temblar.

Natsu se sintió mal, e hizo lo mejor posible para sonreír como siempre lo había hecho. —Liss —lentamente y con cuidado para no lastimarla, ya que ella aún tiene vendajes, le revolvió el cabello tan blanco como la nieve—. No me pasara nada, soy muy, muy, muy fuerte.

Dio un breve vistazo al papel en su mano, y señaló los detalles: —Solamente es una misión para entregar un paquete, nada complicado. Regresare hoy por la tarde —suavemente la tomó por la barbilla, acercó sus labios lentamente, ella se sonrojó esperando con ansiedad, pero él con cuidado le colocó un beso en la frente; ya en ese momento la albina estaba emanando vapor y la mayor, sonrojada ligeramente.

"_Ese bastardo, lo hace sin querer_… _¡Imperdonable!_" pensó Mirajane. Haciendo una mueca de disgusto. —¡Hey! Maldito deja en paz a mi hermana —con esas palabras le propinó una patada que mando a volar al pelirrosado a una mesa cercana.

Todo lo anterior era observado detalladamente por Erza, una ligera sonrisa adorno su rostro, se alegraba de corazón que Natsu no siguiera tan deprimido, pero algo, muy en lo profundo de su corazón, le molestaba verlo coquetear naturalmente con Lissana. Pero a ese derecho había renunciado hace algún tiempo… Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Siegran Fernández se sentó a su lado. Olvidó el asunto del pelirrosa y sonrió con tanta dulzura a su nuevo compañero, que algunos estaban celosos, porque esa sonrisa era sólo para Siegran.

—Joder Mirajane eso me ha dolido, quién demonios te crees para golpearme, así como así, de la nada —le encaró, molestó ya que no había hecho algo para ameritarse ese golpe.

—Q-q-que dices, tú tienes la culpa —murmuró algo cohibida por el casi nulo espacio entre ellos.

—Tsk. Vámonos Happy, que quiero regresar a tiempo antes de que anochezca —se alejó de la albina mayor, llamando a su querido compañero. Ahora con un ánimo distinto, talvez el golpe había funcionado.

—Adiós Lissana, ya volvemos —se despidió, alejándose de los brazos de su madre.

—Bye bye Liss… —quedó mudo, logró observar cómo la pelirroja se besaba dulcemente con ese bastardo. Se retiró sin decir más. Con el corazón en la mano, hecho añicos, pero ella no tenía la culpa. _"Después de todo, el único culpable soy yo…por haberme enamorado". _Finalmente salió por la puerta, las hermanas peliblancas vieron con tristeza como el ánimo de Natsu se venía abajo.

—Ese imbécil debería superarla —fueron el pensamiento de ambas mujeres, pensamiento hecho palabras por La Demonio.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Por un frondoso bosque, se abre camino un paraje de viajeros, sobre una carreta se encuentra agonizante el Dragón Slayer y su fiel Exceed azul -estos dos sin saber nada sobre los Exceed-. Con rumbo a la ciudad de Turin, la misión consistía en la entrega de un cargamento de alimentos al orfanato de dicha ciudad. Algo sencillo si se toma en cuenta que es uno de los magos de renombre en Fairy Tail, pero su debilidad principal al transporte hacia mella en su estado físico, por lo que se encuentra incapaz de ver el panorama a su alrededor. Un bosque lleno de frondosos árboles, los mismos que brindan cobijo a miles de animales, grandes y pequeños, lindos o peligrosos. Natsu no es capaz de poder ver que el camino que atraviesa un pueblo en ruinas -muy antiguas- de lo cual solo destaca una pradera de hermosas flores.

Finalmente atravesaron el bosque y las ruinas de una antigua aldea. Sin que Natsu se percatara de _ese_ pradera.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Turin una ciudad próspera, debido a su cercanía al puerto principal del reino de Fiore. Con edificios altos y hermosos, adornados de colores exuberantes. Pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, no para los barrios más pobres, que sobreviven a duras penas, con solo la comida de hoy, porque dudan de que llegue un mañana.

—Gracias joven —hizo una reverencia—. Muchísimas gracias, sin su ayuda la cena de esta noche no hubiese sido posible —añadió con agradecimiento profundo. La persona en cuestión es un anciano que no ha de superar los setenta años, pero debido al trabajo duro y arduo se nota más matado. Detrás de él se puede apreciar a varios niños, ojos audaces, notan que son quince pequeños, de varias edades. Desnutridos y con harapos como vestidos.

—No hay de que abuelo —se rascó la nuca con algo de pena—. Con referente a la recompensa —antes de terminar fue interrumpido.

—Sí, lo sé… —procedió a sacar unas cuantas monedas—. Espero esto sea suficiente.

—No, no lo es… —tomó el dinero y lo contó rápidamente. No era demasiado, así que fue sumamente sencillo contarlo—. Con esto no alcanza para alimentar a tantos pequeños.

Sonrió con amabilidad, su ánimo había mejorado; a pesar de que odiaba los transportes, estos se habían vuelto su refugio. Devolvió el dinero y decidió marcharse. —Vámonos Happy —el gato escuchó el llamado de su padre y dejó de jugar con los infantes.

Envolviéndose en llamas, se alzó en el aire y marchó a gran velocidad con destino desconocido. Happy lo alcanzó rápidamente.

—Nee, Natsu ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Happy dime donde se encuentra el rio más cercano.

Al pequeño gato le resbaló una pequeña gota por la sien derecha. —Natsu es en dirección contraria —dijo con burla.

—¡Ahhh joder! —Con una maniobra en medio del aire, giró en busca de un lugar para pescar, con la intención de proveer al orfanato de algo distinto a pan de centeno.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..======

_De regreso al gremio…_

—Jeje Natsu~ —llamó el gato, haciendo una pausa para digerir el pescado—. Realmente eres alguien increíble~ ve que pescar tanto para ellos —tragó el ultimo bocado—. El abuelito lloró de alegría, pensé que nunca terminaría de darte las gracias.

—Happy, somos magos de Fairy Tail, debemos hacer el bien y ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitan. Además, sabes… me he tranquilizado-

—¿Tranquilizado? —Happy hizo una pose de estar haciendo memoria—. Ya veo, entonces ¿la has superado? —preguntó, después de comprender a lo que se refería el pelirrosa, con un poco de preocupación por la respuesta.

Natsu ladeo la cabeza confundido, con las constantes pesadillas, había olvidado el dia que destrozaron su corazón. Inevitablemente recordó. —Happy —respiró profundo—fue culpa mía, yo-

—No sabias que hacer, Natsu, fue culpa de los dos —la mirada desaprobatoria de Natsu lo hizo callarse unos segundos, pero se armó de valor, ya era hora de que alguien hablara seriamente con Natsu—. Ambos son muy densos para el tema amoroso, tú con tus intentos por acercarte a ella, que siempre terminaban en una pelea. Y ella, por no darse cuenta, casi todos los del gremio, lo sabíamos Natsu —finalizó viendo con tristeza a su amigo. _"Aunque nunca me espere que ella tuviera pareja"._

—Yo-yo solo quería protegerla, demostrarle que con mi fuerza sería capaz de cuidarla —cayó de rodillas—, pero realmente me equivoque, para llegar al corazón de una mujer. Es algo que no se hace a la fuerza… que estúpido fui…—se lamentó mientras Happy le daba palmaditas de consuelo. Había sacado la tristeza que llevaba en el alma, dejando de un lado las pesadillas.

—Yo- yo- yo realmente la… ¡AMOOOOO! —gritó con el corazón en la mano, sin importarle si alguien lo escuchaba, sólo la tranquilidad del bosque y su fiel amigo eran sus confidentes. Happy se quedó de pie al lado de su compañero, debía dejar que se desahogara, ya había pasado algún tiempo desde ese trágico día.

Rabió, lloró, maldijo su suerte, maldijo todo lo que se le vino a la mente, su propia estupidez, y a ella… a ella no la maldijo… no era capaz de semejante cosa. Maldiciones que murieron en el silencio del bosque, ese mismo bosque de sus pesadillas. Ya era de noche, el tiempo había pasado sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, no estaban lejos de casa, a unas horas.

—Happy… vamos a casa… —Natsu debido al insomnio de las noches anteriores y lo desquebrajado que se encontraba, quedo dormido profundamente, haberse liberado de ese dolor, le dio la paz que requería.

—Sí, Natsu. Es suficiente por hoy —le tomó por la chaqueta y echo a volar. Con la esperanza de que su amigo volviera a ser el mismo de antes.

Nuevamente pasaron por la misma pradera, bella y majestuosa sin que Natsu se diera cuenta de que ese lugar era testigo silencioso de uno de sus temores.

…

Durmió, durmió como no lo había hecho en días, realmente había sido agotador el viaje, de una u otra manera. Las pesadillas no se hicieron presentes… y durmió tranquilamente. Aunque el pequeño gato se encontraba más agotado de lo debido. Cobijó a su amigo y padre, y durmió tranquilo a su lado.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Hola, NéstorIn les saluda. Bueno esta es mi primera historia, vaya quien lo iba a pensar. Al final me anime a escribir, ya que varios pedían que hiciera algo por mi propia cuenta, y lo pensé durante un largo tiempo. Como se pudo ver, Natsu tiene pesadillas que lo aterran. Pesadillas que empezaron no hace mucho tiempo, sip, también este Natsu es un poco diferente al canon. Y perdón por aquellos que les gusta el emparejamiento de Erza y Natsu, wow sí que le puse drama. Sigo pensando si ellos deben estar juntos en esta historia o no. Y con respecto a la familia Strauss: Bueno Lissana sobrevivió a la misión así que no partió a Edoras. Por lo que Mirajane sigue manteniendo la personalidad de Demonio. Bueno con lo tierna que es Lissana, ahhh realmente pensé mucho que forma debía darle a ella. Y quedo así.

Regresando al emparejamiento, aún no me decido si debe ser un Natsu y Erza; Natsu y las hermanas Strauss o dejar sin pareja al prota principal. [En este momento ya escribí el capítulo 2, que es mucho más extenso que este, y sé que algunos me mataran por lo que escribí, espérenlo con ansias]. Puede que en el tercer capítulo postee una escena sexual muy explícita.

Con respecto a las pesadillas, bueno el título del capítulo dice mucho, y aún es algo pronto para que Natsu se dé cuenta de la realidad de las mismas. Las ruinas de la aldea sin nombre son de mucho tiempo atrás. ¿Cuánto tiempo? Eso lo dejare a la imaginación de ustedes -yo ya lo pensé-.

Cualquier duda o reclamo, responderé los review en el siguiente capítulo, puede que aparezcan algunas lagunas, pero todo tiene explicación, no soy del tipo que se salta bardas, así como así.

Agradezco a varias personas por los ánimos que me dan y fue así que me decidí a escribir:

A **GeovanyKuroi**: ese desgraciado es mi editor, y mi hermano. Así que… viejo gracias por apoyarme con esta historia.

A **Lcsalamandra**: Me insistió hace algún tiempo que escribiera… y ¿Qué opinas de mi primer proyecto?

A **miguelpuentesdejesus** (tu Nick es muy extenso, acórtalo): Siempre deja review en mis traducciones y también cuento con su apoyo… Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

Y a varios fictioner más, que por el momento se me han ido de la mente, pero sé que por ahí están.

**IMPORTANTE**

A favor de la Campaña 'Con voz y voto'. Un favorito no expresa en ningún modo lo mucho que te puede gustar una historia.

Creo que para el autor siempre es satisfactorio leer las apreciaciones de la gente que lee uno de sus escritos. No los estoy exigiendo, para nada, pero no cuesta más de un minuto (creo), dejar un comentario sobre que te pareció. Esto no sólo nos motiva, sino que nos ayuda a mejorar cuando nos hacen ver en que fallamos para no volver a cometer el mismo error; siempre con el respeto y la buena onda que esto implica.


	2. El Rey II: Desquebrajamiento

¡Saludos nuevamente! Bienvenidos al segundo capítulo de mi historia: 'El Rey, La Nube Escarlata, El Caballero Carmesí y La Araña' **[**Nota para mí: Debo acortar el titulo**]** talvez algunos tengan una idea sobre el significado del título, pero lo dudo.

**Advertencia:** La historia se desarrolla en un semi-universo-alterno, alejado de la línea temporal del manga de FT. Los personajes en su mayoría son OoC (Out of Character) además de incluir algunos OC (Original Character). Muertes de personajes en los próximos capítulos.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Escribo sin lucro alguno. El concepto de '_Rey de Espadas_' es de mi invención.

**Reviews: **Al final del capítulo, los que no pude responder por mensaje privado. Una pequeña aclaración, Jii-san y Jiji se leen como 'Yi' por ejemplo 'Ying'. Significa abuelo y abuelito respectivamente.

"_Pensamientos"_

—Diálogos

-aclaraciones de escena-

**[**Intervención del escritor**]**

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

EL REY II: Desquebrajamiento.

…

Dos semanas habían pasado desde esa misión de correspondencia, Natsu se encontraba mejor de ánimo, libre de pesadillas por dos buenas semanas, semanas que aprovechó para descansar en paz, ordenar su mente y corazón. Su apariencia mejoró, las ojeras se esfumaron y la paranoia desapareció. Recuperó el valor para enfrentar sus miedos, señal de que se había curado. Mientras pescaba en el lago del bosque, se concentró en sus pesadillas, aunque fueran pesadillas, tenían algo tan real… como si lo hubiese vivido hace mucho tiempo.

—Are. ¿Acaso la nena dejó de llorar?

El insulto lo sacó de su meditación, reconocería esa voz femenina aunque estuviera en la más absoluta oscuridad. Sonrió, era un juego de dos.

—Ja. Quien estuvo llorando, quieres que le diga al gremio tu secre-

Una patada lo mando a volar. La mujer lo miraba iracunda, para después reírse ya que el chico estaba nadando con los peces.

—Jajajajajaja —se agarró el estómago para controlar la risa—. Ahora pareces un salmón rosa, un raro y feo salmón jajajajaja —con el gracioso sobrenombre que le dio se volvió a reír. Su estruendosa risa se podía oír claramente a través del agua, cosa que molesto al pelirrosa. Pero lo dejó pasar, se encontraba de buen humor, y no quería echarlo a perder. —Lo siento, tú te lo buscaste —se limpió las lagrimillas provocadas por la risa.

La mirada severa del pelirrosa la silenció.

—Ok —la albina con su pantalones cortos que apenas le llegaban a medio muslo, junto con sus botas de cuero negro, y acompañada de su blusa negra, la hacían ver muy atractiva a los ojos de cualquiera. Un silencio incómodo se formó entre los dos. Sólo interrumpido por el sonido que hizo Natsu al salir del lago.

—Y…

—¿Y?

—¿A qué has venido Mirajane?

—No hay chan al final —susurró para sí misma—. ¿Q-que-quería saber cómo te encuentra-z? —se mordió la lengua al final, le molestaba que su corazón latiera tan rápido al estar cerca del pelirrosa, por eso lo provocaba, para aliviar un poco la tensión. —Bueno… tú sabes… ya paso un mes… desde eso… ahhh joder… ¿lo superaste? —con desespero revolvió su cabello.

Suspiró profundamente, mientras se sentaba frente a ella, tan hermosa como siempre, no era tonto, sabia plenamente los sentimientos que las hermanas Strauss tenían hacia su persona, pero él amaba a otra mujer, y esa mujer amaba a otro. _"Habré hecho algo horrible en mi vida pasada, para que el karma me joda la vida"_, era una lástima, realmente un estúpido en el amor. —Eh tenido un tiempo para pensar. Después de que se acabaron las pesadillas, he decidido seguir… de- de-

—De ¿Qué? Demonios… habla ya —Mirajane era una mujer de poca paciencia, realmente detestaba esperar.

—¡Dejare el gremio! —fue la respuesta, la albina le había dado el valor para decir esas palabras.

Mirajane se quedó petrificada, esa no era lo que quería escuchar, pensaba que las palabras serian: «Pelearé por ella» O inclusive una escena melosa mostrando a un Natsu con el cabello siendo movido por el viento y pronunciando las palabras que deseaba, mientras la tomaba desde su cadera y la pegaba a su cuerpo: «Mira-chan me di cuenta que tú y tu hermana son las mujeres de mi vida»Pero eso, eso era…

—¡ERES IMBECIL O QUE! —estalló propinándole tremendo puñetazo, estampándolo contra un árbol. Se lanzó contra él, le propino varios golpes, antes de que los mismos perdieran fuerza y ella empezara a sollozar. Natsu no se defendió, sabía que lo tenía merecido, pero no podía hacer nada. O no quería hacer nada. Expiar de esa manera su pesar—. Todo por esa estúpida —maldijo a su amiga y rival en el amor. Recordó cómo empezó todo, y pensar que todo eso terminaría de esta manera.

**FLASHBACK**

**[**En su mayoría narrado por Mirajane**]**

Recuerdo el día en que llegaste al gremio, ya hace 7 años, un mocoso con aires de grandeza. Llegaste junto al viejo Makarov

…

—Hijos míos, el día de hoy se une a nuestra gran familia un pequeño de… bueno… no sé cuántos años tiene… pero, es mejor que se presente él —detrás del anciano salió una figura del mismo tamaño.

—¡Holaaaaa! —gritó con ánimo un pelirrosa de aparentes 7 años, subido en el escenario y dando saltos de emoción—. ¡Soy Natsu Dragneel!

Recuerdo como hubo murmullos sobre tu llegada, algunos miembros preguntando tu edad, tu familia y tu magia.

—Soy el asesino de dragones de fuego —esas palabras crearon un silencio sepulcral, que segundos después se rompió con gritos y vítores. Pero eso no fue nada comparado con el silencio que se formó cuando mencionaste que eras el hijo de un dragón. Para muchos de ellos eso era nada más que una broma, de un niño. Inclusive pensé lo mismo.

Macao prendió fuego como una muestra de su magia a los más jóvenes. —Jajajaja… que fuego tan interesante… me pregunto qué sabor tiene…—dijiste para después engullir las llamas. Y esa acción causo una gran conmoción en todos, al ver expectantes como consumías el fuego morado con suma facilidad y sin ninguna herida.

—Jajajaja. Tienen un buen sabor, nada parecido a las llamas de mi papá… pero el sabor es agradable

Hubo grandes gritos de alegría y algarabía mucho más fuertes que los anteriores, celebrando la adición de un mago muy peculiar. Encajaste perfectamente, con facilidad entablaste una rivalidad con el jodido pervertido de Gray Fullbuster, y con ello vino, algo que no tome en cuenta en ese momento, pero que se convertiría en tu perdición. Conociste a Erza Scarlet, ella te cautivó, su espíritu, su forma de ser. O puede que sea el tremendo golpe que te propinó. Te interesaste en ella, la anhelabas, aunque tú y ni ella se hubiesen dado cuenta. Pero había un pequeño problema, cuando ella llegó al gremio, no llegó sola: era acompañada por Siegran Fernández.

El tiempo pasó volando, peleas entre Erza y yo; entre tú y ella; entre nosotros todo porque eras del 'Grupito de Erza'. Y la batalla que ya habías perdido antes de siquiera haber empezado. Porque ella… ella era más amiga de Siegran que cualquier otra persona… sabrá Dios las odiseas que pasaron juntos… el tiempo voló, los años pasaron haciendo que te hicieras guapo, ganarás fama como un mago que apreciaba la justicia, cómo creciste físicamente, también crecieron tus sentimientos hacia ella…

Ese día… te vi caer… como un dragón herido de muerte, eso fue lo que se me vino a la mente, mientras me ocultaba y a la vez observaba tu torpe declaración a Erza y el rotundo rechazo de parte de ella. Te seguí en silencio, vi como ingresabas al bosque y llorabas amargamente, débil, tan débil que por primera vez me diste lástima. Fui una estúpida, no tuve el valor para ir a reconfortarte.

Decaído regresaste al gremio… no eras el mismo de siempre… aunque sonreías, esas sonrisas no tenían la chispa que era tan _Natsu_… y tus bellos ojos jade, perdieron la llama que siempre tuvieron… Tres meses pasaron de eso, y ahora sales con tremenda estupidez.

**END FLASHBACK**

—Mirajane, oye. Han pasado ya siete años desde que me uní al gremio —trató de dar una razón creíble—. Y en todo este tiempo, ni una sola pista sobre mi padre…

Una razón que ni el mismo creía. —He decidido buscarlo y-

—Crees que me tragare esa estupidez, te vas por esa estúpida y el otro estúpido —a medida que Mirajane hablaba comenzó a llorar de rabia—. Dime ¿acaso miento?

Natsu simplemente volteó hacia otro lado. Aceptando las palabras de la albina. El silencio se instaló entre ellos. Mirajane no soporto más, se puso de pie y le dio la espalda, dolida.

—Quien hubiera pensado que el hijo de Igneel, sería sólo un cobarde, poco hombre —se mordió el labio, era plenamente consciente de lo que decía—. Y decías que no tenías miedo a nada ni a nadie, valla insulto para el pobre Igneel.

Conocía el daño que provocaba. —Criar a un endeble hijo, con razón te abandono —Mirajane lo sabía, sabía muy bien que esas últimas palabras le habían provocado un daño más profundo que cualquier espada, pero su intención era hacerlo recapacitar, aunque también soltaba la rabia que sentía. Sin más que decir, se retiró.

Natsu se quedó ahí, tirado, sin fuerzas para ponerse de pie. Esas palabras realmente le habían dolido, es como decían 'La verdad a veces duele' Y era por eso, las palabras de Mirajane eran sinceras, aunque estuvieran llenas de dolor y rabia. Con golpes y hematomas por casi todo el rostro, decidió que lo mejor era dormir en ese apacible lugar.

…

—Natsuuu… Natsuuu —ronroneó su pequeño amigo.

—¿Que sucede Happy? —preguntó algo somnoliento.

—Te has quedado dormido en la mesa, Tsu-kun —puntualizó la albina. Llevaba un vestido celeste, que hacia juego con sus ojos, y su cabello blanco como la nieve. Colocó una jarra de bebida flameante en la mesa—. Ten… para que despiertes.

—Gracias, Liss. ***GLUP* **Delicioso como siempre, de seguro serás una gran esposa —comentó con aire casual, sin ser consciente del efecto que causaron sus palabras en la pobre chica, haciéndola fantasear con propuestas de matrimonio y Dios sabrá que otras cosas.

—Gra-cias. Me alegro que te guste, Tsu-kun —su rostro era de color carmesí.

Natsu se preocupó por su amiga de la infancia, _"Vaya que se comporta extraña"_. Pero decidió pasarlo por esta ocasión. _"Hoy es el día"_ se dio ánimos a sí mismo. Con paso decidido, avanzó hacia la pelirroja que con su sola mirada avellanada hacia que su corazón de dragón se acelerara de gran manera. Ella estaba comiendo su pastel de fresas favorito, junto a Siegran y Gray.

—E-E-Erza po-podriamos hablar afuera —tartamudeó, algo poco habitual. Gray soportó las ganas de reír, porque no quería arruinar el valor que Natsu había reunido.

Sin darle más opción la tomó de la mano y la llevó fuera del gremio. Avanzó con ella -aún tomados de las manos- con rumbo al parque. Erza se había sorprendido de tan extraño comportamiento por parte de su amigo. —Natsu, ¿hacia dónde vamos?

Se detuvo abruptamente, inhaló tan fuerte como pudo para tranquilizar su pulso cardiaco y sin más duda, junto todo el valor que necesitaba. —Tengamos una cita —pronunció de manera calmada. Ella pareció meditarlo.

—De acuerdo, Natsu —le obsequió una tierna sonrisa, casi dándole un paro cardiaco.

El joven se sonrojó en extremo, ella era demasiado linda sin siquiera proponérselo. Pero no se acobardaría fácilmente, había tomado la decisión de confesarse, y nada lo haría retroceder. —¡Yosh! ¡Me encuentro encendido!

Con prisa la llevó al parque de atracciones, aún a pesar de su problema con los transportes y cualquier cosa que se moviera. Había pedido consejos a los viejos del gremio sobre citas, y ellos consensuaron que lo mejor era un parque de diversiones, seguido de un viaje en bote por el bello lago de Magnolia y finalizar con una cena romántica. Los dos primeros serian pan comido, lo último sería lo más difícil en su corta vida.

Llegaron al parque, compuesto por diversos juegos, solo de verlos, sintió el mareo de costumbre.

—Pensé que temías a los transportes —le dijo.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien —aseguró. Lo haría todo por ella. Se había preparado para este día, consumió una pócima mágica para el mareo, que supuestamente era infalible. "_Espero que funcione"._ Según la investigación realizada -por él mismo, y con ayuda de Macao, Wakaba y el maestro- debía mostrarse varonil frente a la dama, ganar un peluche y demostrar su fuerza. Llevarla a las atracciones más románticas del parque, el túnel del amor y la rueda de la fortuna, y con cautela acercarse a ella. Todo perfectamente planeado, para la cita perfecta con una dulce e indefensa señorita -pero Erza no era una indefensa señorita-.

Todo su plan se fue al carajo cuando ingresaron al tiro al blanco, ella inmediatamente ganó todos los peluches -con su magia los re-equipo- y cuando él quiso demostrar su fuerza -en el juego que usas un martillo para golpear la campana-, ella inmediatamente hizo lo mismo y averió el juego. Cuando prosiguió con el plan -llevarla al túnel del amor y la rueda de la fortuna- ella puso una espada entre los dos, negando cualquier acercamiento. Se retiró deprimido, pero no se rindió, aún hacía falta el paseo en bote.

…

El lago de Magnolia, un bello lugar para las parejas enamoradas, donde se puede alquilar un bote para dos y pasear con suma tranquilidad. Todo fue bien durante los primeros cinco minutos, después todo se fue al garete, ya que el pelirrosado empezó con síntomas de náuseas y mareos _"Maldita pócima… no es de larga duración"_, así que volvió a fracasar.

—Ok. Erza, vamos a comer, tengo hambre e hice reservaciones —mencionó decidido, con fuerzas renovadas -después de haber bajado del tortuoso paseo-.

El restaurante 'Galei Galeli'; típico restaurante italiano de la alta alcurnia, con platillos exquisitos a la vez que son difíciles de pronunciar. —Espérame unos minutos —pronunció la mujer. Para su suerte, la cena le salió de las mil maravillas. Buenos modales en la mesa. No atragantamientos de comida. Consumió sus alimentos como lo haría cualquier noble de muy alta alcurnia, cosa que no dejo de sorprender a la pelirroja. Usando un elegante traje, y ella tan hermosa como podía ser a sus diecinueve años. El tiempo avanzó raudo. Hasta ese fatídico momento…

—¡Te amo, Erza! —esas palabras fueron dichas con una gran devoción, devoción que iba adornada por un ramo de rosas carmín.

—También te quiero Natsu —pronunció, haciéndolo sonreír—. Como mi amigo —añadió con una sonrisa triste.

Esas palabras empezaron a desquebrajar su corazón de dragón.

—No es esa clase de amor… —no se rendiría—. Te amo como un hombre ama a una mujer

Estaba seguro de sus propios sentimientos, esos sentimientos que estuvieron creciendo en su interior por varios años. Desde niños.

—Yo no te amo —aclaró sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Cayó de rodillas, su temor más grande se había hecho realidad.

—Olvidemos esto, Natsu —dijo colocando las rosas frente a él—. Nos vemos mañana —añadió antes de retirarse.

Él con el corazón cayendo a pedazos, sonrió con amargura. _"Si… ella no es la culpable de mi dolor"._ Se agarró el lugar donde sentía una fuerte opresión. _"Fui yo… por haberme enamorado"._ Tambaleante, herido de muerte, avanzo hacia lo profundo del bosque.

Los recuerdos pasaron velozmente, como un torrente de imágenes: La primera vez que la conoció, ella estaba acompañada de Siegran. ¡Qué idiota! ¡¿Por qué no se dio cuenta?!. Algún tiempo después de la desastrosa cita, ella dio la noticia sobre el noviazgo que tenía con Siegran, algo que ellos mantuvieron en secreto. Lo siguiente que vino a su mente fueron los besos entre ellos… las sonrisas que eran solo para Siegran… esa calidez que era solo para él… Erza era para él, y Siegran solo para ella; no había espacio para un Natsu… un amor tan puro que lo quemaba solo por estar cerca… Y fue entonces que se convenció, había peleado una batalla que desde el principio ya había perdido…

La escena cambio drásticamente, ya no se encontraba en su gremio, ni en un profundo y denso bosque… Hoy se encontraba sentado sobre una gran piedra, observando el ocaso…

—Soy el Rey de Espadas —pronunció con voz neutra y carente de cualquier sentimiento, solo el viento le escuchó. Detrás de él corría con libertad un riachuelo de sangre, formado por la sangre de inocentes. Sangre de una ciudad diferente, tantas personas muertas; los cadáveres regados por todas partes, demostrando que intentaron huir después de percatarse que luchar no funcionaría. Con parsimonia enfundó su espada, y tranquilamente tomó una pequeña olla y con cuchara en mano, comenzó a alimentarse. Como si fuese ajeno a tan perverso paisaje de muerte y desolación. —Una ciudad más ***GLUP*** definitivamente ***GLUP*** aún no es suficiente.

Y con eso dicho, emprendió la marcha, avanzando a su siguiente destino.

….

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! —gritó con el corazón en la garganta. El bosque donde descansaba tranquilamente al principio, soñando con ella; ahora, una gran parte se había hecho cenizas. Con velocidad sobre humana intento consumir las llamas que asediaban al bosque, no pudo hacerlo, esas llamas no podía consumirlas.

—¡¿POR QUÉ?! —gritó con desespero. _"Esto significa que esas llamas… ¡las provoqué yo!"._ Cayó sobre sus rodillas. Ese pensamiento lo aturdió, eso sólo significaba que su magia se había descontrolado, algo imposible. "¿_Que sucede conmigo?"_ Por gracia divina una ligera lluvia hizo acto de presencia, como un vano intento de aliviar su corazón.

Observó como el incendio poco a poco se esfumaba, sólo quedando cenizas y escombros. Era desgarrador, no sabía cómo sentirse. Por una parte se sentía fatal, pero por otra aliviado. Aliviado de que hubiese dormido en el bosque, quien sabe que hubiera sucedido si lo mismo le pasara en casa junto a Happy. Nuevamente había tenido esa horrible pesadilla. _"No lo comprendo…" _se puso de pie._ "…pensé que habían terminado…" _dio un par de pasos_ "…no es normal…" _cayó nuevamente, quedando tendido en el lodo _"…Erza…" _su respiración comenzó a ser errática. 

Pensar en sus pesadillas y luego en Erza. Las consecuencias de su debilidad como hombre; hundiéndose en tristeza. Se percató que sus llamas volvieron a brotar de su cuerpo, sin que las hubiera convocado por voluntad propia. _"¡¿Queman?!"_, estaba por quedar nuevamente dormido por el agotamiento de magia.

—¡QUEMAAAAAA! —rugió con dolor. Lo imposible había sucedido, quemaduras aparecieron por su cuerpo. Una torre de fuego se formó, con Natsu como centro de tal fenómeno. Las llamas no tenían el mismo color usual, llamas grises, o talvez un rojo demasiado pálido. «El endeble hijo de Igneel» Las palabras de Mirajane resonaron en su cabeza, y por un momento pasó por su mente dejarse consumir por el fuego abrazador de su magia descontrolada. Recordó a sus amigos del gremio, a Happy, Lissana, Mirajane, cómo Gray lo fastidiaría por ser débil.

"_Ni se te ocurra morir mocoso_"

Espabiló, pudo reconocer esa voz aun después de varios años. Con una fuerza desconocida se puso de pie y con mucho esfuerzo se lanzó al lago.

…

—Tsk. Jodido mocoso… —abrió sus parpados, mostrando unos ojos amarillos, con un iris negro alargado—…esto es problemático… —con pereza dio un bufido. Mostrando sus colmillos que asemejan miles de letales espadas —…no puedo permitir que su propia magia lo mate.

Sacudió su cuerpo, que se encontraba entumecido después de tanto tiempo de estar en la misma posición —Tendré que hacer eso… —pronuncio mientras lentamente se colocaba sobre sus cuatro extremidades, mostrando su envergadura de más de cien metro, saliendo finalmente de un volcán en plena erupción.

—Esperaba mucho de ti, Natsu…

Igneel mostró su majestuosidad

—Realmente es una lástima…

…

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Era de noche en Magnolia, ya para ese momento el gremio estaba vacio. Los ciudadanos se encontraban en sus hogares para tomar el merecido descanso y compartir tiempo con sus seres amados; después de una larga y exhausta jornada de trabajo. Era lo mismo para los magos. Excepto para una pareja, ya que sus actividades nocturnas recién comenzaban.

Suaves besos que pasando los minutos subieron de intensidad, caricias tímidas que con rapidez se volvieron salvajes. —Erza… —susurró con cariño, era un año mayor que ella, y dotado de experiencia.

—Siegran —respondió ella con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas. Acarició su fornido tórax, dejó que sus suaves dedos pasearan libremente, examinando cada centímetro de piel.

Él no se quedó atrás y con suavidad besó el níveo cuello de la pelirroja, creando un camino de besos y chupetones en ella. Los dulces suspiros que emanaban como dulce melodía era un placer para sus oídos. Se quitó el pantalón, y ella sin duda se despojó de su característica blusa blanca -después de todo no era la primera vez-. Todo hubiera continuado, si no fuese por una torre de fuego que resplandeció a lo lejos iluminando el lado sur de la ciudad. Se vieron sin saber el motivo de tal fenómeno.

—Proviene del bos- —no hubo necesidad de terminar la frase para comprender quien era el causante.

—¡Natsu! —exclamó con preocupación la dama. Paro de sopetón y observó ese extraño fenómeno, que después de algunos segundos se esfumó.

—Vamos Erza —no era una pregunta, fue una orden. Ella se vistió nuevamente, con preocupación en su rostro y esperó a su novio, emprendieron el viaje con velocidad hacia el bosque sur de Magnolia.

Con una sensación molesta en la boca del estómago, durante todo el día había tenido esa sensación, ahora sabía que Natsu, quien era casi como su hermano pequeño se encontraba en peligro. Vio como Siegran aumento la velocidad, conduciéndose por la preocupación que tenía hacia uno de sus mejores amigos, aunque en estos últimos meses se distanciaron enormemente, y sabía que fue su culpa que eso sucediera. Sabía lo impetuoso que era Natsu, fácilmente se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos, característica principal de los magos de fuego. O, característica de un Natsu.

…

La torre de fuego se vio durante unos breves momentos, alarmando a los que aún estaban despiertos, varios magos comprendieron que esas llamas se encontraban cerca de Natsu, y eran extrañas, el color en sí, no se parecía al que Natsu usaba. Lo más parecido era a una llama que está muriendo. Preocupados por su compañero salieron en su ayuda, entre ellos se encontraba el joven Fullbuster._ "Imbécil… ni siquiera se te ocurra…"_

…

En la casa Strauss, ya ambas mujeres se preparaban para ir a dormir, recién bañadas, quitando de esa manera el sudor de un día arduo. Mirajane con su pijama de conejitos y Lissana con su pijama rosa suave, como el cabello de su amado. Apagaron las luces.

—Descansa Liss.

—Tú también, Mira-nee.

Se despidieron, para entrar cada quien a su habitación, pero repentinamente una gran luz inundó la habitación de Mirajane.

—¡Pero que rayos sucede! —exclamó la mayor.

—No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento —se aproximó a la ventana para poder ver mejor—. Esas llamas provienen del bosque… ¡Mi Dios! ¡Natsu! —exclamó con preocupación.

Mirajane también sintió que algo no iba bien, y así como estaba salió hecha una bala con rumbo al bosque. _"Idiota…"_

…

Llegó exhausta al bosque, respiró hondo para poder calmar su respiración, por haber corrido una larga distancia en poco tiempo, cuando llegó a la parte donde suponía había sucedido la torre de fuego -el humo emana de esa zona- se encontró con un triste panorama. Los arboles habían sido calcinados por el fuego extremo, y el hermoso lago se encontraba casi seco en su totalidad debido al calor. Aunque Siegran ya se encontraba buscándolo.

—¡NATSUUU! —escuchó gritar a alguien, voz proveniente de unos metros detrás de ella. Reconoció a la dueña, pero le sorprendió el tono de angustia impreso en el grito.

Mirajane emergió del bosque, usando un pijama con estampado de conejitos. Se notaba a simple vista, que había salido en busca del dragón con prisa y preocupación. Unos metros detrás se podía observar a Lissana y Elfman. La familia Strauss al completo.

Espabiló, y quiso preguntar a Mirajane, pero la albina pasó de largo, sin siquiera reparar en su presencia. Decidió emprender la búsqueda de su amigo.

En el fondo del lago, se encontraba un cuerpo inerte, cubierto por hollín, casi irreconocible debido a la oscuridad provocada por el cielo nublado. La luna hizo acto de presencia, con un rayo de su luz, mostró al dragón caído.

Erza sin dudarlo se lanzó, el suelo del lago se encontraba ligeramente cuarteado y en extremo seco.

Mirajane había hecho lo mismo segundos antes, llegó de inmediato al cuerpo inerte del pelirrosa. —¡NATSUUU! —exclamó llena de preocupación, él se encontraba en un estado que nunca espero llegar a ver, después de todo era el Dragón Slayer de Fuego. Un sentimiento de culpa la invadió. _"¿Acaso?" _

Serias quemaduras se extendían por todo su cuerpo, casi desnudo. Intento tomarlo, para poder sacarlo de ahí. —Quema —pronunció la pelirroja, aún con sus guanteletes de acero en sus manos.

Mirajane reparó en la presencia de la pelirroja. La mirada de ambas mujeres se encontraron, necesitaban sacarlo de ahí, y llevarlo al gremio.

—Llegue —pronunció cierto exhibicionista—. Lo mejor será que lo congele —su mente se mantenía fría en situaciones como estas. Sin mediar más palabra procedió a utilizar su magia de hielo, en su mejor amigo.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

La situación era tensa en el gremio, el estado de salud de Natsu era incierto, las quemaduras fueron de primer a segundo grado. Los magos se las ingeniaron para traer a Polyushka, y ella se hizo cargo del paciente. La cuestión era: ¿Qué había sucedido para que Natsu terminará en ese estado? Según la escena del bosque y las rápidas conclusiones, se notaba que había surgido una lucha, en la cual Natsu salió como el perdedor.

Lissana, Mirajane y Erza no se apartaron de la enfermería esperando con ansiedad a que Polyushka les informara. Fueron angustiosas horas, ninguno se movió en busca del anciano. Cuando el viejo llegó, sin duda se sorprendió por la puerta demolida, y escuchó sollozos llenos de amargura provenientes de la enfermería. Se apresuró, siempre teniendo cuidado de un ataque sorpresa, la escena que encontró no fue de su agrado:

Lissana lloraba amargamente en brazos de Elfman, y Mirajane derramando lágrimas silenciosas. Por el rostro de Erza suaves lagrimas se escapaban, siendo consolada por Siegran. Gray de pie, con rostro preocupado. Trago duro.

—Dime Gray ¿Qué ha sucedido?

El silencio fue presó. Gray lo vio con una mirada indescifrable. —Jii-san… es Natsu, se encuentra muy herido. Pareciera que luchó… y perdió.

Sabia de los gajes del oficio, y los enemigos que Natsu se había hecho, pero nunca llegó a pensar que Natsu llegaría a perder. Era Natsu después de todo, aquel que siempre se ponía de pie y nunca se rendía. Y juzgando las expresiones de los demás, supuso que quedó mal herido.

Suspiró con pesar. —¿Ha dicho algo Polyushka? —Gray negó, pero explicó con detalle el estado del pelirrosa. Entonces le pareció más inverosímil que Natsu resultara quemado, esperaría esa clase de heridas en cualquier otro mago de fuego, pero no en Natsu.

—Lo mejor será esperar a que termine de ser atendido.

…

El día llegó, un día normal para todos los magos, excepto por un detalle. La puerta del gremio se encontraba tirada, debido a una fuerza monstruosa. Eso no era señal de buen augurio. Con cautela y listos para pelear, ingresaron a su querido gremio. Todo se encontraba en buen estado, se esperaban encontrar con las mesas destruidas, con señales de lucha, pero nada.

El anciano bajó por las escaleras del segundo piso. Se alegraron de verlo, pero la cara de pesar del maestro demostraba una tristeza absoluta, algo no estaba bien, con un movimiento rápido Cana escaneó la zona, contando a los presentes, entonces fue que notó la ausencia de varios.

—¡Hijos míos! ¡Uno de los nuestros se encuentra herido! ¡Esta no es una buena situación! ¡Así que les pido que estén en alerta y no bajen la guardia!

—¿Quién fue maestro? ¿Quién ha sido herido? —preguntó Cana, presentía que la respuesta no le agradaría. .

Tenía que decirlo, ese era su deber. —¡Natsu!

El silencio se apoderó del gremio, Natsu, el loco, sin vergüenza, valiente, y bobo Dragón Slayer. Muchos lo sabían, Natsu ciertamente era uno de los miembros más fuertes, peleaba como un monstruo, pero no era posible que fuese derrotado por alguien ajeno a uno de los magos clase S del gremio. Las expresiones fueron varias, desde incredulidad hasta estupefacción; de preocupación hasta la ira.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó Levy con tono neutro a la vez que abandonaba su lectura. Demostrando preocupación por el pelirrosa, después de todo, se conocían desde niños.

El maestro tragó duro, respiro hondo, necesitaba meditar las palabras. No sería fácil decirlo. —Su estado es delicado… tiene quemaduras en casi todo el cuerpo

—¡Imposible!

Nuevamente los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, algunos querían creer que todo era parte de una cruel broma.

…

La doctora salió del cuarto que funciona como enfermería, con cara de muy pocos amigos.

—Dígame. ¿Cómo se encuentra Natsu? —exigió la albina.

La maga cuya especialidad es la curación y su problema inusual hacia los humanos, se conmovió por la preocupación que mostraban los demás hacia el paciente. —El mocoso es fuerte, he hecho lo posible para estabilizarlo. Cualquiera hubiese muerto con esa clase de daño, pero él se niega a morir —sonrió de manera suave, reconociendo la tenacidad de las hadas.

…

Todos pararon de murmurar al ver a Polyushka bajar del segundo piso, tal pareciera que no era una cruel broma. —¡Silencio! —demandó la abuela—. Makarov, el mocoso se recuperara

Con una mirada le indicó que debían hablar en privado.

—¿Qué sucede? —había comprendido que el diagnóstico no podía ser escuchado por todos, así que ahora se encontraban en la privacidad de su despacho.

—Lo que me molesta, es que su propia magia lo daño —ese dictamen preocupó al anciano—. Tal parece que se inmoló en llamas —añadió.

—¿Se recuperará?

Ella volteó la mirada, desconcertando al anciano. —Lo mejor será mantenerlo en observación, es incierto su futuro. Iré a mi casa a preparar nuevas medicinas, las que traje no funcionan como deberían hacerlo.

…

Para ese entonces ya varios miembros habían subido a ver el estado del pelirrosa, llevándose la sorpresa de verlo con vendajes por casi todo el cuerpo y conectado a maquinas mágicas, demostrando la seriedad de la situación y el grave estado.

…

Pero no despertó en dos días, ni al tercero, mucho menos al cuarto día. Los días fueron tortuosos, Natsu mantenía una fuerte fiebre, combinada con delirios. De él sólo se escuchaban suplicas tales como: 'Detente'; 'No lo hagas'; 'Basta'; 'Suficiente'. Algo que no comprendían sus amigos, a quien era al que le suplicaba. Con que deliraba, porque lloraba. Las heridas no sanaban, y los vendajes eran cambiados continuamente por las hermanas Strauss. Todas las suplicas se detuvieron en el quinto día, al igual que la fiebre.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_**Diez días después...**_

—¡NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUU! —gritó de alegría, desplegando sus alas para llegar lo más antes posible con su padre. Gritó que espabiló a todos los que estaban -apenas si eran diez-, salieron corriendo con rumbo al segundo piso. Natsu al fin había despertado de su letargo. La felicidad y la algarabía estallaron en el gremio. Celebraban que Natsu haya despertado.

Cabizbajo, Natsu se encontraba sentado al pie de la cama. Ahora tenía el aspecto de una momia, debido a la gran cantidad de vendajes cubriendo casi todo el cuerpo, exceptuando su ojo derecho, labios y nariz. Levantó la cabeza, aun se encontraba medio dormido, mientras Happy se aproximaba por su lado derecho. Cuando llegaron a la enfermería todo el gremio se congeló, Natsu con su mano derecha había tomado del cuello al gato, y le estaba asfixiando. El maestro reaccionó rápidamente y de un golpe, con la fuerza necesaria, alejó a Natsu de Happy. Incredulidad. Miedo. Pánico eran las emociones del gato azul, después de haber sido casi asesinado por su padre. Natsu reaccionó finalmente, era como si hubiese estado en trance.

…

Erza, Lissana y Mirajane se extrañaron de ver a nadie en la gran sala del gremio. Tuvieron un presentimiento e hicieron camino a la enfermería. La escena con la que se encontraron, no fue grata. Natsu asfixiando a Happy. Se abrieron paso, quedando de pie, justo cuando el maestro golpeó a Natsu.

…

El golpe lo despertó por completo, miró a los magos de pie en la entrada de la enfermería, era extraño. Que hacían ellos ahí, y que demonios hacia él en la enfermería. Recordó lo sucedido en el bosque, cuando perdió el control sobre su magia de fuego; como en un vago intento por sobrevivir se lanzó al lago. Y de ahí las pesadillas, la plática con Igneel. Y la ira que sintió hacia el dragón.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido? —preguntó con voz monótona.

Se vieron entre ellos. Sorprendidos. El comportamiento de Natsu era distinto, empezando por el ataque a Happy, cada palabra que pronunciaba carecía de vida, pero durante la conversación, ese tono _Natsu _regresó.

—Diez días, nos preocupó que no despertaras Tsu-kun —mencionó Lissana con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Se lanzó a los brazos de Natsu y le abrazó fuertemente, con miedo de que si lo soltara él se esfumaría.

—Duele Liss… ¿eh? —su tono de voz regresó a ser el mismo. Miró los vendajes cubriendo sus manos, no. No sólo eran sus manos, los vendajes estaban por todo su cuerpo.

—Lo siento Tsu-kun —se disculpó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y sonreía de alegría.

—Diez días ¿verdad? —hizo ademan de ponerse sobre sus pies pero fue detenido por la mano de acero de cierta pelirroja.

—Estás muy herido —sus ojos se encontraron, los ojos avellana de la dama contra el verde jade del joven. Ella sonrió levemente, feliz de ver que el pelirrosa había despertado. Pudo ver en el ojo derecho la llama que hace tres meses el hombre había perdido.

—Ya veo… —procedió a quitarse los vendajes, primero su mano derecha.

—Natsu —le habló con seriedad el maestro.

—Dime jii-san —respondió, mientras admiraba las llagas y la piel _enjutada_, de su brazo derecho. Su piel que antes era morena, ahora era de un blanco lechosos.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Natsu ladeó la cabeza, ligeramente confundido. _"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Acaso no lo saben_?". Soltó un gran suspiro, permaneciendo en silencio por un rato mientras verificaba que pudiera mover la mano de manera correcta. —¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Qué sucedió en el bosque?

—Nada.

—¿Cómo que nada? Estabas gravemente herido y gran parte del bosque hecho cenizas y carbón —Mirajane lo confrontó.

—Dios —los vio con aburrimiento—. Está bien… —hizo una pausa, mientras miraba fijamente a Happy. Le sonrió, alzó la mano en un intento de acariciarlo, pero el pobre tembló ligeramente. Nuevamente estuvo confundido, quiso preguntar qué sucedió. Pero lo dejo para después, aunque no sabía si era culpable optó por disculparse. —Perdón Happy —se disculpó con sinceridad, acariciándole la cabeza, mientras este era cargado por Mirajane—. No sé lo que te hice, pero lo lamento.

—Yare, yare. En el lago mi magia se salió de control. ¿Por qué? Bueno, estaba confundido y muchas cosas pasaron, entonces… ¡Boom! Estalle en llamas, y deje de ser un Dragón Slayer, Igneel selló mi magia para que no me hiciera chicharrón —relató como si no fuera algo importante, como si hablase del clima, algo banal.

—¡¿COMO?!

Se sorprendieron, primero por lo de Igneel, rápidamente vieron a aquellos que estuvieron en el bosque y ellos negaron; segundo, la actitud de Natsu, esa actitud de apatía y frivolidad no le quedaba para nada; tercero, Natsu, enserio, esa actitud no le cuadraba.

El centro de atención, volvió a hablar, viendo que nadie reaccionaba: —Dejé de ser un mago, dije. Igneel llegó a la conclusión de que no era digno de ser un Dragón Slayer

Si, definitivamente ese no era Natsu… bueno, no era el Natsu que ellos conocían. Este Natsu a pesar de decir tales palabras, y el significado que conllevan, seguía sin mostrar tristeza alguna.

Se puso de pie, y se volvió a sentar. —Mierda. Me queme hasta los pies.

Buscó con su único ojo la bufanda blanca, regalo de su querido padre. Después de hallarla, pronunció con la fuerza suficiente: —Ignis Factus

Con esas palabras la bufanda blanca se volvió humo, humo que rodeó por completo su cuerpo, sus brazos volvieron a la normalidad, recuperando ese color _tostado _que lo caracterizaba. .

El silencio seguía reinando en el lugar, siendo únicamente interrumpido por Natsu.

—No deberían estar tan sorprendidos… —los miró con aburrimiento—…los dragones son seres que cambian de opinión fácilmente, juzgan los corazones de los humanos. Si son dignos o si no lo son —hizo una pausa —saben… aunque parezca extraño… me siento feliz…—añadió. Repentinamente fue levantado de forma abrupta por la solapa de la bata.

—¡¿FELIZ?! ¡ACASO ERES MASOQUISTA! ¡DEJASTE DE SER UN MAGO! ¡Y ESO TE HACE FELIZ! —Mirajane no lo soportó más y estalló en rabia, le molestaba verlo que sonriera como si lo que le había pasado no tuviera la menor importancia. Los demás intervinieron para que el herido no sufriera más daño.

—¡Suficiente! —la voz de Makarov resonó, haciendo que todos se sobaran las orejas—. Y tú, explícate correctamente.

—Maa, maa. Ya entendí. Escuchen bien, que no lo volveré a repetir. Estos últimos tres meses estaba muriendo lentamente. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaran, y la respuesta es solo una: Era un Dragón Slayer. Los magos como yo, somos únicos… únicos y especiales como los dragones… —miró a Erza, y la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro no titubeo ni un segundo. _"Es mejor hacerte sufrir"_, pensó.

—La magia de Dragón se alimenta de sentimientos, tanto negativos como positivos. Si es un sentimiento negativo, el mago pierde el camino. Por lo contrario si es positivo por ejemplo amor, el mago se vuelve alguien noble y benevolente, siempre que el amor sea correspondido —miró al techo como si no importara nada más, dejando que los demás asimilaran las palabras y llegaran a una conclusión—. Pero si sucede lo contrario, bueno… sólo la muerte le espera a ese mago, una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Los demás bajaron la cabeza, principalmente Erza; Natsu estaba de pie y movía los músculos que tenía engarrotados.

—Lo siento, Natsu… realmente lo siento… pero-

—No hay porque disculparse Erza, no eres culpable —con el pulgar de su mano derecha limpió las lágrimas que se habían formado en los ojos avellana de la pelirroja. Le sonrió con amabilidad—. ¿Amigos?

Erza se limpió el resto de lagrimillas, y aceptó la mano del pelirrosa. Le devolvió la sonrisa. —Sí, definitivamente, amigos.

Quedaron en silencio, hasta que Siegran apareció y sonrió, feliz de que Natsu se haya recuperado. Quiso preguntar, pero Natsu se adelantó:

—Igneel me salvó la vida, sellando mi magia. Así que dejemos de ser dramáticos.

—Eso significa-

—Sí, así es, Siegran. Ya no hay magia en mi interior… ja ja ja —su risa se apagó suavemente—. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA —ya no se contuvo, realmente se sentía feliz, el dolor había desaparecido, el pesar que sentía en el corazón también, no le importaba si era mago o ya no.

—Detente… Tsu-kun —ella estaba llorando de tristeza, la risa de su amigo no era buena.

—No te preocupes Liss, me encuentro mejor de lo que estuve antes. El dolor se ha ido —trató de tranquilizarla. —Y además, mira… —le enseño sus brazos, y se quitó los vendajes por completo—. No hay señales de quemaduras por mi cuerpo.

—Como se esperaría del poder de un dragón —comentó Levy, mientras permanecía con su mirada en un libro.

No sabían cómo asimilar todo lo dicho por Natsu, alegrarse porque había despertado o llorar de tristeza -porque él no lo haría-.

—Creo que lo mejor será que descanse, siento entumido mi cuerpo por tanto tiempo sin poder moverlo —mintió. Sólo quería estar solo.

Sin protesta alguna, los magos pensaron que lo mejor era la soledad para poder asimilar tan triste realidad. Excepto las hermanas Strauss, Erza, Cana, Levy y Gray. El silencio se presentó en el cuarto. No había palabras que se pudieran decir para aliviar el ambiente.

—No te acongojes cerebro de llamas —Gray intentó comenzar una conversación de antaño.

—Ya no soy mago, Gray, por lo tanto mi cerebro ya no es de llamas —y de esa manera el intento de Gray se fue por la cañería.

—Imbécil —regañó la Alberona al alquimista—. Bien, mi turno —comenzó a servir una ronda de cerveza para sus compañeros, haciendo gala de su amor por tan amargo brebaje.

—Gracias Cana —Natsu aceptó complacido la jarra de cerveza.

—Las penas con pan son menos —pronunció ella.

—Pero esto no es pan.

—Sí, lo sé Lissana. Por eso es mejor que el pan, para las penas.

—Jajajajajajaja —carcajeó como no lo había hecho en un buen tiempo, era una risa sincera, no como la anterior. Risa que contagió a los demás. —Sera mejor que se acomoden.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Levy, mientras cerraba su libro y tranquilamente se acercaba a Natsu. Con su pequeña mano acarició la mejilla derecha del chico, los demás quedaron estupefactos, después de todo, Levy es muy reservada—. Tan tristeza en ti, Natsu —y con mucho cariño lo abrazó.

Natsu al principio estaba sorprendido, pero correspondió el abrazo —Como lo pensé, realmente eres muy especial Levy —le susurró. Esas palabras causaron un pequeño impacto en ella, realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar. La primera vez que lo conoció fue en la biblioteca, ella se encontraba tan ensimismada en su propio mundo que no se dio cuenta, que alguien se le quedaba viendo fijamente. Él rápidamente entablo conversación, y se formó una extraña amistad. Por esos viejos tiempos, no permitiría que Natsu cayera en la depresión.

…

Bebieron y rieron recordando viejas anécdotas, cuando Erza decidió enseñarle a leer y escribir. Cuando Mira casi castra a Gray por desnudarse frente a su hermanita, siendo salvado por Natsu, quien se tropezó y accidentalmente le bajo el short a la albina. El día que encontró a Happy en su forma de huevo, y las dificultades que tuvo para empollarlo. Cuando Lissana le propuso matrimonio y él acepto formar una familia. A Levy siendo molestada continuamente por su estatura, hasta que Natsu les dio una paliza a los bravucones. Anécdotas divertidas de tiempos que no volverían. El alcohol hacia efecto poco a poco.

La noche llegó rápidamente, muchos sucesos ocurrieron durante este día, felicidad porque Natsu despertó, tristeza por su condición de ya-no-más-magia. Y de nuevo felicidad para Erza ya que pudo tener una conversación con Natsu, como en los viejos tiempos; felicidad para las hermanas Strauss y los demás por ver que Natsu no estaba deprimido. Se empezaron a retirar, y el alcohol hizo efecto… durmiéndolo profundamente.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Fin del segundo capítulo del fic… vaya giro en los acontecimientos, ligero lime para alegrar algunos seguidores del Siegran y Erza… Jajajajajaja, realmente se me hizo difícil escribir esa parte.

Ya vimos el detonante de la tristeza de Natsu, desde el punto de vista de Mirajane y del mismo Natsu… Pero aún hace falta el punto de vista de Erza. Así que hay pequeños malentendidos entre estos tres personajes. El cómo Erza llego a empezar una relación con Siegran, eso lo explicare en algún capitulo venidero. Así como el detonante principal que empezó todas las pesadillas de Natsu. Claro que hay un momento en el que Natsu empieza a tener pesadillas. Causado por alguien, alguien quien Natsu no recuerda. Mirajane fue dura con Natsu, pero lo hizo para que él se espabilara, ya saben, Natsu es muy competitivo, así que era de suponerse que con semejantes palabras se diera cuenta de lo débil y patético que era, por lo tanto Mirajane esperaba que Natsu levantara el ánimo. Pero no fue así…. Natsu perdiendo su magia como Dragón Slayer, eso también tiene explicación, y eso se encuentra en los primeras pesadillas que tuvo cuando estaba inconsciente. Más adelante lo explicare.

**IMPORTANTE**

A favor de la Campaña 'Con voz y voto'. Un favorito no expresa en ningún modo lo mucho que te puede gustar una historia.

Creo que para el autor siempre es satisfactorio leer las apreciaciones de la gente que lee uno de sus escritos. No los estoy exigiendo, para nada, pero no cuesta más de un minuto (creo), dejar un comentario sobre que te pareció. Esto no sólo nos motiva, sino que nos ayuda a mejorar cuando nos hacen ver en que fallamos para no volver a cometer el mismo error; siempre con el respeto y la buena onda que esto implica.


	3. El Rey III: Youtou

**El Rey, La Nube Escarlata, El Caballero Carmesí y La Araña. **

**Advertencia:** La historia se desarrolla en un semi-universo-alterno, alejado de la línea temporal del manga de FT. Los personajes en su mayoría son OoC (Out of Character) además de incluir algunos OC (Original Character). Muertes de personajes en los próximos capítulos. Sexo explícito en _**este**_ capítulo.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Escribo sin lucro alguno. El concepto de '_Rey de Espadas_' es de mi invención.

**Reviews: **Al final del capítulo, los que no pude responder por mensaje privado.

"_Pensamientos"_

—Diálogos

-aclaraciones-

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

EL REY III: Youtou.

Frente a él se encontraba un ejército, compuesto -a simple vista- por más o menos diez mil individuos. Ese gran ejército estaba situado sobre una hermosa pradera que se teñiría de sangre. Sangre de sus enemigos, porque él no caería. Y él los miraba desde la cima de una gran piedra, como se mira a las hormigas.

—¡Rey de Espadas! ¡No pasarás de este lugar! —proclamó alguien que seguramente era el comandante de las tropas. Seguido por un aullido estruendoso de parte de las tropas. Algunos de los soldados se encomendaban a Dios, pidiendo prevalecer sobre el villano, de ellos dependía que este villano no siguiera su camino. O talvez por miedo a morir. —¡Tu cabeza será del rey de Prounce! —agregó la misma persona.

La indumentaria de las tropas se conformaba por una pechera de acero, espada y escudo en mano. Botines de acero, junto a protectores de brazos del mismo material. Había de todo tipo de guerrero. Arqueros, espadachines, magos, grandes bestias acorazadas. Y varias criaturas que solo aparecen en los cuentos. Y él -Rey de Espadas- vistiendo una armadura que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, armadura negra con detalles violeta. El yelmo en uno de sus brazos, y una capa blanca ondeando por el viento. Se dejó caer de la gran roca, y en el aire se colocó el casco de combate, una ranura dejaba al descubierto sus pupilas jade que ardían con deseo de derramar sangre.

Sin vacilación se lanzó de frente contra el ejército. Emulado por sus oponentes. El choque fue inminente; tomó la espada del primero que cruzó su camino y con maestría le rebanó el cuello de un tajo, se agachó y esquivó un espadazo, se puso a la misma altura de dos soldados, y atravesó la cabeza de uno, la fuerza fue tal que logró encajar la misma espada en la cabeza de otro. Se hizo a un lado para esquivar una lanza, en pleno vuelo tomó la misma y con media vuelta, seis más habían muerto. Soltó la lanza y de inmediato la sustituyó por dos espadas, que lanzó como si fuesen dagas; cada una cegó diez vidas. _"Van veintinueve"_. Otros tres habían muerto atravesados por otra lanza, con las manos desnudas le rompió el cuello a un incauto que valientemente se lanzó a pelear. Se encontraba rodeado; dio un salto de tres metros e hizo una parábola hasta posicionarse en otro lugar. Aterrizó de pie, aplastando en el proceso a dos guerreras. _"Qué lástima… y van treinta y cinco"_. Todo eso había pasado en menos de dos minutos. La batalla siguió, y él seguía disfrutando de la carnicería.

La confianza que el ejército había tenido por ser mayoría estaba empezando a palidecer, apenas habían pasado veinte minutos y ya más de mil soldados habían perdido la vida y él -Rey de Espadas- sin recibir ninguna herida, sin siquiera desenvainar su espada. Siempre tomando el arma ajena, y segando tanta vidas como fuese posible. Su modo de pelear era como si bailase en el campo de batalla, daba giros impresionantes y torcía el cuerpo en ángulos imposibles. «Muerte Certera» y «Dios de la Masacre» le quedaban a la perfección, aunque todavía no hacía gala de su habilidad, esa por la cual lo llamaban «Rey de Espadas».

Con gran velocidad arremetió contra un gigante de tres metros -con apariencia de bestia-, de un tajo le voló las piernas, y con un salto más lo decapito. Frente a él había más de las mismas criaturas. Sonrió mostrando su dentadura pulcra y limpia, aunque no fuera vista ya que portaba un yelmo. Y en su mano se materializó una espada ya desenvainada —Youtou: Hoshikudaki —murmuró, de un corte limpio en el aire, una cuarta parte del ejército fue borrada. "_Solo ha pasado una hora"_. La sonrisa seguía presente, ya no era normal, esa sonrisa demostraba cuanto disfrutaba estar en un campo de batalla, aunque nadie fuera capaz de verlo.

—Señor, los cañones de Florence están listos para ser disparados —informó un soldado de bajo rango. Estaban en la línea trasera, apenas si podían apreciar el verdadero poder del caballero.

—¡Disparen! —ordenó de inmediato. Con la esperanza de que las pérdidas humanas no aumentaran.

El Rey de Espadas no mostraba señales de cansancio, estiró su mano izquierda y en ella apareció una nueva espada —Youtou: Shinpuu Shourai —susurró. Con un corte recto, una ráfaga de viento levanto a cientos de soldados del suelo, mandándolos a volar alrededor de 10 metros. Antes de que las victimas cayeran, se agachó y colocó ambas palmas en el suelo —Garden of End— pronunció entre dientes. Miles de espadas surgieron del suelo, a tiempo para empalar a los que habían sido elevados por el cielo. Sus sentidos lo pusieron sobre aviso, una gran cantidad de poder mágico se acercaba desde el norte, justo el lugar donde se erguía el reino de Prounce. Sonrió complacido, _"Después de todo, no son tan aburridos"_.

La velocidad era abrumadora, una gran distancia fue recorrida en cuestión de segundos, en cámara lenta, mientras algunos soldados huían intentando evitar el fuego amigo. La bola, como un cometa, de colores pálidos, a unos dos metros de que lo impactara, dio un fuerte alarido anulando en seco el disparo, pero fue tomado por sorpresa al ver que era más de uno. El segundo ataque le dio en la cabeza, levantando una gran estela de polvo, antes de salir volando por la fuerza del segundo impacto; un tercero le dio en el plexo solar, y un cuarto, mucho más grande que los anteriores, le dio de lleno. El mundo parecía detenerse, los soldados vieron atónitos como la gran polvareda se iba expandiendo. El grito de alegría no se hizo de esperar, le habían dado, y ningún humano o siquiera monstruo sería capaz de sobrevivir a eso. Pero varios escépticos empuñaban sus armas con más dureza de la normal, aunque querían creer que habían vencido, algo les advertía que eso no sería así. Y el mundo volvió a correr.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! —río con locura. Él no estaba en buen estado, su armadura había sido destrozada y dejaba al descubierto el cuerpo tonificado, bañado en sangre. Le hacía falta un brazo… se agachó y recogió el brazo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, colocó nuevamente el brazo en su lugar; la sangre, su sangre, se metió en las heridas, lentamente regenerando tejidos musculares. Los soldados fueron paralizados, debido al miedo. Se posicionó en una pose digna de cualquier depredador y de su espalda baja emergieron cuatro extremidades parecidas a colas. Colas con una tonalidad negra y roja. Sobre su ojo derecho salió una especie de cuerno, y el izquierdo cambio de tonalidad, mostrándose negro con pupila roja. No los hizo esperar, sin previo aviso se lanzó a los desprevenidos y paralizados soldados. Las 'colas' atacaban a diestra y siniestra, desde ángulos imposibles e inclusive desde debajo de la tierra. Haciéndolos imposibles de esquivar, mucho menos de predecir. La sangre se empezó a desparramar con gran rapidez.

—Mi señor, retírese, nosotros le detendremos en este punto —dijo un soldado de rodillas frente al jefe.

—NO…

Él era el comandante de las tropas, no podía salir a la fuga o bajaría la moral, aunque tuviera que hacerle frente a un demonio —…¡Rey de Espadaaaaasssss! —rugió para ahuyentar el miedo que amenazaba con minar su valor. Con una espada en la mano izquierda y con un escudo en su brazo derecho, arremetió contra su enemigo. No le dio oportunidad, lo embistió con mucha fuerza. Cortándole dos extremidades, pero ya nada lo sorprendería viniendo de ese sujeto. Las extremidades se regeneraron a una velocidad espantosa. Ahora tenía tres _"¿Tres?"_ fue demasiado tarde, la cuarta cola emergió del suelo y lo empaló sin piedad atravesando de lado a lado el estómago y elevándolo un par de metros sobre el suelo. El tiempo se detuvo para los soldados -apenas si eran una cuarta parte-, atónitos y sin poder hacer algo observaron como el Rey de Espadas decapitaba al líder.

La moral había caído abruptamente, muertos de miedo emprendieron la huida. Era más que un monstruo, las palabras «Invencible» y «despiadado» lo describían perfectamente. Se percató que sus enemigos huían despavoridos. Sonrió malignamente, sin el yelmo, su sonrisa era perturbadora. —¡YOUTOU: TENCHU!

Con un simple movimiento una espada de dos metros apareció en sus manos, con lentitud enterró la espada en el suelo; unas manos fantasmagóricas surgieron del suelo, y con un simple toque, arrebataron la vida de los últimos soldados. Ellos caían como marionetas sin hilos.

La hermosa pradera, ahora sólo teñida de carmín combinado con el verde radiante que antes fue, le daba una tonalidad imposible de describir. Con cadáveres floreciendo por cualquier lugar, como si fuesen flores, algunas partes habían sido destruidas -el impacto de Florence, el ataque de Hoshikudaki-. La sangre de los casi diez mil hombres muertos, fluían formando un río carmesí.

Había sido herido, pero ya se encontraba recuperado, las colas que antes estaban en su espalda baja habían desaparecido al igual que el cuerno en su rostro. Su sonrisa permanecía, una sonrisa insana, impropia de un ser humano. —¡JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! —rio jubilosamente extendiendo los brazos y mirando el cielo. Su estruendosa carcajada era lo único que se escuchaba. Después de tranquilizarse, con parsimonia tomó el primer cadáver que se encontraba a su alcance y lo decapitó, puso la cabeza a un lado y el cuerpo en otro, repitió lo mismo con el resto de cadáveres. Al final de su lenta labor, se erguía una torre de cien metros formada por los cuerpos decapitados del ejército que había osado enfrentarlo.

Dicha torre se podía mirar desde tres kilómetros a lo lejos. _"Sublime"_ permanecía imperturbable, aunque su gozo fue breve, ya que su cara se contorsionó en aburrimiento, le vino una idea a su cabeza. Volteó su cabeza en un ángulo imposible para cualquiera, pero no para él. Con su mano derecha hizo un movimiento, murmuró algo en un idioma desconocido y las cabezas del ejército comenzaron a flotar por arte de magia, su sonrisa hizo presencia y con otro movimiento las cabezas emprendieron vuelo hacia Prounce, formarían una lluvia sangrienta. Llenarían de terror los corazones del pueblo y sería un claro aviso. Los siguientes serian ellos. Emprendió el camino en dirección al reino de Prounce, con un único propósito.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Natsu despertó, sin exaltación alguna, como si hubiese soñado con un maravilloso día. Ya no más pesadillas, sólo simples sueños que había empezado a disfrutar. Su sonrisa lo demostraba. —Ufufufufufu —con una mano hizo ademan de tratar de detener la alegría que lo embriagaba—. Jajajajajajajaja

Pero su alegría era grande, se puso de pie y dio unos pasos con dirección a la ventana. La luz del día le dio de lleno en la cara, cerró los ojos, para poder acostumbrarse. Un nuevo día había empezado, una semana había transcurrido después de que despertó, y era hora de actuar: —Mejor vuelvo a dormir —pero él prefirió regresar a la camilla.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_En el despacho del maestro de Fairy Tail se encontraban Erza, Siegran, Laxus, las hermanas Strauss, Cana, Gray y Levy._

—Se puede saber para que me has convocado anciano —murmuró con fastidio el pelinegro, fastidio causado por la presencia del peli azul.

—Un viejo amigo mío me ha pasado información que me preocupa —pronunció, escrutando con su mirada a los presentes.

Los mismos se miraron entre sí, varios pensamientos circulaban entre ellos, miradas acusativas, talvez en esta ocasión alguien destruyó más de lo que debería al cumplir una misión.

—Si es por la destrucción del puerto de Hargeon, eso fue culpa de Erza —señaló Mirajane haciendo honor a su apodo 'La Demonio'.

—Q-q-qué, si solo es un puerto pequeño, algo sin importancia además ellos usaban el nombre del gremio para secuestrar mujeres… ahora que lo recuerdo, tú dañaste el tren de Crocus —contraatacó la aludida.

En un parpadeo, ambas mujeres se enfrentaron. A los demás les resbaló una gota por ver la escenita de las magas de clase S. Al maestro sólo se le saltó la vena en la sien derecha. "_Realmente han hecho ese lio"._ Suspiró resignado. —No es eso —dijo tranquilizando a ambas magas.

—Entonces si no es por ellas dos, de seguro es por el exhibicionismo de ese pervertido —dijo Cana mientras señalaba a Gray.

—Oye, me prometiste que no dirías nada sobre que me fuiste a sacar de la cárcel —trato de defenderse el acusado, pero más se echó tierra encima.

Bueno para los demás eso no era algo que los sorprendiera, sabían que tarde o temprano sucedería.

—¡Joder mocosos! ¡Guarden silencio!

Ellos de inmediato se callaron.

—Mi preocupación es acerca del rumor que recorre los bajos mundos, es sobre Natsu y su reciente pérdida de magia. Que se encuentra indefenso y débil… —Lissana iba a protestar, pero una mirada del anciano la hizo callar—. Como es bien sabido, Natsu fue considerado como uno de los potenciales a mago santo, debido al gran poder que maneja… manejaba —se corrigió. —Como Dragón Slayer de Fuego y posible usuario de magia ancestral.

—¿A qué quieres llegar Jiji? —preguntó Laxus, después de todo, eso ya casi todo el gremio lo sabía.

—Por lo mismo, Natsu se hizo de un sinfín de enemigos, sumando a eso, que accidentalmente aniquiló varios gremios oscuros —suspiró con pesadez, recordando todo el papeleo burocrático que realizó—. Ahora existe el peligro de que esos mismos enemigos busquen la oportunidad perfecta para matarlo o algo peor.

—¿Qué puede ser peor que la muerte maestro? —intervino Siegran, quien había permanecido en silencio durante toda la tonta discusión.

—Que algún gremio oscuro le ofrezca poder-

—¡Imposible! ¡Natsu no es así! —exclamó ofendida, Lissana, y no era la única. Todos se conocían desde niños, y sabían que él nunca se dejaría influenciar de esa manera.

—Natsu ha cambiado, y ahora todo puede suceder, Lissana. Conocí a varios magos, que cuando perdieron el poder que siempre habían tenido, la ansia de recuperarlo los lleva a intentar cualquier método…y más preocupante es esa oscuridad que sentimos cuando él estaba inconsciente… pedí a Polyushka que investigara, pero-

—Claro que no es normal Jii-san, la sensación era abrumadora, nunca antes había sentido algo así —interrumpió Erza.

—Lo mismo digo, a pesar de mis ochenta años nunca había presenciado algo tan oscuro y macabro como lo de hace unos días, Polyushka dijo que algo en el interior de Natsu había luchado por salir, pero la magia que lo aprisiona es igual de poderosa y gracias a la intervención de ustedes, la cosa no paso a peor —observando a las cinco mujeres presentes: Cana, Lissana, Mirajane, Levy y Erza—. No quiero ni imaginar tener que enfrentarme algo así, Natsu es un chico lleno de misterios —añadió.

—Criado por un dragón, sin recuerdos de su infancia antes de que conociera a Igneel, y la habilidad de hacerse más fuerte en combate —enumeró Laxus.

—Por eso mismo, para protegerlo de cualquier cosa, y para que tengamos tiempo buscando una solución a su pérdida de magia —fue interrumpido una vez más. _"Estos mocosos ya no respetan"_

—Propongo algo —soltó Cana. El resto de los presentes se le quedo viendo inquisitivamente.

—Habla por favor. Cana —solicitó el maestro.

—Bien, como ha dicho: se necesita protegerlo y vigilarlo las 24 horas… —quien sabe de dónde, la morocha saco otra botella de licor— …así que creo que lo mejor será que Natsu cambie de casa, la casa del bosque es un lugar perfecto para una emboscada. Por lo que hoy me encuentro muy caritativa, propongo que-

—Que Natsu se quede en mi casa —interrumpió Mirajane, se dio cuenta a donde quería llegar Cana, pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Cana y Mira chocaron miradas.

—Esa es una buena idea, pero creo que lo mejor será que se quede en Fairy Hills, ahí vivimos varias magas, Erza, Bisca, Laki, Evergreen, y yo —pronunció tranquilamente Levy, mientras se acomodaba los lentes y cerraba su librito.

Había puesto en jacke a Mira con ese argumento, pero ella no cedería, aún tenía algo en la manga, aunque tuviera que recurrir a algo bajo. —Tienes razón, Levy, pero ahí también se encuentra Erza.

Un incómodo silencio llegó, ambas mujeres tenían la razón.

*_**Toc**_* *_**toc**_* *_**toc**_* Alguien llamó a la puerta, antes de que se batieran en duelo Erza -por la mera costumbre-, Mirajane, Levy y Cana.

—Pase.

La manzana de la discordia atravesó la puerta. _"Perfecto" _Gracia divina le fue concedida, porque si no hubiese aparecido Natsu, tendría que gastar bastante dinero en reparar su oficina. Natsu vestía una camiseta blanca con unos pantalones cortos negros y sus típicas sandalias. La única cosa que le faltaba para ser Natsu era la bufanda blanca.

—Hola Viejito —saludó casualmente—. Hola —añadió, con una señal saludo a los demás presentes.

—Me alegro que hayas venido mocoso, precisamente discutíamos sobre algo importante.

—¡Oh! ¿De qué se trata? —sus ojos mostraron interés, comprendiendo que la conversación, en cierto grado, giraba en torno a él.

—Mocoso, es necesaria tu opinión en este asunto, después de todo se trata de tu seguridad, y de tu nuevo hogar.

En unos cuantos minutos, le explicó a detalle como estaban las cosas; Natsu había tomado lugar entre Mirajane y Lissana.

Suspiró, no había mucho que pensar. —Quiero que quede algo en claro: Igneel sólo selló mi magia. Y eso no significa que no pueda defenderme. Mi cuerpo se recuperó por completo, y exceptuando la falta de magia, me encuentro bien —pronunció con tono aburrido—. Pero, no quiero poner en peligro a Happy, así que acepto quedarme en tu casa Liss~.

Lissana espabiló. —No fui yo la que propuso eso, Tsu-kun, fue mi hermana.

—Ahhhh —Natsu sonrió con picardía—. Gracias~ Mira-chan~.

Y como estaban tan cerca, la estrechó entre sus brazos. Extrañamente, ella no protesto, simplemente volteó el rostro, tratando de ocultar el suave sonrojo, cuando el abrazo terminó. Levy y Cana solo suspiraron como señal de derrota. Natsu, el desinteresado, se puso de pie, dispuesto a salir del lugar, olvidando el asunto que lo trajo.

—Antes de que sigas, hay algo que quiero preguntarte, no lo hice antes ya que recién habías despertado, pero han pasado una semana, así que es necesario que respondas —sus palabras ocultaban una orden implícita en ellas.

—Saa —internamente maldijo por no haberse ido antes—. ¿Y si me niego? —con sus palabras restó importancia a la orden del maestro.

La actitud de Natsu los sorprendió, después de todo, al único que escuchaba y obedecía sin rechistar era al tercero. El maestro lo vio fijamente y Natsu devolvió la mirada con igual intensidad. El ambiente fue tenso, el anciano sólo suspiró y habló:

—¿Que sucedió en tu mente?

Había previsto la probabilidad de esa pregunta. Y por lo tanto tenía una respuesta de antemano. —En mi mente me encontré con Igneel. Hablamos sobre varias cosas, y encontré el fin a mi tormento, eso es todo — mintió a medias.

—¿Qué hacia Igneel en tu mente? —preguntó Levy, ávida en busca de conocimiento, e interrumpiendo el ambiente enrarecido.

Natsu le sonrió antes de responderle. —Eso no lo sé, solo discutimos, de cuan decepcionado estaba de mí, considerándome indigno y que la próxima vez que lo visitara le llevara un presente.

Una verdad a medias no hacía daño. Aunque Levy no quedo satisfecha, su mirada profunda buscaba indicios de un engaño.

—Esa respuesta no dice todo lo que necesito saber. Hubo un momento, cuando permanecías durmiendo, en que liberaste una energía maligna, digna de un rey demonio —añadió Makarov en busca de más detalles.

Natsu igualmente había previsto este suceso. Teniendo unas opciones en mente: Si hablaba ¿que decía? La verdad o una mentira blanca, también podía ser una verdad a medias. Pero llegó a una respuesta apropiada.

La oficina se mantuvo en silencio durante unos cinco minutos, por lo que Makarov comprendió cual era la respuesta, el chico se negaba a hablar. Algo que lo enfureció, su energía mágica hizo acto de presencia, haciendo que Natsu diera un paso al frente.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —cortó tajantemente. El ambiente se puso tenso, la energía de Makarov no quería ceder, y Natsu, al final cedió, dándole una mirada indescifrable —. Agradezco que se preocupen, pero no puedo hablar de algo que ni yo conozco.

—Vamos, Abuelo, déjalo en paz, es mejor darle su espacio —intervino Laxus calmando el ambiente—. Entonces dinos ¿Entrenaras? —preguntó para cambiar de tema, después de todo en Fairy Tail todos son una familia, y él jugaba el papel del hermano mayor. —Hare lo que este a mi alcance para ayudarte —añadió.

—¡Oh! ¡Era por eso que vine! ¡Jajajaja! Gracias Laxus. Pero ya he tomado una decisión —de pie, frente a Erza, se inclinó ligeramente—. Por favor, enséñame a manejar la espada.

La pelirroja se sorprendió por el pedido, y los demás se sorprendieron por ver un atisbo del Natsu de antaño. ¿Una persona podía cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo? Natsu lo hizo, ahora era lago maduro, pensaba lo que decía y, lo más insólito, su sonrisa era extraña, inexplicablemente extraña, aunque era de Natsu, al mismo tiempo parecía lo contrario.

Erza, salió de su aturdimiento y aceptó, con una sonrisa en su rostro. —Claro que sí. Pero no seré suave, así que prepárate.

Se puso de pie y ella con su magia convocó dos espadas entregándoselas a Natsu, tomó al mencionado y estaba a punto de salir. —Alto ahí Erza, yo también entrenare a Natsu —se adelantó Mirajane, y le tomó del otro brazo.

—Yo también quiero ser de ayuda —habló Siegran, parando la disputa de ambas féminas.

Natsu tenía la respuesta de antemano, así que no lo pensó. —Gracias Siegran, pero si Mirajane me entrena, es seguro que quedare exhausto.

Siegran desvió la mirada, comprendiendo que lo mejor sería no insistir.

No esperó otra propuesta, así que arrastró a ambas mujeres fuera del gremio. Sin importarle la opinión de los demás.

—Vaya, hoy en día estos jóvenes ya no respetan —con esas palabras dio por terminada la reunión.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**

El tiempo transcurrió, entrenó cada día con Erza el uso de la espada, y con Mirajane sus habilidades físicas en combate. Laxus se presentó en algunas ocasiones para ayudarlo con el entrenamiento. Gray siempre llegaba a molestarlo como era costumbre.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_En la casa de la familia Strauss más Natsu. Por la noche. Quince días después de que empezara el entrenamiento… _

—Tsu-kun, tú comida está deliciosa —le felicitó la albina menor, ya que Natsu decidió que tenía que agradecer la hospitalidad.

—¡Hombre! Es cierto, serias un buen esposo para mi hermana.

Con esa frase, Mirajane y Lissana se sonrojaron, después de todo, Elfman no especifico de cuál de ellas hablaba.

—Estoy seguro que cualquier hombre sería feliz al lado de ellas —respondió, con una sonrisa suave, haciendo que ellas se sonrojaran aún más.

—Por Dios. Tsu-kun, Elf-nii, sí serán —Lissana se encontraba haciendo un puchero, que la hacía lucir más linda.

—Elfman mañana te entrenaré personalmente —Mirajane le prometía un día lleno de puro dolor. Algo que hizo a Elfman callar inmediatamente.

—Vamos, Mira-chan, no seas tan mala, sólo es un juego —Natsu intervino, salvando a Elfman. Extrañamente Mirajane obedeció sin oponerse, con sus mejillas teñidas de un suave rosa.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Después de haber cenado amenamente, Natsu se fue a la habitación que le habían dado hace un tiempo. Dejó la puerta entre abierta, se sentó mientras esperaba a que ella apareciera.

—Natsu quiero hablar contigo —entre penumbras, la suave voz femenina rompió el silencio de la habitación, a paso sereno acortó la distancia entre ellos. Gracias a la tenue luz del cielo nocturno, pudo ver a Mirajane usando solamente un camisón celeste, de esos que se transparentaban en ciertas partes; ella, se desató el cabello, dejando que cayera, tan largo que algunos mechones cubrieron esas partes que debían permanecer ocultas.

—¿Que necesitas Mira-chan? —Natsu sonrió con arrogancia absoluta, mientras, en un movimiento brusco la tendía sobre la cama, y se subía sobre ella, colocando ambos brazos para que no escapara, cosa que no sucedería.

—No lo soporto más —dijo, con un tenue rubor y una mirada anhelante. Acercó su rostro, hasta que sus labios tocaron los de Natsu—. Eres~ tan~ nn~ malo~ —se quejó ella entre besos.

Le rasgó el camisón, dejando los hermosos pechos al aire libre. Sin duda alguna, se prendió del izquierdo, saboreando el pedazo suave de carne, dulce y apetitosa. —¿Por qué soy malo? —respondió, mientras apretaba el pezón derecho entre su pulgar e índice; lo estiraba, y pellizcaba, arrancándole gemidos amorosos.

—Mm~ Ah~ —Mirajane acarició la melena rosa, mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de la sensación, dejando que él se amamantara, así como lo haría un niño. Natsu se sentó en la cama, asegurándose de llevarse a la mujer consigo, y continúo con el ataque a la dócil mujer. Ella sentada sobre las caderas de Natsu, manteniendo sólo sus bragas blancas, comenzó a frotar su intimidad contra la dureza del pantalón—. Coqueteas~ mmm~ con Lissana~ mmm~, frente a mi~.

Las manos de Natsu acariciaban la esbelta retaguardia, dejó que uno de sus dedos se escabullera debajo de la braga. Y con sutileza, acarició ese lugar que la volvía loca.—_Justo ahí_ —fue el gemido que recibió, ese gemido tan delicioso para su oído. Sonrió de lado, y hundió el dedo, al mismo tiempo que mordía con vehemencia el pedazo de carne que tenía a la altura de su boca.

—¡AAAHHHH! —Mirajane se retorció, con su retaguardia bajo ataque, y el frente en llamas, liberó su liquido sobre las entrepierna del hombre. No pudo resistir la sensación de placer combinada con dolor, más el lento escrutinio del intruso en su interior; eran jóvenes, y Natsu había sido su primer hombre, y aunque al principio pensó que él era un inexperto, con el correr de los días, eso fue desmentido. Él demostró que sabía complacer a una mujer, siempre tocaba cada zona erógena, suave o fuerte, lento o rápido, y la volvió adicta a ese placer.

Natsu la devolvió a la cama, dejando que ella se recuperara. Mientras tanto, se quitó la playera blanca y la bermuda negra, quedando en ropa interior. Ella extendió los brazos, con ese sonrojo que la hacía lucir endemoniadamente atractiva, aun con la poca luz, ella irradiaba una belleza divina. —Te~ necesito~ —imploró, con la voz entrecortada, una voz llena de deseo.

Nuevamente se subió sobre ella, besándola con exigencia, acariciándola con sutileza. Haciéndola que temblara, que lo deseara y… asegurándose de que no olvidara quien era su dueño. Dejando marcas en lugares visibles, porque él era el hombre, y egoístamente quería dejar en claro a cualquiera que la mirara, que ella tenía dueño… Y ella se dejó hacer, sin oponer resistencia, demostrando que lo amaba, aunque por el momento el sentimiento no fuera mutuo.

—Te~ necesito~ —volvió a implorar, con esa faceta, llena de lujuria y amor. _"Jodeme" _imploró mentalmente.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, llena de orgullo y soberbia, amaba ser el único que podía ver de esa manera a La Demonio, tan débil y sumisa. Con la sensación de poder, decidió jugar con ella, quería obtener algo y no se detendría hasta lograrlo. Con una sonrisa malvada colocó su pene sobre la braguita húmeda de la albina, Mirajane se mordió el labio para no gritar, porque en la cama siempre era una chillona, esperando que él la penetrara, pero eso no sucedió. —Aaaahhh~ —gimió al sentir como Natsu rozaba su entrada, lo anhelaba, pero él se negaba a cumplirle. Simplemente rozaba su humedad. Lo vio a la cara, y descubrió su malvada sonrisa.

—Dámelo~ mmm~ —rogó.

—¿Qué quieres que te dé? —susurró con voz ronca, llena de deseo. Deseo por ella, se acercó y mordió suavemente uno de los pezones, que ella le ofrecía—. Dime… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Soy tuya, no me hagas sufrir —como mujer tenía su orgullo, pero algo en su interior, le pedía someterse a él, y solo a él. —T-t-tu verga, métemela y jódeme bien duro hasta qu aahhh~ —gritó fuerte cuando él finalmente la poseyó.

—Bien dicho, mi princesa demonio.

Natsu fue lento, embriagándose con la sensación que lo apretaba, percibiendo como cada pliegue lo apretaba con fiereza, extiendo todo a su paso. Asegurándose de que ella tomara su forma. Aumentó el ritmo.

—Aaaaaaahhhhhh~ —volvió a gritar. _"Llegas tan profundo"._

—Ssshhhh, Liss podría escucharte —le susurró al oído, pero no hacia el intento de hacer algo para que ella no siguiera gritando. Nuevamente aumentó sus embestidas, y de esa manera aumentaron también los gritos de Mirajane. —Másssss~ —imploró. Y Natsu no se hizo de rogar. Le dio la vuelta -dejándola a cuatro patas- y siguió embistiéndola sin piedad. Tomó uno de sus pechos y con los dedos índice y corazón, comenzó a estirar el rosado pezón. Ella fue atraída hacia él y comenzaron a besarse.

—Ese _***kiss***_es el _***kiss***_puntoooo _***kiss***_ aca_***kiss***_boooo

La sensación que la embriagaba, la estaba llevando al mundo de la inconsciencia. Pero Natsu, la jalo contra sí -aún más- y llegó aún más adentro. _"Mi uterooooo"_ depositando su semilla en su interior.

—…

Mirajane no pronunció nada, ni siquiera se quejó cuando Natsu marcaba su hombro, dejando una señal violácea sobre la piel de porcelana.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**

_Al mismo tiempo que el encuentro sexual entre Mirajane y Natsu ocurría…_

Ligeros gemidos se escuchaban en la habitación contigua. Su mano derecha, pellizcaba con pasión su seno izquierdo, mientras que con la otra jugaba con su intimidad. Un trapo funcionaba como mordaza, para así no soltar sus alaridos.

Primero un dedo, bombeando con velocidad en su interior, luego dos no fueron suficientes, lo necesitaba de gran manera.

—Tsu-kun~ —murmuró entre dientes. Imaginando que él era, quien con sus hábiles manos recorría su joven cuerpo. Haciéndola temblar con su simple toque, que con la dulzura de un caballero la besaba por primera vez. Estaba ansiosa, lo anhelaba. Que Natsu la tomara por primera vez, entregarse sólo a él y a nadie más. Que fuera ella, en vez de su hermana—. Tsu-kun.

Sus dedos eran insuficientes para aliviar el picor que tenía por dentro. Bajó su otra mano y con cuidado, tocó su floreciente botoncito rosa. Un choque eléctrico recorrió su cuerpo, mordió con fuerza el trapo en su boca, para acallar el grito. Se había corrido. Su cuerpo dio ligeros espasmos, hasta tranquilizarse. Suaves lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Le dolía, haber perdido a Natsu, pero más le dolía que la mujer que se lo arrebató fuera su adorada hermana. Con tristeza, se sumergió en el mundo de los sueños.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**

_De vuelta con Natsu y Mirajane…_

La apoyó contra la pared, ella alzó el trasero. Natsu besó la nuca, luego la espalda hasta que llegó a su objetivo.

Ella suspiró cuando sintió como Natsu comenzaba a comerle su conejito. _"Tan rico_~_… más_~_"._ Estuvieron unos minutos, haciéndolo, sumergidos en un mundo solo para los dos. De improvisto la embistió de manera fuerte, elevándola unos centímetros del suelo y dejándola de puntillas. _"OHHHHHHHH"._ El semen se desbordaba desde su interior. Cuanto tiempo llevaban fornicando, porque eso era lo que hacían, aunque lo amara. Lo sabía muy bien, él aun no la amaba. Por el momento sólo tenía ojos para Erza. Una descarga eléctrica golpeó su cuerpo y mente, sumergiéndola en sus recuerdos.

**FLASHBACK**

_Algunos días antes… _

Apenas habían terminado otro día de entrenamiento de Natsu, al lado de Erza y a su lado. Y lo pudo ver nuevamente, aunque él lo tratara de ocultar, aunque hubiese mentido frente a todos, aunque lo negara. Aun la seguía amando_. "Sí que es afortunada",_ con cautela se abalanzó sobre él. Y quedo sobre la espalda del hombre.

—¿Que pasa Mira? —preguntó Erza, extrañada por el raro comportamiento de su rival.

—No es algo que te interese, porque no vas con tu noviecito, el entrenamiento ha terminado —atacó mordazmente. La encaró, con los puños cerrados lista para pelear. Pero Erza simplemente se retiró cabizbaja, sin decir palabra alguna.

—No debiste hacer eso Mirajane —le recriminó Natsu.

Pero ella le sonrió, tenía una estrategia que seguir. Y lo primero era confirmar los verdaderos sentimientos de Natsu. —Aun la amas —no fue una pregunta, sólo una afirmación.

Parpadeó sorprendido, para luego suspirar con pesar, ella lo conocía bastante bien. —Pensé que era un buen mentiroso —dijo, dispuesto a regresar a la nueva casa, avanzó hasta estar frente a frente—. Ya no duele como antes, con el tiempo ese amor morirá.

—Entonces te ayudare a acelerar el proceso —y lo besó. Natsu trató de apartarse pero ella le negó ese derecho. El beso duro unos minutos pero Natsu no lo correspondió, solo se quedó de pie, estoico.

—Has terminado ya, Mirajane —le dio la espalda, listo para irse—. Lo mejor será que busque otro lugar para vivir —agregó.

—Espera —tomó fuertemente la mano, negándose a soltarlo.

—Te aprecio demasiado Mirajane, y por eso no quiero hacerte daño.

—Te amo tanto, que no me importan los riesgos que corra para estar contigo.

—Inclusive si debes pasar por sobre tu hermana…

—¿Lo sabes?

—Ya no soy tan tonto, como para no darme cuenta —suspiró con pesar y la encaró—. Después de todo es mi culpa por no haber sido claro con ustedes desde un principio.

—Es lo mismo que te sucede, aunque nos hubieras pedido que no te amaramos, en el corazón no se puede mandar —ella se encontraba llorando, lágrimas sinceras escurrían por su bello rostro. Natsu la abrazó.

—Me amas tanto, como para hacer lo que yo te diga, sin importar que tan malo sea —sus palabras eran oscuras y tenebrosas. Esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, pero su resolución era grande.

—Te amo tanto, como para detenerte cuando desvíes tu camino. Te amo, y porque lo hago, te detendría inclusive si debo hacerte daño —dijo con valor. Natsu le sonrió.

—Jajajajajajajaja… como era de esperarse de ti, Mira-chan… aunque no era lo que esperaba escuchar, pero si era lo que quería escuchar —le revolvió el cabello. Aunque su rostro estuviera empañado en lágrimas, aún era hermosa, con su cabello en una cola de cabello y su camisa negra con calcomanía de la banda 'GirlsDeMo'.

—¿Y Liss? —comentó, aun podía hacer que ella cambiara de opinión.

—Esta es una batalla entre mujeres, y no aceptare perderte por segunda vez… aunque tenga que lastimar a mi hermana en el proceso —su resolución no flaquearía.

—Soy demasiado afortunado por poder tenerte… pero, quiero mantener esto en secreto ¿Aceptas?

—¿Es por ella?

—No, es por ti… no quiero que piensen mal sobre ti, o que te estoy usando…ya tienes suficiente conmigo —dijo, haciendo referencia al daño que él podría causarle.

—Nunca me ha importado lo que los demás digan sobre mi… más bien seré la envidia de muchas mujeres —le menciono, mientras comenzaba a acariciar el fornido tórax del chico, y procedía a besarlo por segunda vez. Besó que el correspondió—. Te hare olvidarla, y grabare mi nombre en tu corazón —le prometió.

El beso concluyó y Natsu hizo una pequeña reverencia, como las que se hacen al invitar a una dama a bailar un vals. —Bienvenida a mi mundo.

Mientras el permanecía con la mirada gacha, una sonrisa perversa se formó en su rostro. Mirajane fue ajena, a esa sonrisa y a los pensamientos del joven.

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta, pero Erza observó desde lejos siendo incapaz de escuchar lo que ellos hablaron, pero si capaz de ver como ella lo besaba. Besos que aumentaron de intensidad.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Cuando despertó de sus memorias se encontraba frente a una Lissana durmiente. En su rostro de joven mujer se observaban algunas lágrimas rebeldes recorrer sus mejillas_. "Perdón Lissana"_ pensó. Antes de percatarse que se encontraba en cuatro patas y Natsu detrás de ella.

—Altoo~ —trató de protestar, pero una fuerte nalgada la hizo gemir. Lissana no reaccionó. —Por favor —rogó, a lo que Natsu respondió dándole sus propias bragas. La orden fue clara. De inmediato metió el trapo, húmedo por sus jugos y la esencia de Natsu, en su boca y lo hizo a tiempo, ya que otra nalgada más había sido proporcionada a su mejilla derecha -antes había sido la izquierda-. Sus jugos desbordaban en gran cantidad su pequeño tesoro, señal de que lo disfrutaba. _"No puedo evitarlo"_, pensó complacida.

Lissana se removió inquieta en la cama.

Natsu se acercó a Mirajane y susurró unas palabras: —La próxima será tu hermana.

Y sin darle tiempo a protestas, la empaló de un sólo golpe, llegando hasta lo más profundo. _"Ohhh_~_ mi Dios"._ El clímax para la albina fue inminente, apretó tan fuertemente, que Natsu pensó que lo aplastaría. Como si quisiera exprimir hasta la última gota. —Se ve que te gusta, Mira —susurró. Ella ya no soportó su propio peso, algo que Natsu notó. Y con gran maestría enganchó sus dos brazos bajo las rodillas de la albina, elevándola. Quedando su conejito -siendo masacrado- justo enfrente del rostro de su hermanita, rociando algunas gotas sobre ella. El morbo de la situación tenía su mente dormida, tanto que no notó cuando Lissana lentamente despertaba.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Despertó, se tocó el rostro y sintió algo húmedo -que no eran sus lágrimas-, _"¡Mira-nee!"_ quiso gritar, pero al percatarse de la situación su rostro se sonrojó furiosamente. _"¡Tan salvaje!"._ La curiosidad pudo más que su raciocinio y se quedó quieta observando como Natsu bajaba a su hermana una y otra vez. Su temperatura subió más y más. Sin darse cuenta su mano derecha viajó hasta su intimidad, y comenzó a masturbarse lentamente, aumentando el ritmo a medida que sucedía el acto. Acercó su rostro hasta la conexión entre su hermana y Natsu, olisqueo el aroma, con parsimonia acerco su otra mano. _"No puedo evitarlo", _pensó completamente hipnotizada.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Mirajane abrió los ojos, al sentir como una mano llena de dudas, la empezaba a tocar. Bajó su mirada, sólo para encontrar a su pequeña hermana frente a su intimidad. Quiso protestar, pero los labios de Natsu la acallaron. La electricidad recorrió su cuerpo, cuando un cálido aliento le pegó de lleno en su zona intima. —¡AAAAAHHHHHH! —gritó al momento en que Lissana besaba su clítoris y Natsu inundaba su intimidad una vez más.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**

El aroma que desprendía su hermana, fue como un afrodisiaco, aletargando su mente y dejando que sus deseos más bajos se manifestaran. Sin siquiera ser consciente de lo que hacía, acercó su boca hasta el floreciente botón, pasó su lengua, dejando que sus pupilas se maravillaran con el nuevo sabor y lentamente lo mordisqueó. Despertó del trance cuando su rostro fue bañado, en gran cantidad, por un líquido tibio, y también gracias al alarido placentero de Mirajane. Con un sonoro plop la masculinidad del chico salió -aun erecta- del interior, regando una gran cantidad de semilla en su rostro. Desprevenida y con la boca abierta, una cantidad se coló en su interior, instintivamente, su deseo de mujer, degustó por unos segundos y luego lo tragó, en cada momento gimió de gusto. —Mm~

Su mundo cambio, el paladar de niña maduró y exigía probar nuevamente aquel líquido que le había dado vida, acercó su boca hasta el glande, enrollando lentamente su lengua, pasándola por debajo de la uretra, incitándolo a que rociara su paladar.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Mirajane se encontraba fuera de combate, con la cabeza descansando sobre su hombro derecho y con su pecho subiendo y bajando con parsimonia. Sintió como unos suaves labios se posaban en su anatomía y una lengua inexperta comenzaba a lamer el resto de semen que salía. "_Perfecto_". Sonrió, sonrisa digna de cualquier demonio que está a punto de devorar a un cordero.

Lissana pasó su lengua lentamente, bajó por todo el falo y subió, con los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas sonrojadas, se metió la cabeza del pene a la boca. Como si fuese un bon bon. Pero de repente fue privada de su dulce. _"Nooo"_ Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Vio como Mirajane era acomodada sobre su cama. Natsu la tapó cuidadosamente y sus miradas se encontraron, la suave sonrisa que Natsu mantenía se ensanchó a más no poder. Y ella recuperó la cordura. La vergüenza invadió su rostro manifestándose como un carmín brillante. Retrocedió hasta quedar al pie de la cama, estaba por caerse, pero Natsu la tomó de la mano.

—Lo disfrutaste Liss —afirmó, empleando un tono ronco, con el propósito de seducirla, algo que estaba funcionando bien, aunque ella tratara de negarlo:

—¡No es lo que crees! —Replicó, con una voz aguda, llena de nerviosismo—. Enserio no-no —pero sus ojos se fijaron en la anatomía erecta del chico.

Natsu descubrió el lugar que ella miraba tan intensamente y sin mediar palabra, acercó su cadera hasta estar a la altura del rostro de la albina. —Hay más leche para ti, claro, sólo si quieres —hizo una pausa mientras con su mano movía su miembro de izquierda a derecha—. ¿Quieres más Lissana?

Quedó hipnotizada por las palabras y por segunda ocasión hizo a un lado su raciocinio. Abrió su boca y procedió a realizar su labor. —Ohhhh … Diosss… que buena eres Lissss —escuchar a Natsu gemir, y diciendo su nombre -y no el de su hermana- la excito más, con su mano prosiguió a jugar con su intimidad, mientras su boca se mantenía ocupada.

Suaves ronquidos inundaban la habitación, acompañados por tiernos sonidos de succión y pequeños chapoteos. Natsu con brusquedad tomó la cabeza de Lissana y comenzó a mover las caderas con fuerza. _"Tan deliciosoooo", _pensó mientrastrataba de resistirse pero no pudo competir con la fuerza masculina. —¡OHHHHHH! —gritó, inundando la garganta de la chica. Ella tragó todo lo que pudo, para no ahogarse, el miembro comenzó el lento retiro, dejando que el líquido saliera a borbotones. Finalmente salió, dejando que ella gimoteara gustosamente.

Lissana se limpió el resto de líquido lechoso que quedó en su rostro y lamio lo último que brotaba de Natsu, se estaba transformando en una adicta, aunque realmente él la estaba moldeando a su entero gusto. Ella jugó en su boca y finalmente lo tragó. _"Que rico sabor"._

Esos ojos celestes nublados de lujuria, sus bellas facciones cubiertas de un líquido lechoso junto a un carmín suave y tierno, todo eso sólo provocó que su erección permaneciera imbatible. Trago en seco, y después se relamió los labios. Mirajane había despertado su libido, la primera vez lo hicieron hasta el amanecer, y lo mismo sucediendo en las siguientes ocasiones, su libido era tal, que una mujer no era suficiente, ahora tenía al alcance a la tierna y dulce Lissana, y no dudaría en tomarla, la haría gritar, que gritara pidiendo más… y llegó la hora.

—Lisss~ —le susurró al oído. Extendió su mano y ella dócilmente se dejó guiar. Besó el cuello desprotegido de la joven, mientras ella con sus brazos rodeaba su cabellera rosa. Con un simple click el sostén fue retirado, dejando desprotegido el tesoro que resguardaba. Succionó la tierna piel, y estuvo seguro que en unas cuantas horas aparecerían las marcas que tanto le gustaba dejar en Mirajane, sólo que ahora lo haría con Lissana.

—Natsu~ —suspiró. Ya no le importaba las consecuencias de esto, ni siquiera tenía importancia si era la segunda o la última. Con premura, buscó los tan ansiados labios del pelirrosa, lo besó, mezcló la esencia de el con su saliva, haciendo una mezcla rara, pero con un sabor singular, su lengua inexperta rápidamente fue diezmada.

Natsu colocó ambas manos en la cintura de la mujer, y con un movimiento la elevó, ella enrolló sus piernas alrededor de él, buscando como sostenerse. En esa posición la llevó contra la pared.

—Ah~

El cambio repentino la hizo gemir. _"Ohhh que bueno"._ Natsu empezó a rozar fervientemente su erección contra el pedazo de tela, sin dejar de besarla, apenas si separaban para dar una bocanada de aire, y volvían al deseo. Ella, tantos años esperando por este momento, amándolo en secreto, exigía que ese tiempo perdido fuera retribuido. Finalmente se separaron, y un hilo de saliva los mantuvo conectados. —Natsu~ waa~ besas tan~ —susurró, embriagada de muchas sensaciones.

—Lissanaaa —respondió, con la misma voz ronca y cargada de deseo. Ella desenrolló sus piernas y el bajó lentamente, llenando de besos todo el virginal cuerpo. Ella se mordió el dedo, para evitar gemir más de la cuenta—. Aahhhh —algo que Natsu no permitiría, él era un experto y ella una primeriza, y como tal, conocía cada punto que debía tocar para hacer que cualquier mujer se derritiera.

Natsu finalmente llegó a ese tesoro que había sido reservado, durante muchos años, para que el indicado lo abriera y obtuviera la gloria de ser el primero, porque el primero se llevaría lo mejor. Sólo hacía falta quitar la última barrera. —Liss —pronunció, aunque su voz era suave, tenía un tono de autoridad, y ella sin más remedio quitó sus manos.

—Se gentil. Ah~ Tsu~

Dejó que su cálido aliento golpeara la tela húmeda, y con su lengua contorneó toda la feminidad, cubierto por la transparencia, florecía orgullosamente un botón cereza, con los incisivos mascó ligeramente el diminuto pedazo de carne, causando que ella vociferara su nombre. Tuvo que usar sus manos, para que ella no cayera… después del tiempo suficiente, rasgó la tela, dejando que el valiente conejito, el cual no era nada más que la tanga, caerá muerto. Señal de en unos minutos dejaría de ser una niña para pasar a ser una mujer. _"Mi mujer"_ pensó, y eso lo llenaba de orgullo.

La vista era agradable, el pequeño manjar goteando mieles sólo para ser bebidos por tan ávida boca, coronado de unos vellos blancos como la nieve. _"Vaya. Son iguales aquí abajo, hermanas tenían que ser"._ Con maestría comenzó a beber del néctar, ella apretó sus piernas, y con sus manos lo empujó más. Los dulces gemidos de Lissana no se hicieron esperar, y su quinto orgasmo llegó. Nuevamente ella resbaló poco a poco por la pared, Natsu la sostuvo con su propio cuerpo, y nuevamente la volvió a besar. —Se mía Lissana —le susurró, terminado el beso, y sin contemplaciones la empaló de un golpe.

—Y solo tuya —le juró con suaves lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, mientras se aferraba a él, y dejaba que él marcara el ritmo. Hicieron el amor, durante un buen tiempo, hasta que ella no pudo más.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Lo primero que vio al despertar fue a su hermana contra la pared, subiendo y bajando al ritmo que Natsu imponía. La más joven, gritaba llena de gozo, creando senderos rojos en la espalda masculina. Un último grito, más fuerte que los anteriores, y Lissana cayó rendida. Proclamando cuanto lo amaba, y susurrando cosas inaudibles. Segundos después Natsu retiraba su miembro de la intimidad de su hermanita, los recuerdos le llegaron de golpe y comprendió lo que había sucedido. _"La hizo su mujer… no, ahora, somos sus mujeres"._

•**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Cargó a Lissana hasta colocarla en la cama y encaró a la albina mayor. —Hola dormilona —saludó juguetonamente. Para después besar suavemente a la mujer.

Agarró la mano del muchacho y llevó dicha mano hasta su seno izquierdo, donde estaba su corazón. —Siente como late de alegría… gracias por querernos —le sonrió con dulzura, sonrisas que solo él había podido ver.

—Te equivocas Mira, soy yo el que está agradecido.

Le dio otro beso, y se unió a ella. Lo hicieron hasta la saciedad. Mirajane en cuatro, mientras le devolvía el favor a su hermana; Lissana cabalgándolo y Natsu comiéndose a la mayor; Natsu rompiéndole el culo a la pequeña mientras Mira consentía a la llorona.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Gritos era lo único que se escuchaba, gritos desgarradores y sollozos. El reino de Prounce se encontraba ardiendo, rodeado por llamas negras que no permitían escapar a nadie, hace dos horas que la masacre había empezado, al principio valientes hombres le hicieron frente. Pero, en cuestión de segundos, esos valientes se habían encontrado cara a cara con la muerte en forma de persona: El Rey de Espadas.

Paso a paso se hacía camino hasta el castillo real, en busca de aquel que había osado oponerse. Los soldados que aun custodiaban la ciudad, hacían lo posible para salvar a los ciudadanos -a los que se podía-. Refugiándolos en túneles subterráneos que abarcaban toda la ciudad. La familia real, posicionada en la entrada a las catacumbas gritaban órdenes con tal de resguardar la mayor cantidad de vidas posibles. De 1 millón de habitantes que eran originalmente, ahora sólo había un poco más de la mitad refugiados, mientras el resto hacía tiempo para que sus familias o seres amados lograran escapar. Niños llorando, voluntarios cargando moribundos en camillas improvisadas, los heridos entraban en filas continuas. Algunos -los que más suerte tenían- solo les hacía falta una extremidad y otros que llegaban casi, cuando sus vidas se extinguían.

—Vaya, escapan como cucarachas bajo las rocas —murmuró indignado, a la vez que desenterraba su espada de un incauto. Debía admitirlo, los ciudadanos de Prounce eran valientes -algunos- a pesar de la masacre que llevaba causando desde hace dos horas, aún seguían llegando para pelear. Cuando mataba a uno, dos más lo reemplazaban. A unos pocos metros se encontraba la entrada principal a las catacumbas. Solo podía observar como ríos de personas fluían en el lugar. Sintió impotencia.

Dio un salto y se colocó sobre lo alto de un edificio. —Tal parece que tendré que utilizarlo —y emprendió la retirada.

El grito de alegría no se hizo esperar por parte de aquellos que habían sobrevivido, al observar que el despiadado enemigo se retiraba con el rabo entre las piernas. Ilusos.

Llegó a lo alto de una montaña, podía observar a la perfección la destrucción que había causado en Prounce. —¡Youtou: Tenma Koufuku!

En su mano derecha apareció la empuñadura de una espada, color violeta. Solo la empuñadura, ya que no tenía hoja. Con un movimiento ascendente, de la empuñadura surgió una niebla negra que rodeó a la ciudad. No hubo gritos, ni uno sólo. Como si solamente fuera una simple neblina. Pasados los minutos, la niebla desapareció. Y en su lugar sólo quedó un agujero negro, tan profundo que no se podía vislumbrar el fondo. Guardó silencio durante unos minutos, tratando de escuchar por si había quedado algún sobreviviente. Confirmando que ya no había nada, se echó a reír.

—JAJAJAJAJAJA

•**·.·´¯`·.·•  
****ღ**  
**•**  
**•**

Un movimiento a su lado lo alertó y a la vez lo despertó de su propio mundo. A su lado derecho, Mirajane Strauss y al izquierdo Lissana Strauss. Ambas mujeres desnudas, cubiertas nada más por una manta. Se puso de pie, sin importarle si despertaba a las bellas mujeres y mucho menos le importó su propia desnudez. El sol ya se había erguido, fuerte y radiante. La luz le dio de lleno en la cara, cerró los ojos, esperando para que se acostumbraran.

—Buenos días Natsu —lo saludaron, al tiempo en que unos suaves pechos se presionaban contra su espalda—. Wow, tan enérgico como siempre —dijo la mujer mientras acariciaba la erección del joven.

—Hola Mira-chan

Se dio la vuelta para encararla y comenzó con un beso apasionado. —Tan _*__**kiss***_ ansiosa _*__**kiss***_ estás.

Con su mano derecha le apretó el pecho izquierdo, pellizco el botón que empezaba a florecer de excitación. _"Solo por ti" _pensó la mujer.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Un sonido de succión le molestaba el sueño, por lo que no tuvo más opción que despertar. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, pasó sus manos sobando sus ojos, para que despertara completamente, lo primero que vio fue a Natsu -desnudo- sentado en la orilla de la cama con las manos apoyándose sobre el colchón. —Ohhh Miraaa —gimió él, y fue en ese momento en que observó una cabellera albina subir y bajar a una velocidad constante_._

—Ohhh un poco más Miraaaaa —rugió liberando su carga en la boca de la mencionada. Tomó de la mano a Lissana, guiándola hasta su miembro, y con la mano de Lissana comenzó a masturbarse lentamente, soltando los últimos restos de semen sobre el rostro de la mayor.

—Buenos días Tsu-kun —mordió el lóbulo derecho haciéndolo gemir.

—Lissss buen día.

—Hola Mira-nee —saludó. Mirajane se comía los últimos restos, y se puso de pie. Mostrando su cuerpo casi por completo desarrollado. _"Hermosa"_ pensó la menor.

—Hola hermana —devolvió el saludo y procedió a besar a Natsu en la boca, haciéndolo degustar de su propia esencia. El beso concluyó, y las miradas de ambas hermanas se encontraron. Sostuvieron la mirada, como si discutieran sólo con los ojos. Una batalla que duro un par de minutos y Mirajane suspiró resignada.

—Debo hacer el desayuno —mencionó. Antes de salir de la habitación, tomó la sabana para cubrir su cuerpo. Y dejó a Lissana y Natsu a solas.

—Liss- —pronunció siendo acallado.

Ella con su dedo índice selló sus labios. —No digas más Tsu-kun, no me importa si soy la última en tu vida, solo quiero estar contigo —y le brindó una sonrisa radiante. Se bajó de la cama y se puso en cuclillas, lentamente paseó su lengua desde la base ascendiendo delicadamente hasta la punta. Con su lengua penetró la uretra del chico. Enviando nuevas sensaciones. Con cariño metió la punta del pene en su boca, rozando sus dientes la carne blanda, su lengua se enrolló alrededor, y procedió a meter toda la anatomía en su boca. Bajó poco a poco, con esfuerzo se tragó todo el falo, lo mantuvo en su garganta, vio a los ojos a Natsu y comprendió, sabía lo que se venía en camino. Respiró hondo y dejó que Natsu marcara el ritmo. Con su mano libre, se comenzó a dar placer a sí misma, mientras disfrutaba la sensación de ser violada por la boca. Ambos llegaron al clímax, y ella pudo degustar de la semilla una vez más.

—Mira se tardara en hacer el desayuno Lisss —le susurró al oído. Le ofreció su mano, algo que ella aceptó gustosamente, la posicionó sobre su palo y la penetró con violencia. —¡AAHHHHHHH! —se pudo oír por toda la habitación. Con movimientos rítmicos atacaba sin piedad el conejito de la albina menor. Estuvieron haciéndolo durante varios minutos, hasta que Mirajane llamó a todos a desayunar. —¡Sólo un poco más Mira-nee! —exclamó extasiada.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•  
****ღ**  
**•**  
**•**

Es extraño que Elfman no haya despertado aun —dijo la mayor. Los tres se encontraban disfrutando de sus alimentos, preparados por Mirajane.

—Talvez quedo traumado con los gritos que pegaban anoche sus dos hermanas —mencionó casualmente, algo que hizo que ambas mujeres se sonrojaran fuertemente. _"Aunque creo que el somnífero que le puse, fue demasiado fuerte"_. En la cena que él mismo había preparado la noche anterior, se había asegurado de darle algo a Elfman, para que así no interrumpiera la fiesta que tenía planeada.

—Buen día Mira-neechan, Lissana, Natsu —saludó aun bostezando.

Sus hermanas se sonrojaron en extremo, —¿Qué les suce- —fue callado cuando un tenedor se impactó en su frente. —¡Cállate! —masculló.

—Mira-nee —le recriminó Lissana.

Elfman se arrastró hasta la mesa, se sentó en silencio y se quitó el tenedor, dejando escapar un chorrito de sangre. —Ten Elfman —Natsu le sirvió un plato de comida. —Sera mejor que te pongas algo en la frente —añadió.

—Es de hombres sangrar y no morir —. Y empezó a ingerir sus alimentos.

"_Si, este sería un buen día" _pensó sonriente, mientras de manera sutil manoseaba a las Strauss.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Vaya escribiré algunos detalles con respecto a las personalidades de algunos.

Levy McGarden: No pertenece a Shadow Gear. Encargada de la biblioteca del gremio. Maga asombrosa, posee un extenso conocimiento, el cual le permite emplear grandes magias, pero debido a su poca capacidad mágica el realizar grandes conjuros la fatiga de gran manera. Puede analizar la estructura mágica de los conjuros que ve a través de sus lentes, y por lo tanto es capaz de saber el daño que puede causar ciertos ataques, sumándole la habilidad de desarmar runas mágicas. Siempre con la mente fría y calmada, con un libro en su mano y sus fieles anteojos acompañándola. Solo ha llegado a demostrar cierta preocupación hacia Natsu. Y su magia preferida es Solid Script. La perfecta Kuudere.

Laxus Dreyar: Líder de la tribu Raijinshu, realiza misiones de clase S. Se preocupa por los miembros del gremio, cuando escucho que Natsu había sido herido, dejo la misión que realizaba y regreso al gremio, previniendo de esa manera cualquier ataque a alguno de sus hermanos. Al ser uno de los mayores ve a los demás magos como hermanos menores. Es el candidato ideal para convertirse en el sucesor de Makarov, al poner primero al gremio -como familia- antes que todo lo demás.

Elfman Strauss: En la misión cuando perdió el control de su magia y estuvo cerca de matar a Lissana, se prometió que se haría alguien fuerte. Haciendo a un lado su cobardía que lo había caracterizado, entrono su mente, alma y cuerpo. Adopto una personalidad digna de los hermanos Strauss, solo se comporta dócil cuando se trata de sus hermanas.

Mirajane Strauss: La hermana mayor de la familia Strauss, adopto una personalidad fuerte para poder proteger a sus hermanos. Solo con sus hermanos -ahora también Natsu- demuestra realmente quien es. Siempre usa ropas estilo gótica, porque simplemente le gusta. Se puede ver el ligero cambio -para los miembros del gremio- ya que ahora no es tan mal hablada.

Con referente a las Youtou, no son simples espadas, contienen un gran poder mágico y además de que poseen habilidades especiales, en sí, las Youtou nunca han aparecido en la historia, debido a que el Rey no deja a nadie con vida. Y la persona que les dio el título de youtou a las espadas fue él mismo, después de todo, cada espada que usa trae calamidad.

Youtou: Hoshikudaki - Espada de la Calamidad: Rompe Estrellas.

Youtou: Shinpuu Shourai - Espada de la Calamidad: Ascensión del Viento Divino.

Garden of End - Jardín del Fin.

Youtou: Tenchu - Espada de la Calamidad: Retribución Divina.

Youtou: Tenma Koufuku - Espada de la Calamidad: Bendición de las Tinieblas.

**IMPORTANTE**

A favor de la Campaña 'Con voz y voto'. Un favorito no expresa en ningún modo lo mucho que te puede gustar una historia.

Creo que para el autor siempre es satisfactorio leer las apreciaciones de la gente que lee uno de sus escritos. No los estoy exigiendo, para nada, pero no cuesta más de un minuto (creo), dejar un comentario sobre que te pareció. Esto no sólo nos motiva, sino que nos ayuda a mejorar cuando nos hacen ver en que fallamos para no volver a cometer el mismo error; siempre con el respeto y la buena onda que esto implica.


	4. El Rey IV: Memorias imborrables

Llegue al capítulo 4. Gracias a todos los que aún siguen esta historia. Es un capítulo de relleno, que sirve para atar ciertos cabos, además de consolidar la trama.

**El Rey, La Nube Escarlata, El Caballero Carmesí y La Araña. **

**Advertencia:** La historia se desarrolla en un semi-universo-alterno, alejado de la línea temporal del manga de FT. Los personajes en su mayoría son OoC (Out of Character) además de incluir algunos OC (Original Character). Muertes de personajes en los próximos capítulos. Este capítulo se divide en varias partes. Recibiendo cada una su título. La primera es narrada por Erza Scarlet. Las historias no siguen la línea del tiempo original. Suceden antes de que Natsu pierda su magia, durante e inclusive después de ese suceso.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Escribo sin lucro alguno. El concepto de '_Rey de Espadas_' es de mi invención.

**Reviews: **Al final del capítulo, los que no pude responder por mensaje privado.

"_Pensamientos"_

—Diálogos

-aclaraciones-

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

EL REY IV: Memorias imborrables.

**I**

"Retrospectiva de un final inminente"

Se removió inquieta en su cama, había dormido durante unos breves momentos. A su lado, yacía Siegran durmiendo apaciblemente, admiró la belleza de su novio, con suma ternura, acarició su rostro. Decidió ponerse de pie, mostrando su desnudez a la Luna. Tomó sus bragas y con lentitud se las acomodó. Su sostén fue el segundo. Y de esa manera avanzó con rumbo a la cocina, a prepararse un vaso de leche.

Desde la cocina tenía la posibilidad de ver la recamara entreabierta, el torso desnudo de Siegran siendo alumbrado por la luz lunar. A su mente llegaron los recuerdos de cómo fue que se conocieron.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**

_En cierta torre de esclavos…_ [En su mayoría narrado por Erza]

—Hola —me saludó un chico peliazul, con tatuaje en el rostro—. Mi nombre es Jellal —añadió con una radiante sonrisa.

Sólo quería llorar, con lagrimillas en los bordes de los ojos, me presente, después de todo mi madre siempre me inculcó buenos valores y modales. —Erza —susurré.

—Oye Jellal-nii —un chico exactamente igual al anterior apareció—. No la presiones —dijo. Y ahí estabas tú, tan parecidos entre los dos, pero diferentes. Con tu brazo rodeaste mi cabeza, y me reconfortaste —Llora —escuche, pero ya lo estaba haciendo mucho antes de que me lo pidieras. Ese fue mi primer encuentro con los gemelos Fernández. Dos hermanos tan unidos, que siempre hacían sonreír a los demás, aunque estuvieran peor_. "Si lo pienso bien, creo que son demasiados parecidos con el Natsu de antaño". _

—Eyyy Erza escapemos —propuso Jellal.

—Ehh —me quede muda, la sola idea me hacía feliz, pero habían muchos riesgos de por medio. —Tú, Siegran y yo —agregó. Tal parece que había tomado la decisión de dejar a los demás, en ese tiempo yo pensaba diferente, pero ahora creo que esa era la mejor manera.

—Me niego a dejar a los demás detrás —interviniste.

—No podemos salvarlos a todos Sieg —argumentó. Jellal tenía un punto.

—Lo lograremos, si hacemos una rebelión, lo lograremos —propusiste. Con pensamientos diferentes, lograste convencer a los demás. Pero no a Jellal.

La rebelión fue un fracaso…

—Atrápenlo —dijeron los guardias, señalándote. Jellal embistió a uno y mordió al otro—. Estúpidos guardias, ni siquiera pueden diferenciar al culpable —él asumió la culpa.

—¡Jellal! —tratamos de llegar hasta él. Pero con una patada, nos mandó a volar. Su mirada lo decía todo. Saldría de esta.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, cruelmente, los guardias hicieron pasar toda la tortura por los auto parlantes. Para que quedara como lección, pero fue todo lo contrario, avivo más la llama del deseo de libertad. Nosotros encerrados, sin darnos cuenta que la trifulca empezó en otros sectores. Gracias al mártir: Jellal. Nos dimos cuenta de todo, cuando llegaron a abrir la celda.

—Deprisa, tomen armas, y peleen —ordenó un hombre de mediana edad.

Pero teníamos un asunto más importante que ese, Jellal. Sin siquiera darme una señal, saliste corriendo en busca de tu hermano mayor. Llegue segundos después, y lo pude ver. Jellal amarrando contra un poste, brotando sangre desde varias heridas. —Jellal-nii por favor, aun no —le suplicaste.

La alegría inundo mi corazón, cuando le vi mover la cabeza y sonrió. Con mucha facilidad, rompió sus ataduras y camino hacia mí. —Cuídalo —me susurró. Con un rápido movimiento de su mano, vimos como decapitaba a dos guardias que habían llegado. —Erza, Sieg, adiós —y con magia nos mandó a volar lejos de la prisión. Fue entonces en que lo pude ver, una torre que se usaba como prisión. No recuerdo más…

•**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Tan sumergida estaba en sus memorias que no se dio cuenta cuando Siegran había llegado cerca. Sólo lo noto cuando él suavemente tocó su hombro. —Hola dormilona —le sonrió—. No deberías pensar en ello —susurró. Después de todo se conocían tan bien, que sin necesidad de palabras se podían llegar a entender.

—Le hemos buscado durante años.

—Y ni una sola pista de la ubicación de la torre, ni siquiera con el poder que tengo en el consejo, he podido encontrarlo —Siegran suspiró con pesar, siempre se lamentó—. Realmente soy alguien malvado —añadió.

—No lo digas… no es así, Jellal nos salvó la vida, y prometimos vivir por él —recordó el pacto que habían hecho hace años, después de buscar a Jellal durante bastante tiempo.

—Pero si yo, si sólo hubiese aceptado lo que mi hermano dijo-

—Dejarías de ser tú, después de todo, fue esa bondad la que me cautivó —rodeó sus brazos alrededor del peli-azul y lo besó suavemente. Se vieron a los ojos brevemente—. Sera mejor que regresemos a la cama.

—Estaré a tu lado cuando las pesadillas lleguen —aseguró, después de todo ella no podía dormir mucho últimamente—. Gracias por todo Sieg.

Los dos juntos decidieron dormir, ella siendo abrigada por los brazos del peli-azul. Y de esa manera se entregó a Morfeo…

•**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Algo extraño sucedía con ella, que estaba haciendo flotando sobre la gran sala del gremio. Fijó su vista, encontró a Natsu despertando gracias a Happy, a Lissana servirle una bebida. Vio como él tenía su vista fija en un punto, siguió su mirada, y fue cuando se encontró a sí misma, sentada junto a Siegran y Gray. Lo comprendió rápidamente, con velocidad se paró enfrente de Natsu, con la intención de detenerlo. Pero él la atravesó como si fuera un simple fantasma… Fue cuando se dio cuenta, solo era una espectadora, no podía hacer nada, simplemente observar como sucedía una trágica obra. Una tragedia escrita por un demonio sin corazón.

—Eres de rápida comprensión —una voz susurró a su espalda -igual a su propia voz-, se dio vuelta rápidamente pero su vista sólo dio con la oscuridad. Sabía lo que venía a continuación. Se tapó los oídos para evitar cualquier sonido, pero se dio cuenta que de nada servía… La pesadilla era la misma que había tenido desde hace dos noches, unas manos la obligarían a no apartar la mirada, mientras esa misma entidad desconocida relataba cada cosa que sucedería. **[**La siguiente obra es narrada por alguien desconocido, bien podría ser la consciencia de la pelirroja**]**

—Bien es hora de comenzar… —la entidad desconocida carraspeó un poco para aclarar su voz—. En esta ocasión seré la narradora…

…

… —E-E-Erza po-podriamos hablar afuera —escuché como Natsu tartamudeó, vi a Siegran, antes de que él me jalara de la mano sin mediar más palabra o esperar mi respuesta. Salimos del gremio, sin conocer siquiera a donde me llevaba, me deje llevar no me molestaba en absoluto. Llegamos al parque, realmente me sorprendí, después de todo él no me dijo nada durante el trayecto—. Natsu hacia dónde vamos —me detuve, causando que el hiciera lo mismo. Vi como empezaba a respirar de manera extraña, como si hubiese corrido durante una larga distancia. Y cuando quería preguntar si algo malo sucede…

—Tengamos una cita —dijo casualmente.

Me sorprendió, por un instante mi rostro se ruborizo asemejándose a mi cabello, sabía los sentimientos que se involucraban en una cita. Había tenido más de una cita -a escondidas- con Siegran. Me debatí mentalmente lo que debía hacer, la respuesta era clara: No. Pero conocía a Natsu, y sabía lo inocente que era para su edad. Supuse que era pura curiosidad de mi amigo así que decidi seguir, con el 'juego' de mi compañero. "_Grave error"._

—De acuerdo, Natsu —le di una tierna sonrisa, después de todo debía seguir con el 'juego'.

Vi cómo se sonrojaba, igual como cuando Lissana lo molestaba con que se casaran. Sentí un malestar en el estómago. _"Un mal presentimiento"_ pero preferí ignorarlo.

—Yosh… me encuentro encendido.

Con prisa me llevó al parque de diversiones. —Pensé que temías a los transportes —le hablé.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien —me aseguró. El parque era lindo, estaba acostumbrada a venir seguido con Siegran. Casi me había subido a todas las atracciones, junto a él. El malestar en mi abdomen creció, pero nuevamente lo ignore.

…

—Grave error.

…

Gane los peluches con suma facilidad, pero él se veía algo desanimado. Fuimos a golpear la campana con un mazo, y sin querer lo termine averiando. Me llevó al túnel del amor, un lugar a oscuras para poder acariciar a tu pareja, quise negarme pero no pude hacerlo. Mi ego, me lo impidió. Pero sólo para prevenir, cualquier cosa puse una de mis espadas. Lo mismo sucedió en la rueda de la fortuna, fue entonces en que me di cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Natsu, me sentí muy mal por él, así que decidí seguir con la cita, para no lastimarlo.

…

—Gravísimo error.

—¡Quiero regresar en el tiempo! —gritó, con lágrimas de tristeza en sus ojos.

—Eso no solucionara nada, Erza —respondió la voz que provenía de cualquier lugar y a la vez ninguno.

…

El paseo en el bote fue de lo más lindo, con Sieg, nunca habíamos hecho uno. "_Tendremos que venir la próxima vez"_ pensé. Pero no duro mucho, Natsu mostró síntomas de mareo. Bajamos del bote en forma de cisne, lindo detalle de su parte.

…

—Detenlo, no sigas más —se imploró a sí misma.

—Es necesario que termines de verlo, después de todo, estas relacionada con el futuro…

…

—…vamos a comer, tengo hambre e hice reservaciones —mencionó. Me tomó de la mano una vez más, y me deje guiar dócilmente. El restaurante era sumamente elegante, quise detenerlo, pero mi ego me lo impidió. Me deje cortejar. Me gustaba sentirme deseada por un hombre tan guapo, además de Sieg.

—Espérame unos minutos —le dije. Fui al tocador, para cambiar mi traje casual a uno de gala. Uno rojo, de una sola pieza. Me sorprendí demasiado, el vestía un traje elegante como cualquier buen caballero de la alta alcurnia. Comió elegantemente y casualmente me elogiaba. La cena terminó. Hasta ese momento…

….

—Cállalo Erza, que no lo diga —volvió a implorar con impotencia, cerró los ojos fuertemente para no ver lo que seguía. Pero unos dedos impidieron eso.

—Son resultado de tus decisiones, ya nada se puede cambiar.

….

—¡Te amo, Erza! —exclamó con mucho amor, con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas.

—También te quiero —le respondí, haciéndolo sonreír. —Como mi amigo —agregue.

….

—Por favor para —gritó con el corazón en la garganta. —Lo mataras si sigues —trató nuevamente de intervenir -aunque no pudiera hacer nada-

…

—No es esa clase de amor… te amo como un hombre ama a una mujer.

….

—No lo digaaaaaass.

—Uyy demasiado tarde —se burló.

…

—Yo no te amo —esas palabras hicieron que él cayera de rodillas. Deje las rosas sobre el suelo, no me sentía digna de llevarlas. —Nos vemos mañana —le dije.

….

—Ya no más, por favor —rogó en llantos, a nadie en particular.

…

Giró su cabeza, y se encontró con una desgarradora escena, él tomo el ramo de rosas, con lentitud se puso de pie y a paso tambaleante avanzo hacia el bosque. Quiso regresar a consolarlo, pero sabía que eso no era lo correcto. Comprendió la sensación que tuvo todo el tiempo, concederle una muerte lenta a su querido amigo…..

…..Al día siguiente él se presentó, pero su mirada no era la misma. Triste y apagada. Sin la llama que lo caracterizaba. Hable con Sieg, le conté todo lo sucedido. Optamos por no revelar la relación secreta que manteníamos, no quería hacerle más daño del que ya había hecho. Gray me reclamó con justa razón, no dije nada para defenderme. Y la amistad que manteníamos los cuatro se destruyó. Nos distanciamos, o yo puse distancia entre nosotros. Vi como poco a poco, Natsu lentamente se derrumbaba.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Erza despertó hecha trizas, llorando amargamente en los brazos de Siegran.

—Calma Erza, solo fue una pesadilla —trató de calmarla.

—Pero le hice tanto daño Sieg —se culpó.

—Shhhh tranquila Erza, duerme mi niña —la arrulló hasta hacerla dormir nuevamente.

**[**Sucede una noche antes de que Natsu pierda el control de su magia**]**

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE. SIGUE DESPUES DE LAS ACLARACIONES

Siegran Fernández: Actual miembro de los magos santos, se unió junto a Erza al gremio. Ambos fueron prisioneros en el sistema R. Amable y de buen corazón, se preocupa por los demás como lo haría cualquier familia. Él es el hermano gemelo de Jellal, para ser exactos, es el menor de los gemelos. Además pertenece al consejo mágico, sólo acude al consejo cuando es convocado. Con una personalidad carismática, se hizo un espacio en el corazón de Fairy Tail. Con Natsu eran amigos desde pequeños, junto a Gray se metían en varios problemas cuando niños. Natsu dejo de confiar en él, sus razones aún se desconocen. Aunque algunos creen que solo son celos.

Gray Fullbuster: Llegó al gremio mucho antes que los hermanos Strauss, Siegran, Erza o Natsu. Tiende a desvestirse en público. De buen corazón, pone a los amigos antes de todo lo demás. En su infancia congenio de gran manera con Erza, Siegran y Natsu. Metiéndose en líos y travesuras alocados con los dos últimos. Le gustó Erza cuando eran niños, pero se dio cuenta que sería un amor imposible y desistió. En la actualidad sale con una maga que sólo Natsu conoce de un gremio fuera de la ciudad, aunque él le ha pedido que se una a Fairy Tail, ella se ha negado con la excusa de que necesita estar en ese gremio un poco más. Cuando se enteró de la relación secreta entre Siegran y Erza, además del daño provocado a Natsu, estalló en rabia y se lio a golpes con Siegran. Ese suceso hizo que se distanciaran.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

**II**

"Un suceso que quiero olvidar"

Por la noche en una ciudad lejana, se podía ver a un hombre pelinegro caminar tranquilamente, pero lo extraño era que este sujeto poco a poco, se iba quedando sin prendas de vestir.

—¡KYAAAAAA! —gritó una señorita.

Se apresuró a socorrer a la jovencita. —¿Qué sucede?

—¡KYYYYYYYAAAAAAA! —gritó más fuerte que antes. Por casualidad algunos policías pasaban por esa zona. Desde lejos se podía vislumbrar con claridad la escena: Un hombre -quitándose los bóxer- y acosando a una señorita.

—No grites, dime qu- —no pudo concluir la frase. Ya que fue tacleado violentamente y quedó inconsciente.

—No se preocupe señorita —el oficial hizo un ademan con su sombrero.

—Gracias señor oficial —dijo mientras se tranquilizaba.

—No es nada —dijo el otro oficial, mientras colocaba las esposas mágicas al mago inconsciente.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Una sensación de incomodidad lo molestaba, como si estuviera durmiendo sobre una piedra. Quiso componer la almohada, pero se sorprendió cuando sus brazos no los podía mover libremente. Despertó asustado y gracias a ello, cayó de la segunda litera de la celda. —Mierdaaaaa —exclamó mientras caía y después impactaba en el suelo.

El ruido sordo alerto al oficial -quien dormitaba en una silla, segundos antes- pero cuando fue a ver al prisionero estallo en risas. —¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

El custodiado se encontraba en una posición muy comprometedora: Cayó de cabeza sobre el retrete de la pequeña celda, y el retrete no soportó el impacto, cediendo. Bañando con una sustancia no agradable al pobre mago, pero la tapa le quedó como collar.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! —el oficial se agarró de donde pudo, ya que la risa era demasiado como para poder aguantar.

—Cállate y ayúdame —masculló molesto.

—QUEEE… No pienso ayudar a un posible violador, y peor si este esta bañado en mierda.

Otro oficial vino a ver lo sucedido, y también estallo en risas —¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Se retiró, regresando por donde había venido.

_En la entrada de la pequeña comisaria…_

Una hermosa señorita de cabello celeste, que caían como una cascada. Usando un abrigo de piel azul marino. Con un gorrito con forma de foca adornaba su cabeza. Esperaba pacientemente a que sacaran a su novio. Ni siquiera había visto al prisionero, pero los cargos lo describían perfectamente: —Exhibicionismo en vía pública y conducta no apropiada hacia el sexo opuesto —explicó el oficial. _"Gray-sama deberá explicarme este último cargo"_.

Su espera no fue mucha, el jefe de policía salía carcajeándose sin siquiera hacer ademan de contenerse.

—Eyyy señorita, creo que no podremos sacarlo hoy… sufrió un pequeño incidente y necesitara un buen baño.

—Lléveme hacia él —exigió, su tono no dejaba espacio a negarse.

Cuando entró, la escena no fue grata, ahí se encontraba un hombre cubierto de excremento, quiso creer que no era su Gray-sama, pero el singular collar -no la tapa del baño- en forma de cruz le dijo que era Gray. Con su magia de agua, lo estrelló contra la pared. Fue limpiado rápidamente.

—Gracias Juvia-

—Ohhh Gray-sama ¿quién lo golpeó? —su vista se volvió diabólica y giró la cabeza en dirección de los policías. Temblaron, puro dolor les esperaba.

—No fueron ellos Juvia —interrumpió salvando a los mencionados.

Juvia pagó las multas de Gray, además del destrozado retrete. Le entregó la ropa a su novio. Salieron de prisión con rumbo a la casa de la peliceleste. El incómodo silencio se hizo presente durante todo el trayecto.

—Recuérdame porque seguimos siendo novios, Gray-sama —le preguntó con impaciencia.

—Primero tomare un baño —se excusó y se refugió en el baño, no quería enfrentarla cuando ella estaba de mal humor, y peor cuando era responsable de eso.

Se tomó el tiempo necesario para limpiar cualquier inmundicia sobre su cuerpo, fue un baño largo, pensando en que debería decirle para bajar su ánimo. Y llegó a la conclusión que lo mejor sería explicarles como estaban las cosas.

—J-Juvia —titubeó, no de miedo, es debido a que ella se encontraba en camisón, haciéndola tremendamente sexy. Tragó seco y procedió a explicarles las cosas.

—Ya veo, no es de sorprenderse viniendo de ti, Gray.

Eso dolió, de seguro ya tenía reputación de pervertido. Pero no se quejaría.

—¿Y bien…? —le preguntó haciendo clara referencia a las heridas que tenía en el rostro.

—Hubo algunos desacuerdos entre Siegran y yo —pronunció, ella hizo un ademan en la mano, haciendo que continuara con el relato.

—Descubrí que Erza y Siegran llevaban un gran tiempo saliendo juntos en secreto-

—¿Aun amas a Erza? —una punzada de celos llegó a su corazón.

—Claro que no

—Entonces ¿cuál es el problema que ellos salgan? —quería saber la verdad.

—Que ese secreto le hizo un gran daño a mi mejor amigo… él está enamorado de Erza, y-

—Pobre Natsu-san… ha de tener el corazón roto —ella conocía a quien era la persona que Gray consideraba mejor amigo.

—Sin duda alguna, no es el mismo desde entonces… lo que me molesta es que Erza dejo que él se ilusionara… no lo soporte y se lo recrimine. También confronte a Siegran, después de todo Natsu le había dicho una vez que a él le gustaba Erza. Inclusive le preguntó si también le gustaba Erza, y Siegran negó rotundamente eso… y ahora me entero que llevan un tiempo saliendo. Sólo le vieron la cara a mi amigo —ella con su magia de agua, comenzó a curar los moretones en el rostro del pelinegro.

—Gracias Juvia.

—Deberíamos hacer algo para alegrar a Natsu-san.

—Tienes un gran corazón Juvia —susurró y lentamente procedió a besarla.

—Usted también Gray-sama —le dijo comenzando otro beso, que duro un par de minutos.

—Y bien, dime cual es la razón por la que sigo siendo tu novia, Gray.

—Pensé que me habías perdonado.

Ella le sonrió gatunamente. —Lo hice, pero quiero escuchar cómo me elogias.

Procedió a besar el níveo cuello de la peliazul. —Porque tu gran corazón, no se atrevería a hacerme daño permanente… lo sabes, sin ti mi vida acabaría —con maestría la despojó del sostén, dejando los bellos senos ser cubiertos sólo por el camisón.

Dulces gemidos inundaron la noche, después de todo eran tal para cual. Ella agua y él hielo, hielo que no podría existir sin el agua.

**[**Ocurre uno o dos meses antes de que Natsu pierda su magia**]**

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE, SIGUE DESPUES DE LAS ACLARACIONES

Bam otra sorpresa Gray y Juvia juntos… apuesto a que no lo esperaban.

Juvia Lockxar: Maga del gremio Phantom Lord, muy pocos conocen de su relación con un mago de Fairy Tail, a pesar de las constantes peticiones para que se una al gremio de hadas -por parte de Gray- ella se ha negado con el motivo de que el maestro José planea algo contra las hadas, y quiere proteger a Gray a toda costa. Maga elemental de agua, magia ancestral, fuerte candidata a convertirse en maga santa.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

**III**

"Fin de un tormento"

**[**Sucesos que ocurren en la mente de Natsu, entre los diez días que esta inconsciente**]**

Despertó en un paisaje fuera de lo común, lleno de volcanes en plena erupción, el magma bajando por todo el lugar como si fuesen ríos.

—Juraría estar quemándome hace unos segundos —murmuró mientras miraba sus manos para constatar ese hecho, pero estaban intactas. Buscó por todo su cuerpo, pero ni un solo daño—. ¿Qué hago aquí? —se preguntó.

Un fuerte aire caliente le pegó en la espalda y un escalofrío bajó por toda su espina dorsal. —I-Imposible —murmuró atónito, con lentitud giró la cabeza, abrió los ojos sorprendido. —P-Padre —murmuró incrédulo. Frente a él, se encontraba Igneel, el emperador del fuego y su padre adoptivo.

—Yo te traje hasta este lugar, mocoso —mostró sus afilados dientes en un intento de sonrisa, sonrisa que hubiera hecho temblar a un ejército entero. Pero no a Natsu.

—Padre —con alegría se lanzó a abrazar al dragón. Lloró como un niño pequeño, lloró de alegría sin sentir vergüenza de que alguien más lo viera. Igneel no opuso resistencia—. ¿Por qué? —preguntó por fin, aunque eso no era lo que quería decirle, pero su corazón necesitaba una respuesta.

El dragón lo alejó un poco, sabia la respuesta que el chico necesitaba. —Eso estuvo fuera de mi poder… se me dio una misión… —mencionó, repentinamente el paisaje cambio. Ahora era una pradera nevada, pero no era nieve, se fijó bien y pudo ver que eran flores de distintos tipos pero con algo en común, todas eran blancas como la nieve.

—¿Que es este lugar? —miró hacia el horizonte buscando el borde del hermoso lugar, pero tal paisaje parecía no tener fin.

—Estamos en tu mente —esas palabras lo dejaron atónito.

—Has dicho que todo este tiempo has estado dentro de mí —no era una pregunta sólo confirmaba los hechos.

—Para explicar todo eso, es necesario que veas la verdadera esencia de este lugar —lo tomó en una de sus patas y alzó el vuelo.

—¡Wow! —exclamó, realmente el lugar parecía no tener fin, tomando en cuenta que ya estaban lo suficientemente alejados del suelo.

—Este lugar se llama 'El Gran Cierre', funciona como una prisión —cambió de dirección, y empezó a bajar.

—¿Prisión? —estaba realmente abrumado, después de todo, una prisión debería contener muros extremadamente fuertes. Muros coronados por alambre de púas, con una puerta gruesa como única salida. Gris, fría y tenebrosa. No un hermoso lugar, tan apacible y tranquilo. Y si era a una prisión, a quien contenía. —De seguro es algún… —hizo una pausa para analizar lo que iba a decir—. Esta es mi mente… entonces —se fijó en un punto rojo, rodeado de dos columnas.

—Llegamos —le informó Igneel. A Natsu lo invadió una sensación terrible, su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar de frio, sus piernas no querían obedecerlo, y la característica piel de gallina. Miedo. —_Imposible_ —pensó pero siendo su mente, sus pensamientos se podían oír con claridad. Algo en todo su ser le pedía a gritos que se diera la vuelta y echara a correr, huir lo más antes posible de ese lugar.

_**Fuera de su mente.**_

Mientras Natsu permanecía inconsciente, las hermanas Strauss se dedicaban a cambiar continuamente los vendajes sucios de Natsu, además de aplicarle medicamento para bajar la fiebre. Al pie de la puerta estaba Erza acompañada de Siegran.

—¡Detente! ¡No avances más! —gimió, presó de sus pesadillas.

—Hay que aplicarle acetaminofén para bajar la fiebre —ordenó Polyushka, mientras Mirajane se dedicaba a cumplir la orden.

_**Mente de Natsu.**_

No hizo caso a la advertencia de su cuerpo, y armándose de valor levantó la vista. Sus ojos se abrieron en estupor por la escena en frente suyo: Ahí había alguien de rodillas, con los brazos extendidos y la cabeza gacha. Pero eso no era lo sorprendente, lo asombroso era que el prisionero se encontraba empalado por varias espadas que ascendían del suelo y de esa manera lograban sostener el peso del criminal. Se acercó un paso más. El suelo de ese lugar era carmín, quedando un círculo rojo entre una infinita blancura. Notó el cabello rosa largo y maltrecho.

_**Fuera de su mente.**_

—¡ALTTTOOOOOOOO! —rugió con estruendo, mientras su cuerpo contorsionaba, las presentes se lanzaron para poder mantenerlo en la cama.

—Lo voy a sedar —y la anciana del cabello rosa, procedió a sedarlo vía intravenosa.

_**Mente de Natsu.**_

Lo espeluznante eran las más de cien espadas enterradas por todo el cuerpo, desde los pies, subiendo por las piernas, llegando al abdomen y tórax, y finalizando en los brazos. No podía verle el rostro pero sabía con quien se encontraría. —Rey… de Espadas —susurró estupefacto. Notó dos cadenas esposando los brazos del Rey. Se fijó bien, y siguió el camino de las cadenas. Dos columnas mantenían cierta tensión en las mismas. Dio un paso y se percató del suelo húmedo. La sangre del Rey brotaba constantemente de cada espada. Corriendo libremente por el suelo, la sangre fluyendo como pintura sobre lienzo y dejando carmesí esa zona. Un círculo que servía como contención de la sangre estaba presente y de ese círculo salían miles de surcos que distribuían el líquido de la vida al inmenso jardín. La sangre usada como agua para mantener vivas las miles de flores.

—No te acerques más —le ordenó Igneel.

La voz pareció hacerlo despertar, y levantó el rostro. Mostrando la sonrisa psicópata que mantenía. Con temor Natsu acercó su mano, no había más dudas, eran como dos gotas de agua. Sólo que el Rey parecía ser unos años mayor. Sus yemas lograron hacer contacto con la frente del Rey.

_**Fuera de su mente.**_

—Ya han pasado tres días, y no parece mejorar —Makarov estaba preocupado por uno de sus hijos.

—Tal parece que el problema es algo interno —informó Polyushka.

—¿Podemos hacer algo para ayudarle? —preguntó preocupada Levy, desde una silla.

—Hago lo posible, he usado cada magia o pócima que conozco para curar las quemaduras, pero el cuerpo del joven se niega a responder, rechaza la magia por sí solo… puede ser por su condición de Dragón Slayer.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso un pro- —Mirajane no terminó a pronunciar su duda. Una onda de sonido la sorprendió, no solamente a ella, sino a todos los que estaban presentes en el edificio.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! —el grito fue desgarrador. Una energía maligna hizo presencia, llena de una sed de sangre indescriptible, abrumando a los presentes.

_**Mente de Natsu.**_

Los recuerdos le golpearon de repente. Igneel quiso intervenir, pero fue alejado por una fuerza abrumadora. La onda expansiva hizo temblar el lugar. Miles de imágenes inundaban su mente, fluyendo como un rio sin control…

Un edificio ardiendo en llamas, mientras se escuchaban gritos de agonía proviniendo del lugar.

Una aldea siendo devorada por bestias sin formas, comiendo todo lo que se cruza por su camino, sin importar edad ni sexo.

Un valle lleno de cadáveres, incontables soldados yacían decapitados.

Una ciudad siendo devorada por la oscuridad, los habitantes huían despavoridos, siendo incapaces de sobrevivir.

Un valiente niño, poniéndose al frente de su ataque sólo para defender a sus hermanos. Y de un solo corte bañaba con sangre a aquellos por lo que fue valiente.

Una aldea siendo masacrada rápidamente, madres corriendo con sus niños en brazos.

Una niña de dulce sonrisa siendo degollada de un tajo, con la mirada estoica sin comprender que fue asesinada.

Miles de muertos, incontables vidas arrebatadas por un sólo hombre.

Las imágenes fluyeron por unos segundos, mientras su rostro adoptaba una risa macabra. Pero esa sonrisa contradecía al rio de lágrimas que fluía en su rostro. Se agarró fuertemente la cabeza para no perderse en el tormento, los recuerdos eran demasiado abrumadores como para poder hacer algo. Con convicción golpeó fuertemente la cabeza del Rey -frente contra frente-.

Las espadas empaladas en el sujeto comenzaron a temblar, las grandes columnas se empezaron a rajar, mientras el suelo comenzaba a cuartearse. Las espadas en los pies comenzaron a desaparecer con una luz dorada. Los pies del Rey iniciaron a despedazarse en pequeñas bolas oscuras. Ingresando al cuerpo de Natsu.

En el cielo aparecieron 5 espadas gigantes con un aproximado de tres metros hechas de un material desconocido con diferentes formas y colores. Platina, blanca, escarlata, celeste y café. Y a una velocidad inhumana se clavaron en el Rey, parando cualquier movimiento.

_**Fuera de su mente.**_

El cuerpo de Natsu convulsionaba sobre la pequeña camilla.

—Sosténganlo —ordenó.

Mirajane sostuvo la mano izquierda; Lissana la mano derecha; Cana la pierna derecha; Levy la pierna izquierda y Erza sostuvo la frente de Natsu cuando él intento levantarse. Sintieron como su magia fue drenada a una velocidad sobre humana. Las cinco mujeres cayeron inconscientes. Al mismo tiempo que Natsu dejaba de luchar.

_**Mente de Natsu.**_

Los temblores pararon de sopetón, Igneel a una velocidad digna de un rey dragón, tomó a Natsu y echo a volar_. _"_Que diantres sucedió, pensé que ese era un muerto, pero se parecen demasiado", _pensó mientras surcaba, haciendo la mayor distancia posible entre su hijo y el 'muerto'.

_**Fuera de su mente.**_

Abrió los ojos lentamente, se llevó su mano hasta su cabeza debido al dolor. —¿Que sucedió? —preguntó la morocha.

—Sus magias fueron drenadas de un golpe —le informó la doctora, mientras comenzaba a revisar cualquier anormalidad.

—¿Sus magias? —fue cuando recordó como fuertemente sostuvo a Natsu, pero cuando Erza lo tocó algo sucedió—. ¿Cómo están las demás?

—Despertando al igual que tú —le indicó Gray, mientras observaba como Erza, Lissana, Mirajane y Levy se apoyaban en las camillas.

—¿Cómo esta Tsu-kun? —a pesar de sufrir, su única preocupación era Natsu.

—Desde hace un día, se calmó enormemente, ahora solo esperamos a que despierte —añadió Makarov, quien ingresaba a la enfermería.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos inconscientes?

—Algo de 30 horas

_**Mente de Natsu.**_

Abrió los ojos, se sostuvo fuertemente la cabeza, tratando de calmar el incesante dolor. Trató de ponerse de pie, pero fracaso, Igneel se le quedo viendo, en espera de respuestas.

—¿Qué me sucedió? —preguntó.

—Haz dormido por un tiempo, llorabas como una niñita humana —le comentó como broma.

Las palabras del dragón, hicieron que recordara lo que había sucedido, las incontables muertes, las aldeas masacradas sin razón aparente —¿Qué fue eso?

—Esperaba que tú me respondieras eso —clavó sus ojos amarillentos en el muchacho, buscando algún minúsculo cambio.

—No sé quién soy yo Igneel —se sostuvieron la mirada. Amarillo versus oxidiana. Ninguno retiro la mirada.

—Tú eres tú. Te diré lo que se sobre este lugar —habló Igneel. Mientras Natsu se sentaba.

—El día que desaparecí, fue porque trate de salir del bosque, ya te había enseñado suficiente, sólo era cuestión de esperar que progresaras por tu propia cuenta. Me acerque para dejarte la bufanda, pero en el momento en que te di la espalda, varias cadenas doradas me ataron y no supe más de mi… —hizo una pausa dejando que el muchacho asimilara lo dicho—. Cuando desperté me encontraba en este valle—. Hizo un leve movimiento con su cabeza señalando el valle de volcanes.

—¿Cómo fue que sucedió eso?, es algo que ni yo mismo lo sé con exactitud, pero tengo una teoría —hizo una pausa—. El día que llegue al bosque donde nos encontramos, sentí una magia demasiado fuerte. En ese tiempo no temía a nada ni a nadie, por eso descendí sobre el lugar y lance un rugido sobre el centro del bosque —con su garra señaló la herida en el cuello. —Esto obtuve como respuesta, aunque logre destruir lo que quería.

Hizo una ligera pausa para acomodarse mejor, mientras Natsu permanecía en silencio. —Supongo que destruí un antiguo hechizo, ya que vi como un extraño resplandor desaparecía. Unos minutos después apareció un chico sin recuerdos, completamente desnudo… —miró a Natsu—. Si te preguntas, no, no había ninguna ciudad de humanos cerca, la más cercano era una a un mes de camino humano.

Natsu no respondió nada, solo se dedicó a escuchar. —Ese chico eras tú, Natsu —le confirmó lo que él ya sabía—. Tiempo después de que llegue a este lugar decidí explorar, me encontré con ese sujeto encadenado.

—¿Cómo sabias el nombre de la prisión?

—Lo invente —admitió, haciendo que Natsu se sorprendiera. —Me pareció un nombre que mola bastante —en ese momento Natsu cayó de cara.

—Ahora responde ¿Qué sucedió cuando lo tocaste?

Natsu respiró hondo. —Un torrente de sucesos invadieron mi mente, muerte tras muerte, sólo personas siendo masacradas. Lo malo es que era yo quien los mataba, padre soy un asesino —admitió.

Igneel se sorprendió. —Un vago recuerdo llegó también. Luchaba contra una mujer de cabello rubio, voluptuosa, y parece que perdí, ya que creo que ella fue la responsable de haber sellado al monstruo en el bosque donde nos encontramos.

—Bueno… dejando de lado, tus tendencias sádicas y tu gusto por las voluptuosas —dio un toque de humor, para aliviar el ambiente.

—Oye, no soy ningún pervertido —se defendió.

—No mencione que fueses pervertido —le sonrió.

—Joder —gruñó entre dientes.

—Te diré algo, hay dos posibles opciones, la primera: Ustedes dos son una sola identidad, tus recuerdos fueron sellados y ahora eres un chico que sufre amnesia—con su garra hizo el símbolo de dos—. La segunda: Son dos entidades distintas, tú fuiste creado el día que destruí el bosque y tu deber es ser el carcelero de ese monstruo. Claro todo depende de lo que tú decidas.

Esa información no lo sorprendió, suponía que algo así podía ser. Sopesó las opciones, uno dejarse consumir por su pasado y desaparecer en un remolino de oscuridad. Dos, asimilar sus memorias poco a poco y esperar a lo que suceda. Tres, porque siempre hay una tercera opción, simplemente no hacer nada y vivir con miedo por el resto de su vida. La respuesta era sencilla. —Si somos una sola entidad, prevaleceré sobre él. Si soy el recipiente de semejante asesino, prevalece sobre él y seré su eterno carcelero —respondió con resolución.

Lo miró con orgullo. —Me parece bien, observare el camino que tomas.

El silencio se instaló entre los dos, Natsu se percató de algo muy peculiar, su pecho ya no le dolía.

—Supongo que quieres saber porque te afecta tanto el rechazo de esa pelirroja.

Natsu le vio con incredulidad. —Puedo ver lo que te sucede desde esta lugar… No me digas que pensabas que tu amor era algo común, igual al de los demás humanos —a Igneel le resbaló una gota al ver que Natsu cabeceaba. Suspiró resignado—. Eres un Dragón Slayer. Especial sobre cualquier humano; especial como los dragones. Un DS aumenta su fuerza de distintas maneras, batallando y derramando sangre constantemente —realizo una pausa.

—O a través del amor, si ese amor es correspondido, obtiene un poder más allá de la imaginación, pero si es rechazado… —le sonrió enigmáticamente—. Bueno, sólo le queda dos opciones, morir lentamente o arrancarse el corazón para que la muerte sea rápida —con una de sus garras señalo la 'x' en su pecho.

—Entonces solo la muerte me espera.

—Jajajajaja antes si, pero decidí que no eres digno para ser el portador de la magia DS.

Esa frase lo impactó, su padre le había arrebatado su bendición, lo consideraba alguien indigno, un sentimiento negativo empezó a surgir en su rostro.

—Hay algo que me molesta —comentó con solemnidad.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Natsu, viendo directamente al dragón.

—Esa sonrisa que mantienes, es algo perturbadora para cualquiera que te viese —con duda se tocó el rostro, percatándose de que sonreía de felicidad absoluta.

—Jejejejeje eres alguien interesante mocoso, mi interés en ti ha vuelto. Antes de que te vayas, hay algo que debo decirte…el tiempo en este mundo no es constante, usa la bufanda que te di para recuperarte de las heridas, solamente di Ignis Factus —pero Natsu no estaba poniendo atención, estaba llenándose de oscuridad.

La sonrisa de Natsu se ensanchó más, como la de un depredador. —Me consideras indigno ¿eh?

Se puso de pie tranquilamente, Igneel hizo lo mismo. —Te matare para que sea digno de ser un Dragón Slayer —se lanzó directo al cuello del gran dragón—. ¡IGNEEEELLLLL

El dragón con un movimiento de la cola lo golpeó lanzándolo lejos…. —Te estaré esperando hijo —dijo, y solemnemente volvió a reposar bajo el volcán—. Veremos si eres digno de volver a ser un DS.

_**Fuera de su mente.**_

Sintió que alguien se abalanzaba contra él, no lo dudó y atacó tenazmente, pensando que era Igneel, pero un fuerte golpe lo despertó por completo. De ahí la conversación con sus demás compañeros, estuvo llena de mentiras y verdades a medias. Halagar a Igneel por salvarlo. Feliz de que el dolor se fue. En fin, cosas que eran verdades a medias. Vagamente recordó aquello del tiempo discontinuo, comparando diez días en la vida y apenas si unos momentos en su mente. A su mente vino lo de la bufanda, y lo utilizo sin dudarlo. Sus sentimientos eran confusos, su mente era confusa. Sentía un sentimiento de felicidad por ser libre como si hubiese estado prisionero durante tanto tiempo. Necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas, para pensar, pero no lo dejaron. Lo dejo pasar, no quería levantar sospechas, sentía como poco a poco cambiaba su forma de pensar, en algo retorcido y lo comprendió: El Rey de Espadas y Natsu Dragneel eran uno solo, que poco a poco se unirían y formarían a un nuevo ente.

FIN DE LA TERCERA PARTE.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

**IV**

"Cobardía"

**[**Narrado por Siegran en su mayoría**]**

Sobre la orilla del rio que atraviesa la ciudad de Magnolia, en un bello atardecer, se encontraba sentado un peliazul, con cara seria, meditando…

"_Mi cobardía siempre me trajo problemas como la primera vez". _Sin poder evitarlo, sus recuerdos comenzaron a fluir.

En la orilla del rio que atraviesa la ciudad de Magnolia se encontraban tres chiquillos de más o menos 12 años. Descansando acostados sobre el césped, se notaba el barro en sus ropas, probablemente eran consecuencias de una de tantas travesuras.

—Eyyyy Sieg —habló un chico con una bufanda blanca en el cuello.

—¿Qué? —se limitó a responder el aludido.

—Me gusta Erza, gustar de gustar, no como amigos sino como algo más —habló mientras se sentaba. Los dos chicos se sorprendieron porque el idiota de Natsu dijera algo así de embarazoso como si no le importara.

—¿Y? —recobró la compostura.

—¿A ti te gusta Erza, Siegran? —preguntó mientras observaba el cielo. No le importaba la respuesta, sus sentimientos no cambiarían, sin importar si debía enfrentarse a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Dudó que responder, lastimaría a Natsu la verdad. Conocía a Erza desde hace mucho tiempo, y ella había mostrado un comportamiento inusual hacia el pequeño dragón, muy diferente a como lo trataba. Y una idea equivocada cruzó por su mente, _"A Erza le gusta Natsu"_. Podría echarles una mano, aunque tuviera que sufrir por eso. —A mí no me gusta Erza, Natsu… creo que talvez le gustes —pronunció.

—Ehhh ya veo… —pensó que sus palabras harían saltar de emoción al pequeño, pero no fue así. Guardó la compostura… —Quiero que ella sea feliz —pronunció el pelirrosa con una sonrisa marca dragón.

"_Mi cobardía de no responder con sinceridad en esa ocasión, más tarde traería la ruptura de nuestra amistad. La segunda ocasión en que mi cobardía hizo presencia fue…" _nuevamente fue arrastrado a sus memorias_._

En el puente de Magnolia, el agua tranquila reflejaba los rayos dorados del atardecer, había una pareja de jóvenes.

—Siegran me gustas mucho… por favor se mi novio —dijo una pelirroja sonrojada ligeramente, mientras le entregaba una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón.

Sabía sus propios sentimientos, no tenía duda de ellos, pero también sabía los sentimientos de uno de los dos de sus mejores amigos. —Está bien, Erza —aceptó la caja de chocolates y probó uno —mmm delicioso, tal como me gustan —halagó el obsequio. Ella sonrió complacida. —Me alegra Sieg.

Bajo el último rayo de luz, se besaron por primera vez. —Ya quiero decirles la buena nueva a Natsu y Gray, a todo Fairy Tail también, que compartan mi alegría —pronunció enormemente feliz la pelirroja.

Esas palabras le causaron miedo, como reaccionaria Natsu, y Gray que diría. —Mejor mantengámoslo en secreto —pronunció, confundiendo a la pelirroja. —Como nuestro dulce secreto, sólo nuestro —añadió. Esas palabras convencieron a Erza, quien con un 'Me parece lindo' y una sonrisa enorme aceptó.

"_Mi cobardía a la reacción de Natsu me hizo guardar en secreto mi relación. Un mes pasó y no tuve el valor para decirlo, y pasó eso, gracias a mí, Erza sufre, Natsu sufre. Y yo no soy feliz… Erza tuvo el valor de decir la verdad de nuestra amistad… y mi cobardía funciono por tercera vez…"_

En la sala del gremio, sobre el escenario se encontraba el peliazul con micrófono en mano, se le miraba nervioso, algo difícil de creer. Erza subió a su lado y tomó la mano del peliazul, pero eso no fue suficiente para darle el valor que necesitaba, probablemente sus palabras le darían el golpe final a su amigo. Aunque Erza no lo consideraba de esa manera, Natsu merecía respeto.

Las miradas expectantes llenas de ansiedad de los magos presentes, entre ellos Natsu le pedían una respuesta.

Erza tomó el micrófono y habló.

—Siegran y yo somos novios desde hace dos meses —esas palabras fueron dichas con seriedad, acompañadas de un sonrojo por parte de la pareja. En el gremio nadie sabía qué hacer, aplaudir felicitándolos o mirar como Natsu se ponía de pie y se marchaba fuera del lugar. Hicieron las dos cosas, aplaudieron con tristeza, como si los aplausos fueran para el dragón, quien se retiraba abatido. Algunos magos negaron la relación entre ellos.

Gray, quien sin mediar palabra le propinó un golpe a Siegran mandándolo a volar lejos del escenario. Gray siguió al caído, con la necesidad de darle hasta quedarse sin fuerzas.

En un principio pensó no meter las manos, si era Natsu quien lo golpeaba, pero fue Gray quien lo hizo. Así que también se defendió. Makarov les detuvo y las palabras de Gray le dolieron: —Has sido un gran hipócrita Fernandez, no quiero volver a tratar contigo —y el pelinegro se marchó con rumbo desconocido.

"_En ese momento no tuve el valor para seguir a Natsu, y aun hoy no he hablado con él". _

**FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Lo sé, lo se… muy corto, pero tenía que ser de esa manera. Aún no he puesto que es lo que le sucedió a Natsu para que empezara a tener pesadillas, fue un debilitamiento del sello que impuso la mujer voluptuosa quien permanecerá en misterio indefinidamente. Ella tuvo el poder para vencer al Rey de espadas, sellarlo en un bosque con ubicación desconocida hace mucho, mucho, muchísimo tiempo atrás. (Fue mucho antes de que Zeref se volviera famoso). Inclusive se aseguró de que el Rey de Espadas no fuese libre, hasta el extremo de que si el bosque fuese destruido, el Rey no fuese libre. ¿Quién causo la fisura en el sello de la mente del pelirrosa? ¿Natsu un simple recipiente o alguien sin recuerdos? Igneel empezó una catástrofe, sin querer queriendo.

Como lo había dicho antes, había que ver la cita desde el punto de vista de Erza. Estoy seguro que no esperaban muchas cosas, algunos piensan que Erza terminara con Natsu o algo así. Pero sin importar que suceda, Natsu se asegurara de dejar una marca inolvidable e imborrable en la mente de la pelirroja. ¿Qué tendrá planeado? ¿Bueno o malo? ¿Realmente quiere matar a Igneel? Igneel peleara por su vida o será como Vicelogia. Natsu no está siendo consumido por la oscuridad, simplemente se adapta a los sucesos que acontecen en su vida. Regresando a lo que fue en antaño. Aunque aún no tiene todos los recuerdos, solo son flashes, sin continuidad especifica. Algunos van antes otros después. El sello fue reforzado de manera automática, adivinen como será liberado. ¿Sangre? ¿Harem?

Hemos visto los recuerdos de varios personajes, estoy seguro que con eso quedaran muchas preguntas resueltas. Es para que se den cuenta que lo que hago tiene una historia bien fundamentada, y en ni un solo capitulo me he desviado del camino que trace. ¿Trágico? ¿Happy End?

**IMPORTANTE**

A favor de la Campaña 'Con voz y voto'. Un favorito no expresa en ningún modo lo mucho que te puede gustar una historia.

Creo que para el autor siempre es satisfactorio leer las apreciaciones de la gente que lee uno de sus escritos. No los estoy exigiendo, para nada, pero no cuesta más de un minuto (creo), dejar un comentario sobre que te pareció. Esto no sólo nos motiva, sino que nos ayuda a mejorar cuando nos hacen ver en que fallamos para no volver a cometer el mismo error; siempre con el respeto y la buena onda que esto implica.


	5. El Rey V: Reina

**El Rey, La Nube Escarlata, El Caballero Carmesí y La Araña. **

**Advertencia:** La historia se desarrolla en un semi-universo-alterno, alejado de la línea temporal del manga de FT. Los personajes en su mayoría son OoC (Out of Character) además de incluir algunos OC (Original Character). Muertes de personajes en los próximos capítulos. Sexo explícito en _**este**_ capítulo.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Escribo sin lucro alguno. El concepto de '_Rey de Espadas_' y su jodida psicosis salió de mi retorcida imaginación.

**Reviews: **Al final del capítulo, los que no pude responder por mensaje privado.

"_Pensamientos"_

—Diálogos

-aclaraciones-

Una pequeña aclaración. En los foros DZ, subo esta historia en el apartado de FT, bajo el título 'El Rey'. Sólo aclaro esto para que sea de conocimiento que Killer_Wolf y Nestor In son el mismo usuario. Con eso dicho, _¡HAJIMERUSO!_

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

EL REY V: Reina.

_Varios días después del inicio de la relación entre Natsu y las hermanas Strauss. Un día cualquiera, durante el entrenamiento de Natsu._

Sentadas bajo la protección que les brinda un gran árbol, un grupo de mujeres, se dedicaban a observar a dos personas, quienes combatían en la llanura del prado. Natsu empuñaba dos sables, uno en cada mano. Vistiendo media armadura plateada, de la cintura para abajo, cubriendo sus pies, espinillas y muslos. De la cintura para arriba no llevaba protección alguna, deleitando a las féminas espectadoras.

El combate de práctica, que al principio había empezado tranquilo y con fuerza moderada, ahora era un férreo duelo entre una espadachín experimentada y un joven talentoso. Natsu ataca férreamente a Erza, con la derecha mandó un corte directo al cuello de la pelirroja, ella se agachó a tiempo, con su pierna derecha lanzó una patada baja, patada que él esquivo dando un salto invertido. Algunos cabellos escarlatas fueron recortados.

—Vaya que se lo toman enserio —comentó Lissana, mientras observa como Erza ágilmente lanzaba un espadazo en vertical justo cuando Natsu se ponía de pie e interponía su sable, deteniendo de esa manera el golpe. El chico fue impulsado hacia atrás, pero envió una potente patada a la mujer, quien no pudo hacer mucho para defenderse y recibió de lleno el impacto.

—Natsu es sorprendente, enfrentarse a Erza en las mismas condiciones con tan poco tiempo de entrenamiento —opinó Levy, seleccionando cuidadosamente sus palabras.

Erza reequipo a su armadura de la velocidad. Con su forma gatuna se colocó detrás de Natsu y lanzó un golpe, Natsu movió su sable justo detrás de la espalda. Parando el golpe de la mujer en seco. Se giró y con ambas manos se comenzó a defender de los veloces ataques de la peli escarlata. Ella viendo que era en vano su feroz ataque, retrocedió unos pasos. Comenzó el proceso para cambiar a su armadura del cielo, pero Natsu ya se encontraba frente a ella. Y en ropa interior se defendió como pudo, Natsu atacaba buscando los puntos vitales. Utilizando el estilo de un asesino profesional. _"Has cambiado"_ pensó ella.

—Natsu es como una esponja que absorbe rápidamente todo lo que se le enseña, como si fuera un prodigio con la espada —comentó Mirajane. —Un prodigio en la cama también —pronunció con aire casual, Cana y Levy se sorprendieron.

—E-e-eso significa —habló de manera atropellada Levy.

—¡Mira-neee! —reclamó la albina menor, completamente abochornada.

—Y tu das fe de ello, después de todo puede con las dos —expuso con orgullo. Lissana guardó silencio. Su sonrojó confirmaba lo dicho por la mayor. Cana escupió el contenido de su jarra y Levy rasgó a la mitad un libro, que no era menor a 500 páginas.

Sus espadas se rompieron debido a la fuerza que Natsu había puesto al ataque, él sonrió de una manera feroz. Haciéndola sonrojar un poco. Desliz que aprovechó el pelirrosa para asestar un golpe, no hubo sangre, sólo sus ropas se desgarraron, dejándola desnuda por completo. Se sonrojó en extremo y se agachó cubriendo su desnudez. De inmediato uso su magia, quedando vestida con sus ropas japonesas. Estaba furiosa. Su mirada de demonio lo demostraba.

—Vaya… Erza se lo va a cargar —comentó Cana con una jarra de cerveza en su mano, vacía ya que antes había derramado su valioso contenido. Sin siquiera preocuparse por su amigo.

El ataque fue demasiado rápido como para siquiera intentar defenderse. El resultado muy obvio, sus sables hechos trizas, y un mechón de cabello rosado pendía de la mano de la pelirroja. Ella se contuvo, para su alegría. Las espectadoras se acercaron para felicitarlo y Erza reequipo a ropas casuales. También se acercó a felicitarlo.

Tenía la intención de quitarse el polvo de su media armadura, que con sólo tocarla se hizo pedazos. Dejándolo expuesto tal como vino al mundo. —Jajajajajajajaja —se rio de su propia desgracia. Las cinco mujeres quedaron atónitas.

—¡Grande! —fue la exclamación de Levy.

—Demasiado —susurró Cana, que sintió un pequeño escozor en su intimidad.

—Más grande que el de Sieg —dijo Erza, que de inmediato se tapó la boca debido al desliz.

—A pesar de haberlo visto antes, aun no dejo de sorprenderme —mencionó Mirajane, con una risilla pervertida.

—Y eso que aún está durmiendo —comentó con aire casual el susodicho. Sus palabras hicieron mella en la mente de las tres mujeres sorprendidas _"¡Aun se puede hacer más grande!",_ pensaron al mismo tiempo.

—¡Tsu-kun cúbrete! —le riñó la albina menor.

—Pero de que hablas Liss, si ya lo has visto antes —le comentó con una sonrisa zorruna, haciéndola sonrojar.

Erza por no querer seguir presenciando tan lascivo acto quiso salir de allí lo más antes posible, pero su pie resbaló en una pequeña roca, estaba por caer, por puro reflejo trató de aferrarse a algo. Natsu se movió velozmente a tiempo de capturar a Erza en sus brazos, pero la mano de Erza apretó su hombría por casualidad. _"Wow"_ fue su único pensamiento antes de que la sangre subiera rápidamente a su cabeza y perdiera la consciencia. Erza estaba fuera de combate. _"Suertuda"_, pensaron dos mujeres.

—Vaya, a pesar de mostrarse dura, aún sigue siendo una inexperta —se mofó Mirajane.

—Es tu culpa Tsu-kun, ¿porque diablos no llevas ropa debajo de la armadura?

—Es molesto hacerlo —se defendió, ganándose una colleja por parte de Mirajane y un 'No lo vuelvas a hacer'.

—Claro —dijo. _"Que no"_ pensó.

_Minutos antes…_

Sus ojos analizaron cada uno de los movimientos de las dos katanas largas de Erza, con maestría hizo que varios de esos ataques golpearan en su armadura inferior, dañándola severamente, sonrió. _"Perfecto"._

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_En una residencia del centro de Magnolia…_

Una señorita de cabello escarlata, movía sus caderas al ritmo de _'Dare by Gorillaz'_, sumergida en su propio mundo. Ella estaba preparando una deliciosa cena, para ser precisos, preparaba estofado de cordero.

_***Ding* *Dong* **_

Sonrió, lo estaba esperando desde hace un tiempo, hoy regresaba su amado de una misión de varios meses. Con prisa se dirigió a la puerta del hogar que compartían, con calma giró el pomo de la puerta, en su mano lucía un bonito anillo de casada.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió ligeramente, de pie en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba Natsu Dragneel.

—Na-Natsu ¿Qué haces aquí? —increpó con un suave sonrojo. Él la ignoro y sin permiso entró.

—¡Vaya que huele delicioso! —exclamó. —Sí que eres una excelente esposa, Er-chan —halagó mientras tomaba un plato de la alacena y se servía una porción de comida.

—¡Alto! Esa comida no es para ti —lo detuvo.

—Cierto, Er-chan. Prefiero comer otro platillo —dijo mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja y la tomaba de la cadera, pegándola a su cuerpo. La vio directo a los ojos y la besó.

El beso no era como los que le daba su esposo, tranquilos y sin pasión. Con un movimiento, quitó el anillo de oro de su dedo anular y lo puso sobre la mesa. Con sus brazos rodeó el cuello del pelirrosa. Correspondiendo en intensidad tan voraz beso.

Con un movimiento la elevó a la altura de la mesa y la colocó sobre la misma. Se separaron en busca de aire, ella sudando ligeramente con su vestido de ama de casa y un delantal blanco. —Recuéstate —ordenó y ella sin rechistar cumplió la orden.

Por voluntad propia abrió las piernas, mostrando cuan deseosa se encontraba. —Vaya, mira que tenemos aquí —con un dedo sacó un poco de jugos de amor de la pelirroja. Ella levantó la cabeza, sólo para ver como sus jugos eran degustados con fervor por el pelirrosa. Se sintió más caliente, Siegran nunca antes lo había hecho. —Mmm~ deliciosos —pronunció. Se volvió a recostar, en espera de lo que se avecinaba.

—Ahhhhhhh~ —gimió profundamente, cuando la ávida lengua del muchacho se paseó libremente por sus muslos interiores, llegando poco a poco a donde ella lo necesitaba. —Oooooohhhhh~ —volvió a gemir cuando finalmente la hábil lengua se había encontrado con su sexo goteante, deseoso de atención. —¡Que ricooooo~! —gritó cuando él mordisqueo su botón rosa. —Ohhhh~ mi Diosss~ —ronroneó cuando el chico metió un dedo y comenzó con un ligero bombeo. —Más rápido~ —exigió, y él cumplió su deseo. Se agarró fuertemente del mantel y se dejó absorber por la sensación de un delicioso orgasmo. Ciertamente con Siegran llegaba al orgasmo, una o dos veces en la noche, pero eso palidecía con la cantidad de veces que Natsu la llevaba al cielo.

—Natsu~ —ronroneó de felicidad. —Apúrate que no tarda en venir —imploró. —Hazme tuya~ —añadió con lujuria.

—¿Qué pensaría Siegran si se enterara de que su esposa le es infiel, todo porque no la puede satisfacer sexualmente? —jugó con ella.

—No lo menciones, ahora solo somos tú y yo —aclaró. Quería alejar a Siegran fuera de su mente y disfrutar del sexo sin sentirse culpable.

—Qué mujer tan sucia eres —dijo, mientras con una de sus manos le arrancaba el bello vestido celeste que se había puesto para esperar a Siegran, haciendo añicos el delantal en el proceso. Le dio un pequeño toque a su pezón erecto, enviando electricidad por todo su ser. —Mm~ que afortunada es Mira por tenerte cada vez que quiere —pronunció. _"Y yo una tonta por no aceptarte aquella vez"_, pensó mientras un brillo previno de la mano de Natsu, mostrando un anillo de oro con un rubí, anillo de casado. Con su boca tomó el pezón erecto y lo estiro tanto como pudo, —aaaahhhh~.

Con su mano izquierda tomo el otro pezón, y lo llevó hasta la boca de Erza, ofreciéndoselo. El morbo de la situación le encantaba, así que no dudó en comer su propio pecho. Estaba cerca de otro orgasmo, lo sentía. Un calor invadió su intimidad y supo de esa manera que la dedos de Natsu envuelta en magia la estaba penetrando, no soportó más y con sus jugos apagó la llama del pelirrosa. _"Tan bueno",_ pensó mientras sentía como su cuerpo daba vuelta en la mesa, ofreciendo su culito y conejo pelirrojo al pelirrosa. Un sonido único que hace el cierre al abrirse, le dijo que iba a seguir viendo estrellas.

Hábilmente le dio la vuelta, dejando que sus grandes pechos quedaran contra el frio de la madera -el mantel había sido ya arruinado-. Sacó su herramienta de trabajo y ella con sus dedos abrió su vagina para que se la pudiera meter fácilmente. Sonrió. —Nee, Er-chan —pronuncio, mientras con la cabeza de su pene rosaba la húmeda entrada de Erza.

—Mmmm~ por favor —suplicó.

—¿Qué cosa? —susurró al oído de la pelirroja, mientras retrocedía las caderas.

—Tu… vergaaaaaaaaa~ —gimió cuando la penetró de un sólo golpe. _"Me vine solo porque me penetró"._ Su lengua, salió por si sola y sus ojos casi se pusieron en blanco.

Comenzó a mover las caderas con frenesí poniendo en blanco la mente de la pelirroja. —Dime Erza quien es mejor, yo o el tonto de tu esposo —le preguntó._ "Tan grandeee",_ pensó mientras se mordía el labio negándose a responder, dejándose solamente embriagar por la dulce sensación, pero el chico se detuvo de golpe. —Responde —le dijo al oído, haciendo que ella moviera sus caderas por voluntad propia, pero no conseguía la misma sensación. —Por favorrr —pidió como una pequeña niña a quien le quitan su juguete favorito. —No hasta que respondas —exigió con un tono que no dejaba opción a otra oportunidad.

—Tú lo sabes… sólo tú y tu enorme palo son mucho mejores que mi esposooooooo~ —gritó otra vez cuando Natsu reanudó el vaivén de sus caderas. —Buena niña —mordió el lóbulo derecho. Con pasión empezó a bombear en ella, su mano derecha se hizo camino hasta llegar al lugar que los hacia uno. Pellizcó el botoncito rosa, haciendo que ella estallará de felicidad. —¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! —gritó presa de otro potente orgasmo. —Para —suplicó con la voz cargada de deseo. _"No pares por favor"_ pensó. Sus palabras contradecían lo que realmente deseaba.

Natsu procedió a levantar la pierna derecha de la pelirroja, y las estocadas fueron más profundas. —Mmmmmm~ —. Sus paredes apretaban en busca de aquello que la haría llegar más lejos que antes.

—Tanto lo deseas —dijo antes de comerse uno de sus pezones, lo jaló, estiró y masticó tanto como le era posible. La mente de la pelirroja estaba ya hecha puré. Así que su verdadero ser se comenzó a mostrar. —Siiii… lo deseo, lo quiero en mi útero… embarazameeee~ —le pidió. Natsu no se hizo de rogar, y la llenó por completo.

"_Me llena tanto"_ su mente nublada por la sensación de ser llenada. _"Me ha arruinado por dentro"_ sonreía de felicidad. El olor a sexo intenso llenaba la cocina. Después de unos minutos despertó de su pequeño trance, y con las piernas temblorosas se dirigió al baño. —Limpia este desastre —le ordenó. Natsu no se negó y mientras ella desaparecía en el baño, él se tomó el tiempo para eliminar hasta el más mínimo rastro. Los minutos pasaron, y ella por fin salió lista. Usando una falda que le llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas color negro, un corsé café y su blusa blanca manga larga, un moño rosa adornando su cuello y zapatos de tacón alto. El mismo traje que uso el día en que se declaró a Siegran.

Lo tomó por la bufanda, admirando los rasgos físicos de su amante. Rostro maduro gracias al tiempo, con esos ojos que la volvían loca, lo besó tiernamente. Un beso que fue cortado por el sonido del timbre. Mantuvo la calma y tranquilamente se volvió a colocar el anillo de oro en su dedo anular. Le sonrió al pelirrosa y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Saludo a Siegan como lo haría toda buena esposa.

Los tres comieron amenamente, una cena común y corriente, con los dos hombres que ama.

…,,,…,,,…,,,..,,..,,..,,..,,,…,,,…,,,…

Lentamente abrió los ojos, su vista se topó con un árbol. Había dormido tranquilamente bajo la sombra del árbol. Sus ojos se abrieron al recordar su candente sueño, se sonrojó de manera escandalosa. _"No puede ser… yo y Natsu"_, notó cierta humedad en su zona íntima y salió como alma que lleva el diablo en busca de un buen baño frio, sin siquiera darse cuenta de su alrededor.

Las tres mujeres -Cana, Levy y Lissana- se sorprendieron al ver como la pelirroja salía corriendo de la nada, pero le restaron importancia. Cana prefirió seguir el interrogatorio hacia Lissana, sobre cómo era Natsu en la cama, y Levy parecía no poner importancia, concentrándose en su libro, pero la verdad era que tenía un ligero sonrojo mientras fantaseaba con cierto joven de cabello rosa.

_En el centro del lugar, hecho escombros por ser víctima de tan brutal encuentro…_

Mirajane en su forma Satan Soul, atacaba despiadadamente a Natsu, quien se cubría como podía de los ataques. _"Ella sí que se lo toma enserio",_ pensó. Pero la verdad es que ella simplemente estaba celosa por el acercamiento entre la pelirroja y su novio.

—Me rindo —dijo. Aunque podía pelear con más poder, no quería hacerle daño a la albina, además de que prefería mantener oculto sus nuevos poderes.

Ella sonrió complacida. —Espero que te sirva de lección —le dijo con una sonrisa ladina. A lo que Natsu contrataco tomándola de la cadera y besándola salvajemente, trató de zafarse pero simplemente no quería hacerlo. Con una mano se abrió paso por su pantaloncillo corto, llegando hasta su intimidad _"OHHHHH que rico"_, sus gemidos eran acallados por la boca del pelirrosa. _"No puede ser… ¿me vendré solo por un beso?"_, comenzó a rozar sus caderas contra la hábil mano del chico. _"Ya casi… …¿eh?" _cuando estaba por llegar a su alivio, el beso paro al igual que la mano de Natsu. —Eres una niña mala Mirajane… por lo que necesitas un castigo —se llevó los dedos -que antes estaba en su intimidad- a la boca, degustándolos. —Mmmm deliciosos... al igual que ti… —esa acción la sonrojó enormemente.

—Lo quiero —ronroneó necesitada, haciendo que el chico sonriera de manera ladina. —No debes olvidar que no estamos solos Mira-chan —le susurró al oído. Ella regresó a la realidad y de manera robótica giró su cabeza, observando como las espectadoras tenían sangre saliendo de su nariz.

—Y, hablando sobre el castigo… no lo haremos en una semana —la encaró. —Debes saber… —murmuro a escasos centímetros de los labios de la mujer. —…que no me debes celar, ya que tú y tu hermanita no serán las únicas —le dijo al oído, mordiendo de manera provocativa su oreja. Esa actitud la hacía desearlo más, pero era un juego de dos. —Ya veremos quien no soporta el castigo —le correspondió acariciando el miembro del chico, sobre la ropa.

—Ufufufufufufu —se rio entre dientes, causando que ella se desconcertara y perdiera la confianza que tenía. —No olvides que aún tengo a tu hermana —dijo, mientras se posicionaba detrás de la mencionada.

La albina menor se había acercado a regañar a los calenturientos, por mostrar tal indecente escena, escenas que sólo podían realizar en la intimidad de la recamara que compartían. Que empezaron a compartir unos días después de que empezaran a hacer el amor ellos tres. —Kyaaa —dio un gritito de sorpresa. Sintió como uno de sus pechos era tomado posesivamente y su boca reclamada. Reconoció al instante al dueño de esa mano y de los labios que reclamaban intensamente los suyos, no dudo en corresponder. El beso fue húmedo e intenso, duro unos minutos, se separaron en busca de aire. Ella mostrando un tenue carmín en sus mejillas, con los ojos ligeramente nublados, mostrando cuanto le había gustado.

—Ejem —carraspeó Cana. Regresando a la realidad a las albinas. Aunque quería parecer seria, la morocha tenía las mejillas con un suave rosa. —Ahora es mi turno —mencionó con alegría. Lanzándose hacia Natsu, pero la albina mayor la detuvo. —Moooo que mala eres Mirajane, yo también quiero, es injusto que solo sean ustedes dos —habló como una niña malcriada. Pero la mirada de La Demonio la hizo callar inmediatamente. —Está bien… pero no siempre estarás vigilándolo —advirtió.

—Sera mejor que regresemos al gremio —opinó Levy. Ya tranquila después de ver muchas escenas tan picantes por un día -Natsu semidesnudo, después completamente desnudo. Como Mirajane y él casi hacían el amor en público. La puritana de Lissana cambiando fácilmente-. Lo decidió, lo mejor era mantenerse lejos de su amigo hasta que su corazón se calmara, y sus pensamientos también.

Los demás obedecieron sin pensarlo tanto después de todo ya se hacía de noche.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_En el despacho de Makarov…_

—Me he hecho viejo… —suspiró cansado. —…tal parece que lo mejor será nombrar a un sucesor… —meditaba consigo mismo. Mientras analizaba los expedientes de los magos clase S del gremio. Sopesando los pros y los contras de cada uno de ellos. [Gildarts Clive. Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar, Siegran Fernandez y Mystogan]

—El maestro debería ser el más fuerte —dijo, mientras apartaba el archivo de Gildarts. —Pero también debe estar presente siempre —se contraargumento él mismo. Así que tomó el archivo de Gildarts y el de Mystogan, para segundos después devolverlos a su archivero. Se quedó viendo fijamente un folder en especial, dudó un poco pero lo sacó del archivo. Natsu Dragneel lucía una pequeña etiqueta en la pestaña.

—Realmente tenías un futuro prometedor, posible mago santo, con tu carisma, habrías llevado al gremio a un nuevo nivel… —suspiró resignado. —Sólo si no hubieras perdido tu magia —sin una razón en especial dejó en una esquina el archivo del chico.

Volvió a pensar seriamente quien debería ser el cuarto maestro de Fairy Tail. —¿Sera el momento de que una mujer asuma el cargo? —se dijo, mientras hacia un lado los fólderes de los demás. Dejando al centro el de Erza y el de Mirajane. —Ambas serán magas fuertes en el futuro… —vio detenidamente dichos expedientes. —Pero Mirajane es demasiado compulsiva y con su personalidad, no quiero imaginar a que futuro conducirá a Fairy Tail —resopló y tomó el archivo de Mirajane devolviéndolo a su estante, nuevamente observó el de Natsu por un momento:

Misiones de clase S: 1 a la edad de 10 años.

—Aunque fue de improviso y resultó herido —a su mente llegó el suceso extraño de hace unos días. —…Esa energía oscura me da mucho en que pensar…_***suspiro***_…lo mejor será vigilarlo…y puede que un milagro le suceda... —y puso el archivo de Natsu junto al de Erza.

—Siegran es un mago santo, carismático y se ha criado desde niño en el gremio, pero las responsabilidades del consejo… —dudó unos segundos —No lo soportara —hizo lo mismo y devolvió a su lugar el archivo de Siegran.

Solamente quedaban tres archivos en su escritorio -Laxus, Erza y Natsu-. —Mi nieto…_***suspiro***_…un gran mago, con un talento único. Sería el maestro perfecto, pero se ha negado desde el principio… respetare su decisión de no ser el cuarto —y con pesar archivo el folder de Laxus.

Ahora solo había dos archivos. Natsu Dragneel a la izquierda y Erza Scarlet a la derecha.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Sentada sobre el barandal del segundo piso se encontraba la figura de una hermosa niña que aparentaba tener entre diez u once años. Con su cabello rubio y largo, un mechón rebelde se erguía de pie en su frente, usando un vestido tan largo que llegaba hasta por debajo de sus rodillas. Mecía sus pies al compás de una melodía. Sus pies adornados por unas largas medias negras. Con unos extraños adornos sobre sus orejas tarareaba su canción.

_La tercera reina estaba en plena juventud _

_Como una princesa llegó a un nuevo confín_

_Seduciendo, deslumbrando y causando inquietud_

_Consiguió crear un raro y perverso país_

_Ella era la reina del mal, la reina del lugar_

_Pero fue embrujada por un buen sueño al dormir_

_Mientras su cuerpo permanecía durmiendo ahí_

_Se creó un nuevo gremio sobre las ruinas de su país_

—Maldita conejo —murmuró con odio al recordar a cierta rubia voluptuosa.

Pero nadie parecía prestarle atención, era como si ni siquiera existiera. Su mirada verde esmeralda analizaba cada movimiento que se realizaba en el lugar, buscando expectante a aquel que había manifestado el poder, poder que sacó su alma del letargo. Ahora que su espíritu había despertado, sólo hacía falta liberar su cuerpo de esa prisión de cristal. Pero él no se había aparecido en lo que iba del día.

Estaba por perder sus esperanzas, cuando cierto pelirrosa llegó acompañado de un par de albinas, una morocha y una peliceleste. —Extraño… hoy no se encuentra la pelirroja con ellos —dijo para sí misma. Sus esmeraldas lo vieron con intensidad, como si observaran lo que nadie más podía.

Recordó por un momento el día cuando despertó -ella-, el chico yacía sobre una cama sudando a mares y luchando en su interior. Lo observó por los siguientes días, esperando que despertara, a la espera de que volviera a usar el mismo poder. Pero él no lo hizo, decepcionándola por completo. Pero algo en su interior le decía que él era el indicado para despertarla de su sueño de 300 años. Aprovechó el tiempo, y averiguó todo sobre el gremio y sus miembros. Hasta el más ínfimo detalle.

—Natsu Dragneel —pronuncio. Sin dejar de ver como él era reprendido por la albina de cabello corto.

—Sin duda alguna, eres el indicado —una sonrisa de suficiencia se apareció en sus suaves facciones. —Ya va siendo hora de que esta inmunda ciudad recuerde quien es la Reina de Tréboles —y con un plan en mente desapareció.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Le llevaba observando desde hace unas horas, observando como él meditaba y repensaba cada pequeña cosa, en busca de la respuesta correcta.

...

Siendo ajeno a la persona que lo observa llegó a la conclusión de su dilema. —Se está haciendo tarde, pero ya he tomado mi decisión. Con su excelente sentido de justicia… Erza Scarlet será la cuarta maestra de Fairy Tail —exclamó alegre. Sus instintos le advirtieron del peligro, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que su vista se nublaba.

…

Le había puesto el expediente del chico pelirrosa, inclusive cuando él estuvo a punto de desecharlo le susurró dulces palabras al oído. Pero al final el viejo tomó la decisión de elegir a la chica. Así que se colocó detrás de él, -el anciano reaccionó muy tarde-. Colocó sus pequeñas manos a los lados de la calva del anciano y procedió a hablar suavemente.

—Natsu debe ser, es mejor darle algo que tenga que proteger. Él resguarda un gran poder… —susurró la pequeña rubia.

—Natsu Dragneel —murmuró hipnotizado el anciano.

—Él será el mejor maestro del gremio —añadió. _"D__espués de todo traerá su destrucción"_ pensó con una dulce sonrisa. Aunque ella no sabía en realidad la verdadera forma del joven. Por lo que no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a un enemigo demasiado parecido a ella.

…

El anciano aguardó el expediente de la pelirroja, con una sonrisa en el rostro despertó -sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo sucedido-. Estaba tan ensimismado en su propio mundo que no se percató de la presencia enfrente suyo. Hasta que una risilla cantarina lo despertó.

—¡Usted! —exclamo sorprendido.

—¡Hola Ma-chan! —saludó con una sonrisa. El anciano quedó impactado.

—¿Cuándo fue que me morí? —dijo con temor.

—¿Eh?

—Sera acaso cuando me quede dormido… y aún no había anunciado a mi sucesor… —el anciano corría de un lado a otro, desesperado por lo que le había hecho falta de hacer cuando aún vivía.

La pequeña rubia se quedó sin idea de que hacer. —Jajajajajajajajaja que divertido eres Ma-chan —optó por reírse, el mencionado se quedó quieto, como si esperara una explicación. —Aun no has muerto.

—Entonces ¿Cómo? —pronunció viéndola de arriba abajo.

—Deberías dejar de verme de esa manera Ma-chan… o serás tachado de pervertido —dijo mientras hacía como que se cubría sus pechos. Pero cuando se tocó su inexistente pecho se echó a llorar. Maldiciendo a conejas blancas con demasiado busto.

El viejo Makarov hizo lo posible para tranquilizarla. Con ella ya calmada -y él también-. Procedió a sentarse en su asiento, pero de inmediato se bajó del lugar quedando de pie al lado del mismo. Hizo un ademan de ofrecer la silla de maestro a la joven mujer. Cosa que ella negó amablemente.

"_Detesto ese lugar"_ pensó con odio la pequeña. Pero por el exterior negaba dulcemente. —No Ma-chan, ese es tu asiento. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, mi magia me lo ha permitido.

—Ohhhh era de esperarse de la primera maestra de Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion —habló con alegría, aunque en su vida solamente en cuadros la había visto.

Al escuchar que la llamaran maestra del gremio, hirvió en rabia, pero guardó la compostura, su plan debía seguir en marcha, aunque tuviera que soportar un gran insulto. —Dime… ¿qué hacías Ma-chan? —preguntó con curiosidad, viéndolo con sus ojitos llenos de estrellas. _"Aunque ya lo sé"._

—Eligiendo al cuarto maestro —pronunció con respeto hacia la 'fundadora'.

—Ohhhh… ¿Y quién es él?

—¿Él? —se tocó la cabeza, con un poco de dolor. Pero una magia se activó en su cerebro. —El cuarto será Natsu Dragneel —habló monótonamente. Ella sonrió de manera radiante _"Y el ultimo"_, pensó feliz.

—Ohhhh ha de ser un buen chico.

—Claro que lo es, precisamente esta noche le diré la buena nueva —y con esas palabras salió del lugar, dejando en soledad a Makarov.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

—Ves, te dije que se nos haría tarde —le recriminó Lissana. Al entrar al gremio, fueron saludados por sus camaradas. -Laki, Bisca, Evergreen y algunos más que carecen de importancia-.

—Vaya —se sonrojaron las tres féminas al ver medio desnudo a Natsu. Después de todo era algo atractivo, algo que ellas no podían negar. Aunque era muy diferente el que sintieran algo por el ex-Dragón Slayer.

—Liss no te enfades —la abrazó posesivamente, sonrojando a la mujer.

—O-Ok —dijo algo cohibida. Demostrando que no le negaría nada al varón.

—¡Natsu! —fue llamado por el maestro desde la segunda planta. —Sube debemos hablar —ordenó. El chico no quiso ser renuente ya tenía suficientes problemas con las mujeres a su alrededor así que decidió que lo mejor era ir a ver qué diablos quería el anciano. Se despidió de las chicas, prometiendo ir a casa no más terminara a realizar lo que fuese que le pediría el maestro.

_En el despacho de Makarov…_

—Jii-san, ¿A qué me has llamado? —preguntó antes de que Makarov le indicara que se sentara.

—Natsu, te tengo una misión sumamente importante —le dijo. Natsu se mostró sorprendido, acaso el abuelo sospechaba algo. —No sería mejor que le pidas a alguien que si sea mago. Y no a mi —respondió renuente. Vio la sonrisa del anciano y supo que había metido la pata.

—Así que el gran Natsu Dragneel se considera inferior a los demás —le picó. El tono empleado por Makarov le molestó en gran manera, pero sabía que lo mejor era controlarse. —No es eso, Jii-san… pero no considero que sean mejores que yo, aunque en mi condición varios serian mejores que yo —dijo de manera taimada.

—Pero esto te pondría fácilmente sobre los demás —anunció sin abandonar su sonrisa.

—Tsk… ya dime que quieres que haga —se rindió.

La sonrisa del abuelo se amplió. —Bien dicho mocoso —hizo una pausa antes de continuar. —Serás el cuarto maestro del gremio —soltó la bomba sin ningún aviso.

Quedó en blanco, asimilando lo dicho por el abuelo. —¡ESTAS LOCO! —gritó, su grito fue escuchado hasta la planta baja. —¡JAMAS ACEPTARE ESE TRABAJO! —volvió a gritar. Enojando al viejo, quien con uno de sus puños lo mando a volar, atravesando la pared.

—¡SUFICIENTE MOCOSO HE DICHO QUE LO HARAS Y ASI SERA! —gritó. Con su mano -agigantada- lo trajo de vuelta a la oficina. Los que aún quedaban en el gremio, no quisieron intervenir, primero por respeto al maestro y segundo era el miedo hacia al viejo gigante.

—El maestro debería ser el más fuerte —dijo más calmado gracias al golpe.

—No es siempre el poder, mocoso… si así fuera, hubiese elegido a Gildarts. Pero él casi nunca se aparece por el gremio —contrarrestó.

—Bien… pero esta Laxus —volvió a responder.

—Él se negó desde un principio.

—Mirajane.

—Sabes cómo es ella, con su carácter, de seguro iríamos a la guerra contra el consejo de Era.

—Vale… pero queda Erza —inclusive él mismo sabia lo impetuosa que podía ser Mirajane.

El anciano sólo se dedicó a negar con la cabeza. —¿Acaso no dijiste que te harías alguien fuerte? Y además te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que ya desde antes tenías una solución a tu falta de magia —afirmó.

Las palabras del tercero no dejaban espacio a una negación. Así que se dedicó a pensar en una excusa. _"Pero viéndolo bien… lo de ser maestro me daría poder para hacer lo que quiera… mmmm tendría que repartir misiones a Erza, Bisca, Evergreen, Levy, Laki, Cana, Lissana y Mirajane… ¿eh?... ahora que lo pienso en el gremio hay muchas mujeres bonitas y bien dotadas… ser maestro me dará tiempo para poder seducirlas…"_ siguió pensando perversamente.

El maestro al ver que el joven no respondía hablo. —Te enseñare cada cosa que debes saber, desde las misiones hasta como debes actuar en las reuniones del consejo —siguió hablando a oídos sordos.

"_Y puede que en el futuro se unan otras bellezas…"_ sonrió complacido. _"Aunque primero debo recuperar mi magia de DS para no ser subestimado por los demás gremios… parece que tendré que hacerlo antes de tiempo, aunque no necesito mi magia de dragón para pelear…_" levantó la vista, en su mirada se podía notar una pizca de maldad.

—De acuerdo, aceptó Jii-san —se puso de pie, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. —Hare mi mejor esfuerzo —pronunció.

Detrás del asiento del maestro apareció una sonrisa perturbadora flotando en el aire. Pero oculta a la vista de ambos hombres.

—Eso me alegra… —se puso de pie, saliendo de la oficina, con Natsu detrás. —Como primera misión… —tomó una pequeña maleta que tenía preparada. —Debes aprender a limpiar después de un día de trabajo… —saltó del segundo piso. —Nos vemos en una semana… —ya estaba en la puerta del gremio.

Natsu no lo siguió ya que se sorprendió de la suciedad que había en el lugar. Cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. —¡ME VOY DE VACACIONESSS! —escuchó un grito a lo lejos. —Maldito viejo, ya lo tenía planeado —gruñó entre dientes.

—¡Joder es que acaso esto es una pocilga! —la noche se le hizo demasiado larga, pero tendría tiempo para pensar en cada paso que haría de ahora en adelante. _"¿Levy o Cana? Erza será difícil, pero no imposible… emmm… creo que comeré una plana primero"_, pensó con picardía.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_Al día siguiente…_

El gremio de Fairy Tail relucía nítido como todas las mañanas, nunca antes se había preguntado cómo diablos aparecía el gremio todo limpio después de una noche de juerga. Ahora sabía la respuesta. Alguien se tenía que matar como burro para limpiar el jodido lugar. **[**Obviamente se le olvido usar un artefacto mágico, para hacer más fácil la labor**]**

—Bien, ese jodido viejo se largó y no me dijo que diablos debo hacer —meditó en voz alta. Había llegado una hora antes de lo habitual, para abrir el gremio a la hora correcta. —La sorpresa que se llevaran los demás cuando me vean como el nuevo barman —sonrió complacido. Usando unos pantalones azul marino, su camisa blanca manga larga y el chaleco a juego con los pantalones. Unos guantes blancos relucían en su bolsillo trasero.

—Bueno será mejor que prepare el desayuno —se dirigió a la cocina. Estaba por dar el primer paso, cuando giró repentinamente listo para pelear, en espera de que alguien lo atacara. Estuvo un par de minutos con la guardia arriba. —Sera mejor que salgas —habló a la nada. —No sé quién eres, pero te encontrare y lo lamentaras… —comenzó a desprender un aura sedienta de sangre.

—Jejejejejeje. Aun no es tiempo para que nos conozcamos cuarto —una voz cantarina le susurró al oído. Sintió como unos pequeños brazos le rodeaban el cuello. Todo fue muy rápido, en segundos la barra del gremio se encontraba hecha añicos gracias al ataque fallido del pelirrosa.

"_Ni siquiera sentí cuando llego a mi espalda… es alguien peligrosa…"_ pensó, mientras las extremidades que habían surgido de su espalda baja ondeaban en busca de la víctima. _"Parece que se ha largado…o fui demasiado lento para reaccionar, tendré que seguir con el entrenamiento para manejar estas cosas"_, las 'colas' se comenzaron a retraer.

—Mierda… ahora qué diablos le diré a los demás —masculló observando la barra destruida. Para su sorpresa la barra se comenzó a regenerar como si regresara en el tiempo, de nuevo sus armas salieron a flote. Salió por la ventana y vio como una alfombra mágica se alejaba internándose en el bosque. —Tal parece que es una invitación, lo mejor será que les agradezca —sonrió. Tomó dos sables, los observó fijamente. —Ufffff recién los compre y ya serán usados.

…

—Fufufufufu el lindo pelirrosa es alguien interesante, eso no era magia —afirmó para sí misma. Con una suave sonrisa en su rostro y convencida más que nunca que él era el indicado. —¿Sera como mis habilidades? —susurró al silencio.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_Unos minutos antes…_

—Neee Ul-neechan, alguien ha llegado… —dijo una pequeña pelirrosa, mientras observaba como Natsu ingresaba al gremio.

—Parece que nuestro objetivo ha llegado, observémosle un par de minutos —ordenó Ultear. Ambas féminas sentadas sobre una alfombra. Con hechizos que ocultaban su presencia. Ambas mujeres veían como el chico hablaba consigo mismo.

—Nee Ul realmente es ese chico… —cuestionó. —El que el Maestro Hades quiere como uno de los nuevos miembros, parece alguien tonto… pero algo lindo —admitió la pequeña con un pequeño rubor. —Sería perfecto para ti, Nee-chan —comentó pícaramente. Pero la mencionada se mantuvo estoica. La pequeña soltó un bufido de decepción.

—No me gustan los débiles —soltó indiferente.

—Tus estándares son muy altos, inclusive en Grimory Heart solamente eres superada por el maestro y Blue Note —un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al imaginarse a Ultear con cualquiera de los dos. —Es una pena que el chico haya perdido su magia, quien sabe… puede que lo hayas tenido que enfrentar en el futuro. Pero ahora no vale la pena.

—Si ese es, el maestro nos ordenó llevarlo. Al fin lo hemos podido encontrar sin la compañía de esas mujeres. Es que se cree el rey de un harem —soltó indignada. Al parecer llevaban tiempo acosándolo. —Te indicare el momento en que atacamos Meredy —ordenó. Iba a agregar algo más, cuando vieron el extraño comportamiento del muchacho.

—¿Nos habrá detectado? —preguntó Meredy.

—Es imposible —mencionó ella. —Aunque haya entrenado estos días, no lo he visto usar magia. Pero el maestro lo quiere, así que puede ser alguien e-

Se paralizaron sorprendidas al sentir una sed de sangre proveniente del chico, segundos después vieron como una pequeña figura fantasmal se aparecía detrás de él. Y quedaron boquiabiertas al ver como la barra era destruida por unas extrañas serpientes que surgían de su espalda.

Ultear sonrió de felicidad, al ser presa de esa sed de sangre, su corazón comenzó a latir de manera extraña. Un suave rubor apareció en su rostro. Lo observó un poco más, y no le gustó verlo preocupado por el desastre. Así que uso su magia para ayudarlo. —Meredy prepárate, lo capturaremos en el bosque —ordenó. Y Meredy sonreía de manera traviesa. —Sera divertido capturar a alguien tan extraño… —mencionó la pelirrosa. —Dará una gran batalla antes de que lo venzamos —se relamió los labios juguetonamente.

La pelinegra hizo una señal hacia el chico, como si lo estuviera invitando.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Siguió la alfombra voladora. Ingresó al bosque, analizó el ambiente, en busca de cualquier mínimo detalle. Detectó un peculiar aroma a vainilla. Y siguió el camino.

Salió de entre los matorrales, su caminar era tranquilo, siguiendo el embriagante aroma, llegando a un claro. Vio a dos preciosas damas, una pelinegra usando un jeans negros, blusa corinta con los primeros botones desabrochados debido a su gran escote. Y su cabello negro azabache suelto cayendo en cascada. Sus ojos se concentraron en la otra presencia, una niña un poco más joven que la pelinegra. Dicha niña vestida un vestido largo color pastel, y su cabello rosa hasta el cuello un tono más fuerte que el propio. Con unas cuantas zancadas llegó hasta ellas.

—Hola —saludó con voz segura. —Gracias —añadió, refiriéndose a lo de la barra. Con la guardia totalmente nula.

—Únete a mi gremio- —habló la pelinegra.

—No gracias —se negó sin siquiera escuchar la propuesta por completo.

—Nuestro maestro puede concederte una magia perdida seguramente algo superior a la magia DS que perdiste —agregó la pequeña.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —pidió el pelirrosa, viendo fijamente a su otrora.

—Quince años, en dos meses cumplo dieciséis —contestó, como si le hablara a un conocido de hace años.

—Mmm me molesta no saber cómo se llaman, supongo que ustedes ya conocen mi nombre, pero aun desconozco los suyos —pidió gentilmente.

—La pelinegra con tendencias sádicas se llama Ultear Engels y mi nombre es Meredy Ilianov —se presentó devolviendo la cortesía. Y segundos después fue reprendida por la pelinegra.

—Ohhh —murmuró sorprendido.

—Bien, será mejor que me retire —hizo una pausa. —Sólo vine a darles las gracias… —con lentitud dio la vuelta. Momento que fue aprovechado por la pelinegra. _"Te tengo"_ pensó la mujer, al tiempo de lanzar un ataque al punto ciego del chico.

Movió la cabeza a un lado esquivando el ataque de hielo. Acortó la distancia con la pelinegra y dio un corte en diagonal. Pero se sorprendió al ver como su arma se hacía añicos.

—La orden que nos dieron es llevarte… aunque deba hacerse a la fuerza —dijo la pelirrosa ya enviando una patada lateral hacia el cráneo de su rival.

Con el reverso de su mano paró la patada, se volvió a sorprender cuando su mano se rompió debido a la fuerza. Retrocedió, haciendo distancia entre él mismo y ellas. Observó su mano severamente lastimada.

—Es una pena que deba matarlas —habló. —Son realmente hermosas —agregó coqueteando con ellas, seguro de su victoria. Su sed se hizo presente, sus armas listas para el combate. —Lamento que mi sed sea saciada con la sangre de dos hermosuras —añadió, antes de lanzar una de las colas hacia la pelirrosa, que con su puño lo detuvo. Iba a lanzar otro ataque, cuando se percató de que sus tres extremidades restantes estaban completamente congeladas.

—Sera mejor que desistas, lamentaría tener que llevarte sin uno de tus brazos —habló la pelirrosa, sosteniendo una espada violeta sobre el brazo derecho del chico.

Solamente sonrió. —Ustedes dos son sorprendentes —en un movimiento, con su cola aun libre atacó las tres congeladas, haciéndolas pedazos.

Las dos mujeres se sorprendieron, pero no tuvieron tiempo para pensarlo, Natsu se había lanzado sobre la pelinegra. La mujer sonrió. —Estúpido —susurró, al tiempo en que dos picos se impactaban en el hombre, parándolo en seco. Incrustándose en su cuerpo, derramando sangre en el proceso y dándole un increíble color al hielo formado por la maga.

—Eso fue muy rápido Ul-nee —. Se acercó hacia el pelirrosa para poder completar la captura, pero dio un salto haciendo distancia. Al igual que su compañera.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! —sus carcajadas eran acompañadas de un poder asombroso, algo que no era común en un _no-mago_, con parsimonia destruyó la base de los dos picos, quedando las dos puntas aun incrustadas en su cuerpo. Con una rapidez increíble, atacó por un costado a la pequeña. Tomando la pequeña cabeza con su mano derecha, la impactó contra el suelo, pero en su mejilla se encontraba incrustado el puño derecho de la menor. Ella había reaccionado lanzando un puñetazo, haciendo que el ataque recibido fuera débil.

Iba a asestarle otro ataque, pero un muro de hielo lo mando a volar unos diez metros.

—¿Cuánto daño has recibido Meredy? —preguntó sin mirarla, su vista se concentraba en otro punto.

—No mucho, si no lo hubiese golpeado, me hubiera hecho mucho daño —la muchacha de un brinco se puso de pie. —Ultear será complicado pelear contra él sino usamos todo nuestro poder —mencionó la chica, sonriendo de manera divertida. Mientras el muchacho salía desde varios árboles destruidos. Ambas mujeres se lanzaron contra Natsu.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

En el gremio de Fairy Tail ya había empezado otro día de labores, diversión y un sinfín de cosas por hacer. El maestro no se encontraba presente, pero como era la costumbre del maestro llegar cuando se le daba la gana no repararon en su ausencia, ni siquiera la razón del porque el gremio estaba abierto si no había llegado nadie antes.

Hace unos minutos que las hermanas Strauss habían llegado al lugar, tomaron una mesa en espera del chico que se hospeda en la casa, dicho joven había salido temprano del hogar. Para variar la albina mayor se encontraba de mal humor, razón desconocida para los demás, pero preferirían no preguntar y así salvaguardar la salud física. **[**Natsu la castigó, le dio duro contra el muro a Lissana y a Mirajane no 3,3**].**

—Nee Mira-chan —habló Cana, pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la albina, haciendo que la misma se enfadara por la acción. —¿Y el papacito peli-chicle? —preguntó observando de un lado a otro en busca del mencionado. —Pensé que vivía con ustedes.

—No lo sabemos… —dio un vistazo rápido a la sala. —Salió temprano para el gremio, dijo que tenía que hacer algo que el maestro le había encargado —habló Lissana comenzándose a preocupar por el paradero de su 'novio secreto'.

—Ese imbécil —masculló la mayor.

Por la gran puerta del gremio entró cierta pareja, Cana los vio desde su ubicación e hizo señas para que se acercaran. —Hola Erza, Siegran —saludó cuando ambos llegaron, pero Erza tuvo un mala sensación en la boca del estómago. —Así que más grande que Siegran ¿eh? —dijo con picardía la morocha. Causando que Erza se sonrojará y que Siegran no entendiera sobre lo que hablaban las mujeres.

Las hermanas Strauss dieron un respingo, los demás les observaron con preocupación. —Mira-nee, mejor busquemos a Tsu-kun. Tengo una mala sensación, como si algo grave le sucediera —pidió la menor. La mayor negó, haciendo a un lado su preocupación. —Esta con el maestro, es imposible que algo malo le suceda —aseveró. Aunque la sensación de que algo malo estaba sucediendo no la abandono.

—Sí, señor —dijo cierto gato mientras terminaba a devorar su platillo favorito.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

La escena en el bosque era difícil de describir, lo que antes era un hermoso claro, ahora sólo era un área devastada. Con varios árboles caídos, algunas partes congeladas, y otras totalmente arrasadas. Señal de una feroz lucha. Un campo invisible cubría el área. Evitando de esa manera que alguien interrumpiera.

De pie estaban las dos mujeres, mientras Natsu se encontraba sentado y con la cabeza gacha apoyándose contra un árbol manchado de demasiada sangre, sangre de un hada. Heridas en partes vitales, detrás de él, se podía observar como las extremidades -rojo y negro- lentamente desaparecían con el viento. Varias partes de su cuerpo estaban hechas añicos, el traje azul marino, ahora solo eran harapos. Una pierna le hacía falta, los brazos apenas si se encontraban en su lugar, pendiendo a duras penas de un trozo de carne. Por su estado, claramente se podía decir que luchó fieramente.

La larga batalla había concluido y el resultado solo uno: Natsu Dragneell había caído.

—Nee Ul… —la pelirrosa se encontraba con barro en la cara, su lindo vestido con varios rasguños, mostrando su ropa interior. Heridas por casi todo el cuerpo, pero aun de pie.

—Lo sé Meredy… —la pelinegra no se encontraba en mejores condiciones. Su cabello anteriormente largo, ahora era corto hasta el cuello. Un labio partido y sus jeans habían desaparecido, dejando su ropa íntima -negra de encaje- al descubierto. —…es una lástima que hayamos tenido que matarlo… —. Con esas palabras ambas mujeres dieron la vuelta, casi por emprender el camino de regreso hacia Grimory Heart.

…

Abrió los ojos con pereza como si estuviese despertando de un largo sueño, movió la cabeza hacia un lado, observando el área a su alrededor, un blanco puro adornaba todo el lugar. —El Gran Cierre —murmuró. A paso lento llegó frente a su residente; lo vio de rodillas, aun encadenado y con las 5 espadas gigantes en su cuerpo. Con lentitud, sin la sensación de hace un tiempo, removió la espada en forma de daga-zigzag y empuñadura albina. Sintió el poder correr por todo su cuerpo, al igual que varios recuerdos inundaban su mente. Estaba por perderse en ese torrente de odio, sangre y deseos de más sangre, recordó a sus dos mujeres, hermosas, sonriéndole con amor. No se dejó ahogar por el pasado, no podía perder su 'yo' del presente. Después de todo quería estar con ellas un poco más.

…..

Un frio recorrió sus cuerpos, no podían describir la sensación, no era miedo. Terror, tampoco era. Excitación más bien, con maestría esquivaron el feroz ataque proveniente del -antes- muerto. Sonrieron, no se dejaron intimidar por la sensación, elevaron su poder mágico al máximo, contrarrestando -a duras penas- el aura del pelirrosa.

Meredy fue la primera en atacar, pero antes de llegar a su objetivo, yacía en un charco de su propia sangre. Ni siquiera fue capaz de ver el momento en que el chico movió una -ya regenerada- mano y con un corte en el aire la hería.

—¿Cómo… si tenías la guardia baja...? —murmuró escupiendo sangre de su boca.

Ultear no perdió el temple con un movimiento de sus manos creo un pilar de hielo, golpeándolo directamente. Sin perder el tiempo se dirigió hacia su compañera, vio la profunda herida en ella, y lo supo, Meredy no lo lograría. Meredy sabia la gravedad de sus heridas, con un movimiento de su mano acaricio a Ultear. La pelinegra acercó sus labios lentamente, la distancia entre ellas fue cerrada.

—No te preocupes Ul —hizo una pausa para tratar de soportar el dolor. —Huye e informa al maestro… —se puso de pie con lentitud. Ambas sabían que solamente la muerte les aguardaba. —Yo te daré tiempo para que escapes, te amo Ultear —susurró.

**FLASHBACK**

_En una ciudad de ubicación desconocida…_

Gritos y llantos era lo único que se podía escuchar en la ciudad, los pobladores despavoridos huían con intención de esconderse, se encontraban bajo ataque de magos desconocidos.

—Meredy ven conmigo, nos esconderemos juntas... —la tomó de la mano, echando a correr, sin siquiera esperar un si como respuesta. Llegaron a una pequeña caverna oculta bajo las raíces de un viejo roble. Caverna del tamaño perfecto para esconder a dos niñas pequeñas. La pequeña pelirrosa comenzó a sollozar.

—No llores Meredy —le dijo con cariño, aunque ella misma tuviera que soportar las ganas de acompañar a la menor en lo que se refiere a desahogar las penas. Ella levantó su vista, mostrando sus suaves facciones, sus ojos rojos por haber llorado o debido al humo que inundaba la ciudad. —No puedo evitarlo —hipó.

—Si dejas de llorar, prometo estar juntas por siempre… —le habló con cariño. Aunque fueran palabras de una niña pequeña, llevaban tal seguridad como las de una madre o de una hermana mayor.

—Inclusive en el día más gris —aseguró la pequeña pelirrosa.

—Lo prometo —afirmó ella moviendo su pequeña melena negra en señal de afirmación.

**END FLASHBACK**

—Moriremos juntas Meredy —. La pelinegra se puso a su lado. El chico apareció detrás de ellas, tomando a ambas mujeres con la guardia baja, el golpe era inminente y el resultado solo uno: Muerte. Cerraron los ojos por instinto…

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! —la risa maniaca del pelirrosa las descolocó. Ni siquiera habían recibido daño alguno. Ultear atacó con una espada de hielo, que sin siquiera darse cuenta, fue despedazada.

—Ustedes dos… —lentamente se aproximó a ellas —…son realmente únicas… —con lentitud las nuevas colas desaparecieron. Eran parecidas a miles de ramas -delgadas- que surgían desde su espalda baja.

—Quiero que ambas sean mías, por eso no las matare… —ambas mujeres se sorprendieron por las palabras, pero él cerró la distancia que lo separaba de la pelirrosa. En un movimiento rápido, beso a la niña. Ultear quiso intervenir, pero una energía la envió un par de metros hacia atrás.

La pelirrosa se sorprendió por la acción tan repentina de su homologo, pero se dejó llevar y sin ser consciente de sus acciones, correspondió el beso. Colocó ambos brazos alrededor de él, y se puso de puntitas. Sintió como una extraña energía rodeaba su cuerpo, concentrándose en sus heridas. El beso terminó y ella quedó sonrojada con deseos de más.

—Imposible —murmuró Ultear en shock. Meredy regresó de su ensueño, y se percató de las lágrimas en los ojos negros de la pelinegra. Ella la abrazó amorosamente y volvió a besarla en los labios. Meredy siguió sin comprender que sucedía hasta que se fijó en sus brazos, ni una herida o rasguño en ellos, se asombró y observó su demás cuerpo, en busca de la herida fatal. Pero dicha herida ya no estaba.

—Gracias —pronunció Ultear haciendo una reverencia y dejando de lado su orgullo, sin importarle como o porque había hecho eso Natsu.

—No es nada… —pronuncio, y con lentitud acercó una de sus manos a la barbilla de la mujer. En el dorso de la mano derecha de Natsu se formó una marca carmesí, el sello de picas; hizo que ella levantará su rostro y ella sabía lo que venía a continuación. Cerró los ojos y entreabrió su boca, invitándolo a continuar. Se cerró la distancia entre ellos. Se dejó embriagar por la cálida sensación que invadía su cuerpo, sanando cada una de sus heridas. Tan ensimismada estaba en su mundo, que no se percató que se quedó de pie, con los labios entreabiertos. Causando que Meredy soltará una risilla traviesa, haciendo que Ultear se sonrojara por la vergüenza.

Natsu se sentó sobre el árido suelo, ellas lo imitaron algo sonrojadas por su vestuario. Y la intensa mirada que el joven tenía en ellas. Haciendo que se cubrieran con sus manos y brazos, ganando un aura demasiado sexy.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó al fin la morena.

Natsu la vio con una mirada de confusión. —¿Por qué no debería haberlo hecho? —respondió.

La pelirrosa resopló. —Casi te matamos.

—Es verdad —ellas lo vieron con extrañeza. —Ustedes realmente me dejaron al borde de la muerte —aclaró.

—Pe-pero, entonces como —preguntaron ambas al unísono.

—Ustedes dos son asombrosas… —observó sus brazos regenerados. —…me obligaron a liberar uno de los sellos de mi verdadero poder… —notó su pierna, la que antes no estaba. —…aunque al principio me fue difícil controlarme…—observó con curiosidad su mano derecha, enfocándose en el dorso y el sello. —…pero al ver como ambas se besaban, hicieron que mi libido ganara contra mis ganas de matarlas —explicó con solemnidad, haciendo que sudaran frio por la aclaración. —Y además… las dos son hermosas, así que ¿quieren ser mías? —soltó con una sonrisa marca Natsu.

Ambas se sonrojaron por la petición, estuvieron meditando las palabras del joven. Él al ver como ellas se mantenían en silencio, decidió cambiar de tema. —Y bien, ¿De qué gremio vienen ustedes dos? Además si tanto les incomoda estar en ropa interior ¿Por qué no usas tu magia para reparar lo destruido?

La cara de Ultear se puso roja como tomate y le dieron ganas de golpearse a sí misma, por no habérsele ocurrido antes. Ella activó su magia, reparando la ropa de ellas y exceptuando la de él. —Gracias —agradeció por la caballerosa solución. —Venimos de Grimorie Heart —declaró. —Nuestra misión, como bien sabes, es pedir que te unas al gremio o llevarte a la fuerza —añadió.

—¿Cuál es la historia? —dijo, pero vio confusión en el rostro de ellas. —Bueno me refiero… ¿Cómo fue que terminaron en un gremio oscuro? —agregó haciendo un raro ademan con su mano.

—Nuestras familias fueron asesinadas por magos —suspiró al recordar el pasado. —Tiempo después el maestro Hades nos encontró y nos ofreció poder para tomar venganza —hizo una pausa. —Muchas cosas sucedieron… cumplimos nuestra venganza y al final nos agradó estar en Grimorie Heart —Ultear explicó a grandes rasgos, después de todo, no conocía a Natsu como para darle confianza.

—Y tú ¿Cuál es tu historia? —preguntó con curiosidad la pelirrosa.

Natsu comprendió la pregunta, apoyó las manos en el suelo, e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, observando el cielo. —No sabría decirlo… no sé quién soy realmente… —ellas se sorprendieron un poco, pero guardaron silencio.—El actual yo es Natsu Dragneel, ex-DS, Igneel me encontró en un gran bosque, y no poseo ningún recuerdo de quien era antes de ese suceso —comentó monótonamente. Algo que no permitía saber si sentía tristeza o algo similar. El silencio inundó el lugar, sólo siendo perturbado por el sonido de las hojas moviéndose.

La pequeña observó uno de sus brazos, le hizo un pequeño rasguño en el y gateó hacia Natsu.

—Oye —habló. Él la observó —Mira —prosiguió señalando su brazo. —Aun no estoy curada por completo —agregó, se sentó en el regazo del hombre -con las piernas abiertas en forma de tijera- y hambrienta procedió a besarlo. Se dejó llevar por la pasión y abrió su boca para darle espacio a la hambrienta lengua del joven, ligeros gemidos escaparon de su garganta. Gemidos causados por las expertas manos del pelirrosa, recorriendo su formado trasero.

Sus dos manos habían hecho su viaje por debajo del vestido, hasta posicionarse y reclamar el joven trasero, lo masajeó, inclusive le dio un par de cachetadas, provocando que ella se mojará. El beso termino por la necesidad de aire, ella con su rostro sonrosado y su mirada nublada, con su boquita entreabierta lo estaba excitando.

Suspiró profundamente. —Algo dentro de mí, me pide que a gritos que sea tuya. Además Ultear estará gustosa de aceptarte… —añadió, mordió su dedo para no gemir, después de todo él aún seguía manoseándola.

—Oye no hables por mí —le recriminó la pelinegra. Aunque no negara lo dicho, tenía un ligero sonrojo por observar como Meredy era manoseada por Natsu. Su mano derecha acariciaba de manera sutil su entrepierna, deseosa de ser besada también. —Además pertenecemos a un gremio oscuro, no podemos estar con alguien que no sea de nuestro gremio. Sólo si tú te unieras —mintió, ahora más que nunca quería llevarlo a Grimorie Heart.

Mordió el cuello de la pelirrosa. "Q_ue bien se siente"_, pensó la mujer mientras suspiraba excitada, con lentitud ascendió hasta colocarse de nuevo en los labios de la chica. La besó con deseo y necesidad, sólo se separaba de ella para hablar. —Eso no puede suceder _***Kiss* **_dentro de un tiempo seré nombrado como el cuarto maestro de Fairy Tail y _***Kiss* **_en unos días recuperare mi magia —explicó. La morocha quedó sorprendida, en cambio Meredy estaba dejando que la lujuria la consumiera.

—Recuperar la magia DS de fuego. ¿Cómo harás eso? —preguntó con ansiedad. Pero al parecer Natsu se estaba haciendo cargó de otras cosas más importantes. Ignorando la pregunta de Ultear, le dio la vuelta a Meredy dejándola sentada sobre su regazo. Comenzó a besar la nuca de la pelirrosa, hizo a un lado una de las correas del vestido color crema, con una de sus manos comenzó a recorrer su joven cuerpo desde la espinilla ascendiendo con parsimonia por el muslo hasta llegar al muslo interior, enviando pequeños choques de placer a la chica.

Recorrió unos centímetros más, llegando hasta su destino, con cariño pasó la yema de su dedo medio por la superficie de la braga. —Ahhhh~ —causó que ella gimiera sonoramente. —Más por favor —pidió. Como todo un experto, hizo a un lado la braguita y metió un dedo. —¡OHHHHHH! —comenzó un lento bombeo, sin que sus labios abandonaran su recorrido de nuca, cuello y lóbulo. —Ulll~ te necesito~ —suplicó. La pelinegra se acercó y la comenzó a besar. Las manos de la mayor desvistieron a la pelirrosa con lentitud. —Mmmm~ —sus gemidos eran acallado por el beso húmedo de su amada. Comenzó a retorcerse, señal de que estaba por alcanzar el orgasmo. Ultear bajó con rapidez y mordió el botón rosa que se erguía erecto en uno de sus pequeños pechos. —¡AHHHHHHHH! —gritó, desbordando sus jugos en la mano de Natsu.

La pelirrosa comenzó a rozar su trasero contra su erección, haciendo imperiosa la necesidad de poseerla. Removió lo último del vestido y rasgó los restos que quedaban de sus pantalones. Con una de sus manos tomó su erección y comenzó a rozarla contra la húmeda entrada. La chica comprendió la señal tacita, se elevó unos centímetros, el colocó su erección en la entrada, y ella se empaló de un solo.

—Ohhhhhh~ —sus ojos demostraban la sensación que recorría su cuerpo entero. Estuvo así unos segundos esperando que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la sensación de ser llenada por un hombre por primera vez.

Con ambas manos tomó a su mujer por las caderas, y empezó a subirla y bajarla a una velocidad constante. Marcó el ritmo y la soltó, ya no hubo necesidad de agarrarla, ya que ella subía y bajaba a su propio ritmo. Con sus pequeñas manos apoyándose en las rodillas del varón, subía sus caderas, hasta sólo dejar el glande en su interior, para luego bajarlas de sopetón gozando la sensación.

Ultear observaba con asombro lo atrevida que resultó ser Meredy, aunque se besaban y jugaban con sus cuerpos, en las noches donde sentían esa soledad que les agobiaba, ahora era diferente. Lo podía ver en el rostro deformado de la pequeña le decía que ella se había entregado en mente, alma y cuerpo al pelirrosa. Y sintió una felicidad enorme, feliz de poder ver a su pequeña hermana-novia entregarse con todo su ser a alguien que no fuera ella._ "Eres muy cautivador, Natsu Dragneel"_.

No quiso quedarse atrás y agradeció al pelirrosa a su manera. Quitó lo último que cubría al pelirrosa. Y comenzó a dejar besos por todo el pectoral fornido del chico, pequeños chupones en varias partes. Dio un pequeño brinquito de sorpresa al sentir sus jeans siendo rasgados con fuerza, después un suspiro de felicidad al sentir como su intimidad era atendida por la hábil mano del chico. —Mmmm~ —a pesar de ser manoseada no abandonó su labor y se concentró en el pequeño pezón del hombre, causando que él gimiera.

—¡OHHHHHHHH! —gimió Meredy_. "Me llena de leche… que rico se siente",_ pensó extasiada. _"Es demasiado"_, la sensación de ser llenada por primera vez la llevó al orgasmo y dejándola en la inconciencia. Sobre su piel, el lugar donde reside su útero, una pequeña marca hizo presencia, para ser precisos el número 9 en negro.

Ultear comenzó a rozar su intimidad a lo largo de todo el brazo del pelirrosa, su ansiedad ya no pudo ser saciada así que buscó los labios del ex-mago. Comenzó a besarlo con pasión, mordió uno de sus labios e ingresó su lengua en busca de la de su enemigo, batiéndose en duelo por la dominancia. _"No lo soporto más ohhhhhhh"_, y cubrió con sus jugos el brazo musculoso del chico.

Ultear exhausta se hizo a un lado, momento que Natsu aprovechó para tomar a Meredy, apoyarla contra su pecho y regresarla a la realidad de una estocada —¡OOOOOOOGHHHHHHH —gimió. Su boca fue atrapada una vez más, en un beso de un animal en celo. Su cuerpo subía y bajaba al compás de su rápida respiración. _"Me machaca por dentro", _sus pechos manoseados por Ultear, era atacada con placer, por arriba y abajo. _"Me volveré adicta a su peneeeeee"_ el orgasmo le llegó hasta la medula.

Ultear con un movimiento hizo que la alfombra apareciera, ambos recostaron a Meredy sobre dicho objeto. La chica se encontraba sudando y con su respiración errática, pero en su rostro se podía apreciar la mirada llena de felicidad. Ultear vio con asombro la marca que lucía ella sobre su entrada. Quiso preguntar. —Mmmmmm —gimió sonoramente, al sentir como el chico empezaba a lamer su conchita. Colocó sus manos sobre el suelo, dejando su cola en dirección al cielo, permitiendo de esa manera un mayor acceso. —¡OHHHHHHH! —soltó, cuando la lengua del chico ingresó en su interior. Ella lentamente comenzó a mover sus caderas en busca de que la penetración fuera más profunda. —Eres deliciosa —le susurró al oído. —¿Quieres ser mía? —le volvió a decir al tiempo en que mordisqueaba su lóbulo. —Si no lo dices _***mordisco* **_no puedo hacerlo —le volvió a decir con voz ronca.

—Lo deseo~ por favor~ hazme tu mujer~ —pidió con voz suave.

—Y solo mía —cerró el pacto.

—Y solo tuyaaaaaa~ —aceptó al momento de convertirse en mujer, mujer del futuro Rey. Una marca apareció sobre su pecho izquierdo, al igual que la marca que había aparecido en Meredy.

De un movimiento la penetró con calma, sonriendo con soberbia, realmente sabía lo que hacía. —Ummmm~ más rápido onegai~ —pidió ella, pero por su voluntad comenzó a mover sus caderas en busca de más fricción. Retrocedió lo suficiente hasta sólo dejar la punta dentro, y de un golpe se insertó hasta lo más profundo.

"_mmmm_~_ tan rico_~_, hacerlo con alguien especial es lo mejor. Si sigue así me va arruinar con su enorme polla… ohhhhhhh_~_… que rico_~_", _los pensamientos de la mujer solamente se concentraban en el mar de sensaciones en el cual se ahogaba.

—Tan profundoooo~ —gimió al sentir como la punta rozaba su útero. —Me arruinaraaasss~ —volvió a decir, cuando él la levantó del suelo, incrustándola una y otra vez. —Córrete conmigoo~ —pidió, en la posición en que estaba buscó los labios de su amante, los encontró y se dejó llevar. _"Me llenaaaa_~_ tannnnttooooo_~_",_ pensó al sentir como era llenada sin ninguna compasión. _"Voy a quedar preñadaaaaaaa_~" fue su último pensamiento.

…,,,…,,,…,,,…,,,…,,,…,,,…,,,…

Ambas mujeres despertaron del dulce sueño, observaron con pereza su alrededor, la sombra les regalaba una suave frescura. Ambas se bajaron de la alfombra, al primer paso que dieron estuvieron por caer si no fuera por los fuertes brazos rodeando sus cinturas de forma posesiva.

—Hola dormilonas~ —les sonrió juguetonamente. —¡JAJAJA! Les tiemblan las piernas graciosamente —añadió.

—De quien crees que es la culpa —habló Ultear. Sonrojada por la cómoda posición. —Además… —señaló su pecho derecho. —Esta marca sobre mi pecho, apareció de la nada —comento la morocha. Señalando el número 8 de color negro.

—Igual a la que yo llevo casi cerca de mi entrada... —añadió la pelirrosa.

—Eh…—hizo una pausa pensando en que decir. —No sé porque surgió esa marca en ustedes, la que llevó en la mano simboliza muchas cosas-

La morocha lo interrumpió. —¿Cómo cuáles?

—Es mejor no saberlo —añadió con un toque de melancolía. Ambas mujeres comprendieron que él no quería hablar, considerando que lo mejor era vestirse.

—¿Es que acaso no se van a quedar conmigo? —dijo adoptando una pose dramática. —Solamente utilizaron mi cuerpo para saciar sus más bajos deseos —añadió, haciendo una pose de señorita recién desflorada. Haciendo sonreír a las chicas.

—Si… —Ultear se acercó a él. —Pero debo marcar que eres mío… —le dijo, segundos después procedió a besarle el cuello, dejando un claro chupetón.

—Moo Ul, él es nuestro —habló, procediendo a besar y marcar el lado contrario.

Dos marcas rojas quedaron impresas a fuego en el cuello del chico. —Realmente eres único Natsu Dragneel, tú y tu siniestro poder, es una lástima que te hayas negado —habló Ultear.

—¿Por qué no se quedan a mi lado? Si es por sus gremio, yo mismo aplastare a aquellos que se atrevan a lastimarlas —habló con convicción, soltando una parte de su energía. Dando a entender que en Fairy Tail nadie las criticaría.

Ultear guardó silencio. —No podemos dejar a Grimorie Heart, así como así —suspiró con tristeza Meredy. —Sólo hay una manera —con sus palabras dio a entender que solamente muertas serian libres.

—Por ustedes dos destruiré a Grimorie y a los demás miembros —las tomó de las manos, besándolas con cariño.

—Sabes que no puedes hacer eso… —las mujeres le vieron con cariño. —…el consejo de Era no te lo permitiría… —Meredy le acarició la mejilla, como si lo quisiera reconfortar. —…no guerra contra gremios oscuros… —hizo memoria Ultear, después de todo ella misma era una consejera. —…y eso solo te traería problemas… —le mencionó la pelirrosa, pensando en lo imprudente que había demostrado ser el chico. —…además, inclusive si logras vencer al maestro Hades, somos magas oscuras que han cometido varios crímenes… —Ultear razonó con él, haciendo énfasis en el pasado.

—Entonces sólo tomare la cabeza del presidente si se niega a mis órdenes —dijo tenebrosamente. Ambas mujeres se estremecieron de felicidad, nunca antes alguien había demostrado tanto amor por ellas.

—Algún día Grimorie Heart ira contra Fairy Tail, cuando ese día llegue; juro ayudarte a vencer a mi gremio… después podremos formar una familia —dijo la pelinegra con convicción.

—Los tres juntos, después de todo somos tus mujeres —añadió Meredy. Se estiró quedando de puntillas y frunció sus labios, Natsu comprendió la señal. El beso no fue candente como los anteriores, este estaba lleno de un sentimiento desconocido para ella.

—Yo te protegeré, a ti y a Meredy —dijo la morena y cerró la promesa con un beso. Finalmente se despidieron y ellas dos partieron con rumbo desconocido.

…

—Nee Ultear. ¿Por qué no reparaste su traje también? —preguntó con su dedo índice en su labio.

Ultear sonrió perversamente. —¿Qué crees que le dirán las otras cuando lo vean así, desnudo y con chupones en el cuello?

—Ahhhh de seguro romperán con él… y será solo nuestro —exclamó Meredy con júbilo. Al parecer estaban de acuerdo en compartirlo, pero solamente entre ellas dos.

_De vuelta con el desafortunado…_

—Vaya… tal parece que encontré a dos bellas mujeres —se quedó observando como ambas magas desaparecían de su vista. —De un gremio de la alianza Baram, eso facilitara las cosas —pensando a futuro con un nuevo plan en mente. —La fama del gremio cuando este bajo mi mando aumentara dramáticamente… —sonrió con malicia. —Seré conocido como el maestro del gremio más fuerte, aquel que aun siendo joven aplastó a Baram —añadió.

Una corriente de aire pasó por su cuerpo, haciendo que percibiera su casi desnudez -solo ropa interior-. —A Ultear deberé castigarla la próxima vez que la vea —mencionó, dio media vuelta en busca del gremio.

Logró salir del bosque con el traje completamente intacto —¡JAJAJAJ! A parte del candente sexo que tuve con ellas, parece que obtuve una peculiar magia —dijo, y segundos después los sables -que antes fueron destruidos volvieron en el tiempo, justo al estado antes de la pelea.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_En la gran sala del gremio, hace un tiempo que había pasado el mediodía. _

—Mira-nee… —la albina menor se acercó con prisa a la mesa donde se encontraba la hermana mayor. —Ya contactamos con el maestro… —con una cara que demostraba fácilmente su aflicción. —Y Tsu-kun no está con él —dijo con preocupación.

—Hace unos minutos Lissana y yo hablamos con el maestro Makarov preguntando por Natsu, pero nos dijo que no sabe nada. Y que regresara dentro de unos días, además la misión que le encargo era aquí, en el gremio… —informó Levy. Los presentes se sorprendieron por las palabras de ambas mujeres.

—Sera mejor que lo busquemos —dijo la morena. Estaban por salir del gremio, cuando cierto pelirrosa se apareció ingresando al gremio, como si nada. Con los sables desenvainados y luciendo un traje formal. Alrededor de él se notaba un ligero cambio, que rápidamente fue ignorado por Lissana.

—Tsu-kun… me habías preocupado… te encuentras bien —no fue una pregunta, más bien una afirmación para ella misma.

—Perdón por preocuparte Liss —susurró con dulzura al oído, mientras se abrazaban con apremio. —Sólo me entretuve en el camino —añadió enseñando la marca carmín sobre su mano derecha. El abrazo fue cerrado con un suave beso. La tomó de la cintura en forma posesiva y avanzó con ella hasta los demás. Algunos estaban sorprendidos, pasar de la preocupación de tener que buscar al pelirrosa para luego ver como besa a Lissana, sólo algunos eran afectados por ello.

Mirajane lo miró enfadada. —¿Qué diablos son esos chupones en tu cuello? —masculló celosa.

Natsu cayó en cuenta, y maldijo entre dientes a un par de mujeres. —Tee-hee me mordieron unas ardillas carnívoras— dijo al golpearse suavemente la cabeza y luego sacar la lengua de manera infantil.

—Nada de tee-hee, busca algo mejor para mentir —la albina le dio la espalda.

—Moo Mira-chan, no seas tan celosa —la abrazó desde atrás, y pegó su mejilla a la mejilla de la mujer. Haciéndola sonrojar de gran manera —¿Me perdonas? —dijo.

—Solo si tú lo haces primero —susurró con un suave rosa en sus mejillas, haciendo referencia al severo castigo de no-sexo.

Sonrió con soberbia. —¿Por qué no lo haría? —respondió, y ella buscó los labios con ansiedad. El chico de reojo observó la expresión de Erza, y sonrió mentalmente al ver cómo le afectaba. _"Aun no es suficiente"_, pensó.

Si antes estaban sorprendidos, ahora no sabían cómo diablos estar. Casi todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que sucedía frente a ellos. Eran testigos de cómo La Demonio -malhablada y peleonera Mirajane- era dócil con el pelirrosado y se sonrojaba como una tierna señorita.

Tomó a ambas mujeres de la mano y con parsimonia subió al escenario en el centro del gremio. En ese punto el gremio quedó en silencio, observando con sorpresa -aquellos que aún no se habían dado cuenta de nada- como abrazaba a ambas mujeres, tomando posesivamente a las féminas.

—Escuchen, Mirajane y Lissana son mías… —procedió a tomar el pecho izquierdo de Lissana y el derecho de Mirajane, los apretó fuertemente, haciendo que ambas mujeres gimieran sonoramente —…y si alguno de ustedes se atreve a molestarlas, pidiéndoles citas u otra cosa… —observó a Macao y Wakaba, los aludidos no se inmutaron -después de todo Natsu no tiene magia- —…lo lamentaran de gran manera… —sonrió como antaño, sonrisa que paralizó al gremio entero —…eso lo aseguro… —el aura que surgió de Natsu -envolviendo a las albinas- era algo aterrador, una aura oscura semejante -pero no igual- a la de hace un tiempo. Pero así como surgió, así se esfumó. Las expresiones eran varias, incredulidad por tal muestra de poder, miedo por presenciar como el alegre Natsu cambiaba a alguien desconocido y felicidad -algunas- por el cambio. No espero más y bajó con sus mujeres quienes estaban sonrojadas furiosamente.

—¡¿COMO?! —fue el grito unísono del gremio entero.

Paso al lado de la pelirroja, sonrió con malicia, y dijo como si nada. —Hoy no dormirán, mis blancas princesas —. Con suficiente fuerza, para que los demás escucharan. Y siguió su camino hacia la casa Strauss. En medio de dos hermosas mujeres. No sin antes de dar un vistazo a la cara de estupefacción de muchos, fijándose en alguien especial. Le guiño. _"Aun no es suficiente", _pensó sin que nadie supiera sus verdaderas intenciones.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Vaya… espero que ahora estén contentos los seguidores de Natsu x Erza. Aunque fue un sueño salvaje de la pelirroja, ¿puede ser que su sueño muestre su verdadero sentir? ¿Insatisfecha? ¿Frustración sexual? El engaño tiene algo de influencia de las novelas eróticas que ella lee, como su hobby secreto. Quise probar la psiquis de la mente humana, para ser precisos el lado más retorcido de un ser humano. Claro esto aún no se compara con lo que se viene en camino.

Levy demostrando cierta atracción hacia el pelirrosa… recuerden que ella lo conoce desde niño, bueno tienen su historia. Me gustaría escribir esa parte como un one-shot del tipo friendship, muy fluffy y tierno. Una amistad pura. Algún día lo hare como un especial.

Mavis la reina de tréboles… bom and bom, sorpresa tras otra. Tal parece que la rubia voluptuosa ha hecho de las suyas con la rubia no tan voluptuosa. ¿Quién es la rubia? Mavis la reina de un país retorcido, y ojo, ella no fue la fundadora del gremio de FT. Pero ¿Por qué Makarov piensa lo contrario e inclusive la misma Mavis le sigue el juego? Mavis en dos lugares diferentes, recuerden, los tréboles tienen más de una hoja. Inclusive los hay de cuatro hojas.

Makarov demostrando su sabiduría, además de su experiencia, pero no fue nada comparado contra la Reina de Tréboles. Así que Erza iba a ser la siguiente maestra. Pero no fue así y ahora Natsu asumirá el papel para ser maestro. ¿Un milagro sucederá?

¿Por qué Natsu trata de seducir a las magas? Bueno, para no dejarse consumir por la maldad y la inmensa sed de sangre del Rey, simplemente -de manera inconsciente- trata de combatir la necesidad de derramar sangre llenando su cuerpo y mente de sexo. Eso hasta que pueda absorber la maldad -que es poca- que el Rey le pasó en sus sueños en el momento cuando se encontraron frente a frente. El ser maestro trae beneficios. Liberó la primera espada que había resellado al Rey, un poder increíble recibió y una marca evidente surgió en su mano. Por un momento pensé en matar a ambas, pero después me dije: No, aun no es el momento en que ellas mueran. Y llego la iluminación, sip en _ese arco_ las matare me dije.


	6. El Rey VI: Hisashiburi

¡Hola! Néstor In al habla. Me alegra que la historia siga siendo del agrado del público… este es el capítulo 6, ya hubo mucha lemonada en el capítulo anterior, por eso en los siguientes, no habrá. Debo avanzar en la trama y llevarla al momento crucial, así que hay que comenzar.

**El Rey, La Nube Escarlata, El Caballero Carmesí y La Araña. **

**Advertencia:** La historia se desarrolla en un semi-universo-alterno, alejado de la línea temporal del manga de FT. Los personajes en su mayoría son OoC (Out of Character) además de incluir algunos OC (Original Character). Muertes de personajes en los próximos capítulos.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Escribo sin lucro alguno. El concepto de '_Rey de Espadas_' y su jodida psicosis salió de mi retorcida imaginación.

**Reviews: **Al final del capítulo, los que no pude responder por mensaje privado.

"_Pensamientos"_

—Diálogos

-aclaraciones-

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

EL REY VI: Hisashiburi.

Era un día normal en el gremio de las hadas, el bullicio de siempre, peleas aquí y allá. Inclusive se habían acostumbrado a ver a cierta persona atender amenamente la barra del gremio, hacer el papel de cocinero, a veces de camarero y a la cual debían entregar reportes: la actual mano derecha del tercer maestro. Un chico vistiendo un traje de camarero, que le daba un toque de elegancia al lugar.

—Un pastel de fresas por favor, Natsu —habló la pelirroja, con un ligero rubor en su rostro. _"Después de todo soy incapaz de verlo sin comportarme extraña… todo por mis sueños"_, la mujer que comparte el título de la más fuerte no había vuelto a ser la misma desde _esa vez._

Después de un par de minutos el delicioso pastel estaba en un plato de porcelana acompañado de una cucharita de plata. Una exquisitez para ella. —Ten Erza, pastel de fresas con crema —entregó dicho manjar, dándole un toque sutil a la mano de la pelirroja. Ella quitó su mano rápidamente y se sonrojó por su torpeza, el platillo estaba por caer, la mano del chico rápidamente cogió el plato antes de que cayera. —Cuidado… Er-chan —dijo con una voz suave, haciendo que la mujer se sorprendiera. —¿Que has dicho? —preguntó atónita. —Que tengas cuidado Erza —aclaró con una suave sonrisa.

…

—G-gracias —agradeció tomando el pastel y retirándose a una mesa cercana. _"Es mi imaginación jugándome una mala broma…", _dio un bocado a su postre, regocijándose por la delicia. _"…los sueños cada vez son mejor- más peores"_, meditaba profundamente. —¡Oh delicioso! —exclamó como una niña de siete años. _"Si te casas con Natsu podrás tener este glorioso pastel en cada momento, abandona a Siegran"_ una malvada vocecita se escuchó en su cabeza. —C-c-c-casarnos —pronunció. Comenzó a fantasear en bodas con cierto peliazul, y justo en el momento de la respuesta entraba cierto pelirrosa y la secuestraba. Su cabeza rápidamente echo humo.

…

—Eyy papacito del pelo teñido, quiero una jarra de mi delicioso néctar —dijo apretando sus pechos contra la madera de la barra. Con la intención de que el chico notara su escote. Él permaneció estoico, y se dedicó a su labor. —Ten Cana —dijo tranquilamente, la morocha no se rindió, procedió a beber su cerveza, dejando derramar algo sobre su escote. —Kya, Natsu me he ensuciado, por favor límpiame —dijo presionando sus pechos entre sí. _"Que malo eres conmigo, Natsu". _

El chico sonrió tranquilamente, sin seguirle el juego, haciendo que la mujer agachará la cabeza rendida. —Parece que no serás fácil, Natsu —le devolvió la sonrisa, asegurándose de actuar con suma normalidad. _"Pensar que debo actuar como que si nada ocurre entre nosotros". _Con fingida derrota decidió hacerle compañía a la pelirroja. Justo en el momento en que la chica fantaseaba sobre matrimonio. Sonrió audazmente. —¿Con quién te casaras, Er-chan? —después de todo tenía trabajo que hacer, pero debía confirmar algunas cosas.

—Yo no me casaré con Natsu —exclamó con un rubor igual a su cabello. Hubiese causado sorpresa, pero el gremio estaba en su habitual escándalo. La pelirroja cayó en cuenta de sus palabras, y rápidamente dio un vistazo a su alrededor, la única que había escuchado al parecer era Cana. La morocha iba a exclamar de alegría, con algo para poder fastidiar a Erza, pero fue jalada a una velocidad abrumadora, llevada fuera del gremio.

…

Estaba mareada por la velocidad. La pelirroja rápidamente la encaró con espada en mano, y una mirada de muerte. —Cana, no has escuchado nada —siseó.

Cana la vio y respiró profundamente, no se dejó intimidar, era hora de que alguien pusiera en su lugar a Erza. —No sé quién mierda te crees… —se soltó del agarre, sorprendiendo a Erza. —… dejaste a Natsu por Siegran y ahora que Natsu ha cambiado vuelves moviendo la cola por él, no eres más que una perra en celo… —Erza abrió los ojos de sorpresa, nunca hubiera esperado que alguien le hablara de esa manera. —…te aprecio, pero debes aclarar tus sentimientos... —la encaró. —¿Quieres a Siegran o a Natsu?... —ambas mujeres se sostuvieron la mirada.

Pero Erza era Erza, no se dejaría sermonear por cualquier persona. —Y tú quien eres para sermonearme, sin ningún pudor andas moviendo tu culo como una zorra detrás de Natsu, ofrecida- —antes de que terminara fue acallada por una sonora cachetada.

—Natsu me gustó desde antes… nunca hice nada, porque él lucia muy enamorado de una perra pelirroja calenturienta por otr- —la cachetada fue devuelta con igual magnitud.

—Estaba confundid- —ahora fue un golpe en el estómago.

—Esa no es excusa, ahora que él cambio, no me rendiré para conquistarlo —contestó la morocha. _"Aunque ya soy suya_" pensó.

Erza se lanzó contra Cana, era una pelea de mujeres, el acuerdo fue tácito, pelear sin magia.

Erza lanzó un puñetazo a la morena, dándole en la cara, cuando la morocha caía lanzó una patada dándole en la mejilla a la pelirroja. La morocha rápidamente se puso en pie, abalanzándose sobre la otra fémina, se colocó sobre su estómago y le propino dos puñetazos, la pelirroja reaccionó y le dio media vuelta, devolvió los golpes con igual intensidad. La pelea duro varios minutos, concluyendo en un empate.

Ambas mujeres estaban tiradas exhaustas, sangrando de la nariz y respirando dificultosamente.

—Eso ha sido estimulante para aclarar la mente… —sonrió mientras se dedicaba a observar el caminar de las nubes. —Erza, ¿ahora qué piensas realmente? —preguntó tratando de tranquilizar su respiración.

—Soy una estúpida por querer a dos hombres, ese idiota de Siegran se fue a una misión de varios meses, dejándome sola… —tomó una bocanada de aire. —…me gusta la sonrisa de Natsu, y el calor que siempre emitía… —trató de ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo le dolía a montones. —…ahora que lo he perdido me doy cuenta que realmente… —hubo una pausa —…realmente mataría por estar con el idiota de Natsu.

—El Natsu de ahora ha cambiado demasiado, está con las hermanas Strauss, creo que ellas aceptaran compartirlo con otras mujeres… además el sueño de cualquier hombre es crear un harén —agregó ella cómicamente.

—Jeje. Gracias Cana…

"_Sólo porque Natsu me lo ordenó",_ pensó mientras sonreía tontamente. Por un segundo recordó las palabras de su hombre_: "Quiero que Erza sea mía"._ —Alguien debía darte una buena tunda para que entendieras… —respondió ya de pie. Ofreció su mano, mano que la pelirroja aceptó y uso para ponerse de pie. _"Y lo será", _pensó segura. La sonrisa de Cana ocultaba a la perfección sus intenciones.

—Será mejor que busquemos a la vieja cascarrabias de Polyushka para que nos cure —y con las palabras de Titania ambas mujeres emprendieron el camino hacia el bosque donde habita la doctora.

…

—Ummm, pensé que intervendrías mocoso —habló Makarov mientras bebía cerveza. Observando la pelea en el centro de la sala, pero había puesto cierta atención a la pelea de ambas mujeres. Viendo de reojo todo por una ventana. Aunque ninguno de los dos hombres fue capaz de escuchar la discusión de ambas féminas.

Con ojo calculador observó el cristal que tenía en las manos, en busca de cualquier suciedad. —No, realmente iba a intervenir. Pero era una pelea de mujeres, lo mejor fue que arreglaran sus diferencias… —respondió calmadamente. Con amabilidad volvió a llenar la jarra del brebaje amargo.

Dio un trago, dejando que el sabor amargo pasara por su garganta. —Has madurado mocoso, en estos dos meses, has aprendido todo lo que debe saber un maestro, creo que ha llegado la hora de anunciarlo

—Dame tiempo —le interrumpió, ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte del abuelo. —Para recuperar mi magia de DS, sólo necesito unos días —afirmó, haciendo sonreír al anciano.

—Dejare eso en tus manos, cuando vuelvas lo hare público.

"_J__ejejeje realmente confías demasiado en mí"_ pensó con malicia. —Gray me dará una mano —con esas palabras salió de la barra con rumbo desconocido.

—Sé que lo lograras, ustedes dos son grandes magos —susurró con una paternal sonrisa.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Alguien caminaba tranquilamente por Magnolia, en busca de algo desconocido, visitaba tienda tras tienda y al parecer no lograba encontrar lo requerido.

Salió del gremio en busca de algo en específico, vagó por la ciudad completa, pero nada que lo encontraba. —¡Que rayos, es algo tan simple y no puedo encontrarle! —exclamó molesto. Bien, su paciencia se estaba agotando.

—¡Hey! ¡Nii-chan! —una suave voz le llamó la atención. Observó con interés al sujeto, un muchacho de cabellera negra. Ojos rojos que fácilmente sobresalían en la penumbra, con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro, sentado sobre algunas cajas de madera y con su cabeza descansando sobre su palma derecha. Algo en el muchacho no le agradaba. —Lo que buscas está siguiendo ese callejón —. Natsu siguió con la vista, la dirección que señalaba el pelinegro. Cuando volteó para interrogarlo, el susodicho había desaparecido. Observó con tranquilidad, en busca del desconocido, pero no pudo dar con él. Decidió restarle importancia.

…

_A una distancia considerable._

—Jeje, así que uno de mis juguetes anda suelto —dijo para sí mismo. Estaba tan ensimismado, que no se dio cuenta donde estaba.

—Este no es el lugar adecuado para un flacucho —una voz grave le dijo frente a frente. El olor a cigarro le dio de golpe en la cara. Algo que lo molesto. —Je —avanzó esquivando al hombre. El ebrio se molestó, pero antes de siquiera decir algo se encontraba descuartizado. Todo sucedió tan rápido, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que fue asesinado.

…

_De regreso con el pelirrosa._

Recorrió un pasaje más, oscuro y lúgubre. Avanzó casi hasta el final del camino. —Al fin… ya era momento de que te apiadaras dios —actuaba como un pequeño berrinchudo, pero al final había encontrado la armería.

Un lugar que fácilmente sobresale de los demás, una gran tienda de dos niveles, con apariencia oriental, de colores rojos, como si fuera acero recién cocido. Un gran cartel alumbraba el lugar 'Armería de Lii-chan'.

Pasó por el umbral, un lugar hermoso por dentro. Tal como lo indicaba la fachada exterior, el interior tenía un toque oriental, el piso de varios tatamis. Y las paredes adornadas con pergaminos, pinturas y de un sinfín de armas de muy diferentes tipos y de muchos materiales incrustados en las empuñaduras. Desde espadas, naginatas, espadas cortas, arco y flechas, lanzas, escudos, puñales, varias armas de nombre desconocido con formas aún más raras.

—Sera que aquí es donde Erza viene a comprar sus armas —se cuestionó el mismo, comenzando a ver cada cosa que había en la tienda.

La propietaria, había estado en la trastienda, pero el suave tintinear de la campanilla le avisó la llegada de alguien desconocido. Observó a un joven que curioseaba, aunque no podía identificarlo, ya que sólo podía vislumbrar su amplia espalda.

—Ejem, señor cliente, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? —una suave voz lo sacó de su mundo, volviendo a la realidad.

—Claro, buscó un arma en especial —dijo sin voltear.

"_Cabello rosa"_, pensó. —¿Qué clase de arma señor cliente? —habló ella, ansiosa por ver quién era el susodicho.

—Llámame Natsu D- —pronunció al voltear y observar a la dama, vestida con ropas chinas de tonos azules y bordes dorados, unos moños adornando su cabello. Su rostro, una nariz pequeña, ojos chocolate, cabello castaño y unos delgados labios pintados de un suave carmín.

—¡WOW, NATSU DRAGNEEL! —exclamó, observándolo de arriba-abajo, como si quisiera grabar hasta el mínimo detalle. Se ruborizó por su descortesía y trató de recuperar la compostura. —Ejem. Así que usted es Natsu Dragneel del gremio de las hadas, Sourcer Magazine se quedó corto al describirlo.

—¿Describirme? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Ella se percató de su desliz. —Olvide eso ultimo… puede llamarme Chun Lii —agregó ella abochornada por un error más. —Regresando al asunto, ¿qué clase de arma busca Natsu-sama? —se apresuró a decir.

"_¿Sama?",_ pensó algo cohibido, pero hizo a un lado sus cavilaciones. —Emmm. Bueno, en realidad ni yo sé lo que busco, he visitado cada armería en la ciudad en busca de algo especial, pero ninguna de esas armerías lo tiene —ella pareció meditar seriamente las palabras del joven.

—Bien, le enseñare mis mejores trabajos; además de mis piezas más raras —agregó, saliendo del pequeño mostrador. Los minutos pasaron, ella hizo lo prometido, presentó desde grandes armas ornamentadas por piedras preciosas hasta las más pequeñas pero sumamente letales.

—Es una lástima, pero al parecer no tienes lo que busco —se puso de pie listo para irse, pero sus ojos dieron con una espada enfundada, espada que se situaba sobre el marco de la puerta, imperceptible para cualquiera. —¿Podrías pasarme esa espada? —señaló la misma, ella se sorprendió.

"_¿Cómo?... esa espada debería ser invisible para cualquiera"_, pensó en cada una de las posibles respuestas. Y luego negó rotundamente el pedido. —Lo siento Natsu-sama, esa katana es sagrada y es el deber de mi familia el evitar que caiga en manos de cualquier persona, ya que esa espada puede poseer a su portador y convertirlo en un asesino —finalizó. El tono usado por la dama demostraba la seriedad de sus palabras.

—Ummmm… —turbado por la respuesta, quiso indagar. —Háblame sobre ese deber —regresó a su asiento. Extrañado por el cambio de actitud. Ella ni se movió del lugar en el que estaba.

Con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, comenzó a saciar la curiosidad de su cliente. —Es una katana especial, el anterior dueño, se dice que fue un genocida; fue entregada a mi familia hace varias generaciones por alguien desconocida… —hizo una pausa para ver al chico. —A cambio de proteger la espada, ella nos brindó un horno mágico que es capaz de producir cualquier arma y esas armas son poderosas —el mismo no parecía mostrar sorpresa alguna por la historia. —…Inclusive es asombroso que alguien ajeno a mi familia sea capaz de verla —explicó con desconfianza.

—Ya veo… es tu día de suerte Lii-san… —habló con parsimonia. —Hoy terminaras con el trabajo de tu familia —añadió. Sonriéndole de manera radiante, haciendo que la mujer se ofuscará y por un segundo bajará la guardia.

Sucedió en un instante, ella desenvainó una espada que estaba a su alcance para defenderse del ataque. —Veo que no eres cualquier herrera… —dijo poniéndose de pie, dándole una mirada desquiciada. Su espada le había salvado de un ataque mortal de una extremidad rojiza con negro, que surgía detrás del chico.

—Cumpliré el deber de mi familia… jamás entregare esa espada —dijo y atacó con unas cadenas al chico. Por sus ojos pasaron cada cosa que hizo en su niñez, el día en que su padre le enseñó a calentar el horno. Cuando forjó con un gran esfuerzo su primera espada. El día en que le heredaron el tesoro familiar y con ello la responsabilidad de proteger la katana maldita. Evitar que cualquiera la codiciara. El día que vio a un chico con cabello de un color raro salir en 'Sorcere Magazine' con una sonrisa radiante siempre en su rostro. Desde esa vez se volvió su fan, siempre le gustó escuchar historias sobre el infame Salamander. Este día, el milagroso día en que al fin pudo conocer al chico que admiraba. Su sentido del deber se opuso sobre sus sentimientos y sonrió con tristeza.

En un rápido movimiento la espada ya se encontraba en sus manos. Y la cabeza de la chica volaba por el aire de un corte limpio, las cadenas fueron atravesadas y el escudo -hecho de acero reforzado- con el que la señorita Chun Lii se defendió estaba partido en dos, justo a la altura del cuello. El cuerpo de la chica hizo un ruido seco al caer, segundos después su cabeza cayó también. La cabeza giró hasta quedar a sus pies, con una sonrisa en ella. La luz de sus ojos se había apagado con lentitud, como si quisiera ver por última vez al chico pelirrosa. —Lastimosamente soy el dueño original de dicha espada —comentó cansinamente.

—Youtou: Shiro Yasha (Espada de la calamidad: Demonio Blanco) —dijo al observar detenidamente la espada, hoja blanca, goteando sangre en la punta curvada, un filo con brillo rosa, y la empuñadura blanca como la nieve, la funda de la katana de un color negro como la oscuridad y detalles en rojo fuego. La envainó como un buen espadachín, con delicadeza la hoja entró suavemente en la funda negra. A paso lento salió del lugar, moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa. —Es una pena que haya tenido que matar a tan bella mujer —dijo con pesar.

Ya fuera de la tienda, hizo un movimiento con la espada envainada, dio un corte en vertical y una fuerza sobrenatural aplastó el local por completo. —Listo es hora del siguiente paso —y con un salto se había alejado del lugar, justo antes de que aparecieran los caballeros del reino.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Dentro del gremio de Fairy Tail se encontraba un lugar perfecto para meditar, alejado del bullicio de la gran sala, lejos de cualquier interrupción, perfecto para imaginar un nuevo mundo. Un mundo lleno de fantasía, de conocimiento sin fin, lleno de amor y drama, de alegría y tristeza, de paz y violencia. Y la puerta a ese mundo se encontraba en la gran biblioteca del gremio. Lugar lleno de altos estantes que fácilmente sobrepasan la altura de una persona promedio. Libros sin fin, apilados uno a la par del otro, tan viejos como el gremio mismo, o inclusive mucho más viejo que el reino de Fiore.

En ese sagrado lugar se encontraba una maga de cabello celeste, tez blanca, y de estatura promedio, usando sus gafas mágicas leía libro tras libro, en busca de algo concreto. Cerró un libro más y sonrió alegre, aunque después lo hizo a un lado.

—Mmm, el libro era interesante, aunque no es lo que estoy buscando —dijo a nadie en particular. Cerró los ojos dejando que los mismos descansaran de tanto leer, se recostó sobre una pila de libros, sin incomodarle la posición, y se sumergió en sus recuerdos.

**FLASHBACK**

Un día como cualquier otro, en el lugar que le brindaba el silencio que se requería para disfrutar de una buena lectura. Tan ensimismada en su mundo, que no se percató de la presencia de su acompañante. Con naturalidad sorbió un poco de té de limón. —Mmm delicioso —pronunció y siguió con su lectura. —Me encantaría tener un príncipe azul —susurró para sí misma.

—¿No preferirías un príncipe de cabello rosa? —esas palabras la sacaron de su mundo, sorprendida se encontró al momento de fijarse en su acompañante. Un rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas por tan vergonzoso momento. Trató de tranquilizarse.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —preguntó con seriedad. Haciendo sonreír al muchacho.

—Responderé si primero contestas a mi pregunta —contestó.

Recordó las palabras pronunciadas hace menos de un par de minutos y el carmín volvió a hacer presencia. —N-n-no sé de qué hablas —negó torpemente, volviendo a su lectura. _"No puedo concentrarme con él aquí",_ pensó inquieta al ver de reojo como el chico observaba su alrededor.

—¿A qué has venido? —volvió a preguntar sin apartar la mirada del libro, aunque ahora solo aparentara leer.

—Ya te lo dije, no contestare hasta que respondas a mi pregunta, ratoncita de biblioteca —soltó con tranquilidad. Tomó un libro y comenzó a pasar página por página.

—Ya te dije que no me llames así —reclamó ella cerrando el libro que antes leía ansiosamente.

—Es que no te gusta —dijo con un mohín en su rostro. Regresando a su lugar el libro que antes había tomado, sustituyéndolo por otro nuevo.

—No es eso —negó ella sonrosada por verlo. Aunque bien podría ser, por sólo estar en su presencia.

—Entonces —hizo cara de no entender nada. Leyendo. Sacó su rostro de entre el libro y lo desechó, devolviéndolo a su respectivo lugar.

—Me hace sentir infantil —admitió ocultando su rostro carmesí entre sus manos.

—No entiendo cuál es el problema —dijo con una sonrisa, sonrisa que ella no podía ver.

—No soy una niña —murmuró. La sonrisa del chico se ensanchó más. Se acercó hacia ella.

—Entonces para no ser una niña, debes contestar mi pregunta, sólo así demostraras que no eres una niña —dijo mientras removía las manos que cubrían su rostro, sus rostros estaban a centímetros. La tomó del delicado mentón, obligándola a que lo viera. —Responde, mi pequeña —ordenó con un tono suave. La presión de estar sin escapatoria, sumando la sangre que se acumulaba en su cabeza, la hizo alguien irracional. Temerosa de ser rechazada acercó sus labios, no soportó verlo a los ojos y cerró sus ojos color miel. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su pequeño cuerpo, y una felicidad la inundó, no fue por mucho, ella se separó dolida.

—Tienes a Lissana y a Mirajane… no puedo hacerle esto a ellas —pronunció con tristeza. Agachando la mirada, unas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro.

—Pero te amo igual que a ellas —habló con seguridad. Limpiando con su pulgar las lágrimas de la chica.

—Eso es mentira —quería creerle, pero sabía lo loco que sonaba todo. Retiró su rostro, ocultando sus ojos.

—Alguna vez te he mentido —de nuevo la obligó a verlo.

—Ya no somos niños Natsu- —soltó dolida.

—Nunca te mentí y ahora tampoco lo he hecho… —acercó su rostro buscando los labios de la chica. Pero ella se negó, asombrando al joven y a la vez haciéndolo sonreír complacido.

Ella hizo distancia entre los dos, cubrió sus labios con un libro como si con eso fuera suficiente para detenerlo. —No seré una de tus concubinas… quiero ser tratada en igualdad de condiciones —dijo con valor, pero luego se sonrojó por la implicación de sus palabras.

—Je quien iba a pensar que la fría Levy sería tan linda, aunque solamente yo he sido capaz de ver cada expresión tuya, cuando te sonrojas tiernamente al leer una escena amorosa, cuando lloras amargamente por una obra de tragedia, cuando sonríes de manera radiante al leer un final feliz, cuando tus ojos brillan al leer un hechizo antiguo… pero aún me hace falta ver tu expresión de amor —dijo, cuando ya había acortado distancias, la arrinconó contra un estante, eliminando el molesto libro.

—No lo hagas —susurró.

—Tienes el poder para detenerme —murmuró mientras su cálido aliento golpeaba los labios entreabiertos de la mujer.

—Prométeme nunca dejar de amarme —pidió, mientras interponía sus brazos entre ellos.

—Nunca te he mentido, y no pienso hacerlo ahora. Por mi vida… —tomó la mano derecha de la chica —… y este corazón que late como caballo desbocado… —colocó dicha mano sobre su corazón, haciendo que ella sintiera lo rápido que latía. —Prometo amarte por el resto de mi vida —selló el juramento con un suave beso.

La tarde pasó llena de besos dulces, exigentes y suaves. Ella experimentando cada cosa que había aprendido de sus libros, él deseoso de convertirla en mujer. Pero ella le negó ese derecho. Con la excusa de que quería ir lento, haciendo carcajear al chico.

—No te enfades pequeña mía, solo pensaba que realmente eres única —con esas palabras la abrazó delicadamente, y ella se volvió a sumergir en su propio mundo -usándolo como silla-, sólo que esta vez algo había cambiado_. "No me encuentro sola"_ sonrió para sí misma.

**END FLASHBACK**

Con una suave sonrisa en sus labios, retomó su tarea. —Ya ha pasado un mes de eso —se dijo.

Un suave rosa volvió a teñir sus mejillas, al momento de tocarse los labios, recordando la infinidad de veces que sus labios habían sido reclamados por el pelirrosa. —No es momento para fantasear —se reprehendió. _"D__ebo encontrar lo que Natsu me pidió"_ y con ese pensamiento tomó otro libro, empezando a leerlo rápidamente.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Patshe una ciudad ubicada al norte de Magnolia, ciudad dedicada principalmente a la extracción de carbón, con casas una similar a la otra, calles iguales entre sí, debido a eso es fácil perderse, principalmente para alguien que llega a la ciudad por primera vez. Al ser una ciudad dedicada al carbón, casi todo está cubierto por una fina capa de hollín, dándole un toque tenebroso a la ciudad.

—Por Dios —suspiró cansada. —Como diablos puede la gente llegar hasta sus casas, si todas son iguales —comentó molesta. Cabello rubio, facciones estilizadas y hermosos ojos chocolate, usando un pantalón entallado, mostrando su bien formado trasero. En su cinturón un llavero con varias llaves doradas, látigo y una daga larga de aproximadamente veinte centímetros.

—Y si se confunden, y luego los esposos entran a la cama equivocada —comentó cómicamente -a nadie en particular- con ojos de gato, tapándose la boca de la impresión. Sintió un pequeño jalón al final de su blusa negra, fijó su vista en un pequeño.

—Oiga señorita, parece perdida —comentó tímidamente. —¿Puedo ayudarle? —agregó.

Ella se sorprendió, después de todo desde hace cuatro horas que vagaba sin rumbo fijo y nadie parecía molestarse en ayudarla. —Awww, eres un pedazo de cielo. ¿Dime como hago para llegar a Magnolia? —preguntó mientras le regalaba una paleta al pequeño. Los ojos del niño brillaron de alegría, saboreando con lentitud dicho manjar. La rubia sintió tristeza, y pudo imaginarse la triste vida del niño en una ciudad minera, se lamentó por él. _"Pero en este mundo el más fuerte sigue con vida"_ pensó contrariada.

—Señorita, sígame le indicare como salir de Patshe y qué camino tomar para llegar a Magnolia —dijo regalándole una sonrisa, mostrando que le faltaban algunos dientes.

—Gracias pequeñín —mencionó mientras le revolvía el cabello. Se percató de las miradas provenientes de las ventanas, pero decidió ignorarlas. En cuestión de minutos llegaron a su destino. —Señorita debe tomar este camino que atraviesa el bosque, tome el de la izquierda, en el de la derecha asaltan a los viajeros —informó el pequeño.

—Gracias pequeño —revisó en su mochila en busca de algo. —Ten, como pago —le volvió a dar una paleta, emprendió el camino a Magnolia. Dejando en soledad al infante.

—Cereza —degustó el dulce. —Aunque prefiero la de limón… —jugó un poco el dulce en su boca. —La hija de White Rabbit… —observó como la rubia avanzaba por la dirección señalada. —Es alguien demasiado débil en comparación con su madre… —sus ojos rojos observan algo que no podía ser percibido por un humano. —Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no me divierto —una sonrisa se dibujó en sus facciones. Mientras a su mente llegaban memorias de tiempos lejanos. —Jajajajaja sólo de recordar la forma en que murió mi conejita — la apariencia del niño cambio drásticamente a la de alguien joven, sin muestras de carbón. —Eso es algo muy divertido.

La rubia volteó para despedirse por última vez del niño que le había ayudado. Se sorprendió al ver a un muchacho entre los veinte, de pelo negro y una especie de trenza detrás de él. Pantalones negros del tipo árabe desde los tobillos hasta la cintura, con una especie de manto blanco en sus hombros y un collarín de oro adornado con un rubí en el centro por todo su cuello. Su estómago al descubierto, observó como el chico le saludaba, parpadeó sorprendida y cuando lo buscó de nuevo el chico había desaparecido en un instante.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_En un bosque denso, se abría paso una figura a buena velocidad…_

—Ahhh pero que lata… —fue el quejido de un joven en medio del bosque. —A pesar de que deje de ser un DS aun siento aberración hacia cualquier cosa que se mueva… —avanzando a paso apresurado con un sable en la cintura, pantalones de tela y con una capa cubriendo el resto de su cuerpo.

—Hubiese traído a Happy, pero no quiero que me interrumpa… —aumentó la velocidad, llegó a una bifurcación, sin detenerse se dirigió por el camino del lado derecho.

—Lo más seguro es que Gray se haya molestado por mi tardanza… —avanzó un buen trecho, dio un salto hacia atrás justo a tiempo para esquivar un par de flechas.

—Eyy nii-chan, no crees que es de mala educación pasar sin detenerte a saludar —habló un tipo fornido, calvo y sosteniendo un hacha en su espalda.

Observó su entorno en busca de la persona que había disparado las flechas para luego desenvainar el sable, separó las piernas y flexionó la pierna derecha, dio un corte en el aire partiendo a la mitad una flecha.

—Vaya tal parece, que nii-chan nos brindara un poco de diversión —dijo el mismo sujeto. Dio una señal y salieron cuatro sujetos del bosque, portando pistolas mágicas.

—Solo estoy de paso, tengo negocios en Patshe… no quiero problemas —habló con tono neutro.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! —se carcajearon a coro los más de veinte maleantes. —Si estás dispuesto a dejar todas las cosas de valor no te haremos nada —habló el que aparentaba ser el jefe.

—Ya veo —sonrió mostrando su dentadura blanca. La capa negra ocultaba perfectamente la marca en su hombro derecho, haciendo que los ladrones desconocieran por completo al terrible rival que tenían enfrente. —Ok —su sable comenzó a brillar y cambió a su forma original. —Ustedes son demasiado débiles como para que me tome esta pelea en serio… —dijo con soberbia. Y colocó la katana en el suelo, se quitó la capa y se remangó los mangas de la camisa lo suficiente como para descubrir sus antebrazos.

A los presentes no les gustó para nada las palabras del pelirrosa. Uno de ellos, no más alto que seis pies de largo, disparó directo a la cabeza. Disparo que fue esquivado ágilmente, se molestó y disparó consecutivamente. Cada disparo era esquivado con maestría, tan ofuscado estaba que no se percató de la poca distancia que los separaba.

Se elevó en el aire, propinando una patada directa al cráneo de su oponente, en el aire dio un giro brusco esquivando a tiempo otra flecha. Tomó el arma de su oponente y disparó en dirección a un árbol. No pudo acertar debido a que tuvo que esquivar un golpe del hacha.

—¡Ataquen! —fue la orden del sujeto, e inmediatamente surgieron más personas de lo profundo del bosque. Ahora lo superaban en demasía.

Estiró los huesos de la mano, sus dedos adoptaron una forma como de cuchillas y sus uñas se alargaron de manera peligrosa. Sonrió de manera divertida.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Ya llevaba un tiempo caminando por el bosque, llego a la bifurcación y se quedó pensando en las palabras del niño. —Izquierda es un camino seguro —hizo una pausa para meditar su decisión. —Pero derecha será un camino divertido —dijo en voz alta a nadie en particular. —Creo que será derecha, puede que me encuentre con un buen reto —se dijo con seguridad. Sacó una paleta de su mochila, abrió el dulce con lentitud, procedió a meter el dulce rojo en su boca y emprendió su camino. Tarareaba una melodía, haciendo de esa manera más ligera la caminata.

Se puso alerta, más adelante se escuchaban sonidos de un ferviente combate, _"los asaltantes"_ pensó. _"De seguro encontraron a una víctima difícil… será mejor que le ayude"_ y con ese pensamiento salió corriendo en dirección al ruido. Cualquiera hubiese huido pero ella no era de ese tipo, le encantaban las aventuras peligrosas. —¡Solo los más fuerte sobreviven! —exclamó con alegría.

Llego rápidamente y lanzó una patada voladora al primero que se le cruzara en el camino. —¡Lucy Kick! —gritoo mientras mandaba a volar a un sujeto.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Esquivó un golpe, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, pero de repente se encontraba volando _"¿Are?"._

Todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos al ver como la posible victima salía volando y daba directo con un lazo al cuello. Dejándolo aturdido.

—Felicidades nueva, esa fue una gran entrada —se acercó alguien a felicitarla. —Este estaba dando problemas, no se dejaba asaltar —agregó como si nada.

Con esas palabras cayó en cuenta de su terrible error, pero era demasiado tarde, una flecha se dirigía hacia el caído, con un movimiento rápido tomó su látigo y desvió la fatal flecha -según ella-. Rápidamente se posicionó cerca del joven de cabello poco común, y sacó su daga de hoja larga. Un bandido al comprender lo sucedido, atacó con una espada, ella desvió el ataque y le rebano el cuello de un corte limpio.

Tirado debido al impacto recibido, observó como caía, haciendo un ruido seco, el cuerpo inerte de un bandido. Se extrañó de la situación, primero lo atacan desprevenido y su supuesta atacante lo defendía. _"Bien, esta perra tendrá que explicarme las cosas después"_ pensó, prometiendo hacer sufrir a su salvadora.

Los bandidos al ver a su camarada caer, sumándolo a los que ya había acabado el pelirrosa; atacaron con todo, aunque estaban exhaustos aun eran mayoría. El jefe envió un corte en diagonal con su hacha, ella sonrió segura, con un movimiento de su látigo desvió el ataque, haciendo que el mismo diera en otro bandido. Escuchó un sonido silbante atravesando el aire, se agachó justo a tiempo para esquivar una flecha. Tenía la situación controlada. De reojo observó como el sujeto, al cual erróneamente atacó, se ponía de pie.

—Te encuentras bien —le habló la rubia.

—Sera mejor que te expliques luego —mandó una mirada de pocos amigos.

—Fue mi error, perdón por ello —respondió la mujer, restándole importancia con un gesto de mano.

Él se quedó en silencio. —Espero puedas seguir mi ritmo —habló finalmente, haciendo sonreír a la rubia.

—Je al final veremos quien sigue a quien —respondió contenta.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

En una cueva, ubicada en una montaña nevada, se encontraba una pareja, ambos resguardándose de la terrible tormenta de nieve que azota afuera.

—Ese desgraciado —masculló con molestia. —Como osa atreverse a llegar tarde —añadió.

—Tranquilízate Gray. Natsu-san de seguro ha tenido complicaciones en el camino, bandidos o talvez problemas de faldas" le dijo su acompañante acercándose peligrosamente.

—Juvia, no defiendas a ese cabrán o —amenazó.

—¿O? —le inquirió ella.

—O me pondré celoso —admitió con un tenue rubor rosa, bien podría deberse a la tormenta de nieve, en la cual se encontraban.

—No debes estarlo Gray, Juvia en cuerpo y alma pertenece a Gray-sama, aunque me gusta verte celoso —le dijo, cerrando la distancia entre ellos.

El beso se prolongó, sin incomodarles en absoluto la tormenta de nieve. Con prontitud las prendas comenzaron a volar.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

—Vaya que hice un poco de ejercicio —suspiró contenta la rubia. Sentada sobre la espalda de uno de los ladrones, vio como surgía su compañero de improvisto desde el frondoso bosque.

—Le encontraste —afirmó, con sus ojos chocolate brillando de curiosidad. Anhelantes de escuchar los detalles.

—El arquero fue alguien escurridizo, pero no imposible de vencer —pronunció con aburrimiento y de sus manos escurriendo un líquido carmín. —Bien parece que tengo que arreglar un asunto pendiente contigo rubia —masculló, dejando salir a flote su hostilidad.

—Vamos Cherry-kun, fue un pequeño error, además si hubieses estado concentrado nada te hubiera pasado —le culpó, haciendo que al otro le pulsará una vena.

—Entonces es mi culpa que una rubia oxigenada con intención de salvarme me lance una patada voladora —dijo con sarcasmo molestando a la mujer por el insulto.

—Eyyy deberías agradecerme que te haya ayudado, y no soy ninguna rubia oxigenada, oye bien, soy Lucy Heartphillia —comentó con cierto aire de alta alcurnia. Haciendo sonreír enigmáticamente al mago.

—Ohhh que sorpresa es encontrarla por esto lares señorita Heartphillia —dijo haciendo un ademán típico de un caballero inglés.

—Ohhh conoces mi nombre —aplaudió con alegría.

Él la vio con cara de burla. —Es como dice el dicho, 'Si rubia es, lista no es' —la chica cayó en cuenta del significado de las palabras y su rostro adquirió un rojo de cólera. Con un rápido movimiento lanzó un ataque con su látigo. Ataque que fue esquivado con mucha facilidad.

—Es mi venganza por el golpe —respondió a una distancia segura. —Dejando de lado los malos entendidos" —mencionó con ironía. —Por la dirección que llevas, supondré que te diriges a Magnolia —agregó tomando asiento sobre una roca.

—Si, eso es cierto… y has de admitir que vienes de Magnolia… ¿A dónde te diriges Cherry-kun? —soltó con una risa ladina.

Extrañado por el mote, se acarició un mechón de su cabello, antes de responder. —Las montañas nevadas al oeste de Patshe, he quedado con alguien —con un movimiento de su dedo índice, la katana surgió de un montón de cuerpos inertes.

—WOW, eres un mago… pero no te vi usar magia.

—Esto no es magia, esta espada solo obedece mis órdenes —respondió enseñándole la katana.

Ella se asombró de la respuesta, iba a comentar algo, pero vio como el chico no mayor a ella, se ponía de pie, con intención de reanudar su viaje. —Sera en otra ocasión, en que nos veamos Lucy Heartphillia —sin esperar siquiera un adiós, salió lo más rápido posible. _"Esa mujer me recuerda a alguien"_, pero hizo a un lado su pensamiento.

—Parece alguien interesante… ¿deberé seguirlo o continuar con mi viaje? —se interrogó a sí misma. Se puso de pie, estiró un poco las piernas y se decidió. —Lo mejor será que me dirija a Magnolia… después de todo quiero unirme a Fairy Tail —exclamó alegre, con esas palabras reanudo su camino. Dejando detrás de ella, varios cuerpos inertes, algunos muertos, otros lo estarían en breves minutos.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

—Vaya… hasta que te dignas a aparecer —habló el pelinegro. Sin la característica camisa azul. Usual en él, solo usando bóxer.

—No sé de qué te quejas… —dio un saludo con la mano. —Sé que se la pasaron bien los dos solos… tanto que tuve que hacerles tiempo a la intemperie —mencionó el visitante, quitándose la capa que lo resguardaba de la nieve. Sus palabras sonrojaron a la pareja.

—Es tu culpa Natsu —recriminó el pelinegro. Detrás de él, la chica se vestía con lentitud, sin importarle si era vista por el pelirrosado.

—Bueno… —hizo una pausa. —Puede que tengas razón, pero en el camino me encontré con unos bandidos —las palabras sorprendieron al hombre, sintiendo terror de la intuición femenina. —No eran demasiados listos a mi parecer, el problema resultó ser una rubia entrometida —se detuvo al ver la expresión de sorpresa de su amigo pelinegro.

—Vamos Gray, no es para tanto —dijo la mujer, ya completamente vestida. Abrasándolo cariñosamente. —Bueno… dejando de lado tus problemas de bandidos y de faldas —continuó la chica hablando.

—¡Oye! —exclamó molesto el aludido.

—Lo mejor será empezar, la tormenta al fin cedió —habló Gray, caminando hacia afuera del lugar. Rememorando las palabras de su amigo.

**FLASHBACK**

—Gray necesito tu ayuda —dijo, mientras le servía una bebida helada. —Quiero que tú y Juvia me ayuden a recuperar mi magia —las palabras hicieron que escupiera el contenido de su bebida. No lo dejo hablar y prosiguió. —En las montañas nevadas al oeste de Patshe, llegare en una semana, tiempo suficiente para que llegues con ella y se diviertan un rato… claro que te pagare bien por la ayuda —añadió, al momento de servirle otra bebida.

—No es necesario el pago —dio un buen trago. —Si es por un amigo, iré al mismísimo infierno —añadió tranquilamente haciendo sonreír al joven.

—Jejeje esas palabras quería oír, después de todo no tengo ni un jewel, ayer salí de compras con Liss y Mira, y me quede sin nada —dijo cómicamente.

—Entonces porque mierdas me ofreces dinero si no puedes pagarme —respondió con cara de pocos amigos.

—Quería sonar genial —admitió con vergüenza.

Esas palabras hicieron que se ganará una colleja por parte del pelinegro. —Dejando de lado los problemas económicos… aunque ahora que lo pienso, cuando llevó a Juvia de compras, debo ir forrado… —tomó otro trago de su bebida —me molesta el que pueda entender ese sentimiento.

—¿Para qué quieres que lleve a Juvia conmigo? —preguntó extrañado.

—Para hacer un trio —soltó con una sonrisa malévola. —Gray eres malo… porque me golpeaste —volvió a decir con dos chinchones en la cabeza. Al ver que el pelinegro no respondería, decidió aclarar las cosas —Tú y Juvia son magos poderosos, lo son más si ambos están juntos, y les necesito para recuperar mi magia.

El halago relajó su humor. —De acuerdo, estaremos en siete días en las montañas de Patshe —le dijo antes de marcharse hacia la ciudad donde Juvia vivía.

**END FLASHBACK**

—Bueno, les explicare las cosas que quiero que hagan —. Ya se encontraban fuera de la cueva. La luz del sol, alumbraba por completo el lugar. Un paisaje totalmente cubierto por nieve, los pinos vistiendo un blanco traje.

—Lo primero será que observen atentamente… —dio unos pasos hasta posicionarse sobre una gran roca que sobresalía de la nieve. —…cuando consideren que mi magia se sale de control… —ellos lo siguieron en silencio. —…usaran su poder para controlar mi temperatura, en mi estado actual soy incapaz de resistir el fuego, y no quiero morir carbonizado —les comentó. Ellos comprendieron inmediatamente la importancia que tenían en esta locura.

—Je, quien iba a pensar que el engreído pelirrosa, necesitaría ayuda —comentó la mujer mientras abrazaba con cariño a Natsu. —Gracias… a los dos —masculló sonrosado. Después de terminado el abrazo. Gray lo sabía, Juvia quería como amigo a su rival.

Natsu procedió a sentarse… —Uyyy que frio… si no recupero mi magia, se me congelara el trasero —adoptó la pose '_flor de loto_', colocó la espada oriental sobre su regazo. Los otros presentes, se quedaron de pie, atentos al menor cambio. —No se contengan —advirtió con una mirada indescifrable.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, dio un perezoso vistazo a su alrededor, sonrió mostrando su letal dentadura. Y se puso de pie. —¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! pensé que te tomarías más tiempo antes de venir, mocoso —comentó observando al muchacho frente a él.

—Ha pasado un tiempo, Igneel —saludó sosteniendo la mirada. Frente a él, un dragón de escamas rojas, sonriendo abiertamente, mostrando sus letales armas. Igneel con lentitud se puso de pie.

Movió su cuerpo hacia adelante, sin dar tiempo, desenvainó su espada. Con un rápido movimiento cortó el aire, aplastando el volcán y de paso a Igneel. Con rapidez colocó la hoja de la espada, cubriendo su pecho contra la filosa cola del dragón. —Mierda, no podría esperar menos —la fuerza del impacto lo mando a volar varios metros hacia atrás.

—Jajajajaja… no me subestimes Natsu. No voy a contenerme —desplegó sus alas, mandando una poderosa ráfaga, demostrando que no mentía.

Salió de entre las rocas, sólo para recibir de lleno una poderosa ráfaga, fue alejado varios metros, en medio del ataque -según él- recuperó el equilibrio y enterró la espada para que funcionara de soporte. El viento cesó, y con rapidez, saltó, sólo observando como el suelo era devanado de un corte sencillo.

—Um, pensé que venias preparado mocoso —habló molesto, no le gustaba ser subestimado por los humanos. Sintió como el chico se paraba sobre su cola, usándola como camino para llegar a su espalda. Dio un giro rápido, mandando a volar al mocoso.

—_Tsk, pensar que tendré que ir en serio… que estúpido fui por no atacar con todo desde un principio _—Natsu olvidó que estando en su mente, sus pensamientos podían ser escuchados con total claridad. La letal cola se dirigía velozmente, hizo su brazo hacia atrás y lo regresó con fuerza. El impacto fue brutal, el suelo se cuarteó, debido a la gran fuerza.

Su brazo se adormeció, dejando el característico hormigueo. —¡Joder, de que mierda estas hecho Igneel! —gritó, sosteniéndose el brazo, no hubo tiempo para esquivar, con una velocidad digna de esta batalla, interpuso su espada defendiéndose de una garra del dragón rojo.

—No hay tiempo para lloriqueos mocoso —habló tranquilamente, al lanzar una gran bola de fuego hacia el muchacho. Natsu sonrió, pero eso no sorprendió al dragón. Antes de que el fuego impactara, sus colas salieron a relucir, cubriéndolo de cualquier daño. —_Gracias a Meredy y Ultear, llegue a un nuevo nivel_ —nuevamente pensó.

El fuego cesó. Pero el dragón no desaprovechó ningún segundo, con la pata delantera atacó. —Karyuu Ken (Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego).

—¡Grahgh! —exclamó al ser víctima del brutal ataque. Fue elevado varios metros en el aire, en medio del aire, fue golpeado con la cola, mandándolo directo al suelo. Deformando el terreno.

No tuvo el tiempo para siquiera quejarse por el dolor, rodó por el suelo, esquivando a tiempo otro ataque. Se puso de pie a duras penas. —_Si esto continua, ni siquiera seré capaz de hacerle un rasguño_ —respiró hondo, sintiendo en toda plenitud la gravedad de sus heridas. Sonrió de locura y se dejó llevar por el rio de maldad.

"_Tal como lo pensé, su presencia es parecida a la de Zeref. Pero a la vez es más siniestra"_ pensó. Se puso serio. Observando como un aura oscura comenzaba a surgir del cuerpo del chico. Los rasgos físicos del muchacho cambiaron, al ojo perfecto de un dragón, pudo ver que creció unos centímetros, sus facciones maduraron, sus músculos aumentaron y su cabello se alargó en gran manera. La oscuridad que lo rodeaba comenzó a tomar forma, unas alas surgieron de su espalda media, sus antebrazos se cubrieron por una especie de armadura negra con toques rojos, lo mismo sucedió con sus piernas y espinillas. Sus manos cambiaron de forma, ya no eran las de un humano, semejantes a una bestia. Un faldón hecho del mismo material cubrió su cintura y miembro viril, dejando al descubierto el estómago y pectoral. —Karyuu no Houko (Rugido del dragón de fuego) —. Sin darle tiempo, atacó despiadadamente, se sorprendió al ver como su gran ataque era cortado en dos. Sonrió divertido. Un aleteo de sus alas era devastador, vio como el muchacho desaparecía de su vista, sus sentidos de dragón lo pusieron en alerta, inclinó su cuello, esquivando un feroz ataque del chico. _"Es más rápido" _sonrió. Embulló su cuerpo por completo en llamas, y volvió al ataque. Dos rugidos fueron lanzados, uno tras otro. Lo logró capturar entre sus dientes, hizo el intento de masticarlo pero de inmediato lo soltó, varias 'ramas' se empalaron por todo su hocico. Haciéndole un gran daño.

—_Ufff eso estuvo cerca… combinar las magias de Mira-chan y Liss, resultó beneficioso_ —se puso de pie, se movió un par de metros esquivando un pisotón. Ascendió por la pata del dragón, dando cortes a medida que subía, la 'armadura' demostró ser capaz de resistir las fuertes llamas.

—Shiranui (Fuego Fatuo) —farfulló.

De un golpe tuvo que saltar y hacer distancia lejos de Igneel, observó sus piernas. —_L__a llama azul traspasó mi armadura_ —de inmediato mandó un potente corte. Las llamas no se movieron de su lugar. Comenzó a volar en círculos alrededor del dragón, mandando despiadados ataques, con la intención de crear una brecha.

—¡Soy el emperador del fuego! —rugió. —¡No hay fuego que no pueda usar! —añadió. Dando un alarido de dolor, las heridas infringidas, lo habían dañado lo suficiente como para sentir dolor sólo por hablar. Miró con orgullo al muchacho.

La mirada del dragón confundió a Natsu. Segundos que Igneel aprovechó. Su cola surgió desde el suelo, empalándolo de lado a lado. Su armadura parecía intacta. —JAJAJAJAJA mocoso, no por nada soy el dragón más fuerte —le dijo, ya frente a frente. Natsu sostuvo la mirada, aun con la cola del dragón cruzando de lado a lado su cuerpo, no bajó la mirada. Estuvieron así durante un tiempo, que bien podrían ser horas o solamente simples segundos.

Sonrió. —JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA —la risa alegre no descolocó al dragón. —Pensar que eras así de fuerte, Padre —dijo mostrando una sonrisa de antaño.

—Perdón por haber sellado tu magia hace un tiempo, pero no iba a dejar que murieras —agregó sonriendo. —Además, gracias a mí, olvidaste a esa pelirroja —añadió afanándose de ese hecho.

Pensó las palabras de su padre, y lo comprendió. —Perdón padre, perdón por no haber comprendido tus razones —se disculpó son sinceridad, sintiendo como su ira y odio desaparecían lentamente.

—No hay porque disculparse, Natsu. Simplemente quería que te hicieras fuerte —añadió. Sin más palabras retiró su cola del muchacho, él por su parte cambio a su forma normal.

—¿Cómo es que puedes hacer eso, hijo?

—Después de que retire la espada que había sellado al prisionero, estuve por ser consumido por tanta locura, si no hubiese sido por Liss y Mira…gracias a eso puedo asimilar la magia de mis mujeres —prefirió sentarse sobre el suelo volcánico.

—Supongo que será algún poder que fue desbloqueado… pero te resulto conveniente —el paisaje cambio a la gran prisión. —Tengo algunas cosas que decirte —respiró un poco. Recuperado de las heridas en su hocico. —Este sujeto, tiene una energía similar a alguien que enfrente hace 400 años —hizo una pausa. El lugar había cambiado hacia el 'Gran Cierre'.

—Zeref es el nombre que le dieron los humanos, algunos le llamaban Rey de Diamantes —observó el shock que había causado las palabras en el muchacho. Permaneció en silencio, meditando lo dicho por Igneel. —¿Estás seguro? —preguntó.

—Sin duda alguna, su nombre verdadero lo desconozco, sólo lo fuerte que era luchando, no usaba magia… si lo pienso bien, las magias de ese entonces eran poderosas, pero estoy seguro que ese muchacho no usaba magia —se acostó aplastando un sinfín de flores. —Mi edad es de 673 años humanos, pero como dragón, aun soy joven —añadió. —Conozco una vieja historia, cuenta de un soñador que creo a un rey, ese rey mató sin compasión y sin motivo a incontables personas, después el rey desapareció —volteó su hocico a un lado, observando al inamovible prisionero. Estuvieron en silencio, mientras el joven meditaba las palabras del dragón. Se puso de pie y avanzó con calma hacia el prisionero, caminó en círculos, observando cada detalle. Las cuatro grandes espadas, las cadenas doradas, las espadas más pequeñas y el rio sin fin de sangre. El cuerpo sin piernas del Rey, su cabello largo maltrecho y de un rosa opaco. Con la cabeza gacha. Acercó su mano, esperando que algo sucediera, pero nada paso. El Rey permaneció estoico. No hubo más recuerdos sangrientos o algo por el estilo. Pero una memoria llegó, se vio a si mismo matando a la joven Chun Lii y sintió un gran pesar por matar a alguien inocente. La muerte de los bandidos era un asunto totalmente distinto.

—Te preguntare nuevamente, ¿Qué piensas hacer? —soltó observándolo detenidamente.

Suspiró, tranquilizando su espíritu. —No sé lo que motivó a mi antiguo yo a ser un asesino, o si sólo era una marioneta… —observó a su alrededor. —…pero el yo de ahora, tiene a personas que proteger, están Lissana, Mirajane, Levy, Ultear, Meredy, Cana… —pensó en cada una de ellas, lo especial que se sentía al estar con cada mujer, independiente de si era un encuentro sexual o simplemente tomarse de las manos, paseos por la ciudad, hablar con ellas. Porque solamente con ellas era dulce, o salvaje si ellas lo querían.

—¿Y la pelirroja?

—…No sé cómo tratar con ella, aun siento algo… es una gran mujer, bien dotada… me gustaría romper su mente, convertirla- —se percató de hacia donde se dirigían sus pensamientos. Recordó la misión que le había dado a Cana. Observó a Igneel, en busca de una respuesta.

—La maldad existe en el corazón de cualquier ser viviente, indistintamente si es un dragón o un humano. No digo que debas ser alguien noble y benevolente- —hizo un ademan con su garra derecha.

—Aplastare a cualquiera que se atreva a hacerle daño al gremio. Y matare sin dudar a todo aquel que haga daño alguno a mis mujeres. Seré el cuarto maestro, protegeré celosamente lo que es mío —afirmó con convicción.

—Esas eran las palabras que quería oír —dijo orgullo. Acercó su garra hasta el pecho del muchacho. —Sólo selle tu magia… es hora de liberarla —con un pequeño movimiento un sello rojo comenzó a desaparecer -sobre el pecho del chico-. El cambio fue abrumador, la sensación de calor lo invadió de inmediato.

—Wow… ahora es diferente —exclamó con alegría. Observando como unas pequeñas escamas se habían formado en sus brazos, la sensación de poder era asombrosa.

—Jajajajaja… pareces un niño pequeño con juguete nuevo —soltó el dragón.

Observó sus piernas, las mismas escamas se presentaron en sus espinillas. —Hey, padre ¿Qué sucede con mi magia?

—Oh, solo ha evolucionado. Un poco de mi sangre bastó para que llegaras a un nuevo nivel. Podrías llamarlo hibrido —las palabras del dragón pusieron su mente a trabajar.

—Tal vez pueda combinar mi magia con la de Mira-chan y la magia de Liss —se puso de pie y procedió a combinar la magia demoniaca de la albina mayor, sus alas surgieron de su espalda. El fuego empezó a surgir, combinándose lentamente. —_Casi _—pensó confiado.

Su cuerpo repentinamente sufrió varias explosiones mágicas, Igneel intervino rápidamente absorbiendo las llamas del muchacho. Evitando de esa manera un daño más serio. —¡JAJAJAJAJA! —el dragón se echó a reír por el aspecto cómico de su hijo.

—Vamos viejo, no es momento de reírse —reclamó.

—Es culpa tuya por tratar de combinar la magia de un dragón con la magia de simples humanos.

Las palabras del padre hicieron que se diera cuenta de algo importante. —Supongo que los dragones son seres anti-magia, así que no podre combinar mi magia de fuego con otra que no sea del mismo tipo —suspiró resignado.

—Vamos, después de todo sería aburrido ser un ser todopoderoso —le ánimo.

—Cierto, no sería divertido vencer fácilmente a mis enemigos —se puso de pie. Bajo la atenta mirada del dragón. —Será mejor que vuelva al exterior —con esas palabras se despidió.

—Estaré observándote mocoso —sonrió como lo haría un padre. El dragón cerró con parsimonia sus ojos, bajando por completo la guardia. Todo sucedió en cámara lenta, Natsu volteando su cabeza en señal de alerta e Igneel juntando fuego para disparar lo más antes posible. Fueron demasiados lentos. Ninguno reaccionó a tiempo.

Lo que antes era un blanco puro, ahora se había convertido en la más absoluta oscuridad. Oscuridad proveniente de un joven, le observó con asombro. Era el mismo, aquel que le indicó la dirección hacia la armería. Cabello negro, usando un collar de oro formado por varias hilares dorados en su cuello. Su torso al descubierto y un pantalón negro bombacho. Hasta la mitad del tobillo. La oscuridad lo absorbió. Enviándolo a un espacio distinto.

…

Sin esperar cualquier señal hostil, desenvainó su espada oriental y se colocó en pose defensiva. —¿Quién eres? —siseó con un tono que indicaba hostilidad.

—Hisashiburi pequeño Ali —dijo al momento en que lo abrazaba cariñosamente_. _

"_Es demasiado rápido",_ se asombró de la velocidad, pero a una corta distancia pudo atacar. Lo apuñaló con demasiada facilidad. La punta de la katana salía fácilmente desde el otro lado, con seguridad había dado en un punto vital. Trató de retirar la espada, pero una fuerza sobre humano se lo impidió.

—Vamos Ali, no te veo desde hace tiempo y es así como me tratas —dijo haciendo una pose dramática, algo espeluznante debido a la espada enterrada en su cuerpo. Natsu lo supo, ya fuese por instinto o algún trauma del pasado, el sujeto frente a él era.

—Invencible —habló el desconocido como si hubiese leído su mente. La espada se desvanecía como simple polvo. —No soy tu enemigo —añadió. —Si lo fuera, hace tiempo que te hubiese matado a ti y al dragón —su mirada cambio.

Natsu liberó su energía mágica, pero el muchacho ni se inmutó; en cambio suspiró decepcionado. Y con una sonrisa ladina sobrepasó con creces el poder de Natsu, haciendo que el pelirrosa se arrodillara por la presión. Aumentó su poder en un vano intento de igualar a su adversario. Hizo lo posible por ponerse de pie y encararlo, pero sólo observó como el pelinegro con un simple movimiento de su dedo ejercía una presión que lo hizo sucumbir.

Sus huesos comenzaron a crujir, siendo incapaz de siquiera luchar. Los recuerdos de las mujeres que amaba llegaron a su mente, trató de no rendirse pero ni siquiera los lazos con sus seres amados le dieron la fuerza para levantarse.

Bufó molesto, al sentir como un poder gigantesco se acercaba a una velocidad espectacular. El dragón hizo acto de presencia, con sus fauces dispuesto a asesinarlo. Negó. Y con su mano libre, hizo un movimiento como si tratara de aplastar algo invisible y el gran dragón cayó al suelo, bajo una presión similar a la que aprisionaba al pelirrosa.

Vanos intentos por ponerse de pie realizó Igneel, pero todo resultaba inútil. Un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado lo invadió, miedo, terror, no. —Impotencia —dijo como si nada el sujeto agresor. Haciendo gala del poder -probablemente- de leer la mente.

—Bien, no soy enemigo, tampoco aliado —habló tranquilamente. —Así que tranquilícense —la presión que antes los había aprisionado desapareció. Aturdido trató de ponerse de pie, pero no pudo hacerlo. Resignado, decidió hablar. Pero una mirada lo calló. Se sorprendió, después de todo ningún humano había tenido el poder de callarlo con una sola mirada.

—Mi nombre es In —hizo una pausa. —Solamente quería ver a Ali —señaló con la cabeza al cuerpo sin movimiento alguno de Natsu. —Tsk use demasiado poder en él, pero sé que no morirá —respondió a la pregunta tacita del dragón. —Habla —ordenó.

—Se llama Natsu Dr-

—Su nombre verdadero es Ei Di Bi —con su dedo dibujo tres letras en el aire 'ADB'. —Solo paseaba por los alrededores —agregó con una sonrisa, cambiando a su modo juguetón. —Como prueba de que no soy enemigo… —de su sombra comenzó a surgir una espada. —…le regalare mi adquisición Youtou: Tenbuhourin (Espada de la calamidad: Tesoro del cielo) —. La funda era de un color azul cielo, adornada por partes doradas. La empuñadura era de estilo occidental, de un largo de metro y medio. —Entrégasela cuando se recupere —pronunció mientras el dragón tomaba la espada con sus garras. —Oh —se sorprendió al ver como el pelirrosa se ponía de pie a duras penas.

—Au-n no ha-s res-pon-dido —dijo de manera entrecortada. Era difícil respirar con las heridas que había sufrido en menos de diez minutos.

Hizo un ademan de estar pensando. Luego choco su puño derecho con su palma izquierda. —Oh, supongo que te refieres al vínculo que nos une —no esperó una respuesta y continúo hablando. —Lastimosamente eso es algo que ni tu yo pasado logro descubrir —su mirada observó el cielo del lugar. De un extraño color rosa salmón. Infinidad de cubos flotando alrededor de varios tamaños y diversos colores. Empujó uno de esos cubos e inicio un proceso en cadena.

Las palabras del pelinegro habían hecho mella en su pensamiento. Muchas dudas lo invadieron, preguntas sin fin, la verdad a su existencia estaba a un par de metros frente a él. Pero su vista se comenzaba a nublar, lo último que pudo ver era como el sujeto le daba la espalda. Una trenza negra azabache ondeando por toda la espalda desnuda del pelinegro.

De reojo observó como el chico con lentitud caía, pero no tocó el suelo, la cola del dragón lo había sostenido justo a tiempo. Dirigió su vista hacia el dragón. —Le daré un último regalo —en su mano apareció una esfera de tonos azules. —Sera interesante ver qué sucede —con esas palabras se esfumó como si fuese niebla.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_En el gremio de las hadas, algunas horas después de la partida del pelirrosa…_

—Hola maestro —saludó sonriente la mujer de la tribu Raijinshu.

—Hemos cumplido con éxito la misión —habló de manera educada el peliverde.

—Natsu, una ronda de cervezas —exigió el marionetista.

—No está —contestó mientras se dedicaba a observar el reporte de la misión.

—Es extraño no contar con su presencia, me he acostumbrado a verlo atendiendo la barra —comentó algo triste la chica. —Je —se escuchó la risa socarrona de Bickxlow, haciendo que la mujer lo mirara con extrañeza.

—¡Natsu, hemos regresado! —comentó alegre el gato. Detrás de él, se acercaban los hermanos Strauss.

—El barman no se encuentra en el gremio —informó Laxus. Haciendo que los recién llegados preguntaran por el paradero del chico.

—Salió a una misión importante… —habló el anciano encarando a los demás —…regresara en unos cuantos días, confió en él y sé que lograra cumplir con éxito la misión, además Gray fue con él —no esperó que lo interrumpieran, además de haber aclarado algunas cosas.

—Pero- —murmuró Lissana, pero fue acallada por las palabras del maestro.

—Laxus, te encargo el gremio, debo visitar el consejo mágico y convocar a los maestros de gremio —sin esperar alguna protesta salió con rumbo a Era.

—Laxus, un parfait de fresas —exigió la albina con una sonrisa malvada en ella. —Vamos apúrate, que ahora eres el encargado de la cocina —molestó la albina al ver que el rubio no se movía a cumplir su orden.

—No sé cómo diablos le hace Natsu para aguantarte —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, esquivando por poco el puñetazo de la albina.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_En otro lugar…_

—Ahhh, que alivio —suspiró alegre la morocha, al hundir su cuerpo en agua tibia. Segundos después, ingresaba Erza en la misma tina. Al parecer ambas mujeres desarrollaron un extraño vínculo. El baño era extenso, después de todo se encontraban en las termas de Fairy Hills. La calidad del lugar sólo demostraba la riqueza que poseía Fairy Tail al ser el mejor gremio del reino.

El silencio era reconfortante en cierto modo, el agua tibia relajaba sus músculos, además de aliviar el dolor. —Entonces ¿cómo sucedió? —interrogó la pelirroja. La morocha quedó confusa, al no comprender de qué iba el tema. —¿Cuándo te enamoraste de Natsu? —aclaró. La morocha sonrió de manera nostálgica.

Jugó con un poco de espuma antes de contestar. —No me di cuenta, él siempre me trató con cariño, simplemente el chico es muy tonto como para darse cuenta del efecto que causan sus acciones —sopló las burbujas que había hecho con la espuma. Sus pechos cubiertos por una fina capa de vapor. Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente. —Hubo una vez que él, me encontró inconsciente, me cargó hasta su casa y cuidó de mí —mencionó con una radiante sonrisa.

Erza le dio una intensa mirada, con señales de querer saber más. La morocha sonrió divertida. —Ese día había bebido más de la cuenta —se notó un poco de tristeza en su mirada. —Y termine enfermándome… ¿Sabes que hizo él?

La pelirroja negó, aunque tenía una ligera idea, ya que lo conocía desde niño. —Con su magia me reconfortó, aunque le dije que ya me había recuperado, el insistió en cuidarme por unos días, disfrute de su compañía —mencionó sonrojada. —Inclusive cocinó para mí, aunque no era un experto —rio al recordar al chico con un mandil y la cocina echando humo. —Jajajajaja lo hubieras visto, era tan cómico —. La pelirroja sonrió al recordar los momentos en que el pelirrosa la hacía reír por cualquier bobera. Su tierna sonrisa que era sólo para ella. Pero ahora esa calidez, pertenecía a alguien más.

Se hundió en el agua de modo que su mente se ahogara. Los momentos cuando eran niños, él siempre retándola a pelear. Cuando jugaban a los héroes. Los fugaces recuerdos y la tristeza -falta de aire- la obligaron a salir del agua. —Cana… —dudó un poco. —…no puedo hacerlo —la determinación que había mostrado antes, ahora se había esfumado. —No puedo estar con Natsu… —la morocha se confundió por las palabras de la otra mujer. —No puedo buscar a Natsu después del daño que le hice... —dijo soltando suaves lágrimas. La morocha la volvió a cachetear. —¡Mujer! Por Dios, a ti hay que golpearte para hacerte entrar en razón —se acercó a la sorprendida mujer. La abrazó con cariño.

—Natsu dijo que no te guarda rencor, ¿recuerdas? —la morocha le susurró al oído. Reconfortándola en el proceso.

Las palabras de Cana la hicieron pensar en Natsu, sonrió un poco, separándose de la chica por un momento. —¿Qué crees que debo hacer? —le pidió amablemente, después de limpiarse las lágrimas de culpa.

"_Jeje, Natsu deberá recompensarme en gran manera_" sonrió relamiéndose los labios. —Erza, lo primero será…

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_Algunos días después de la partida de Natsu…_

El día era normal en el gremio, claro que para algunos en su mayoría el género femenino extrañaban la presencia del pelirrosa.

—Hey Liss —llamó la mayor con su mejilla sobre la barra en clara señal de aburrimiento. Simplemente jugando con un vaso, para matar el tiempo.

—Dime Mira-nee —respondió la mencionada desde la cocina, ella era la encargada sustituta de la barra y de la mayoría de los quehaceres. Antes solamente ayudaba a Natsu por espacio de un par de horas, ahora lo hacía a tiempo completo.

—¿Cómo soportas estar sin Natsu? —habló viéndola fijamente.

—¿Eh? Lo extraño bastante, pero para aminorar su ausencia lo mejor es mantener la mente ocupada —admitió con una sonrisa la menor, usando un delantal de cocinera y su cabello recogido en una red. —Aunque me hace falta en las noches —admitió ruborizada.

—Jeje perver- —la mayor fue silenciada cuando la puerta del gremio hizo el característico chirrido cuando alguien entra. Con esperanza dirigió su mirada hacia la misma, pero suspiró desilusionada al ver que solo era una rubia.

—¡Hey, ¿Quién es el maestro del gremio?! —exclamó llamando la atención de la mayoría. Los hombres silbaron al ver a la preciosura, usando unos vaqueros negros con una playera que resaltaba su esbelta figura. Entró a paso decidido con rumbo a la barra, donde se encontraban las albinas.

—Hola señorita —saludó alguien cuando la rubia paso cerca de la mesa.

—Hola abuelito —dijo con dulzura, haciendo que Macao se carcajeara al ver como su viejo amigo se deprimía por las palabras. —No soy un abuelo, aun no tengo canas —farfulló en defensa. —¡Jajajajaja! —rio más fuerte Macao, haciendo que Wakaba se enfadara.

—¿Qué quieres? —habló con tono de autoridad Laxus, callando la discusión que se había armado entre los dos amigos.

—Quiero unirme a Fairy Tail —respondió sonriente la chica.

El rubio la examinó con la vista, incomodando a la rubia por la intensa mirada. —Oye no la desnudes con los ojos rubio pervertido —comentó socarronamente la demonio. Haciendo que el susodicho le saliera un tic en la sien. —Hola nueva, el maestro no se encuentra en el gremio, pero no tarda en regresar —dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica. —Shu shu —hizo un ademan con la mano, como si echara a Laxus. —Vete de aquí perro pervertido —y con esas palabras se armó la guerra. Laxus lanzó un rayo a la albina, electrocutando a la rubia. La albina no se hizo de rogar y con su magia mando a volar al hombre hasta el segundo piso, surgió de entre la madera destrozada y en forma de rayo se mandó al ataque. La pelea inicio en todo el gremio. Quedando la rubia con cara de sorprendida y sin idea de que hacer, por descuidada un vaso le impactó en la frente.

—Jeje —sonrió diabólicamente antes de lanzarse por el desgraciado que se había atrevido a pegarle.

Desde lejos la albina menor observaba todo con una sonrisa. —Esa chica, definitivamente, tiene el espíritu de Fairy Tail —y como si nada grave pasara siguió haciendo sus quehaceres.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_Una semana después de la partida del pelirrosa… en cierto consejo mágico. _

El ambiente era tenso, en cierto modo. El presidente del consejo observaba en silencio como los maestros de los gremios oficiales se miraban entre sí. Todos habían sido llamados por el maestro del gremio más fuerte. Pero el susodicho no se había presentado, así que las ideas de que algo le hubiese ocurrido inundaban la habitación.

Cierta pelinegra miraba divertida como los más viejos se deshacían los sesos, pensando en infinitos problemas. Simplemente se dedica a pasar su bola mágica por la mesa, la destruía para luego regenerarla en un parpadeo.

—Está aquí —mencionó tranquila, al momento en que las puertas de la gran sala se abrían para dar paso a un anciano de estatura baja con una media calva y vistiendo el traje de mago santo.

—Vaya cada vez que te veo, te ves más anciano Makarov —se mofó el mago de cabello violáceo, con aires de gótico.

—Vamos Jo-kun, no molestes a Maki-chan —intervino otro maestro, las palabras del mismo mandaron un escalofrió a la espalda de ambos magos, aunque ninguno de los presentes lo admitiera. Bob era el más peligroso en el salón.

—¿A que nos has convocado Makarov? —intervino con voz fuerte el presidente. Aunque una sonrisa se mantenía imperturbable en su rostro.

—Hola presidente del consejo de Era —dijo al momento de tomar asiento. —El motivo es que anunciare mi retiro como tercer maestro de Fairy Tail —habló con serenidad. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, la connotación que significaba esa oración para muchos.

—Silencio —la voz del presidente se hizo escuchar por la sala entera. —Si piensas retirarte, ¿Quién ocupara tu cargo? —hizo la pregunta que muchos obviaron.

—Natsu Dragneel —de nuevo la sorpresa los dejo en silencio por unos instantes.

"_Así que era verdad, Natsu"_ sólo de pensar en él, su excitación comenzó a subir. Se levantó y sin que los demás se dieran cuenta se marchó de la sala.

…

Dio con un extenso pasillo, adornado por cuadro de famosos magos, uno le llamaba la atención en principal. Un caballero medieval, con un casco de un blanco puro. Cubriendo por completo su rostro, solo unos mechones rebeldes sobresalían, mechones color salmón. Su armadura de cuerpo entero, de toques monocromáticos, dando un toque de misterio. Su espada enterrada en el suelo y el cielo de un color naranja con destellos rojos y nubes negras. Representando la destrucción absoluta.

Decidió avanzar hacia su destino. Llegó al baño del consejo. _"¿Por qué no te has comunicado con nosotras?... te necesito_", cerró con suavidad la puerta del baño y se mordió el labio inferior, acallando de esa manera sus gemidos. Su mano derecha viajo con necesidad hacia su intimidad, hundió un dedo y comenzó con el suave vaivén como preámbulo. _"Sera mejor que vaya a Magnolia",_ con ese pensamiento se dejó embriagar por sus fantasías, momentos en que Natsu la toma de una y mil maneras.

…

—¿Estás seguro Maki-chan? —habló Bob viendo fijamente a su amigo, en busca de una señal de que algo anda mal.

—Aún es muy joven —dijo alguien del consejo.

—El chico no había dejado de ser mago —habló Porla. _"Aunque es mejor para mis planes",_ sonrió con malicia.

La discusión se volvió debate, si el chico debía asumir el cargo. Si era digno de ser maestro, muchos argumentos surgieron para evitar que alguien joven y de carácter explosivo liderara al gremio más fuerte.

—Es alguien fuerte, no tengo duda alguna de que será un buen maestro —respondió acallando a los demás. La reunión se alargó hasta largas horas, un poco de cerveza aminoró el ambiente.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_Dos semanas después de que Natsu se fue del gremio…_

El ambiente era de una alocada fiesta. Algunas camareras habían sido contratadas para atender a los magos, así como cocineros y meseros -para las chicas-. La gran sala estaba a reventar, magos de otros gremios habían sido invitados al gran evento. Sobre el escenario brillaba un cartel mágico, de muchos colores: 'Bienvenida Lucy-chan' decía.

Unos días después de que Lucy llegará al gremio, Makarov regresó del consejo y se puso al día. Propuso una fiesta para dar la bienvenida a la rubia. El gremio se sorprendió por ello, pero siendo una orden del tercero, supusieron que algo había detrás de esa fiesta.

—Hijos míos, esta fiesta es para darle la bienvenida a nuestra nueva compañera: Lucy Heartphillia —los gritos de emoción no se hicieron esperar. El maestro con una señal, llamó a la rubia. La chica avanzó con paso refinado hasta subir al escenario. —¿En qué lugar quieres la marca del gremio y en qué color? —dijo con un sello mágico en su mano. La chica pareció pensarlo unos segundos para luego responder:

—En el dorso de mi mano derecha, en color negro —pidió, al extender dicha mano.

El anciano procedió a marcar la mano de la chica. Al finalizar la rubia enseño la marca a los invitados. Los gritos de algarabía sonaron por toda la sala, las jarras de cerveza brindando entre ellos. Celebrando la unión oficial de la rubia al gremio de las hadas. La susodicha vestía de manera elegante. Su caminar era el de una chica adinerada. Algo que causaba cierto deseo por parte del sector masculino.

Las campanas de la catedral comenzaron a sonar, extrañando a los presentes. El maestro sonrió. Unos segundos después alguien ingresaba a toda prisa al gremio. —Señor Makarov. Natsu Dragneel viene en camino, conduciendo una carroza —anunció un niño de cabellera negra, con cierto parecido a Macao.

El anciano sonrió alegre.

Lo que todos dejaron pasar por alto, era el simple hecho de que Natsu estuviera conduciendo un vehículo mágico. Después de todo era un mago con fobia a los medios de transporte.

—Ya era hora —murmuró Mirajane sonrosada, la espera le había afectado y no era la única. Su vestuario consistía en un vestido negro de una pieza, con la espalda al descubierto y un escote que resaltaba su feminidad. Sobre su pecho izquierdo se podía vislumbrar una 'Q' en color negro. Un suave maquillaje adornaba sus facciones, su cabello en canelones caía libremente por su cuerpo. Se recogió el cabello con una mano, colocándolo detrás de su oreja, mostrando un arete con forma de espada de color fuego, regalo de su 'novio'.

—Mira-nee, al fin viene —dijo la menor ansiosa por la llegada de su amante, usando un lindo vestido crema, con unas zapatillas blancas elevándola unos centímetros. Un brazalete dorado adornaba su brazo izquierdo, cortesía del chico. En su brazo izquierdo lucia con orgullo una 'J' negra, clara señal de a quien le pertenecía. Su cabello corto la hacía ver preciosa.

En la mesa, se encontraban cinco mujeres y un varón. Alrededor de la mesa habían varios magos, diciendo tanto halago como fuese posible, las chicas no les ponían la menor importancia.

—Oh hermosa morena, por ti lucharía contra el mismísimo demonio —dijo un hombre bien vestido. Hombre acompañado por otros más.

—Je —la morena sonrió. Se puso de pie, sus largas piernas y su trasero prieto era cubierto en su totalidad por unos jeans azules. Lo encaró, y le sonrió coquetamente. Paseó su dedo por el pecho del chico, ascendiendo hasta su mandíbula. —Ni mil vidas te alcanzarían para vencer a mi amo —le susurró al oído. El pobre chico sufrió una erección por tanto erotismo de la mujer. La morena lo vio a los ojos y le sacó la lengua, mostrando un '5' negro impreso. Se volvió a sentar, y junto sus manos en modo de ruego, apretando sus pechos de manera consciente, la blusa blanca desabotonada de tal manera de que esos manjares, deseados por muchos, no le incomodaran. Un collar incrustado de piedras de muchos colores. —Por favor —pidió a la albina mayor.

Ella bufó impaciente. —Elfman —masculló. Inmediatamente el mencionado se puso de pie y con toda la amabilidad del mundo, entiéndase amabilidad como una mirada espanta muertos, los caballeros optaron por salvaguardar sus vidas.

"_Natsu"_, pensó la pelirroja con una sonrisa. Usando un vestido de una sola pieza, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Con su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. Los nervios comenzaron a llegar a su ser. —¿Qué hago? —susurró. Una suave mano sobre la suya calmó sus inquietudes. Observó como la morena le sonreía. _"Quiero mi recompensa"_ pensó con ansiedad la morocha. Sus pezones se endurecieron de sólo pensar lo que el pelirrosa le daría por un buen trabajo.

La última fémina en la mesa era una chica peliazul con su vista concentrada en su libro, leyendo sobre una escena amorosa. _"Wow, creo que esta pose me causara menos dolor",_ pensó a futuro cuando Natsu la convirtiera en mujer. Permaneció en silencio, pero un suave carmín adornó sus mejillas al escuchar que su amado al fin regresaba. Se puso de pie, dejando ver su elegante vestimenta. Una falda lila y su blusa a juego. El aire de chica seria le daba un toque seductor, un suave maquillaje adornaba sus facciones. Se acomodó sus lentes, y resguardó su tesoro bajo su brazo derecho.

Las demás reaccionaron e hicieron lo mismo que la peliazul. Se pusieron de pie, con dirección a la gran puerta. Ansiosas de que el chico regresara y el tiempo pasara velozmente, hasta llegar a la hora nocturna.

—Ejem —una voz les llamó la atención. El anciano respiró hondo, preparándose mentalmente para dar la gran noticia. —Tengo un anuncio importante que dar —los presentes dejaron de hacer lo que estuviesen haciendo y dirigieron su atención al tercero.

—Hijos míos, hoy anunció mi retiro como tercer maestro del gremio de hadas —silencio fue la respuesta del gremio, sus cerebros estaban procesando las palabras. —Mi edad ya es avanzada como para dirigir a la nueva generación, les he visto crecer, hacerse fuertes y crear sus propia fama como grandes magos —recuerdos de los chicos cuando se unieron. Un pelinegro tsundere, unos hermanos albinos antisociales, una pelirroja fuerte y un peliazul alegre, el hiperactivo pelirrosa. Los recuerdos de cuando era joven -el anciano-, los momentos que disfruto junto a sus amigos. Los altibajos, todo aquello que vivió al dirigir el gremio por cuarenta años.

Murmullos empezaron a surgir, que luego pasaron a suplicas. 'Aun es joven'; 'La llama de la juventud no muere fácilmente' y un sinfín de cosas más. Con un solo propósito, hacerlo desistir de la decisión.

—Silencio —demando. —Mi decisión es irrevocable, ya lo he comunicado al consejo de Era y a los demás maestros —no había espacio. Respiró hondo. —Por eso les pido que le den una calurosa bienvenida al cuarto maestro… Natsu Dragneel —todos quedaron asombrados, sorprendidos. Bueno lo que le pasó al gremio no se podía describir con palabras. Estuvieron de esa manera hasta asimilar lo que había dicho el anciano.

El cartel mágico, que decía 'Bienvenida Lucy-chan' cambio su frase a: 'Bienvenido cuarto maestro'.

…

_En las cercanías a Magnolia…_

Un carro mágico se conducía a una alta velocidad, llevaba un par de días a esa marcha, sin detenerse por nada en el camino. Freno de sopetón en las puertas del gremio, observó como sus mujeres salían a recibirlo, detrás de ellas salía el gremio entero y algunos magos que no conocía. No les dio importancia y salió con lentitud del carro -afectado por su particular enfermedad-, que viendo de cerca era una carroza negra.

—¡BIENVENIDO CUARTO MAESTRO! —pronunciaron a coro. Algunos con lágrimas en los ojos.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

El título de este capítulo, como bien sabes, es Hisashiburi. Lo que significa: Ha pasado tiempo, usado comúnmente entre dos personas que se conocen, pero que no se han visto en bastante tiempo. En este caso viene a referirse al reencuentro entre In y Natsu. Y no al de Igneel.

¿Quién es In? Ciertamente es un personaje todopoderoso, pero su actitud es algo cambiante, venció con suma facilidad a Igneel -aunque este estuviese herido- y dejo mal herido al pelirrosa. Además de que mencionó conocer al Rey, pero aseguró que el Rey nunca le llegó a conocer. In juega el papel de un observador, sólo interviene cuando algo puede tornarse más interesante. Le llamó juguete a Natsu e inclusive habló de la conejita, ¡Sí! White Rabbit es la madre de Lucy. Le pareció divertida la manera en que murió la coneja, claro no fue una muerte linda, más bien diría una muerte lenta y tortuosa.

Cana ¿Qué planeas?

¿Cuál es la encomienda que Natsu le dio a Levy? ¿Erza ya se decidió o aun duda?

No había pensado en la forma en la cual debía introducir a Lucy. Así que deje mi imaginación volar, y quedo de esa manera. Explique la razón del porque Natsu usa las magias de las chicas, algo que me pareció correcto aclarar. No quería hacer demasiado largo y emotiva la escena final, eso vendrá en el siguiente capítulo. ¿Lo dejaran seco las chicas?

¿Juvia debería ingresar al harem? Si la respuesta es SI, ¿Cómo? Y si es NO ¿Por qué?

Natsu - 'As' rojo o carmín. No la 'K' del rey.

Mirajane - Q negra sobre el pecho izquierdo. No sobre el pezón o su aureola.

Lissana - J negra sobre el brazo izquierdo.

Ultear - 8 negro sobre su pecho izquierdo, quedando el pezón entre unos de los círculos del ocho, encajando a la perfección la aureola.

Meredy - 9 negro sobre el monte de venus.

Cana - 5 negro sobre la lengua.

Levy aún no ha sido marcada.

Ah!, In es el último OC que incluyó en la saga del Rey. Y si es el de la imagen. Este será el último capítulo extenso que escribo, los demás será algo más cortos. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA No busquen NALU en mi perfil, confórmense con el canon. Ni en esta historia, ingresa Lucy como parte del harem. Talvez la mamá sí.

Algunas cosas que debo aclarar. END en mi historia no tiene relación alguna con Natsu, ya que Natsu es más viejo que Zeref.

Hablando de END, lo que se me vino a la mente, es que hace 400 años en la lucha contra Acnologia (pintura de un usuario de fuego vrs Acnologia), END fue separado en dos. Su mente (recuerdos y un sinfín de cosas emocionales) fue sellado en forma de libro, y su cuerpo quedó como un cascaron vacío. Así que supongo que END al ser liberado, buscara su cuerpo, y será una lucha interna, donde END gana el control. Sólo teorizó.

El paisaje del Gran Cierre en la mente de Natsu, lo base en el paisaje de la mente de Kaneki Ken. Aunque más bien me hubiese gustado usar el paisaje de las flores blancas, cuando Kaneki lucha contra Arima Kishou, y deviene en la muerte de Kaneki. Un paisaje de calaveras, que Ken confunde con flores. Si se dan cuenta, las colas que salen de Natsu son las mismas de Kaneki. Aunque la transformación del Rey cuando lucha contra los soldados de Prounce, diría que es la versión Kakuja de Kaneki. Solo para que se hagan una idea.

Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por los reviews (73), los follows (28) and favs (31).

Es hora de nombrarlos. Un caluroso abrazo a mis lectores, y como siempre es un gusto leer sus opiniones. Principalmente gracias a:

**AlanEduardoRR **por review (cap 2) y agregar a favoritos.

**BlackXwolf** por seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos.

**Colocolo4178** por review (cap 2,3,4,5).

**Daisasuke **por seguir la historia.

**DarkShison **por review (cap 2,5) seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos.

**DesertorLink** por agregar a favoritos.

**DjGuilox-018** por review (cap 2,3,4,5).

**Maax Aguilar 7** por review (cap 5)

**El angel de la oscuridad **por review (cap 3,4,5), seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos.

**Issalovee **por seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos.

**Itzmateo69 **por seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos.

**Kiaraen Kagamine **por seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos.

**RAYHACHIBY** por review (cap 2,3,) seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos.

**Reptilian95 **por seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos.

**Ririx221** por review (cap 2,3,4), seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos.

**Roy-AoiryuuX23** por agregar a favoritos.

**Shining One - El brillante** por seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos.

**TheDarckAngel **por agregar a favoritos.

**The Demon Forgotten** por seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos.

**Uzu no Kami **por review (cap 5) y agregar a favoritos.

**Wolfexgigax **por seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos.

**XXone196** por review (cap1,3,5) seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos.

**aprox **por review (cap 2,3,4) seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos.

**elMoou** por agregar a favoritos.

**Fielserans **por agregar a favoritos.

**Joakiiin-14** por review (cap 2,3,4,5) y agregar a favoritos.

**Kaze in the face** por agregar a favoritos.

**caballero oscuro** por seguir la historia.

**eudog3** por review (cap 2,4,5) y seguir la historia.

**lcsalamandra** por review (cap 2,3,4,5), seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos.

**miguelpuentedejesus** por review (cap 2,3,4,5), seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos.

**natsu dragneel354** por review (cap 2,3,4,5) seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos.

**Nico2883 **por review (cap 2) y agregar a favoritos.

**Riohey sawada dragneel ** por agregar a favoritos.

**sanada el tengu** por seguir la historia.

**Sarkis san** por seguir la historia.

**Tygerestyl091 **por agregar a favoritos.

**treeofsakuras** por review (cap 2,3,4,5) seguir la historia.

**tygerestyl091** por seguir la historia.

**walkerxd** por review (cap 2,3,4,5) y seguir la historia.

**Whiller **por seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos.

**yayadragneelchan **por seguir la historia.

**yoshiro-ryu** por seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos.


	7. El Rey VII: Epitafio

Hola. Bienvenidos al capítulo siete, la historia lleva ya más de 50,000 palabras. Y pensar que sería mi primera historia, he de admitirlo. Estoy bastante sorprendido por mi propia imaginación. Como especial, hare este capítulo para dar un toque de la pareja de Gray y Juvia. Aunque considero que ese mamon tsundere no se merece a tan devota mujer. Y heme aquí, haciendo un fic que los incluye a ellos como pareja, que loco y controversial resultó ser -yo-. Además de que también me desagrada el Jerza o como mierdas se llame, ese mamonazo de Jellal -que no tiene los testículos bien puestos-, no se merece a la pelirroja. El amor sí que elimina el sentido común en las féminas -algunas, no en todas-. Es como dice el dicho de mi abuelita, "Entre más me pega, más lo amo". Se nota la conducta machista de Mashima-san. Llegue a la conclusión de que las chicas en FT tienen poco cerebro -algunas-. Pido mis más sinceras disculpas -a las mujeres- si les llegue a ofender con mi remembranza. Pero deben comprender que lo que escribo es desde un punto de vista de un hombre. Así que por lo anterior el harem morirá el día de hoy. =P Solo bromeo, si quieren leer, lean y si buscan un fic del tipo fresa, vayan a otro lado. Esto es para machos, machazos. Jajajajajaja.

**El Rey, La Nube Escarlata, El Caballero Carmesí y La Araña. **

**Advertencia:** La historia se desarrolla en un semi-universo-alterno, alejado de la línea temporal del manga de FT. Los personajes en su mayoría son OoC (Out of Character) además de incluir algunos OC (Original Character). Muertes de personajes en los próximos capítulos. Sexo explícito en _**este**_ capítulo. Hay una parte de este capítulo, que pongo una canción. La canción es Just A Dream, interpretado por Sam Tsui y Cristina Grimmie. Solo como referencia.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Escribo sin lucro alguno. El concepto de '_Rey de Espadas_' es de mi invención.

**Reviews: **Al final del capítulo, los que no pude responder por mensaje privado.

"_Pensamientos"_

—Diálogos

-aclaraciones-

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

EL REY VII: Epitafio.

Observó el cielo azul, de un azul puro y sin ninguna nube. Recostado sobre la nieve, como si no tuviese algo más importante que hacer.

—¿Eh? —volteó a un lado. Un recuerdo llegó a su mente, suceso que había pasado hace algún tiempo con su mejor amigo.

_Unos meses antes de que Natsu perdiera su magia DS…_

El ambiente era lo usual en un bar de mala muerte, humo de cigarros adornando el lugar. Hombres con aspecto de maleantes, distribuidos por varias mesas en grupos de dos o tres personas. El lugar siendo alumbrado por bombillas que sólo brindaban una tenue luz. En una mesa estaban bebiendo alegremente dos chicos.

—Oye Gray, una ronda más *****_**hic***_—dijo un sonrosado pelirrosa con su clásica bufanda enrollada en su cuello. Efectos del excesivo alcohol que ingerían desde hace unas horas. Ambos jóvenes se relajaban después de haber cumplido con éxito la misión que el consejo mágico les había encomendado.

—Vamos, Natsu. Juvia se enojará *****_**hic***_con nosotros si llegamos *****_**hic***_ebrios—respondió con humor. Al momento de pedir una ronda más de cerveza. —Hay que celebrar que no *****_**hic***_destruimos algo *****_**hic***_en esta ocasión —. El pelinegro con su pantalón y sin camisa, estaba sonrosado por el alcohol en su cuerpo.

—Gray *****_**hic***_¿Cómo conociste *****_**hic***_a Juvia? —preguntó con curiosidad.

— ¿Eh? *****_**hic***_verás, fue hace algunos años —, con alegría comenzó a relatar su primer encuentro con la chica que se convertiría en su compañera.

**FLASHBACK DENTRO DE UN FLASHBACK**

_8 años antes de los sucesos actuales… _

Blanco, era lo único que se podía ver a donde quiera que se mirara. Izquierda-derecha, frente-atrás. La tormenta era tan fuerte que le dificultaba caminar. Pero todo era parte del viaje que se había propuesto. Ir a oriente, donde los magos más fuertes se encontraban.

—Mierda, sí no fuera un mago de hielo, estuviese bien jodido —dijo al recordar como su maestra lo entrenó para resistir las bajas temperaturas. Maldijo su _suerte_, pero no todo podía salir mal. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, caminó unos metros hasta llegar a una cueva.

—Ufff, pondré algo de fuego —pero un sonido extraño lo sacó de su cavilación. A su espalda, sintió como un líquido pegajoso lo bañaba, con pesar volteó sólo para encontrar unos filosos dientes. Dientes pertenecientes a una sola criatura, —Nako Aguura —pronunció con temor. Sus instintos lo obligaron a agacharse, justo a tiempo para esquivar un zarpazo letal del monstruo. A duras penas, logró salir de ese lugar como alma que lleva o que persigue el diablo. —Tal parece que soy demasiado pequeño como para que decida perseguirme —pensó algo exhausto después de haber corrido sin rumbo fijo.

—¡Oh! —una idea llegó a su cabeza. —Je ese gato sobre alimentado me tuvo miedo —dijo mofándose, dio un paso sin siquiera fijarse de donde estaba. —¿Eh? —sintió como una fuerza sobrenatural lo jalaba hacia abajo, fue ahí donde se dio cuenta. —¡Un acantilado! —fue el último pensamiento, antes de caer al rio. Hizo lo posible para nadar, pero la fuerza del rio no se lo permitió, dio contra una piedra y todo se volvió negro.

**END FLASHBACK DENTRO DE UN FLASHBACK**

—Sus bebidas jóvenes —fue sacado de su relato cuando una camarera (bar de mala muerte, igual la camarera) le entregaba las bebidas que hace unos minutos le habían pedido.

—Graci*****_**hic***_as —dijo, con la intención de agarrar la botella de licor. Pero gracias al licor en sus venas, en vez de tomar la botella, terminó por presionar la nalga de la camarera.

—¡Oh! Que chiquillo tan travieso —dijo la señora algo mayor a los cuarenta, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Mientras agarraba tímidamente su delantal y jugaba con el trapo blanco. —Atrás de la taberna te espero —le susurró al oído, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda del chico. La camarera se retiró casualmente, contoneando sus caderas de manera seductora.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJA *****_**hic***_JAJAJA! —la estruendosa risa de su amigo no se hizo esperar. Risa que lo sacó del shock causado por la mujer. Repentinamente el pelirrosa se calló, llamando la atención del pelinegro. Vio como la cara de Natsu se volvía pálida, como si la borrachera terminara su efecto. —Natsu, ¿acaso *****_**hic***_has visto un *****_**hic***_fantasma? —preguntó con duda, conocía a su compañero también como para darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Su cerebro hizo click y con temor giró su cabeza en dirección hacia la puerta de la taberna. Fue en ese momento que comenzó a sudar a mares.

—¡GRAY, MALDITO INFIEL! —fue lo último que escuchó antes de que se desatara el infierno en esa taberna.

_Algunas horas después_…

El ambiente era tenso, el lugar que antes era una mal oliente taberna, ahora se encontraba limpia. Como si un maremoto hubiese barrido con toda la inmundicia del lugar. Fue tan rápido que los comensales no tuvieron tiempo para refugiarse como es debido, se podía ver como algunos hombres se encontraban sobre las mesas destrozadas, sobre la barra o en los travesaños del local.

La mujer peliazul, sentada. Con su pierna cruzada, luciendo un pantalón negro de mezclilla y una blusa violeta sin mangas. Su mirada seria concentrada en Gray, quien llevaba algún tiempo hincado sobre una loza y con varias más sobre sus rodillas, con las manos atadas impidiendo cualquier movimiento. Había hecho el intento de explicar el malentendido. Pero la ira de la mujer no cedía.

—Nee, Juvia-sama, entiendo que estés furiosa, pero… —habló el pelirrosa tranquilamente. —…¿Por qué yo también estoy castigado? —se quejó. El chico amarrado con una soga, pendía del travesaño. Aunque fuera un mago de fuego, consideró que lo mejor era no escaparse_. "Lo mejor es que Juvia me libere",_ pensó en las consecuencias que caerían sobre él si escapase. —Juvia-sama, recuerde que Gray es un pervertido de primera clase —dijo con picardía. Sonrió al ver que sus palabras habían hecho efecto.

—¡Cállate desgraciado! —vociferó el pelinegro, para luego quejarse de dolor. Dolor causado por que Juvia había colocado una baldosa más sobre su regazo. —Juvia, no veía bien, te juró que solo quería tomar la botella —rogó por piedad.

—No le crea Juvia-sama, el me trajo hasta este lugar —dijo el pelirrosa. Con una sonrisa diabólica.

"_Desgraciado",_ fue su último pensamiento. Con temor cerró los ojos. Esperó el dolor, pero no pasó nada.

—¡Ugya!

Abrió los ojos al escuchar ese gritillo femenino. Con sorpresa vio como las cuerdas que mantenían al pelirrosado apretaban con más fuerza, principalmente en cierta parte. Debilidad de cualquier hombre.

—Natsu-san debió haberlo detenido, ¿verdad? —habló con una sonrisa. Mientras con su mano derecha apretaba más la cuerda.

—Detente Juvia, temó que al final le agarre gusto a esto —con lagrimillas en los ojos, pidió piedad. Su plan de joder al pelinegro se había vuelto en su contra.

—Se le olvidó el 'sama', Natsu-san —suspiró de cansancio y sin previo aviso cortó la cuerda que ataba al chico. El susodicho cayó de sopetón al suelo.

—Juvia que mala eres, me hubieras dicho que me perdonabas —. Prendió fuego a la cuerda para poder liberarse por completo. —Eso me dolió —se quejó.

—¿Y bien? ¿De que hablaban? —pronunció al volver a tomar asiento. Natsu con un tenedor comenzó a pinchar al pelinegro.

—Sobre como Gray y tú se conocieron —acotó. Recibiendo un cabezazo por parte del atado.

—¡Oh!… ¿Y era necesario ingresar a un bar? —insistió.

—Bueno… verás… celebramos que no destruimos ninguna propiedad durante la misión —el nerviosismo se notaba en el chico pelirrosa.

—Les estaba esperando para cenar en mi casa… no llegaron así que me preocupe…

—Perdón Juvia, le insistí a Gray que nos agarraría la tarde, pero él es muy terco —mintió Natsu. Gray negó con la cabeza, ya que había sido amordazado por su gran amigo. Gimió de dolor cuando una baldosa -aún más- fue colocada sobre sus piernas.

—Entiendo… ¿Por qué quieres saber algo así? —lo vio con curiosidad.

—Gray es mi mejor amigo, le aprecio de sobremanera. Me sorprendí bastante cuando me dijo que tenía a alguien especial —sus ojos ónix brillaron. —Él siempre negó cualquier invitación por parte de las chicas de Magnolia, así que eso me llevo a preguntarme '¿Qué clase de persona era la mujer que había enamorado a mi amigo?' Debía ser una persona impresionante. No me equivoque en eso. Así que solo quedaba la duda, ¿Cómo? —explicó lo que había pasado hace algún tiempo.

Las palabras del chico conmovieron su corazón. _"Porque esa tonta pelirroja no se enamoró de ti_", prefirió guardar sus pensamientos para no incomodarlo. —Jeje… Gray-sama y yo, nos conocimos hace unos ocho años…—la chica comenzó su relato.

**OTRO FLASHBACK DENTRO DE UN FLASHBACK**

El lugar era pintoresco, aunque no igual que una gran ciudad, pero tenía ese aire campirano que hacía que cualquiera se enamorara de un poblado así. Sus casas adornadas por bellas flores, niños corriendo alegremente por el camino. Campesinos dedicándose a la siembra y recolecta de los preciados alimentos.

Una niña jugaba en el río. Su cabello celeste y su piel nívea. No mayor a los ocho años. Usando una blusa que le permitía disfrutar el aire fresco del día. Con una faldita que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, perfecta para poder jugar en el agua. Estuvo de esa manera por unos minutos.

_***SPLASH***_

La niña había sido derribada por algo, con prisa se puso de pie, en busca de la persona que la había tirado en el río. Pero eso era imposible, después de todo, la gente del pueblo prefería no acercarse a ella por temor. Ese pensamiento la llenó de tristeza, causando que las nubes grises hicieran presencia y opacaran al intenso sol. _"¡NO! ¡Juvia debe ser fuerte!",_ con valor se tragó la tristeza y con su blusa se limpió las lágrimas rebeldes que caían por su rostro.

—Ahh

Un gemido la sacó de su pensamiento, buscó con la vista al responsable del sonido. Dio con un chico en la ribera del río. Un pelinegro, casi de su edad. Aunque estaba semidesnudo. _"Que extraño",_ pensó. Otro gemido dio el chico, haciendo que reaccionará. Se movilizó hasta el caído, y con esfuerzo lo sacó del agua. Jadeó un poco, debido a que el chico no era ligero. Entró en pánico. _"¿Qué hago?", _dio algunas vueltas tratando de calmarse.

"_Bien, lo mejor será que busque heridas",_ con la mente clara, comenzó la búsqueda, dando con una herida en la cabeza. La examinó detenidamente. _"Debo llevarlo con la señorita Nino",_ tomó uno de los brazos del chico y lo pasó por su cuello. Comenzando el largo camino hasta la casa de Nino.

—Oye, mira. Es la abandonada llevando a un niño —murmuró una señora.

—Oh mi Dios. Pobre criatura, caer en las manos de la abandonada —comentó otra más.

No les importaba si sus palabras llegaban a los oídos de la pequeña peliazul. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero respiró profundo para no llorar. _"No, hoy debo ser fuerte"_, se dio ánimos para continuar su camino. Aunque no era la primera vez que era tratada así, las palabras aun dolían. Era lo mismo cada día, por eso prefería ir por los alrededores de la villa. _"La casa de la señorita Nino, está en el centro de la aldea… solo por hoy debo ser fuerte_", nadie se había dignado a ayudarla. Tropezó e inevitablemente cayó al suelo, las risas y burlas de los espectadores no se hicieron esperar. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, se mordió el labio para no hipar. Con esfuerzo se puso de pie, estaba resignada a no recibir ayuda.

—¡Viejas malolientes, lárguense a joderse el culo!

La pequeña peliazul levantó la vista, se encontró con una silueta femenina. Con un brazo en su cintura. Una falda violácea larga hasta los tobillos, cabello negro como cascada hasta su espalda baja. Sonrió. _"Nino"._

—Mi pequeña Juvia… deja, que yo te ayudo… —la mujer se agachó hasta la altura de la niña, extendió su mano y con cariño puso de pie a la pequeña. Limpió la suciedad de la falda de la niña y notó que estaba húmeda.

—Juvia ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién te hizo daño? —sus ojos negros, mostraron una chispa de ira. Volteó rápidamente para ver a la multitud, dio un paso. Pero fue detenida por un pequeño jalón en su falda.

—Señorita Nino, ayuda al niño, está herido —. La nombrada fijó su vista en la dirección que Juvia señalaba, encontrándose con un pequeño semidesnudo. Con rapidez examinó al pequeño. Notó una herida profunda en el cráneo, busco signos vitales y rápidamente cargo en brazos al pequeño. Con maestría colocó a la niña en su cabeza y echo a correr. —¡Vamos Juvia!

….

—Señorita Nino, ¿Cómo está el niño? —. Se había puesto de pie al momento en que la puerta del pequeño consultorio se abrió para dar paso a la mujer. Había estado frente al horno, en busca de calor y así secar sus ropas.

—Ya te dije que solo me digas Nino —suspiró cansada. —El chico estará bien, lo trajiste a tiempo —añadió mientras le revolvía el cabello. Caminó hasta la cocina de su hogar. Un perchero de madera resguardaba los implementos de cocina, además de un horno que hacia el papel de estufa. En el centro del lugar una mesa de caoba permanecía de pie. La muchacha tomó asiento. Perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

—¿Puedo verlo? —la delicada voz le llamó la atención.

—Claro… solo no lo despiertes —ordenó. Juvia a paso apresurado entró al cuarto que fungía como enfermería. Dejando atrás a Nino.

Permaneció de pie por bastante tiempo, atenta al menor movimiento. Pudo verlo a la perfección, algunos mechones negros que escapaban rebeldemente de las vendas. Una cruz adornando su cuello, de complexión delgada con los músculos algo trabajados. Pequeñas cicatrices por el cuerpo. Señales de lucha.

"_¿Cuántos años tendrá?" _

"_¿Cómo se llama?"_

"_¿Y sus padres?"_

Preguntas sin respuesta se arremolinaban en su mente. Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente, al ver como el paciente con pereza abría los ojos. Salió corriendo en busca de Nino.

—¡Nino, ha despertado! —exclamó.

—Era de esperarse, después de todo han pasado cinco horas —tomó de la mano a Juvia y recorrieron el pasillo que separaba la cocina del paciente.

Ingresaron tranquilamente, encontrando al chico sentado al borde de la cama.

—Hola, pequeño —saludó. Ganándose una mirada desconcertada. Estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos.

—¿Quién eres? —insistió ella. Al ver que el niño guardaría silencio.

—No recuerdo mi nombre —expresó con temor. Temor característico en alguien indefenso.

**END DE OTRO FLASHBACK DENTRO DE UN FLASHBACK**

—¡Oh! Era de esperarse de Gray, perder la memoria de una manera tan tonta —mencionó el pelirrosado. — ¡Auch! —exclamó al recibir un golpe por parte del aludido. Durante el relato, Juvia lo había liberado. —Y ¿Qué sucedió después? Nino sí que es una buena persona —sus ojos brillaban con intensidad. Anhelando conocer el resto de la historia.

—Me hice amigo de Nino y de Juvia —agregó el pelinegro observando a los ojos a la peliazul.

—El resto algún día te lo contare —finalizó la chica sonriéndole al Dragón. Se puso de pie y besó con dulzura al joven pelinegro. Se sonrieron. Natsu permaneció sentado, con la vista en otro lado, algo sonrosado.

Ambos magos rieron suavemente, se colocaron al lado de sus amigo. Cada uno ofreció su mano a Natsu, quien aceptó gustosamente para salir con rumbo a la casa de la chica.

…

Suspiró con pesadez, emergiendo de sus memorias. Se arrastró. A duras penas podía respirar. Con la vista logró localizarla, ella apoyada sobre una roca. —Juvia —susurró, quería gritar pero las fuerzas le faltaban. Unos metros más y podría estar con ella. —Juvia —volvió a pronunciar. Las lágrimas comenzaban a surgir. Podía verla con claridad, ella recostada en la roca. Roca donde su amigo descansaba. La nieve manchada de carmín. —Juvia —la llamó nuevamente. Estaba cerca. Podía verlo. Ella con la cabeza gacha. Sin movimiento alguno. —Juvia… por favor… —reunió fuerzas para ponerse de pie, pero falló. Fue entonces que lo notó. La mitad de su cuerpo no estaba. Sus piernas se habían ido. Se mordió el labio para evitar gritar, había algo más importante por hacer.

Finalmente llegó con ella. —Juvia —imploró. Lo sabía desde un principio, pero aún tenía esperanzas. Con lo último que le quedaba de fuerzas tomó la mano de su amada. Lloró. Intentó gritar, pero ya no podía. La observó por última vez. Lo sabía, sería la última vez. Un corte en el rostro de la joven mujer. Una herida en el corazón. Su ropa hecha jirones. Hacía falta el gorrito. Ella sonreía. Su rostro, mostraba una suave sonrisa. Como pudo, se las ingenió para poder besarla. Un suave roce. Frio, sin el calor que ella siempre le dio. _"Estaré contigo pronto, Juvia"_. Cerró los ojos, para no volver a ver las tranquilas aguas. Su último pensamiento se tornó en su amigo. _"Perdón Natsu, ya no podre fastidiarte"_.

Gray había muerto. No murió solo. Juvia estaba a su lado. Natsu dormía pacíficamente sobre la gran roca. Una tormenta de nieve hizo presencia. Minuto a minuto, comenzó a cubrir el paisaje de un blanco puro. Ocultando el rojo de la sangre derramada hace unas horas. Haciendo un vago intento de regresar su pureza a la montaña. Montaña mudo testigo de la feroz lucha de dos amantes, por salvar a alguien querido.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_**Mente de Natsu.**_

Igneel observaba en silencio el cuerpo tendido de su hijo. Sus pensamientos iban a mil por hora, en busca de respuestas. El sujeto que les había dado una paliza era demasiado fuerte para ser un simple humano, él lo sabía. No había ningún humano con ese tremendo poder, ni cuando había sido libre para vagar en los cielos había sentido algo semejante. Salió de su meditación cuando el 'pequeño' se removía inquieto, con intenciones de despertar.

—Igneel, ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó mientras trataba de orientarse. El pelirrosa casi se había recuperado de las heridas infringidas por In.

—Bueno… ese sujeto nos dio una paliza… —admitió con vergüenza. —Además te dejo algo…. —procedió a mostrar los objetos. Una espada con mango azul, funda azul y adornos de oro. Espada del estilo europeo. Además de dos orbes traslucidos.

—Ese desgraciado… era demasiado fuerte —maldijo con impotencia. Observó con inquietud los objetos. Y reconoció de inmediato la espada. —Youtou: Tenbuhourin (Espada de la calamidad: Tesoro del cielo) —la sostuvo en sus manos. Procedió a observarla. Sin sacarla de la funda. La colocó en el suelo. Observó los otros objetos. Parecidas a lacrimas mágicas. Dio un soplido sobre una de ellas para ver el interior, pero algo lo sorprendió. Su subconsciente fue arrastrado adentro del orbe. Igneel, se quedó esperando pacientemente.

…..

Observó con calma el lugar_. "Ese sujeto no me mató… así que no creo que deba estar en guardia". _Comenzó a caminar por el denso bosque. —Este lugar se me hace conocido —habló para sí mismo. Caminó por varios minutos. —Si… este bosque debe ser el de Magnolia —. Concluyó después de haber examinado el lugar minuciosamente. Era de noche.

—Exacto.

Volteó hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Encontrando a In, sobre un árbol. Sin mencionar palabra alguna, desapareció. Para luego aparecer detrás de In. Su mano envuelta en llamas, la blandió como si fuera una espada. Dio un corte con la intención de decapitarlo, lo atravesó limpiamente. Trató de escuchar el sonido de un objeto caer, pero nada de eso sucedió. Regreso su mirada a In, encontrándolo sentado sin el menor rasguño.

—Jajajaja… todo lo que ves son parte de mis memorias, cosas que ya sucedieron —agregó alegremente. Sus ojos carmín fijándose en un punto en específico. El chico siguió con la vista la dirección que señalaba tácitamente In, encontrándose con algo asombroso.

—Son recuerdos dije —habló In. Adivinando cada pensamiento de Natsu.

Frente a ellos, a unos cuantos metros. Yacía un chico durmiendo, usando un árbol como recostadero. Natsu Dragneel veía a Natsu Dragneel dormir tranquilamente.

—Fufufufufufufu —la risa de In resonó por el lugar. Le costó unos minutos comprender lo sucedido. _"¿Desde cuándo soy observado por In? ¿Qué tan fuerte es?"_

—Es hora Ei (A) —habló el pelinegro para luego desaparecer como niebla. —No lo olvides… estos son recuerdos pasados… no puedes hacer nada para cambiar algo —se escuchó la voz de In en el bosque.

La advertencia era clara_. "Algo me sucederá"._ Hizo un rápido recuento sobre el momento en que había sido esa siesta. _"Mierda",_ había dado con el clavo del asunto. Una figura emergió del bosque, pasando a su lado. Abrió los ojos sorprendido. —Siegran —el peliazul siguió su camino. Decidió seguirlo. Sin preocuparse por esconderse.

—Vaya, pensar que este chico tiene un gran poder oculto —murmuró. Se quedó observando al chico. Como dormía pacíficamente con su bufanda cumpliendo la función de almohada.

—Quiero su poder para revivir a Lord Zeref… y construir el mundo perfecto —continuó con su monólogo. Inspiró una bocanada de aire. En su mano derecha apareció una especie de sustancia negra, sin forma definida. Observó con paciencia su mano, hasta que esta adquirió la forma de garra. Con sólo cuatro dedos. Sonrió de manera macabra y de un golpe; golpeó la cabeza del chico.

—¡Ese poder será mío! —exclamó con júbilo.

La reacción fue instantánea. Una luz con un fulgor asombroso hizo presencia. El peliazul voló alrededor de diez metros partiendo los arboles a su paso.

—No debes jugar con poderes no-humanos —pronunció Natsu -del pasado- después de ponerse de pie.

"_EHHHHHH"_ Natsu estaba con la boca desencajada por la sorpresa. La voz que había escuchado no era la suya. Se rascó las orejas en busca de algún problema auricular, pero no fue así.

—Has dañado el sello, debo matarte —Natsu -el del pasado- permanecía de pie. Con una postura de pelea.

"_¡Mi voz!"_ Algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, aterrado por el terrible acontecimiento. _"¡Es de una chica!" _

Natsu -del pasado, con voz de chica- avanzó unos pasos, levantó el brazo derecho en alto. La luz comenzó a reunirse alrededor y de un sólo movimiento bajó el brazo, con ello destruyendo lo que estaba por delante.

—El daño ha sido hecho… —con esas palabras Natsu -el del pasado- cayó al suelo.

Permaneció de pie, observando el lugar. _"Ese ataque es aterrador, reunir luz cuando es de noche…"_ Caminó en dirección del área destruida_. "Supongo que no es Siegran… ¿Quién rayos era?"_ Dedujo cada pequeño detalle. _"¡¿EH?!... ¿Me he vuelto inteligente?",_ asombrándose él mismo por tan buena deducción. No hubo más tiempo para celebrar el descubrimiento -de su inteligencia-.

….

Igneel no se sorprendió al ver que su hijo volvía a aparecer después de haberse ido por unos minutos. Lo miró con expectación, esperando que el chico hablara. Dejando que el pequeño se tomara su tiempo en digerir las cosas.

—Descubrí quien fue el desgraciado que rompió el sello, ese orbe son memorias de ese desgraciado pelinegro —dijo calmado, aunque sus palabras demostraran lo contrario.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Quién es? —enfatizándose en el responsable del rompimiento del sello.

—Se parece a Siegran, pero no es él.

—¿Algún gemelo malvado? —añadió con sorna.

—Eso no sabría decirlo, hasta que hable con Siegran —pronunció con seriedad.

—Ya era tiempo —sus palabras molestaron al chico. —Pensé que aun sigues dolido por la traición de tu amigo,

—No es eso —hizo referencia a la declaración de guerra que realizo cuando aún era niño. —Sólo… simplemente no puedo dejar de lado mi rencor… pero eso y esto son asuntos diferentes.

—¿Diferentes? Vienen a ser lo mismo, solo consúmelos con el fuego —añadió, mostrando sus instintos de dragón.

—Ese bastardo planeaba usar mi poder para regresar a la vida a Zeref… aunque fue destruido por alguien… raro —aseguró. No quería entrar en detalles.

—Ya veo. Quieres el otro orbe —. No lo preguntó, simplemente puso el objeto al alcance del chico.

—Naaa… será para otro día —pronunció. Pero no quitó la mirada de dicho objeto, observando como Igneel jugaba con la pequeña pelota, pasándola entre sus dedos.

—¿Seguro? —dijo con un tono juguetón.

—Tsk. Qué más da.

Igneel sonrió. Le dio el orbe al chico y solo observó cómo su hijo volvía a desaparecer.

…

—Joder. Ese desgraciado. Donde diablos estoy…

Se cuestionó. Estaba varado en un lugar desconocido. Lleno de nieve, pero siendo solo un recuerdo, la nieve no le afectaba. Caminó durante unos minutos, en línea recta. En un lugar donde solamente podía caminar sin detenerse, comenzó a pensar sobre muchas cosas. Su situación con sus féminas. _"Mira-chan es hermosa, me gusta su carácter, sus hermosos ojos, su forma de ser. Ahhh. Por Dios, realmente me enamore de una buena mujer" _se revolvió el cabello. "_Si ella me pide que deje a las demás, creo que-"_ sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando llegó a su destino.

Frente a él estaba Juvia. Un domo de hielo y dentro del mismo había agua. El domo ubicado sobre una gran roca. Toda la nieve del lugar se había evaporado -en unos diez metros, usando la roca como radio del fenómeno- , y donde debería haber pasto verde, solo se hallaba hierba seca y marchita. No hubo necesidad de ser un gran genio, la respuesta al fenómeno era solo una: _"Yo"_. Vio a Juvia caer, con señales de cansancio. Se aproximó a ellos.

—¿Juvia te encuentras bien? —preguntó el pelinegro. Se acercó a ella, para tenderle una mano y poder levantarla del suelo nevado.

—Sí, Gray. Sólo estoy cansada por haber usado tanta magia —respondió la maga.

—Será mejor que descanses, me haré cargo de seguir protegiendo a Natsu —se colocó frente al domo, donde se podía visualizar a Natsu sumergido en ese lugar. En la misma posición que había adquirido días antes. Con las piernas cruzadas y el cabello color salmón flotando inquieto.

—Gracias Gray. Natsu nos deberá un gran favor —respondió ella sonriendo.

—Claro, pero todo sea hecho por un buen amigo —le devolvió la sonrisa y se dedicó a su labor. Llevaban varios días realizando dicho proceso. Ambos magos controlaban la temperatura del chico.

—Haber creado el domo fue nuestro último recurso —pronunció la mujer.

—Es cierto, quien sabe lo que hubiese pasado si no lo hubiésemos hecho a tiempo.

Unos días atrás la temperatura del pelirrosa se elevó tanto que la nieve a su alrededor y las plantas inclusive se secaron y marchitaron. Con su magia combinada crearon un lugar casi cerca del cero absoluto, la única manera para ayudar a Natsu, fue apostar por él.

—¿Crees que ya se ha calmado? —preguntó dudosa la chica.

—No sé Juvia, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que se haga carbón.

—Dormiré unas horas —añadió antes de depositar un suave beso en los labios de su amado.

—Descansa —respondió después de haber terminado el beso y la chica emprendió la marcha hacia la cueva que ahora era una casa improvisada.

El pelirrosa los observó conmovido por el cariño que le tenían. Se prometió solo una cosa. _"Los protegeré a cualquier costo"_.

—Será mejor que regreses siendo un DS nuevamente Natsu —añadió mientras miraba al Natsu encerrado en el domo.

—Dalo por hecho Gray —habló. Aunque su voz no llegara al pelinegro. Nuevamente se hundió en sus pensamientos. Pensamiento vagando alrededor de cierta pelirroja_. "Erza, sin querer me diste una gran lección. Fui demasiado tonto contigo, tal vez… solo tal vez si hubiese dicho las cosas con claridad desde un principio…"_ se revolvió el cabello. Negó rotundamente. _"No, no existe el 'Tal vez' ni el 'Hubiera'… ¿Debería cancelar la encomienda que le di a Cana?"_ Los recuerdos le vinieron a la mente.

**FLASHBACK**

Algunos días después del anuncio del pelirrosa -donde el chico reclamaba propiedad absoluta sobre las hermanas Strauss-.

El famoso _no mago _se encontraba limpiando unos cuantos vasos. Con su traje de barman, ubicado en la posición que el maestro le había asignado hace solo unos días. Aun resultaba extraño para algunos ver al destructor pelirrosa siendo el nuevo encargado de servir las bebidas, crear deliciosos platillos y llevar el estricto control de las misiones que realizaban cada miembro del gremio.

—Natsu, un tarro de cerveza, bien frio —pidió contenta la morocha. Con su usual sonrisa, jeans negros y un bikini colorido cubriendo sus pechos, dejando muy poco a la imaginación.

—Sí, Cana… solo dame unos segundos —pronunció el chico. Dándole una suave sonrisa, sonrojando a la morocha en el proceso. Tal como había dicho Natsu, el tarro estaba listo para ser besado por los suaves labios de la mujer. La morena procedió a beber su delicioso néctar.

—Ugyaa~ esto esta delicioso~ —pronunció cantarinamente. Natsu no movió su imperturbable sonrisa.

—Aquí hay uno más —ofreció un tarro más de cerveza. Sonriendo de manera enigmática. Algo que pasó desapercibido para Cana.

—Mmmm~ No hay nada mejor que una buena bebida después de una exitosa misión —habló después de golpear con fuerza el tarro contra la barra. —Natsu dame más~ —ronroneó.

—Eh, perdón Cana… pero tendrás que esperar, debo ir a la bodega por más cerveza —habló, depositando un trapo blanco que usaba como limpiador de vasos. No espero respuesta alguna, y dándose la vuelta, ingresó a la cocina, dejando a la morocha en la barra. **[**¿Recuerdan lo de la canción?, en la historia ya ha pasado un minuto del inicio**]**

_I should put it down. Should got that ring._

_Cuz I can still feel it in the air._

_See your pretty face run my fingers through your hair._

La suave canción, se podía escuchar por toda la cocina. Una alegre peliblanca disfrutaba de la melodía, mientras se dedicaba a preparar los alimentos del día. Usando una falda larga, que dejaba al descubierto su larga y bien tornada pierna.

—_My lover, my life. My baby, my wife_ —sus caderas contoneándose al compás de la melodía.

_You left me, I'm tied_

Ella desconocía que desde hace un par de segundos era observada por un par de ojos verde-ónix. Ese alguien se acercó a paso lento.

'_Cuz I know that it just ain't right._

Con una sonrisa zorruna, rodeó con sus brazos a la joven mujer. Sorprendiéndola, acercó su boca hasta el oído de la chica.

—_I was thinking about you, thinking about me. Thinking about us, what we gonna be_? —susurró. Enviando una pequeña corriente eléctrica por el cuerpo de la albina. La mujer reconoció la voz masculina y se dejó llevar por el momento. Se apoyó contra el tórax del chico y acarició con ternura las manos que posesivamente aprisionaban su vientre.

—_Open my eyes; it was only just a dream. So I travel back, down that road _—ambos cantaban a doble voz. Tal espectáculo era sólo de ellos. Lentamente ella buscó los ojos de su amante, encontrándolos y perdiéndose en ellos. La melodía seguía en el radio mágico.

_Will you come back? No one knows. _

_I realize, it was only just a dream. _

Cerraron la distancia. Un beso suave, se dio la vuelta y enrolló sus brazos alrededor de la cabellera salmón.

_When I'm riding I swear I see your face at every turn._

_I'm trying to get my usher on, but I can let it burn._

Natsu en busca de más contacto, la apretó entre la alacena y su cuerpo, presionando los pechos de la mujer con su tórax, hábilmente movió su mano derecha hasta la abertura de la falda. Con maestría comenzó a acariciar el bien formado trasero.

_And I just hope you'll know you're the only one I yearn for._

_No wonder I'll be missing when I'll learn?_

El beso se intensificó, llevando algunos segundos. La canción dando cierto ambiente romántico, que fácilmente los enviaba a otro mundo. Y cierto aroma…

Abruptamente la mujer rompió el contacto y angustiada profirió: —¡Ay! ¡Dios, la comida se quema! —para darse cuenta del error cometido. — ¡No te rías! — exclamó ruborizada.

_Didn't give it all my love, I guess now I got my payback._

_Now I'm in the club thinking all about you baby._

—Perdón, Liss… pero no fue mi culpa —habló sonriendo. Ella le había dado la espalda. Observó cómo lentamente la chica se giraba para encararlo y volvió a sonreír.

_Hey, you were so easy to love. But wait, I guess our love wasn't enough_.

—Tú eres- mmm~ —la peliblanca no pudo decir nada más. Al instante fue acallada por otro pasional y exigente beso. El chico le mordió el labio inferior, haciendo que la mujer gimiera. Momento que aprovechó Natsu para introducir su lengua y explorar -una vez más- a su amante. Las defensas de Lissana se desplomaron sin ningún remedio, se separó a duras penas. Natsu comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica.

_I'm going through it every time that I'm alone._

_And now I'm wishing that you'd pick up the phone._

—Tsu-kun~ aquí noo~ mmm~ en la bodegaa~ —entre gemidos, lo comenzó a llevar hasta una puerta pequeña, ubicada al fondo de la cocina. Se las ingenió para abrir la puerta, ingresando entre empujones y caricias -ella aseguró la puerta- y arrastró al chico hasta una ventana que brindaba luz al lugar. El lugar era extenso, después de todo era el edificio del gremio más grande de Fiore.

Con ansiedad le desabrochó el corbatín. Teniendo acceso completo al cuello del chico, sin pedir permiso -cosa que no necesitaba hacer- dio varios besos en la mandíbula, un par de chupones en el cuello del pelirrosa. Y Natsu, bueno él… simplemente se dejó consentir por Lissana. Sin oponer resistencia alguna. Sin que la chica se percatara, una delgada extremidad surgió de la espalda baja del chico, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Puerta que Lissana había cerrado momentos antes, con asombrosa maniobrabilidad, abrió la misma.

—Vaya Liss~ mmm~ eres demasiado ansiosa~ —pronunció con voz ronca, llena de lujuria avergonzando a la albina menor.

—¡T-t-tú eres el culpable! —exclamó abochornada. Aun así siguió con su labor, le quitó el chaleco negro y sin cuidado alguno le rompió los botones superiores de la camisa. La magia de la albina menor hizo presencia, transformándose en una gatita albina. —¡JE! Has sido un chico malvado~, Tsu-kun~, es necesario castigarte~ —sonrió ladinamente. Vorazmente le mordió la clavícula, con la fuerza suficiente para dejarle una marca que no sanaría en un par de días. Un hilillo de sangre comenzó a surgir de la mordida, Lissana procedió a lamer con lentitud, jugando con su lengua sobre esa zona. —Mmm~ —la chica se hundió en su mundo de lujuria.

Natsu sonrió. _"Con que esas tenemos ¡EH!"_. —Liss~ he sido un niño malooo~ —le susurró, provocando más a la mujer. El sonido de la tela siendo rasgada retumbó en el almacén, Lissana con su magia destrozó la prenda en un instante, comenzando con una lenta tortura. Ahora la mujer era una especie de gata encelo, llena de una insaciable lujuria.

Bajó con lenta parsimonia arrastrando su delicada lengua por el tonificado cuerpo masculino, saboreando la piel tostada y el sudor del joven. Marcando su terreno, haciéndolo de su propiedad -aunque no fuese la única-. Llegó hasta el minúsculo botón, con malicia lo mordisqueó y lo estiró, siendo recompensada con sonoros gruñidos del joven. Con su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar la hombría sobre la ropa, movimientos lentos y tortuosos. Cambió de pezón, degustándose del siguiente. El mismo proceso, duro y exigente. Sin olvidar de atender con su mano el viril miembro del chico.

—Eso mmm~ no es suficiente ohhh Liss~.

Escucharlo suplicar por más, que pronunciará su nombre, que estuviese excitado por sus caricias, era algo que le daba cierto orgullo como mujer. —Mmm~ Aun no… esto es solo el comienzo —procede a bajar; dejando a su paso un camino de besos, pequeños mordiscos y ligeros rasguños por el abdomen musculoso del joven. Llega hasta su objetivo, los pantalones de seda negra. Una hebilla dorada con forma de dragón adorna el pantalón. Se moja los labios de manera sensual, echa un vistazo hacia arriba sonriendo felinamente.

—Liss~ por favor~ —ruega, después de todo… es un juego delicioso. Y aun no debe salirse del papel.

Lo mira, ve la ansiedad reflejada en los ojos verde-ónix. Ama lo que ve, con malicia aprieta el miembro viril; escucha el gruñido casi animal del hombre. Y disfruta esa sensación de poder sobre Natsu. —Aun noo~ —gime. Con su boca comienza a besar el pantalón, precisamente sobre el bulto. Con su lengua moja esa parte, con impaciencia comienza a aspirar el aroma de esperma. —Mmmm~ ahhh~ —. Su mano derecha viaja hasta su intimidad, enterrando un dedo en su húmeda vagina. Con su otra mano, despedaza la ropa del chico, siendo sus labios abofeteados por un erecto pedazo de carne. Se maravilla, y lo olfatea directamente.

—Wow, hay un montón de esmegma~ bajo la cabeza miau~ —con esas palabras comenzó su labor bucal. Su lengua deslizándose entre el prepucio, saboreando cada parte que podía. Su boca siendo insuficiente para poder meterse todo el miembro masculino. Un lento sube y baja, que al pasar del tiempo aumentó en velocidad e intensidad. Los sonidos de chapoteo y succión llenaban la habitación. La albina sintió cómo el pene se contrajo con violencia en su boca. Aumentó la velocidad en que hundía sus dedos en su propia intimidad. Dos manos se posicionaron en su cabellera albina, con fuerza el miembro masculino se incrustó hasta su garganta, depositando el líquido caliente directo en su estómago, el ahogamiento aturdió su mente y cuerpo. Fue durante medio minuto en que su garganta era usada como vagina, Natsu empujó el pene varias veces hasta dejar la última gota del espeso brebaje.

Natsu observó el rostro carmín de su mujer, con la vista ligeramente nublada y pequeñas lágrimas, con la boca abierta y un líquido lechoso escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios carmín. Sin siquiera poder evitarlo, se le puso dura de nuevo.

—Mmmm~ —gimió de éxtasis al momento de degustar la leche que le habían dado. De manera inconsciente se relamió los labios de manera sensual, inclusive su mano derecha, manchada de sus propios jugos amorosos.

—¿Ahora donde quiere mi dulce gatita, su leche tibia? —habló felizmente el chico. Moviendo su pene frente al rostro de la mujer, la susodicha siguió con la mirada la trayectoria de la vara de carne, completamente hipnotizada. Natsu le propinó un par de _'pollazos'_ en el rostro, para despertarla. La mujer con iris en forma de corazón, se recostó sobre el suelo frio y separó las piernas, con sus manos abrió sus labios vaginales, invitándolo…

—Lo quiero adentro, tan adentro para que no se desperdicie nada…

Sonrió. Sin hacerse del rogar, se incrustó de un golpe en el vientre de la albina.

—¡AAAAHHHHH! —los ojos de la albina estaban por completo nublados de placer orgásmico.

—Liss~ te has venido por tan poca cosa —habló al sentir una presión fuerte alrededor de su pene. La mujer rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de Natsu en un intento de aferrarse a algo. Natsu hizo fuerza con sus piernas y se puso de pie, junto a la albina. Con ambas manos posicionadas en la cadera de la fémina, la subió y la empaló de un golpe.

—¡OHHHHHHHHH! —fue el grito femenino que inundó la habitación. La mujer enterró sus garras en la espalda del pelirrosa, haciéndolo gritar de sorpresa. Pero esa acción solo despertó su lado salvaje. Sin piedad alguna la subía hasta dejar sólo el glande dentro para luego bajarla de un sólo movimiento, repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez. Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos. Llevándola incontables veces al orgasmo.

Sus fuerzas comenzaron a abandonar su cuerpo, convirtiéndose en una muñeca de trapo en los fuertes brazos de su amante. Hace menos de dos meses en que se había entregado al pelirrosa en cuerpo y alma, a tal grado de anhelarlo cada momento. Su magia lentamente comenzó a desaparecer, dejándola con sus ropas de antes, algo que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Sonrió para sí misma y anhelante, buscó los labios del pelirrosa.

—Tsu-kun~ bésame —le pidió con ternura, a pesar del acto salvaje del cual era participe. Sus caderas bajando y subiendo a una velocidad anormal, sus piernas enrolladas en la cintura del chico. Su hombre cumplió su deseo, la besó de forma salvaje y exigente, con pasión desbordada y un sinfín de amor.

—Liss~ voy a entrar~ —le advirtió.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Natsu observó maravillado la expresión de puro placer de Lissana. Su rostro con un carmín, sus ojos nublados y su lengua de fuera. Con sus dientes tomó la lengua de la chica, dándole mordiscos y lamidas lujuriosas.

—Natshu nyo she deshegash

Unas embestidas más al útero, y de un gruñido animal, soltó toda la carga en el interior. Mordió el hombro izquierdo de porcelana, a medida que la llenaba al completo. Transcurrieron un par de minutos en ese proceso. Observó la expresión de placer absoluto de su mujer albina. Haciendo uso de la magia del tiempo, restauró su camisa y chaleco, los utilizó como sábana y depósito a una inconsciente mujer sobre los trapos. Su oído tan agudo cómo el de una bestia salvaje, logró capturar unos ligeros gemidos provenientes de una mujer que hacia lo posible para acallarlos mordiéndose el dorso de la mano.

—Por Dios, Liss… aún no he tenido suficiente, lo mejor será…—habló al aire. Sonriendo ligeramente. En un parpadeo desapareció del lugar dejando a la albina completamente sola.

_**Minutos antes.**_

Se había cansado de esperar a que Natsu llevara su preciada bebida, y por eso, ingresó a la cocina en busca del pelirrosa. Escuchó algunos gruñidos y gemidos provenir de la puerta entre-abierta de la bodega, poseída por la curiosidad, ingresó con el mayor sigilo posible. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar una escena tan candente. Sin saber qué hacer, optó por quedarse a ver. Separados por algunos estantes, observó cómo -de manera salvaje y apasionada- se demostraban amor Natsu y Lissana. Asombrada y estupefacta quedó al ver como la albina llegaba al orgasmo una y otra vez. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a darse amor a sí misma. Una mano jugando con su pecho izquierdo y la otra en su intimidad debajo del pantalón negro de mezclilla. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, para de esa manera acallar sus gemidos. Con sus ojos cerrados hundiéndose en su imaginación. Sin importarle el tiempo que, de manera apremiante, caminaba sin detenerse.

…

—…castigar a la fisgona —susurró esas palabras directamente al oído de cierta mujer, haciendo que ella respingará del susto.

Giró su rostro con lentitud, un evidente sonrojo impreso en sus mejillas y un hilillo de saliva escurriendo entre la comisura de sus labios. —Na-tsu —avergonzada se cubrió su pecho izquierdo, y velozmente se puso de pie, en dos pasos largos había esquivado al chico lista para salir de la habitación. Velozmente una mano apretó fuertemente su muñeca derecha.

—Si sales de esta habitación, haré cómo que si nada sucedió… ¿Eso es lo que quieres Cana? —habló con seriedad. La morena tenía su mano en el pomo, su respiración era errática.

—Natsu, yo… —dudó la morocha, mordiéndose el labio con impaciencia.

—No te preocupes, seguiremos siendo solamente amigos —dijo el pelirrosa al momento de soltar la muñeca femenina. Las dudas que la mujer tenía se esfumaron, cerró la puerta, dándose la vuelta. Ahora fue el turno de ella de agarrar la muñeca derecha del hombre.

—Quiero que seamos más que amigos —le susurró suavemente. —Pero no soy una cualquiera, que se acuesta con cuanto hombre encuentre en el camino —añadió con temor. Después de todo había algunos rumores corriendo por la ciudad. —Pero… pero… —las dudas volvieron nuevamente.

Natsu volteó a verla, la mujer temblaba ligeramente. Sonrió en comprensión, después de todo, él sabía la verdad detrás de esos rumores. Con su mano derecha alzó la barbilla de la mujer, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Con su lengua comenzó a lamer la comisura derecha de los labios morenos. Mordió suavemente el labio inferior, haciéndola suspirar. Ella puso sus manos como defensa, tratando de alejarse.

—Yo-yo so-ymmm~ —volvió a gemir cuando el chico mordió lujuriosamente su lóbulo derecho.

—No creo en rumores sin fundamentos, nos conocemos desde niños. Cualquier imbécil que se atreva a dudar de ti, lo haré trizas —. Esas palabras minaron por completo los temores de la morocha. Soltó algunas lágrimas, torpemente trató de enjugárselas, ocultando su rostro. Natsu negó rotundamente ese derecho. Sin mediar palabra la arrinconó contra la pared y tomó posesión de los exquisitos labios, que siempre lo habían tentado a pecar. Suaves 'mmm~' morían en la garganta de la morocha.

Con la costumbre que lo caracterizaba, o ya sea gracias a la continua práctica; sus manos viajaron con asombrosa velocidad al bien formado trasero, lo tocó por sobre la ropa. Sin darle tregua a la morocha, metió la mano derecha por debajo del pantalón llegando al jugoso manjar. Lentamente comenzó un suave roce, con sus dedos corazón y pulgar presionó el delicado botón.

Las piernas le comenzaron a fallar. Completamente vencida, enrolló ambos brazos en la cabellera salmón, correspondiendo el beso en igual intensidad. Repentinamente se sintió en el cielo "_Oh mi Dios, me vine solo por un beso y un par de caricias",_ su pantalón de mezclilla se hallaba completamente empapado. Sus piernas colapsaron, pero el chico se negó a dejarla caer, con ambas manos tomándola posesivamente de las nalgas, la levanto y aprisionó su cuerpo contra la puerta de la bodega. _"¡QUEEE RICOOOO!"_, pérdida en el mar de sensaciones, no se dio cuenta hasta el momento en que su pecho izquierdo era succionado con vehemencia por un sediento hombre.

La había levantado, hasta dejarla completamente en el aire, para evitar que ella cayera colocó su muslo derecho cómo soporte. Abandonó la boca de su nueva mujer, observó los labios entreabiertos pidiendo más atención, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y un gran sonrojo, gotas de sudor bañaban sus bellas facciones, cómo el fresco roció baña a una hermosa flor. _"¿Cómo será tu cara deformada en placer?",_ se cuestionó mentalmente. Sus ojos llegaron hasta el bikini negro, se relamió los labios y con sus filosos caninos rasgo la tela. Cómo bestia hambrienta comenzó a mamar desesperadamente el pecho izquierdo _"¡Joder! ¡La magia de Lissana!"_, ingresó todo lo que pudo del voluptuoso pedazo de carne en su boca. Siendo incapaz de comerlo por completo, se dedicó a jugar solamente con el pezón, primero con su lengua y después siendo mordisqueado.

Su mente nublada por el placer, sin darse cuenta comenzó un suave vaivén de sus caderas, su intimidad siendo acariciada por el muslo tonificado del varón. Su orgasmo era inminente, en cualquier momento… —¡AAAAAHHHHHH! —el momento que la llevó a la locura fue cuando el pelirrosa cambió de pecho, y con ambas manos estiró los pezones y sus pechos tanto como fuese posible. Baño con jugos amorosos la pierna desnuda del pelirrosa. Ella lentamente cayó al suelo.

Con la respiración entrecortada, produciendo algo de vapor por la alta temperatura, y su cuerpo completo temblando ligeramente. Se apoyó contra la puerta. El cinturón de su pantalón había sido retirado y el botón se encontraba removido, abrió los ojos ligeramente para ubicarse. Su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarse con el trozo de carne erguido en su totalidad. _"¡Es demasiado grande!"._ Tragó duro, presa de un ligero nerviosismo. De manera inconsciente su boca comenzó a producir más saliva, cómo si fuese a darse un gran festín.

Cana sacó su lengua, y abrió grande la boca, lo más que pudo. Colocó ambas manos en el suelo, cómo soporte para lo que está por venir. Natsu comprendió el pedido, y sin mediar palabra introdujo lentamente su virilidad en la cavidad pequeña de la morocha.

—Cana te daré algo mejor que la cerveza —habló antes de empezar con la 'garganta profunda' de la morocha. La reacción natural no se hizo esperar, la mujer por no estar acostumbrada a algo tan grande, se comenzó a sofocar. —Cuando la saque, respiras, solo relaja tu garganta, no seré rudo —le ordenó. A lo que ella asintió obedientemente, estuvieron realizando el proceso de manera lenta y delicada. Comprendiendo que la chica era de rápido aprendizaje aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas. De su espalda baja surgieron algunas 'ramas' de un color sangre. —Es injusto que sea solo yo el que este disfrutando —murmuró mientras con ambas manos llegaba a lo más profundo de la garganta, algunas extremidades surgieron de su espalda baja y se dirigieron rápidamente a la mujer, introduciéndose por debajo del pantalón, ascendiendo suavemente por las piernas hasta llegar a su destino. Otras más, aprisionaron por completo los exuberantes senos, enrollándose fuertemente y comenzando a jugar con los duros botones rosas. Los ojos de la morena se nublaron por completo, había sido arrastrada al cielo de una manera violenta, su boca por fin cedió. Sin poder pensar claramente, se dejó hacer y deshacer un sinfín de veces.

—¡Cana, ten tu nueva bebida! —- Con un gruñido soltó su semilla en la garganta, depositando directamente en el estómago de la mujer. En ningún momento había detenido el ataque despiadado de sus extremidades anormales. Con lentitud comenzó a sacar su virilidad, soltando a lo largo del camino el líquido lechoso que tanto añoraban sus mujeres. Dejó la punta en la boca de la chica, terminando pacientemente de depositar hasta la última gota. Cana se hallaba completamente en las nubes del placer. Su cuerpo siendo torturado sin querer oponer resistencia. —Ahh, creo que se me paso la mano con Cana —con mala gana suspiró. Cargó entre sus brazos a la mujer y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la otra mujer -Lissana-. El cuerpo femenino sufría de continuos espasmos, cómo si tuviese un ataque epiléptico. —Sí, definitivamente debo ir lento con una novata —añadió.

Con delicadeza la colocó sobre una caja, se dirigió a la durmiente Lissana. Observó la cara ligeramente sonrojada de la chica, un tenue rosa contrastando con su piel blanca. Sonrió perversamente, hizo a un lado la gran falda celeste y con sus manos separó las piernas de la chica, mirando como un líquido lechoso escurría desde el interior de su mujer. Satisfecho con su labor, dio media vuelta y tomó a la morena. Recostó a la mujer boca abajo, de tal manera que la cabeza de la chica quedara a escasos centímetros de la intimidad de la albina. La voluminosa delantera contra el suelo frio y duro, con una extremidad rojiza levantó al aire el trasero de la mujer. Con una perfecta coordinación, hizo un agujero por sobre la ropa, sin dañarla siquiera. Se colocó encima de la morocha y con su mano derecha colocó la punta de su pene en la húmeda entrada.

—¡UGYA! —. La chica regresó de la ensoñación al sentir cómo un intruso se abría paso en su interior, extendiendo las paredes -que hace un momento eran vírgenes-. La primera penetración fue suficiente para que casi llegara al orgasmo, el intruso lentamente comenzó a salir, y de un golpe regresó a besar su cérvix. La morocha apretaba fuertemente los dientes mientras era penetrada una y otra vez. Pronto fue incapaz de contenerse y comenzó a gemir desesperadamente.

La sensación de ser apretado fuertemente, lo volvía loco. Observó como la mujer comenzaba a gritar y con su mano derecha -la izquierda agarra fuertemente la cintura de la mujer- enterró la cabeza de la mujer entre la intimidad de la albina. —¡COME! —le gruñó.

—¡Mmmm Ahhh! —la chica había perdido la cordura, cuando sus labios tocaron algo suave, comenzó a dar pequeñas lamidas, que segundos después cambiaron a mordiscos y chupones. Besaba fuertemente los muslos de la albina y subió hasta llegar a su destino, su lengua saboreó la esencia de la mujer y del hombre. Como si algo se hubiese encendido en su interior, comenzó a beber fervientemente, con su lengua empezó a penetrar a la chica, en busca de más alimento. La inconsciente Lissana, apretó sus piernas en busca de más contacto. —Tsu-kun máss porfavorr mmm —suplicó con los ojos cerrados. Sus delicadas manos viajaron hasta posicionarse en la cabellera negra y comenzó a apretarla contra su intimidad.

Con ambas manos agarró fuertemente la cintura de la mujer, hizo su cadera hacia atrás, dejando el glande dentro y de un solo empujón entró hasta superar la última barrera. —¡OHHH! —rugió como animal al momento de liberar una gran carga en el útero de la morocha, sintiendo como ella apretaba con fiereza extrayendo hasta la última gota.

—Tsu-kun ahhhh —gimió la albina al llegar al orgasmo, la morocha había mordido el delicado clítoris, al sentirse presa del orgasmo y ser llenada de una manera animal. Ambas mujeres respiraban dificultosamente. Lissana abrió los ojos de sorpresa al ver a Natsu de pie, con el pene incrustado en alguien desconocida, siguió con la vista hasta ubicar a esa alguien entre sus piernas, lo único que podía ver era una cabellera castaña, —C-C-Ca-na —tartamudeó sorprendida.

Natsu salió finalmente del interior de la mujer. —Cana ahora es mía, al igual que tú y tu hermana —resolvió la duda de la albina menor_. "Y Ultear y Meredy",_ pensó _"pronto les seguirá Levy, quien sabe, puede que Evergreen y Bisca o inclusive Laki también"_ movió la cabeza en afirmación. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir como una lengua delicadamente limpiaba cualquier rastro de semen en su virilidad, bajó la vista encontrándose con la mirada de Lissana. —Con nosotras es suficiente —respondió, dejando en claro su postura. La mirada celeste chocó con la mirada verde-ónix. La mujer en ningún momento abandonó la labor, engulló el pene como si fuese un dulce y estuvo jugando con él en su boca por unos segundos. Natsu se agachó hasta estar a la altura de la mujer. —No pienso reemplazarlas, mucho menos abandonarlas —dijo suavemente, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

La chica se dejó guiar por los mimos, y ya se encontraba de pie. Natsu besó suavemente el dorso de su mano izquierda, haciendo que su corazón temblara de alegría. Un leve rosa tiñó su rostro, se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró resignada. —Eres un tramposo, siempre obtienes lo que quieres —agregó mostrando un poco de molestia fingida. Rodeó con sus brazos la cabeza del chico y lo besó suavemente, —por Dios, eres insaciable —dijo al sentir la erección del chico golpear fuertemente su abdomen.

El chico con impaciencia le quitó la blusa a la mujer, dejando al descubierto un sostén de encaje. —Liss usa tus pechos —le ordenó. Ella sonrió alegremente y se puso en cuclillas. Guío con su mano la erección por debajo de sus senos, dejó caer una gran cantidad de saliva entre sus pechos y lentamente comenzó su labor.

—Ohh qué rico se siente Liss —gruñó. Haciendo que la mujer ganara confianza, y aumentó la velocidad del sube y baja de sus pechos. Con su boca comenzó a comerse la cabeza, dando lengüetazos y mordiscos a la delicada zona.

Un sonido irritante perturbó su descanso, abrió los ojos perezosamente y una sensación calidad en su vientre, le hizo recordar lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos. Sonrió amargamente al encontrarse sola en el lugar, pensando lo peor un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

—¡Cana, ven!

Asombrada buscó al chico encontrándolo de pie y a Lissana de rodillas. —¡Cana! —volvió a escuchar. Se limpió las lágrimas y cumplió la orden del chico. Se sonrojó furiosamente al sentir como de su intimidad comenzaba a escurrir un líquido, se tocó nerviosamente y llevó su mano a su nariz, olisqueando el líquido. Reconoció el aroma.

—¡Lámbelo!

Sin dudarlo cumplió con lo pedido.

—Mmmm —de manera inconsciente gimió de gusto.

—Agáchate —le susurró al oído, siendo obedecido de inmediato.

—¡LISS! ¡ME VENGOOO! —rugió al momento de explotar en la boca de la mujer. —No te lo tragues.

La aludida obedeció y se quedó con una gran cantidad de esperma en la boca. —Muéstramelo —. Ella abrió ligeramente la boca y enseñó como jugueteaba con el líquido blanco en su lengua y boca. —Comp- —. No terminó a decir nada, cuando vio como Cana devoraba la boca de Lissana, de manera sedienta. Ligeros 'mmm' eran producidos por el par de mujeres. —Si tanto lo desean, hay más para las dos —dijo pícaramente, a la altura de las dos mujeres. Lissana se apoyó exhausta sobre sus brazos, echo la cabeza hacia atrás soltando pequeñas nubes de vapor.

—Natsu quiero ser tuya por siempre —le dijo la chica con una mano en su zona intima. Su cabello castaño cayendo como cascadas, un rubor en su rostro y una mirada suplicante, llena de deseo. _"Maldición, es demasiado hermosa_", el chico con su pulgar acarició los labios, delineándolos suavemente. —Cana o Lissana, quien irá primero —. Esas palabras hicieron que la albina se moviera velozmente sobre Natsu, derribándolo en el acto.

—Ella es una novata, yo iré primera —con su mano derecha colocó la erección del chico alineándolo con su húmeda entrada; la peliblanca se empaló de un golpe. Y comenzó a cabalgar al chico. —¡AHHH TSU-KUN! —exclamó presa del deseo, se recostó sobre el tórax del chico y dejó que sus caderas hicieran el resto, bajando y subiendo como si de eso dependiese su vida.

"_Pensar que la puritana de Lissana sería tan puta… aunque comprendo su razón"_, pensó la morocha. Igual de deseosa que la albina.

—Natsu, yo también —suplicó, mientras comenzaba a friccionar su intimidad contra el brazo derecho del chico.

Con su mano derecha -ya que la izquierda se encontraba ocupada-, la hizo hacia atrás, tomando distancia. _***PLAF***_ —¡UGHYU! —fue la respuesta de la albina, al ser nalgueada.

Sonrió mordazmente, al sentir como la chica apretaba con fuerza. *PLAF* *PLAF* dos nalgadas más fueron proporcionadas por el chico. —¡AGH! ¡UMMM!

"_¡OH! Lo había olvidado" _su sonrisa se ensanchó más. Con su mano derecha tomó la cabeza de la chica y la presionó contra sus labios, comenzando un beso apasionado. La chica se retorció al sentir como algo extraño comenzaba a abrirse en camino en su entrada trasera.

—¡Oh! —Cana exclamó sorprendida al ver como una extremidad delgada comenzaba a surgir de la espalda del chico, para luego abrirse camino en la parte trasera de la albina. —¡¿QUÉ?! —su sorpresa fue mayor al ver como más de esas 'cosas' se arrastraban en su dirección. Sus ojos se ensancharon en asombro, cuando varias de esas cosas se unían formando un pene casi igual de grande al soldado de Natsu. _"No me digas, Natsu puede con varias mujeres a la vez_", pensó cuando aún podía hacerlo. —¡MMMMM! —Cana había sido empalada de un golpe.

—¡AAAHHHH! —la albina menor fue incapaz de soportar el ataque a sus dos agujeros. Explotando en un orgasmo, hasta el momento, inigualable. Su cuerpo convulsionando fuertemente.

—Lissana ha sido una niña mala… —el chico se logró poner de pie, lentamente. Como si fuese alguna clase de robot, sin necesidad de usar brazos o apoyarse en algo. Con sus brazos aprisionando el cuerpo delicado de la mujer. —… y a las niñas malas, hay que recompensarlas —. De su espalda baja surgieron más extremidades que envolvieron los brazos y piernas de la mujer, dejándola en el aire. Debajo de su pene, se formó un apéndice color sangre igual de forma y tamaño. Colocó ambas manos en la cintura de la mujer.

—Tsu-kun detenteeeee —la chica fue doblemente penetrada sin compasión alguna.

—Oh mi Dios —alcanzó a decir la morocha al ver como su 'hermana' era follada de una forma salvaje, incluso más salvaje que la vez anterior. Su intimidad siendo bombardeada de manera continua, por esa 'cosa'. Se puso de pie y a paso lento se aproximó al chico, sus pechos chocaron contra la espalda amplia y sudorosa del muchacho. Con picardía comenzó a acariciarlo por todo el cuerpo, depositando suaves besos a lo largo de su paseo. El tiempo avanzaba sin detenerse.

—Ah Ah Ah Ah UHGDNASM —la albina siendo incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, se dejó embriagar por el placer. Ahora había sido reducida a un simple juguete sexual, en manos de un maniaco.

— ¡OHHHHHHH! —rugió al momento de llenar a la albina. Incontables embestidas produjeron que el cuerpo de la chica se quebrará, con espasmos cada tres segundos y una respiración errática, la depósito suavemente en el suelo. Sus colas se movieron a una velocidad vertiginosa, aprisionando a la morocha. Con facilidad le rompió el pantalón de mezclilla, quedando solo una braguita negra de encaje.

—Nat-su qui-ero el re-al —musitó, mientras se retorcía de placer brindado por el pene artificial. Con una orden mental, retiró el apéndice artificial. Aproximando a la mujer a escasos centímetros, la tomó de la barbilla. —Cana, quiero que me prometas algo —sus palabras fueron arrastradas con un toque malévolo.

La mujer no dudó. —Siem-pre se-ré tu-ya —habló entrecortadamente.

—¡Oh! Eso ya lo sabía —habló con altanería, como si fuese el dueño del mundo. Con sus dedos aprisionó el pezón de la morena.

—Mmm Ent-onceess.

—Quiero a Erza —su mirada se tornó demoniaca y en sus palabras habían impreso un toque de maldad.

—Mmm yo te la entregareeee —cedió la chica, sin importarle en lo más mínimo lo que había prometido.

—Niña buena, ten tu premio —con movimientos fuertes reinició lo que había dejado pendiente. Soltó a la chica de sus ataduras, agarrándole las nalgas para que no cayera. La chica enrolló piernas y brazos en el cuerpo masculino, —ahhh mmm eshhtooo essshhh ellll shielloooo —las caderas femeninas se movían desesperadamente.

—Cana, eres mía, solo mía ¿entendiste?

Las palabras de su amante la hicieron estremecer, llena de un sentimiento difícil de comprender. Ya sea el calor del momento o algo desconocido. —Shhii, mashh, ummm meeee shenash AHHHH —la chica fue presa por otro brutal orgasmo. Se podía vislumbrar un líquido blancuzco comenzar a salir de la 'copa interna' de la mujer. Señal de haber sido llenada en demasía. Natsu colocó a la morena al lado de la albina. Y cayó de rodillas, totalmente exhausto. —Ah… Ah… Mierda, use demasiada… magia… el arco del tiempo… Ah… y las colas son demasiado… Ah… para mi cuerpo… —habló de manera errática y con esas palabras el chico se desplomó inconsciente.

…..

—Por Dios, Tsu-kun rasgó por completo mis ropas —se quejó la albina, sentada con los pechos al aire mientras sostenía sus ropas totalmente rasgadas.

—Mmmm sólo unos minutos más —murmuró la morocha entre sueños.

—Oye Cana, despierta —la peliblanca movía a la mencionada, con el intento de despertarla.

—Natsu eres insaciable, pero confórmate con Lissana, ahora estoy cansada.

Una vena sobresaltó en la sien de la chica. —¡JE! Esta desgraciada… —la albina se puso de pie -pasando por encima del chico- y se dedicó a buscar en la bodega, específicamente en la nevera del gremio. —Genial, creo que con esto se despierta… —la albina con algo pesado entre los brazos llegó hasta la morocha. —Caanaaa —cantarinamente la llamó. —Despierta dormilonaa —con una dulce sonrisa vació la carga entre sus brazos, demostrando ser hermana de 'La Demonio'.

—¡SANTA MIERDA! —de un salto la morocha se puso de pie. Bañada completamente en un líquido sumamente frio. La chica completamente despierta, olisqueo el líquido y se puso a llorar cómicamente. —¡NO! ¡Porque el licor, si era tan pronto para morir! —maldiciendo su suerte y golpeando el suelo.

—JAJAJAJAJA —la estruendosa carcajada no se hizo esperar. Llamando la atención de la morena. Cana abrió grande los ojos, al ver a Lissana sosteniendo un barril. Su cerebro rápidamente conectó los hechos. Y comenzó una pelea de mujeres. Cana tacleó a la albina. Lissana intentando evitar el daño, colocó su codo para amortiguar la caída.

—¡ARGH! —el chico gritó adolorido, despertando de golpe.

_Minutos después…_

—Vaya forma de despertarme —el chico se sobaba la entrepierna con lagrimillas saliendo de sus ojos. Observando fijamente al par de mujeres de rodillas a un metro frente a él.

—Fue culpa de Cana —acusó, señalándola.

—¿Qué? Tu comenzaste —se defendió la aludida, poniéndose de pie para reanudar la pelea.

—¡Silencio! —ordenó con voz fuerte, haciendo temblar a ambas mujeres. Se rascó la nuca restándole importancia al asunto. Una pequeña honda de magia hizo presencia, comenzando a restaurar las ropas de las mujeres y las propias.

—Wow —la morocha se sorprendió en sobremanera al ser testigo de algo increíble.

—¿Cómo hiciste esto? —musitó la menor. —No se supone que no puedes usar magia —lo miró inquisitivamente.

—Nunca dije que no pudiera usar otra magia aparte de la DS —la mirada celeste de la chica lo había incomodado, como si ella fuese capaz de leer su mente. —Jejeje… Ehem, lo mejor será regresar, después de todo hay que preparar el almuerzo —agregó tratando de cambiar el tema.

—Eso no es posible, llevamos horas en la bode- —las palabras de Cana murieron por la sorpresa, al ver la ventana de la bodega. Afuera se podía notar que apenas se acercaba el medio día.

—Imposible —musitó con incredulidad Lissana.

—¿Co-cómo? —Cana regresó de su asombro exigiendo una respuesta.

El chico colocó ambas manos cerca de su rostro, y como si anunciara un gran descubrimiento les habló: —¡Magia! —sin esperar respuesta alguna se puso de pie, encaminándose a la salida de la bodega. Las miró de reojo, y ellas se apresuraron a colocar su brazo alrededor de él. Natsu pasó su brazo derecho en la cintura de Lissana y el izquierdo rodeando a Cana.

—Tsk, es imposible que pasemos los tres juntos —murmuró al llegar a la puerta.

**END FLASHBACK**

—¡Buen día Nii-chan! —palabras pronunciadas de manera jovial por un niño pelinegro de unos siete años o menos. Sus ropas eran harapos, con hollín en la cara. Su vestuario que irradiaba un aura de tristeza y pena, era lo contrario a la sonrisa que tenía el pequeño dibujado en su rostro. Detrás del chico una trenza larga se movía con el viento.

Gray se sorprendió de sobremanera. Ya fuese por su poder como mago o las incontables batallas a las que se había obligado a participar desde muy joven, algo en su interior le decía que el pequeño no era alguien común y corriente. _"Este mocoso pasó desapercibido, hasta poder sentarse justo frente a mí"_. La mirada de Gray no era amigable en absoluto. _"No. Él simplemente apareció de la nada"._

…

Natsu abruptamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos. Se puso de pie listo para pelear, pero se detuvo en seco. _"Solo es un recuerdo… ¡No puede ser!",_ se alarmó enormemente. Conocía el poder -en carne propia- de In. Sólo esperaba que Gray no hiciera una locura.

…

—Uyy que miedo, Nii-chan, pero sólo vengo a hablar con un viejo conocido —habló jovial. Sonriendo abiertamente. —Así que harías el favor de deshacer el hielo que lo resguarda —no fue una petición, simplemente fue una orden.

—¿Y si me niego?

—Necesitas mucha magia para mantener este tipo de sellado —su sonrisa se mantenía imperturbable. —Y necesitaras esa magia —sus ojos mostraron un brillo aterrador. Gray adoptó una pose de pelea. _***BOOM***_ El estruendo le llamó la atención_. "¡Juvia!",_ el sonido provenía de la cueva. Observó al pequeño, pero él había desaparecido. Además el 'ataúd' de hielo había sido traspasado fácilmente. El vapor empezaba a surgir, clara señal del nivel de calor que Natsu mantenía. Con la frialdad que lo caracterizaba, tomo una decisión. _"Perdón Juvia"_, concentró su magia en la roca y comenzó la regeneración del hielo. Le tomó unos minutos y las explosiones no se habían detenido, algo que indicaba que Juvia luchaba férreamente.

…

Natsu observaba con impotencia el desarrollo de estos últimos minutos. —¡Maldición Gray, solo mueve el culo y ve por Juvia! —rugió, en un vano intento de que sus palabras llegaran al pelinegro. Sin más opción empezó un vano intento de salir de los recuerdos de In. Su magia empezó a borbotear de ira, su fuego a descontrolarse de gran manera.

—Oye Ei (A) no lo lograras de esa manera…—sonrió divertido el pelinegro In. Jugueteando con la punta de su trenza, en su forma adulta. —…hoy te enseñare lo que es la verdadera desesperación e impotencia…—su sonrisa cambio a una expresión de frialdad. Sus ojos mostraban un brillo malicioso. Natsu tragó duro. Salió corriendo hacia el lugar donde debería estar batallando Juvia. Dejando atrás a su amigo. Corrió sin detenerse, la cueva no se encontraba lejos.

…

La escena que se desarrollaba era asombrosa. Ya no había tal cosa como una cueva, el lugar se encontraba destrozado. Algunas partes cortadas de manera perfecta. Y varios -pequeños- estanques causados por la magia de la peliazul.

—¡Escaldar! —rugió la maga. Un cañonazo de agua salió disparado a toda presión contra su contrincante, derritiendo la nieve a su alrededor y emanando vapor por toda su trayectoria. El adversario con una velocidad asombrosa esquivó el ataque, dejando que impactara en varios árboles provocando otra explosión. Sin darle tiempo a la maga, avanzó hasta colocarse al costado izquierdo de la maga. Ella sonrió con seguridad. Natsu se lanzó al ataque al ver que su amiga seria presa de un ataque potente.

—Púas de acero —la nieve alrededor de la chica tomó forma de puercoespín y lanzó incontables estacas hacia el adversario. —Perdón por la demora querida —habló casual el pelinegro que de inmediato se posicionó al lado de su amante para dar inicio a la feroz lucha.

—¿Y Natsu? Este sujeto va detrás de Natsu —habló la chica al ver a Gray.

—Lo sé. No es el único, alguien más se le adelantó, no pude detenerlo —. Informó con pesar el pelinegro. La chica con su magia comenzó a reunir pequeñas corrientes y estas comenzaron a rotar a una considerable velocidad. El pelinegro tomo posición y con su magia impulsó al desconcertado rival por los aires La mujer no necesito ninguna señal para enviar su ataque, ahora parecían sierras rotatorias con un único objetivo. Sin ninguna reacción de parte del adversario, las sierras le dieron de lleno, partiéndolo en varios pedazos.

—Aún no ha terminado, Gray —murmuró ella. Gray permaneció callado.

Cuando el sujeto dio contra el suelo, provocó una pequeña cortina de nieve, pero segundos después se esfumó. Se puso de pie, sus ropas totalmente destruidas, la capa que ocultaba su identidad ahora ya no estaba. Se podía ver con claridad la identidad del sujeto. Gray quedó sinceramente sorprendido al ver a la persona enfrente suyo.

—Sie-gran —murmuró. No era el único, Natsu también lo estaba.

…

—Maldito Siegran, como te atreves a atacar a nuestros camaradas —rugió el pelirrosa.

…

Gray sacudió la cabeza despabilándose completamente, justo a tiempo para esquivar el ataque de su camarada. No había opción. Juntó sus manos y comenzó el ataque. Aunque los pensamientos no le permitían combatir a su manera.

—¡Revolución de estrellas! —murmuró el peliazul. Lanzando una especie de polvo dorado, que a su paso hacia añicos lo que tocaba. Gray y Juvia se hicieron a un lado, dejando que el ataque impactara en la ladera de la montaña. Asombrados por el poder destructivo, independiente de lo lento que era el ataque.

Repentinamente la chica cayó sobre sus rodillas, su respiración era entrecortada. Y la respiración del pelinegro mostraba señales de cansancio. Ninguno de los dos se había logrado recuperar del desgaste mágico al apoyar a Natsu por varios días seguidos.

—¡Extinción de la oscuridad! —. El peliazul elevó sus manos al cielo y la oscuridad comenzó a reunirse en una esfera de mediano tamaño.

—¡Susanö! (Dios del mar) —Gray se colocó frente a Juvia y con su magia comenzó a formar un gran escudo -semejante a un espejo en forma de círculo- de hielo, justo a tiempo para detener el impacto del ataque de 'Siegran'. El choque de dos poderosas técnicas creo un pulso de poder que los envió volando varios metros. Llegaron cerca del pelirrosa -el sellado-. Ambos magos se pusieron de pie, con dificultades para permanecer de esa manera. Buscaron con la mirada al enemigo, pero no lo localizaron.

—¡Tenma Koufuku! (Bendición de las tinieblas) —. Una especie de neblina apareció por el lugar, neblina de un color purpura. Ellos se pusieron en guardia, preparados para lo que sea con lo poco que les quedaba de poder.

"_Tsk. Si solo tuviera mi magia al completo, esto sería fácil"_ Gray se percató de algo extraño y echo a correr en la dirección del pelirrosa.

—¡Hoshikudaki! (Rompe estrellas) —. Se paró en medio del ataque que iba dirigido a Natsu, extendió los brazos dispuesto a recibir el ataque. El suelo fue manchado de una gran cantidad de sangre, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba varios metros por encima del suelo. Pudo verla con claridad, una mujer con el cabello de un suave rosa, un kimono blanco y una espada goteando sangre. Sonrió, había evitado que el ataque le diera a su amigo.

…

Natsu caía de rodillas incapaz de frenar o siquiera hacer algo para detener esa masacre. —¡MALLLDITOOOOSSSSSS! —las lágrimas comenzaban a escapar libremente. Varios sentimientos lo invadieron, odio, ira, enojo, impotencia. Fue sacado de su letargo al oír el grito desgarrador de la mujer. —¡Huye Juvia! —vano intento de detenerla.

…

—¡GRAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY! —fue la exclamación de la peliazul. Las lágrimas caían como cascada. Corrió hacia el caído, pero fue tomada por sorpresa, _"¿Eh?"_, una especie de extremidad le había perforado el pecho de un sólo golpe, la sangre cubrió su ropa y la ira nubló su juicio. —¡CHŌ RITSU MAHŌ! ¡GRAN GEISER! —su magia explotó, mandando a volar todo a su alrededor, era agua a alta temperatura y a gran presión. Afectando el lugar a unos cien metros a la redonda.

…

Natsu se colocó con los brazos extendidos para atrapar a la chica. Grandes lágrimas escurrían por su rostro, lentamente Juvia cayó, Natsu hizo el intento por atraparla, pero todo fue en vano. Ella traspasó sus brazos y termino recostada sobre la roca. —Malditos, malditos, malditos, malditos, ¡MAAAALLLLDIIIITOSSSSS! —de rodillas trató de curar las heridas de la chica.

…

—Jeje… Gr-ay —murmuró débilmente. Los recuerdos se amontonaron en su mente, los recuerdos al lado de su amado. Los días llenos de felicidad al lado del pelinegro. Levantó su rostro buscando al pelinegro, localizó una silueta de la mitad del chico -de pie-. Sonrió con amargura, sus ojos comenzaron lentamente a nublarse, extendió una mano hacia el chico, como si quisiera alcanzarlo, pero todo esfuerzo era inútil. —Te… a-mo… —fueron las últimas palabras de la peliazul. Su mano cayó con lentitud, al igual que su cabeza y su leve respiración se detenía para siempre.

…

Se agarró fuertemente la cabeza, se estiró los cabellos en desesperación. Les odiaba sin duda alguna. —¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

El espacio comenzó a quebrarse debido a la presión mágica.

….

Igneel estaba con los ojos cerrados, esperando con paciencia a que el chico regresará. Sintió una peculiar presión mágica, abrió con desganó su ojo izquierdo. El orbe comenzaba a mostrar fisuras, mientras más grandes se mostraban las rajaduras más notable se hacia esa presión. —Supongo que lo hicieron enojar —nuevamente cerró el ojo, restándole importancia al asunto. Decidió que lo mejor era dormir.

Un sonoro crack hizo eco por el lugar. El orbe cedió, rompiéndose en pedazos.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

—¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! —su grito fue de agonía, como si estuviese muriendo. Pero lo cierto es que el chico se encontraba intacto físicamente, lo contrario a su estado mental. Arrodillado frente al lugar en el cual se habían despedido por última vez, prometiéndoles regresar siendo más fuerte. Con muchos sentimientos que se transmitieron por una sonrisa, un abrazo, sin necesidad de palabras.

Se tomó con fuerza la cara, sus prominentes uñas se enterraron en la carne —¡MALDITA SEAAA! —de un sólo movimiento se rasguñó la cara. En un vano intento de reemplazar el dolor de la perdida de alguien querido por dolor físico. De su rostro comenzó a gotear pequeñas cantidades de sangre.

"_Estúpido hijo, no importa lo que hagas ahora, ellos ya se han ido, muéstrales tu respeto dándoles un buen lugar como última morada. Jamás les olvides, y devuelve el favor que te hicieron"_ Igneel habló intentando que su hijo recuperara la cordura. Pero el chico, demasiado hundido en su dolor, no hizo caso al consejo del dragón.

Las aves trinaban por toda la montaña, una suave canción de tristeza. Como si entendieran que su canto era lo único que podía dar consuelo al dolor. Su trinar como único acompañamiento a los alaridos de dolor del pelirrosa, alaridos que después se convirtieron en sollozos. Había despertado de su largo sueño. Solo para encontrarse con la triste realidad. Sus mejores amigos habían sido asesinados cruelmente. Lleno de rabia, comenzó a olisquear el aire. —¡MALDITOS, LES HARE PAGAR CON SANGRE LO QUE HICIERON! —rugió, memorizando el aroma de aquellos a los cuales asesinaría lentamente.

Se puso de pie, avanzó unos metros hasta dar con la mitad del torso del pelinegro. Las piernas, usando solamente bóxer. Sonrió con amargura. —Aun muerto, no se te quitó lo pervertido, Gray —las laceraciones que tenía en el rostro se combinaban a la perfección con las lágrimas que seguía derramando, dándole un toque tétrico y perverso.

Tomó la mitad de su amigo y entre sus brazos lo llevó hasta el lugar donde estaban el cuerpo de Juvia y la otra mitad de Gray. En el suelo, armó el cuerpo de Gray y procedió a crearles un ataúd de hielo a los dos. Con su magia de hielo creo un trineo y a una velocidad vertiginosa se dirigió a Patche.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Las miradas de los pobladores mostraban asombro. Algunos se compadecían del chico. Natsu se las ingeniaba para trasladar los dos féretros de hielo buscando algo en particular. Como transporte usaba el mismo trineo, sólo que ahora iba halando para que el transporte se moviera.

—¡Hermanito, no te preocupes te ayudaremos! —exclamó una pequeña niña de cabello castaño. Con una tierna sonrisa, no mayor de diez años. Detrás de ella había varios niños más aparentemente de la misma edad. _"Vaya no recuerdo que los ciudadanos de Patshe sean tan amables",_ dio un amago de sonrisa. —Gracias, disculpa, sabes si en la ciudad hay algún tanatopraxista —habló deteniendo su caminar. Y con ello el trineo.

—Tana-to ¿Qué? —habló sorprendido uno de los niños. Desconcertando al pelirrosa.

—Um. Alguien que maquille los muertos —se escuchó detrás de ellos la voz de un adulto. —Eso es lo que busca, ¿verdad? —el señor vestido de manera particular, con una bata de medico a medio cerrar y un cigarrillo en la boca. Unas grandes gafas y su cabello gris alborotado. Si no fuese por el tono de voz, Natsu fácilmente le hubiese confundido con un anciano. El susodicho observaba los féretros. Sonrió con tristeza, como si comprendiera el sentimiento.

—Sí, eso es lo que busco, me caería bien la ayuda de uno —respondió con la voz apagada. Los niños se mantuvieron callados.

—Es el destino supongo. Yo puedo ayudarte en esa gratificante labor —mencionó el peligris exhalando un halo de tabaco. Sin esperar respuesta alguna emprendió el camino, seguido por Natsu quien halaba el trineo y los pequeños que empujaban el mismo.

Caminaron por varios minutos, inclusive llegó el momento en que no podía ser utilizado el trineo debido a su tamaño y la estrechez de las calles. Natsu optó por crear pequeños trineos, con la ayuda de los niños logró llegar a su destino. Una casa algo particular. _"Esperaba encontrarme con algo tétrico, pero es muy diferente"_. El lugar frente al pelirrosa era una especie de casa de muñecas, con flores gigantes adornando el lugar. Colores alegres que transmitían vida y no los grises que caracterizaban el resto de Patshe. Decidió obviar eso y se adentró en la casa del peligris.

—Gracias niños, ahora pueden retirarse —habló el peligris. Los niños se esfumaron como si fueran neblina. —Sorprendido, la magia hoy en día es capaz de hacer lo posible imposible —comentó con una taza de café humeante en la mano.

—¿Lo imposible? Puede regresar a los muertos del sueño eter-

—Eso es territorio de Dios, algo que ni con magia podemos lograr —habló con solemnidad. —Te lo dice alguien que está acostumbrado a ver a La Muerte todos los días.

—Cierto —suspiró con tristeza.

—Deberías ir con un doctor, para que sane tus heridas, además me darás tiempo para realizar mi labor —ordenó. —Por cierto ¿Cuáles son los nombres de tus amigos? —añadió.

—Ellos son Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar, quiero que les trates bien, el dinero no será problema —respondió.

—Ummm… es triste que un amor haya muerto a tan joven edad, quedaran de tal manera que ambos parecerá que duermen. ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, me llamo Stein. Sera un placer embellecer por última vez a los amantes —después de todo esa era su labor. Maquillar cadáveres para el último adiós. Embellecerlos de tal modo, que los muertos parecieran que solo dormían profundamente. Que en cualquier momento despertarían y asustarían a los dolidos. — Serán 200,000 jewels —dijo con una sonrisa de zorro. Natsu no replicó, no estaba de humor para hacer algo semejante.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Sisilia es una ciudad peculiar, los colores que adornan sus calles siempre son cálidos y alegres. La algarabía es el vestido de la ciudad, ya sea que un suceso triste les suceda, ellos siempre celebran. Muy distinta a Patshe, ambas ciudades se encuentran separadas por una cadena de montañas.

—Oye Charle, fue buena idea comprar helados en Sisilia… mmm, son tan deliciosos —murmuró una pequeña peliazul. Acompañada por una gatita blanca con forma de peluche. Ambas saboreaban el delicioso postre que apenas segundos atrás habían comprado en una carretilla. La niña llevaba su cabello recogido en dos coletas hasta la mitad de su espalda. Una blusa manga larga azul con falda plegable color blanco a juego con sus medias negras.

—Claro Wendy, siempre es bueno comer algo dulce, además la misión nos dejó buena paga —mencionó la gatita blanca usando un vestido de acuerdo a su tamaño. Una bolsita en su espalda, donde iba el valioso dinero para la aldea. A unos cuantos metros un chico de cabellera rosada caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

"_Vaya, pensar que al bajar de la montaña me iría por el lado contrario y terminaría en Sisilia… argh, será un dolor en el trasero regresar a Magnolia"_ al recordar Magnolia se puso triste de nuevo. _"No sé qué debo decirles. Mierda, yo estaba a cargo de Gray" _perdido en sus remembranzas no se fijó de la pequeña, chocando y siendo él alguien grande, indudablemente la pequeña dio contra el piso.

—Auch —se quejó la niña en el suelo, haciendo que Natsu bajará la vista. El helado de la pequeña yacía en el suelo, también.

—Rayos, perdóname, estaba distraído —habló el chico, extendió su mano para levantar a la pequeña.

—¡Aléjate de Wendy! —exclamó la gata pequeña.

—C-Charle, cálmate —la peliazul habló tímidamente, poniéndose de pie para detener a la gatita antes de que se abalanzará sobre Natsu.

—Es que no lo ves Wendy, este tipo tiene pinta de violador —con esas palabras, Wendy fijó su vista en el pelirrosa. Sorprendiéndose por el aspecto tétrico del joven. Sin dudarlo acercó sus manos hasta el rostro del chico sorprendido, y activó su magia de sanación.

—¿Eh? —Natsu se había quedado quieto, después de todo era la primera vez que le decían violador. Sintió una sensación cálida en el rostro e instintivamente cerró los ojos. La sensación duró unos breves minutos.

—¡Listo! —exclamó la pequeña, juntando sus manos con alegría. El chico se palpó el rostro, asombrado de no encontrar las cicatrices que se había hecho en la montaña.

—Gracias —. Le dio una suave sonrisa, haciendo que la pequeña se sonrojara incluyendo a la pequeña gata. Sonrisa que se apagó lentamente.

—D-de nada —pronunció nerviosa por la cercanía del chico. Segundos después vio la tristeza en los ojos verdes del muchacho, se sorprendió por ver tan repentino cambio. Sintió una punzada en el pecho y de manera inocente se palpó la zona donde reside su corazón.

Natsu puso su atención en el helado, y comprendió lo que había sucedido. Suspiró. —Fue mi culpa, lo mejor será compensarlo —habló y sin esperar una respuesta, arrastró a la pequeña peliazul y ella arrastró a la gatita. Algunos minutos después, ambas disfrutaban de un nuevo postre, siendo en esta ocasión dos copas de helados de varios sabores. Los tres en una mesa.

—Me llamo Natsu, de nuevo debo agradecer por la ayuda —mencionó observando como ambas degustaban de manera lenta el postre.

Ella negó efusivamente —No es nada, solo quise hacerlo.

—Lo mejor que puedo hacer es compensar el helado que perdieron.

—No, para nada… también fue mi culpa por no fijarme por donde caminaba. Me llamo Wendy, y ella Charle —señaló a la gata, la misma había preferido prestar toda su atención al postre. El silencio se hizo presente, algo incómodo para ambos magos.

—Bien, fue un gusto conocerte Wendy… talvez nos volvamos a encontrar —habló con una sonrisa tenue y apagada. Causando que la pequeña se volviera a sonrojar. Sin esperar algo más, se alejó del lugar.

—Lo mismo digo, Natsu-san… talvez… solo talvez… —susurró para sí misma, ensimismada en sus pensamientos de un reencuentro lejano, con un ligero rubor en sus suaves mejillas.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Un vehículo negro se abría camino por la ladera de la montaña. A una velocidad considerable, el conductor un chico de cabellera rosada y traje negro. Ojos verde-ónix, sin la llama que lo había caracterizado últimamente.

"_Vaya… por lo menos este vehículo se conduce con el pensamiento… no es tan complicado como ese cachivache de Erza…"_. Aun en su mente se mantenían las palabras del peligris. _"Tienes cinco días… aun con magia, el proceso de descomposición no se puede detener… llévate a Kuruguru, cuando llegues a tu destino, el auto regresara por si solo…" _le advirtió. Se sumergió en sus recuerdos, recuerdos de ellos tres juntos -Gray, Juvia y él-. Las incontables peleas que tuvieron desde pequeños. Incontables luchas que encontraron su fin cuando Gray le presentó a Juvia -como novia-. El carácter de la peliazul no dejaba lugar a luchas sin sentido. Las risas que se dieron en los momentos divertidos. Recordó las palabras del pelinegro. _"Yo era un témpano a la deriva, hasta que encontré mi océano en ella". _Eso sucedió cuando Gray trataba de animar al pelirrosa -por lo sucedido con Erza y Siegran-. Incontables, imborrables e inolvidables momentos con ellos. Sin querer evitarlo, las lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos para luego caer libremente por su rostro.

_El tiempo a veces es efímero, como agua entre las manos; y en otras ocasiones los segundos se convierten en siglos._

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

En un bosque de ubicación desconocida, alumbrado únicamente por la luz de la Luna. Dos siluetas avanzaban a paso constante por el bosque, una más grande que la otra. La silueta pequeña tropezó, pero rápidamente se puso de pie.

—Padre, ¿por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó con temor. El bosque era oscuro y tenebroso, con sonidos de animales extraños. El nombrado le dio una mirada dura y sin sentimiento. Haciendo que la pequeña temblara ligeramente.

—Mocosa, estarás aquí por quince días —habló un hombre fornido de cabello castaño, dándole una mirada fría y carente de sentimientos. La pequeña tembló aún más fuerte.

—Padre, este lugar me da miedo —habló con tono suplicante, intentando convencer a su padre.

—Los débiles no tienen derecho a elegir —acercó una de sus manos en dirección de su hija. —Los fuertes son los que mandan en este mundo —su mano derecha llegó hasta la pequeña, con un movimiento la elevó unos centímetros y a una velocidad asombrosa la envió volando a través de los árboles.

La pequeña asombrada, sintió el frio golpear su piel de una cruel manera. Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. _"La señorita Luna está hermosa", _pensó mientras rompía el aire. Su cuerpo desnudo, bañado por la luz de Luna cayendo a una velocidad considerable.

"_¿Eres digna de ser mi hija?"_ se cuestionó, observando la dirección en que había mandado a volar a la pequeña pelinegra. _"El bosque de __Yomi Jin Ryou (Espíritu Divino del Inframundo), será perfecto para mis planes"_. El hombre caminó en la misma dirección de la pequeña, llegando a un acantilado. Cruzó los brazos, observando con paciencia.

…

—Ah… Ah… Ah… Ah... —la pequeña pelinegra respiraba dificultosamente. Estaba completamente desnuda, mostrando su cuerpo carente de cualquier atributo femenino. Su cabello desordenado y maltratado. Rodeada de varias criaturas mágicas, se defendía a diestra y siniestra. Su magia yendo y viniendo, se agachó a tiempo para esquivar un zarpazo de una bestia con aspecto felino, contratacó con un gancho a la mandíbula. En medio del aire, un colazo la mando a estrellarse con un árbol de tronco grueso. —Puaj —la violencia del golpe le hizo escupir algo de sangre. Las bestias aprovechando el momento se lanzaron veloces contra la pequeña.

Desde lo lejos el fornido observaba de manera fría y analítica el desenlace de la situación. _"Para ser el quinto día, la mocosa me está decepcionando_", sus ojos se enfocaron en el momento en que la niña con gran esfuerzo destruía a las bestias.

…

—Pa-dre, por fa-vor perdó-name —la pequeña sollozaba tristemente, oculta en la base de un árbol. Asustada por los ojos feroces que la observaban en la oscuridad del bosque. —Padre, per-dóna-me por ser dé-bil…—la pequeña no podía detener su llanto. Sus dientes comenzaron a rechinar por la baja temperatura.

"_Tsk, que pérdida de tiempo"_ el impasible padre era espectador de las suplicas, sin siquiera mover un dedo para ayudar a su hija. "_Séptimo día y aun nada_". Con un movimiento de su mano, el árbol donde se ocultaba la pelinegra fue destruido completamente, dejando a la niña en un mar de bestias hambrientas.

La pequeña se limpió las lágrimas y los mocos. Sus ojos mostrando miedo, pero decidida a sobrevivir se posiciono para dar comienzo a otra larga batalla por sobrevivir.

…

Su andar era calmado, de sus manos escurriendo copiosamente un líquido carmín. Sus ojos negros mostraban una frialdad pura y carencia de sentimientos. Un ruido en los arbustos llamó su atención, repentinamente un conejo negro saltó. Con su magia distorsionó el espacio, destruyendo al conejo en el acto. Sin remordimiento alguno siguió su camino.

"_¡Jo! Después del doceavo día; por fin ha mostrado señales de ser digna de llevar mi sangre"_, el padre permanecía en la misma posición. De pie con los brazos cruzados y ojos blancos carentes de sentimientos.

…

Una máquina avanzaba a alta velocidad, abriéndose paso por el siniestro bosque. Girando de manera magistral entre los grandes árboles. Su velocidad era constante a pesar del terreno.

—¡Maldita sea! —vociferó el muchacho al momento de ser expulsado del vehículo, dando contra algunos árboles. El vidrio frontal había sido quebrado por el frenazo repentino del automóvil. —Maldita sea —después de algunos minutos el chico regresaba, detrás de él un paisaje de árboles caídos y una zanja. —¿Huh? —Natsu detuvo su marcha, observando el área alumbrada por los faroles. —Imposible… —musitó mientras observaba más de cerca.

Una niña, como característica principal el cabello negro y completa ausencia de vestimenta, sorprendió al pelirrosa. El pecho de la pequeña subía y bajaba con anormalidad, Natsu la examino rápidamente. —Fiebre, puede que hambre y tal vez hipotermia… será mejor que busque hierbas para curarla —levantó a la pequeña entre sus brazos y el vehículo automáticamente abrió la puerta. Depositando a la infante en la cabina y de manera fantasmal la temperatura subió unos grados.

—¿Qué hará una niña en este lugar tan peligroso?

El pelirrosa se dedicó a buscar plantas, olisqueando cualquier cosa que se cruzaba en su camino. Algunos ocasionales 'esta servirá' pronunciaba el chico. Con varias plantas bajo un brazo y con el otro arrastrando una gran presa, retornó. —Si no mal recuerdo, Lissana me dijo que debía machacarlas y crear algo de brebaje… a ver...—con magia de hielo creó una plataforma y un machacador, dedicándose a la labor por varios minutos.

Con su dedo índice, delineó los labios resecos de la pequeña, entreabriendo la boca infantil. —Ten, esto de seguro te sanará —murmuró suavemente haciendo que la pequeña bebiera la medicina.

…...

El calor había regresado a su cuerpo, además de que los escalofríos se habían esfumado. Perezosamente abrió los ojos, encontrando con su vista una pequeña fogata. A escasos centímetros logró descubrir un pedazo de carne, sobre una pieza de tela. Se incorporó lentamente en busca del alimento, con lágrimas de felicidad devoró la comida. —Gracias —murmuró tenuemente, acostumbrada a agradecer siempre por los alimentos a consumir.

—No es nada.

La pelinegra se sobresaltó, se puso de pie tan rápido que perdió el equilibrio.

—Debes ser más cuidadosa, pequeña.

La había atrapado antes de que la niña diera contra el suelo, amablemente la volvió a sentar. —Tu cuerpo se encuentra débil, no te sobre esfuerces —ordenó. El chico colocó el chaleco que se había caído en medio del estrepito.

—Gra-cias —murmuró sonrojada, tratando de cubrir su desnudez con el chaleco que Natsu segundos antes le había dado, percatándose de las vendas que cubrían sus heridas. Las lágrimas se comenzaron a acumular en sus ojos negros.

—Toma… —Natsu había puesto otro pedazo de carne en el plato improvisado.

—Gra-cias —tartamudeó nuevamente, aceptando la comida y comenzando a llorar amargamente.

Natsu se rascó la nuca, cohibido por el comportamiento de la pelinegra. —Oye Gracias-chan, ¿Por qué estás en este bosque? —preguntó con curiosidad, mientras la observaba comer rápidamente a la vez que se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Sus ojos negros notaron las banditas curativas por todo su cuerpo; provocando que su rostro se llenara de lágrimas nuevamente, mirando intensamente al joven de cabello rosa.

La intensa mirada lo incomodó un poco, hizo el rostro a un lado, notando la ausencia de las bestias sedientas de sangre. Lo único que los había mantenido a raya era su poder, pero siempre esperando el momento oportuno para matarlo. Su cuerpo se tensó ligeramente.

—Maldito imbécil, porque te atreves a interferir —susurró una voz grave, proveniente del bosque.

La pequeña pelinegra tembló fuertemente. —Padre, regresaré al entrenamiento, pero no le hagas daño —suplicó interponiéndose entre el chico y el hombre robusto, con la luz de la fogata se podía apreciar sus facciones. Cuerpo musculoso en demasía, casi dos metros de alto, un collar de cuencas rojas, cabello largo de un color ligeramente castaño al igual que la barba, los ojos blancos sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo por la súplica de la pequeña.

—Los débiles no tienen voz —habló taimado, con un movimiento veloz lanzó un puñetazo a la pequeña. Partiendo algunos árboles por la fuerza del golpe. —Como lo supuse, no eres un cualquiera, enclenque —su mirada se dirigió al pelirrosa, quien sostenía entre sus brazos a la niña.

—No debería intervenir entre la educación de 'padre e hija', pero… recién he curado las heridas de la 'hija', así que no puedo permitir que se lastimé de nuevo —con voz calmada, pero ocultando un ligero toque de odio.

Colocó a la pequeña en el suelo. —Gracias-chan, no intervengas —le sonrió tranquilamente.

—Alto, padre es muy fuerte —agarró fuertemente al joven, advirtiéndolo del peligro con la clara intención de proteger a su salvador.

—No te preocupes… tu padre debe aprender que en este mundo hay monstruos —le revolvió el cabello con gracia. Alejándola. Encaró al hombre, con los brazos al aire y ladeando la cabeza; le obsequió una mirada y sonrisa desquiciada.

Desapareció a una velocidad abrumadora, apareciendo con el codo a escasos centímetros del rostro de su oponente. El castaño sonrió complacido, y con la palma de la mano derecha detuvo el ataque, Natsu con la fuerza del impulso dio media vuelta en el aire enviando una patada directa a las costillas. El padre sonriendo interpuso la pierna en un ángulo casi imposible debido a su tamaño, frenando al pelirrosa. Aprovechó el momento y con el puño izquierdo lo golpeó con fuerza apuntando al costado derecho del joven. La sonrisa titubeó al momento en que el puñetazo traspasó la silueta, su cuerpo dio contra el suelo cuando Natsu incrustó la rodilla en la nuca. Natsu reunió fuego en su puño derecho enviando un poderoso ataque sin dar oportunidad alguna para un contrataque.

El bosque retumbó y la oscuridad se acobardó ante la luz. La pequeña con la boca abierta de sorpresa, al ver como alguien de apariencia invencible -según ella- era arrinconado con mucha facilidad por alguien débil -según ella-. Natsu de una pirueta se alejó del hombre, emprendiendo el camino hacia la niña.

Fue cuestión de segundos, en un borrón Natsu salió disparado gracias al potente golpe del castaño. —¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Pensar que hoy podría divertirme! —sin más palabras, corrió en dirección del cuerpo estampado entre varios árboles. Reunió magia en su puño derecho, frenó de golpe, enviando la fuerza del impulso a su puño y dando un golpe explosivo que logro abrir una zanja de varios metros. El polvo cubriendo el área por completo, su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando pudo ver como su puño era detenido por un solo dedo.

Aprovechando el shock del momento, se agachó posicionándose debajo del plexo tórax, su brazo completo cambio a una forma demoniaca, de un solo golpe lo elevó varios metros sobre el suelo. Las alas surgieron de su espalda y velozmente alcanzó al hombre, dio un giro en medio del aire y de una patada potente lo regresó al suelo. Se dejó caer sobre el sujeto, con las rodillas impactando la espalda baja y generando un cráter en medio de los arboles destruidos.

La onda de choque empujó a la pequeña, quien había sido testigo de la brutal lucha. Incrédula de ver como su padre era sometido de una manera fácil. Nunca antes, en su corta vida, había visto caer dos veces al castaño. Su mirada se centró en el muchacho, bajo la luz del sol pudo ver claramente las facciones del chico. Alto, no tanto como su padre, de un cabello singular y de complexión delgada. Incapaz de articular palabra alguna, inclusive cuando el chico estaba a su altura, sonriéndole cálidamente.

—Perdona, pero se me pasó la mano con tu viejo —revolviéndole el cabello sonrió apenado. —Vaya… —murmuró al momento de voltear y ver al castaño a duras penas de pie.

—¡MALDITOOO!

La musculatura del castaño aumentó considerablemente, al igual que su altura. Un aura de abrumador poder mágico fue liberada de golpe. Haciendo que la sonrisa del pelirrosa se ensanchará. Sus orejas cambiaron a una forma puntiaguda, el cabello castaño creció de igual manera. Brazos más gruesos.

—Pequeña, al parecer tendré que matarlo —. Con una sonrisa perturbadora le dio la espalda, de reojo observó como la pequeña corría internándose en la espesura del bosque. —Tsk… —chistó decepcionado. Inmediatamente cambio de forma, sus brazos cubriéndose con una especie de piel negro-violeta, al igual que el plexo solar y las piernas, un cuerno sobresaliendo de su sien derecha y las alas más grandes que su cuerpo. En un borrón desapareció, para luego aparecer chocando puños y generando ondas de poder. Se dio un intercambio de golpes por varios minutos, patadas y puñetazos, de arriba hacia abajo, diestra a siniestra. A pesar de la diferencia física, Natsu fácilmente mantenía el ritmo de la batalla. Ambos se separaron, el castaño respiraba de manera errada, producto del daño anterior. Las facciones de Natsu comenzaron a cambiar, su cabello creció hasta formar una melena leónica, la musculatura aumentó levemente, el cambio drástico fue en los muslos, que se ensancharon de manera desproporcionada y la aparición de una cola con la punta llena de cabellos. Los ojos verde-ónix adquirieron una naturaleza salvaje, ganando una pequeña raya vertical en el iris.

—Es hora de terminar esto…

—PUAJ

El desconocido recibió de lleno un golpe en medio del estómago, Natsu había enterrado su brazo por completo. Lo retiró, salpicando sangre en el acto. Natsu se hizo a un lado, dejando que el castaño se apoyara sobre sus rodillas. De un salto en el aire, elevó la pierna derecha, dando de lleno un golpe con el talón en la nuca, incrustándolo en el suelo. El suelo cambió de forma, varias rocas sobresalieron debido al impacto. El castaño regresó a su forma normal. Natsu regresó a la normalidad, preparándose para dar el golpe final, de su espalda baja surgieron enredaderas que rápidamente tomaron la forma de una prominente lanza.

—¡ALTOOO!

A escasos milímetros del golpe final, la voz de la pelinegra lo detuvo. Sudando copiosamente y respirando de manera entrecortada, llegó la niña. Natsu le dio un vistazo, y comprendiendo, desistió de su ataque.

—Mo…cosa —murmuró débilmente.

—Padre, siempre me enseñaste que los débiles no tienen voz…—la pequeña se puso a la altura del castaño. —…hoy aprendí que siempre habrá alguien más fuerte… —de soslayo miró al pelirrosa, quien solamente era un espectador. —…aunque es fuerte me salvó, aun siendo fuerte escuchó mi voz… —miró el cielo despejado, liberada de la oscuridad del bosque. —…padre eres fuerte, pero no quiero ser esa clase de fuerte… —poniéndose de pie se situó a un costado del caído y en su mano un hueso puntiagudo. —…adiós Jiemma… —con un solo movimiento traspasó el corazón de Jiemma. Sonidos de ahogamiento siguieron al impacto, después de algunos espasmos Jiemma dejó de moverse. La pequeña suspiro aliviada, libre de una terrible atadura, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro.

Natsu se aproximó a la pelinegra, la cargó entre sus brazos dejando que se desahogara libremente, sin juzgarla o recriminarla. En silencio se abrió camino hasta Kuruguru. Se dejó caer pesadamente, liberando a la niña, en cambio ella no se quiso separar del contacto humano. _"¿Cuánto ha sufrido, a pesar de su corta edad?... Aunque es bueno que llore, nunca es buena señal no sentir nada al asesinar a alguien… aunque no soy el mejor ejemplo_", con su mano derecha comenzó a trazar círculos en la espalda desnuda de la infante, reconfortándola en el acto.

—Gracias-chan, ¿Quién eres? —no la miró, enfocó su vista en el hueco producto de la lucha, ahora el bosque era alumbrado por completo.

—No me lla-mo Gracias, mi nom-bre es Mi-nerva —explicó con torpeza. Haciendo distancia entre los dos.

—¿Solamente Minerva? —inquirió con aire confuso.

—S…si —dudó, después de todo hace unos minutos mató a su propio padre. Y Minerva era el nombre de su madre, la única que le mostró amor y cariño.

—Um… ya veo, desde ahora serás Minerva Dragneel, mi hija. Te mostraré el significado real de familia, serás fuerte, pero eso sucederá a su debido tiempo, ahora solo concéntrate en crecer —se puso de pie, sonriéndole de manera radiante a la pelinegra.

La primera muestra de cariño paternal, y que no provenía de su verdadero padre. No le hizo dudar, él la había salvado de la oscuridad que era Jiemma, ahora el destino le ponía una luz en el camino, luz que era Natsu. —Gr-graciashh —lloró de alegría. Tácitamente aceptando a su nuevo padre. Con miedo de que el chico desapareciera, se aferró con fuerza.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

—Papá —murmuró sentada en el lugar del copiloto. Observando al pelirrosa con mareos y en un estado patético. _"Pensar que alguien fuerte pueda ser débil… jejeje me alegro de haber aceptado", _con una blusa blanca de mangas largas combinada con una falda hasta por debajo de las rodillas de un color azul cielo y medias de color crema, acompañadas de zapatillas de charol. Minerva había cambiado de aspecto. Su cabello negro, ahora era por completo diferente, liso y limpio de impurezas, largo hasta sus hombros. Un moño rosa en su cuello.

—S…i… —el chico la vio de soslayo. Con un extraño aparato conectado a su brazo derecho, y pequeños tubitos que viajan directo al tablero del vehículo.

—¿Yo tendré una madre? —preguntó con nerviosismo, mientras se agarraba fuertemente la falda. La idea se le había cruzado hace unas horas, mientras compraban ropa en una ciudad en el camino.

**FLASHBACK**

—Bienvenido querido cliente —fueron recibidos amablemente por una señorita de buen parecer. Natsu acompañado de un bulto andante.

Con su mano señaló el bulto susurrándole unas cuantas palabras a la vendedora. —Tu papi me explicó la situación, no tienes de qué preocuparte —susurró, arrastrándola de inmediato.

—Ufff… de la que me salve —suspiró aliviado. El brazo de la vendedora se estiro mágicamente, tomando el hombro del chico. —Necesitamos una opinión masculina —habló con una sonrisa encantadora. _"Mierda", _pensó.

Natsu observó por largo tiempo como su nueva hija era tratada como una muñeca, probándole un sinfín de ropas: faldas, vestidos, blusas, chaquetas, pantalones, zapatillas, botines, jeans, bolsos, medias. Y cuando creía haber terminado, siempre surgía lo mismo, sólo que en diferente color.

"_Mierda, solo le pedí algo que la cubriera"_

—Ah, sí es así con Minerva, no quiero saber cómo será con Mira-

"_¿Quién será Mira? ¿Acaso será mi nueva mami?" _su mente era sencilla, con un nuevo padre debía venir una nueva madre.

—¿Qué le parece esto Natsu-sama? —preguntó la vendedora al momento de mostrar a Minerva con un traje de marinerita.

—Se ve bien, per-

—Si tiene razón, en celeste le quedara mejor —lo ignoró por completo, metiendo de nuevo a la pequeña al vestidor.

**END FLASHBACK**

—Ya la-s cono-ceras —. La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, _"Magnolia"_ sin poder evitarlo recordó su destino y por un momento la tristeza lo embargo. Pero rápidamente fue sustituida por la alegre risa de la pequeña.

—Tendré más de una mami —murmuró alegre.

—So-lo esp-era

—Sip, más rápido Kuruguru-chan —y la orden fue cumplida de inmediato.

"_Mierda"_

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_Magnolia tiempo presente…_

—¡BIENVENIDO CUARTO MAESTRO!

Los presentes rodearon al chico y el extraño vehículo. Las chicas -Cana, Mirajane, Lissana y Levy- fueron las primeras en abrazarlo, alegres del retorno. Happy con tranquilidad se posó sobre los cabellos salmón, degustando de manera inmediata su comida favorita.

—Te habías tardado —la hermosa albina menor, mostró alivio de verlo nuevamente.

—Me alegro que estés bien —la peliceleste lo tomó posesivamente de la mano.

—Espero que no hayas tenido alguna aventura —espetó Mirajane.

—He cumplido con mi misión —susurró suavemente la morocha.

Los presentes en su mayoría los hombres, envidiaron la muestra de afecto. Makarov fue uno de los primeros en hablar después de las féminas. Extrañado por el comportamiento del chico.

—Mocoso, esa no es cara de celebración, ¿sucede algo? —la pregunta hizo que el pelirrosa desviara la mirada. Levantando sospechas en los presentes.

—Wow, un gato volador y es azul, papi decías la verdad —una vocecita llamó la atención de muchos. Bajando su vista ubicaron a la dueña, encontrándose con una linda niña pelinegra. —Aye, soy Happy ¿Quién eres tú? —el aludido desplegó sus alas, quedando a la altura de la niña.

—¡Y habla! —exclamó asombrada. —Soy Minerva Dragneel —respondió con una sonrisa, abrazando al gato como un peluche. 'Minerva Dragneel' resonaba en la mente de los presentes, las mujeres con los ojos abiertos y las quijadas desencajadas por la sorpresa.

—Perdón, pero podrías repetirlo de nuevo —preguntó Lissana con una sonrisa forzada.

La pequeña Minerva se escondió detrás de Natsu. —Papi, ella me da miedo —y por segunda vez quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar un 'papi' que hacia clara referencia a Natsu. —Minerva, guarda silencio que debo decir algo importante —le habló con cariño, revolviéndole el cabello. Los espectadores por completo estupefactos.

—¡Te largas por quince días y cuando regresas eras padre! —la albina mayor estalló de rabia. —¡¿Qué diablos sucede contigo?! —encarándolo y exigiendo una respuesta.

—Mira-chan… no es momento para eso, hay algo que debo decirles, después te explicare todo sobre Minerva —trató de tranquilizarla acariciándole la mejilla, Mirajane bufó molesta y de un manotazo retiró la mano del chico.

—Será para después, ahora debemos celebrar —de manera jovial intervino el viejo deteniendo una posible pelea que tenía el potencial para destruir gran parte de Magnolia. —Vamos, Natsu, no hagas esperar a los invitados.

—Maestro… —habló con tono grave, tragó duro. —…hay algo que debo decir… —un nudo se formó en su garganta. La mirada del chico se apagó considerablemente. —Gray ha muerto.

Sus palabras llegaron a oídos de los más cercanos, incrédulos lo vieron fijamente en busca de alguna señal que delatara que había mentido.

—¡Gray ha muerto! —volvió a decir, no lo había dicho para ellos, era algo que se repitió para convencerse de la realidad. Esta vez sus palabras llegaron hasta el último de los presentes.

—Es una broma —murmuró Lissana.

—Debe serlo —prosiguió Cana.

—S-i, SI, esos dos son unos desgraciados por jugar una broma así —Wakaba quería creer en eso.

Las miradas se concentraron en Natsu, quien abatido negó tristemente. Makarov sintió todo el peso del mundo caer sobre sus hombros, uno de sus incontables hijos se había ido antes que él. —Mi hijo —murmuró débilmente el anciano Makarov. Los presentes tragaron duro, incrédulos por las palabras del joven.

—Está en el auto —pronunció, al instante la puerta trasera del coche fúnebre se abrió.

—¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! —un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio. Los presentes buscaron al responsable del mismo, encontrando a Macao de rodillas detrás del auto, llorando profundamente. Laxus fue el primero en llegar con Macao ya que estaba a sólo unos dos metros, observó lo que Macao había visto. Incrédulo, pestañeo un par de veces. Ya en ese momento varios de los miembros de Fairy Tail habían visto el contenido del automóvil.

Incapaces de creer lo que sus ojos veían, uno a uno cayeron de rodillas. Aquellos que lo conocían desde niño, eran los más afectados. —¡GRAYYY! —la primera en reaccionar fue la pelirroja, a paso tambaleante se acercó al féretro.

En un ataúd de un blanco puro. Gray dormía apaciblemente, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el pecho. Usando un traje azul marino y un moño celeste en el cuello. Flores de diversos colores adornaban su féretro y a su lado, una hermosa mujer. Cabello celeste cayendo en cascada, su piel nívea y un suave carmín en sus labios. Un vestido crema resaltando sus atributos juveniles. Un ramo de rosas blancas entre sus manos. Ambos dormían pacíficamente.

Lentamente se acercó a Natsu, lo tomó del cuello; Erza había llegado antes de que Laxus se abalanzara sobre el pelirrosa.

—¡¿QUÉ PASÓ?! —exigió con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz quebrada.

Natsu se mordió el labio, buscando que las palabras salieran de su boca. —¡Maldita sea responde! —Erza cayó de rodillas, sin fuerzas para seguir gritando. Natsu abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Laxus no se resistió más y de un puñetazo mando a volar al pelirrosa, no se defendió ni se movió cuando Laxus se abalanzó de nuevo.

La pequeña pelinegra estaba sorprendida, ya que las personas pasaron de absoluta felicidad a un estado de tristeza. Vio cómo su salvador y padre adoptivo, era el centro del caos. Su mentalidad era simple. —¡Deja a mi padre! —exclamó la pelinegra, interponiéndose entre Natsu y el rubio, haciendo que este último se detuviera. Segundos después Mirajane también se interponía, defendió al pelirrosa. —¡Detente Laxus! —amenazó la albina mayor, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Natsu explícate —exigió el viejo, a duras penas de pie.

Natsu se puso de pie. Observó a los presentes y comenzó a relatar lo sucedido. Omitiendo el posible vínculo entre Siegran y los asesinos. Sin entrar en detalles. Haciendo a un lado su encuentro con In. Dando identidades falsas, porque personalmente se haría cargo de los culpables. Y dejo a un lado el asunto de la hija. Hija que se encontraba acariciando al gato azul, quien estaba ido, asimilando lo ocurrido.

—Entiendo… lo mejor es que demos inicio al… entierro… —la voz de Makarov no era la misma, aquella voz impresa con un tono de cariño y alegría. Siempre sonriéndole a sus hijos, ahora simplemente parecía una sombre de lo que antes fue; era como si repentinamente hubiera envejecido en un parpadeo. Sus piernas temblaban, a lo que Wakaba sirvió de apoyo.

Siendo el gremio más fuerte, tenían ciertos privilegios, uno de ellos era el sepulcro, sin tediosos trámites, exentos de preguntas molestas.

El viaje al cementerio fue lento y tortuoso. En completo silencio sin creer que hace unas horas celebraban y reían alegremente dándole la bienvenida de manera oficial a Lucy, minutos después celebrando la ascensión de un nuevo maestro y listos para recibirlo. Ahora, lloraban con amargura la despedida de un amigo. La ciudad completa vestía de luto, la noticia del deceso de Gray corrió como pólvora por la ciudad. Desde el más viejo hasta los más jóvenes se abrían paso para ver pasar el desfile de los magos. Hoy no había espacio para las hadas de maravillosos colores, hoy esas hadas iban de uno solo: Negro cómo muestra de dolor, negro símbolo del vació. Vació que dejaba el mago que perfeccionó la técnica del exhibicionismo.

—Oh mi Dios, era tan joven —. Una señora desde la ventana de su casa pudo ver el féretro.

—Mira mi niño, la vida de un mago siempre está llena de peligros —. La madre trataba de hacer que su pequeño cambiara del sueño peligroso que había escogido, aunque tuviera que usar el dolor de otros para conservar su felicidad efímera.

—¡Oh mi Señor, porque una bella pareja! —una mujer de cabello cenizo, exclamó dolida por el destino del joven par. Elevó una oración al cielo, rogando por las almas de los jóvenes.

Muchas frases llenaron el desfile, incontables anécdotas comenzaron a surgir entre los ciudadanos. 'Yo lo saque de la cárcel un domingo', 'Entró a mi panadería, preguntando por su ropa', 'Me salvó de unos violadores', 'Me ayudo a llevar mis compras', 'Salvó la vida de mi madre'.

Muchas personas se unieron a la caminata silenciosa. Sin demora alguna, un gran desfile arribó al cementerio de Magnolia, pasando por las rejas de acero. Finalmente llegaron al lugar creado especialmente para las hadas. Un mausoleo sin igual, admiración de muchos. Adornado por querubines y rosas de piedra, una pequeña fuente alimentaba las flores de diversos colores y distintos significados. 'Rob McLay', 'Mavis Vermillion', 'Ruth Dremir', 'Iván Dreyar', 'Paula McCoy', eran los nombres que aparecían. Hoy se unirían dos más: 'Gray Fullbuster' y 'Juvia Lockxar'.

—Juvia es la novia de Gray, se amaban locamente. Inclusive en el último momento no se separaron, no dejare que lo hagan ahora… —. La voz del pelirrosa resonó en el lugar, de manera inconsciente dando su primer orden como cuarto maestro de Fairy Tail. Ninguno de los presentes objeto cosa alguna. Uno a uno, pasaron a dar la despedida final hacia el joven de cabello negro.

—Jodido pervertido, ¿Qué pasó con nuestro concurso de bebidas? —musitó la morena. Depositando una jarra de cerveza sobre el ataúd. Sus pensamientos se concentraban en el amigo que había perdido.

—Imbécil… haré pagar a los culpables —la albina mayor, a pesar de su fiereza, derramaba lagrimas sin contenerse.

—Gray… —la menor de los Strauss incapaz de contener sus lágrimas era acompañado por Elfman, siendo este su soporte emocional.

—Hombre —susurró débilmente. Su voz se quebró, dejando que sus lágrimas fluyeran con libertad.

—Perdón Gray, ahora es demasiado tarde para disculparme —la pelirroja lloraba amargamente. Mientras acariciaba el nombre sobre la lápida.

—Gray, Juvia. Perdón, talvez me tarde, pero, asegúrense que les encontrare y lo pagarán —Natsu se colocó sobre su rodilla izquierda para después depositar el gorrito y el crucifijo de plata.

Tomándose el tiempo necesario, sin apremió alguno, cada miembro se despidió del pelinegro. Lamentándose por la pérdida irremplazable. —¡Hijos míos! —el viejo Makarov con su traje negro, se puso de pie sobre una plataforma. —Hoy, uno de los nuestros se nos adelantó, su pérdida es algo que lamentamos enormemente. Le conocimos desde pequeño, muchos crecieron junto a Gray. Puedo asegurarles que el mocoso no estaría feliz si nos ve deprimidos… ¡Viviremos por aquellos que ya no pueden hacerlo!... ¡Su recuerdo estará presente siempre en nuestros corazones! ¡GRAY FULLBUSTER FUE, ES Y SERÁ UN HADA! —el discurso del viejo levantó de gran manera el ánimo. Cada miembro se retiró a descansar, con pesar y tristeza, pero con fuerzas para superar la tragedia. A excepción del algunos…

Natsu permaneció de pie, de su mano derecha se sostenía Minerva, mirando con expectación a su padre. "_Los fuertes también lloran_", hundida en sus pensamientos, todo acerca de la fuerza del pelirrosa. Detrás de ellos, las hermanas Strauss -Lissana siendo reconfortada por Mirajane-. Levy con un ligero rojo en sus ojos -aunque sus gafas fuesen capaz de ocultarlo- el rastro de lágrimas la delataba, Cana haciendo lo propio con una Erza destrozada.

_El Témpano al fin descansa en su Océano. _

_Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Lockxar. _

_Los amantes elementales…_

_Hielo y agua… juntos por siempre._

_X769 - X784_

La lluvia hizo presencia, Natsu observó como la pequeña pelinegra comenzó a tiritar de frio. —Vamos, Minerva… iremos a casa —. La sola mención de la palabra hogar, hizo que en su cuerpo comenzara un calor reconfortante a surgir. —Si papá —mencionó la pequeña con una radiante sonrisa. Enfocó su vista al frente, encontrándose con sus mujeres y Erza. En silencio emprendieron el camino a la casa Strauss. _"Dios, ahora debo enfrentarme a ellas"_ un ligero temblor recorrió su cuerpo.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

¡Hola! Perdón por la demora.

Vaya capitulo llenó de sorpresas. No ahondare más en Nino, sólo es un personaje que tiene relevancia en la relación de Gray y Juvia. Sólo para dar algo de drama. La muerte de ellos, he de admitirlo. Cuando me planteé la historia, cuando iba por el capítulo uno, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza matarlos. Pero después me di cuenta, que era necesario algunas muertes importantes. Mashima nunca lo ha hecho, después de todo Igneel ya estaba medio muerto, Acnologia solamente le dio el último empujón. Simón es irrelevante. Así que terminó de esa manera, Juvia desde un principio no iba entrar al harén. Después de todo en este fic los hice muy OoC, así que me gusto más la relación entre ellos. Soy sincero, si usara la personalidad que Mashima les dio -a Juvia-. Sin duda alguna, Juvia entraría al harén de una o de otra manera. En esta historia ellos serían inseparables. Supongo que han de tener alguna idea de quienes son los asesinos.

La reacción de Natsu… él los vio morir en el orbe que le concedió In. Así que sabía que ellos realmente habían muerto, cuando regresó a la realidad, una parte de su mente ya había asimilado la perdida de ambos. Así que no fue tan emotiva como debería serlo.

¿Lissana es una vampira? Jaja nada que ver, es la influencia de la magia. Convertirse en animal, eso significa adquirir las habilidades y también el instinto salvaje a la hora del sexo. ¿Tentaculos? Jajajajaja esa magia tiene mucho eropower.

El encuentro entre Natsu y Wendy, Natsu por la debilidad del momento mostró su antiguo ser, ese carisma sin malicia alguna. Sólo fue por ese momento. Después de todo, para llegar al corazón de una inocente dama, la mejor arma es la inocencia. ¿Cómo consiguió el dinero? Mago poderoso, que sólo se dedica a los gastos de comida. Esta más que claro que tenía algo aguardado, me hubiese gustado describir el sistema bancario del mundo mágico. ¡Es un mundo lleno de magia, por Dios! Pero lo dejare para otro día. Y ¿El carro a control remoto? [Mueve las manos para anunciar el descubrimiento del siglo] ¡MAGIA!

Aclaró, Natsu dejo a 'Tesoro del Cielo' en su mente. Y 'Demonio Blanco' fue destrozado por In. ¿Cómo diablos logra mantenerse consiente en el auto, acaso no es un DS? La respuesta es solo una: Fuerza de voluntad.

¡Mini-Minerva! Por Dios, se me ocurrió de golpe, ya que si no recuerdo mal. Por este tiempo fue cuando Jiemma la abandonó desnuda en el bosque. Solo que en mi historia es algo más joven, 8 o 7 años. En ocasiones la mente de los niños es simple y a veces demasiado compleja. Minerva comprendió por mero instinto que Natsu no era peligroso. Si alguien te cuida, te sana y lucha por tu vida, ese alguien se gana un gran respeto. Natsu intervino por algo personal, Igneel nunca lo trato de esa manera, aun cuando no eran de la misma especie. ¿Entonces porque un padre de sangre haría lo contrario? Eso lo llevó a la lucha.

En el siguiente vendrán muchas cosas, la explicación sobre Minerva. Los dolores de cabeza que trae la paternidad. Los celos de las chicas, al ver como Natsu es demasiado amable con la pelinegra ¿Y Erza? ¿Habrá llegado su momento? ¿La pequeña dragona se volverá a encontrar con el pelirrosa?

¿Quién será la siguiente en sucumbir? ¿Levy, Erza, Bisca, Evergreen, Lucy? Jajajajaja, lo vuelvo a aclarar, no será un harem masivo. Pero eso no elimina la posibilidad de 'echarse una fría' o 'una camita al aire'. ¡VOTEEEENNN!

Entre más reviews, más rápido actualizare. e.e ¡Eso no es cierto!


	8. El Rey VIII: Minerva Dragneel

¡_Konnichiwa_! I'm sorry, but I know. Pensar que este es el octavo capítulo, que problemático. Agradezco los 66 favoritos, los 55 seguidores y los ¡102 Reviews! Algunos se sorprendieron al leer la muerte del GruVia. Pffff jajajaja, ya quiero leer la reacción después de este capítulo. Debo aclararlo, mi favoritismo es sobre el NaZa, tengo una debilidad algo macabra por esta pareja, las ideas que cruzan mi mente -una y otra vez- siempre tratan de tragedias, historias de desamor y engaño. Mi mente es demasiado retorcida. En esta historia, me contengo demasiado para no llevarla a un nivel exageradamente perturbador hasta el punto de ser desagradable.

**El Rey, La Nube Escarlata, El Caballero Carmesí y La Araña. **

**Advertencia:** La historia se desarrolla en un semi-universo-alterno, alejado de la línea temporal del manga de FT. Los personajes en su mayoría son OoC (Out of Character) además de incluir algunos OC (Original Character). Muertes de personajes en los próximos capítulos. Sexo explícito en _**este**_ capítulo.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Escribo sin lucro alguno. El concepto de '_Rey de Espadas_' es de mi invención.

**Reviews: **Al final del capítulo, los que no pude responder por mensaje privado.

"_Pensamientos"_

—Diálogos

-aclaraciones-

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

EL REY VIII: Minerva Dragneel.

_La lluvia cesó de manera calmada, bañando con su rocío la ciudad de Magnolia._

El recorrido fue en silencio, excepto por Minerva quien a cada 'Wow' expresaba su sorpresa y emoción de estar en dicha ciudad. —Papá, mira —la pequeña con emoción señaló un televisor que mostraba mil colores. —¿Qué es eso? —mirándolo a los ojos, en busca de una respuesta.

La vio dubitativo, alternando su vista entre los ojos negros y el aparato. Comprendiendo la razón de la pregunta. _"Ella ha vivido alejada de las ciudades… es comprensible_" —Minerva eso es un televisor-

—¿Tienes uno, Papá? —lo interrumpió.

Natsu se agachó hasta la altura de la pequeña. —No…

…

Sus palabras murieron en ese instante, fue cómo si un rayo golpeara su cerebro. Por un segundo fue capaz de ver a un infante de cabello salmón y ojos verde viendo con expectación su propio reflejo en una vitrina. Los labios del niño se movieron lentamente, pero no fue capaz de escuchar sonido alguno. Parpadeó sorprendido…

…

—…pero compraremos uno —prometió, mientras le acariciaba el húmedo cabello. _"¿Qué fue eso?"_

—¿De verdad? —sus ojos negros brillaron de alegría. Recibiendo un cabeceo positivo cómo respuesta.

"_Wow… realmente parecen padre e hija"_ Cana observaba con absoluta admiración el cambio drástico del pelirrosa. "_Ya quiero darle un hijo… o pueden ser más de uno"_ pensó entusiasmada. _"Aunque aún somos jóvenes… pero, no quiero ser la última"_. Rápidamente dio un vistazo a las demás mujeres, por sus expresiones comprendió que no era la única con ese objetivo en mente.

—Natsu…

Con la vista buscó a la persona que lo había llamado. —…será mejor apresurarnos… la pequeña se puede enfermar… —habló con su mirada tranquila, aunque se podía vislumbrar un tenue rojo en el borde, seguramente por las lágrimas derramadas. Segundos después se sonrojó levemente. Ocultándose detrás de un libro_. "Siempre es lo mismo",_ pensó para sí misma. Siendo víctima de la intensa mirada verde-ónix.

—Tienes razón Levy —respondió dando una tenue sonrisa.

—¡YAY! —exclamó la pequeña cuando Natsu la colocó sobre sus hombros. —¡Eres cálido, Papá! —pronunció la pequeña al momento de envolver sus brazos en la cabellera rosa y recostarse. Natsu comenzó a emanar un calor de manera leve, secando a la pequeña en el proceso y reconfortándola.

Con esas palabras apresuraron el paso, hacia la residencia Strauss.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_**Base flotante de Grimorie Heart - Cuarto de Engels e Illianov - Fecha desconocida**_

—Um~

Gimió la pelirrosa cuando su pezón fue poseído por los dientes pulcros y labios exquisitos de la pelinegra.

—Aaaahhh~ Ulll~

Volvió a gemir, cuando la mano de la pelinegra comenzó a explorar de manera traviesa la zona entre sus piernas. Su joven cuerpo siendo atendido por las hábiles manos de su amiga, amante, mentora y ejemplo a seguir. Se mordió el labio para acallar su grito de placer.

—¡MMMMMM!

Fue el sonido que logró escapar de su garganta, bañando con sus jugos de amor la hábil mano de la pelinegra, causando que la mayor degustará del intenso sabor para segundos después gemir de gusto.

**FLASHBACK**

El sonido del agua golpeando contra el piso, siendo amortiguado por el suave tarareo de la pelirrosa, aunado a ello el agradable aroma del shampoo. El agua corriendo libremente por todo el cuerpo juvenil de la muchacha, acariciando cada pequeña parte, cayendo libremente desde el par de montes hasta formar una ligera cascada.

_"Ummm ¿Cómo estará Natsu?", _se cuestionó.Comenzó a restregar su cuerpo, poniendo el adecuado cuidado para no dañarse en el proceso. —Mmm —gimió con ligereza al frotar sus duros pezones.

_"Natsu"_ sus pensamientos girando en torno al pelirrosa. El agua de manera constante retiró hasta la última burbuja de jabón de su anatomía. Cerró el grifo, dejando que los últimos vestigios del líquido purificador resbalaran por su nívea piel.

—Natsu —pronunció. Sin poder evitarlo, o porque no quería; sus pensamientos comenzaron a girar en torno de aquel hombre que le perdonó la vida. Mismo hombre, en ser el primero, por el cuál sentía algo indescriptible. Al nivel, de haberse entregado sin duda alguna. Un hombre que poseía el poder de dominarla, sin siquiera brindarle la oportunidad para negarse o tal vez no quería hacerlo.

"_¿Pasión del momento?"_ pensó por un segundo. En la posibilidad de que aquel muchacho sólo la viera cómo un mero juguete. Aunque él había prometido amarlas incondicionalmente.

—¡NO! —exclamó con rabia contra sí misma. Negándose a creer en esa ínfima posibilidad. Se vio contra el espejo, específicamente cierta zona, donde un '9' color negro azabache relucía radiante. "_Yo soy nueve y Ul es ocho"_, sin saber el verdadero significado de esos números grabado a fuego en sus cuerpos. Con esa pequeña espina que amenazaba con carcomer su mente, devanándose en un sinfín de probables significados. 'Una especie de top ten', 'Simples trofeos', 'Orgullo masculino'. Suspiró cansada. Pero era una marca hecha por él. Con un golpe ligero a su rostro espantó las dudas.

Sonrió satisfecha, con la idea de pertenecerle una y otra vez. Con una toalla envolvió su cuerpo, y con otra enrolló su cabello color chicle, un color inusual y que a la vez le recordaba a cierta persona_. "Todo me recuerda a Natsu"_ Se sonrojó levemente.

Salió con toda la parsimonia posible del baño, con la toalla pegándose a sus curvas. Un par de pasos hasta el armario, sin preámbulo alguno, se dedicó a buscar su ropa íntima. Hasta el instante en que violentamente fue volteada y sus labios reclamados. Supo al instante de quien se trataba. Segundos después la toalla que la cubría fue retirada por una impaciente pelinegra.

—Ul~ ohh~ —jadeó después de separarse para buscar el tan anhelado oxígeno. Llevaban algunos días sin poder verse, y la ansiedad había hecho mella en la mayor. —Ulll altooo~ —gimió sin control cuando la hábil lengua de la chica se paseó con total libertad por su cuello, hasta aproximarse a sus pechos.

—Mer, te extrañe demasiado —pronunció entre lamidas y chupetones. La arrinconó contra la pared. Cortando cualquier ruta de escape, aunque era obvio que la pelirrosa no escaparía.

Con la intención de saciar su hambre, procedió a engullir golosamente el pezón izquierdo. Con su lengua saboreó el pedazo de carne, lo estiró y mordisqueó. Con sus hábiles manos comenzó a explorar cada centímetro del -aún en desarrollo- trasero de la joven. Lo apretó y manoseó. *_**PLAF***_ y con atrevimiento le brindó un par de nalgadas.

—Aahh~ Ul~ también~ te~ extrañe~

Admitió entre suaves suspiros, con su rostro adornado por un leve rosa y sus ojos ligeramente nublados. Con la intención de igualar la situación, deslizó sus manos por la espalda de la pelinegra y con maestría se deshizó de la blusa y desabrochó el sostén, liberando en el acto los bien proporcionados pechos de Ultear.

—Mer~

Pronunció con voz cargada de deseo, dejó su labor por un instante para poder ver a los ojos a la pelirrosa. No pudo evitar sentir cierto cosquilleo en su intimidad, al ver como el joven rostro de Meredy ardía en deseo y sin querer evitarlo, su mano derecha viajó entre sus medias hasta colarse en su propia intimidad, empezando a darse a placer a sí misma.

Se besaron de manera apasionada, sus lenguas hicieron contacto al igual que sus pechos se presionaban entre sí. La pelirrosa rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de la morena, e hizo lo mismo. Palpó, acarició y manoseó el firme trasero de Ultear. El beso duró breves instantes en los que se demostraron el amor que había florecido entre ellas, cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo presente, se separaron dejando un pequeño hilillo de saliva conectando ambas bocas.

—Ul~ cama~ ahora~ —. Ordenó, sin esperar que la morena obedeciera, la empujó sobre la cama. Provocando que la mayor chillará de sorpresa. La sonrisa de la menor se ensanchó al ver de manera vulnerable a su amante. Con picardía se relamió los labios. Y de un brinco se lanzó sobre el apetitoso cuerpo, con voracidad se prendió del pecho derecho de la mujer. Lamiendo, mordiendo y succionando.

—Ummm~ Ahhh~ Ohhh~ Allí Mer~

De manera sensual se mordió el labio para acallar sus gemidos, gemidos provocados por la habilidad de la pelirrosa. Habilidad obtenida con mucha práctica, práctica constante y continua. Se deleitó con los gemidos de la pelinegra, con malicia dio pequeños golpes a los pezones. Juntando sus dedos índice y pulgar para torturarla con dulzura. —Ahhh~ Mer~ —gimió gustosa. Dando una última mordida a tan delicioso manjar, bajó hasta posicionarse entre medio de las piernas de la mayor.

—Ul~ —ronroneó de alegría. Comenzó a acariciar a la pelinegra por sobre su ropa en cierta zona, —Wow esto parece una inundación —añadió con perversidad. Sonrojando a la pelinegra, quien sólo podía apretar con fuerza la sábana de la cama. Con su dedo índice, contorneó de manera lenta y tortuosa los labios exteriores. Soltando pequeñas risitas por cada leve reacción de la morena. Aun por sobre la ropa, acercó su lengua hasta el botón erecto de la mujer. Le dio un pequeño lambiscón, enviando un torrente de placer por el cuerpo de Ultear.

—Ohhhh~ esooo~ sigueee~ ya casi~ Ahhhh~

Con un movimiento brusco y a la vez violento, rasgó de un tajo las pantaletas de Ultear. Observando con maravilla como la intimidad de la mujer mantenía un brillo erótico, coronado por unos minúsculos vellos azabaches. Con ansia comenzó su labor, con un ritmo que iba en aumento.

Un dedo.

—Mmmm~

Dos dedos.

—Ahhh~

Tres dedos.

—Ohhh allí~ meee~ corroo~

Ultear con un rápido movimiento tomó la almohada para acallar su grito de éxtasis. Bañando con sus jugos la mano de la pelirrosa. Quien satisfecha se bajó de la cama, dejando que el cuerpo de Ultear tuviera lentos espasmos de placer. Con paciencia buscó en el gabinete, —Aquí~ está~ —habló con alegría. Volvió a subir a la cama, con una malévola sonrisa procedió a lubricar el vibrador, metiéndolo en su boca y lamiendo la punta con su lengua. _"Aunque no es tan grande como el de Natsu"_ pensó para sí misma. Retiro el apéndice de su boca, reluciente y brillante. —Hay que ver —con sonrisa afable procedió a jugar con la intimidad de la mujer, rozando de manera tortuosa la punta del consolador rosa contra el clítoris.

—Mer… _***jadeo***_ por favor _***jadeo***_ mmm _***suspiro***_

La mencionada comenzó con un movimiento lento y preciso, acariciando cada punto sensitivo. Con una mano atendía a Ultear y con otra exploraba su interior. Cansada de ser la única en complacer, con un movimiento preciso colocó su húmeda entrada en la boca de la pelinegra **[**69**]**. _"Ohh que rico"_ pensó cuando la pelinegra comenzó a besar sus labios exteriores para después devorar los jugos de amor. El sonido de chapoteo inundo la habitación siendo acompañado por pequeños gemidos y en ocasiones por fuertes alaridos de placer.

Deleitándose en un festival de amor lésbico. Antes simple curiosidad infantil, ahora una necesidad insana de entregarse entre ellas. Natsu les había hecho darse cuenta, en el momento en que estuvieron a punto de morir, de que no podrían vivir separadas.

—Ahhh~

Sus piernas se enredaron, chocando en el acto sus intimidades. Un roce que envió un fuerte choque eléctrico por sus cuerpos, con coordinación comenzaron a mover sus caderas en busca de esa fricción que tanto ansiaban y necesitaban. Sus cuerpos ansiando volverse uno, sus mentes en ese momento ya lo eran.

"_¡NATSU!",_ gritaron mentalmente al unisonó cuando alcanzaron el alivio que deseaban. Ambas cayeron cómo pesos muertos, aun con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban buscaron el calor de la otra. Abrazándose entre ellas, cayeron en el mundo de ensueño. Sueños de una felicidad efímera al lado de cierto pelirrosa.

…..

—Tsk —chistó el rubio. Con su oído pegado a la puerta y una fuerte erección en los pantalones, no era el único. Una cabeza arriba de él, se encontraba un hombre de piel morena y cabello negro, en igual de condiciones que su compañero de gremio. Recostado en la pared del corredor, se encontraba el peligris quien fingía fallidamente no tener interés alguno en espiar la recamara del dúo femenino del gremio.

—Joder. Lo mejor será bajar a un pueblo y coger cuanta mujer aparezca en el camino —sugirió el rubio. Siendo observado por los otros dos. Haciendo el ademan de que lo pensarían seriamente. Teniendo dos opciones. Intentar follar a las dos mujercitas del gremio, corriendo con el riesgo de ser castrados en el proceso. La segunda ir por un viaje tedioso en busca de un pueblo, destruir cuanta vida se aparezca y violar cuanto hoyo sea posible. Sopesaron la primera opción, recordando de inmediato la ocasión en que el maestro Hades los salvó. Negaron efusivamente, intentando alejar el pensamiento de: 'Que hubiera sucedido si el maestro no aparece para salvarlos'. Suspiraron resignados.

—Oye maricón solapado, ¿Irás con nosotros? —cuestionó el peligris al hombre que hacia el vano intento de esconderse detrás de una esquina. Sin esperar alguna respuesta, los tres hombres se alejaron. Segundos después siendo seguidos por un pelinegro de gran robustez y piel pálida.

….

Sollozó en el pecho de la pelinegra. Generando cierto pánico en la mujer. —Esos hijos de puta me las pagarán —aseguró comprendiendo erróneamente. Con un movimiento intentó ponerse de pie, pero la mano de Meredy la haló de nuevo a la cama.

—Nadie del gremio me hizo daño, se defenderme —añadió con una ligera sonrisa a la vez que se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Enton- —fue acallada por el dedo índice de la pelirrosa, pidiendo silencio. Segundos después procedió con algo de vergüenza a contar sus inseguridades y sentimientos confusos hacia el hombre conocido como Natsu Dragneel. Ambas mujeres desnudas, con una leve capa de sudor en sus cuerpos. Ultear analizaba cada palabra dicha por su amante. Con ternura, como sólo sabe hacerlo una hermana mayor, la abrazó, haciendo pequeños trazos en la espalda de la chica para de esa manera tranquilizarla.

—Shhh tranquila Mer, es normal sentirse de esa forma —aseguró, después de todo la pelirrosa aun poseía el pensamiento lleno de dulces ilusiones, era joven.

—Pe-pero —alegó separándose de la mujer y encarándola, sus palabras enmudecieron al ver la sonrisa afable de Ultear.

—Yo me siento igual —admitió con un leve rubor en el rostro. —Tengo las mismas inseguridades, así que. ¿Qué te parece si le hacemos una visita?

La pelirrosa la vio con alegría, mientras Ultear volteaba el rostro para ocultar el sonrojo que sólo iba en aumento. Se abalanzó sobre ella. —Si Ul, quiero verlo.

—¿Te gusta tanto? —preguntó abochornada, juntando ambas manos con cierta inseguridad.

—No tanto como te amo, pero me gusta —aseguró dándole una radiante sonrisa.

—Por Dios, eso es injusto.

Sin preámbulo alguno embistió a la pelirrosa, tumbándola en la cama. Se las ingenió para atar las manos de la chica, y con malicia reanudó su venganza. Con un beso candente acalló cualquier protesta.

**END FLASHBACK**

—Delicioso~ —ronroneó con gusto. Habilidosamente volteo a la pelirrosa, dejando su culito al aire. Sonrió. Y con paciencia comenzó a besar los glúteos femeninos, poco a poco ascendiendo a cierta zona. Separó las nalgas de la mujer.

—Ohhh~ Dios~ que rico~ —pronunció entre gemidos. Con la sensación de debilidad gracias a que mantenía sus manos atadas, sólo podía gemir de placer cada vez que la habilidosa lengua de Ultear perforaba su ano. Con impaciencia comenzó a mover sus caderas, en busca de una penetración más profunda. Un 'Mm' escapó de su garganta en el momento en que un dedo comenzó a explorarla. Siendo dulcemente torturada por varios minutos. _"Oh Dios me corro por mi ano",_ pensó en el momento exacto en que sus jugos explotaban con perversidad.

—Sabes Mer~… —pronunció mientras se bajaba de la cama y caminaba en dirección a la puerta. —… no permitiré~… —se agachó con lentitud, mostrando su suculento trasero y esos labios deseosos de atención. —… que Natsu~… —de una bolsa extrajo un objeto extraño. Una especie de cinturón, se lo colocó en la cadera, mostrándole a la pelirrosa lo que era en si dicho objeto. Ella al percatarse de lo que sucedería trató de escabullirse. La pelinegra sonrió divertida, con un movimiento jaló a la chica hasta el borde de la cama, nuevamente le separó las nalgas mostrando el húmedo ano.

—Ul alto~ —pidió sin poder evitar gemir cuando la punta presionaba contra su trasero.

—…tome tu virginidad anal~ —concluyó. Comenzando a penetrar lentamente a la menor, ganando gemidos cada vez que avanzaba. Si bien, el miembro artificial no era tan 'Natsu' era lo suficiente como para hacer gozar a la chica. Colocó ambas manos en la cadera, y comenzó un vaivén, que mientras el tiempo pasaba aumento en velocidad e intensidad.

—Oh~ Ah~ Um~ Más~

Eran las dulces palabras de la pelirrosa, congraciando el oído de la morena. Sin hacerse del rogar siguió embistiendo a la mujer, con su mano tomó un vibrador y lo ensartó sin delicadeza alguna en su interior. "_Es injusto que sólo Meredy disfrute_" —Mmm~

La escena era perfecta para una película pornográfica del tipo lésbica. Ultear penetrando por el culo a la pelirrosa, haciendo que la cama rechinara por el castigo intenso, mientras vibradores se movían en la vagina de ambas. Como era de esperarse, ambas mujeres llegaron al glorioso clímax convulsionando de placer orgásmico.

—Ul te amo —añadió con su respiración errática.

—Yo también te amo Mer —respondió en igual condición. —Eres más importante que Natsu —agregó buscando los labios de su amante. Dando un beso suave y cálido, disipando cualquier preocupación de su mente y corazón. Transmitiendo amor, cariño y seguridad en un simple roce.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_**Centro de la ciudad de Magnolia - Unas horas después del entierro**_

—¡Señor Dragneel!

El grupo completo giró en dirección de la voz. Una figura cubierta por una sombrilla roja les saludaba animosamente a la vez que se aproximaba. Las mujeres regresaron su mirada al chico, en busca de una respuesta. Obteniendo una mirada de desconcierto.

—¡Oh Gracias a Dios, que fui capaz de alcanzarlo Señor Dragneel!

La alegre voz lo saludó. Confundiéndolo más. Las mujeres silenciosamente con la vista la examinaron, deduciendo que no era un hombre, aunque sus vestimentas dijeran lo contrario.

—¡Señor Dragneel, mi padre necesita hablar con usted! ¡Lo más antes posible! —la chica procedió a entregarle un pedazo de papel doblado en cuatro partes. —¡Soy Lulu Bell! —añadió al ver la mirada de desconcierto que segundos después cambió por una de entendimiento.

—¡OH! Así que tú eres la hija de Lucio, hablaré con el mañana —respondió. Sosteniendo el papel. La chica dio una pequeña reverencia y se retiró.

—Igual que el padre —murmuró observando como la figura desaparecía entre los callejones de Magnolia. Dejando con la duda a las presentes.

—Natsu ¿quién era _esa_? —la mayor preguntó con un acento extrañamente dulce. Haciendo que los presentes se perturbaran por la dulce y a la vez extraña actitud de la Demonio.

Suspiró cansinamente, con algo de sorpresa por el humor de su amante -una de varias- pero siendo ella la principal entre las demás. —Mirajane mañana te explicare _todo_ —con gentileza le acarició la mejilla, sonrojando a la mujer y generando un sentimiento de envidia en las demás.

—Eh Natsu nosotras también —la morocha del grupo hizo un pequeño mohín para llamar la atención del hombre.

—Claro Cana, mañana verán a lo que me refier-

—No es eso, yo también quiero ser recompensada —aclaró.

—Oh era _eso_, no hay motivo para que estés celosa Cana —con igual amabilidad brindó un mimo a la mujer, haciendo que la misma ronroneara de alegría.

—Yo también, papá

Dio un vistazo rápido a las demás, una gota bajo por su sien al ver la mirada anhelante en cada una de ellas. Suspiró resignado. Las acarició hasta que su mirada jade chocó contra la avellana de la pelirroja. Teniendo una sola opción en ese preciso momento:

"_Provocarla",_ pensó al ver el ligero nerviosismo de la pelirroja a pesar de la acontecido hace menos de una hora.

…

Por otra parte, ver cómo Natsu mimaba a sus 'novias', le dio sentimientos confusos. Incomodidad. Celos. Envidia. Y la sensación de estar fuera de lugar. Instintivamente cerró los ojos, cuando el chico lentamente acercó su mano. Esperó una palmada en la cabeza, o en el hombro, pero en cambio recibió una caricia provocadora… —Mmm —. Gimió con ligereza, al sentir como el pulgar derecho delineaba el contorno de sus labios. Quemándola con cada momento. Entreabrió los mismos, y tímidamente -con su lengua- degustó el sabor masculino.

Las presentes se enmudecieron y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse, al ver cómo _sus _hombre derrochaba erotismo en su estado más puro, cada una de ellas sintió un cosquilleo recorrer por toda su estructura física. Mirajane a punto de protestar fue callada con una mirada fría, combinada con un toque perverso de parte de Natsu. Excitandola aún más.

—Erza… —hundió su dedo índice unos milímetros en la boca de la pelirroja. —…será mejor que vuelvas a casa… —sus palabras eran acompañadas de un tono sensual —…Siegran te espera —soltó con desdén. Sin más que eso, dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino a su actual residencia, -una simple llama bastó para secar la saliva de la pelirroja- tomando de la mano a las hermanas Strauss. Levy en silencio les siguió. —Cana —fue el susurro. La morocha dudó por un segundo, mirando a la anonadada pelirroja, los siguió en igual silencio, asombrada por el cambio del chico.

…

Una sonrisa suave y un brillo siniestro en sus ojos jade. _"Erza… es hora de un hermoso juego… un juego de tres"_pensó mientras de reojo miraba a la mujer.

…

Procesó las palabras, y una ligera lágrima escurrió por su mejilla. Los vio alejarse lentamente, Natsu sonriendo con alegría -tomado de la mano con Mirajane y Lissana-, la pequeña sobre su cabeza y sobre ella Happy. Levy avanzando detrás de ellos, Cana brindándole una mirada de perdón, para después darle la espalda y seguir a Natsu. —Natsu —susurró para sí misma, tranquilamente giró en dirección hacia su hogar. Se tocó los labios, con la sensación de ese intenso calor grabada en su mente y el sabor del hombre en sus papilas.

_**Ese mismo día, por la tarde-noche. Residencia de la familia Strauss.**_

—Sera mejor que te de un baño, para que no te enfermes —habló dirigiéndose a la pequeña mientras se agachaba hasta la altura de la niña, Las mujeres quedaron estupefactas al escuchar esas palabras. Natsu la maquina sexual que tenían por novio, amo, marido y muchos apelativos más, ese chico que en varias ocasiones era un cabeza hueca. Ahora mostraba un lado paternal. Entre ellas se vieron, llegando a un acuerdo tácito. _"Es el hombre perfecto, y no lo dejaremos ir_", pensaron al mismo tiempo.

—Papá, soy fuerte así que no me enfermare —respondió con incomodidad, su madre -cómo toda buena madre- le había advertido de ciertos peligros, infundiéndole algo de temor. Desvió la mirada para de esa manera ocultar su miedo. Lissana comprendió y le sonrió con cariño, después de todo fue niña hace algún tiempo. Y aunque no recordara a su madre, siempre tuvo a Mirajane a su lado. Con consejos de castración.

—Natsu tiene razón, además te enseñare lo divertido de un baño —añadió con dulzura la albina menor. _"Supongo que Natsu la trajo por algo, la pequeña será de gran ayuda para tratar de reparar el corazón de mi amor_". Las palabras de la albina menor la tranquilizaron, así que tímidamente tomo de la mano a la mujer y asintió. _"Ahhh por Dios, es tan adorable"._ La cargó en dirección al baño de su casa.

—Bien, entonces lo mejor será preparar la cena —habló mientras observaba a Lissana retirarse con su hija adoptiva. —Mira, llévale la ropa de Minerva a Liss. Cana, Levy también deben tomar un baño —, les ordenó. _"Así tengo tiempo para pensar lo que les diré"_, les dio una sonrisa suave casi parecida a las de antaño.

—Ok —la albina mayor tomó una bolsa de ropa y caminó rumbo al baño, seguida por Levy. Cana se quedó atrás observándolo fijamente.

—Oye Natsu, porque rechazaste a Erza, cumplí a la perfección con lo que me pediste. Ella ya está lista para entregarse a ti.

—Sé que lo hiciste bien Cana, me di cuenta de ello. Pero no la he rechazado, Erza será mía, sólo que de diferente manera a lo planeado —le respondió. Viéndola fijamente_. "Ahora mi objetivo es vengar a Gray, descubrir el vínculo entre su asesino y Siegran… y si él está involucrado lo destruiré lentamente… aunque igual, ya planeaba hacerlo_", con su mano derecha acarició la mejilla de la morena. —Mereces una recompensa por un buen trabajo —sin oposición alguna la arrinconó contra la pared, capturando sus labios de manera exigente y voraz. Por su parte la mujer enrolló sus brazos alrededor de la cabellera color salmón, acariciándolo y respondiendo en igual intensidad. Sin previo aviso fue jalada de manera fuerte por alguien.

—Joder, no quiero que mi casa se llene de gritos que seguramente asustaran a la niña —habló de manera contundente La Demonio.

—Mirajane, no seas aguafiestas —espetó la morocha molesta porque le quitaron la diversión.

—Cana, estas en _mi casa _—respondió poniendo énfasis en la ubicación. —Ade-

La Demonio fue acallada por los labios del pelirrosa, trató de alejarse pero la fuerza del hombre no se lo permitió. Sin más opción correspondió la exigencia de su novio. —Mm~ —ahogó un gemido cuando sintió como un par de manos agarraban con fuerza su trasero. El beso duró unos segundos, que para la mujer se volvieron eternos.

—Cana, Mira-chan tiene razón. No quiero que Minerva se asuste —. Pronunció después de dejar con ganas de más a la albina.

—Pero, seré silenciosa —murmuró con un berrinche de niña pequeña. Natsu le dio una mirada que daba a entender que eso no era cierto.

—Sólo se paciente —ordenó con voz suave.

—¡Eso es jugar sucio! —exclamó abochornada después de recuperarse del letargo, con el rostro carmín dio media vuelta y llevó a rastras a Cana al baño.

—¿Injusto? Te equivocas Mirajane, mañana no podrás dormir, ni tú ni nadie —. Sus palabras fueron escuchadas por las mujeres. Cana sonrió de manera provocadora y Mirajane no pudo evitar estremecerse de alegría.

…

Durante el tiempo que las mujeres estuvieron en el baño, Natsu se dedicó a preparar la cena de varias personas. Mientras con su oído al 110% pudo escuchar pequeñas risas, carcajadas y muestras de afecto hacia la pequeña. No pudo evitar sonreír, con un sentimiento desconocido floreciendo en su pecho. _"Realmente fue bueno haber traído a Minerva, ninguno de nosotros vivió mucho tiempo con nuestros padres"_, pensó para sí mismo. Recordando las historias de los hermanos Strauss, de Cana, de Levy y la suya misma. _"Sin duda alguna, a Minerva no le faltará nada"_, esa promesa cruzó por su mente al escuchar la sonora risa de felicidad de la pequeña. Siendo seguida por las risas de sus mujeres. "_Es bueno volver a tener mi magia de dragón_", pensó mientras encendía el fuego de la estufa.

…

—La cena está lista —anunció Natsu observando que el ánimo de cada novia ya no era tan depresivo. Sonrió complacido por ese hecho.

Cada una de ellas lucía radiante después de haber tomado un baño. Mirajane con una toalla rosa alrededor de su cabeza, llevando un camisón transparente color rosa que con suerte llegaba hasta unos centímetros debajo de la cintura y debajo de ello un conjunto de lencería provocador; un sostén con bordado en la orilla y de remate una diminuta braga con tiras al lado.

Cana venia un par de pasos atrás de la mayor -igualmente usando una toalla para secar su cabello-, su traje consistía en un sostén color negro con amarre al frente -para fácil acceso- y bragas del mismo estilo, y bebiendo como era su costumbre. Levy usando un camisón hasta medio muslo, dejando mucho a la imaginación. Su cabello cayendo en cascada con algunas gotas aun bajando por su rostro.

Por último Lissana usando un traje tipo corsé de color celeste, con el tamaño suficiente para cubrir sus bubis y con una braga del mismo color y su cabello albino oculto bajo una toalla verde. De su mano derecha venia la pequeña Minerva usando una toalla alrededor de su cabello y con un pijama -blusa manga larga y pantalones- de estampado de conejos rosas y celestes.

—Levy, deberías ser más cuidadosa —habló acercándose a la mujer. La tomó de la mano y la llevo al sofá, ella sin entenderlo tomó asiento. Removió los lentes y con toalla en mano, se dedicó a secarle el cabello de manera cuidadosa. Acariciando cada mechón con gran delicadeza.

"_Parezco una niña… pero me gusta_", pensó mientras se dejaba embriagar por las caricias.

"_Tsk. Suertuda_" Fue el pensamiento de todas ellas, exceptuando a Minerva. Quien sólo miraba curiosa a los demás, alternando su mirada entre Natsu y cada una de las mayores.

—Si señor —pronunció el gato mientras se posaba en los brazos de la pelinegra. —Sólo están celosas —añadió con un tono de burla y con la seguridad de estar protegido en los brazos de la niña.

Natsu concluyó su tarea, para después ser recompensando por la mujer. —_I love you, my prince of pink hair_ —pronunció después de concluir con el suave beso. Natsu sonrió orgulloso, y la besó por segunda vez.

—Wow —exclamó maravillada Minerva con sus ojitos en forma de estrella. —Ella es mi mami.

Las demás se sorprendieron por las palabras de la pequeña, palabras que llegaron al oído del pelirrosa.

—Minerva —pronunció acercándose a ella. —Lissana, Cana, Mirajane, Levy, Ultear y Meredy son las mujeres que amo y por ende cada una de ellas es tu mami.

—Wow, wow, wow, entonces tengo seis mamis —contó con sus dedos. —Pero, sólo hay cuatro

—Sí, Natsu. ¿Quiénes son Ultear y Meredy? —preguntó con dulzura fingida.

—Jeje. Bueno… es una larga historia, pero la cena se enfriará —con agilidad tomó a la niña, esquivó a las mujeres y se sentaron listos para cenar. Las demás suspiraron resignadas y siguieron al hombre.

Como una gran familia degustaron la cena. Entre miradas acusadoras hacia el pelirrosa y exclamaciones de parte de Minerva, quien ocasionalmente elogiaba la comida del chico.

…

_La mentira dura, hasta que la verdad sale a relucir._

La pequeña Minerva cayó rendida en el sofá, brindando pequeños suspiros. Lissana comenzó a repartir té, para aligerar el ambiente.

—Bueno, supongo que tienen muchas dudas. Así que resolveré cada una —repentinamente Cana de manera entusiasmada levantó la mano —Debo aclarar: No, no preguntaran sobre sexo —. La morocha bajó la mano decepcionada. —Primero será lo de Minerva.

Natsu respiró hondo. Con todo detalle posible comenzó a relatar desde el momento en que salió volando de Kuruguru pasando por el estado de salud de la pelinegra siguiendo por la relación padre e hija hasta la batalla contra Jiemma quien terminaría perdiendo dicha batalla y después la vida a manos de la niña. Sin olvidar el detalle de que la madre podría haber muerto -algo que no se había confirmado del todo-.

—La adopte por impulso, sin pensarlo demasiado. No me arrepiento de mi decisión, sé que será difícil el camino que elegí, pero con ustedes a mi lado nada me es imposible.

Las mujeres permanecieron pensativas, analizando las palabras del hombre. Suspiraron aliviadas, felices en cierto modo. Natsu les había demostrado que muy en el fondo era el chico idiota e impulsivo del cual se habían enamorado. Felices por la pequeña pelinegra, ahora tenía la oportunidad de una mejor vida. Un sentimiento comenzó a aflorar en el interior de cada una, se vieron entre ellas, en la clásica conversación de miradas.

—Es tarde —acotó. Con la intención de que ellas pudieran consultar con la almohada.

Antes de que siguiera Mirajane lo interrumpió: —No es necesario que hagas eso. No creo que sea tan difícil cuidar a una niña de siete u ocho años.

—Además todas fuimos niñas hace no mucho tiempo —aportó Levy.

—Y creo que mi ropa le quedara bien —opinó Cana.

—Eso ni hablarlo, no dejare que le pegues tus malos hábitos a mi hija —espetó Lissana. Las palabras 'mi hija' iniciaron un nuevo conflicto en la recién nacida familia Dragneel.

Natsu sonrió de manera radiante. Tomó a la pelinegra entre sus brazos, dejando que las mujeres arreglaran ese pequeño asunto. _"No quiero meterme en algo tan complicado",_ en unas cuantas zancadas llegó a su habitación. Dando por concluido el día.

_**22:00 - Fairy Hills**_

La habitación a oscuras, iluminada solamente por la luz de la Luna que se filtra por las grandes ventanas. Suspiró. Apoyando su cabeza sobre su palma derecha, intentando disfrutar de su comida favorita. Algo que no era posible con su mente llena de tristeza. —Gray —murmuró, para segundos después tener que enjuagarse las lágrimas. Depositó el tenedor sobre la mesa y poniéndose de pie, colocó los restos del pastel en el refrigerador.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡Porque ahora ya es demasiado tarde! —exclamó al cielo. —No pude arreglar las cosas contigo —susurró con dolor.

De manera lenta comenzó a despojarse de su vestido, llevó sus manos a su espalda desatando el cordel y dejando que el vestido carmín cayera con total libertad, del mismo modo le siguió el sostén rosa y negro. Los bellos capullos comenzaron a florecer bajo la luz lunar. Sin querer rozó uno de ellos con la yema de sus dedos, enviando un ligero temblor por su cuerpo. Con lentitud se dejó tender sobre las suaves nubes, en el vano intento de acercarse al sol. _"Soy Ikaros y Natsu, mi sol",_ pensó con tristeza. _"Estúpido Sieg, no deberías dejarme sola… o al final __me volveré cenizas__"_. Por enésima vez -desde esa tarde- se llevó los dedos a sus labios. Cerró los ojos mientras rememoraba ese momento.

—Sieg, Sieg, Sieg, Sieg, Sieg, Sieg—comenzó a repetir como una especie de mantra para alejar al pelirrosa de su mente. Algo en lo cual falló miserablemente.

"_Sólo una caricia bastó para provocarme y desearlo más que nunca_" sollozó mientras gruesas lagrimas escapaban con libertad, recorriendo su rostro y muriendo en la almohada. Por fin el sueño, hizo presencia. Lo último que vio fue su reloj marcando las 23 horas, sin importarle los minutos.

…

Resguardado por el manto de la noche, logró llegar hasta su destino. Se detuvo un momento mientras olisqueaba el ambiente en busca de un aroma en específico. Con toda la seguridad de no ser descubierto, dio un salto hasta el segundo piso -procurando no hacer ruido- y se coló por la ventana. "_Bien, parece que ya está dormida_". Sus ojos encontraron una figura tendida sobre la cama.

"_Maldición. Esta mujer me está tentando_"

Se quedó quieto maravillándose por el sube y baja de esos apetecibles pechos. "_Erza_", se mojó los labios. Ardiendo en deseo por poseerla. Su vista subió un poco más, llegando a los labios que había delineado hace unas horas. Por mero impulso, los volvió a marcar, con suavidad aunque tuviera que reprimir las ganas de hacerla suya.

—Natsu… —susurró mientras dormía —…por favor… ámame —imploró en sueños.

El corazón se le detuvo por un instante, al escuchar su nombre. Apretó los puños con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio para evitar decir un improperio. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Sonrió como psicópata. —Erza, espera unos días. Sólo terminaré los preparativos para que seas mía...

De su espalda baja surgió una extremidad, delgada y de color sanguinolento. Dicha extremidad tomó cuidadosamente la sábana, cubriendo el cuerpo expuesto de la pelirroja. Se inclinó sobre el rostro de la chica y rozó sus labios con los de ella. Un choque eléctrico sacudió su cuerpo, sorprendido se tocó los labios. —Imposible… sólo fue un roce —musitó. Nuevamente se inclinó en busca de saciar su hambre repentina, los rozó y hubiese continuado, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado.

—Mmm

Apresuradamente se retiró al ver que la chica estaba despertando. Del mismo modo en que entró así salió. Se internó en el bosque, para poder ver -ocultó detrás de un árbol- hacia la ventana que había dejado abierta. —Tsk… —masculló molesto. "_¿Por qué mierdas hui?_"

…

—Mmm

Se removió inquieta, un calor extraño se posaba en sus labios. Perezosamente posó sus dedos sobre los mismos. _"¿Eh? Es como si Natsu me hubiera besado… ahora estoy delirando_", desechó ese pensamiento inverosímil. Sintió una corriente colarse por su habitación y se tapó con la sabana de 'Heart Cruise'. _"¿Cómo?_" Las dudas se arremolinaron en su mente para luego levantarse abruptamente. "_Estoy segura de haber cerrado la ventana"_ con su magia convocó una espada y cautelosamente observó a través de la misma. "_Son alucinaciones mías, pero creí haber visto a Natsu… pero eso es imposible, Natsu está con Mirajane"_, auto convencida de esa afirmación se retiró a dormir, pero antes aseguró el pestillo.

…

—Será mejor que regrese a casa, antes de que ellas noten mi ausencia.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_**Lugar y día desconocido - Cueva**_

La ferocidad de la tormenta aumentó. Siendo apenas calmada por la vida efímera de la fogata. Una persona vigilaba de manera atenta dos figuras que yacían sobre una camilla improvisada de hojas y trapos. A la vez que otra figura relativamente pequeña hacia lo posible por mantener viva la fogata.

—¿Estas segura que es él? —preguntó por enésima vez, la figura que estaba al frente de la fogata.

—Sí, Charle. Es Mystogan-san, pero… —suspiró con tristeza y varias lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, se limpió el rostro tratando de serenarse. Por su mente, pasó el recuerdo del hombre que la salvó cuando su madre adoptiva la había abandonado. Le cuidó y protegió por algunos meses, hasta le enseño a sobrevivir y valerse por sí misma. Inclusive gracias a él pudo conocer a sus amigos del gremio. El pecho del peliazul comenzó a subir y bajar de manera errática, señal para actuar. Colocó sus manos y un brillo verde hizo presencia revelando la figura de una mujer de un inusual cabello rosa, que también respiraba de manera errática.

—¡Wendy! ¡Detente! —exclamó la gata intentando parar a su amiga. —Casi no te queda magia —añadió con el temor impreso en su voz.

—No Charle, Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer —dijo con convicción. Convicción que flaqueó al ver el miedo en el rostro gatuno de su amiga. —Sólo aliviare el dolor, hasta que podamos viajar y que los atiendan en la ciudad —añadió regalándole una sonrisa.

—Ok —respondió no muy convencida

—Estaré bien Charle —aseguró.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_**Lunes - 10:00 AM**_

_El gremio estuvo cerrado algunos días como señal de respeto al pelinegro... _

El ambiente en el lugar era pesado, acompañado de un aire de melancolía y tristeza. Exceptuando a los miembros relativamente nuevos.

_"Por Dios, que mal la están pasando"_ pensó para sí misma, mientras miraba el más que evidente desánimo en sus nuevos compañeros. Sentada en el gran comedor, degustando del platillo del día. "_Moo, hasta la comida sabe mal con este ambiente", _de reojo observó a un inusual pelirrosa. Su rostro adquirió un fugaz carmín, al recordar tan vergonzosa confusión ocurrida en el bosque. "_Cherry-kun_", suspiró mientras hacia lo posible para pasar desapercibida.

...

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron dando paso a un grupo de bellezas acompañando al nuevo maestro, mientras una pelinegra iba agarrándolo de la mano. Había que hacer de relevancia un detalle importante, las mujeres que lo acompañaban irradiaban belleza y felicidad por cada poro. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, pero Natsu los ignoró. Con paso taimado subió al escenario central. Tosió un poco para tener la total atención de todos. Tomó una bocanada de aire, y con su voz de antaño habló.

—¡Arriba ese ánimo, celebremos recordando los buenos momentos al lado de Gray! ¡Ya que a él no le gustaría vernos de luto!

El silencio fue breve, para ser espantado por los gritos de alegría mezclados con lágrimas de tristeza. Cada hada estaba de pie silbando y recordando al pelinegro. Dándole la razón al pelirrosa.

—¡Les aseguró que los culpables llorarán sangre! —prometió. Sus palabras brindaron el ánimo necesario, la promesa de que el crimen no quedaría impune los motivó.

—¡QUE VIVA GRAY! —rugió siendo copiado por los demás. El ambiente festivo dio inició, las jarras de cerveza comenzaron a volar, bebiendo y recordando al desnudista del gremio.

Natsu sintió como la pequeña Minerva apretaba su mano con fuerza a la vez que temblaba ligeramente. Le sonrió para tranquilizarla. —Minerva no te preocupes, son buenas personas. Y además, estoy a tu lado.

Después de tranquilizarla, volvió a ver el nuevo alboroto del gremio. Sonrió satisfecho. Por un instante dejó salir su aura mágica, igual a la vez anterior, sólo con una pequeña diferencia. Su poder ya no era igual de espantoso, ahora brindaba una sensación de seguridad.

—Ella es Minerva Dragneel, mi hija adoptiva y desde hoy forma parte del gremio —habló mientras la pequeña daba un paso al frente. Usando un vestido blanco de mangas largas, con una cinta rosa en la cintura y su cabello suelto, saludó tímidamente: —Ho-la

El gremio quedó en silencio por la pequeña, en ese momento recordaron la manera en que ella se interpuso entre Laxus y Natsu. Demostrando coraje y cariño. Los gritos de bienvenida no se hicieron de rogar. 'Es tan linda'; 'Parece una muñeca'; 'Mucha ternura es un pecado'.

—¿Qué magia posees?

Minerva dudó un segundo en mostrar lo que era capaz de hacer. Una sonrisa de Natsu bastó para darle confianza. Activó su magia y de manera paulatina el espacio entre sus manos comenzó a cambiar, —Papá, puedes mandar algo de fuego a mi mano derecha.

Natsu con plena confianza en la niña, creo una pequeña bola de fuego en su mano, e hizo lo que Minerva le había pedido. Todos quedaron estupefactos, sin saber que decir, cuando la bola de fuego llegó a la mano de la pelinegra dicha bola salió por la otra mano. Como si hubiese sido tele transportada. Además eso significaba que la magia de Natsu había regresado.

...

Desde el segundo piso Makarov sonrió satisfecho. "_Ciertamente fue la mejor decisión nombrarlo como cuarto_" pensó mientras se dedicaba a observar al pelirrosa y su séquito femenino. _"A dónde habrá ido Lucy, Natsu aún no la conoce_", se cuestionó ya que la susodicha repentinamente había desaparecido. _"Diablos, esa niña posee una magia peculiar"_.

...

Al lado de Makarov, sin que él se diera cuenta, una rubia -sentada sobre la barandilla- con apariencia infantil agitaba sus pies. En su sitio favorito para observar al gremio enteró.

—Vaya, el aura del pelirrosa cambió de gran manera —, habló con voz suave sin preocuparse de ser pillada. Se relamió los labios, con una expresión llena de alegría.

Sus ojos cambiaron de tonalidad, a un rojo carmín sin emociones. _"Su aura con un toque de maldad combinada con amor y pasión para ellas. Un poder oculto y siniestro, muy antiguo diría yo_". Sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad.

—Por Dios, ahora es más apetecible que antes —. Sus ojos sondearon cada parte del joven, desde los pies hasta la coronilla. —¡Maldita conejo! Sí solamente tuviera mi cuerpo... aunque talvez nunca lo hubiera conocido —pataleó cómo una niña malcriada pensando en un sinfín de situaciones sexuales entre ellos dos.

—Supongo que ya va siendo hora de que me liberen —añadió. Aunque nadie fuese capaz de escucharla. _"Wow, Magia de Yakuma de los 18 Dioses de Guerra"_ pensó incrédula. "_Esa niña es especial_", por el rabillo del ojo logró ver algo inusual, olvidando a la pelinegra.

—¿A dónde vas? Hija de White Rabbit —. Con un tono mordaz comenzó a levitar en dirección de Lucy, decidida a seguirla.

...

—¡Joder, que suerte la mía. Cherry-kun resultó ser nada más que el nuevo maestro de mí amado gremio. Y además resultó ser mi ídolo, el infame Salamander. Porque diablos no lo reconocí en ese bosque, se llevó una pésima impresión mía —. La desdichada rubia se revolvía el cabello con frustración y vergüenza. —¡Ah! Pero no, Lucy tuvo que ir y abrir su bocota.

—Jejejeje

La rubia espantada sacó su cuchillo de la cintura, con un intenso rubor por haber sido pillada mientras hablaba a solas. Se sorprendió más al notar a la dueña de la risa. Una pequeña niña con el cabello rubio tan largo que las puntas se miraban hasta las rodillas de la niña.

—Kya —exclamó con voz fingida la niña debido al susto, haciendo como si fuera a llorar de manera fuerte. Causando que la rubia mayor aguardará el arma.

"_Genial. Ahora asuste a una niña_". Un ruido proveniente de la puerta la alertó. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente. Vio al pelirrosa que decía con una malévola sonrisa: 'Aparte de oxigenada y tonta, también una abusa niñas'. Sin mediar palabra o siquiera pensarlo, tapó con su mano la boca de la pequeña y velozmente se escondió detrás de unos arbustos -llevándose a Mavis consigo-.

"_Je. Todo marcha según lo planeado, lo mejor fue adoptar mi apariencia de seis años_", la rubia menor sonrió internamente. Mientras fingía unas cuántas lágrimas a la vez que la rubia mayor trataba de tranquilizarla. Enseñando una carita que haría que hasta un corazón de acero se derritiera.

—Ya, ya, no fue mi intención asustarte —comprendiendo que no sería fácil tranquilizarla. Decidió darle un dulce de cereza, sonrió aliviada.

—Gracias~

"_Bien. Lo mejor será largarme antes de que algo malo suceda_"

Con prisa avanzó unos metros, percatándose de que alguien se aferraba a su pantalón. Miró con incredulidad a la niña, quien seguía degustando del caramelo. "_No es posible que pueda seguirme el paso"._

—Hey pequeña, ¿Dónde están tus padres? —Su intención ahora era encontrar a los padres de la pequeña, deshacerse de ella y cumplir la misión que había tomado antes de salir de manera furtiva del gremio.

—Onee-chan ¿A dónde vamos?

Lucy se palmeó la cara. "_Mi suerte no podría ser peor ¿verdad?"_

_..._

—Papá mira, mira —la pequeña pelinegra mostró con entusiasmo la marca color rosa ubicada en su hombro izquierdo. —Mami Liss me la marcó —incapaz de ocultar su alegría y emoción de pertenecer a un lugar no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de alegría.

Natsu le brindó una caricia, revolviéndole el cabello azabache. —Minerva no llores —con cariño le enjuagó las lágrimas. Le sonrió.

—Moo Tsu-kun la despeinas —la mujer arregló lo que había hecho Natsu.

—Mine-chan, somos una familia —agregó la morena mientras la estrujaba entre sus pechos.

—Así que sonríe, llora y vive —aconsejó Mirajane con los brazos cruzados, regalándole una leve sonrisa.

—¡Que nosotros estaremos contigo! —exclamaron a coro los demás miembros. Una fiesta como antaño dio comienzo.

_**Horas después…**_

Natsu sonrió maliciosamente cuando vio a su amada peliceleste, mientras ella estaba absorta leyendo uno de los tantos libros de Fairy Tail. Con todo el sigilo posible se acercó a la mujer. —Levy-chan~ —susurró al oído. La chica respingó de la sorpresa. Momento que Natsu aprovechó para acorralarla y besarla con pasión, con sus brazos acercó más el cuerpo de su mujer. Levy acostumbrada a la espontaneidad de su novio, se dedicó a abrazar al chico mientras respondía el candente beso. Repentinamente recordó algo que había leído hace algún tiempo: 'Besar no es tan simple como parece, no solo tienes que cerrar tus labios juntos. Se trata de ambas partes, probar la saliva del otro; disfrutar del sabor único'. _"Besar es lo mejor"_, pensó mientras el fogoso beso sucedía.

Lo inevitable sucede y el aire, como un mal tercio, los interrumpe. Recuperó la compostura y abochornada por mostrar un lado tan pervertido le reclamó después del beso. —Natsu —dijo con un leve sonrojo y haciendo distancia entre ellos.

—Levy-chan~ —imitó. Acorralándola de nuevo, antes de que ella se alejara, la tomó de la mano y la abrazó cariñosamente. Susurrándole al oído le dijo: —¿Cómo te fue?

La chica sorprendida al principio por la sencillez de sus palabras, no entendió el significado de las mismas y las interpretó de la manera equivocada. —Mi investigación fue difícil, pero encontré lo que me pediste.

"_¿Investigación?"_. A su mente llegó el significado de esa palabra y dulcemente negó. —No pregunte acerca de _eso_, para mí lo más importante eres tú. Aunque también quiero saber sobre _eso_ —sus palabras hicieron que el corazón de Levy se detuviera por un segundo, para después latir como tambor de guerra. _"Ya no hay más dudas en mi"_, pensó la mujer. —Quiero recompensarte —habló mientras lo conducía a un cuarto mucho más pequeño, una sala privada con un cómodo sillón de tercio pelo justo a la mitad de dicho lugar.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Perdón por la demora, pero tenía una gran pereza. Y además una insatisfacción por lo que había escrito antes, así que lo borré hasta que quedó a mi gusto. Lo mismo sucedía con los capítulos que había escrito antes, eso quiere decir que los capítulos del uno al siete han sido editados. Ortografía y redacción, sin olvidar la narrativa.

¿Cuándo será el próximo capítulo? Ni la más mínima idea, pero seguiré escribiendo. Tengo algunos fragmentos del nueve, pero aún falta demasiado. Wendy se reunió con Mystogan.

Entre los comentarios aparecioo uno que pedia lemon con Lucy, para que eso suceda, Natsu debe recordar quién diablos fue White Rabbit, ya que debe tener un significado profundo llevar a la cama a la rubia.

**Termineitors 18/03**

Sí, me di cuenta. Hice una revisión y corregí en cierto modo, para que a los nuevos lectores les sea fácil entenderlo, espero que haya funcionado. Gracias por la crítica.

**Guest 10/05**

Eso no sucederá, Erza es mi personaje favorito de índole femenino de FT, y Lucy es su lado opuesto. Erza seguirá siendo la formidable Titania. Pero Lucy no será una inútil, siendo hija de WR tendrá sus momentos en que se convertirá en el centro del huracán. Gracias por el apoyo.

**Guest 10/05**

Claro que Erza sufrirá, será algo bastante impresionante. Gracias por el apoyo.

**Y para el usuario que comenta con un no me gusta**

Mamaita, si vas a comentar con un simple y llano 'no me gusta' que no expresa absolutamente nada, ni siquiera me ayuda a saber en qué puedo mejorar. Por favor abstente de comentar una boludez así. Si no te gusta, se mas especifico.

¡Nuevamente agradezco los 102 reviews, los 66 Favs y 55 Follows! ¡Son alucinantes! Ademas son demasiado para ponerlo en el capítulo. Pero realmente me motivan a seguir.

¡Saludos y hasta la otra!

—Espero que no sea demasiado tiempo —comenta el lector, mientras disfruta de una bebida refrescante a la vez que con un pañuelo se limpia los restos de sangre.


	9. El Rey IX: Silencio en la biblioteca

¡Hola! Al fin llegue al capítulo noveno, y al punto medular de la situación. El arco del Rey casi está por llegar a su desenlace, las relaciones amorosas han sido fundamentadas. Y de seguro, quieren leer lo que hace tiempo estaba planeado.

**El Rey, La Nube Escarlata, El Caballero Carmesí y La Araña. **

**Advertencia:** La historia se desarrolla en un semi-universo-alterno, alejado de la línea temporal del manga de FT. Los personajes en su mayoría son OoC (Out of Character) además de incluir algunos OC (Original Character). Muertes de personajes en los próximos capítulos. Sexo explícito en _**este**_ capítulo.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Escribo sin lucro alguno. El concepto de '_Rey de Espadas_' es de mi invención.

**Reviews: **Al final del capítulo, los que no pude responder por mensaje privado.

"_Pensamientos"_

—Diálogos

-aclaraciones-

• A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme las bolas y salir corriendo.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

EL REY IX: Silencio en la biblioteca

_**Gremio de Fairy Tail - Cuarto secreto de la bibliotecaria**_

"_Perfecto para esconderse del mundo"_ pensó, dedicándose a observar el lugar no mayor a dos metros de lado a lado con una cantidad de libros mucho más insignificante si se le compara con los del cuarto adjunto, pero los suficientes como para dar la sensación de que la persona a cargo cultiva el hábito de leer. Paseó su mano por el sillón de terciopelo sintiendo los finísimos cabellos acariciar su palma, mientras esperaba a su acompañante, quien con un 'Ahorita vuelvo' lo dejó abandonado. Sin mejor cosa que hacer, se dejó caer en el sillón y tomó el primer libro que tenía a la mano.

—El quebrantador —murmuró mientras observaba el curioso libro con un torso humano en la portada. _"Es un viejo sobre sus rodillas", _pensó después de haber observado con más precisión. Aburrido, regresó el libro a su lugar. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba embriagar por el silencio y el aroma a libro viejo. Se acomodó en el sillón, hundiéndose en sus recuerdos.

**FLASHBACK**

La gran ventana ubicada detrás del sillón, le brindaba un agradable calor al mismo tiempo que el viento le regalaba frescura a su oficina y nuevo lugar para orquestar su plan de gobernar al gremio. Sumidos en silencio desde hace algunos minutos, el cuarto maestro firmaba formularios y luego sellarlos como corresponde, siendo observado por el tercer maestro. —Natsu dime la verdad —musitó después de un largo tiempo en silencio, viéndolo con su vista apagada.

Natsu suspiró con pesadez, sabía que Makarov no se tragaría aquella verdad a medias. Se reclinó sobre el sillón dejando el bolígrafo sobre la forma que estaba firmando. —Es mejor que no lo sepas, Jii-san —respondió. Vio la figura que tenía al frente, un hombre que había llegado al pináculo de su vida. Ya no era aquel anciano que irradiaba vida y juventud, ahora sólo parecía una flor marchita de la cual pende un último pétalo. —¿Qué harás después de saberlo? —añadió al ver que Makarov no saldría del lugar, comprendiendo que al final el anciano no se retiraría hasta ser convencido con palabras bien elaboradas o al final cedería debido al aprecio que le tiene al abuelo_._

—Soy viejo, y talvez no me quede mucho tiempo. Tómalo como mi última voluntad y dime: ¿Quiénes son los verdaderos culpables de la muerte de Gray? —el enojo empezó a aflorar. Tenía ese derecho, y ahora lo reclamaba. Como un padre que lo único que necesita es la sangre de los culpables, para calmar su alma.

—Jii-san no puedo decirte algo de lo que no estoy seguro, vi a los asesinos. Mi sangre hierve de sólo recordarlos, pero hasta que encuentre la verdad no puedo actuar. No quiero que inocentes paguen por algo que no cometieron —a sus palabras debía añadir dramatismo si quería convencerlo. Un suave toque en la puerta interrumpió su conversación. —Pase.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a una hermosa mujer. Cabello albino hasta los hombros y una figura delineada. Con su piel de porcelana y sus bellos ojos celeste como el cielo despejado. —Maestro traje algunas bebidas —anunció.

Instintivamente Makarov se sintió aludido. —Déjalo en la mesa —dijo. Ganando una mirada maliciosa por parte del pelirrosa, debido al desliz. —Jii-san, tal parece que la costumbre es difícil de olvidar.

Lissana hizo lo que se le ordenó. Inclusive ella no se había acostumbrado ver a Natsu en el trono del maestro del gremio, y mucho menos llamarlo por dicho título. —Tsu-kun, no lo molestes —respondió con una sonrisa amable, mientras servía la bebida y el inconfundible aroma inundaba la habitación. Comprendiendo que la conversación era acerca de algo delicado se retiró con un ligero 'con permiso' y una dulce sonrisa para Natsu.

Con su mano empujó la taza de té hacia Makarov. —Jii-san bebe un poco, te tranquilizaras —dijo con tono afable. Dejó que el sabor pasara por su lengua, para después descender por su garganta hasta llegar al centro de su ser. Hubo unos minutos de silencio, en que los hombres se dedicaban a apreciar el agradable sonido de las hojas al ser mecidas por el viento.

—Mocoso, prométeme que cuando hayas despejado tus sospechas, seré el primero en saberlo —su tono tenía esperanza de poder arrebatarle el derecho a Natsu de saldar cuentas con los culpables. Natsu lo vio fijamente, percatándose que la juventud regresaba al cuerpo marchito de Makarov_. "La venganza puede reavivar hasta la más débil llama",_ pensó con gusto. —Jii-san lo haré. Te informaré cuando conozca el verdadero rostro del culpable.

Makarov suspiró satisfecho. —Natsu, cuéntame sobre Juvia Lockxar —pidió. Natsu lo vio extrañado. —Quiero saber qué tipo de mujer era, para enamorar al _tsundere _de Gray.

—Jajaja. Pensamos igual, Jii-san. Juvia era una mujer sin igual —inicio a narrar lo que sabía de la mujer, así como algunos detalles de la amistad entre ellos tres. Se llevó un gran tiempo explicándole a su abuelo, porque eso era lo que pensaba cada miembro del gremio sobre Makarov, cada uno lo consideraba un abuelo.

—¿Phantom Lord? Hablar con Porla será complicado —musitó para sí mismo. Llamando la atención de Natsu. —En unos días visitare el gremio de Phantom Lord. Yo le explicare las cosas a José —añadió sin dejar opción a algo contrario.

—Entiendo, eso me ahorra tiempo —respondió restándole importancia a que Makarov se hiciera cargo de un asunto que le correspondía arreglar al nuevo maestro.

**END FLASHBACK**

Su oído captó los pasos de alguien aproximándose, su mente aletargada analizó el sonido. Pasos no muy largos, y sin prisa; suaves y delicados. —Levy —pronunció en un delicado susurro.

Levy realizó un moflete al observar a Natsu desparramado sobre el sillón de color ladrillo. Con un libro entre sus brazos acortó la distancia entre ellos, con suavidad uso al chico como su nuevo sillón. —Sé que no estas durmiendo —pronunció mientras movía su trasero sobre el regazo del hombre, en un intento de excitarlo. _"Wow, que grande"_ pensó mientras sentía la virilidad entre sus nalgas _"Y será mucho más grande"_ aseveró al recordar el encuentro -que había logrado espiar- de Natsu con Mirajane ocurrido la noche anterior. —Escucha, esto es lo que encontré sobre Prounce —añadió recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido.

—Los registros que recabe sobre el reino de Prounce provienen de finales del milenio IX, entre los años 600 a 790. Prounce fue un reino prospero; dedicándose a la extracción de minerales preciosos que enviaba a uno de los tres miembros de la alianza mundial. Dicha alianza tenía el dominio completo del mundo; conformada por el Imperio Kou y su capital Fukai Mori, el Imperio Driver y su capital Fang Snow, y el Imperio Elfico y su capital Elven Garden. El Imperio Driver era liderado por los Driver, el Kou por los Ren y el Elfico por los Tiff. La alianza fue conocida por establecer la paz durante ese milenio —suspiró al sentir como sus muslos eran acariciados con lenta parsimonia como si el chico grabara cada milímetro, enviando una sensación indescriptible por todo su cuerpo. Se removió inquieta.

—Continua —ordenó siendo consciente de lo que hacía, y sin perder ningún detalle de la información. La costumbre y demasiada práctica le habían dado la habilidad de acariciar el cuerpo de una mujer de manera casi automática.

—Cada imperio se componía de pequeños reinos y virreinatos. El reino de Prounce era uno de ellos, como ya había dicho, Prounce era parte del Imperio Driver. Durante ese tiempo, existía un código: La Cooperación, bajo ese precepto esos reinos fueron ricos y poderosos. Ahhh Na-tsu —gimió incapaz de controlarse al ser víctima del fuego que marcaba su piel.

—Continúa —volvió a ordenar.

"_Eres muy injusto"_ —Regresando a Prounce los últimos registros que pude encontrar, cuando el reino aún existía, fueron las me-morias reales; y dichas memorias, están muy dañadas. Con la magia de restauración solo fui capaz de rescatar pe-queños fragmen-tos.

"_Tres imperios y Prounce ubicado en IX600 al IX790 hace casi mil años, vaya eso me dice que soy muy viejo. Si supongo que Prounce fue destruido en el año IX790 como máximo y este año es X784, entonces han pasado…"_ repentinamente Natsu comenzó a emanar humo debido al esfuerzo.

—…ahh uno de ellos dice lo siguiente: 'Temooo que la ayuda del imperio no llegue ahh tiempo. Oh divino Isghar ten misericordia para tu pueblo'. Otro dice: 'Oh Gran Ishgar, te ruego que seas misericordioso con nosotros. Pido tu bendición para mi ejército, que prevalezcan sobre nuestro enemigo' Y el último dice: 'Oh Isghar ¿Por qué nos has abandonado?' —se mordió el labio para parar de gemir. Repentinamente las caricias se detuvieron. Se estremeció cuando el aliento del hombre golpeó su cuello, muy cerca de su oreja derecha.

—Oye Levy, ¿Algún indicio sobre la tragedia que le sucedió a Prounce? Además, ¿Cuántos años han transcurrido? —consultó para después continuar con las caricias. Con maestría, metió sus manos entre los huecos del vestido naranja. Comenzó a palpar sobre la tela acolchonada del sostén. —Desde el ultimo indicio, basándome en el año IX790 hasta hoy, han transcurrido 994 años. Y no puedo decir algo totalmente verídico basándome en información tan escasa, pero me atrevo a decir, que fueron aniquilados por un ejército enemigoooo —su voz cambió cuando sus delicados botones fueron presionados. La mujer comenzó a soltar pequeños gemidos.

"_¡994 años! En mi recuerdo parecía que tenía como 20 y algo de años, entonces supongo que tengo más de un milenio_", llevó su nariz al cabello parecido al océano. Aspiró su aroma silvestre, y sonrió. _"Levy hace unos minutos se dio un baño",_ con su lengua delineo el delicado cuello de su mujer. Con besos suaves llegó a la apetecible clavícula, ahondo en esa zona, besándola, chupándola y succionándola; marcándola como suya. Sin dejar de manosear los pechos de su víctima. —Continua.

Levy apoyó su peso sobre el cuerpo del chico, dejándose consentir, su temperatura comenzó a subir. —Mm~ Ah~ La naturaleza~ humana siempre~ ha sido~ violenta~ Ahhh~

A cada palabra que _su _Levy decía, una de sus manos se arrastraba como serpiente hasta la fruta codiciada, mientras la otra seguía entre esos pequeños montes. Acarició sobre la fina tela, haciéndola gemir sonoramente. —OH —gruñó, cuando el suave trasero presionó con fuerza su virilidad ya erecta. No se resistió más, y apretó entre sus dedos el pequeño botón, haciendo que Levy gimiera sin control. Hubo un momento de lucidez en su mente. "_Nunca antes me había dejado llegar tan lejos_", pensó para segundos después desechar dicho hallazgo debido a que Levy comenzó un ligero vaivén con su melocotoncito.

Era una lucha, ella lo sabía. _"Mi fuerza me abandona"_, pero no podía dar la talla contra un rival experimentado. Una sensación que nunca antes había sentido comenzó a aflorar en su vientre bajo, subiendo por todo su cuerpo, como si fuese un borboteo que en cierto momento explotaría. Se contorsionó con violencia, _"Oh, con que esto es un orgasmo" _pensó en medio de su éxtasis y con su mente adormitada.

—Amor mío, esto es sólo el comienzo —pronunció con vehemencia. Y fiel a su palabra, siguió con el ataque despiadado al cuerpo inexperto de la mujer; aun en esa posición, ella sentada sobre sus piernas con la respiración entrecortada y dando espasmos, la llevó al orgasmo en un par de ocasiones más. Lo único que la musa pronunciaba eran profundos 'Oh' y ligeros 'Ah'. Aburrido de estar en esa posición, con mucha habilidad, se levantó, con todo y la mujer, del sofá.

La colocó de nuevo sobre la mejor 'cama' en toda la habitación. Maravillándose con la hermosa vista: el rostro deformado de placer de su mujer gracias a las veces que la llevó al orgasmo. Sus pechos, que a pesar de no ser tan grandes como los de Mirajane o los de Cana, subían y bajaban notándose a través del vestido naranja. Se relamió los labios. Colocándose sobre la cintura de la mujer, se dedicó con voracidad a devorar esos labios que incontables veces ya habían sido suyos.

—Natshu~ detenshe~ —dijo en un susurró apenas audible, mientras su boca era explorada. Con un fugaz momento de consciencia, llevó su mano al lado derecho del sofá. Apretó un botón imperceptible y el sofá, con un ligero temblor, cambió a una cama de una sola pieza. Cómoda por completo, abrazó al hombre y lo incitó a seguir. —Natshu~ Ah~ —la joven mujer comenzó a mover sus caderas, ansiosa del contacto tan íntimo entre ellos. — Te~ amo~ Te~ amo~ Te~ amo~ —comenzó a recitar cada vez que sus labios se separaban.

Natsu abandonó la boca de Levy, descendió por el dulce cuello de la mujer, lamiendo y mordiendo todo lo que tocaba. Con habilidad deslizó las mangas del vestido naranja, sacando a relucir los bellos montes que estaba por explorar. Ropa negra de encaje, con el broche al frente para fácil acceso. Cuando se dio cuenta de la ropa que llevaba la mujer se sorprendió, ya que finalmente ató cabos. _"Ella me sedujo por completo, primero se bañó y después uso esta hermosa lencería"_ sonrió complacido. Él no la había llevado a la cama, era todo lo contrario. —Niña mala, sólo has jugado conmigo —le susurró al oído, haciendo que Levy temblará de excitación. Con rudeza tomó el pecho izquierdo, haciéndola gemir roncamente. Con su habilidad casi demoniaca se quitó el cinturón, y antes de que Levy se diera cuenta ya sus manos estaban aprisionadas con dicho objeto.

—Natsu~ —chilló sorprendida. Trató de bajar sus brazos, pero una fuerza extraña se lo impidió. Se contorsionó a la derecha cuando un cálido aliento pegó directo contra el hueco debajo de su brazo izquierdo. —Nooo~ —gimió al sentir la lengua explorando esa delicada zona. _"Ese lugar es muy sensible"_ pensó extasiada.

—Levy eres muy deliciosa —ronroneó. Con sus apéndices cortó en dos el vestido. Comenzó a crear un camino de besos, desde la axila izquierda, pasando por la unión entre los pechos, hasta llegar al vientre plano de la fémina. Con su lengua penetró el sensitivo ombligo, haciendo que ella se retorciera. Mientras con su mano derecha inició un lento bombeo en la más que húmeda entrada inferior. —Wow, esto es una inundación Levy-chan —farfulló, haciendo que la misma se avergonzará. —T-tu eres el culpableeee —su voz se quebró cuando los más que habilidosos dedos del pelirrosa la enviaban al cielo.

Se regodeó mientras observaba la vista nublada y el intenso sonrojo de Levy. Sacó su erección, que desde hace tiempo le pulsaba dolorosamente, y comenzó a restregarla contra los labios externos de ella. Esperando con paciencia que Levy recuperara la cordura. En el momento en que notó que la respiración de ella se tranquilizaba metió el glande en el interior, causando que la mujer se mordiera el labio. —Necesito saberlo, Levy —pronunció con voz ronca, conteniéndose para no empalarla de un sólo golpe y hacerla gritar hasta que se le agoten las fuerzas. El fino filamento que mantenía prisionera las manos de Levy desapareció, pero no el cinturón, permitiendo que ella se incorpora y pasara sus brazos por la cabellera del pelirrosa, viéndolo a los ojos ella pronunció: —No hay nadie más en mi corazón, ni en mis pensamientos. Fui tuya desde el momento en que me besaste. Ahora, no dudes y reclama lo que por derecho te pertenece —no hubo más palabras. Sólo un simple y casto beso, seguido de un movimiento de cadera que arrebató la castidad de la peli-celeste.

Sonrío con presunción. —Buena niña, Levy-chan —enrolló la espalda baja de Levy con sus brazos y empezó a satisfacer la necesidad que había reprimido desde hace tiempo. Con sus dientes desató el cordón que le impedía admirar en todo su esplendor esos montes, de los cuales iba a ser el primero y único en conquistar. Sintió como ella lo apretaba con locura, y con su instinto, casi animal de preservar su línea de sangre, por estallar en ella, hizo lo humanamente posible para seguir aguantando. Mordió uno de los botones rosa, que erectos se imponían como si lo retarán, y acorde a su persona, no huiría de una batalla.

—Ah Natsu más~, más~, más~ —la casi siempre inexpresiva mujer, ahora era simplemente un espejismo de su pasado. Con locura pasional subía y bajaba sus caderas, sintiendo en toda su plenitud con lo que muchas veces fantaseó. _"Oh Dios, esto es lo mejor_" pensó con la mente obnubilada, mientras nuevamente llegaba al orgasmo. Llevó sus labios hasta la clavícula del hombre, mientras dejaba que él marcará el ritmo. _"Esto es lo que ellas sienten cada noche, con razón siempre lo persiguen"_ meditó con envidia.

—¡Levy! —rugió como animal al momento de estallar, liberando su esencia.

Simplemente cerró los ojos, dejando que su cuerpo disfrutara la sensación de ser llenada hasta el tope. —Natsu~ —murmuró en un suspiro. En medio de la refriega había conseguido liberarse; y después de unos minutos usados para recuperarse procedió con impaciencia a remover la vestimenta del hombre. Deleitándose con lo que veía. Se relamió los labios de manera coqueta, e inició a darle el mismo tratamiento que él le había dado antes. Besos por el cuello, luego por el tórax. Y con la punta de su lengua comenzó a jugar con el pezón masculino. Mientras el chico se dedicaba a pasar de manera lenta y con cariño sus dedos por su espalda desnuda.

—Aca-so e-res una bes-tia —pronunció entrecortadamente al sentir como en cuestión de segundos la erección del hombre volvía con más fuerza. Instintivamente comenzó a mover sus caderas, incitándolo a que continuara. Lo besó con pasión, jugando con sus lenguas en una lucha por el dominio. Se aferró con fuerza, cuando repentinamente fue elevada. —Levy, apenas he comenzado, además como quieres que me calme cuando estoy con una gran mujer.

Levy se sonrojó por el elogio. —Ahh~ —para después gemir profundamente cuando los embistes se reanudaron; su cuerpo bajaba y subía según el deseo del hombre. —Natsu~ no~ te~ detengas~, más~ duro~ —pronto se encontró rogando por más. Natsu sonrió con altanería, con su orgullo creciendo a cada ruego. Amaba oírla. Tomándola con fuerza por el trasero la elevó, parando antes de empalarla. —Natsu por favor~ —suplicó a su oído. —No te detengas~ —musitó con deseo. —Lo necesito~ —dijo mientras intentaba bajar sus caderas, pero sus fuerzas la abandonaron desde hace tiempo. —Quiero tu leche~ —añadió con la voz quebrada y cerca del llanto.

Natsu reaccionó y la dejo caer de golpe, Levy tembló de alegría. —Levy te dije que apenas he comenzado —declaró mientras arremetía con todas sus fuerzas, por lo cual la mujer ya no pudo pronunciar nada más. _"¡Si, creo que me volví adicta a su pene!"_ en su espalda baja se comenzó a formar una figura negra que poco a poco asumió la forma de un '7'.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_**Gran mercado de Magnolia - 4:00 PM**_

Los ciudadanos de Magnolia quedaban boquiabiertos debido a lo sorprendente de la situación: Dos mujeres, una mayor de figura delineada y la otra una niña de cabello negro, paseaban después de un día de compras. Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, pero la albina no se percató de ello, estaba en su mundo, disfrutando el sentimiento de ser madre adoptiva. _"Minerva es una gran niña… ahhh Dios, la gente puede pensar que somos madre e hija"_. De su mano iba agarrada con fuerza Minerva, quien a su vez degustaba del suave sabor a vainilla de su helado.

Mirajane se inclinó sobre sus rodillas, depositando sus bolsas sobre el suelo, y después con un pañuelo limpió los restos del postre que Minerva disfrutaba. —Minerva, debes ser más cuidadosa —pronunció, para después darle un mimo. La pequeña pelinegra usaba un vestido de marinerita, escogido especialmente por su actual madre. —Mami Mira, el helado es delicioso —pronunció con alegría cuando su postre se había terminado. Se movió inquieta, debatiéndose internamente si hablaba o no. Mirajane la vio extrañada, y segundos después comprendió el quid de la cuestión.

—Miner, ¿quieres otro? —preguntó con una sonrisa amable para darle confianza a la pequeña, quien aceptó encantada.

—¡SI! —exclamó alegremente, y se estiró un poco para poder depositar un suave beso en la mejilla de la mujer. —Gracias.

Si antes los magnolianos estaban sorprendidos, ahora eran como un hormiguero que había sido picado por la mano de un juguetón, corrían de aquí para allá; sin ton ni son.

Minerva río por el alboroto, y después la acompañó Mirajane. —Esta ciudad es maravillosa, Mami. "_Mi nueva vida también". _El resto del día se la pasaron divirtiéndose, comiendo y degustando. Hasta que llegó la hora de regresar a casa.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•  
****ღ**  
**•**  
**•**

_**7:00 PM**_

El ambiente nocturno en Magnolia, era como el de cualquier otra ciudad. La cara amable durante el día, y por la noche dar rienda suelta a la depravación. En ese ambiente de pasión y ebriedad, dos mujeres se ganaban las miradas de los transeúntes, en su mayoría del género masculino. Una de ellas era de cabello negro hasta los hombros y de pechos bien proporcionados, con una figura estilizada que quedaba enmarcada con los jeans negros y blusa entallada de color crema. La última mujer con su cabello de un singular color rosa y un poco más joven que su acompañante. Llevando shorts negros, que dejaban poco a la imaginación y una blusa que llegaba hasta el ombligo, con sus pechos del tamaño perfecto. Los hombres silbaban al verlas, y de manera perturbadora se mojaban los labios al imaginarse estar con cualquiera de ellas.

—Ul, esta ciudad es asombrosa —pronunció con una sonrisa. Feliz de reencontrarse con Natsu. La pétrea expresión de Ultear no cambió a pesar del ambiente vivaracho de Magnolia. —Meredy, debemos doblar en esta esquina, para llegar al gremio —respondió mientras ignoraba a varios hombres.

—Y, no sería mejor sorprenderlo en su casa.

—La casa en el bosque.

—Ey preciosuras, si quieren hospedaje, conozco un buen lugar —mencionó uno de los tantos hombres que las rodeaban. Con una pestilencia a alcohol.

Meredy se corrigió segundos después. —No me refiero a esa casa, sino a la casa de _esas _mujeres —ignoró nuevamente a los acosadores, algo que no les hizo gracia.

—Tienes razón, quiero ver la expresión de _ellas_ —con eso dicho, corrigieron su camino. Y a su paso, varias incautos habían sido congelados.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_**Gremio Fairy Tail - 5:40 PM - Sala común**_

Erza se levantó del lugar donde minutos antes había saboreado el postre que era su mayor debilidad, mientras lo acompañaba de una lectura amena. Bajo su brazo derecho se destacaba el libro color vino que contrastaba con el plateado de la armadura. En la portada del libro sobresalía en letras doradas 'El Retorno de Merlin'. La mujer pelirroja dio un vistazo rápido por el lugar, notando la poca afluencia de sus compañeros de gremio. _"Natsu no está por aquí, supongo que siendo el nuevo maestro ha de estar en la oficina"._ Observó que el equipo Shadow Gear, conformado por Jet, Droy y Max, discutían sobre quién de ellos era el más fuerte. En otras mesas algunos miembros más, pero casi nada comparada con la totalidad de las hadas.

"_Iré a devolver el libro a Levy, fue una gran recomendación. No pensé que los magos podían vivir de esa manera"_ pensó a medida que se acercaba a la biblioteca. Concentrada en sus pensamientos bajó lentamente por la escalerilla que da al lugar de su destino; con su falda azul hasta las rodillas y sus botas de acero, apenas si lograban mostrar la blancura de su piel.

—Levy —susurró para no perturbar la tranquilidad del lugar. —Levy —volvió a decir cuando la mencionada no contestó. —Se ha de haber quedado dormida por algún lugar —mencionó mientras la buscaba poco a poco. Pasó varios minutos en busca de la peli-celeste. —Ah por Dios, donde se habrá metido —pronunció cansada. Se recostó sobre la pared, y abruptamente abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Su corazón comenzó a latir deprisa, acercó su oreja a la pared y con su mano acalló el gritillo de asombro que iba a dar.

—¡Ah! ¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Más duro! ¡No pares! ¡Sí!

El rostro de Erza comenzó a cubrirse de carmín, al reconocer a la dueña de la voz. Aunque ligeramente distinta a la voz habitual carente de sentimientos. _"Levy"_, se alejó de la pared totalmente avergonzada. Comenzó a caminar en círculos, debatiéndose internamente si retirarse o seguir curioseando. _"¿Con quién lo estará haciendo? Nunca pensé que Levy podía ser ese tipo de chica"_, movida por la curiosidad nuevamente pegó la oreja a la fría pared.

—¡Oh my God! ¡Sex is the best of the world!

"_No pensé que Levy pudiera hablar así" _

—¡Natsu! ¡Natsu! ¡Natsu! ¡Natsu!

Erza abrió la boca sorprendida, no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna. Incredulidad, sorpresa, asombro. Y confusión. _"Mirajane, Lissana, Cana y Levy… eso es imposible"_ movida por la ansiedad emprendió la búsqueda de aunque sea la más ínfima rajadura y cerciorarse de la verdad. Las siguientes palabras que escuchó confirmaron lo que sabía, pero se negaba a creer.

—¡Levy te voy a preñar!

Esa voz, aunque cargada de lujuria, podía reconocerla en cualquier lugar, sin necesidad de ver el rostro. Recordó las palabras de Cana sobre el sueño de cualquier hombre. _"En verdad, Natsu está formando un harén"._ Por azares del destino, su ojo pudo ver un rayo de luz proveniente de la pared. De manera cautelosa se acercó a la hendidura. Algo recóndito en su mente la obligaba a mantenerse en el lugar. _"Wow, es increíble"_ fue su pensamiento después de unos minutos de observar el salvaje y pasional encuentro entre los amantes. Se mordió el labio inferior, y de manera inconsciente abrió sus piernas dejando que su mano derecha viajara hasta su entrepierna. Su dedo índice rozó suavemente por sobre la tela húmeda. Imaginando que era ella, y no Levy, a quien la hacía gemir como animal. A quien la ponía de puntillas por la fuerza de las penetraciones, que eran sus nalgas las rojas como cerezas por cada impactó de pelvis. Que él con sus manos agarraba con fuerza su cadera y comenzaba a empujar con mayor fuerza. Mientras ella apoyaba sus manos en la pared y sus pezones se rozaban contra la dura superficie para dejar que el hombre la hiciera y deshiciera un sinfín de veces.

"_Erza te voy a preñar"_ con voz ronca susurraba a su oído sin dejar de penetrarla como animal salvaje, sus pechos subían y bajaban al compás de las estocadas, rozándose salvajemente.

"_Por fa-vor Na-tsu"_ suplicaba con la voz errática para que esas palabras fueran cumplidas.

"_Erza, ¿de quién eres mujer?"_ con una sonrisa ladina pronunciaba a la vez que le mordía el hombro.

"_Tuya Na-tsu, sola-mente tuya"_ contestaba con sumisión.

"_¿Qué quieres?"_ con malicia bajó el ritmo de las penetraciones. Haciéndola desear aún más.

"_Quiero que ah untes mi interior con oh tu espesa y cre-mosa le-che"_ musitó con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas.

"_Bien dicho Erza"_

Sus dedos se comenzaron a mover de manera frenética en su intimidad, estaba cerca de alcanzar el desahogo que exigía su cuerpo.

"_Más, más, más, más"_ Erza rogaba con exigencia desenfrenada.

"_Erza desde ahora en adelante eres mi mujer"_

Imaginar que Natsu le dijera esas palabras, la llenó de una dicha indescriptible.

"_¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!"_

Finalmente pudo disfrutar de la felicidad efímera que le brindo su orgasmo de fantasía.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•  
****ღ**  
**•**  
**•**

_**Cuarto secreto de Levy**_

—¡NATSUUU! —gritaba en el momento en que su intimidad era bombardeada con el líquido caliente. _"¿Ocho? ¿Nueve veces? Ya perdí la cuenta"_ antes de que su cuerpo cayera exhausto, Natsu la agarró. Metió su brazo derecho bajo las rodillas de Levy y su brazo izquierdo a través de la espalda alta hasta posicionarse posesivamente en el pecho izquierdo de la mujer. Levy respirando de manera discontinua, dejando que su cabeza colgará y su cabello cayera como cascada; con una leve capa de sudor por todo el cuerpo debido al ejercicio realizado. La depositó sobre la cama observando el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer, regodeándose por su proeza. —Levy-chan ya es tarde —musitó mientras la besaba con amor y cariño, de manera suave y delicada como si temiera romperla —y debemos regresar a cas-

Calló de manera sorpresiva debido a que percibió un sutil aroma, de manera parsimoniosa volteó la cabeza viendo directamente al pequeño espacio en la pared. Se quedó estático, pudo ver un ojo avellana agrandarse de la sorpresa. _"La casualidad es aterradora"_ se acercó con lentitud hasta poder abrir la puerta secreta, cerró los ojos e inhaló con fuerza. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y abrió los ojos, mostrando un iris rojo y pupila negra. Se encorvó de emoción, y uso todas sus fuerzas para no salir en búsqueda de la mujer. _"Erza"_ podía verla desaparecer entre los estantes de las libreras color caoba; su inconfundible cabello rojo, como rosas, ondear por la velocidad de escape; debido a la excitación, de su espalda baja surgieron ramas delgadas que como víboras rapaces se dirigían a una velocidad sorprendente en persecución de la pelirroja. A escasos centímetros de poder alcanzarla, se detuvieron en seco, segundos después se comenzaron a retraer. _"Es una pena que Siegran aún no regrese. Y yo debo contenerme para no follarla, hasta hacerla desfallecer… debería ponerle nombre a estas cosas" _se dijo al mirar esas especies de serpientes moverse a su voluntad.

Observó el gran reloj que Levy mantenía en lo más alto del lugar, se quedó embelesado viendo el movimiento de las agujas. La más pequeña se movía como un veloz caracol del seis al siete, mientras la más grande a paso seguro llegaba al cinco; y la última veloz como una liebre daba vueltas sin final. Se hundió en sus maquinaciones y planes con un sólo fin: marcar a Titania como su mujer. La aguja pequeña llegó al siete. —Sucoropendura —susurró, era el nombre seleccionado para su magia…

—Natsu —musitó somnolienta. Dejando que su cuerpo fuera acariciado por la textura sedosa de la cama improvisada.

El llamado apenas audible lo despertó de sus cavilaciones. Volteó y sonrió de manera amorosa. Feliz de verla. _"Bellísima sin duda alguna"_. Con su cabello alborotado y un ligero rosa en sus mejillas, gotas diamantinas adornando su cuerpo. Y un sutil aroma a _suya._ Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Levy se volvió tímida por la intensa mirada, se cubrió sus pechos de manera inconsciente. —Oye Levy, ya te he visto por com-

Un libro en la cara lo silenció, cortesía de una Levy abochornada.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•  
****ღ**  
**•**  
**•**

Se llevó ambas manos a la boca para contener su respiración agitada debido a la veloz huida, oculta detrás de varios libros se quedó quieta a la espera de poder escuchar los pasos del hombre. Con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, se sentó, con sus facciones de un carmín semejante a su cabello. _"Oh, mi Dios ¿me descubrió?"_ el pánico se empezó a apoderar de su corazón, pero el silencio del lugar la llevaba a creer que sólo había sido imaginación suya el toparse con la mirada jade del hombre. _"Si solo… solo yo… no hubiese escapado… tal vez"_ su mente sobre excitada comenzó a maquinar un escenario en donde la pared se abría revelando a un Natsu con una erección descomunal, le restregaba la polla en la cara y lentamente se dejaba embriagar por el aroma, sin oponer resistencia, era tomada salvajemente una y otra vez… Sin poder evitarlo quedo dormida, con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_**8:00 PM **_

Natsu caminaba por la calle poco iluminada de St. Kust y Levy en sus brazos; la mujer siendo incapaz de caminar de manera correcta. La poca o casi nula iluminación brindaba un ambiente tétrico, con las sombras siniestras que surgían sin control, cambiando de forma y en ocasiones desapareciendo, para luego reaparecer.

"_Dios… es demasiado guapo"_ pensó mientras observaba a Natsu siendo iluminado por la luz del astro nocturno, y para remate las estrellas lo rodeaban. Brindándole un aura angelical. _"El amor no es como lo describen en los libros"_ pensamiento acompañado de un suave sonrojo. Sintió un líquido caliente removerse en su interior. _"Me llenó demasiado_" meditó mientras se tocaba la parte baja del vientre. _"Y si quedó embarazada"_ un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo entero con la sola idea de ser madre. Sonrió, con su mano acarició la mejilla, dejando que los bellos faciales acariciaran la palma de su mano.

Por su parte el hombre se dedicaba a recorrer el camino de manera natural, conocía cada palmo de la ciudad. Inclusive era posible que caminara con los ojos cerrados y aun así no se perdiera. _"Rayos, desde que salí del gremio, empezó está molesta sensación en la boca del estómago"_ Natsu caminaba con absoluta seriedad, olvidando por completo que llevaba a Levy en sus brazos. _"Un mal presentimiento"_ pensó. _"No, eso sólo son estupideces"_ a la distancia pudo visualizar la casa de Mirajane. Y la sensación aumentó a medida que se acercaba. _"Si, definitivamente algo malo esta por pasar"_ aligeró el paso. Aunque una caricia en su mejilla derecha lo reconfortó. Sacándolo de sus meditaciones, le sonrió cálidamente.

—Natsu, bájame no quiero que las demás me vean así —pronunció avergonzada.

—No. Quiero que sepan que ahora eres parte _esencial _de mí familia —con eso dicho, vislumbraron la fachada del hogar. A su nariz llegó el aroma de dos mujeres que desde hace varios días no había visto; y gracias a su oído pudo escuchar algunas palabras _"¿Sirvientas?"_ De su espalda baja surgió su magia cuyo nombre ahora era _kakuuja_ y a una velocidad vertiginosa se arrastraron en dirección del hogar. Suspiró resignado; la sensación molesta desapareció.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•  
****ღ**  
**•**  
**•**

_**Algunos minutos antes - 7:30 PM**_

Mirajane con un delantal rosa que marcaba sus senos y su delineada cintura; shorts negros que resaltaban su bien formado trasero y con su cabello amarrado en una clásica _cola de caballo _preparaba felizmente la cena para varias personas. _"Mi familia ahora es más grande"_, pensó mientras enumeraba mentalmente a cada persona. _"Mis hermanos, Cana y Natsu… supongo que Levy también"_ volteó al escuchar una carcajada infantil. _"Sin olvidar a Happy y Minerva"._

—Jajajajajaja

Minerva reía descontrolada al ver como Happy hacia caras graciosas. Y sacaba peces de su costal verde.

"_Minerva es una buena niña, me alegra que Natsu la haya rescatado de ese malnacido. No quiero ni imaginar que hubiera sido de ella con ese tipo de educación"_ apretó con fuerza el cuchillo que sostenía. Recordando las cicatrices que marcaban el joven cuerpo de Minerva. Cicatrices causadas por el entrenamiento salvaje al cual había sido sometida. Regresó de su letargo, salteó el guiso que estaba realizando, con habilidad partió los vegetales y los añadió a la deliciosa mezcla. —Mm delicioso.

Minerva repentinamente se puso de pie y corrió a la puerta, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de la albina. Happy ya acostumbrado a ser tratado de forma amorosa por Minerva, se dejó llevar por la niña. —Mami Cana, mami Liss bienvenidas —Minerva se abalanzó para abrazar a las mencionadas cuando cruzaban el umbral de la casa. Quienes a su vez le devolvieron el abrazo y revolvieron su cabello negro azabache. Cana la llevó en brazos y Lissana se encargó de su primer hijo.

Las mujeres ingresaron a la sala-comedor, respirando el delicioso aroma que invadía el ambiente. —Wow que bien huele, sin duda alguna eres una gran madre Mira —saludó de manera jovial la morena. Cana vestía con un pantalón ajustado color blanco y una blusa crema, haciendo que luciera como que si no llevara prenda alguna. Lissana por su parte un falda blanca larga y con una pierna al descubierto, blusa azul con rayas blancas. Ambas mujeres exudando belleza por los poros.

—Mira-nee ¿qué cenaremos?

—Guiso de pollo y papas.

—Oh que bien, traje las bebidas, licor para nosotros y jugo para Miner

—Sólo esperamos a que Natsu y Levy lleguen —antes de que siguiera, el suave sonido del timbre sonó. —Qué extraño pensé que Natsu tiene llave.

—No es mi papi, son otras personas —acotó con cautela la pelinegra. Las mujeres miraron la seriedad de la niña.

—No esperamos visitas y Elfman se fue de entrenamiento —intervino la mayor —Iré a ver.

La puerta se abrió revelando a dos hermosas mujeres. Una pelinegra de mirada seria y la otra una pelirrosa de sonrisa alegre. —¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó con recelo. Haciendo que la pelirrosa sonriera con altanería. Dicha mujer colocó su mano derecha sobre su pecho izquierdo. —Soy Meredy Dragneel, esposa de Natsu Dragneel y estoy aquí en busca de mi esposo —las expresiones de desconcierto en cada una de ellas, le brindo una felicidad abrumadora, riendo interiormente por la broma pesada. Siendo incapaz de contener su risa, estalló en tremenda carcajada.

"_Bien jugado Mer. Realmente no saben cómo reaccionar"_

Un escalofrió corrió en ambas mujeres. El aura de Mirajane hizo presencia, como presagiando que nada bueno ocurriría. Ambas mujeres saltaron hacia atrás y se pusieron en guardia, el poder de la albina no era nada gracioso. _"Vaya creo que se me pasó la mano"_ pensó Meredy mientras se relamía los labios. _"Sera una gran pelea"._

"_¿Meredy? Supongo que la pelinegra ha de ser Ultear y sin duda alguna, ellas dos ya son mujeres de mi amo… por Dios, él realmente consigue mujeres muy singulares"_ pensó divertida la morocha al ver a las cuatro mujeres que con la sola mirada se querían matar. Estaba por intervenir para poder calmar los ánimos. Cuando quedo congelada por las palabras de Lissana.

—Mira-nee recuerda que Natsu había mencionado que llegarían dos _fulanas_ como _nuestras sirvientas_ —mencionó con una sonrisa maliciosa. Esas palabras calmaron a Mirajane, quien comprendiendo que las 'fulanas' eran seguramente las mujeres que Natsu se había negado a explicar unos días antes ahora estaban en su puerta, sonrió por la astucia de su hermana.

Pero la sonrisa que Meredy mantenía se esfumó por completo. _"Esa perra me ha dicho fulana y sirvienta"_ la mujer hizo gala de su poder mágico. Lo mismo sucedía con Ultear, quien a pesar de aparentar ser una mujer fría y calculadora, todo cambiaba cuando herían su orgullo o la insultaban tan abiertamente.

Las hermanas Strauss no se quedaron atrás y cada una activó su magia; Satan Soul y Animal Soul respectivamente. Cana tomó a Minerva e hizo distancia entre ellas. Happy poseyendo la astucia de un felino, se escabulló antes de quedar atrapado en medio de la refriega venidera.

—Las sirvientas deben conocer su lugar —añadió la mayor con voz tétrica. Lissana con su forma de tigre se lanzó de manera frontal y directa; Mirajane aprovechó el ataque de su hermana y en un parpadeo desapareció. Meredy se movilizó al frente, siendo su especialidad la fuerza bruta; a la vez que Ultear se alistaba para recibir a Mirajane. El choque de las cuatro mujeres era inminente, pero antes de que la fatalidad sucediera fueron fuertemente aprisionadas por una especie de soga viviente. Las sogas se enrollaron velozmente; estrujando piernas y pechos en el proceso. —Ah —fue el gemido de cada una; imposibilitadas de moverse, mientras flotaba, lucharon por liberarse, pero después pararon al comprender que esa era la magia de Natsu.

••••

Después de unos segundos de forcejeo inútil, Natsu a paso solemne ingresó a la escena. Las mujeres tragaron duro al verlo. Sus ojos mostraban lo molesto que se encontraba. —Regrese a casa —pronunció lo obvio mientras ingresaba al hogar, seguido por las mujeres maniatadas. Cana lo siguió en silencio comprendiendo que no era el momento para bromear, Minerva por su parte no profirió palabra alguna; Happy no se había interesado en el conflicto, dedicando su mente a degustar de su comida favorita. Levy tampoco dijo algo para ayudar a su familia.

••••

Situó a Levy sobre un sofá desocupado, haciendo lo mismo segundos después, brevemente cerró los ojos mientras trataba de serenarse_. "Esto es mi culpa" _se dijo masajeándose las sienes._ "Por lo menos llegue a tiempo antes de que se mataran"_ se quedó viendo a las mujeres en el aire, con sus cuerpos aprisionados y las bocas amordazadas. —Happy ¿Qué sucedió? —su mirada negruzca con pupila roja había desaparecido.

El mencionado terminó de comer y se quedó viendo a las mujeres, alternando su vista entre ellas y Natsu, sus labios se curvaron en una mueca gatuna. —Natsu ellas están locas. Te aconsejó que las dejes, antes de que te contagien —respondió juguetonamente, ganándose una mirada furiosa de ellas—. Sí señor, ellas son causa perdidaauch —gimió cuando una pequeña estaca de hielo lo puyó en el trasero—. Minervaa —chilló para después lanzarse a los brazos de la pequeña, quien lo mimó para calmarlo.

"_No sé si reír o enfadarme"_ pensó y a Ultear le dio una mirada desaprobatoria.

Pasó su mano derecha por su cabello salmón, haciéndolo para atrás. —Cana, explícame que sucedió —su voz ya no denotaba enojo. Cana quien permanecía de pie sonrió, a paso provocativo se acercó a Natsu y se sentó sobre su regazo. Restregando su firme trasero contra el bulto del hombre de manera provocadora. —Verás~ —canturreó con alegría, sin dejar de excitarlo. _"Genial, la convertí en una ninfómana"_ de su espalda surgió una extremidad que ató a la morena, dejándola en igualdad de condiciones que las cuatro culpables. Suspiró cansado. —Minerva, ¿qué sucedió? —pidió con amabilidad a su última opción, rogando internamente que ella solucionará la cuestión. Minerva siendo una niña con el corazón lleno de inocencia, contó a detalle lo sucedido, sin dejar duda alguna y sin omitir sus impresiones. —Papá, esas mujeres querían hacerle daño a mis mamis —se quejó dando por terminado su relato.

"_Si, en otra ocasión lo mejor será preguntarle primero a Minerva que a las demás"_ pensó mientras le revolvía el cabello. —Entiendo. Pero recuerdas lo que mencione hace algunos días.

Minerva hizo un intento por recordar algo importante, pero después negó tristemente. —Lo siento, no lo recuerdo.

—Saa, no te preocupes —sus colas se retrajeron bajando a las mujeres, asegurándose de colocarlas en lados opuestos. Y que no se intentaran matar otra vez. —Hola Ultear, hola Meredy —saludó con una sonrisa afable. Admirando la belleza de cada mujer: los grandes pechos de Ultear que podían competir en tamaño con los de Mirajane y Cana, seguidos después por los de Lissana y Meredy. Sus ojos dieron en la peli-celeste, y suspiró resignado. —Oye —recriminó Levy.

—Hola Natsu —comentaron las dos, incomodas por el trato frio y severo que Natsu les había dado.

—Antes de que solucione el malentendido. Minerva, ellas son Ultear y Meredy. Al igual que Mirajane, Lissana, Cana y Levy, son mujeres a las cuales amo y adoro —sus palabras aunque se dirigían a la pelinegra, eran para todas, haciéndolas comprender que ahora ellas eran parte de su harén. Ultear y Meredy se emocionaron por las palabras del hombre, palabras que de algún modo habían eliminado la inseguridad en ellas. Minerva lo vio con intensidad, para después ver a las dos mujeres y, con Happy en sus brazos como si fuera un peluche, negó rotundamente a reconocerlas como madres. Natsu suspiró por enésima vez en este día. "_Bien, no puedo hacer nada_". Antes de que cualquiera hiciera algo, volvió a parlamentar: —Ahora que eso está aclarado, Meredy, Ultear, Mirajane y Lissana hagan las paces —ordenó, _"Esto sí puedo solucionarlo" _pensó_. _

—Que, si yo no hice nada —se defendió la maga de hielo.

—Pero no detuviste a Mer. Así que también es tu culpa.

—Ellas empezaron Tsu-kun —dijo con un tono meloso, haciendo énfasis en la cercanía que tenía con el hombre.

—Cierto, sólo nos defendimos —apoyó la mayor.

—Pero, no fue para que ameritara que nos llamaran sirvientas —musitó ofendida la peli-rosa.

Los dos pares de hermanas empezaron a discutir entre ellas, cada una defendiéndose y culpando a las otras por el inicio del conflicto. Haciendo caso omiso de las palabras del hombre. —Veo que no aprenden —dicho y hecho, las que discutían se encontraban de nuevo amordazadas y flotando en el aire. —¡¿Por qué yo también?! —exclamaron al unísono Cana y Levy, antes de que fueran amordazadas. —Ustedes de ahora en adelante son mis mujeres, y no quiero conflictos innecesarios. Además, es como dice el dicho: Todas hijas o todas entenadas.

—¿Yo también? —murmuró Minerva al sentirse aludida por la mención de hijas.

—Eh, claro que no. Sólo es una frase que significa un trato igual para todas.

—¿Igual? Entonces, ¿Por qué no soy tratada en igualdad? —la inocencia de Minerva era superior a cualquier cosa. Viendo el desconcierto en el rostro de su padre, aclaró la cuestión: —Tú siempre juegas con mis mamis todas las noches, ellas parecen divertirse mucho aunque les pegas ahí atrás.

Quedó boquiabierto por las palabras de Minerva, en un silencio sepulcral, mecánicamente giró su cabeza en busca de ayuda, pero sólo recibió una mirada maliciosa de ellas que decía: _"Apáñatelas solo"_, desilusionado encaró a su hija. —¿Eh? Ah, no. Veras… —tragó duro por lo imprevisto de la situación tratando de encontrar una explicación en que la niña no conociera aun un tema de adultos. Un gruñido proveniente de la pequeña lo hizo suspirar aliviado, brindándole la oportunidad perfecta para cambiar de tema. —Minerva, que te parece si cenamos.

La niña sonrió y de manera natural olvidó su pregunta. —Claro —dio un vistazo a las mujeres atadas con la magia de su padre—, pero mis mamis ¿no comerán? —su preocupación era más que evidente.

—Ja, ellas están castigadas por portarse mal —respondió. "_Además, a ellas les encanta otra clase de aperitivo, Que mejor manera de hacerlas que se lleven bien, que una candente orgia… aunque a Levy ya le di suficiente por un día_". En medio de sus pensamientos se dirigió a la cocina, dedicándose a servir tres porciones de comida. Se tomaron el tiempo para disfrutar de la comida que Mirajane amorosamente había preparado, la pequeña de vez en cuando soltaba halagos por tan deliciosa exquisitez.

••••

Natsu sonrió de lado, consciente del problema de intimidad en el hogar, le ordenó a Levy que se hiciera cargo de Minerva y Happy. La peli-celeste aceptó con gusto, feliz de poder convivir con la pequeña y así enseñarle un sinfín de cosas, ella se había impuesto la tarea de educar a Minerva en muchos aspectos que la pequeña pelinegra carecía.

"_Bien, ¿con quien debería iniciar?"_ pensó, su expresión se tornó seria ya que era una decisión difícil: Las hermanas Strauss, las hermanas que lo asesinaron y la ebria de amor; cada una con un cuerpo de infarto y más que deseosas de satisfacer su libido demoniaco. Si, una decisión difícil de realizar. _"Oh, ya recordé porque estamos en esta situación"_. Su magia comenzó a apretar a cada una de ellas, metiéndose por debajo de la ropa, en busca de prepararlas para una larga noche. Se quitó el pantalón y se sentó en el sofá, con su magia colocó de rodillas a Ultear y Mirajane. —Supongo que tienen hambre —dijo con un tono casual. Ultear no dudó ni un segundo para cumplir la orden, la inanición había hecho mella en su mente, pero Mirajane fue la que tomó la delantera. —No es justo —resopló la pelinegra—, que quieras monopolizarlo.

—Shoi sha prishmesrash (Soy la primera) —respondió la albina, dejando en claro su postura, por extraño que pareciera Ultear logró comprender esos balbuceos.

—Natsu, dile algo —rogó, como lo haría una niña cuando su hermana no quiere compartir el juguete.

"_Sorprendentemente, Ultear tiene un lado lindo… demasiado linda…"_ pensó extasiado. Era su deber, como hombre, hacerlo lo posible para complacerlas, su corazón se llenaba de un sentimiento indescriptible por el mero hecho de hacerlas felices; dio un pequeño vistazo a las otras tres femeninas, llevándose una grata sorpresa. —Deberían aprender de ellas —dijo, señalando a Lissana y Meredy, quienes debido a la excitación habían empezado a manosearse entre sí, primero caricias y luego besos candentes, explorando el cuerpo de _la nueva._ No hubo necesidad de más palabras: Mirajane finalmente cedió el juguete a _la nueva_, y la susodicha sin perder ni un ápice, lo devoró con presteza, dejando que el intenso sabor marcara su boca y deleitara su paladar.

—Mmm eshtrush bash (Te extrañe mucho)

—No hables con la boca llena —reprendió la albina mayor, olvidando que ella también tiene la costumbre de hablar cuando se come a Natsu. Con su lengua empezó un camino hacia la mandíbula del hombre, dejando chupetones a su paso. —Me debes muchas explicaciones… pero lo dejaremos para mañana —sentenció. Natsu sonrió de lado y procedió a besarla apasionadamente, con su mano derecha profundizo el beso y con la izquierda hizo lo mismo -profundizar el beso de Ultear-.

"_Bueno… parece que será una larga noche_" pensó al momento en que Cana chupaba sus bolas, haciendo dueto con la pelinegra.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•  
****ღ**  
**•**  
**•**

_A la mañana siguiente…_

La habitación perfumada por el aroma del intenso acto amoroso perpetrado la noche anterior y parte de la madrugada, se removió inquieto, causando que alguien bufara de molestia. Prefirió no abrir los ojos, dejando que su mente se deleitara con la sensación que le brindaba una lengua, que con premura limpiaba cada milímetro.

—Wow, ya está duro de nuevo —pronunció con asombro Ultear, dejando que la luz del sol bañara su desnudez, recostada al lado del hombre. Acariciándolo con dulzura.

—Hum, por supuesto, mi habilidad es de primera clase —dijo con orgullo la pelirrosa, deleitando su paladar.

—Después voy yo —pidió Cana ansiosamente, ya lista para ser empalada.

—Ustedes no se cansan —habló Mirajane con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, señal de haber limpiado su cuerpo del olor a sexo.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si él es un hombre maravilloso —desde el marco de la puerta, justo detrás de Mirajane, Lissana añadió con una sonrisa, feliz de ver a su persona amada ser amado.

—Y por sobre todo, un semental en la cama —las palabras de Cana sacaron una sonrisa en cada una.

—Una bestia que puede aguantar con todas nosotras —Ultear logró sacar un sonrojo en ellas.

—Oh Dioss que grandeee —musitó Meredy, al empezar a cabalgarlo. Apoyando sus manos sobre el tórax del hombre. A pesar de ser la menor, su libido era casi igual a las demás.

—Y las amo —finalizó el hombre; empezando el coito, tomó con fuerzas las caderas de Meredy. Ultear se encaramó encima de él, y con sus dedos ofreció su intimidad al hombre, quien con voracidad atendió la petición de su pelinegra.

Nuevamente la casa empezó a resonar con gemidos llenos de placer, que minutos después se volvieron alaridos de alegría. Una mañana típica en la residencia Strauss. Con el pasar del tiempo, Levy acompañada de Minerva y Happy hicieron su aparición, encontrándolos en el comedor haciendo un desayuno-almuerzo. Ese día finalizó con risas y otra ronda de alegría para las mujeres, quienes después del tercer día quedaron sin fuerzas para poder seguirle el ritmo al joven dragón. Ultear se las ingenió para sellar la habitación principal y de esa manera evitar un trauma en Minerva y Happy.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_En los grandes bosques y montañas que colindan con Magnolia._

—¡Diosss! ¡Por qué a mí! —exclamó al cielo, maldiciendo su mala suerte desde que salió de Magnolia en lo que debería ser una misión sencilla. Su apariencia, de una señorita de alta alcurnia había pasado a una desalineada; con pequeñas ramitas y hojas adornando su cabello dorado -ahora opaco-; su ropa hecha jirones. Y pequeños cortes por su rostro, brazos y piernas.

—Moo, esa mocosa del demonio. ¡Me las pagaras! —masculló, emprendiendo el camino de regreso al gremio. Maquinando un plan malvado para vengarse de la rubia pequeña, quien había probado ser un huracán fuera de control, con un sinfín de travesuras que sólo dificultaron su misión.

Se revolvió el cabello. —Mi paga se fue con ella…

••••

Sin que Lucy lo supiera, a su alrededor pululaba la razón de su desgracia. Mavis Vermillion con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se deleitaba con los quejidos de su víctima. Complaciéndose por sus jugarretas, como haberla desnudado 'accidentalmente' frente a los bandidos o haber colocado insectos en la comida de la rubia mayor o robarle toda la recompensa mientras Lucy la perseguía y cada vez que estaba cerca de atraparla un pequeño 'accidente' le ocurría, si definitivamente divertido.

—Jeje. Hija de White Rabbit, eres demasiado simple. Y ahora no tengo dudas, no heredaste el poder de White Rabbit. No representas ningún peligro, así que es momento de comenzar con mi regreso al mundo de los vivos.

Sus ojos fulguraron con malicia. _"Natsu Dragneel, serás mi próximo juguete",_ entre medio de sus pensamientos, disparó de sus dedos un imperceptible haz blanco, y con ello Lucy tropezó abruptamente.

••••

—Dios, ¿me odias?

Resignada decidió quedarse en esa posición, con el afán de espantar su mala racha. Y de esa manera pasaría varios días, sin dar señales de vida.

••••

Mavis aguardó con paciencia, pasó un día, y después dos, al octavo día su impresión sobre Lucy cambiaria dramáticamente. Primero pensó que había muerto ya que la rubia no mostraba señales de vida, ni respiración ni palpitar alguno, pero al anochecer del octavo día Lucy despertó con una tranquilidad aterradora, como si sólo hubiese dormido por unas horas.

••••

—¡Te tengo mocosa!

Exclamó al momento de agarrar a una persona en el aire, sus ojos chocolate se oscurecieron ligeramente, percibió como su víctima hacia el intento de escapar.

—No sé quién seas, pero no saldrás fácilmente de esta.

Ahora podía observar una figura fantasmagórica combinarse con el ambiente, brindando pequeños destellos cada vez que la luz de la Luna la golpeaba. Dicha niña dejó de luchar.

—A quien le dices mocosa, mocosa.

Lucy la soltó y de un brinco esquivó los feroces ataques de los árboles cercanos, de manera grácil y perfecta, apenas si su pie tocaba el suelo. En medio del aire desenvainó la daga, y con un brillo angelical envió un corte en dirección del espectro. Los árboles se posicionaron como escudos. Sin esperar a que el polvo se disipara, se lanzó al ataque. _"Capricornio, bríndame tu fuerza y perfora a mi enemigo"_ con un brillo singular, varias flechas fueron enviadas en dirección del espectro. _"Su poder no es normal, debo tomarla en serio, pensar que esa chiquilla tendría semejante sed de sangre…"_ mientras Capricornio atacaba por la izquierda, ella se fue en dirección contraria, sin temor alguno a las flechas del arquero. _"Urano Metria"_ algo en su interior le exhortaba a usar toda su fuerza. El ataque a quemarropa impactó en el sitio donde debería estar su enemigo, pero antes de causar daño alguno, las flechas y la magia fueron repelidas. Lucy con majestuosa agilidad esquivó las flechas; Capricornio no corrió con la misma suerte, con un brillo dorado desapareció.

—Craso error. Realmente eres _su _hija.

La figura de Mavis Vermillion se hizo presente. Sus ojos mostraban absoluto desprecio, acompañada de una sonrisa de superioridad. El aura de poder entró en escena, retumbando por las montañas.

Tragó fuerte, para espantar sus temores. —Entre nosotras, se nota a leguas quien es una mocosa —pronunció, poniendo énfasis en su voluptuosa delantera. Sabiendo de ante mano que está jugando con la muerte hecha persona, rio internamente al ver que sus palabras hicieron efecto en la rubia menor.

—Tú quieres morir joven, cumpliré tu deseo.

Lucy empuño con más fuerza de la normal su daga, y en su otra mano tres llaves empezaron a brillar. _"Leo, responde a mi llamado y lucha a mi lado. Aries, calma tu corazón y defiéndeme con valor. Tauro, sosiega tu pensamiento y corta a mi enemigo"._

"_Vaya, supongo que mi forma etérea será suficiente para vencerla. Tendré que hacer buen uso de toda la montaña, para aplastarla"_ Mavis se tornó seria, esquivó la primera ronda de ataques combinados de cuatro enemigos y con un movimiento de su mano las raíces surgieron del suelo con la intención de empalar todo a su paso. Aries hizo gala de sus poderes y cubrió a los demás.

—Jajajaja. Pecho plano, solo eres palabras—. De las primeras cosas que aprendió en batalla, era provocar a su enemigo, un enemigo furioso tiende a cometer errores. Y a esa opción apostaba su oportunidad de sobrevivir, pero no contaba con el hecho de que la rubia pequeña tenía un intelecto mayor a cualquiera.

—Je. Pechos de vaca, apuesto que solo están hechos de grasa.

"_Creo que no salió como debería"_ pensó Leo.

"_Debería ser la pequeña quien se enfurezca, y no Lucy"_ meditó Aries, pero no se atrevió a pronunciar algo.

—Muu. Lucy déjame demostrarle que eso es mentira, tus ubres no están hechas de grasa —comentó con la baba escurriendo de su boca, imaginándose tocar ese par de melones, estaba por seguir en su mórbida imaginación pero un golpe de Leo lo tranquilizó.

Lucy empezó a reverberar de ira. —Tú, pecho plano, ahora si te la vas a comer.

La lucha se llenó de insultos, Lucy poseía una gamma de insultos interminable y Mavis no se quedó atrás… en medio de los ataques siempre había espacio para insultar a la enemiga. 'Pecho plano' 'Pechos de vaca' 'Culo gordo' 'Poca femenina' 'Mocosa' 'Rubia oxigenada' 'Descerebrada' 'Enana'.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_Residencia Strauss. (Dragneel Harén)_

Meredy le dio un beso suave, transmitiendo sus más profundos sentimientos. —Hasta pronto —musitó con esperanza. Esa esperanza de poder vivir juntos, al lado de su nueva familia, sin temor a su pasado, sin miedo a las represalias que Grimorie Heart por abandonar al gremio. "_Para ser feliz, Grimorie Heart debe caer"_ pensó con resolución.

Ultear no se quedó atrás, sellando sus labios contra los Natsu. —Mi hombre, no importa que, te seguiré hasta el fin —juró mientras se miraban a los ojos, la oscuridad chocando contra el fuego, un fuego que la consumía continuamente.

—Ul, Mer. Llegaré sin importarme la distancia, y aplastaré a aquellos que las lastimen.

Las palabras de Natsu conmovieron sus corazones, aguantando las ganas de llorar se despidieron de la niña con un fuerte abrazo y un beso… emprendieron el camino.

—¿Volverán? —interrogó la pequeña, mirándolo en busca de esa seguridad que necesitaba.

—Sin duda lo harán. Te lo prometieron… y me asegurare de que cumplan esa promesa—respondió el padre adoptivo.

••••

Ambas mujeres se adentraron en medio del bosque, detuvieron su marcha. Conocían de antemano esa presencia mágica, permanecieron en silencio, sin moverse. Una ráfaga de viento movió las ramas de los arboles cercanos y un corte apareció en la mejilla izquierda de Ultear y otro en la mejilla derecha de Meredy.

—Sólo es una advertencia, vuelvan a atentar con la vida de Natsu y las asesino de la manera más cruel.

Después de breves segundos el instinto asesino desapareció.

—Mirajane Strauss es muy fuerte.

—No le importó que nos disculpáramos frente a todas… En serio lo ama con todo su ser… al igual que nosotras —añadió Ultear. Recordando que Mirajane no se pronunció cuando Natsu relató la batalla entre ellos tres, en cambio las demás aceptaron la disculpa que ellas dieron. Con la advertencia recibida se alejaron de Magnolia, en dirección del gremio oscuro. Sería cuestión de horas para que arribaran hasta el barco flotante, habían pasado una semana completa al lado del joven Dragneel.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_Es mejor pasar un rato colorado, que toda la vida descolorida._

_[By: Mi mami]_

_Algunos días después de la partida de Ultear y Meredy…_

Los magos de Fairy Tail lucían con un aspecto más animado, aunque aún les dolía la pérdida del pelinegro, pero fieles a las palabras de los maestros del gremio, sonreían y tomaban trabajos. Por ende, el gremio no contaba con la misma cantidad de todos los días. El día transcurrió sin ninguna novedad. El tercero fuera del gremio -visitando Phantom Lord- y el Cuarto revisando, aprobando y sellando las misiones realizadas.

Las puertas del gremio -siempre abiertas- dieron la bienvenida a uno de sus hijos que desde hace algún tiempo se encontraba en misión. Llegó exaltado, cuando arribó a la ciudad uno de sus conocidos le informó rápidamente de lo acontecido, desde un principio se negó a creer semejante tragedia. Buscó al mago de hielo, y eso acrecentó su temor.

—¿Dónde esta Gray? —interrogó a Macao, quien gracias a la experiencia pudo prever esta situación y por eso se había acercado al peli-azul.

Respiró hondo, la situación lo requería. —Siegran, sígueme —el tono empleado no dejaba lugar a replica. Wakaba acompañó a los magos a una mesa apartada.

••••

Natsu vio el momento en que Siegran regresó al gremio. _"Se parecen demasiado, y eso me da rabia"_ el vaso que tenía en la mano se fragmentó dramáticamente, las heridas se empezaron a regenerar con rapidez, por fortuna todas las mujeres del harén estaban de misión o de compras. Natsu desde lejos observó el desarrollo de los eventos, sin perder detalle alguno de Siegran y Erza. Siegran por un lado mostraba una expresión de consternación y tristeza como nunca hubiese imaginado ver en el peli-azul, pero eso sólo hacia hervir su ira. Los recuerdos de los asesinos de sus amigos no podían ser olvidados. Y Erza, su expresión era un poema de emociones: culpa, tristeza, alegría, dolor. _"¿En qué piensas?" _pensó. Perdido en sus cavilaciones no se percató de la cercanía de su antiguo amigo.

—Natsu, hablemos —pronunció con tono seguro. Las hadas permanecieron inmóviles, atentos a intervenir si se diera el caso, la tensión era palpable.

"_Bien, es hora de poner mi plan en marcha"_ pensó con malicia el joven asesino.

—Claro, Siegran. Hablemos.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Hola. Mi más sincera disculpa por la inactividad, siempre sigo vivito y coleando. [Al final dejo un bonus(soborno)]

Bueno. He aquí el capítulo 9, después de mucho tiempo. La falta de motivación siempre es algo que me jode, las ideas las tengo pero no me siento motivado. Se suponía que este capítulo era para el viernes pasado, pero algunas cosas sucedieron y me atrase. ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Me aman?

Tareas cumplidas y por cumplir:

Edad del Rey [Listo].

Levy para el harén en alma y cuerpo [Listo].

Gajeel x Levy [Destruido].

Encuentro entre Ultear-Meredy con las demás chicas [Listo].

Las chicas se enteran del primer encuentro entre Ultear-Meredy y Natsu [Listo].

Desenlace Lucy Heartphilia, Loke, Aries, Taurus, Sagitario (vencido) versus Mavis Vermillion [Pendiente].

Desenlace del reencuentro de Siegran y Natsu [Pendiente].

Erza para el harén [Pendiente].

RINCON DE REVIEWS:

Agradezco enormemente los 114 reviews, 81 fanfictioneros que agregaron mi historia a favoritos y 75 fanfictioneros que siguen mi historia. Son demasiados para nombrarlos uno por uno. Siempre respondo los reviews por MP y los que no se pueden por ese medio…

Al Guest 10/Junio/2015

Sí. ¡VIVO! ¡VIVO! Muajajajaja. Y volví a revivir. Sé que a todos les dio tristeza lo de Gray y Juvia, y tenía planeado que Juvia no entraría al harén, siempre hubo amistad entre Natsu y Gray, por lo que Natsu jamás le hubiese bajado la novia, por muy rica que estuviera. Buena pregunta. Natsu obtiene los poderes de las mujeres que marcó, eso lo explicare más adelante.

A Luis salamanca 12/Junio/2015

Viejo, gracias por el doble review. Perdón, al final fueron casi cuatro meses. He estado hasta el cuello de la universidad. Hare lo imposible para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

A E.N.D 14/Sep/2015

Erza, Erza, Erza. Muy pronto. Espéralo.

**Como siempre, agradezco los reviews. No se olviden del bonus. **

Además a favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme las bolas y salir corriendo.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

**[BONUS]**

Con una toalla empezó a secar su cuerpo. —Ufff hacerlo con todas ellas es agotador.

Se vistió con tranquilidad, quedando con el traje que lo hacía lucir elegante y pulcro a la vista de cualquiera, y deseable a los ojos de cualquier doncella. —Se me había olvidado, pero tengo que hablar con Lucius NacGrow.

Antes de salir del hogar, deleitó sus ojos al ver los cuerpos desnudos de sus mujeres. Ellas dormían plácidamente en la habitación; Ultear sobre Meredy, presionando sus pechos entre sí; Lissana abrazando tiernamente a Mirajane; Cana con una sonrisa de satisfacción y Levy con las piernas abiertas. Satisfecho por su proeza, salió de la casa en busca de privacidad.

De su mano se elevó una pequeña esfera, después de unos segundos una voz comenzó a reverberar.

—Hola, ha pasado tiempo Natsu.

El tono usado era sin duda de un hombre entre sus cuarentas. Un hombre de facciones duras; cabello plateado; piel morena y ojos penetrantes.

—Ciertamente Lucius, perdona por la demora. Algunas cosas sucedieron y se me olvidó llamarte.

—¡Oh! No te preocupes, mi hermosa Belly me contó lo sucedido. Mi más sincero pésame.

—Gracias Lucius… pero, sé que mandarías a Bell si no fuera por cualquier cosa.

—Ciertamente, tengo algunas dudas, aunque ya empecé las preparaciones…

De ese modo comenzó una charla que se extendió por una hora.

••••

En la cocina del hogar una pequeña apoyada sobre un taburete hacia lo posible, moviendo la sartén y el fuego a baja presión. Se movió con cautela y llegó al refrigerador, sacó un galón de jugo y estaba por servir algo de tomar.

—¿Tienes hambre?

La voz masculina la sorprendió, por el susto dejó caer el jugo, a milímetros del suelo la magia de su padre sostuvo el vaso y el galón.

—E-eh perdón. Y-yo no qui-se… intentaba hacer el desayuno para todos —pronunció con pena, por pensar que se estaba sobrepasando.

—Eso es bueno Minerva, así que no debes sentirte culpable. Que te parece si te ayudo.

—Por supuesto, me alegraría mucho.

Y con armonía, se dedicaron a preparar un exquisito desayuno, siendo admirados en silencio por Cana, Ultear y Levy. El corazón de cada una comenzó a latir como loco, emocionadas de ver a Natsu en la faceta de padre y marido dedicado.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Como siempre, agradezco los reviews. Me motivan a escribir.

Saludos, hasta la próxima.


	10. El Rey X: La caída de Titania

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2016!**

Perdonen la demora, muchas cosas han pasado en mi vida. Pero bueno… aquí está el capítulo de esta perversa historia. Después de mucho tiempo al fin llegue al capítulo decimo, y wow sorpresa una tras otra. El arco del Rey casi está por llegar a su desenlace, las relaciones amorosas han sido fundamentadas. Y de seguro, quieren leer lo que hace tiempo estaba planeado. Siempre me pronuncie como fanático del NaEr [Natsu y Erza], desde esa saga [Torre del Paraíso] pensé que terminarían juntos, lastimosamente [Soy consciente de ello] terminara en un NaLu, pero me conformó con mi historia y mis traducciones.

"_Pensamientos"_

—Diálogos

-aclaraciones-

«Técnicas»

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

EL REY X: La caída de Titania.

Se quedó quieta, —Natsu —Mirajane murmuró casi de manera inaudible, de pie en la puerta del gremio. Con su cabello blanco recogido en una coleta; blusa monocromática que enmarcaba sus pechos de manera provocadora y un pantalón entallado. _"Ufff vaya que la misión no me tomó mucho tiempo"_ pensó al ver a Siegran encarando al pelirrosa. Una mirada del hombre le bastó para comprender lo que él requería. "_Allí está"_ se dijo al ver a una dubitativa Titania, que hacia el intento de ponerse de pie pero no se atrevía. _"Jo supongo que es hora"_, con rapidez se colocó frente a Erza. Sin siquiera un «Hola», tomó con presteza la mano de la pelirroja y se la llevó lejos del gremio, con un objetivo en mente. _"Será mejor que no decepciones a Natsu… no otra vez, Erza"_ de manera inconsciente apretó su agarre, obteniendo un quejido de Erza y que la pelirroja se parará en seco.

—Mira. ¿Por qué? —quiso saber la razón del raro actuar de La Demonio, ahora las dos estaban fuera del gremio.

Mirajane la encaró, sujetó con fuerzas los hombros de la pelirroja. —Tú quieres estar con Natsu —afirmó, con sus hermosos ojos celestes escaneando cada ápice del rostro ruborizado de Erza.

Las palabras de la albina la sorprendieron de sobremanera, incapaz de gesticular palabra alguna, guardó silencio debatiéndose internamente entre el rosa o el azul, el valor que había reunido se esfumó al ver a Siegran después de tanto tiempo. Pero el vivo recuerdo de Natsu y Levy, reavivó su deseo. —Natsu —susurró entre dientes.

—Yo te enseñare a complacerlo —profesó la albina justo en su oído izquierdo, lo mordió ligeramente, cosa que aumentó el sonrojo de Titania.

"_Y__um, disfrutare esto"_ pensó la albina, sonriendo de lado. A su mente regresó el recuerdo de Natsu y la posición que él le había otorgado.

**FLASHBACK**

_Algunos días antes…_

En la privacidad de su oficina, Natsu jaló a Mirajane, obligándola a sentarse sobre su regazo, para comodidad de ella. Posó sus manos sobre el suave vientre de su chica, con cariño y dulzura acarició la piel tersa; hundiendo su rostro en el cabello sedoso dejó que el delicioso aroma embriagara cada uno de sus sentidos, ese olor tan a ella, único y sin igual. —Mirajane Strauss te amo… —sus palabraa eran sentimientos sinceros—. Quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos. Que lleves a mi primogénito en tu vientre —añadió mientras entraba a un profundo letargo, al lado de ella se podía permitir ser sincero.

Por su parte la albina se tapó la boca para no demostrar la inmensa alegría que esas palabras le otorgaron. Ese sincero «Te amo» fue más que suficiente para conmoverla hasta las lágrimas. —Yo también te amo… te amo tanto que me volvería loca sin estar a tu lado —juró con solemnidad, así como lo haría una reina a su rey. Se enjuagó las lágrimas y apoyó su peso en él, dejando que el delicioso calor la confortara.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•  
****ღ**  
**•**  
**•**

La mujer que dentro de poco tiempo pasaría a ser «de Dragneel», despertó; notando la ausencia de luz en la habitación _"Ya es de noche"_ aseguró mientras acariciaba las manos del hombre que amaba, comparando la grandeza de esas manos contra las suyas. Él entrelazó su mano con la de ella, como señal de que estaba despierto.

Bañados por la luz del astro plateado, Natsu cavilaba sin cesar en aquello que lo perturbaba. _"Por el bien de mi venganza… Gray y Juvia… sin importar cuál sea la verdad, nunca perdonare a esos desgraciados, el maldito peli-azul y la puta pelirrosa… los destruiré"_ prometió en honor a la memoria de aquellos seres perdidos. _"Erza es el primer paso, ella que comparte un pasado con Siegran, él volverá dentro de poco tiempo__... Pero, y si no es culpabl-__" _las dudas se acumulaban en su corazón, pero fue interrumpido.

—¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo? —musitó la albina, en algún momento ella se había puesto de pie, observándolo directamente.

Natsu dudó por un segundo en responder, pero fiel a su forma de ser, espantó su temor más profundo _"No quiero perderte, pero…_" y habló: —Mira, quiero a Erza en mi cama.

La mencionada volteó el rostro. —Me niego —pronunció con un deje de tristeza, alejándose unos centímetros de él. Triste por no ser lo suficiente mujer como para borrar el amor que él tenía por _esa_.

Natsu presionó. —Es una orden.

—No quiero —su respuesta fue clara, quería alejarse, pero sus pies no se lo permitieron.

—Te obligaré —amenazó, aunque él mismo sabía que jamás lo haría.

—Nunca lo harías —pronunció con seguridad, esa seguridad que le había otorgado las palabras del pelirrosa un par de horas antes. Palabras sinceras.

Natsu cerró los ojos, y sonrió con ironía. —Me conoces demasiado bien, Mira. Perdona por la estupidez que dije antes —dijo, aun sentado y ella de pie, los dos iluminados tenuemente por la Luna. Estuvieron inmersos en un silencio, no un silencio incómodo, sino más bien un silencio reconfortante, algo que sólo ellos sabían apreciar.

Mirajane bufó con molestia. —¿Por qué? —su voluntad comenzó a ceder, aunque no sería fácil convencerla por completo.

—Ella aún está presente en una pequeña parte de mi corazón… la ame por muchos años, un amor que a pesar de la intervención de Igneel, aún persiste en mí. Quiero estar contigo, pero también quiero estar con Lissana, Cana, Levy, Ultear, Meredy. Las amo sin duda alguna… pero quiero a Erza —pronunció, ahora de pie, viendo esos orbes celestes que lo deslumbraban. Con sus rostros a escasos centímetros, él siendo ligeramente más alto.

"_Nos ama, pero no la ha olvidado"_ pensó. —Ella no te merece… te rechazó —argumentó, aunque tuvo que recurrir a un golpe tan bajo.

Natsu sonrió con inocencia. —Pero es gracias a eso, que somos uno —intentó besarla pero ella se apartó con brusquedad.

Interpuso sus brazos como un escudo. —Lo sé… pero… la amas más que a nosotras —era consciente de ese favor que le hizo la pelirroja, pero tenía miedo de perderlo, porque sabía del amor profundo que él tenía hacia la pelirroja, ese amor que lo podría llevar a la muerte, un amor que lo podía cambiar por completo. Y eso ya había sido demostrado hace casi un año.

Natsu dio una pequeña risa. —Tonta~ —respondió divertido—. Podre amarla, pero no más que a ti, ya que tú eres mi mujer— la besó con brusquedad, en un beso anhelante, tomando posesivamente la cintura femenina. Ella se resistió al principio pero fue cuestión de segundos para que su espíritu flaqueara.

Con un hilo de saliva de por medio y respirando agitadamente pronunció: —Sé eso también… yo y cinco más, somos tus mujeres.

Natsu la arrinconó contra el escritorio, buscó con anhelo su oreja y la mordió levemente. —Pero Mirajane Strauss es la que manda sobre las demás... entonces… cumple mis deseos…

En medio de su parlamento había dejado un rastro de besos en su níveo cuello, quitando eróticamente la tira de la blusa negra; besó el hueco de la clavícula, deleitándose por los dulces gemidos que Mirajane quería contener.

—No te importa que método use…—pronunció con la voz quebrada en placer.

—Dejare a tu criterio el cómo lo harás _***kiss***_ rómpela _***kiss***_ despedázala _***kiss***_ quebrántala _***kiss***_ destrúyela y crea a una nueva _***kiss***_ no importa. Sólo quiero que sea mía.

Con habilidad la subió sobre el escritorio, abrió las piernas de su chica -no sin antes destrozar el pantaloncillo negro y las bragas de encaje del mismo color- para luego silbar de felicidad. —Mira que chica sucia, cuan empapada estás —dijo con un deje lascivo en su voz.

—Tonto ah~ cállate nn~ y convénceme~ —exigió, dando gala a su posición de mujer principal en el harén Dragneel.

Sin más palabras, mordisqueó el botón rosa, Mirajane instintivamente enrolló sus piernas alrededor de su cabeza incitándolo a continuar, se recostó en la superficie dura de caoba sin importarle lo más mínimo las cosas que lanzó al suelo, aunque no llegó a escuchar el sonido del golpe. Con sus pechos subiendo y bajando, su mirada descubrió a dos personas ocultas en la penumbra, observándola. Pero antes de pronunciar algo, su cuerpo tembló de gozo. —Ahhhhh~ Diossss~ Ahhhh~ Natsuuuu~.

El hombre sonrió con lascivia, una pequeña señal y los dos sujetos se mostraron; Mirajane en medio de su letargo se sorprendió enormemente al reconocer a los sujetos.

—Supongo que Mira necesita mi armamento pesado —dijo en voz alta uno de ellos, sonriendo con prepotencia. Mirajane estaba por protestar, pero sus brazos fueron agarrados con fuerza por el sujeto que había hablado, y restregó su pene con fervor contra su boca, obligando su entrada a la cavidad bucal

—Mi reina necesita ser atendida como se merece —añadió el pelirrosa, le dio la vuelta y separando las nalgas para mejor acceso, penetró el ano de su hembra de un simple y llano golpe. Los gemidos de Mirajane fueron acallados por la anatomía del primer sujeto.

Algunos minutos después un fuerte viento movió las cortinas permitiendo que la claridad de la noche penetrara en el recinto, mostrando en todo su esplendor el acto sexual entre Mirajane Strauss y tres Natsus; golosamente mamaba el miembro de uno, mientras era penetrada por los otros dos, todo eso sobre el escritorio. La oficina se inundó de exclamaciones orgásmicas. Y al final un _«Lo haré»_ por parte de Mirajane selló el trato.

**END FLASHBACK**

Mirajane regresó del recuerdo candente de su primera experiencia con tres hombres. _"Natsu es muy peligroso…" _movió sus piernas de manera inquieta_ "…demasiado"_. Decidida a cumplir con su papel, no esperó más y se llevó a Erza a un destino incierto.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_De regreso al gremio…_

Natsu sonrió internamente al ver como Mirajane cumplía con su pedido. _"Las cosas van como lo había previsto"_ se dijo.

El cuarto maestro observó por completo el gremio, notando la tensión que gobernaba el ambiente, algunos miembros de manera disimulada los observaban, mientras otros permanecían de pie para intervenir rápidamente. _"Debo hacer tiempo para Mirajane…ya sé cómo" _se dijo. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo por un lado, y habló con parsimonia:

—Pero antes debo hacer el papeleo sobre tu misión. Cosas de rutina —anotó, cerca de ir por los papeles a la oficina.

—¿Rutina? Eso es más importante que Gray —recriminó Siegran. Parando en seco al Dragneel, reavivando la preocupación de los demás.

—No lo menciones —masculló molesto, para segundos después recuperar la compostura—. Cálmate. Comprendo cómo te sientes, pero necesitas tranquilizarte.

Esas últimas palabras eran para sí mismo. Siegran lo miró resignado y asintió. —Está bien, Natsu.

En silencio subieron al segundo piso. Siegran en ese momento fue consciente, de la jerarquía de sus posiciones, al estar frente a la oficina que sólo podía ocupar el maestro. _"El cuarto maestro… supongo que ahora, debo llamarlo maestro"_ se dijo, aunque un extraño sentimiento invadía su corazón. Aun cuando eran niños, él consideró al pelirrosa como alguien inmaduro y en muchas ocasiones demasiado tonto. _"¿Por qué él?"._ Estaba implícito en su naturaleza el compararse con cualquiera y siempre anhelar ser el mejor, negó y se deshizo de esos sentimientos.

—Siéntate —ordenó, observándolo con la mirada afilada digna de un dragón. Estar en el trono de maestro le proporcionaba una presencia poderosa e intimidante que afectaba a cualquiera. Siegran tomó asiento…

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_Al mismo tiempo en la parte trasera de la casa Strauss [Harén Dragneel]… _

Natsu estaba con el torso al descubierto enseñando un tatuaje en el cuello de color negro «Nec possum tecum vivere, Nec sine te. 4» pantalones cortos azules y los pies descalzos; Minerva por su parte usaba una playera blanca holgada, pantalones cortos y zapatos deportivos; su cabello amarrado en una cola.

—Minerva antes de empezar debes entender algo —pronunció con calma.

Ella guardó silencio, prestando absoluta atención a las palabras de su padre. Al mismo tiempo que trataba de calmar su respiración a causa del calentamiento previo.

—La debilidad de cualquier mago es su magia misma.

La pequeña lo miró con confusión, esperando el resto de la charla.

—Verás, la magia no es eterna. Cualquier mago termina cansado después de cierto tiempo… y eso se convierte en su perdición.

Minerva asintió. —Entiendo… pero entonces sólo hay que ganar antes de cansarse —afirmó con entusiasmo.

Alguien se acercó a ellos dos, pantalones blancos pegados al cuerpo mostrando su firme trasero, un blusa que dejaba al descubierto su delineado abdomen y a la vez que enseñaba un sostén amarillo; un libro bajo el brazo remataba a la sensual mujer. —Eso puede ser cierto, pero también existen varios modos para sellar la magia de cualquiera —interrumpió Levy. Estaba presente desde que Natsu empezó con el dichoso entrenamiento, sólo para asegurarse de que hiciera las cosas bien—. Esposas que restringen cualquier magia— acomodó sus gafas, dispuesta a explicarle a la pequeña los muchos métodos conocidos para suprimir a un mago.

Natsu se mareó después de los primeros cinco minutos de platica educativa, en cambio Minerva estaba maravillada de la inteligencia de la peli-azul, algo que comentó inocentemente. —Wow, mami Levy sí que sabes mucho.

La aludida se sonrojó ligeramente por el halago, volteando su rostro para ocultar su rubor. _"Moo no estoy acostumbrada a la honestidad de Minerva". _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el pelirrosa tomó su cintura, presionándola contra sí mismo.

—Verdad que sí. Levy es, sin duda alguna, la mujer más inteligente del mundo —dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Levy sintió el torso del hombre, sus pechos se presionaron contra él. _"Es un tramposo… estar medio desnudo… decirme palabras lindas… todo él… es hacer trampa"_ hundió su rostro para aspirar el aroma del pelirrosa, su cuerpo sufrió un espasmo leve, señal de su creciente excitación.

Natsu sonrió. Se acercó al oído de su musa, la mordió ligeramente, haciéndola temblar. —Levy, cuando Minerva se distraiga te voy a dar duro contra el muro.

A Levy le temblaron las piernas, levantó su rostro para mirarlo con ansiedad. —A-pre-su-ra-te —gesticuló, arrastrando cada silaba del modo más sensual posible, usando una voz sedosa, acariciando con las yemas la piel masculina.

Natsu tragó duro, a punto de arrancarle cada prenda y hacerla gritar como una posesa. Pero el sonido de sorpresa de Minerva regresó sus pies a la tierra. —¿Minerva que has aprendido —cuestionó, temiendo internamente que la niña empezara el interrogatorio sobre cosas de adultos.

La niña los miraba con curiosidad, pero respondió a la pregunta del hombre, guardando las preguntas sinfín sobre el juego que tenían ellos. —Esos que dependen totalmente de su magia, tienden a perder en un enfrentamiento de cuerpo a cuerpo… o por agotamiento de magia… ¿Papi sabes pelear sin magia? —colocó su dedo en sus labios, observando como su madre se retiraba con un caminar gracioso -contoneando las caderas-.

Natsu quedó algo embobado al ver la faceta provocadora de su pequeña peli-azul. _"¿Debería crear otro clon?"_ pensó con seriedad. Sopesando la posibilidad de un trio con su maga del Solid Script. _"Bueno… no se puede todo en este mundo… ya están cuatro clones en funcionamiento"_ cabeceó de manera pensativa.

—Claro que sí, Minerva. Es por eso que te enseñare mi forma de pelear.

La pequeña lo miró de forma entusiasmada_. "Seré alguien fuerte…" _se dijo, recordando la fuerza que Natsu había mostrado al enfrentar a Jiemma.

—Bueno, lo básico serán los movimientos de control de fuerza y luego seguirán las maneras de respirar.

Con eso dicho, instruyó a la pequeña para que repitiera los movimientos de pelea de un Dragón Slayer. _"Bueno, le tomara un par de horas perfeccionarlo… más que suficiente_". —Minerva repite la secuencia mil veces —ordenó.

—Muy bien —respondió la pequeña, ya habiendo memorizando la secuencia de su padre—. ¿Iras a jugar con mami Levy?

Natsu casi se atraganta con su saliva. _"No sé si lo hace a propósito" _se cuestionó viendo la sonrisa inocente de Minerva y dudando de esa sensación de inocencia que emanaba la niña_…"Bueno… ha sido culpa mía, que ella nos atrapara en momentos incomodos"_ se rascó la nuca, sin saber bien que hacer, preguntándose si cada padre pasaba por ese dilema.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_De regreso al gremio…_

Natsu finalizó de sellar el reporte de la misión que Siegran había completado con éxito.

_Fairy Tail. _

_Miembro del gremio: Siegran Fernández. _

_Nivel: Clase S._

_Investigación de Avatar. _

_Nivel de misión: Clase S _

_Completada._

_Después de quince días de observación. Siegran Fernández determinó por juicio propio que el gremio Avatar es potencialmente peligroso. Los miembros principales son adoradores del mago oscuro Zeref, emplean la magia oscura con el propósito de regresarlo a la vida. Por ende cada cabecilla fue capturado y entregado a la prisión mágica 'El Cubo'. De los documentos recuperados, el 100% han sido puestos a disposición del consejo mágico. Además de información sobre las células de dicho gremio. _

_Firma y sella._

_Natsu Dragneel, Cuarto Maestro._

Natsu apreció con satisfacción el reporte. Después de todo, como maestro, era responsable de los aciertos o desaciertos de cada hada. _"Que mal que ahora ya no pueda realizar misiones, pero toda dificultad es una bendición disfrazada… después de todo, es gracias a mi tiempo libre que logre formar una familia". _Sus ojos cambiaron, a un verde de profunda oscuridad. _"Supongo que mis clones se verán afectados si me tardo más de lo previsto"._

—Natsu exijo conocer todo sobre la muerte de Gray —Siegran había perdido la paciencia, ansiaba conocer los hechos tal cual como eran. La versión que conocía era -según él- algo confusa, distorsionada e incompleta. Se había comportado, pero al ver la actitud despreocupada de su antiguo amigo, fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—Ahora es maestro, Siegran —respondió conservando la serenidad, era extraño, pero su mente se mantenía en calma. Si esta discusión hubiera sucedido unos meses antes, sin duda alguna, ya se hubiese lanzado a los golpes. _"¿He madurado?"_.

—Eso es lo de menos —respondió, con molestia por el tono usado y la intención oculta en ellas.

—Cierto, pero ahora me debes respeto.

—El respeto se gana.

—Vaya, no eres quien para decirme eso —emuló con una sonrisa altanera, haciéndole recordar la traición de esa vieja promesa.

—Aun sigues siendo un inmaduro, deberías superarlo. ¡Fue mi error, pero tú lo has hecho más grande! —golpeó el escritorio con los puños, frustrado consigo mismo, nuevamente estaba escondiéndose y echándole la culpa a Natsu.

—¡No digas estupideces! ¡Lo hubieras dicho desde un principio! —Natsu se exaltó de igual manera, disgustado por muchas cosas. Aunque por dentro su pensar fuera distinto. _"Jajajaja. Esto es divertido, aún no sabes que Erza ya está en la palma de mi mano"_ meditó. _"Este será un juego interesante, quiero experimentar con la magia de Levy y de Cana"_ su espalda comenzó a temblar, anticipándose al placer de una buena pelea.

Siegran no se dejó intimidar. —Ja. No tenía por qué rendirte cuentas —la sangre le hervía, y consecuentemente sólo exteriorizaba su verdadero sentir.

Natsu apretó los dientes dejando que Siegran viera su expresión de ira… le dio la espalda y sin que el peli-azul lo viera, su ira cambió a una expresión de villanía. —Será mejor que solucionemos todo esta mierda fuera del gremio.

Escuchó las palabras del pelirrosa, quien estaba ya de cuclillas listo para salir por la ventana. _"No necesito hacer algo estúpido… debo calmarme y ha-"_ su pensamiento fue interrumpido.

—Tú mataste a Gray —dijo sin mirarlo. No esperó una respuesta y salió del gremio, segundos después, siendo seguido por el peli-azul.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Siegran llegó medio minuto después a un claro: pasto verde, rodeado por algunos árboles y un tapiz de diversas flores, las cuales emitían un fuerte aroma. Natsu lo miraba desde el otro lado con la respiración agitada, aunque ambos corrieron el mismo trayecto, el pelirrosa, por alguna extraña razón, estaba más cansado.

—¡Dije que tú mataste a Gray! —dijo con la ira palpable en sus palabras, ya recuperando la respiración. _"Maldita sea… es demasiado para mi cuerpo_" se dijo con frustración. _"Aunque eso es bueno… Siegran es perfecto para probar mi poder reducido a una quinta parte"._

—¡Eso es una idiotez! —exclamó iracundo, se sentía insultado de gran manera. La rabia cegó su juicio, y no pensó en la posibilidad de que su hermano gemelo estuviese involucrado, un error que pagaría caro.

—Ninguna, tú lo mataste y eso jamás lo perdonare —su voz adquirió un aire frio y sin sentimientos._ "Ya no importa nada más"_ su mirada se oscureció, con los puños arremangados dio tiempo para que su otrora amigo se preparara para la batalla. _"Este es el final, viejo amigo"._ La resolución que mostraba su mirada daba a entender que no le importaba si tenía o no la razón, adoptando la pose de combate que siempre lo caracterizó se lanzó al ataque.

Viendo que Natsu se mostraba serio, optó por prepararse para una lucha sin cuartel. —¡Jamás haría algo así, Natsu!

—¡No escuchare nada más! —de un impulso se encontraba tirando un golpe directo al rostro del peli-azul, la distancia que los había separado fue nula en casi un parpadeo.

—¡Maldita sea, quien crees que soy! —esquivó el golpe y contratacó, mandando a Natsu hacia la izquierda gracias a un golpe en el costado. _"Maldición… creo que puedo detenerlo… no ha cambiado para nada, siempre atacando de frente"._

"_Siegran, sólo debes confiarte… eso será tu perdición"_ volvió a la carga, ahora atacando por el lado derecho, lanzó una patada descendente que Siegran sin mucha dificultad esquivó. —¡Un doble cara! —aunque sus palabras y actos demostraran inmadurez, todo era una farsa. _"Él ataca por la izquierda, cerca de las costillas"_ y acorde a su pensamiento Siegran lo golpeó en el costado izquierdo, en el momento en que Siegran lo rozó Natsu se impulsó al lado contrario, aparentando haber sido alcanzado por el ataque.

Siegran se lanzó, atacándolo continuamente, puñetazos, patadas; acertando cada uno. Con el objetivo de no alargar la lucha. —¡Debes regresar a tus cabales! —exclamó, sabía que Natsu era un experto en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y además su resistencia era mucho mayor a cualquiera de Fairy Tail. _"Perdón Natsu… pero iré con todo"_ confiaba en su fuerza pero aun desconocía el hecho de que Natsu ya no era un no-mago. Un sentimiento de superioridad invadió su ser_. "Terminare esto rápido"_ se dijo, confiando plenamente en su poder.

Natsu de reojo observó la posición del sol. _"Bien… estamos cerca del ocaso"_ siguió defendiéndose del ataque férreo de su otrora amigo. De su espalda baja surgió una extensión de «Sucoropendra» que se arrastró vertiginosamente hacia Siegran, capturó uno de los pies causando que él perdiera el equilibrio. Antes de que Siegran diera contra el suelo, desde la sombra del pelirrosa surgió la punta de una espada desenvainada justo por debajo de su enemigo, perforándole la espalda en el momento en que Siegran finalmente tocó suelo. _"El daño ya está hecho"_ pensó al ver como su oponente de una pirueta se ponía de pie sin siquiera notar el ataque, extrañamente no tenía ningún rasguño.

"_Maldición, que es esa cosa"_ asombrado al ver como más 'cosas' surgían de Natsu, _"dos… cuatro… ocho… no sé, pero esto no me gusta"_ estaba tan inmerso en la batalla, pensando en formas para vencerlo, que no se percató que había dejado de percibir el intenso aroma de las flores del prado. Si sólo hubiese reparado en ese detalle su derrota pudiese -probablemente- haber sido evitada.

"_¡Flechas celestiales!"._ Su estrategia era atacarlo a larga distancia, unió las manos y después de que se formara el sello mágico color ámbar, su ataque fue disparado contra Natsu, quien se defendió usando cada extensión de su cuerpo. El ataque no duró más de cinco minutos, pero cualquiera que estuviese viendo se asombraría del espectáculo: Natsu permaneciendo inmóvil con los brazos cruzados hacia uso de su magia peculiar destruyendo cada flecha a escasos centímetros de impactarlo, sin importar el ángulo de ataque. _"Realmente se ha hecho más fuerte desde que me fui… que estúpido fui al subestimarlo_". Ahora veía a Natsu bajo una luz diferente, por ende decidió cambiar de plan. Empezó a elevar su poder mágico, llamando la atención de Natsu. _"¡Meteoro!"_ En un parpadeo desapareció, instantes después reapareció al lado izquierdo de Natsu, enviando una patada directo a la cabeza del pelirrosa, seguro de golpearlo. Todas las extremidades color sangre se dirigieron para bloquearlo, Siegran sonrió confiado. _"No me detendrás así"_ su ataque cortó a través de la defensa; Natsu se agachó, esquivando por poco el golpe.

"_Vaya… Sucoropendra es inútil contra Meteoro, pero la velocidad de recuperación es sorprendente"._

Se conocían desde pequeños, y en más de una ocasión lucharon por el afán de probar sus fuerzas. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Siegran volvió a presionar, mandando ataques a una velocidad prodigiosa, aunque Natsu no se quedaba atrás. Los dos hombres luchando por convicciones diferentes: Siegran por enseñarle la verdad y Natsu por diversión disfrazada de rencor. Durante varios minutos se dio el intercambio de golpes, aunque Siegran usara una de sus magias más temibles estaba siendo igualado por su otrora amigo.

"_Genial, como era de esperarse de un mago clase S del gremio. La magia de Levy también se puede usar como apoyo, es ideal para alguien como yo_" sonrió con malicia. Tomó distancia, y en el aire escribió 'Niebla' las letras se deshicieron y en cuestión de segundos fue rodeado de niebla, dificultando la visión de Siegran. O eso pensó Natsu, pero lo cierto era que la niebla se semejaba a un halo de vapor, por el cual era fácil vislumbrar a Natsu.

"_Vaya, esa magia… ¿Acaso Levy le ha enseñado su magia? Pero es muy débil, supongo que ha sido un golpe de suerte que Natsu aún no sea capaz de dominar por completo Solid Script"_. Siegran regresó al ataque, antes de que impactara un puñetazo en la barbilla del pelirrosa…

—Sus últimas palabras clamaban venganza, contra el asesino de su novia —dijo, fuerte y claro; a escasos centímetros de que Siegran lo golpeara en el mentón.

"_¿Qué dijo?"_ su mente quedó en shock, aturdido por semejante declaración. Momento que Natsu aprovechó, en un triple ataque. El primer ataque provino de la sombra del pelirrosa, la punta de la espada rasgó la pierna derecha de Siegran sin dejar marca alguna. Casi al mismo tiempo que «_Sucoropendra_» perforaba el hombro derecho y la pierna izquierda justo por arriba de la rodilla finalizando con un puñetazo al plexo solar que lo mandó un par de metros lejos. _"Que mal, mi magia reducida a una quinta parte es inútil, un rango corto y duración escasa... que mal, ni modo…_" pensó mientras simulaba estar cansado por la pelea.

—Puaj puaj —se apoyó sobre la rodilla que no había sido herida, mientras dejaba escapar lo que horas antes había consumido. La pelea se había alargado más de la cuenta y viendo la posición del sol se dio cuenta de ese hecho. Siegran regresó su atención a un Natsu exhausto y creyó que la pelea estaba cerca del final—. ¡Nunca le haría daño a mi familia! —exclamó adolorido, molesto y frustrado, después de haber recuperado el aliento. No se preocupó por las heridas, ahora incapaz de sentir dolor, algo que atribuyó a la adrenalina del momento.

Natsu ya había confirmado que Siegran no era el verdadero culpable, sonrió internamente; pero, ahora con su nueva afición de actuar, lo vio con ira. —¡Mientes! ¡Lo mataste a él y a la mujer que amaba!

La mirada del pelirrosa le confirmó que no mentía, esa mirada que sólo mostraba cuando odiaba a alguien, ni siquiera cuando sucedió lo de Erza, él nunca lo miró de esa manera. _"Imposible… Jellal"_ su mente finalmente dio con la posibilidad de que su hermano fuese capaz de semejante atrocidad. Estaba por revelar la verdad, pero no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna. _"¿Que sucedió?"_ se dijo, tocándose la garganta en busca de una herida que lo imposibilitara de hablar.

En el segundo en que Siegran descubría la identidad del asesino, al mismo tiempo de la sombra de Natsu surgía otro -Natsu- que desde lejos, agarró la espada que In le había dado y como si fuese una lanza, la envió volando, atravesándolo desde el costado izquierdo, saliendo por el lado derecho, sin dejar herida alguna. El resultado fue que Siegran perdió la habilidad de hablar.

—Gray murió creyendo que lo mataste —su comentario era para desestabilizarlo emocionalmente, cosa que estaba funcionando a la perfección. Aprovechando el desconcierto del peli-azul, acortó la distancia. Usó «_Sucoropendra_» y lo clavó al árbol más cercano, atravesando brazo izquierdo, pierna derecha y el costado derecho. _"Lástima que no pueda usar ataques tan llamativos"_ se dijo, pensando en las consecuencias que podría acarrearle si alguno de Fairy Tail lo viera luchando en serio contra Siegran, su reputación como maestro seria mancillada. Ya tenía la estratagema que usaría para «la desaparición de Siegran».

"_¿Gray murió viéndome?"_ su mente se comenzó a quebrar, negándose a creer esa atrocidad; imaginar la mirada de odio y desprecio de su amigo de infancia… Intentó reaccionar cuando Natsu se lanzó por él, pero Natsu fue más rápido y lo clavó al árbol, extrañamente no sintió dolor alguno. Sus ojos se agrandaron con terror, frente a él ya no estaba el pelirrosa de antaño, ahora era un ser despiadado, un ser sediento de sangre. _"Moriré, si no salgo de aquí"_ el instinto de supervivencia, movió su cuerpo automáticamente. Con el brazo libre activó «Palma del Cielo», fue un disparo a quemarropa: Natsu salió volando varios metros, destruyendo varios árboles en su trayecto. Aunque Natsu había sido el que más daño recibió por ese ataque, Siegran no se encontraba en mejores condiciones. _"Maldición… mi cuerpo no reacciona"_, cayó sentado al pie del árbol. La pérdida de sangre le cobraba factura. _"Vaya… realmente es… un monstruo…"_ pensó; miedo, terror, espanto y un sinfín de sensaciones iguales lo abordaron, al ver como Natsu a cámara lenta surgía de los escombros. La sed de sangre era asquerosa, pero ya no tenía las fuerzas para vomitar.

—¡Te mataré lenta y dolorosamente! —pronunció, soltando todo el veneno que se había obligado a tragar, ese odio que tenía para ellos dos. Ya no estaba actuando, era simple y llanamente su deseo verdadero.

—¡NATSU DETENTE!

Siegran con su mente aletargada, pudo reconocer a la dueña de esa voz. _"Erza…"_ fue su último pensamiento, de ahí todo se volvió oscuridad. Su vista se nubló por completo.

Sucedió casi lo mismo de unos minutos atrás: Natsu lanzó la espada, golpeando justo en la frente del peli-azul, brindando un toque macabro al lugar. El cielo estrellado fue testigo del crimen cometido. Alguien que no tenía la culpa de que Erza se enamorara de él; ni la culpa de tener un hermano gemelo; ni era culpable del egoísmo de Natsu; ni de la muerte de Gray; ni de la caída de Titania. En fin, alguien inocente, fue acabado.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•  
****ღ**  
**•**  
**•**

Algo más que Siegran desconocía era que las últimas palabras que escuchó no habían sido pronunciadas por la pelirroja, fue lo contario, un Natsu que gracias a la magia de las hermanas Strauss pudo duplicar la voz de la mujer a la perfección. Ahora, extrañamente habían dos Natsus en el lugar. Uno que se encontraba sin herida alguna y el otro, caminando a paso lento.

"_Tsk. Realmente estuve a punto de perder la calma"_ pensó mientras se acercaba, con la camisa destrozada por el ataque recibido, dejando al descubierto el tatuaje en el cuello «Nec possum tecum vivere, Nec sine te. 0», su cuerpo comenzaba a regenerar las heridas, apenas significantes debido a la diferencia abismal entre los dos.

—Todo ha salido a pedir de boca —comentó el pelirrosa aplaudiendo enérgicamente—. Deberíamos dedicarnos a la actuación —dijo después de ver la espada incrustada justo en la cara del peli-azul. Se inclinó para retirar dicha arma, bajo su cuello se pudo percibir un 2 color negro. —Oye Zero, se morirá si sigue sangrando —añadió al examinar las heridas.

—Dos, tienes razón, tal vez se me pasó la mano, pero no permitiré que muera —con esas palabras, conjuró una gran bola de energía que absorbió a Siegran. _"No, aún no lo dejare morir…"_

El ahora mencionado como 'Dos' miraba con tranquilidad la escena. —La magia que obtuvimos de Ultear es impresionante —dijo Natsu 'Dos' con tono casual, después de todo ellos eran uno solo. La esfera se introdujo en la sombra del Dragneel con el 0 en el cuello, y el otro permaneció observando la Luna de esa noche.

—Hablando de ella —dijo Natsu 'Zero'—, será mejor que verifiques la información que nos dio.

Natsu 'Dos' lo miró con indiferencia, —Será un viaje largo… y peligroso, las tierras de nadie son molestas de visitar —dijo en voz alta, hablando consigo mismo.

Natsu 'Zero' meditó unos segundos, antes de responder: —Sabes que hacer, encuéntralos, captúralos y escóndelos en las cercanías de la casa.

Natsu 'Dos' cabeceó, afirmando la orden, pero se quedó en silencio durante unos breves segundos, miró al original y dijo: —Sera difícil, por lo menos lo mejor sería que contara con la mitad de poder.

—Cierto… pero, aun son necesarios los demás, para mientras llévate esto —de la sombra comenzó a surgir una espada oriental, con la funda blanca; se la entregó, pero su copia negó.

—Preferiría esta —empuñaba la espada que habían usado para combatir a Siegran—, el poder de Tenbuhourin sería más útil contra ellos.

—Puede ser, pero aun la necesito para terminar con todo esto.

'Dos' bufó con molestia. —Es mejor dejarlos en coma, para después despertarlos y torturarlos lentamente, a que tenga que amputar algún miembro para dejarlos quietos.

Natsu rodó los ojos, su modo de pensar era el mismo_. "Tsk. Detestó hablar conmigo mismo"_, su molestia era porque no podía refutar ese argumento.

—Pero no quiero arruinar nuestros planes —tomó la espada blanca «Youtou: Shiro Yasha», la colocó en su cintura y avanzó adentrándose en el bosque —. Bueno, los traeré sin un brazo… o dos…

Natsu 'Zero', después de ver desaparecer a 'Dos' en el horizonte, empuñó a «Youtou: Tenbuhourin» y con tranquilidad se alejó del lugar, con intención de regresar a la ciudadela, mientras rememoraba el día en que puso sus manos sobre una magia flexible, divina y diabólica.

**FLASHBACK**

Natsu se sentó cómodamente en el sofá privado de su mujer come libros, le gustaba el cómodo silencio del lugar. Casualidad o predestinado, sus ojos dieron en un libro común y corriente, que era parecido a muchos más. Un libro simple, ordinario, sin nada especial. Y más de alguno diría que era algo vulgar. —Disgregación de cuerpos —murmuró mientras observaba el curioso libro con una pasta vieja, derruida y asquerosa. Después de ver el libro, estuvo a punto de descartarlo pero un impulso en su interior se lo impidió. Concentró su mirada en unas pequeñas letras opalinas -hechas por un infante- que apenas si resaltaban en la pasta. «Allis y Nell, los hermanos-»_ "…las ultimas letras se perdieron con el tiempo". _El nombre sin duda era extraño y vagamente familiar, pero deshecho ese pensamiento y tomando las gafas de Levy inició la lectura, después de unos minutos casi salta de la alegría. _"Esto… esto es maravilloso… pero muy complicado…"_ el lenguaje al principio se le había hecho difícil de comprender, pero con el pasar del tiempo su cerebro se acostumbró, más bien era como si recordara algo olvidado en un lugar recóndito de su mente.

Se perdió en la lectura, a un nivel en que no fue capaz de percatarse de la presencia a su alrededor, unos brazos descendieron por sus hombros, acariciando su tórax de manera delicada y suave. —Es sorprendente que puedas leer ese libro —un mordisco en su oreja lo hizo suspirar.

—¿Por qué, Levy? —respondió mientras observaba con detalle cada palabra escrita.

—Es una lengua muerta —Levy depositó suaves besos alrededor del cuello masculino, mientras apretaba los pezones del hombre. Hizo un moflete al ver que el aludido no reaccionaba a sus provocaciones, sin darle demasiada importancia al hecho de que Natsu tuviera la capacidad para leer algo imposible de descifrar, después de todo, lo averiguaría con el paso del tiempo.

Las palabras de su amante lo exaltaron un poco, _"Puedo leer a la perfección… este libro… es demasiado viejo… podría ser de-"_ su línea de pensamiento fue interrumpida, por el agarre dubitativo de la fémina en su miembro viril. —¿Estas segura? —dijo, viendo a Levy de rodillas posicionada justo a la altura de su miembro.

—Todas lo hacen… yo también puedo —dijo, con convicción. En su mirada se apreciaba como ardía el deseo de complacerlo, esa necesidad de devolver el favor y estar en igualdad de condiciones con las demás, ya que había sido testigo del nivel de perversión de ellas.

Natsu comprendió lo que ella realmente quería, no se hizo de rogar y sacó lo que Levy deseaba. —Abre la boca, saca tu lengua y chupa.

Levy cumplió al pie de la letra cada orden, su lengua tímidamente saboreó el glande. Pequeñas lamidas, después de agarrar valor, engulló el pedazo de carne, enrollando su lengua alrededor, bajando y subiendo a un ritmo lento y tortuoso. Palpando cada pulgada, descendiendo desde la punta hasta la base, soltando una risilla ahogada a causa de los vellos rozando su sensible piel; chupando cada bola como si fuera un dulce apetitoso.

—Joder… Levy, aprendes rápido —halago jugando con ella; estaba acostumbrado a la voracidad de su bebedora -Cana- así que una inexperta no lo haría temblar, pero como un hombre debía hacer que su dama ganara confianza; reanudó su lectura mientras colocaba su mano sobre la sedosa cabellera femenina y la incitaba a aumentar la velocidad. _"El significado intrínseco en este libro fue hecho de tal manera que no fuera descifrado por cualquiera… pero no soy un cualquiera, la magia de Levy será prescindible con este hechizo" _pensó al ver las palabras que sólo alguien milenario comprendía. Un vago recuerdo llegó a su mente:

•**·.·´¯`·.·•  
****ღ**  
**•**  
**•**

Por largos pasillos adornados de cuadros, esculturas y un sinfín de cosas más, corrían dos niños hasta entrar a una enorme biblioteca; donde los esperaba una dama de belleza sin igual, cabello rosa que le caía hasta la cintura, facciones delicadas, mirada amable acompañada de una sonrisa afable y con un cuerpo delineado por los mismos dioses. En su cabello rosa una corona que resplandecía grandeza gracias a los diamantes, rubíes y zafiros; un aura celestial la rodeaba, sin olvidar el majestuoso vestido digno de una reina. Los niños se lanzaron a sus brazos, ambos de cabello rosa.

—Mami, mami —dijeron con cariño, mientras ella los abrazaba.

—Allister, Nelliem… ¿Cuál es la prisa? —preguntó con una voz suave, una voz digna de un ángel.

—Por favor, enséñanos este encantamiento —un pelirrosa, de ojos jade, pidió con amabilidad; mientras el otro apoyaba emocionado—. Por favor, mami— sus ojos eran de colores diferentes, el izquierdo ámbar y el derecho negro.

El libro que sostenía el niño pelirrosa de ojos jade era el mismo que sostenía Natsu, sólo que en mejores condiciones.

La mujer de divina apariencia, se sorprendió por lo ambicioso que eran sus hijos. —Vaya, mis amados hijos, esto no es algo sencillo de aprender… pero siendo ustedes estoy segura que serán capaces de dominarla. Un hechizo que permite dividir tu cuerpo cuantas veces quieras, al igual qu-

—Suprema Emperatriz, tenga un buen día, su Alteza demanda su presencia.

Una voz de manera educada interrumpió, inclinándose de manera respetuosa, un hombre mayor y con un aura de sabiduría, saludo también a los pequeños.

—Principe Allister, Principe Nelliem, buen día tengan señoritos.

—Gracias por tu arduo trabajo, Slain. Iré enseguida.

Los pequeños hicieron una mueca de decepción, sabiendo que tendrían que esperar para poder aprender lo que sus curiosidad ansiaba.

—Mis amados niños, terminaremos esto después —acarició las cabelleras de cada niño y salió con rumbo desconocido.

—Nelliem, vamos a jugar hasta que madre vuelva —respondió el mayor, llevándose al menor a las afueras del castillo imperial… Sin duda alguna, tiempo después aprenderían 'Disgregare of Corpus', el cual tiene como requisito imprimir runas en el cuerpo del usuario.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•  
****ღ**  
**•**  
**•**

Natsu parpadeó sorprendido, apretó los dientes, empujando la cabeza de Levy, ahogándola con su corrida. En el cuello del hombre comenzaron a aparecer letras, escritas a fuego:

Nec possum tecum vivere, Nec sine te. 0

El proceso, aunque breve, fue doloroso y se sintió como una eternidad, sudaba frio por lo repentino de la situación; finalmente soltó su agarre, liberando a una chica aturdida y obnubilada, quien había hecho lo posible por tragar todo lo que podía, pero sin la práctica requerida casi se ahoga en el proceso.

—Cof… cof… cof…

Natsu la auxilió, pero no pudo evitar sentirse excitado gracias a la sensación de someter a la dulce y pura Levy y haberla convertido en una mujer deseosa de amor. La levantó con brusquedad y la subió al sillón, con violencia eliminó las prendas femeninas y de un golpe la penetró.

—Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ —Levy sólo pudo responder con gemidos, sus pezones eran pellizcados con malicia, mientras era penetrada desde atrás—. No… así no… —protestó, tratando de ocultar su alegría.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo, observando como ella se apoyaba sobre el sofá, tomó con rudeza la cintura de la chica y aumentó el ritmo del acto.

—No… soy mmm~ una mmm~ perra ah~.

Metió sus dedos en la boca de su mujer, y ella los comenzó a chupar con fervor. —Je. Claro que sí, eres mi perra, mi linda perrita —la penetró de manera fuerte, levantándola con cada golpe, haciéndola chillar de gozo.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Fue sacado abruptamente de su recuerdo feliz, dando de cara al piso. —Maldita sea —pronunció con tierra en la boca, su caída era consecuencia de haber tropezado con una losa mal colocada y también por estar recordando algo que lo excitaba. Agradeciendo internamente la poca luz del callejón, ya que se salvó de las risas de los aldeanos por ver tan gracioso acto por parte del maestro de gremio. Sintió como su poder regresaba a su cuerpo, señal de que cada clon -exceptuando a 'Dos'- habían cumplido con el plan.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_Mientras tanto…_

'Dos' avanzaba a paso lento por las llanuras de Magnolia, fuera de cualquier camino ya establecido antes por viajeros, había decidido conocer una parte de los alrededores de la ciudad que no conocía, con la luz de la Luna como su única guía.

"_Tsk. Que aburrido es todo esto_" se dijo, repentinamente un aluvión de poder invadió su cuerpo. _"Vaya, pensé que se llevarían más tiempo… pero, no hay nada de diversión para mi…"_ la oscuridad se hizo total, en medio de sus cavilaciones había llegado al final de las llanuras y ahora se abría paso en medio del bosque. _"Dokuro Kai… Dokuro Kai es un gremio oscuro de occidente… es el primer paso para encontrarlos… debo ser cuidadoso, sin boberías hasta estar completamente seguro de la victoria" _'Dos' era distinto a 'Zero', sopesaba los pros y contras de manera más concienzuda.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que dejó Magnolia, en su camino se encontró con varios monstruos pero no fueron un gran inconveniente. Una explosión llamó su atención, se paró en seco y olisqueó un poco el aire. —La señorita Lucy Heartphilia —dijo, sin darle importancia al asunto. _"Es miembro del gremio… buenas curvas y pechos apetecibles… no es fea… ni modo, mirare un rato y seguiré mi camino" _pensó al girar sobre sus pasos, dirigiéndose hacia las explosiones. _"Puede que al final sea divertido". _

No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar al lugar, de un saltó se posiciono en el árbol más cercano y se dedicó a analizar la situación gracias a sus sentidos que eran superiores a los de cualquier humano, ayudado por el manto oscuro de la noche. Lo que debería ser bosque, había sido destruido por varios ataques de gran escala, aun a pesar de estar a veinte metros podía distinguir lo que pasaba. Durante varios minutos fue capaz de apreciar la batalla, durante ese tiempo vio desaparecer a un peli-naranja que Lucy había nombrado Loke, al igual que un extraño ser vaca con mezcla de hombre y a un hombre raro que siempre pronunciaba 'Ebi-Ebi'; quedando solamente una pelirrosa llamada Aries, quien estaba exhausta y con varios golpes recibidos, y la misma Lucy que estaba en peores condiciones.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**

—Lucy-sama ah por favor… escape —Aries pronunció con la voz entrecortada, sumamente exhausta por la pelea que había empezado hace unas horas. Defender a su señora había sido difícil, y nunca antes había peleado de esta manera, su deber era defender principalmente a la rubia, por sobre todos los demás; incluso sobre sí misma. Se comenzó a preparar, su intuición le decía que el siguiente golpe seria decisivo.

Lucy le dio una mirada de agradecimiento, negando con convicción. —Aries… hasta el final… ¿verdad?. _"Joder… haber usado el camino celestial al principio fue algo tonto_" pensó haciendo lo posible por calmar su respiración.

Mavis miraba a ambas mujeres, flotando en el cielo nocturno -unos cincuenta metros sobre el suelo- su cabello parecía ser mecido por el viento pero realmente era su magia la que movía su melena dorada al igual que su atuendo de loli gótica. —Han terminado ya con sus últimas palabras —dijo con desdén; aunque por fuera aparentara tener absoluto control de la pelea, por dentro analizaba los daños recibidos. _"Esa niñata… si sólo tuviera mi cuerpo real… hace tiempo que hubiera terminado la pelea"_ pensar en esa debilidad, hizo hervir su sangre. La rubia pechos de vaca se las había arreglado para aguantar hasta este momento, y eso hería su orgullo.

Lucy sonrió. _"Aún me queda algo de magia… es una mierda que no haya agua cerca_". Desde hace minutos había recorrido una gran distancia en busca de un rio, o inclusive un charquito. Aunque nada le costaba hacer lo que Aries le había aconsejado, en su moral no existía la palabra 'traición' y su forma de pensar que sólo el más fuerte sobrevivía, fundamentaba su negación a escapar. _"Esa loli rubia es muy fuerte… no parece estar cansada… pensar que moriría aquí… sin haber conocido bien a Natsu-sama"_ en su interior, por extraño que pareciera, estaba feliz de haber peleado con alguien así de fuerte, y en su corazón no había rencor alguno contra ella. El fuerte siempre prevalecería sobre el débil.

"_Bien, es hora de terminar esto… primero será destruida la defensa" _Mavis concentró su atención en la pelirrosa, al principio no le había dado el suficiente aprecio, pero ahora se había vuelto un férreo escudo que no había traspasado. _"Si sólo esa rubia hubiese sido mejor controlando a sus espíritus, la historia seria otra"_. Lucy, desde el punto de vista de Mavis, había tenido como mínimo cien maneras de haberla vencido, usando de mejor manera la defensa de Aries, los ataques de Loke y Taurus, así como el apoyo que el arquero hubiese proporcionado si no hubiese sido vencido antes. Negó sus pensamientos. —Sunflower —acorde a su forma de ser, había guardado el mejor ataque, que podía realizar con su condición actual, hasta el final; había separado a ambas mujeres a través de varios ataques, fingiendo que su objetivo era Lucy para que Aries concentrara su poder en proteger a su ama.

Del suelo emergieron varios capullos violáceos, que se elevaron tres metros del suelo, rodeando por completo a la Heartphilia. —¡Gran defensa de Lana 100% esponjosa! —Aries exclamó, alejadas entre sí por varios metros, convocó su magia con el objetivo de proteger a la rubia.

—Ilusa —musitó para sí misma, sonriendo porque su plan había sido efectivo.

—¡Aries, cuidado! —exclamó Lucy, observando como incontables capullos rodeaban a su aliada.

Los ojos de Aries se humedecieron, quiso cerrar su puerta pero no tenía el poder necesario para realizar esa acción. _"Perdón, Lucy-sama"_ pensó con remordimiento, al saber que su última defensa seria desperdiciada, ya que los capullos cambiaron de objetivo.

Cada capullo se abrió en un acto majestuoso, en su centro se reunieron partículas extrañas, segundos después dispararon una ráfaga a quemarropa. _"Gané"_ pensó satisfecha, segura de que Lucy no aprovecharía esa oportunidad para atacar gracias a que había sido bloqueada por la defensa de la pelirrosa. No parpadeó, y maldijo internamente.

El impacto fue avasallador, digno de una magia asombrosa, un agujero de más de diez metros de radio y cinco de profundidad había sido creado. —Aries —murmuró incrédula, no había tenido el tiempo necesario para cerrar la puerta del carnero, y al ver la fuerza del ataque, había pensado lo peor. Una hermosa noche se había teñido de sangre.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Aries parpadeó sorprendida, segundos después de comprender su situación, sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían, estaba en los brazos de un hombre desconocido, quien la había salvado y le sonreía de manera radiante, y la Luna no hacía nada por ayudarla, era todo lo contrario, le daba un aura celestial al hombre. —¿Estas bien? —dijo el pelirrosa, con un tono fuerte y protector que la envolvía en una calidez que nunca antes había sentido, fue incapaz de hablar y sólo asintió como respuesta, embobada por la belleza de su Adonis salvador; su sonrojo aumentó al darse cuenta, además de sentir como su pecho izquierdo era tomado con firmeza, un gemido dulce escapó de sus labios aunque extrañamente no realizó protesta alguna para que el hombre dejara de tocarla.

Natsu 'Dos' sonreía porque finalmente tendría algo de diversión, en la batalla contra Siegran estuvo relegado a fungir como apoyo, siempre atacando en el momento oportuno, cosa que no satisfacía su espíritu combativo, y ahora la idea de enfrentarse a alguien que era capaz de emplear un ataque tan destructivo lo había excitado. No prestó mucha atención a la belleza que tenía en brazos, incluso ignoró la suave sensación que tenía en su mano izquierda; concentrándose únicamente en su oponente.

Lucy espabiló, al escuchar la voz masculina detrás de ella; internamente agradeció a todos los dioses al ver a su espíritu a salvo en los brazos de alguien. Quiso moverse, pero su cuerpo se lo impidió, cayendo de rodillas por el cansancio; reparó finalmente en la identidad del salvador. —Natsu-sama —susurró con sorpresa, incapaz de creer que su héroe era nadie más que su ídolo y amor secreto: Natsu Dragneel. Envidiando internamente a la afortunada Aries.

—Lucy, ¿puedes caminar? —dijo Natsu, ya cerca de ella. Dándole tiempo a que Mavis se recuperara, algo que ella supo aprovechar—. Rubia oxigenada, ¿estás bien? —dijo medio bromeando y preocupado, ya que se había tardado demasiado en ayudar a la nueva del gremio.

Lucy por su parte aún se negaba a creer que realmente su ídolo, como príncipe azul, había aparecido para ser su héroe. Hasta que se las ingenió para ponerse de pie y tocó el rostro del hombre fue capaz de hablar: —S-si, Nat-su-sama.

Natsu no dio importancia al extraño comportamiento de la chica, ya para ese momento Aries había desaparecido debido al agotamiento de magia y con un casi inaudible «Gra-cias» se despidió en una estela brillosa.

"_Sera mejor que me retire"_ pensó Mavis, al ser consciente de su oponente y el estado en que se encontraba. _"No creo poder vencerlo, aunque quiero saber cuáles son sus habilidades en un combate_" se debatió internamente entre quedarse o realizar una retirada estratégica, decantando finalmente por la ultima.

—¡No creas que saldrás impune después de haber lastimado a alguien de mi gremio! —sentencio, desenvainando la espada y posicionándose al frente de Lucy, cosa que Lucy malentendió como si él estuviera protegiendo a la mujer que amaba y con la cual tendría muchos hijos, Lucy emanó vapor debido al sobrecalentamiento de su cerebro.

Mavis sonrió, flotando a unos cuantos metros sobre la tierra y alejada de ellos. —Ja. Crees que puedes hacerme frente, ya has visto de lo que soy capaz —pronunció enfatizando el daño de «Sunflower». _"Puedo usarlo unas dos veces más… todo depende del flujo de la batalla_" su cerebro comenzó a maquinar un sinfín de estrategias para salir indemne de la situación. _"Tsk. La magia de la rubia pechos de vaca me afectó demasiado"_ maldijo internamente el haber caído presa de «Camino Celestial».

Natsu sonrió de manera predatoria, en su mirada se proyectaba el deseo de pelear. _"Take Over: Lion's Soul"._ Su cuerpo comenzó a agrandarse; su cabello rosa creció hasta la espalda baja; los brazos, piernas y músculos se marcaron, mostrando las venas expuestas en la piel; ganó varios centímetros llegando a los dos metros de altura; su ropa se estiró, hasta comenzar a romperse; un torbellino de aura se manifestó en el lugar; y su rostro adquirió una mirada salvaje además de su dentadura casi bestial. El suelo crujió debajo de sus pies, y en un parpadeo desapareció. La distancia que los separaba fue nula en un santiamén, apareció en el cielo nocturno a un lado de Mavis, segundos después la pequeña -gracias a una patada- había sido enviada directo al suelo.

El impacto fue terrible, agradeció internamente a que su alma no podía ser destruida. La mayor parte de la destrucción fue causada por la onda de viento del golpe, y ella no tuvo tiempo de pensar, ya que él se dejó caer en picado, como un águila lista para rematar a su presa. Sonrío con picardía. _"Asombroso, me muero de ansias por volverlo mío… pero eso será para después. Root's Cage"_. Del suelo surgieron incontables raíces, listas para defenderla, formando una especie de capullo protector. —Sunflower: Rain Second —musitó Mavis; alrededor de Natsu se formaron varios círculos mágicos los cuales comenzaron a girar, siguiéndolo en picada.

Natsu no dejo de sonreír, había pensado que en el aire la magia de la pequeña no lo afectaría, ahora estaba feliz de poder pelear con ella. Un pensamiento rápido cruzó su mente, atacar o defenderse, optó por la primera. —Youtou: Shiro Yasha.

Los ataques sucedieron al mismo tiempo, Natsu fue golpeado a quemarropa y lo mismo para Mavis. Con un corte recto, la zona donde Mavis se encontraba desapareció; quedando solamente una grieta profunda con una longitud aproximada de cincuenta metros y en el centro unos cuatro metros de ancho. Y Natsu recibió varias ataques de cosas alargadas semejantes a lanzas incandescentes, brazos, piernas, costillas fueron perforadas sin piedad, para luego caer sin control desde una nube de humo directo a la grieta que había creado con su espadazo. _"Mierda… fue un buen ataque… esplendido"_ ingresó a la oscuridad del abismo, pero de su espalda surgió «Sucoropendra» que se extendió hasta cada pared, evitando la caída, con un simple impulso logró salir del abismo oscuro.

Las lanzas desaparecieron, dejando con claridad el daño causado. Las partes que habían sido seriamente dañadas se comenzaron a recuperar a una velocidad lenta pero constante, tejidos, huesos y ropas se recuperaron por completo después de varios minutos. Con los ojos cerrados y sus sentidos al máximo examinaba algún rastro de su oponente. _"Es una pena que no hubiera peleado desde un principio… ella era fuerte… y mi cuerpo se siente adormilado… es la primera vez que uso a Yasha con todo su poder"_ las impresiones de Natsu 'Dos' eran correctas: Mavis sin duda alguna era fuerte, ya que ella luchó sin tener un cuerpo físico y usando la poca magia que había reunido desde el día en que despertó, además había enfrentado a la descendencia de aquella mujer que fue capaz de encarcelarlos «Rey de Espadas y Reina de Tréboles».

•**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**

"_¡Wow! ¡Wow!" _Por otro lado, alejada a unos veinte metros, Lucy estaba anonadada, con la boca abierta y sin poder decir palabra alguna. Admirada, asombrada, emocionada, sintiendo un sinfín de emociones por solamente ser testigo del abrumador poder del maestro de gremio. _"Natsu-sama es grandioso"._ Se quedó atónita al ver como él ignoraba la defensa, recibiendo de lleno un ataque brutal para atacar de igual manera. _"Venció con facilidad a la rubia loli",_ reunió las pocas fuerzas que tenía aunque su cuerpo reclamará un descanso, la adrenalina de la batalla se había terminado desde que Aries desapareció. Avanzó a paso trémulo y en unos minutos cerró la distancia que la separaba del Cuarto Maestro. _"¿Qué le digo?... No, mujer, mantén la calma… respira… eso… ahora, ¡! ¡que rayos es eso!"_ sorprendida atestiguó como unas cosas parecidas a delgadas serpientes se movían en busca de algo.

—Regresa al gremio —ordenó, siendo consciente del estado de la hada estelar.

Ensimismada en su tren de pensamientos, preguntándose un sinfín de cosas sobre el pelirrosa, asintió afirmando haber entendido la orden.

Natsu le dio la espalda, alejándose del lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro. _"Bien… ahora a pelear con Dokuro Kai… será divertido"._

"_¡EH! ¿A dónde va?"_ con un caminar difícil lo siguió.

"_¿Eh? ¿Por qué me sigue?"_ de reojo se dio cuenta de su perseguidora, aceleró el paso y lo mismo hizo ella.

Por su parte Lucy, que apreciaba la fuerza en gran manera, lo supo después de verlo pelear, él era el hombre al cual seguiría eternamente, ya que estaba segura que nunca conocería a alguien más fuerte que el Dragneel. El miedo a perderlo de vista, le dio el valor necesario para hablar. —¡Maestro, por favor permítame ser su discípula!

Natsu se paró en seco, sorprendido por las palabras, aludiendo internamente la actitud de la rubia a un golpe fuerte que en algún momento la había vuelto loca. Negó, prosiguiendo su camino…

Lucy lo siguió y volvió a exclamar con convicción: —¡Le suplico que me deje ser su discípula!

"_Nadie la obliga, su convicción es férrea… no pierdo nada con aceptarla"_ Natsu sopesó las palabras de la rubia, maquinando las ventajas de tener una alumna. _"Es fuerte… será más fuerte con el paso del tiempo… y bueno…",_ sonrió de lado. _"…necesitare una mano para luchar con Dokuro Kai"_. Detuvo su caminar, encarando a la mujer de buen cuerpo.

—¿Estas segura?

Ella había tropezado, y ahora estaba sobre sus rodillas.

—Completamente. Lo seguiré hasta el fin del mundo —la intensidad de su mirada achocolatada no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Natsu suspiró resignado, pensando las palabras que debería decir. _"Épicas deben ser"_ se dijo, tendiéndole la mano, pronunciando con vigor: —Sígueme, te enseñare cosas que nunca antes has visto. Te harás tan fuerte, más allá de lo imaginable.

El corazón de Lucy palpitó con violencia, la escena era perfecta: el sol salía detrás de Natsu, quien sonreía con amabilidad. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, y desbordando emociones desconocidas tomó la mano del hombre. —¡Sí, maestro! —pronunció con energía, aunque tambaleó un poco.

Natsu 'Dos' la cargó en sus brazos, para sorpresa y agrado de ella, con la excusa de que no podía permitirse que su primera discípula muriera de cansancio; por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como de la grieta surgían un haz de luz que a una velocidad abrumadora regresaba a Magnolia. _"Bueno… ya no es asunto mío"_ se dijo el pelirrosa pensando en que sería problema de 'Zero', ignorando eso, ambos magos tomaron rumbo hacia occidente en busca de Dokuro Kai. Un viaje lleno de aventuras les esperaba…

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_De regreso a Magnolia…_

La calle iluminada tenuemente, brindaba un ambiente tétrico al lugar, todo lo contrario de lo que realmente era: un vecindario familiar, casas de dos niveles con lindos jardines al frente, rodeados de una cerca. Casas perfectas para criar niños y formar una familia. Ese era el vecindario más hermoso de Magnolia, no por nada era llamado 'Thousand Flower'.

En ese lugar, un hombre de aproximadamente un metro ochenta centímetros caminaba de manera en que sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo. De un brinco cruzó la cerca de la cuarta casa de esa zona. Antes de llegar a la puerta dio un brinco y con un par de maromas estaba en el barandal del segundo piso. Entró por la ventana, la cual estaba entreabierta de manera premeditada. Un par de pasos, y sacó de su sombra la esfera en la cual descansaba Siegran. Lo dejo caer, como un costal de basura, sobre la mullida cama; la cama una testigo de los encuentros que Erza y Siegran habían tenido. Por un momento quiso destruir toda la habitación, pero se detuvo. _"Ya habrá tiempo para eso"_ se dijo. "_Ahhh… mierda, mejor hubiera entrado por la puerta, no hay un buen motivo para ingresar como un ladrón… aunque robare a Erza de este idiota"_ un último vistazo a su otrora amigo y salió del cuarto. A paso lento bajó las escaleras que conectaban los dos pisos, a cada paso que daba el sonido de gemidos femeninos se hizo más fuerte. Sonrió con la ansiedad abultada en sus pantalones.

_Algunas horas antes…_

—Espérame en tu casa, sólo iré a recoger algunas cosas en la mía —ordenó Mirajane usando un tono autoritario, lo cual no dejó lugar a replica alguna.

La vio desaparecer entre el arco de flores que adornaba la calle principal del vecindario. Cruzó varias casas, casi iguales entre sí, la diferencia entre cada casa era el jardín frontal y la razón de que se llamara 'Thousand Flower': era que cada casa tenía una flor distinta tallada como fuente. Ahora estaba frente a la casa que ellos dos con mucho esmero habían comprado, su mano titubeó en girar el picaporte. Tenía una idea más o menos certera de lo que sucedería, reunió el valor que necesitaba y giró el picaporte, a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de ellos dos juntos, cada cosa que pasaron como pareja. Quiso retroceder, pero un par de manos la empujaron.

—¿Qué haces todavía en la puerta?

Mirajane había regresado, con un par de bolsas en sus manos. Negó, y terminó por entrar con Titania. Algo que hizo a la pelirroja preguntarse por el tiempo que había pasado, ya que estaba segura que sus casas estaban en lados opuestos de la ciudad.

—¿Hace cuánto que no estas por aquí? —preguntó, al notar el polvo cubriendo los muebles. Se dirigió a la cocina, con la intención de preparar algo de té.

—Desde hace unas semanas —respondió Erza, justo el tiempo en que Siegran se fue de misión y Natsu invadió su mente, negó para espantar esas memorias y se dedicó a admirar el amueblado de la sala, con un torrente de recuerdos inundando su cabeza. El piso de caoba, las paredes con un tapizado color vino, demostraban cuanto esfuerzo le habían puesto al lugar para crear un ambiente acogedor.

Mirajane la dejó estar en silencio, después de unos minutos en que no dijeron nada, el sonido de la tetera hirviendo despertó a Erza.

—¿Cómo me ayudaras, con Natsu? —quiso saber, ahora sentada en la mesa de la cocina, mientras bebía a sorbos el té que Mirajane tan amablemente había preparado.

Mirajane la imitó, a pesar de su apariencia de niña mala, tenía modales dignos de una señorita educada. —¿Ayudarte? —respondió y después negaba con una sonrisa.

Erza permaneció en silencio, ligeramente mareada, su vista se comenzó a nublar. Lo último que escuchó fue a Mirajane reír y diciéndole algo que la ofuscó:

—Parece que has comprendido mal las cosas… simplemente te preparare para Natsu.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Despertó con la cabeza dándole vueltas, trató de ubicarse, pero su vista permanecía en tinieblas, el temor la asaltó repentinamente. _"¡No puedo moverme!"_ pensó después de haber intentado ponerse de pie, ya que sentia estar sentada.

—Así que has despertado.

—Mira, suéltame —ordenó, con el tono que usaba para dejar en claro su enojo.

Mirajane respondió con una risilla contenida, disfrutando el momento. —Sabes, eso no sucederá. Ah. Lo olvidaba, me asegure de que no puedas usar magia —declaró, sentada en el sofá y en una pose de reina malvada. Erza, por otro lado, estaba amarrada a una silla con cadenas y esposas que restringen la magia.

—¡Suéltame te he dicho! —vociferó. Sintió frio en todo el cuerpo, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de su cuasi desnudez, inútilmente trató de cubrirse—. ¡QUE ME SUEL-!

_***PLAF***_ Erza fue callada por una fuerte cachetada, de su labio escurrió un hilillo de líquido carmín debido a que se mordió accidentalmente.

—Tú, no tienes el poder para exigirme absolutamente nada —dijo con frialdad. _***PLAF***_ Antes de que Erza protestará, le propinó un bofetón más—. ¿No comprendes algo tan simple?

La sensación de estar a oscuras, el sentimiento de inutilidad, la hizo temblar. Se removió con rabia, intentando todo lo posible para salir de la situación. _"No sé qué me dio de beber además del somnífero, pero no tengo la fuerza para romper esta silla… No puede ser… ¡Un relajante muscular!"._

_***PLAF***_ _***PLAF***_ _***PLAF***_ _***PLAF***_ Una, dos, tres, cuatro cachetadas la hicieron rechinar los dientes. Mirajane sonreía con malicia, no podía negar que estaba disfrutando del momento.

—Te ayudare un poco, debes responder: Sí, he entendido, Mirajane-sama~.

El tono de burla hirió su orgullo, soltó un escupitajo, sin saber si acertó. La risa de Mirajane la desubicó: —Vaya, vaya. Era de esperarse de Titania, pero hay más de un método para hacerte entrar en razón.

_***PLAF***_

Mirajane la volvió a abofetear, para ese tiempo las mejillas de Erza ya habían adquirido un rojo intenso, y se notaban ligeramente hinchadas. _"Tsk. Se me pasó un poco la mano"_ observó sus implementos, entre ellos destacaba un botiquín mágico que le ayudaría a restaurar la belleza de la pelirroja después del tratamiento educativo. Con magia comenzó a manipular las esposas de Erza, obligándola a quedar de puntillas y con los brazos extendidos en cruz. Se relamió los labios, deleitándose con la figura de la mujer. Curvas bien definidas, la piel tersa y sin un gramo de grasa, grandes pechos que casi se equiparaban a los suyos. _"¿A dónde irán a parar tantos dulces?"_ se preguntó mientras miraba minuciosamente el cuerpo de su _no amiga de la infancia._

Erza aprovechó el cambio de posición y trató de patear el aire, pero no pudo mover las piernas.

Mirajane se percató de esa intención, y soltó una suave risa. —Niña mala, aún no comprendes mis palabras —de la mesa tomó un látigo de varias hileras en el extremo. Rozó la parte dura contra el sostén de la pelirroja justo donde se ubican los pezones, dando pequeños círculos y presionando con fuerza hasta hundir el extremo en la carne suave—. Parece que te gusta —dijo, al ver que Erza apretaba ligeramente los labios para evitar gemir.

Sin preámbulo alguno, se perfiló por la retaguardia y propició el intenso castigo. —Sé que te gustara esto —dijo, y soltó el primer latigazo, esperando un par de segundos para que Erza comprendiera lo sucedido. Soltó el segundo, y luego el tercero.

—¡MAL!

_***PLAF***_

—¡DI!

_***PLAF***_

—¡CION!

_***PLAF***_

Erza hacia lo posible para aguantar los azotes, aunque no pudo evitar gemir de dolor. Una serie de diez latigazos a su trasero cada cinco minutos, aunque no pudiera ver estaba segura que sus nalgas habían adquirido un color semejante a su cabello. _"Debo aguantar… no perderé contra Mira" _se dijo con convicción.

Mirajane se tomó un descanso, permitiendo que Erza maldijera infinitamente, como manera de aliviar el dolor. La albina se puso de pie nuevamente y ahora arrancó el sostén de encaje, liberando esos pedazos de carne que amenazaban con salirse de sus manos, los palpó, apretó y mordió ligeramente, hasta pellizcó los pezones rosas con tal de mofarse de la pelirroja.

Erza se retorció, mordiéndose el labio inferior para acallar los gemidos que a gritos querían salir. —Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ —, pero no pudo evitar soltar más de uno cuando Mirajane comenzó a devorar sus pechos, con una maestría aterradora tocaba sus puntos más sensibles. Casi suelta un lamento, cuando la albina terminó con su labor; reprimiéndose internamente por semejante cosa. _"Maldición… casi me vengo…"._

—Es hora de subir de nivel —dijo con vehemencia, tomó un par de pinzas y apretó los pezones erectos, haciendo que Erza chillará de dolor y placer. Con el control mágico impuesto en cada implemento, empezó a estirar los orbes carnosos tanto como fuese posible. Arrastró su mano por el vientre plano, hasta llegar a la húmeda intimidad de la pelirroja, palpó sobre la tela—. Realmente le has agarrado gusto al dolor.

—Umm~ N-no~ Umm~ —Erza hizo lo posible por negar esa afirmación, pero no puedo evitar soltar varios gemidos gracias al toque de Mirajane. El suave roce y la abstención sexual estaba haciendo mella en su mente, un dedo delgado y largo comenzó el escrutinio de su interior. Rechinó sus dientes, tratando de no llegar al orgasmo que su cuerpo anhelaba. _"No… se fuerte Erza… esto…ohhhh~"_ quiso liberar su mano para alentarla a que profundizara con la penetración, pero al albina se detuvo. —Aún n- —de sus labios estuvo a punto de escapar una protesta de inconformidad cuando Mirajane retiró sus dedos.

Mirajane sonrió de lado, juguetonamente dejó que su cálido aliento golpeara el rostro de la pelirroja, con lentitud lamió los carnosos labios, haciendo que Erza ladeara su cabeza, pero eso era algo que la albina no permitiría, _***PLAF***_ otro bofetón sorprendió a Erza. —Parece que no has aprendido nada, niña tonta. Cuando yo digo rana, tú saltas; cuando yo digo perra, tú ladras —el tono fuerte de la albina daba a entender que hablaba enserio. Con su mano volteó el rostro de la pelirroja, y procedió a besarla con violencia, mordió el labio inferior y obligó una lucha de lenguas, la cual ganó con facilidad, mientras la besaba con pasión también la manoseaba, tocando aquí, allá y por acullá. Se separaron dejando un pequeño hilillo de saliva como puente conectando sus bocas—. Um. Los besos de Natsu son mucho mejores que los míos —dijo, como si hablara del clima o algo sin importancia.

Erza con su mente obnubilada por lo candente de su situación, no pudo evitar comparar los besos de Mirajane y los de Siegran._ "¡No puede ser que Mira bese mejor!"_ se dijo con incredulidad. _"¿Qué dijo?... ¡Natsu besa mejor!" _de manera inconsciente se emocionó por la oportunidad de un beso que superara los de Mirajane.

—¡No!- —protestó cuando su braga de encaje fue rota con mucha facilidad.

—No aprendes verdad.

_***PLAF* **_un bofetón más a la pelirroja. Después de verla jadear, Mirajane apretó con malicia el clítoris de la mujer, y se regocijó con la escena: El cuerpo de Erza convulsionando con violencia. Aprovechó el momento y la azotó con fuerza, mientas estiraba más los pezones.

—¡AAAAAHHHH! —su grito fue señal clara del placer abrumador que cruzó su cuerpo. _"…No… esto… no… se… siente… bien…", _aunque negara con palabras y tratara de engañarse a sí misma, su cuerpo actuaba distinto ya que poco a poco la albina se las estaba arreglando para quebrar su voluntad. Su respiración se volvió errática, dejando que pequeños halos de vapor escaparan de su boca, con un ardor en sus nalgas, dolor en sus pezones y completamente desnuda, llegó al orgasmo.

La noche había llegado a Magnolia, aunque la pelirroja no era consciente del tiempo ya que desde un principio fue sumida en tinieblas, gracias a una venda cubriendo su luz. Escuchó a Mirajane caminar por la habitación, y revolver varias cosas en busca de algo. Tembló, siendo plenamente consciente que el asunto iba para largo rato.

—Aunque este no es del mismo tamaño… pero servirá para la ocasión.

"_¿No es del mismo tamaño?" _incapaz de saber lo que Mirajane tramaba, respingó sorprendida cuando un objeto frio y duro se rozó contra su intimidad, las suaves manos se posaron en su cintura y Mirajane desde atrás susurró con una voz sedosa, enviando un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo:

—Hoy te haré sentir mujer… —besó con fuerza su cuello, asegurándose de dejar una marca violácea en la piel de porcelana—… Pero todo lo que hago, no se compara a nada de lo que Natsu puede hacer…— cambió y ahora mordió el lazo izquierdo, dejando que un hilillo de sangre escurriera. —…Bienvenida a la familia Dragneel… —sin más preámbulo, arremetió contra la intimidad de la pelirroja, lo hizo lento y fuerte, asegurándose de que Erza disfrutara cada milímetro.

—¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! —vociferó, perdiendo la voz por el placer que inundaba su cuerpo. _"No… no… puede ser… me volví a correr"_, incapaz de controlarse empezó a gemir de placer, su intimidad estaba sensible gracias a todo el juego de la albina. _"No… no… ella no puede ser mejor en todo… debo resistir…"_ su mente seguía intentando combatir el placer que la embriagaba, pero ya no era dueña de su cuerpo, ni voz. Instintivamente movió sus caderas.

—Te gusta —afirmó, yendo a paso lento y tranquilo por ese camino que sólo un hombre había recorrido, y ahora tenía nueva dueña y dentro de poco tiempo tendría un amo y señor.

—MMM Nnnoo —hizo lo posible de negar una verdad que a leguas se notaba, aun permanecía algo de su orgullo de guerrera. _"Mmm ese lugar… es muy buena…"_, pero por dentro también comenzaba a ceder.

—Oh entonces debo detenerme —dijo con un tono burlón, mientras detenía su movimiento de cadera.

Erza se debatió por un instante, pero el placer pudo más que su orgullo y en un susurro apenas audible pronunció: —N-no.

"_Jeje. Al fin te tengo", _Mirajane sonrió de manera triunfal. —No ¿qué? —susurró a su oído, dejando que ella temblara.

Sintió el fuerte escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, internamente reclamaba más placer. —Sigue —musitó entre dientes.

—¿Cómo se dice?

"_Ya no me importa nada más… ya nada_…" su mente aceptó su destino. —¡Mirajane-sama por favor hazme sentir mujer! —exclamó con deseo; finalmente, después de varias horas, se rindió por completo.

Mirajane carcajeó, con la satisfacción de haber minado la voluntad de Erza 'Titania' Scarlet, y gracias a esa experiencia algo en su interior también había despertado: el deseo insano de quebrar a una mujer recatada y reducirla a un simple juguete. _"¿A quién más podre quebrar?"_ se preguntó con inocencia. —Buena niña, toma tu premio.

Sintió como el placer se reanudaba, ahora con su orgullo hecho a un lado ya no tenía razones para contener su expresión de placer y alegría; dejó que su voz saliera de manera cantarina y contenta. —AHHHH~ SIIII~ MMMMM~ OHHHH~ SIII~ MMMM~

Aumentó la velocidad de la penetración, y aprovechó para seguir con el castigo corporal: Nalgueaba a la feliz mujer. —Fufufufu Natsu te hará sentir mejor.

El tiempo pasó lento para Erza, cuantas veces se corrió, la pobre mujer perdió la cuenta después de la cuarta descarga libidinosa de su sexo. No dejo de implorar por mas, pero Mirajane con un «Puta. Sé paciente, que lo bueno aún no ha empezado» se detuvo.

Después de que Mirajane cumpliera a cabalidad su palabra, la dejó presentable para su marido: Sin ningún hematoma; con una lencería provocadora que consistía en un diminuto body carmín, pantimedias negras y ropa interior erótica con áreas recortadas que mostraban sus pezones y su intimidad; la pelirroja jadeaba con anhelo.

—Natsu~. Natsu~. Natsu~ —Erza pronunciaba como si estuviera en trance, aun maniatada y con sus piernas brillando gracias a la luz lunar reflejándose en los líquidos amorosos de la pelirroja. Mirajane se acercó y colocó una mordaza, acallando los gemidos de la pelirroja.

"_Espero que no tarde mucho"_ se dijo mientras se vestía. _"No sé por qué me arreglo, si me arruinaras de nuevo"_ una sonrisa sutil se apoderó de su rostro. —¡Yawn! —bostezó con cansancio, miró el apetecible sofá de terciopelo y sin pensarlo mucho se recostó.

_Tiempo actual. _

Natsu bajó del segundo piso, con una parsimonia asombrosa, como si tuviera absoluto control de todo. Miró a Mirajane profundamente dormida, admirando la belleza de su mujer; aunque escuchara a la perfección los gemidos de Erza decidió ignorarla. —Mira~ —canturreó, besando con suavidad los labios de la mujer, fue cuestión de segundos para que la albina respondiera.

Mirajane con sus brazos rodeando el cuello del chico, tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción. —Wow~ puedo acostumbrarme a despertar con tus besos.

Natsu se subió sobre la albina, aprisionándola contra el sofá. —Bueno, sólo es un premio por tu excelente trabajo —dijo, haciendo referencia a la pelirroja, procedió a besar el cuello, dejando marcas rojas que contrastaban contra la nívea piel.

La mujer por su lado dejó escapar sus dulces gemidos con una doble intención: La primera, excitarlo ya que a él le gustaba ser el dominante; y la segunda… —¡Oh~! ¡Natsu~!

Erza repentinamente acalló sus gemidos, escuchando atentamente la conversación de ellos. _"¡Natsu por fin está aquí!"_, se dijo con ansiedad. _"Yo también quiero que me bese", _la necesidad insana de estar con él hizo que empezará a gemir con más intensidad. —¡HUUM~! ¡NNNHUUU~!

—Eres malvada Mira~ —elogió entre besos apasionados.

Ella sonrió con lascivia; —Pero eso te gusta —dijo mientras acariciaba la erección del hombre—. Espérate un momento. Se me ocurrió algo genial.

Natsu la liberó después de ver la sonrisa traviesa de la chica; se encogió de hombros mientras observaba ese exquisito cuerpo tallado por los dioses. _"Sin duda alguna… me gusta cada parte tuya" _se dijo en un pensamiento libre de lascivia, era un pensamiento sincero, llenó de amor.

Mirajane llegó hasta Erza, con un movimiento delicado quitó la venda: —Erza-chan~ míralo y deséalo~ ya que es todo mío~

Erza parpadeó un par de veces, para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz mágica de la habitación. Después de eso, miró sorprendida como Mirajane se subía sobre Natsu. Y literalmente se comían a besos. Admiró la voracidad que demostraban, el deseo casi animal y la lujuria en cada caricia. —¡HUUMM! ¡MUFUFGH! _"Yo también quiero" _dijo con desespero, aunque ninguno de ellos la escuchara o siquiera le prestaran atención.

Mirajane se quitó la blusa a la vez que el impaciente Natsu rompía su sostén, dejando que sus pechos saltaran de alegría. Natsu se regocijó internamente, era el primero y único en ver en todo su esplendor la desnudez de Mirajane, la aureola rosa y el pezón tierno, se le hizo agua la boca y como un niño pequeño se amamantó de los orbes carnosos.

Mirajane lo abrazó, apretándolo contra sus pechos. —¡Ah~! ¡Ah~! ¡Ah~! —sus gemidos, intencionalmente, eran más fuertes—. ¡Mm~! ¡Si~! ¡Qué bueno~!—. La albina comenzó a restregar su intimidad contra el bulto masculino, llenándose de gozo con cada roce. Los suaves «Umm~» y «Ahh~», acompañados de los intensos «Ohh~» inundaron la sala.

"_¡Es injusto! ¡Muy injusto!"._ Eran los pensamientos de Erza, quien incapaz de hablar, sólo gemía y pujaba para manifestar su pesar. _"Lo quiero también…"_ deseó profundamente cuando miró a Mirajane gemir extasiada, señal de que había llegado al orgasmo.

La albina respiraba de manera errática, dejando que su cuerpo disfrutara cada segundo del placer abrumador que la embriagaba. —Mira~ —la voz del hombre en su oído hizo que se estremeciera, la lujuria impresa en esas palabras causó que su propia lujuria explotara, sin palabra alguna lo besó con salvajismo. Mordió, lamió y degustó de Natsu, olvidando a Erza y construyendo un mundo para ellos dos—. Mmm~ Natsuu~

El beso se rompió por la imperiosa necesidad de aire. Sin preámbulo alguno, lo hicieron; ella bajaba y subía a un ritmo voraz. Ambos gruñían como animales en celo. Del sofá se movieron a la alfombra de lino, y luego fue la mesa del comedor; se unían como posesos. El tiempo se hizo eterno mientras se convertían en una nueva entidad, un nuevo ser concebido de dos cuerpos y dos almas. Sin que ellos lo supieran, el hijo del Rey y La Demonio fue concebido; una entidad poseedora de un poder que abrumaría al mundo entero.

—¡AAAAHHHH! —. El cuerpo de la albina comenzó a convulsionar; con un ruido sordo la mesa cedió por el peso y la fuerza del coito, aunque la pareja no le dio importancia al repentino bajón de altura.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•  
****ღ**  
**•**  
**•**

La habitación desbordaba en lujos: Vajilla de porcelana con detalles de oro; mesa de caoba con incrustaciones de jade negro; pinturas que derrochan talento, adornadas de marcos de plata; todo en la habitación, hasta el objeto más pequeño, era de muy alta calidad. El hombre de cabello trenzado color carbón, repentinamente volteó la cabeza en un ángulo inhumano, agudizando la vista, como si mirara más allá del ventanal que tenía a su espalda. —¿Cómo era?—. Aunque fue por un breve momento, su voz demostró cierta sorpresa, para luego soltar una risa traviesa—. Vaya, vaya, pensar que Alli sería capaz de concebir un hijo —dijo para sí mismo, regresando a su acento juguetón y sin importarle la presencia de su anfitriona.

"_¿Un hijo? Ja. En este maldito cuarto me juego la salvación del mundo y allá afuera un par de libidinosos lo están haciendo como conejos… ¡Que envidia!"._ La anfitriona frunció el ceño ligeramente y suspiró molesta, señal de que reprimía sus ganas de echar al invitado-no-deseado, quien interrumpió su descanso. _"Que falta de modales"_ pensó mientras depositaba la taza sobre la mesa, con movimientos elegantes enfocó su mirada en el invitado-no-deseado. Sacó lo mejor de su repertorio, una sonrisa grácil y un tono dulce: —Como era de esperarse del Supremo Gobernante: In Veliares Ghuisler Provoke, ser capaz de ver algo que los mortales no pueden. Sólo afirma lo poderoso que es usted.

In Veliares Ghuister Provoke la miró con una mirada juguetona, esa mirada que indicaba que absolutamente todo está bajo control. La mujer de elegante vestido guardó silencio, gracias a «Luz Flotante» se pudo observar el fugaz cambio de humor de la peliverde.

In con su sonrisa imperturbable, afirmó: —Tú, la Reina de Corazones no conoce la posibilidad de que uno de los cuatro pueda engendrar descendencia.

Su cerebro conectó las anteriores palabras de In, y comprendió. "_Tsk. Esto es malo, los otros tres son unos genocidas… es malo que cualquiera de ellos haya tenido un hijo… debo moverme y destruir a ese engendro del demonio… ¡Maldición! Tranquilízate mujer, pierdes el juego si no mantienes la calma"_ recitó en su interior. La peliverde no dejó el acto, y afirmó con seguridad, sin un ápice de equivocación: —Uno entre un millón… esa es la posibilidad de que uno de los cuatro reyes pueda tener descendencia.

—Fufufufu—. La risa de In fue rara, si fuese posible, casi se podría verle bailar de alegría, pero el permaneció sentado. Una sonrisa condescendiente quedó plasmada, para malestar de la peliverde.

La anfitriona por poco pierde el temple, un tic amenazaba con formarse en su sien derecha. —¡Oh! Pequeña Corazón, has fallado. Pero déjame iluminar tu ignorancia, verás… —juega con su cabello negro y la mujer rechina los dientes— …la posibilidad es una entre un billón. Ustedes son especiales, cada uno es diferente; Espadas es el que más sangre derramó; Diamante es el que sólo quiere dominar el mundo; Trébol es la que no puede perdonar… y bueno, tú-

Su labio sangra, se ha mordido para contener la rabia, sus ojos demuestran el odio tan profundo que podría consumir a cualquiera, la mujer recupera su sonrisa pero sabe que es demasiado tarde; In sonríe con arrogancia, señal de que la ha vencido en el juego. —Corazón, tú eres la más especial, hiciste algo que ninguno de los otros pudo hacer —In prosigue con su discurso, aunque sus palabras deberían ser un halago, realmente son palabras para menospreciarla.

Ella no lo soporta, las palabras del pelinegro finalmente la sacan de quicio; _"Tonta, no puedes ganarle, morirás"_ se dice, sabe que pelear contra un ser que está más allá de su entendimiento era como la lucha de la hormiga y el hombre; en un segundo la mesa sale volando, se abalanza contra su enemigo y usa lo primero que tiene a la mano: la cuchara brilla por la oscuridad de la Luna, el impactó es inminente y lo inevitable sucede. El tiempo parece detenerse para ellos dos, ambos flotan en el aire, mientras la torre oeste del castillo real de Crocus se derrumba; los escombros caen y el lugar se vuelven un caos; los guardias se precipitan al lugar del siniestro.

Bajo la bóveda oscura, los ojos rojos de In brillan como rubíes ardientes. —Hisui E. Fiore —musita aun sentado aunque la silla flota; con la yema del índice izquierdo detuvo el ataque, su dedo se flexiona ligeramente debido a la persistencia de la mencionada; su rostro se deforma en una mueca espeluznante, su sonrisa parece cubrirle toda la cara y las comisuras de sus ojos se doblan hacia abajo. Su aura hace presencia, y la única cosa que puede describirlo perfectamente es un abismo infinito de oscuridad o un pozo sin fondo.

La mencionada tiembla de impotencia y rabia, rabia a si misma por ser demasiado débil, pero prepara un segundo ataque. —¡No soy tu juguete! —vocifera, antes de que el cuchillo toque la sien derecha del pelinegro, ella se derrumba. Un simple «Castigo Divino» escucha y cae sin fuerza, ella sólo puede observarlo, su cuerpo cae entre los escombros; aunque él permaneciera a varios metros sobre el suelo, murmura y ella es capaz de escucharlo con una claridad aterradora:

—Tonta, que hayas matado a White Rabbit no significa que puedas pelear contra mí. ¡Oh Reina tonta! Eres la más débil de los cuatro, será interesante ver cómo te las arreglas para destruir la descendencia del Rey de Espadas.

In desaparece, como que si simplemente se tratara de una ilusión, se difumina en la oscuridad de la noche… Los guardias llegan a la desastrosa escena, con un «Princesa» llenó de angustia lloran impotentes, pensando lo peor. Hisui E. Fiore los ignora mientras yace entre los escombros, cavilando a una velocidad estrepitosa. _"El Rey de Espadas es el más fuerte… es una catástrofe que él este despierto…argh que dolor"_. Siente que es levantada en brazos, quiere gritar pero sólo suelta un doloroso gemido, finalmente su cuerpo de manera automática la sumerge en el sueño para que de esa manera se recupere más rápido. Pasarían unas semanas para que volviera a despertar, para ese entonces sería demasiado tarde.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•  
****ღ**  
**•**  
**•**

Natsu finalmente encaró a la pelirroja, después de haber dejado a la inconsciente Mirajane sobre el sofá, decidió terminar lo que desde hace tiempo había empezado. El dulce aroma de la excitación llegó a su nariz de dragón; su erección palpitó con fuerza bajo la mirada deseosa de Erza. —Erza~, Erza~, Erza~. Es hora de empezar —Canturreó con alegría, actuaba como un niño al recibir un juguete nuevo, internamente agradeció a Mirajane por el fantástico trabajo realizado sin olvidar la intervención de Cana. Hizo sus pensamientos a un lado y pasó su mano por la mejilla de Erza, descendiendo lentamente; mejilla, mentón, cuello, seno derecho, pezón, abdomen, monte de venus—. Vaya~ vaya~ quien creería que Erza 'Titania' Scarlet sería una regadera~.

—¡HMUHGH~! ¡AUHSDHM~! _"¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡Me quemó Ummm un poco más! ¡Ahí! ¡Sí! ¡Oh sí!"_ ¡HUMM~! —la mujer se retorcía con cada caricia, su cuerpo anhelaba cada roce, hasta el toque más pequeño la quemaba con locura. Convulsionó con violencia cuando el pelirrosa mordió con fuerza uno de sus pezones… sin fuerza finalmente cayó de rodillas gracias a que Natsu había soltado un poco las cadenas que la mantenían atada. Lagrimillas de placer escurrían por las comisuras de sus ojos, su mirada reflejaba la intensidad de su deseo.

No dio tiempo para que la mujer descansara. —Erza~ —dijo, mientras restregaba su pene en toda la cara de la mujer obnubilada, dejando que ella, literalmente, fuera cacheteada por el pedazo de carne—. Mi verga está toda sucia~ así que hay que limpiarla~ —murmuró al oído, haciendo que ella gimiera, agarró el cabello escarlata y comenzó a limpiar su pene, gruñendo por la sedosidad. Estuvo por varios minutos masturbándose con los suaves cabellos hasta correrse, asegurándose de cubrirla por completo. —Este maquillaje te queda de maravilla.

Justo después, regresó al sofá, junto a Mirajane, sin despertarla se sentó. "_Debo resistir, aún no, debo asegurar por completo su lealtad"_ se dijo, los recuerdos del desamor inundaron su mente, la oscuridad comenzó a borbotear en su interior. Para cualquier persona ajena al ambiente sexual del lugar habría jurado ver que la habitación se inundaba de una densa oscuridad y admirar como la luz mágica por un momento se ahogaba en el mar de oscuridad como una débil flama se apaga en un ventarrón

—¡Perra! ¡Limpia mi verga!

El tono juguetón cambió por completo, ahora cada palabra fue recitada con vilipendio. La excitación de Erza era tal que no le importó la manera en que la llamó, ni siquiera el tono empleado o siquiera el ambiente enrarecido. Mirajane la había tratado de tal manera en que no le importaba la humillación con tal de cumplir los deseos del pelirrosa; sintió la libertad y no dudó en acercarse, antes de que se pusiera de pie un _«__Las perras caminan en cuatro__»_ la obligó a caminar como un animal. Con naturalidad empezó a menear el trasero; _"¡Pene~! ¡Pene~!"_ en su mente retorcida no había más que emoción por empezar con su labor. Erza se estremeció cuando finalmente miró a los ojos del pelirrosa, una mirada gélida con una sonrisa ladina, fue cuando se dio cuenta que aquel niño de mirada alegre se había esfumado y ahora era alguien diferente. Hizo a un lado esa observación y se concentró por completo a saciar su hambre: _"Ummm~ este aroma fuerte…" _olfateó cada pulgada "_¡Ah~! ¡Me gusta~!" _sin más dudas comenzó a devorarlo, gimiendo de gusto y haciendo que Natsu gruñera como animal. Empezó desde la punta, descendiendo golosamente hasta la base y chupando los testículos como si fueran dulces de fresa durante varios minutos; sin poder resistir más tiempo, arrastró su lengua de regreso y se comió el glande, enrolló su lengua y comenzó a engullir el pedazo de carne con parsimonia…

—¡Cerda! ¡Te gusta mi pene! ¡Entonces trágatelo!

Natsu enterró su pene en la garganta de la pelirroja, con sus manos agarró la melena carmín y la embistió con un frenesí de animal en celo. Una, dos, tres… varias veces repitió la penetración, permitiendo que Erza soltara sonidos ahogados, recorriendo con vigorosidad la boca-vagina, grabando a fuego esa nueva función en la mente de Erza.

"_Argh… argh… argh~… Um~… Oh~… __Ah~… Que rico~… Ah~… Delicioso~… Me corroo~" _Erza al principio se opuso a la brusquedad de la situación, pero la fuerza del hombre se lo impidió. Sin otra opción aflojó la mandíbula y a medida que el tiempo pasaba le agarró gusto a la situación hasta el punto en que su cuerpo explotó en una alegría nunca antes percibida.

Regodeándose con la mirada nublada y la sumisión absoluta de ella, se puso de pie. —¡Eres mi perra! —aunque la distancia no fuera lejana, gritó para que ella comprendiera su nuevo rol—. Voy a terminar, pero no te lo tragues, quiero que disfrutes cada gota.

"_Ah~ Si master~"_ Erza se preparó para cumplir con la orden impuesta. Llevó sus manos a su boca, para que nada se desperdiciara. Dicho y hecho, Natsu soltó el semen que con esfuerzo había retenido desde hace varios minutos. _"Um~ ¡Es mucho!"_ después de algunos segundos, Erza abrió la boca con un sonoro «Ah~» dejando que Natsu observara como ella jugaba con su lengua y el líquido blancuzco.

—Saboréalo.

—Mmm~ Ah~ —sin poder evitarlo gimió de gusto.

—Trágalo

Erza asintió, y dejó que el líquido espeso recorriera su garganta. _"Dios, podría quedar embarazada con esta cantidad…"_ con ese pensamiento su intimidad cosquilleó; con un sonoro «glup» terminó y después abrió la boca.

El simple hecho de ver la expresión erótica de la mujer, fue suficiente para que su erección regresara con la misma fuerza de hace unos minutos. —Erza, es hora. Eres mi perra así que ponte en cuatro y levanta tu trasero.

La mujer sonrió internamente y sin demora alguna respondió: —Sí master —hizo lo que se le pidió y, levantando su trasero, con sus dedos abrió su intimidad, ofreciéndose a su nuevo dueño—, lo he esperado con ansias.

A un paso solemne, y con el arma en mano, se colocó detrás de la pelirroja; se quedó ensimismado viendo a la mujer que se sometía a su voluntad. ¿Cuántas veces, en el pasado, había soñado con esto? ¿Cuántas noches se había despertado con la calentura a flor de piel? ¿Cuántas veces se había masturbado imaginando esta escena? Incontables veces había soltado baba al ver los labios color cereza que parecían ser suaves y dulces; y esos firmes montes, con los cuales deliró en ser el primero en conquistar; pero todo se fue a la mierda ese día. _"Ese maldito día… es hora de enmendar mi fracaso", _restregó la punta en la intimidad femenina, mirando como su glande se hundía con lentitud a la vez que expandía los carnosos labios.

Erza se mordió el labio, con la mirada nublosa y con su mente en peligro de irse al carajo. _"Tanta locura por sólo la punta… Um~… ¿Por qué se detiene?"_

Con la punta empezó a golpear las orillas, metiendo y sacando sólo la cabeza. —Jajajaja. Te gusta, perra…

—Um~ Ah~ Si me fascina~. Por favor, sigue.

—Entonces suplícame.

—Mm~ Master por favor mm~ permita que esta perraa~ llegue al paraíso.

"_Ya no es un sueño…"_ colocó su mano derecha en la cadera de la mujer _"ni estoy delirando…"_ y con la mano izquierda agarró las hebras carmesíes _"finalmente llego este momento…"_ hizo la cadera para atrás, tomando vuelo _"ahora Erza por fin es mía"_ —¡ORYA!

—¡GYAHH~!

Con un aullido de guerra la embistió, con tal fuerza que la derribó sobre la alfombra que usaban como cama. Hacer el amor con varias mujeres le había dado la experiencia necesaria para comprender que aún no había llegado al final del recorrido y que Erza nunca antes había experimentado esa dicha. _"¡Cálmate, Natsu! ¡Aun no llegare hasta el fondo!"._ A medida que sacaba su pene, ella lo apretaba con fiereza negándose a abandonarlo. —Vaya~ no pensé que fueras tan estrecha —dijo con sorna, extrañado por ese hecho, a la vez que volvía a embestirla—. Oh, ya entiendo, el de Siegran es pequeño.

—Mm~ Ahh~ Mm~ Umm~

El rostro de Erza estaba descompuesto en una expresión de éxtasis, soltando gemidos con cada embiste, cada caricia y hasta el mínimo roce, hacían que en su mente adulara al hombre. _"Wow… Natsu es sublime… me ataca en cada punto débil… es tan bueno". _Sus pezones se rozaban contra la suave superficie de la alfombra, al compás que marcaba el hombre, hizo lo posible para juntar fuerzas y ponerse de pie, pero no pudo hacer nada contra el poder de su galán.

Ahora colocó la segunda mano en la cintura de Erza, aumentando la velocidad del coito. —¿Quién es mejor? ¿Siegran o yo?

—¡Gyah~! ¡Ufua~! ¡Umjh~! ¡Aaahh~!

La mujer fue incapaz de responder correctamente, pero cada gemido y alarido lleno de placer demostraba su sentir. Y eso era más que suficiente para Natsu, aunque tenía la intención de subir más el nivel de placer. _"Maldición… estoy llegando al límite…",_ con la fuerza suficiente la levantó y sin miramiento la empaló hasta que fue capaz de entrar en el lugar que había anhelado.

—¡MUGHYAAHHH!—. Erza quedó semiconsciente ya que su útero por primera vez fue ultrajado, la sensación de placer fue tal que su cuerpo convulsionó con violencia; reduciéndola a una muñeca de carne en los brazos del hombre—. ¡FUAAAHHHH!

—¡UOOHH!

Natsu la apretujó contra su cuerpo, liberando su ansia en lo más profundo de la pelirroja. Con cada pulso de su miembro ella liberaba una buena cantidad de jugos amorosos con una expresión orgásmica en su rostro; Natsu sonrió con sorna al comprender que la había dejado fuera de combate, liberándola finalmente y dejándola caer sobre la alfombra sin preocuparse por su salud: Ya que la mirada de satisfacción de Erza daba a entender que todo estaba bien. Sin agitación alguna se dejó caer.

—Vaya~ vaya~ La has arruinado —la albina pronunció con una suave voz, mientras acariciaba la cabellera color salmón, dejando que el hombre descansara entre medio de sus piernas.

Natsu permaneció tumbado en el suelo, con su espalda apoyándose en la parte inferior del sofá mientras era mimado por su mujer. —Pero a ella no parece importarle, más bien creo que adora que la haya arruinado.

Mirajane asintió estando de acuerdo con esa afirmación, internamente compartía ese sentir con la pelirroja. Ella y su hermana -y otras cuatro más- amaban hacerlo con él. —Realmente eres sorprendente, Natsu. ¿Acaso Tu libido no tiene fin? Ni con siete mujeres quedas satisfecho, es que eres una especie de Dragón Maniático Sexual Imparable Libidinoso… ¡Ves, te lo dije! —exclamó con reproche y un tono juguetón; ya que con sus habilidosos pies se las ingenió para conseguir que el mini-dragón se irguiera orgullosamente. La mujer sonrió de lado, sin poder evitarlo se relamió los labios y aumentó la velocidad del _foot-job_.

—Mirajane, dejando de lado mi gusto por las mujeres y mi extraordinario libido, tú no te quedas atrás: Siempre estas deseosa de continuar, una y otra vez… además ahora que recuerdo fuiste tú la que me tentó con ese cuerpo de infarto que tienes.

Mirajane se bajó del sofá y sin demora alguna llegó hasta lo que su cuerpo deseaba. —Así que, en conclusión yo soy la culpable de que este niño bueno —sin prisa acercó su dedo índice al pedazo de carne, limpió y degustó con lentitud los vestigios de la faena con la pelirroja —ah~ sea ahora un niño malo —con esas últimas palabras y un asentimiento de Natsu, Mirajane se hizo responsable de sus actos. Con su mano derecha masajeó los testículos mientras se comía a Natsu, dejando que el intenso sabor intoxicara su mente, después de varios minutos sintió varias pulsaciones en su boca, paroo la felación y con una mirada seductora provocó a Natsu:

—Natsu~

La simple mención de su nombre, acompañado de un tono dulzón, hizo que el mencionado abriera los ojos.

—Mi conchita~ quiere~ tu jugo~ de bebé~

Natsu tragó sonoramente, ver a Mirajane recostada sobre la espalda de Erza, con sus dedos abriendo su intimidad y con la respiración errática, adornado su rostro con un suave rubor y los ojos celestes opacados de deseo… y con semejantes palabras… _"Joder, Mira siempre saca lo mejor de mi"_ le bastó apreciar la sonrisa coqueta de la albina para comprender que estaba a los pies de semejante diosa. "Bueno… no me puedo quejar…". —Ajem. Los deseos de mi señora, serán cumplidos sin dilación alguna.

Natsu se aferró a la delgada cintura de Mirajane y la penetró con suavidad, demostrando todo el amor que profesaba por ella. Las piernas esbeltas de la albina se enrollaron alrededor del hombre, con la intención de no liberarlo hasta que él haya cumplido la promesa. Dulces gemidos fueron las expresiones de cuanto disfrutaba la mujer, mientras el hombre de dulce y amoroso cambiaba a una bestia de deseo ilimitado. Entre besos y caricias, la velocidad y ferocidad de las embestidas aumentaron, sin siquiera percatarse de que habían cambiado de posición, lo hacían como posesos; se encontraban tan perdidos en sus propio mundo que no se percataron que Erza se masturbaba furiosamente al observarlos.

—¡Natsu, te amoooo~! —con la voz quebrada Mirajane vocifero de alegría, con las piernas abiertas estaba sentada en el regazo del hombre, mientras subía y bajaba al capricho del pelirrosa. Con el cabello alborotado, las mejillas sonrosadas y la mirada perdida en el techo, se aferró al cuerpo varonil, dejando que Natsu se amamantara de esos deliciosos malvaviscos mientras daba una última estocada, llenándola por enésima vez en esa madrugada; Mira fue incapaz de contener la gran cantidad de semen en su interior, algo que Erza aprovechó y codiciosamente chupó hasta la última gota que se escurría de la albina, tanto era su deseo que metió su lengua en busca de más elixir. Inevitablemente llevando a La Demonio a otro intenso orgasmo, con la anatomía del hombre liberada, Titania se engulló la virilidad y empezó a subir y bajar.

—¡! ¡JODER! _"Maldición acabo de correrme y ya estoy empalmado… supongo que Mira tiene razón al decirme Dragón Insaciable… bueno, uno más antes de que salga el sol, no le hace mal a nadie"_ ¡Perra! ¡Te voy a dar, hasta que te rompas!

•**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Natsu pasó un brazo por debajo de las piernas y el otro por debajo de la espalda media de Erza, sin esfuerzo alguno se irguió, Erza casi parecía una muñeca sin vida pero el suave respirar demostraba que aún seguía con vida. Natsu pudo ver de reojo a Mirajane bostezar sonoramente, señal de lo cansada que se encontraba.

—Vístete, regresaremos a casa para que descanses. Y si, también te llevare en brazos, así que no estés celosa.

Natsu se adelantó a las palabras de Mirajane, haciendo que la mujer se ruborizara por haber sido pillada, iba a negar esa declaración pero Natsu se retiró. Sin otra opción, empezó a buscar su ropa _"Tsk. Alegremente traje otro cambio de ropa"_ se dijo al examinar lo destruida que estaba su braga de encaje.

Natsu con una extensión de «Sucuropendra» giró la perilla, y maldijo internamente al ver a Siegran tendido en la cama. _"¡Por mis mil demonios! ¡tengo a este tipo aquí! Es una pena que no haya podido completar mi plan, pero supongo que ya habrá tiempo para ello"_ sin demora alguna su sombra consumió al durmiente peli-azul. _"¡No! ¡Definitivamente no! ¡Aun no destruiré este lugar!"_ aguantándose las ganas de realizar una locura, depósito a Erza en la cama.

Justo cuando la luz del alba iluminó la habitación, ella había despertado al sentir que la sensación reconfortante la abandonaba. Sin un ápice de duda, Erza lo besó por primera vez. Ambos sufrieron un escalofrió por el simple roce, pero no se separaron. Fue un beso suave y prolongado, que desbordaba sentimientos que no podían ser expresados con palabras, un beso libre de deseos mundanos. La lujuria de la pelirroja había sido saciada durante toda la noche y gran parte de la madrugada; y Natsu había matado su hambre por la mujer. El beso concluyó, y Erza sonrió con dulzura.

—Natsu, te has sonrojado.

El hombre volteó la mirada avergonzado, rascándose la mejilla. Erza rio con ligereza y tomando su mano, lo calmó. Estuvieron sumidos en un silencio reconfortante, mirándose mutuamente. Natsu sonrió con picardía. —Vaya~ ahora ya no hay un 'Master Woof~'. ¿Qué paso con mi linda perrita?

Con un «poof» el rostro de Erza se coloreo de un rojo intenso, casi parecido al escarlata de su cabello. Con la sabana ocultó su rostro avergonzado, recordando lo que habían hecho algunas horas antes, como ella sin pudor alguno se entregaba en cuerpo y alma.

—Jajajaja. Ahora que lo recuerdo, también hubo varios 'Oink~, oink~' y algunos 'Nya~, Nya~' —ahora que la avergonzada era ella, Natsu dejó las cosas en un empate.

—Tonto. Es vergonzoso —musitó.

—Jajaja. Para nada es vergonzoso, después de todo son tus verdaderos sentimientos. Bien, cambiando de tema: Sera mejor que descanses, es una orden. Además, vendré esta noche, para seguir dándote la lechita que tanto te gusta.

—¡Tú! —Erza tomó lo primero que tenía a la mano y lo lanzó, ya para ese momento Natsu se había escabullido fuera de la habitación. La almohada impacto contra la puerta, Natsu entreabrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

—¡Pero bien que te gusta! ¡Golosa!

Así como apareció, desapareció, justo a tiempo para salvarse de la lámpara que se estrelló contra la puerta.

Erza dio un vistazo rápido a la habitación, y sin querer se puso a pensar en su futuro al lado de Natsu. _"Lo primero será arreglar las cosas con Siegran"_ se dijo _"ahora que me convertí en parte de los Dragneel, no quiero que otro hombre me toque, soy de Natsu y de nadie más"_. Sonrió con tranquilidad; de un modo u otro, cumplió con su anhelo. Se tumbó en la cama, con la intención de cumplir la orden y esperar con ansias la noche. _"Ese tonto… realmente me ha convertido en una pervertida"_.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**

—Natsu.

—Dime.

Mirajane lo interrogó mientras era llevada en brazos, tal como él había prometido.

—¿Qué hiciste con Siegran? Independientemente de lo sucedido con Erza, él es alguien de Fairy Tail. Y fue tu amigo durante muchos años.

—Discutimos. Peleamos. Vencí. Y lo deje incapacitado —. Natsu dijo lo sucedido, sin darle importancia al asunto, como si fuera un asunto banal.

—¡Incapacitado! —Mirajane no ocultó su sorpresa, conocía el nivel de Siegran, y aun así Natsu se dio el lujo de incapacitarlo, no pudo evitar preguntarse internamente por el nivel actual del pelirrosa, pero prefirió que el hombre continuará.

—Tengo una buena razón —trató de excusarse, recibiendo una mirada de reproche como respuesta—. No me veas así, te lo explicaré cuando veas Oberon's Forest.

—¿Eso qué es?

—Yare yare. Eso es una sorpresa, para todas ustedes. Así que se paciente —la sonrisa de Natsu quitó cualquier intención de seguir con el interrogatorio. Mirajane bostezó sonoramente, rindiéndose a la calidez. Desbordando un aura rosa a sus alrededor.

A medida que avanzaban, las miradas indiscretas no se hicieron esperar, en cada lugar que pasaban, los espectadores quedaban boquiabiertos. Muchos se tallaron los ojos, para alejar cualquier atisbo de sueño: «¡Mirajane 'La Demonio' Strauss y Natsu 'El Cuarto Maestro' Dragneel: Son pareja!», varios atónitos comentaban entre ellos el cambio radical de una mujer cuando se enamora. Esa noticia corrió como pólvora, poniendo en tela de duda el viejo rumor sobre el «Harén del Joven Maestro». Las señoras recordaban viejos tiempos, mientras reñían con sus maridos por dejar de ser románticos y atentos con ellas.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Natsu se hacía cargo de los pormenores que conlleva su puesto, con una sonrisa suave recibía a los miembros que poco a poco iban llegando; y de igual manera despedía a aquellos que se embarcaban en una nueva aventura. Detrás de la barra, cocinaba y servía platos sencillos pero sabrosos; bromeaba y conversaba con los demás magos; y se encargaba de las misiones, informes y alguno que otro papeleo. Siempre siendo apoyado por Lissana y otras personas más. La razón de que el maestro de gremio fungiera como mesero, cocinero, barman, encargado y muchas cosas más, esa razón era desconocida para casi todos, excepto Cana.

Sentada en una mesa alejada, la morocha miraba con atención la sonrisa falsa del pelirrosa. Como atentamente atendía a cada uno que se acercaba para el almuerzo, sin dejar de verlo dio un buen trago de su bebida predilecta. Recordando esa pregunta realizada hace algún tiempo y la respuesta que obtuvo de Natsu:

"_Cana, lo que hago es simple egoísmo. Sin una sola pizca de altruismo… he cambiado y ya no hay vuelta atrás"_

En medio de su pensamiento, por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver a Erza. El caminar raro, el sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas con sólo ver al maestro y esa aura de felicidad que desprendía la pelirroja le dio a entender todo lo que necesitaba comprender. _"Jujuju. Suertuda, mi amo le dio sabrosura durante toda la noche. Y a mí, me dejó friendo espárragos. Ahh~ pobre de mí. Ni recompensa, ni nada de nada."_

—¡Otra ronda más¡ ¡Master~!

Como si hubiese visto el futuro, Natsu ya tenia preparada una jarra de cerveza en la mano. Y con asombra velocidad, ya estaba frente a ella.

—¡Master~! —usando un tono infantil, infló sus mejillas—. ¿Y mi recompensa? Sólo un vistazo, para darse cuenta que le diste shaka~ shaka~ hasta la madrugada —como si fuera una niña pequeña, hizo un berrinche. Manoteando sobre la mesa mientras Natsu colocaba la jarra, al ver su bebida, de varios tragos se terminó el contenido. —¡Puah~ la cerveza es lo mejorrr~! No necesito nada más —lo último lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

Natsu rodó los ojos. _"Joder. Sin querer, terminé siendo un hombre muy solicitado"_ pensó, mientras varias miradas llenas de envidia lo apuñalaban aunque a él nada de eso le afectara. —Cana, así que la cerveza es mejor que yo. Entonces no te afectara que te mande a una misión por un par de semanas ¿verdad?

Natsu se carcajeó, viendo como el color rojo característico de la borrachera era reemplazado por un azul característico del miedo.

—¡EH! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Eso absolutamente no!

Cana negó rotundamente, la simple amenaza bastó para eliminar en cierto grado la borrachera. Natsu se acercó a su oído, haciéndola suspirar,

—Iré a Fairy Hills a eso de las siete, iremos a un buen lugar así que ponte sexy… más sexy de lo que ya eres.

Justo a tiempo Natsu fue llamado desde otra mesa, sonrió internamente al ver de quien se trataba. —Cana, te hare pasar una velada inolvidable —finalizó—. ¡Voy!

•**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**

El comensal limpió el sudor de su frente, alternaba su mirada entre cierta mujer, sus manos y el vaso de agua que tenía en frente.

Natsu con plato en mano, se estaba cansando de la situación, pero como buen amigo decidió tomar la iniciativa. Primero observó en la dirección en que el muchacho nervioso miraba, la iluminación llegó con un «¡Oh!» y una sonrisa burlona. —Alzack, no se nota que te gusta Bisca.

—¡EH!

Con un sonido estrepitoso el vaso de agua cayó al suelo. Y Alzack intentó ocultarse bajo el sombrero, cuando involuntariamente atrajo la atención de su musa.

"_Yare, yare. Esto puede ser divertido_" —Alzack, tranquilízate. Ya que si sigues así, tendrás que comprar el set completo —dijo, mientras limpiaba el destrozo. Podría utilizar magia «Arca del Tiempo» para reparar el daño pero eso sólo mal acostumbraría a los demás.

—Lo siento…es solo que…

—No sabes como acercarte y cambiar esa relación de amistad por algo más —dijo, adivinando el pesar del pelinegro. Natsu tomó asiento.

Alzack miró perplejo a su homónimo, pero recordó que su compañero pasó por una situación igual con Erza. Indeciso, decidió actuar. —Puedes ayudarme.

"_Pensé que jamás lo pediría"_ pensó. —Claro, pero estas dispuesto a hacer todo lo que te diga —rodó los ojos al comprender que el hombre no respondería fácilmente—. Piénsalo, puede que aparezca un hombre que se gane su corazón. Y entonces ya no podrás hacer nada, ¿estás seguro de eso?

—Yo-

—Hablemos mañana, ahora tengo que atender un asunto con Jii-chan.

Natsu interrumpió la posible respuesta, al ver entrando a Makarov por la puerta del gremio. El anciano lucia más calmado antes de que se fuera del gremio, había logrado aceptar la muerte de uno de sus hijos. Aunque la sonrisa jovial abandonó su rostro.

—Jii-chan. Ha pasado un tiempo, pensé que te habías ido de juerga con Bob.

El susodicho esbozó una sonrisa ligera. —Te mando saludos Ichiya, quiere saber cuándo le guardas tiempo para una cita casual.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del pelirrosa, para después soltar una carcajada. —Jajajaja. Al final salí perdiendo, es bueno verte de mejor ánimo, viejo.

—Bueno, a Gray no le agradaría verme con los brazos caídos. Tenemos que hablar.

—Claro, llevare un par de bebidas y algo para picar.

Durante un par de horas, el par de hombres se dedicaron a beber mientras conversaban sobre lo sucedido en la ausencia del mayor. Natsu relató lo que todo el gremio conocía:

—Después de haberle contado a Siegran lo sucedido con Gray, él me dejó fuera de combate. Su comportamiento extraño llamó la atención de Macao y Wakaba; hoy en la mañana, ellos me informaron que al parecer Siegran conoce la identidad de los asesinos, pero él los dejó fuera de combate y cuando despertaron Siegran se había marchado con rumbo desconocido.

La conversación siguió con especulaciones sobre Siegran, los motivos que lo llevaron a salir huyendo del gremio. Una posible venganza era la respuesta más obvia. La conversación se movió hacia el mago santo: José Porla 'El Fantasma', maestro de Phantom Lord.

—José, derramó muchas lágrimas por la pérdida de Juvia. Nunca llegue a pensar que José veía a sus magos como hijos, al igual que yo. Sentí mucha lastima por él, pero preferí dejarlo solo.

Makarov compartió sus impresiones con el joven maestro; Natsu pensó que la actitud de José no encajaba con la descripción que le había dado Juvia, así que supuso que algo iba mal, prefirió no decirlo en voz alta y guardó ese pensamiento cuando Makarov le informó sobre otro aspecto.

—Natsu, la reunión del consejo de maestros de gremio será en una semana. Haz que me sienta orgulloso.

—Claro Jii-chan. Hare que Fairy Tail siga siendo un gremio respetado.

El día transcurrió sin ningún percance mayor. Natsu creó algunos clones para que hicieran cargo de diversas cosas: El entrenamiento de Minerva. Compras con Mirajane y Lissana. Estudio e implementación de magia al lado de Levy.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

—Es-esto es… ¡Asombroso!

Natsu sonrió complacido, feliz de ver la reacción de Cana. La morocha lucía un vestido blanco de una sola pieza, el cual se ajustaba a cada curva de la mujer; para rematar un collar dorado con piedras preciosas incrustadas embellecía su escote. Una diadema adornaba sus hebras castañas, y un sutil carmín cubría sus deliciosos labios. Antes de que Cana preguntara, Natsu respondió:

—Jeje. Nada menor a esto sería una recompensa adecuada para mi adorable Cana —aunque quisiera haber dicho putita, el lugar no era el adecuado para ese comportamiento. Irradiaba un aire de poder, atrayendo la mirada de cada mujer que pasaba cerca. Ofreció su brazo, y Cana lo aceptó apretando su pecho contra él.

El lugar era 'Galaxy Place', un restaurante con alta popularidad entre los nobles de Fiore. Solamente la entrada del lugar estaba adornada con pilares de mármol blanco, y varias esculturas de bellísimas doncellas formaban un arco para los invitados. Las mesas del interior se encontraban divididas de tal manera, que ningún comensal se perdería del acto artístico del día. Y el techo era el que otorgaba el nombre al lugar, con magia desconocida, estaba adornado por un cielo estrellado sin importar si fuera de día.

—Natsu Dragneel —pronunció en el vestíbulo. El metre con un rápido vistazo a la carta de reservación, afirmó.

—Dragneel-sama, Alberona-sama, por favor síganme.

Con una pequeña inclinación, el metre les dio la bienvenida. Con toda la profesionalidad posible, los llevó a una mesa para dos. Natsu, raramente demostraba ser todo un caballero, acomodó la silla de Cana para que ella se sentara.

"_Nunca llegue a pensar que vendríamos a este lugar… gracias al cielo que compre este vestido, no quiero imaginarme que hubiese sucedido si vistiera normalmente"_. Cana, con un tenue rubor, y siendo un manojo de nervios, trató de disimular su nerviosismo con un control absoluto sobre cada acción, pero parecía un robot._ "¡EH! ¿Por qué hay tantos tenedores y muchas cucharas? ¡No! ¡Voy a meter las patas!"_

—Cana, no te preocupes y cálmate. Quiero que disfrutes esta cena.

Natsu sonriendo acarició la mano de la morocha, transmitiéndole seguridad y afecto. Ella asintió y devolvió la sonrisa. "Él realmente puede confortarme, a pesar de todo es un gran hombre" pensó para sí misma. _"¿Qué dirá Gildarts cuando le diga sobre nosotros?"_

—La especialidad del cheff.

Los platillos culinarios fueron servidos, y un delicioso aroma fue liberado. Cana no pudo evitar preguntarse cuánto dinero había desembolsado Natsu para tanto lujo. Un jugoso trozo de carne, bañado en salsa blanca y papas horneadas al lado, fue el primer platillo.

"_Vaya, me alegro haberme convertido en el maestro". _Con las responsabilidades aceptadas también le acompañaba una remuneración económica apropiada.

Cana sutilmente miró la mesa vecina, para averiguar cómo se las ingeniaban para utilizar tantos cubiertos. _"¿Y Natsu?"_. La morocha casi desencaja su mandíbula por la sorpresa, el pelirrosa con toda la elegancia posible o como si fuese todo un experto, maniobraba los variados instrumentos. _"Eso no es posible. ¡Nunca pensé que Natsu comiera como la alta alcurnia! "_. Ahora, para Cana, Natsu estaba bajo una nueva luz. Sin más, copió los movimientos del pelirrosa. La carne tierna se deshizo en su boca, la sutiliza de cada ingrediente explotó en boca. Un mundo de sabores.

•••

La cena fue la cosa más maravillosa que Cana había experimentado en su vida, el dulce sabor de «Elixir» era una bebida que nunca antes había probado. El exquisito postre «Mont Blanc», sólo pensar en ello hacia que su boca salivara. Y cada _delicatesen _era algo que la plebe no probaría en su larga vida.

Ahora la pareja caminaba alumbrados por lámparas flotantes, la mujer tomada del brazo del hombre sonreía alegremente.

—Natsu~ la velada fue maravillosa.

—Aún no ha terminado, hay que cerrarlo con broche de oro. ¿Lo hacemos al aire libre? ¿O prefieres un trio con Erza?

Los ojos de Cana se nublaron de deseo y una sonrisa expectante adorno su rostro. Su vientre bajo se estremeció. —Quiero jugar con Erza.

La sonrisa ladina se extendió por el rostro del hombre. —Cana, sin duda alguna, mañana no podrás caminar correctamente.

_Esa noche la casa de Erza se llenó de alaridos llenos de éxtasis, la cama cedió por la salvajada del acto. Erza fue la carne en medio del sándwich. Y como el día anterior, las cosas terminaron a altas horas de la madrugada. El lazo de amistad entre Cana y Erza fue fortalecido. En Thousand Flowers sucedió algo extraordinario, en la madrugada de un día normal, la residencia Rose amaneció hecha cenizas. _

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

**[Rincón informativo]**

«Disgregare of Corpus»: Permite que el usuario divida su cuerpo cuantas veces quiera, además el poder es repartido de forma proporcional entre los clones y el usuario. Lo cual conlleva una carga anormal para el joven, por eso, Natsu prefiere mantenerlo en cuatro clones, aunque el entrenamiento y el uso continuo está expandiendo ese límite. La frase en el cuello de cada uno termina con un número, siendo el 0 para el original, y los demás según el orden de creación. La frase significa: 'No puedo vivir contigo, ni sin ti'.

«Camino celestial»: Es una habilidad -hereditaria-que permite acceder al mundo de los muertos, pero el tiempo de preparación es inmenso además al no ser una magia de uso rutinario su cuerpo no está acostumbrado al empleo de la misma. Gracias a esa magia pudo combatir con Mavis, obligando durante un par de horas al alma de la loli rubia a adquirir una forma tangible (Algo que Mavis puede hacer a voluntad, pero después de ser dañada con Camino Celestial ya no fue capaz de manipular la intangibilidad de su forma etérea).

Las espadas que él «Rey de Espadas» ha usado hasta ahora son:

Youtou: Shinpuu Shourai (Espada de la calamidad: Ascensión del viento divino).

Youtou: Tenchu (Espada de la calamidad: Retribución divina) Nombre usurpado de GinTama.

Youtou: Hoshikudaki (Espada de la calamidad: Rompe estrellas) Nombre usurpado de GinTama.

Youtou: Tenma Koufuku (Espada de la calamidad: Bendición de las tinieblas) Nombre usurpado de Saint Seiya.

Las espadas que él «Natsu» tiene en su poder son:

Youtou: Shiro Yasha (Espada de la calamidad: Demonio Blanco). Se puede pensar que su atributo de combate es el viento, pero realmente es gravedad.

Youtou: Tenbuhourin (Espada de la calamidad: Tesoro del cielo). Espada con la forma de Excalibur de Fate Stay Night. Basado en la habilidad de Shaka de Virgo.

**¡127 REVIEWS!**

Jajajaja, soy feliz por cada review. Me muero de ganas por leer sus impresiones, dudas y cualquier cosa que escriban. A ti, mí apreciado lector, te dejo las siguientes preguntas:

¿Qué tal la pelea de Natsu y Siegran?

¿Qué te pareció las nuevas habilidades del pelirrosa?

¿Fue una buena idea el sometimiento de Erza?

¿Qué les espera a Dos y Lucy en busca de Dokuro Kai?

¿Por qué cuando la reina de Corazones se recupere, será demasiado tarde?

¿Los planes de Natsu saldrán como él quiere?

¿Querías leer el trio de Cana y Erza?

Siguiente capítulo: El encuentro entre Natsu y el consejo de Era. ¿Cómo será el encuentro con Lullaby y Erigor? Ah. Oberon's Forest sera revelado. Y se abrirá el telón para la guerra entre dos magos santos.

**Agradezco a cada uno por:**

**Follows 86**

**[**BlackXwolf**]; [**BrandonRivera**]; [**Abideathlaw**]; [**CharliMartinezA**]; [**CloudSC**]; [**Daisasuke Kurogane**]; [**DarkShison**]; [**DarkDragneel**]; [**DjGuilox-018**]; [**El angel de la oscuridad**]; [**GDS DragonGodSlayer**]; [**George Joestar**]; [**Geovany**]; [**Indiana Jones11**]; [**Issalovee**]; [**Itzmateo69**]; [**JimItai**]; [**Kiaraen Kagamine**]; [**Kurayami no Kurai**]; [**MBlacky**]; [**Maax Aguilar 777**]; [**Melodiosa**]; [**N Crawford**]; [**Naoto S**]; [**Omega Destroyer X**]; [**RAYHACHIBY**]; [**Rafa-Dragneel**]; [**RareDarkgon**]; [**Raymondarmuelles**]; [**Reaper495**]; [**Reptilian95**]; [**Ririx221**]; [**Shining One - El Brillante**]; [**Shiro981**]; [**SrChangeling1**]; [**The Demon Forgotten**]; [**Veizser**]; [**Wolfexgigax**]; [**XXone196**]; [**XdestroyerS**]; [**airahmismael jeriamonrroy**]; [**alex1893**]; [**alexsjd**]; [**alostt5**]; [**amaury hernandez 587**]; [**aprox**]; [**caballero oscuro**]; [**chelseafan99**]; [**dante zero sparda**]; [**diego uzumaki uchiha**]; [**eden de orion**]; [**egomixx**]; [**eleazar yagami**]; [**emi92**]; [**eudog3**]; [**ivan meza**]; [**jesuszn**]; [**kenzix**]; [**lcsalamandra**]; [**maicol1311**]; [**marcos01morales**]; [**marirroma**]; [**miguel puentedejesus**]; [**miguelgiuliano co**]; [**natsu dragneel354**]; [**nmnmvv**]; [**pdamian msilva**]; [**piratadelamuertesombria**]; [**rodri293**]; [**sauhing**]; [**sebastian ramos 73**]; [**selkova**]; [**superpepe1098**]; [**treeofsakuras**]; [**tygerestyl091**]; [**umbral del miedo**]; [**walkerxd**]; [**whiller**]; [**willy008**]; [**yayadragneelchan**]; [**yoshiro - ryu**]; [**Kirito720**]; [**darksquall03**]; [**Yesuso17**]; [**luis fernando salamanca amaya**]; [**jbadillodavila**].**

**Favoritos 92**

**[**Abideathlaw**]; [**AlanEduardoRR**]; [**BennuKagaho**]; [**BlackXwolf**]; [**BuhoCosmico01**]; [**CharliMartinezA**]; [**CloudSC**]; [**DarkDragneel**]; [**DarkShison**]; [**DesertorLink**]; [**DjGuilox-018**]; [**Edii Alex**]; [**El angel de la oscuridad**]; [**Fakedrakus**]; [**GDS DragonGodSlayer**]; [**Geovany**]; [**Indiana Jones11**]; [**Issalovee**]; [**Itzmateo69**]; [**Kiaraen Kagamine**]; [**MBlacky**]; [**Maax Aguilar 777**]; [**Omega Destroyer X**]; [**RAYHACHIBY**]; [**Rafa-Dragneel**]; [**RareDarkgon**]; [**Reaper495**]; [**Reptilian95**]; [**Ririx221**]; [**Roy-AoiryuuX23**]; [**Shining One - El Brillante**]; [**Shiro981**]; [**SrChangeling1**]; [**TheDarckAngel**]; [**The Demon Forgotten**]; [**Uzu No Kami**]; [**Veizser**]; [**VizardTK**]; [**Wolfexgigax**]; [**XXone196**]; [**XdestroyerS**]; [**alex1893**]; [**alostt5**]; [**alquimeizer**]; [**amaury hernandez 587**]; [**aprox**]; [**baraka108**]; [**brudark**]; [**chelseafan99**]; [**diego uzumaki uchiha**]; [**eden de orion**]; [**egomixx**]; [**elMoou**]; [**eleazar yagami**]; [**emi92**]; [**fielserans**]; [**ivan meza**]; [**jesuszn**]; [**joakiiin-14**]; [**joseluis medinavivanco**]; [**julian laravazquez 1**]; [**kaze in the face**]; [**kenzix**]; [**lcsalamandra**]; [**maicol1311**]; [**marcos01morales**]; [**marirroma**]; [**miguel puentedejesus**]; [**miguelgiuliano co**]; [**natsu dragneel354**]; [**nico2883**]; [**nikjoker**]; [**nmnmvv**]; [**piratadelamuertesombria**]; [**riohey sawada dragneel**]; [**sauhing**]; [**sebastian ramos 73**]; [**superpepe1098**]; [**tygerestyl091**]; [**umbral del miedo**]; [**walkerxd**]; [**whiller**]; [**wilekox**]; [**willy008**]; [**x3chepe**]; [**yoshiro-ryu**]; [**Raymondarmuelles**]; [**Kirito720**]; [**darksquall03**]; [**Kuchiki's**]; [**jbadillodavila**].**

**IMPORTANTE**

A favor de la Campaña 'Con voz y voto'. Un favorito no expresa en ningún modo lo mucho que te puede gustar una historia.

Creo que para el autor siempre es satisfactorio leer las apreciaciones de la gente que lee uno de sus escritos. No los estoy exigiendo, para nada, pero no cuesta más de un minuto (creo), dejar un comentario sobre que te pareció. Esto no sólo nos motiva, sino que nos ayuda a mejorar cuando nos hacen ver en que fallamos para no volver a cometer el mismo error; siempre con el respeto y la buena onda que esto implica.

**IMPORTANTISIMO**

Este año emprenderé un gran proyecto en mi vida. Por eso, decidí borrar I.D. y dedicarme a solo esta historia. Si, si seguiré escribiendo. Demorare, pero ya están acostumbrados a la larga espera -perdón por eso-. Feliz inicio de año, deseo éxito en cada actividad que emprendan. Nos leeremos en la siguiente ocasión.


	11. El Rey XI: Oberon's Forest I

¡Hola! Al fin llegue al capítulo decimo, y al punto medular de la situación. El arco del Rey casi está por llegar a su desenlace, las relaciones amorosas han sido fundamentadas. Y de seguro, quieren leer lo que hace tiempo estaba planeado.

**El Rey, La Nube Escarlata, El Caballero Carmesí y La Araña. **

**Advertencia:** La historia se desarrolla en un semi-universo-alterno, alejado de la línea temporal del manga de FT. Los personajes en su mayoría son OoC (Out of Character) además de incluir algunos OC (Original Character). Muertes de personajes en los próximos capítulos. Sexo explícito en _**este**_ capítulo.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Escribo sin lucro alguno. El concepto de '_Rey de Espadas_' es de mi invención.

**Reviews: **Al final del capítulo, los que no pude responder por mensaje privado.

**Aclaraciones: **El Consejo Gremial, es aquel conformado por los maestros de cada gremio legal de Fiore. Cada reunión que ellos sostienen, es vigilada por algún miembro del Consejo de Era. Así que, no son lo mismo. Este capítulo gira en torno a la invocación de Lullaby, busquen en la wikia para tener mayor información de cada personaje.

"_Pensamientos"_

—Diálogos

-aclaraciones-

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

EL REY XI: Oberon's Forest I

Entre la típica multitud de la estación de trenes, un hombre con traje blanco, de baja estatura y gordito, con un prominente mentón y un singular bigote, se abría paso entre la aglomeración. Él, con su caminar que lo caracterizaba, un andar seguro, propio de la alta clase, avanzaba con los ojos cerrados y sin tropezar con los peatones. Rememorando que lo había llevado a este lugar, mientras acariciaba su singular bigote, por alguna extraña razón comenzó a revivir su desgracia y a la vez bendición…

_Fue el primer hijo… y único; criado con valores de la alta clase; desde niño se acostumbró a que le cumplieran cualquier capricho: desde una bestia exótica como mascota, objetos mágicos singulares, hasta sirvientas que se adecuaban a la definición de belleza del joven amo. Educado con amor al lujo y las bajas pasiones, convirtieron al joven amo en un iluso que no podía ver más allá de sus pies. El joven amo, un inexperto de la vida, fue embaucado. Muy tarde se dio cuenta que los amigos que le rodeaban no eran más que aves de rapiña a la espera de su cadáver; a los diez años perdió a su amada madre, meses después le siguió el padre._

_El despilfarro no se hizo esperar y en cuestión de meses la gran fortuna se escurrió como agua entre los dedos, los amigos fungieron como prestamistas y en un par de años se convirtieron en acreedores rapaces. Entre toda esa mierda, la fortuna le sonrió: aprendió magia, y eso fue el primer paso para sobrevivir. Con el pasar del tiempo se unió a un gremio, su vida fue en ascenso y poco a poco su duro corazón se ablando. Una hermosa mujer -músculos marcados, altura prominente y un cuasi bigote- se convirtió en su esposa, la fortuna le volvió a sonreír y su esposa concibió. Dejó la vida de aventurero y sentó cabeza. Aunque no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, había alcanzado la felicidad. Una felicidad efímera…_

—Hey Everlue. Espabila, que ya va siendo hora de salir.

Everlue tuvo que elevar la cabeza, su estatura era baja y su compañero era más alto; con tranquilidad respondió mientras aun acariciaba su bigote:

—Kageyama, te he dicho que no me llames así. Aunque las cosas hayan cambiado, aun somos amigos.

El susodicho resopló, comprendiendo la forma de pensar de su viejo amigo. Sintiendo pesar por arrástralo a esta situación. Se pasó la mano por su peinado de piña: —Perdón, Duk. Pero no quiero que termines más involucrado… esos malditos son los responsables —masculló lo último con rabia.

—No te culpes, fui yo el que recurrió al gremio después de tantos años. Estoy agradecido con Erigor por este trabajo, aunque los riesgos son altos la paga es buena.

Ambos hombres abordaron el tren con dirección a Malva, una ciudad pintoresca ubicada al oeste de Crocus. Ciudad con un aproximado de treinta mil habitantes, sobresaliente por lo campirano del lugar; además de ser ubicación de uno de los edificios del consejo mágico. La forma del edificio era singular: Una gran torre con una plataforma circular como punta, dicha plataforma era cercada por el emblema del consejo impreso en varios estandartes; y una especie de bellota invertida flotando sobre la plataforma.

Con su peculiar estruendo el tren se puso en marcha, a cada segundo aumentando las revoluciones y en poco tiempo alcanzó la velocidad propia del viaje. El pulcro color negro del transporte reflejaba destellos propios del sol, siete vagones eran arrastrados. Duk y Kageyama ingresaron en uno de los camarotes, reuniéndose con otra persona que para ellos era conocido.

—Erigor. Ha pasado tiempo.

—Duk. Vaya, la familia sí que te ha sentado. Para matar el tiempo, que te parece si recordamos viejos tiempos mientras jugamos póker.

Duk sonrió, dando una pequeña reverencia al viejo conocido. Kageyama alzó la mano como saludo, aunque había sido ignorado.

—¿Has traído el singular tesoro?

Kageyama asintió, mientras sacaba a Lullaby. Siendo nuevamente ignorado por Erigor, quien comenzaba a repartir las cartas.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•  
****ღ**  
**•**  
**•**

_Mientras tanto, en otro camarote… _

Erza observaba el correr de los arboles a través de la ventana. Usando el traje de lolita gótica que había reservado para competir en el concurso «Miss Fairy» del Festival, pero días después Natsu le informó que ella y Mirajane serían sus acompañantes para: «La presentación del Cuarto Maestro ante el Consejo de Maestros de Gremios Legales de EartLand». Y le ordenó que luciera hermosa, más de lo que ya era, y no le quedo de otra que vestir su carta de triunfo.

—Mm~ Ah~ Nn~

Trató de ignorar el aura rosa de sus compañeros distrayendo su mente con cualquier nimiedad, aunque casi podía ser golpeada por los pequeños corazones que emanaban de la feliz pareja. Con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, empezó a respirar con dificultad. El pequeño hormigueo en su zona intima incrementó al ver como las manos de Natsu se escabullían entre la larga falda negra de Mirajane mientras el beso subía de tono, Mirajane sacó su lengua y Natsu comenzó a mordisquearla, lamerla y chuparla. La peliblanca quedó sin otra opción más que retorcerse entre el regazo y los brazos del pelirrosa.

—Shee sha shearizhar shu shonda.

Mirajane interrumpió el momento en que Erza se iba a unir a la diversión; la pelirroja hizo una mueca de no entender y Natsu hizo el papel de traductor.

—Que vayas a realizar tu ronda. Y coloca uno de los sellos cuando salgas

Sin otra opción, asintió ligeramente e hizo tal como se le había ordenado. Y en la puerta colocó un sello mágico para que el sonido no escapara del cubículo. Dicho sello había sido elaborado por Levy, un papel adherible y del tamaño de un puño, el motivo que llevó a la peli-celeste a crear tal artimaña fue el miedo de ser descubierta por los fuertes alaridos que daba cada vez que lo hacía con el pelirrosa. _"Ah, qué pena. Ni modo…ya acepte cumplir cada orden sin protestar"_ acarició su cuello, el cual lucía un collar de cuero negro con una hebilla dorada. Sin rumbo fijo decidió ir a visitar el resto del tren mientras se hundía en los recuerdos.

**FLASHBACK**

Con la poca luz del lugar, y su respiración errática ambientando la recámara como música celestial, descansaba sobre el mullido colchón, dio un vistazo a su lado y se percató del triángulo perfecto: Cana como base y cuyos pechos se bamboleaban al ritmo de las estocadas viriles del pelirrosa; Natsu agarrando con firmeza la cintura de la morocha mientras besa a Mirajane; y la albina mayor disfrutando del servicio de la hábil lengua de la morocha.

—¡UGMFGH!

—¡JYAAAA!

Las dos mujeres dieron alaridos ahogados: Cana por la sensación del líquido caliente vertiéndose en su interior y al mismo tiempo que Erza pellizcaba sus pezones; y Mirajane por el mordisco que le dieron en su botón femenino. Ambas convulsionaron de placer y Mirajane cayó exhausta, Cana quedó sin aliento pero con una sonrisa de felicidad plena.

—Er-chan.

Natsu hizo un gesto y Erza se estiró como si fuese una gatita, se relamió los labios y gateando se acercó al hombre. Su mirada estaba con forma de corazón, llena de lujuria. En pocos días de entrenamiento sexual había liberado cada atadura moral de su mente y demostró que podía ser igual de golosa como las demás.

—MIau~ Master~, su~ gatita~ quiere~ leche~.

Con esas palabras selló sus labios alrededor del glande, succionando cada resto que podía. Durante varios minutos se dedicó a la labor, dejándolo brillante y limpió.

—Fumu~.

El orgullo se notaba en el tono de la pelirroja, orgullosa de su buen trabajo.

—Suficiente —ordenó con un tono firme; y la pelirroja obedeció sin rechistar—. Erza Scarlet eres mi perra y de nadie más.

Natsu hizo una pausa, a lo que Erza contestó: —Si, si soy tu perra y de nadie más. Ésta perra le pertenece al maestro en cuerpo y alma.

— Bien. Esa es una buena respuesta —la sombra de Natsu engulló a Cana y Mirajane—. Así como estas, sígueme.

Completamente desnuda siguió al hombre, sin algún atisbo de duda. Aunque por arte de magia, Natsu estaba completamente vestido, internamente se preguntó por el momento en que eso había sucedido, pero no dijo nada. Bajaron las escaleras en silencio, siguieron por la sala-comedor y cocina, hasta llegar a la puerta. Fue breve el momento en que pasaron el hermoso jardín, por un breve instante algunos recuerdos con Siegran se acumularon en su mente pero rápidamente fueron desechados por las palabras de Natsu:

—Como MI perra, tú no necesitas nada más que obedecerme; menearás la cola cada vez que YO vuelva a casa y abrirás las piernas cada vez que YO lo decida.

—¡Sí! —a pesar del aire frio, la sensación de pertenecerle a él hacía que un calor recorriera su cuerpo. Natsu se dio la vuelta cuando por fin pasaron la cerca.

—Por ende, no necesitas de ningún otro hogar más que el que YO diga. Mira y despídete de tu pasado.

Erza pudo ver un destello de malicia en la mirada jade del hombre, se estremeció y regresó la mirada a donde él señalaba. «Pilar de fuego». Sin otra palabra, un círculo mágico rodeó por completo la casa y como si nada, ardió desde los cimientos. Durante varios minutos se escucharon crujidos y gemidos lastimeros del hogar, misteriosamente nadie salió a socorrer a tan inocente estructura. Las llamas no sólo consumieron la vivienda, también hicieron cenizas cada recuerdo que tenía con el peli-azul. _"Natsu es distinto a ti, Sieg, él es posesivo, me ha reclamado y tú no hiciste nada por detenerlo… ahora exuda seguridad y no le importa la opinión de los demás… me ha enseñado el placer de ser mujer, me ha convertido en su vertedero de semen y… eso me gusta"_ su mano se dirigió a su vientre bajo. _"Esculpió mi intimidad a su gusto… es más hombre que tú… no eres tú, soy yo". _Las manos de Natsu deslizaron un objeto por su cuello, un ligero _click _siguió y con las palabras del hombre, ella se despidió.

—Este es el collar de mi perrita.

Con cariño tocó la mano que se posaba en su cuello y suspiró cándidamente. _"Adiós Siegran"._ Erza sonrió, y se giró para besar al hombre. —Gracias~ Amo~ —enrolló sus brazos alrededor del cabello salmón, se estiró un poco y finalmente se besaron. Comprendiendo finalmente que el frio del ambiente era repelido por el calor mágico de Natsu. En medio del beso, suspiró con pasión ya que un dedo se había colado por su retaguardia. Instintivamente empezó a restregar sus grandes pechos contra Natsu.

—Yare, yare. Mi perra entró en brama otra vez, supongo que no se puede evitar, por ser una ocasión especial-

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Las palabras que escuchó, la sacaron abruptamente de su recuerdo. Agudizó el oído, demostrando que a pesar de todo era una maga hábil y digna portadora del más alto rango -sólo por debajo del tercer y cuarto maestro- del gremio: Wizard Class Special. Después de algunos minutos de espionaje, Erza se mordió el labio y por breves segundos se debatió entre actuar por cuenta propia o informar al Maestro.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•  
****ღ**  
**•**  
**•**

_Unos minutos antes…_

—¡Genial, tomen esa perras!

Erigor no ocultó su expresión de felicidad por ganar la partida de póker; Kageyama bufó resignado; Duk sonrió recordando viejos tiempos.

—Erigor, a pesar de todo no has cambiado. Bueno, creo que no todos han cambiado. Podría apostar a que Byard aún mantiene ese mal hábito de lengua floja.

—Jajajaja. Eso es cierto, si estuviera aquí diría: Duk, prepárate, que veras mi asombrosidad en acción, yo seré el que mate más miembros del consejo. O algo como: Yo seré el que cause más destrucción en Malva, porque no hay nadie que pueda detenerme.

Kageyama rodó los ojos por la actitud del peli-gris. _"Creo que has sido tú el lengua floja, aunque sin duda alguna eso diría Byard"_. —Erigor no crees que estas siendo demasiado confianzudo. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien del consejo está en el tren?

—Kageyama tiene razón, pero supongo que has sido meticuloso hasta el mínimo detalle.

—Por supuesto, durante cuatro años he investigado todo sobre los maestros de los gremios legales. La magia que emplean, los hechizos que conocen. Ya tengo contramedidas para las Magias Aberrantes de cada uno de ellos, esos estúpidos pagaran caro por expulsar a Eisenwald. Malva se convertirá en un cementerio.

Erigor había demostrado ser un erudito al respecto de cada gremio, pero se durmió en sus laureles. Aun desconocía del factor 'X', en este caso, el cambio de maestro en Fairy Tail. La soberbia se volvió su condena, confiado en que todo le saldría a la perfección se enorgulleció de su detallado plan, su orgullo fue tal que describió hasta el mínimo detalle. La suerte barajó las cartas, y después de la repartición, Erigor quedó con las peores, solo que aún no lo sabía.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•  
****ღ**  
**•**  
**•**

Erza se tomó su tiempo, esperando con paciencia a que los gemidos se detuvieran. Podía escuchar, gracias a que removió ligeramente el sello, cuando supuso que Mirajane había sucumbido, entró a la habitación pequeña. Y no se equivocó, Mirajane convulsionaba sobre el asiento, con las ropas desgarradas y una sonrisa torcida de placer. Natsu no se preocupaba de los pequeños detalles, ya que había hecho gala de «Arco del Tiempo» y siempre reparaba las ropas después de una candente sesión.

—Er-chan, ¿qué sucede? —Natsu habló al ver a la dubitativa pelirroja, de pie en la puerta; el vínculo que compartían era tal, que con una simple mirada podría decir que algo le preocupaba a Erza. La pelirroja se acercó, y relató todo lo sucedido…

—Buen trabajo—dijo, para después acariciar la mandíbula de la pelirroja; ella ronroneó de alegría, dejándose llevar, conectaron sus labios. Natsu mordió el labio inferior, e introdujo su lengua, enrollándose la una con la otra, sometiendo a Erza una y otra vez. La pelirroja no perdió el tiempo y sus delgados dedos se apoderaron del erecto miembro, acarició la cabeza y con sus uñas delineó cada vena del pedazo de carne. El beso terminó, recuperó el aliento e inclinó la cabeza hacia las piernas del hombre, con su boca libre comenzó a succionar; Natsu con la mano derecha acarició la melena roja y con la otra comenzó a sobar las húmedas pantaletas. Con una buena mamada, se sumió en sus pensamientos. _"Vaya, si esto no es vida, entonces no sé qué será. Mirajane hace unos minutos y ahora Erza, además en casa están Levy, Cana y Lissana. Y dentro de unas horas me encontrare con Ultear y Meredy. Sólo por ellas decidí venir anticipadamente… JAJAJAJA. ¿Quién iba a pensar que una tragedia esta por ser orquestada? Bien, entonces tomare ventaja de esto. Les demostrare a todos esos vejetes mi poder, y recolectare la información que Eisenwald ha reunido… ¿Quiénes serán los más apropiados para dicha labor? Puedo hacerme cargo de resguardar Malva, pero no puedo atacar la base de Eisenwald, ni proteger Hargeon. ¡Ah! Se quiénes pueden hacerse cargo-"._

Erza se puso de pie, dándole la espalda a Natsu, se inclinó ligeramente y con su mano hizo a un lado su braga negra y mostró su intimidad que goteaba con anhelo. —Master~ por~ favor~ —sus palabras fueron dichas con un tono suplicante, que harían que cualquier hombre fuese incapaz de resistirse, y Natsu no es la excepción.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo, sólo por hoy, dejare que hagas lo que se te plazca.

Erza asintió y se dejó caer sobre el duro mástil, un leve chillido de goce fue pronunciado. Y Natsu se preguntó si el sello de sigilo seguía funcionando. _"Va, qué más da, si alguien viene a molestarme, le partiré su mandarina en gajos… Ufff, sip, esto es vida"._ Y tal como había dicho, dejó que Erza asumiera el mando; y se dedicó a planear su siguiente movimiento.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**

—Hola Natsu. ¿Sucede algo? —A través de la esfera, que tenía el tamaño de un balón, Levy con una expresión preocupada respondió, sus dulces labios se contraían de la preocupación. La chica se encontraba rodeada por estanterías llenas de libros. Apenas si habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que se despidieron y la llamada repentina la desconcertó, pero después de dar un rápido vistazo al entorno del hombre, procedió a reñirle pero en un tono más aliviado—. Vaya, tú sí que eres un gran pervertido, que dirán los demás si se entera que el maestro es un exhibicionista.

Natsu sonrió, acariciando la albina cabellera de Mirajane quien descansaba sobre su pierna derecha, y con su otra mano hacia lo mismo con Erza quien dormitaba a su lado izquierdo: —Levy-chan, te aseguro que si me hubieras acompañado, también estarías en las mismas condiciones. Hasta pedirías que te arrastrara al pasillo para que nos vieran.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —Levy con sus mejillas de un color carmín se apresuró a negar; causando que Natsu riera sonoramente.

—Está bien, no tienes que enojarte —el tono de Natsu abandonó lo cómico para ponerse serio—. Te llamé porque tengo una misión para ti. Quiero que lleves a algunos de los miembros del gremio a Hargeon y se preparen para pelear, pasado mañana, antes del mediodía, Eisenwold atacara la estación de trenes.

Levy asintió, sin mostrar sorpresa alguna, ya que Natsu podía hacer lo inesperado, y la suerte estaba a su favor, así que cualquier cosa que Natsu hiciera no le sorprendería.

—Avisa a los caballeros mágicos que se preparen para realizar los arrestos, y que no intervengan. Deja que los de Eisenwold hagan algo de destrucción, y cuando sea el momento adecuado, intervienes y declaras lo siguiente: Somos magos de Fairy Tail y por mandato del cuarto maestro, no dejaremos que sigan causando daño a los inocentes.

Levy no supo discernir si Natsu hablaba enserio sobre semejante frase vergonzosa o sólo era para fastidiarla, pero lo dejo pasar, ya que él no estaría ahí. —Natsu, ¿y si los caballeros mágicos no me creen?

—Levy, sobre mi escritorio esta un sello. Has lo que creas conveniente… si no mal recuerdo, Jii-chan está en la ciudad, dile lo que te he pedido. Asegúrate de que el nombre del gremio quede en alto.

—Está bien, entonces iré a realizar los preparativos —su mirada y sus palabras demostraban su seriedad y lo decidida que estaba.

—Ah~ mi Levy es tan hermosa cuando se pone seria. Esa mirada de guerrera hace que quiera comerte a besos. Ah~ que mal que estemos tan lejos.

Las palabras de Natsu hicieron que la mujer se ruborizara, pero aprovechó la oportunidad para ser egoísta. —Tú… entonces, quiero una recompensa —no espero la respuesta y añadió—: Tengamos una cita, solo nosotros dos. Quiero ir a la biblioteca mágica del reino.

Natsu aceptó sin duda alguna. —De acuerdo, iremos a Crocus.

—¡Yey! —Levy junto sus manos, justo sobre sus pechos, con una expresión de felicidad y afecto—. Te amo.

—Levy hacerte feliz es mi felicidad, aunque no fuera una recompensa, iría contigo sin duda alguna. Te amo mi pequeña.

Ella se sonrojó aún más, y bajó la cabeza para ocultar su rubor.

—Ten cuidado, y demuéstrale a todos quien es Levy McGarden Dragneel.

_***PLIP***_ Con eso último cortó la comunicación. Natsu se puso de pie, cuidándose de no despertar a las chicas, y salió por la ventana. La fuerza del aire le pegó de lleno, y cuando llegó al techo del tren, se sentó.

—Bien, ahora el siguiente.

Nuevamente comenzó a operar el ingenioso aparato y pacientemente esperó a que la persona al otro lado de la comunicación respondiera.

_***PLIP* *BISHI* *BISHI* *BISHI***_

—¿Maestro? ¿Qué sucede? —después de la estática, la imagen se aclaró, mostrando a una señorita de cabello castaño, un par de lentes y con un aura de secretaria: Evergreen.

—Hola Ever, si no me equivoco están cerca de Blue Rose ¿verdad?

—No maestro, el objetivo no estaba en esa ciudad y ahora estamos cerca de Tepori. ¿Paso a Laxus?

—Sí, con él quiero hablar…

—Natsu ha pasado tiempo, ¿es algo tan importante que interrumpes mi misión? —Laxus estaba de mal humor, la misión le había salido mal y ser llamado repentinamente no fue de su agrado.

Natsu se mantuvo calmado, sin perturbarle el enfado de Laxus. —Por supuesto, es una misión de erradicación. Eisenwald es un gremio oscuro, quiero que lo elimines. Recolecta todos los documentos y captura a los que se pueda —Laxus le dio una mirada inquisidora— planean atacar el consejo gremial, yo me hare cargo de proteger Malva, pero no quiero que nadie escape. La base se encuentra en los bosques cercanos a Blue Rose.

Laxus meditó las palabras de Natsu, y entendió lo que Natsu planeaba. Su enfadó fue remplazado por una carcajada. —Jajajaja. Ya veo, ahora eres un zorro astuto. Planeas tomar ventaja de esto… bien, hare lo que has pedido.

Natsu sonrió forzadamente, sin extrañarle el cambio de actitud, simplemente perturbado por que su intención fue clara para Laxus. _"Este desgraciado, por algo es nieto del anciano, de ahora en adelante seré más cuidadoso con él_". —Estoy contando contigo.

_***PLIP***_

"_Bien… dentro de poco llegaremos a Malva, es mejor informar a Mirajane, y que ella se haga cargo del seguimiento_".

—Waaa que bien se siente el aire frio, pensar que me había perdido de todo esto por culpa de mi magia.

Sonrió triunfalmente, mientras el aire lo reconfortaba. _"Ahora, que lo recuerdo. Mejor habló con Dos, quiero saber cómo le está yendo"_ se concentró, olvidando todo su entorno, dejando que el mundo exterior fuera reemplazado por su mundo interno.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•  
****ღ**  
**•**  
**•**

Nuevamente abrió los ojos, y ahora el paisaje era diferente. Un enorme volcán hacia erupción, y de entre la lava ardiente surgía un majestuoso dragón. Este ser se sacudió la lava y extendió las alas, en un par de aleteos cuya fuerza centrífuga puede destruir bosques enteros, acortó distancia.

—Io, Igneel. Siempre me preguntó cuál es la necesidad de hacer la misma escena cada vez que visitó este lugar.

Igneel rodó los ojos, para luego hacer una negación. —Natsu, lo principal es la entrada. Entiende de una buena vez, cuando tienes un poder sobrecogedor tienes que hacer una entrada triunfal, que cause una impresión que nunca se borre de la mente del espectador.

Natsu cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza, y giró sobre sus talones. —Maa, maa. No te lo tomes tan a pecho, ya entendí lo de la entrada triunfal. Mejor no hubiera preguntado —lo último lo dijo en voz baja, pero sus palabras no escaparon del oído del dragón—. Waaa, no lances repentinamente una bola de fuego.

Natsu había rodado para esquivar el resoplido del dragón. —Es para que aprendas a respetar a tus mayores.

—Eso es una vil mentira, ya supere el milenio. Así que, el pequeño es cierto lagarto escamoso que se la pasa viviendo sin pagar alquiler.

—¡JA! —Igneel enarcó la ceja, y se dio media vuelta, dándole impulso al coletazo que envió al pelirrosa volando por los cielos.

Segundos antes de que el golpe lo impactará, Natsu interpuso su brazo y minimizó el daño. Justo cuando volaba debido al impacto, extendió un par de alas que surgieron desde su espalda baja y equilibró su cuerpo en el aire. ¿Cómo es que había un cielo, y un volcán en la mente del joven? Era algo que Igneel o Natsu desconocían.

Natsu se impulsó hacia el dragón, y sus puños chocaron, creando una onda de poder explosivo que hizo estremecer la zona circundante. Durante varios minutos intercambiaron puñetazos, patadas y… ¡mordidas! Aunque Natsu esquivó por los pelos las mandíbulas del dragón, o desde un principio Igneel no tenía la intención de ir en serio.

_***CLAP* **_

El aplauso fue tan fuerte que los dos pararon de pelear.

_***CLAP* **_

Natsu 'Dos' hizo su aparición, caminando calmadamente y aplaudiendo a un ritmo igual.

_***CLAP* **_

—Es que acaso ustedes son niños —ese tono de indiferencia, contrastaba con la impresión que tenía Igneel de Natsu e hizo obvio su pensamiento, casi en un parpadeo, eliminó la distancia que los separaba; y Natsu había hecho lo mismo.

—Natsu, aunque es un clon creado con esa magia antigua, dista mucho del tú real… más bien, diría que son hermanos gemelos.

La mirada afilada del dragón enfocó a Dos, un aire de sabiduría empezó a emanar de Igneel. —Hola Igneel, aunque sea un clon creado mágicamente, ambos compartimos personalidad y voluntad. Así que somos el mismo ente.

Igneel dejó caer su cuerpo, levantando una estela de polvo.

Zero comenzó a explicar la información que había recolectado a base de prueba y error. —Ciertamente compartimos pensamientos, pero la distancia afecta la magia. Además, esa magia libera mis emociones y a base de eso, crea los clones. Él es mi apatía con algo de pericia, sólo he conocido a Sabiduría, Desconfianza, Avaricia y a Vanidad.

La escena era surrealista para Igneel, al principio la única diferencia entre ellos era el par de alas, pero a medida que la conversación avanzaba se dio cuenta que habían pequeños gestos que los diferenciaba: Rascarse el mentón al momento de pensar; Revolverse el cabello por frustración; y otros detalles más.

—Entonces Natsu —hizo referencia al que tenía alas— es Lujuria.

El otro, con los brazos cruzado, asintió estando de acuerdo.

Natsu, no pudo defenderse y aceptó los hechos: —Ahora que lo pienso, puede ser que así sea; desde que empecé a utilizar esa técnica mi apetito es mayor que antes.

—Zero, nos estamos desviando del asunto. Sabes, estamos cortos de tiempo y, aunque también soy culpable, no me gusta andarlo perdiendo en charlas bobas y sin sentido. Así que iré directo al grano, luche contra una rubia pecho plano y se las ingenió para escapar, recibí bastante daño y tengo el ligero presentimiento que la volveremos a ver. Además obtuve como discípula a Lucy Heartphilia —Dos vio el desconcierto en su semejante y explicó mejor— me refiero a la rubia oxigenada.

—¡Ah! —los ojos de Zero se llenaron de iluminación.

Dos rodó los ojos, cansado de la actitud infantil que estaba mostrando su contraparte. —Prosigo, hemos viajado durante estos últimos días, y ahora me encuentro por Blue Rose-

—¡Blue Rose! ¡Eso es genial! —la simple mención hizo que saltara de alegría—. Detén el viaje, y busca el gremio oscuro Eisenwald. Ellos planean atacar al Consejo de Gremios y han reunido información, durante varios años, sobre cada maestro de gremio legal. Obtener esa información puede ser beneficioso para el futuro… Puede que hasta encuentres información sobre Dokuro Kai. Pero ten cuidado, la Tribu del Rayo va en camino.

Dos asintió varias veces, felicitando a Zero por tan buen curso de acción. —Está bien —hizo una pausa—, seria genial contar con la magia que Igneel copió de Skyadrum.

—Queras decir que robó.

Igneel, quien se sentía desplazado y jugaba con su cola haciendo círculos en el suelo, reaccionó rápidamente por el insulto. —¡Hey! ¡No robe! ¡Simplemente copie sin que él se diera cuenta!

Zero no dejó pasar la oportunidad de fastidiar al viejo, y con una mirada burlona dijo: —¡Es robar si lo hiciste sin su consentimiento!

—¡JA! ¡Mira quién lo dice! Acaso no haces lo mismo con esas mujeres.

—No hay necesidad de avisarles, y si lo pidiera, ellas me entregarían cualquier cosa.

Dos negó, indiferente por la actitud de los otros dos.

—Skyadrum es mi amigo.

—Maa, maa —Dos intervino, mediando entre ellos y así evitando que comenzara una pelea—. No le hagas caso, es un desagradecido. Sabe que gracias a eso, ahora maneja también la magia de sombras y existe un espacio de almacenamiento que me ayudaría enormemente.

Natsu, suspiró fastidiado, porque internamente le agradaba fastidiar a su padre y fue privado de su diversión.. —Sería fácil para almacenar lo que considere de buen valor —prosiguió Natsu, siendo consciente del plan de su clon, y los otros dos lo miraron con ojos acusadores—. Oye, es el botín de guerra.

—Y eras tú el que decía que robar es malo —acusó Igneel, con un tono melodramático—: Yo no crie a un hijo ladrón.

A Natsu le saltó una vena, antes de lanzarse y empezar nuevamente a pelear pronunció: —Enviare a Cana, sólo se cuidadoso de que Laxus no se dé cuenta.

Dos volvió a bufar, con un «Yare, yare. ¿Acaso son críos?» se empezó a desvanecer como si fuera una ilusión. Lo último que vio fue a Zero e Igneel intercambiando golpes…

Sus puños chocaron, otra vez, cuando Igneel utilizó su cola como lanza, Natsu curvó el cuerpo y con una media vuelta pateó la cola, haciendo que Igneel retrocediera. —¡Tú, padre desobligado! ¡¿Abandonarme en un bosque con apenas siete años, te hace un buen padre?!

Igneel abrió sus fauces, reuniendo la chispa que antecede a la llamarada: —¡JA! ¡Feliz deberías estar porque te libere de esa prisión! ¡Mocoso desagradecido! —y lanzó el fogonazo.

Natsu chasqueó, y en cuestión de segundos, eliminó las alas y preparó el mismo ataque. La incompatibilidad de su magia dragonica con las demás magias, lo obligaba a anular cualquier magia que estuviera usando si quería emplear las artes de Dragón Slayer. El tiempo se acabó y una llamarada de menor tamaño surgió de su boca, a medida que avanzaba cortando el aire se expandió hasta igualar la intensidad de Igneel. Con un _***ZzzBoommm***_ las dos técnicas chocaron, ambos dejaron fluir el poder; los pies de Natsu se hundieron en el suelo, mientras era empujado por la fuerza; Igneel se las ingenió para permanecer en el aire y demostró que se había recuperado del golpe de aquel pelinegro.

El choque seguía en igualdad, hasta que repentinamente, el poder de Natsu dejo de fluir. Y fue superado por Igneel. —Tsk. Que aburrido, se fue cuando la diversión apenas estaba comenzando.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•  
****ღ**  
**•**  
**•**

_***BANG***_

El ruido sordo fue producido por el impacto de la cabeza del pelirrosa contra el metal del techo. ¿Qué había sucedido? Segundos antes, Natsu comenzó a liberar su poder. A tal grado que los pasajeros sintieron como la temperatura del lugar descendía rápidamente y sus corazones eran envueltos por una opresión espantosa; inclusive Erigor y compañía comenzaron a temblar por el gran poder, incapaces de moverse esperaron que ellos no fueran el objetivo de alguien desconocido; Erza y Mirajane despertaron abruptamente y se dirigieron hacia Natsu, antes de que siquiera salieran por la ventana, la oscuridad devoró al vehículo y casi al mismo tiempo el aura oprimente desapareció. Un túnel, y el resto es historia, cuando la luz regresó, ambas mujeres notaron la abolladura en el techo.

—¡MIERDAAAA!

Mirajane y Erza se apresuraron, solamente para encontrar a Natsu maldiciendo y a punto de destruir el tren. Dos grandes chinchones adornaban la cabeza del pelirrosa; Mirajane sin mediar palabra alguna, empezó a tratar las heridas. Ahora eran tres sobre el techo, y en ese momento Mira no pudo evitar reír por ver nuevamente el lado idiota y despreocupado de Natsu, la risa contagió a Erza.

Después del golpe, el tratamiento y el sermón de Mirajane por actuar como idiota -cosa que ella extrañaba hacer- y la revelación sobre el plan de Eisenwald que surgió en el trayecto, Natsu explicó lo que planeaba, dándole a cada una de ellas una misión y… cuando se percataron, llegaron a la estación de Malva.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_Malva - Sede del Consejo Gremial - Estación de trenes._

Entre la multitud de la estación destaca una pareja, quienes sentadas en una de las tantas bancas esperaban ansiosamente el arribo del tren proveniente de Hargeon, destacaban a tal grado que los hombres por el simple hecho de verlas, se terminaban distrayendo y tropezando. La primera, de largo cabello negro con un moño blanco, falda roja de varios pliegues que le llegaba hasta tres centímetros sobre la rodilla, medias negras y zapatos de tacón con una blusa negra pegada al cuerpo y para rematar un suave maquillaje en su piel blanca como la porcelana. A su lado, una señorita -talvez unos cuantos años menor que la pelinegra- de cabello rosa, largo hasta los hombros, enfundada en _jeans _negros; una blusa holgada blanca y varias pulseras.

¿Por qué los hombres no se han acercado? Claro que lo intentaron, pero una mirada gélida de la pelinegra los detenía en seco. Pero siempre había algún valiente o tonto, y ese valiente terminaba congelado o surcando los cielos gracias a un golpe de la pelirrosa.

Repentinamente la pelirrosa se puso de pie sobre la banca, y agudizó la vista. —Oye Ul~, ya viene —la pelirrosa sonrió, sin mirar a la mencionada.

Los ojos de Ultear se llenaron de ansiedad, y estaba a punto de pararse pero se reprendió internamente. _"Tonta, cálmate... Pero ¿Cómo resistir? Ha pasado mucho tiempo que no lo veo… boba, solo han sido unas semanas-"_

—Ul, el tren llegó —Meredy interrumpió el tren descarriado que eran los pensamientos de la morocha, y se puso a observar con detalle a las personas que bajaban. Después de varios minutos su sonrisa titubeó, él no había llegado. Ella buscó la mirada de la pelinegra, y sin necesidad de palabras se movieron.

Lo buscaron, pero ni una pista de Natsu. La estación se vació lentamente, al mismo ritmo que la sonrisa de Meredy desaparecía. Al igual que el ánimo de Ultear se iba en picada.

—Meredy, es posible que venga en el siguiente. Algo pudo haberle pasado- —Ultear hizo el intento de levantar el ánimo -de ella misma también- pero fue interrumpida cuando alguien jaloneo suavemente de su falda. La pelinegra bajó su mirada, y lo primero que vio fue la cabellera pelirrosa, no se miraba el rostro ya que estaba cabizbajo, como si estuviera llorando. Ambas mujeres se pusieron en cuclillas, para tratar de calmarlo.

—Nene, no llores, te llevaremos con tu mami —con una voz, suave y dulce, impresa con un tono maternal, Ultear levantó el mentón del niño.

Meredy que estaba a su lado, quedó sorprendida, fue lo mismo para la pelinegra. _"¡¿Natsu?!"_ pensaron, viendo como el niño de apenas cinco o seis años sonreía de oreja a oreja, una sonrisa que ellas conocían, la mirada jade y los mechones rebeldes, sin duda alguna era un Natsu con forma de niño. Sin pronunciar palabra, ambas mujeres se miraron, y negaron rotundamente. —Meredy, no puede ser ¿verdad? No hay modo alguno en que Natsu sea un niño ¿verdad?

—Sipi, sólo es una ilusión… nada más que una jugarreta de nuestras mentes.

"_¿Así que no creen que sea yo?"._ La sonrisa del infante titubeó por un instante, hasta que dicha sonrisa adquirió un toque malicioso. _"Ya sé, jugare con ellas"._ Con ojos de cachorro perdido, y un tono dulcemente infantil que haría que cualquier mujer despertara su instinto materno, pronunció: —Hermanita~ ¿quieres ser mi mami~?

«Kyun~»

Ambas mujeres fueron víctimas de un ataque despiadado, sus corazones se detuvieron por un instante, para después retumbar locamente. Antes de que siquiera, pronunciaran palabra alguna. El niño junto sus manos, como si fuera a realizar una plegaria, sus mejillas se colorearon y dulcemente soltó:

—Mami~ Ul~, te~ quielo~.

Fueron unos largos segundos, en los cuales el tiempo parecía detenerse, cuando dicho tiempo volvió a correr:

—¡Qué lindo~! —exclamó Ultear, al tiempo en que lo alzaba y lo estrechaba contra sus pechos. Los pocos que aún estaban, sintieron envidia por dicho renacuajo. Meredy puso su dedo sobre sus labios rojos, esperando con ansia el momento para cargarlo, algo que parecía no suceder, ya que Ultear comenzó a besar las suaves mejillas del aturdido niño.

Con las mejillas coloradas, Meredy arrebató al infante de una muerte dulce. Alzándolo en el aire, le imploró: —Porfis, a mí también.

Aun aturdido, Natsu asintió. Usando la misma mirada junto con el suave sonrojo, extendió los brazos:

—Mami~ Dy~ abrazo~.

Un rayo impactó el cuerpo de ambas mujeres, al igual que les sucedía a algunas transeúntes; Meredy no lo dudó, y lo presionó contra sus pechos, para luego besarlo en ambas mejillas. Ahora era el turno de Ultear de observar y anhelar; no era la única, varias mujeres esperaban su turno para poder abrazar al pedacito de cielo. Hubiesen seguido con los mimos, si no fuera por la interrupción de alguien:

—Jejeje. Yo seré tu papi.

Un hombre entre sus veinte, de buena apariencia, y con una seguridad asombrosa -Hibiki Ren-. A Natsu le surgió un tic, pero prefirió realizar otra cosa. Ahora jugó su máxima carta:

—Mamis —ahora sus ojos mostraban pequeñas lágrimas, y su voz parecía a punto de quebrarse, señaló al idiota incauto—: Hombre malo.

Hibiki Ren, quien era el escolta de Bob, por azar del destino, vio a las dos hermosas damiselas, y su ego lo llevó a tratar de coquetear con ellas. Había intentado de todo, pero siempre terminaba en fracaso… hasta que el pequeño pelirrosa hizo acto de presencia, ahí vio su oportunidad, las hermosuras valían la pena. Supuso que el instinto materno las haría más dóciles, e internamente agradeció al niño. Su sonrisa de confianza, se rompió al ver que el círculo de mujeres lo miraban con ojos asesinos… Tiempo después fue encontrado por Bob, reducido a nada más que una masa de carne semi-inerte y moribunda.

¿Qué sucedió con Natsu y compañía? En medio del barullo, Ultear con un fuerte sonrojo y una expresión pervertida en el rostro, lo secuestró. A una velocidad prodigiosa, y asegurándose de perder a Meredy en el camino, avanzó por los bajos suburbios con Natsu al hombro, como un simple saco. A pesar de que Malva era una sede del Consejo Mágico, que mejor lugar para ocultar el mal que entre los ojos de la justicia. Ultear corrió hasta que se encontró cierto lugar.

La posada de mal aspecto por fuera, y que por dentro funcionaba como bar, su tétrico ambiente fue interrumpido. La puerta se abrió, dando paso a Ultear, los pocos comensales la escudriñaron con la mirada, pero la pelinegra no se intimidó y devolvió la mirada con igual intensidad acompañada del aura del pelirrosa. A paso seguro, se acercó al barman.

—Dame la mejor habitación —depositó sobre la madera un par de monedas blanquecinas, y después de unos segundos recibió una llave—; no quiero interrupción alguna, si alguien me busca: Tú no me has visto. ¡Entendido!

El barman a pesar de la apariencia de criminal, fue fácilmente intimidado.

Ultear subió por unas escaleras, y buscó el número de habitación que concordara con su llave. Encontrada la puerta, se introdujo: una recamara pequeña, a su lado izquierdo una cama para dos personas, una cómoda al lado derecho de la cama y una ventana al frente de la puerta.

—Supongo que no puedo pedir algo mejor.

Natsu durante todo el trayecto permaneció en silencio. _"Bien… lo he decidido, esta técnica es digna de ser mi carta maestra… creo que lo llamare: Magia Prohibida SS o talvez Magia del Fin o Magia Suprema… sip, cualquiera sería un buen nombre",_ pensando en el terrible poder que había desatado. Permaneció en silencio, dispuesto a cumplir el capricho de su mujer, aunque ahora parecieran madre e hijo, pero más parecían secuestradora y secuestrado. Natsu fue sentado sobre el borde de la cama, y lo primero que vio -aparte de la puerta cerrándose- fue a Ultear respirando de manera rara.

—Natsu —la pelinegra, se había agachado para estar a la altura del pelirrosa— hazlo.

Él, que no sabía que pasaba, hizo una expresión de desconcierto. —Ah, quieres que regrese a mi forma normal.

Ella negó. Haciendo que Natsu pensara, dando rápidamente con la respuesta. _"Sip, es un poder aterrador"_ aseveró nuevamente. —Mami~ Ul~ abrazo~.

La mujer respiró con mayor rapidez, y sin contenerse lo abrazó. —Taaan lindo~ lindo~ lindo~ lindo~ —ella daba vueltas por la habitación, y Natsu terminó mareado. Notando lo que había hecho, se sentó y dejo que la cabeza del pelirrosa descansara sobre su regazo, mientras acariciaba la pequeña melena rosa—. Mi nene, relájate, que mami te mimara mucho.

Natsu relajó su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de las caricias, caricias que descendieron hasta cierta parte. _"Joder. No pensé que Ultear sería una pervertida incestuosa… creo que le seguiré el juego. Ahem. A ver, si no mal recuerdo sería algo así"._ Nuevamente realizó una mirada traviesa, esa mirada que estaba volviendo loca a Ultear. —Mami~ leche~.

Nuevamente, Ultear recibió un espasmo por todo su cuerpo, algo momentáneo, una sonrisa maternal apareció y desatando las tiras de su blusa, dejó que sus pechos salieran libremente del sostén de encaje negro. —Mi nene, toma —dijo, mientras ofrecía el pecho derecho. Natsu, sabiendo que nada saldría, de igual manera se prendió del manjar, que ella con sumo cariño le entregaba; mordió, succionó y lamió glotonamente, como si exigiera el líquido que hace mucho tiempo había probado.

—Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ Si~ Mm~.

Natsu se separó, dejando el pezón erecto y brilloso. —Mami, me siento raro —dijo, con un tono lleno de preocupación y pequeñas lagrimillas a punto de salir, ya que en todo momento su ser fue atendido por la mano habilidosa de la pelinegra.

Ultear paró de gemir, y detuvo el movimiento de su mano y colocando uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja, se inclinó para besarlo en la frente. Susurrándole dulces palabras, con la sola intención de tranquilizarlo. —No te preocupes, mi cielo. Mami te enseñara muchas cosas sabrosas. Te va a encantar.

Natsu terminó sentado, con Ultear entre las piernas, esa melena negra, subiendo y bajando, haciéndolo gemir de gusto. Ella tenía el control, y Natsu no se lo negaba. Jugaban a la madre amorosa y al hijo inocente, ella no tenía nada de madre y él nada de inocente. —Mami, Mami algo raro va a salir. Ah~ ah~.

—Mi nene ¿Se siente rico?

—¡Si mami!

—Fufufu. Entonces, deja que mami se haga cargo.

Ultear dejó que el pequeño aparato se perdiera en su boca, incitándolo a seguir, enrollando su lengua en la pequeña cabeza. Porque si Natsu se había transformado en un niño, significaba también, que cada parte fue reducida a antaño. Pero Ultear no dejo que eso la desanimara. Si cualquiera, en ese momento, entrara en la habitación, la tacharía de pervertida. Asalta cunas, roba niños y un montón más.

—Fufufufu. Eso es, déjalo salir.

—Aaaahhhh.

Sin demora alguna, la mujer devoró todo lo que salía. Gimiendo cantarinamente por cada gota que sorbía, su mirada se transformó en una mirada salvaje llena de lujuria que hizo temblar al pelirrosa. _"Mierda. Me va a violar"._ Y, de un golpe ligero al pecho, se encontraba tendido sobre la cama; aunque no era una lujosa, era lo suficientemente buena como para hacerlo, Ultear se subió encima, y él aunque no pudiera ver, gracias a la falda, apostaría a que ella hizo a un lado el pedazo de tela. —Mi bebé, deja que mami se haga cargo. Te hare sentí mucho mejor. Ah~.

Ultear finalmente bajó las caderas, con su cuerpo cubría por completo al niño. Su único pecho expuesto bamboleaba al ritmo, arriba y abajo. —Mm~ Ah~ Ah~ Nene~ te extrañabaa~ Ah~ taann~ ricooo~.

"_Ugh. Maldición. En serio, esta será mi técnica más fuerte"_ a pesar de no tener el mismo tamaño, Ultear lo apretaba fieramente. Haciéndolo sentir cada pliegue, cada parte, pero sin poder llegar a ese lugar que siempre le gustaba conquistar. _"Suficiente, es hora de tomar el mando_". Liberó el Take Over de su virilidad, y obtuvo un alarido extasiado.

—¡Ah~!

La mujer gimió, por el cambio brusco, y aumento la velocidad. Sus facciones se comenzaron a deformar en una expresión lujuriosa. Natsu también sonrió, moviendo la cadera para más profundidad, finalmente sintió esa última barrera y sin contemplación alguna la traspaso. —¡Ah~! ¡Natsu~! ¡Más~! ¡Si~!

Ella siguió el coito, hasta que perdió las fuerzas, en ese momento Natsu asumió el mando y le dio la vuelta, dejando que las piernas se situaran sobre sus hombros y prendiéndose del pecho expuesto, bajó la cadera en un movimiento prodigioso. —Natsu detente~ Ah~ Noo~ Ah~.

Ultear estaba sonrojada y sudando copiosamente, incluso lloraba de placer. —Quie-ro a mi Nat-su —suplicó, y él liberó por completo el Take Over, dejando su marca en lo más profundo de ella. La alzó, y violentamente la embistió varias veces, hasta dejar la última gota de la primera carga. _"Vaya, realmente soy Lujuria"_ pensó, dándole la razón a Igneel y a Dos.

—Ul, te extrañe mucho.

—Yo tam-bién.

Se besaron, hasta que Natsu se retiró y dejó que el líquido blancuzco surgiera. Rompió la blusa roja junto con el brasier negro de encaje y degustó del otro pecho, haciendo que ella rompiera en otro violento orgasmo, su cuerpo se curvó mientras exclamaba reiteradamente cuanto lo amaba. —Mi Reina, aún no he demostrado cuanto te extrañaba —susurró sensualmente, mientras le daba vuelta y separaba esos carnosos glúteos, y finalmente se perfiló al lugar deseado—. Toma todo mi amor.

—¡GUJYUU~! —Ultear pronunció algo indescifrable, al momento en que la _espada _ardiente traspasó su retaguardia—. ¡FUAH~!

•**·.·´¯`·.·•  
****ღ**  
**•**  
**•**

—¡MALDITA SEA! ¡ULTEAR! —Meredy rugió al mismo tiempo que dejaba fluctuar su poder, haciendo que los presentes temblaran, ella se encontraba en el bazar de Malva, y llevaba algunas horas buscándola pero no daba con el paradero de la pelinegra. Repentinamente percibió una leve señal mágica, y la sonrisa regresó a su rostro, con las ansias consumiendo su mente, emprendió el camino. _"¡Espérame Natsu!". _

Avanzó durante media hora, atravesando callejones estrechos y calles concurridas, hasta que finalmente llegó a una callejuela, y en ella una posada para maleantes. Sin vergüenza alguna se coló por la ventana del cuarto donde Ultear y compañía estaban, al entrar al lugar no se sorprendió por la escena: En el ambiente predominaba el olor a sexo, y cigarrillo; Natsu, siendo un niño, estaba desnudo, sentado en un sofá mientras leía el periódico y calaba el puro. Y Ultear sobre la cama, inconsciente, cuasi desnuda ya que aún mantenía las medias y la falda, en el rostro una sonrisa boba; completamente sudorosa y bañada en semen. Meredy admiró la faceta de la pelinegra, excitándose y con un caminar seductor acortó distancia.

—Ha pasado tiempo —dijo—, te extrañaba mucho.

—Compensare el tiempo perdido, así como lo hice con Utear.

—Quiero a Natsu, no a un niño. No soy tan pervertida como Ul.

Y dicho y hecho. Meredy se sentó en el regazo del hombre, apoyando su espalda contra el pecho; dejó que la virilidad quedara entre sus muslos. —Um~ Ah~ —gimió, ya que la mano derecha de Natsu se había colado debajo de su blusa y se apoderó de su pecho izquierdo, mientras la mano izquierda acariciaba su sexo, que poco a poco empezó a humedecer su _jeans_— Ah~ Natsu Ah~ Nn~ Ujya~.

Primeramente besó el cuello, dejando que sus labios saborearan la delicada piel, marcándola como siempre lo hacía; y segundo, palpó el monte, que no era tan grande, pero lo suficiente para caber en su mano, y lo acariciaba con delicadeza, haciéndola gemir; y de último, su dedo medio de la mano izquierda que segundo antes se había colado entre los _jeans_, acarició con sutileza el lugar donde residía la saciedad de sus ansias; todo ello, sin dejar de profesar cuanto la amaba y deseaba. —Mm Meredy que buena estas —su voz ronca, justo en el oído de la chica, hizo que ella se estremeciera, mientras movía la cadera y dejaba que su falo restregara la zona húmeda—. Meredy, amor.

Ella apretó los muslos, y dejó que sus intimidades hicieran contacto, piel contra tela. —Ahhh~ Natsuu~ Siii~ Umm~.

La pequeña mujer se estremeció entre sus brazos, bañando su entrepierna con jugos de amor. Después de recuperarse, ella se puso de pie, y con calma se quitó el pantalón, quedando en una braga casi diminuta de un color rojo; Meredy lucia tremendamente erótica en ese vestuario, la playera le llegaba hasta medio muslo, y por lo sudorosa que estaba se podía vislumbrar el sostén de encaje rojo. —Yare, yare. ¿Meredy como lo quieres? —pregunto vehemente y con la erección en su mano derecha, listo para reanudar la labor de hombre.

Ella sonrió, una sonrisa llena de deseo, lentamente se pasó la lengua sobre sus labios resecos y se sentó sobre el regazo masculino, de tal modo que sus pechos quedaron a la distancia perfecta de la boca de Natsu. Sus labios externos se abrieron, permitiendo la entrada: —Duro y rico Ah~ Mm~ Sii~ Justo ahí~ —Meredy no evitó dejar que fluyera su voz cantarina, ese tono dulce que sólo el harén de Natsu podía sacar de ella, sus caderas empezaron a bajar y subir, justo al ritmo que ella prefería.

Las manos de Natsu no se quedaron quietas, y habilidosamente eliminó el sostén, los pezones de un rosa suave se podían ver a través de la playera, y nuevamente actuó como un niño, chupando y succionando en busca de ese néctar que ella aun no podía darle. —Jejeje. Tontitoo~, aun no saldrá ah~ nada, pero si ah~ me preñas ah~ sin duda ah~ te daré mm~ leche~.

La voz sedosa, las mejillas ligeramente rosadas, junto con la candente mirada, encendieron su interruptor. —Dy~, si lo dices así, no hay modo alguno en que no te conceda ese deseo —se puso de pie, y ella se aferró con brazos y piernas, tomó el firme trasero y al compás de su voz, lo bajo y subió consecutivamente—: ¡Orya! ¡Orya! ¡Orya!

Ella apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Natsu, dejando que su saliva saliera de su boca entre abierta, sus ojos comenzaron a voltearse debido al éxtasis que recorría su cuerpo. Dejó que él la manejara a su antojo, aunque ella no fuera dueña de su propio cuerpo, ni de su propia mente. Bendiciendo el día en que conoció al joven Dragón… lo hicieron hasta deshoras de la noche, durante ese tiempo, Ultear despertó y se unió a la fiesta: Ultear sobre Meredy, mientras ambas eran penetradas al mismo tiempo; Meredy rogando que le rompieran el culo, mientras Ultear se amamantaba de esos pechos pequeños; Natsu siendo atendido por dos bocas voraces, la pelinegra haciéndose cargo del glande mientras la pelirrosa se ocupaba de sus bolas.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•  
****ღ**  
**•**  
**•**

_2:00 A.M._

A su lado izquierdo estaba Ultear, completamente desnuda y con una expresión feliz en el rostro; y a su lado derecho, descansaba Meredy, en las mismas condiciones, una sonrisa de plena satisfacción y con nada cubriendo su desnudez. A pesar de la hora, ellas no sentían frio, ya que Natsu se hacía cargo de irradiar el calor suficiente para mantenerlas cómodas.

Meredy acariciaba el abdomen del hombre, mientras expresaba su asombro por lo que Natsu les había dicho: —Vaya, realmente planean una emboscada. Es una pena, pero Eisenwald está bajo la protección de Oración Seis, y aunque formemos una alianza, no somos aliados. "_Así terminaríamos rápido con Baram, y podría darte muchos hijos", _lo último fue su deseo, sin la Alianza Baram, ella y obviamente Ultear, serian libres de hacer lo que se les plazca, y ese placer tenia nombre.

Natsu no lo entendió, entonces Ultear aclaró el problema:

—La Alianza Baram sólo es un convenio para no interferir en los asuntos de los otros, y Oración Seis es el miembro más débil. Apenas si conocemos los nombres de los Seis Generales Oscuros, más no sus habilidades.

—Awwn. Entiendo, si destruyo Eisenwald tendré que prepararme para la guerra contra Oración, pero ni Grimorie o Tártaros intervendrán. Saa, será interesante pelear contra alguien de Baram —Natsu bostezó, mientras planeaba a futuro la destrucción de Baram. Meredy se acurrucó sobre el pecho de Natsu, mientras con voz somnolienta decía:

—Nee~ sabes, no eres nada parecido a lo que decían de ti. Yawn, eres mucho más interesante…

Natsu quedó desconcertado, ya que la mujercita se entregó al descanso que su cuerpo anhelaba, completamente exhausta. Quiso preguntarle a la otra mujer, pero ella también soltaba suaves ronquidos, no tuvo otra opción más que hacerles compañía. "_Creo que olvide algo… bueno, ya lo recordare"._

•**·.·´¯`·.·•  
****ღ**  
**•**  
**•**

_Mientras Natsu se divertía… _

Bajo el manto de la noche, una lechuza, de un blanco hermoso, tan exquisita que cualquier noble pagaría una fortuna con tal de añadirla a su colección, estaba posada sobre la rama de un árbol, sus hermosos ojos celestes observaban atentamente el ajetreo que se podía apreciar a través de la ventana. Inclinó su cabeza ligeramente, recordando lo que había acontecido durante el día. La orden de Natsu, cuando aún viajaban en el tren…

—Mirajane, hazte cargo de la vigilancia —dijo, para después besarla en los labios—. Sé que será aburrido, pero sólo confió en ti para esto.

Ella asintió, complacida por la confianza depositada. —Entiendo. No hay nadie mejor que yo, aunque quería jugar con Ultear y Meredy.

Natsu sonrió, mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo, y le tocaba el trasero. —Cuando terminemos todo esto, dejare que te diviertas con ellas. Que retocen, sin que nadie las interrumpa.

—Estaré esperando ansiosamente, entonces, adiós.

Y despidiéndose con un último beso, su cuerpo fue rodeado por un brillo dorado y adquirió la forma de una gata de pelaje albino y ojos celestes, dio una última mirada, y contoneó la cadera. Sin ningún problema, siguió al trio de hombres, cada vez que cruzaban por una esquina, ella cambiaba de forma. Siempre pasando desapercibida para ellos. Durante el resto del día, los vio ir y venir, afinando los últimos preparativos para la batalla; con su súper oído, fue capaz de escuchar cada cosa que decían.

"_El único desafío será Lullaby. ¿Debería impedir que sea invocado? ¡Ah! Supongo que Natsu querrá pelear con esa cosa, a pesar de todo, en eso no ha cambiado"_ ese pensamiento la hizo feliz, después de todo, como mujer y futura primera esposa, quería que todo el mundo fuera testigo del poder avasallador de su marido.

La luz de la mañana se hizo presente, y nuevamente cambió su forma, a la de gata albina. _"Ara, ara. Así que también tenía algo así, realmente se han preparado para destruir la ciudad, pero no tomaron en cuenta a Natsu. Fufufufu~ será una gran pelea… bien, es hora de regresar con Natsu"_ se dijo y emprendió el camino de regreso. Llevaba información valiosa.

Durante casi una hora, avanzó entre callejones y callejuelas. Recibiendo varios halagos por gatos callejeros, y no les daba importancia, siempre los ignoraba. Pero el acoso fue tal, que mejor adoptó otra forma y les dio un susto de muerte a los gatos acosadores. Finalmente arribó al lugar deseado, sin problema alguno se coló por la ventana del segundo piso.

—Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ Ah~.

Mirajane en su forma gatuna reconoció el aroma que predominaba en la habitación, lo primero que vio fue a Natsu, de pie, haciendo lo que él podía hacer perfectamente, agarrando las caderas de una mujer encorvada, sólo por el color negro pudo determinar que era Ultear haciendo lo posible por permanecer de pie. No interrumpió el tiempo favorito de su hermana, ya que ella comprendía perfectamente lo que era pasar un largo tiempo sin estar cerca de su amado.

—Buenos días, Mira. ¿Cómo te fue?

Meredy, que también prefirió observar, la saludó cariñosamente. Esa sesión que Natsu había impartido _aquella vez_ dio sus frutos, y a pesar de que habían sido amenazadas, no le tenía rencor, ya que ella también hubiese hecho lo mismo si supiera que alguien le hizo daño a Natsu.

—Hola Dy. Sólo diré este verso: ¡Oh tú! ¡Idiota! ¡Has dejado que el orgullo cegué tu visión! ¡Que la soberbia nuble tu juicio! ¡Has olvidado que hay un Dios que todo lo ve! ¡Olvidaste que hay un Ser Supremo! ¡Idiota! ¡Dios te castigara, enviando a la muerte a tu puerta!

Meredy, aplaudió tan hermosas frases, para ellas, dios no era nadie más que Natsu; porque sólo ese título expresaba cuan maravilloso era el pelirrosa. Y la muerte serian ellas, ya que estaban dispuestas a cumplir los designios de su dios.

—¡Ahhh!

Ese gritó ahogado había sido la señal de que Ultear fue saciada. Y no se equivocaron, ya que la pelinegra se quedó sin fuerzas y solamente porque Natsu la tenía agarrada de los brazos, no cayó al suelo. Natsu, que estaba detrás de ella, vació su carga en el interior, bombeando una gran cantidad, cada vez que lo hacía con cualquiera de ellas, siempre tenía la intención de dejar descendencia.

—Aw~ cuanto amo ver la cara deformada de placer de Ul~.

Meredy con las mejillas sonrojadas, se quedó viendo a la pelinegra. Sabiendo que era hora del siguiente asalto, miró a Mirajane, con una mirada que le imploraba ser la siguiente.

—Ah. Está bien… es sólo porque estoy siendo considerada.

—¡Yupi! ¡Gracias!

Meredy abrazó a Mirajane, y después de que Natsu dejara a Ultear sobre la cama, comenzaron a fornicar.

_Una hora después…_

—¿Y? —cuestionó, mientras Mirajane yacía entre sus piernas, bajando y subiendo a un ritmo constante. _"Es cosa mía, o Mira está más excitada de lo usual… maldición, ella no va a responderme hasta que este satisfecha",_ se dijo.

_Otra hora después…_

—¿Y?

Natsu sentado al borde de la cama, empezó el interrogatorio, frente a él, las tres mujeres estaban sobre sus rodillas y atadas, asegurándose de que las cosas no volvieran a terminar en la cama. Ya que había algo importante por suceder, y debía prepararse.

—Hmph.

Mirajane hizo un puchero, negándose a responder, aunque no tenía mordaza, aun así se negó a soltar palabra alguna.

—Mira —masculló, pero después soltó un suspiro de resignación al ver que ella aún se negaba a cooperar—. ¡Mirajane Strauss Dragneel!

—Hmph.

—¡Tú! ¡Joder, mujer! ¡Espero que te vuelvas más cooperativa!

Sin otra opción, más que complacerla, la levantó del suelo y bruscamente la tiró a la cama; la dejó como estaba, atada y sin poder moverse, y la penetró.

_Otra hora después…_

—¿Y?

Volvió a preguntar, ya para ese momento eran las diez de la mañana, y Natsu se había asegurado que Mirajane fuera más cooperativa.

Ahora, con las piernas abiertas, mientras respiraba erráticamente, Mirajane con una sonrisa de plenitud comenzó a relatar cada detalle de lo sucedido:

—El ataque es de dos fases: Primero sellaran la ciudad, para que nadie pueda escapar. Después dejaran que el ejército de diez mil bestias mágicas, provenientes de Blue Rose, ataquen Malva. En medio del caos, intentaran matar a los maestros. Y si los maestros sobreviven, liberaran a Lullaby.

—Fiuu_ "No me sorprende ese número, han planeado esto por mucho tiempo…" _—Natsu permanecía calmado, con esta valiosa información podría replantearse los pasos a seguir—. ¡Genial, esto será divertido!

Las mujeres sonrieron de ver a Natsu feliz, él parecía un niño que había obtenido el juguete que caprichosamente deseaba. _"¡Ah! Ya recordé, Erza esta en mi sombra, supongo que ha de tener hambre"._

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Saludos, a ti, mí querido lector. Después de las salutaciones, te pido tu opinión en los siguientes aspectos.

**¿Sorprendido? **

Sí, yo también. No pensé que subiera un capítulo en menos de un mes, pero al final lo logre. Tenía algo de tiempo libre, y logre escribir algo bueno.

**¿Qué te pareció el capítulo?**

Lo tenía planeado, quiero abarcar los arcos de Fairy Tail y siempre tuve la intención de cambiar muchas cosas. Un ejemplo de ello es, el Conde Everluke, quien en el canon no era nadie especial, ahora le di una nueva vida y un nuevo papel. ¿Qué le deparara el futuro, ahora que tiene a Natsu como enemigo?

Ah, la casa destruida de Erza, también disfrute escribir esa parte. Y si se preguntan por la marca de Erza, pues si, ella tiene una, solo que algo es distinta a las demás, y en un lugar que ella no puede ver. Y ahora que recuerdo, tampoco describe el sello de Levy, bueno, ya habrá tiempo para eso, en los capítulos venideros.

**¿Qué tal el plan de Natsu?**

Como había dicho, quiero hacer de Natsu alguien impresionante, la fusión con Rey de Espadas lo harán alguien extremadamente fuerte, y regresaran sus memorias nobiliarias. Por ello, ahora actúa con un objetivo en mente, obtener fama y poder. El primer peldaño será dejar en claro cuál gremio es el más fuerte, y quien es el maestro más poderoso.

**¿Qué te pareció el momento shotacon de Ultear?**

Jajaja. Fue algo que surgió de la nada, y bam, quedo algo picante y pervertido. Natsu deberá arreglárselas para cambiar ese lado de Ul, ya que no puede dejar a alguien así cerca de su descendencia.

**¿Quién debería ser la siguiente en quedar embarazada?**

Aclaro algo, Mirajane aún no se ha percatado, y por ende, Natsu no sabe nada. Y me pregunto, quien debería ser la siguiente, Ul, Meredy, Levy, Lissana, Cana o Erza. Ah, se me olvidaba. El primogénito, debería ser niño o niña.

¿Qué sucedió con Erza?

Jajaja. Se me había olvidado, pero ella está en la sombra que Igneel le enseñó a usar a Natsu; y en el siguiente capítulo veremos como es la sombra, ese mundo que Mashima no ha explicado.

**¿Cómo será la batalla de Levy?**

**¿Cómo les ira a Dos y Lucy en Blue Rose?**

**¿El siguiente capítulo tendrá sorpresas?**

Claro que sí, hay cosas que nadie, más que yo, puede predecir. Alguien se unirá al sexy harén, y se llevara muy bien con Erza. Jajajaja. Pero, primero serán las gloriosas peleas, después dejaremos los bienes de guerra. Esos exquisitos bienes.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**

¡Wow! ¡Estoy en éxtasis! ¡144 reviews!

¡Jajajajaja!

¡Enserio, wow!

Propongo algo, si este capítulo llega a 21 reviews en menos de una semana, les daré una sorpresa que de seguro muchos amaran. Es un especial, algo que relata, hechos presentes y futuros, sobre alguien que se involucra con Natsu. Y sino, pues, deberán esperar el tiempo que sea necesario para el siguiente capítulo.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**

**Agradezco a los siguientes usuarios por los reviews:**

**[**kajodar25**]; [**lcsalamandra**]; [**Rey96**]; [**joellovara80**]; [**amaury hernandez 587**]; [**DjGuilox-018**]; [**Veizser**]; [**alquimelzer**]; [**GDS DragonGodSlayer**]; [**walkerxd**]; [**darksquall03**]; [**selkova**]; [**joakiiin-14**]; [**miguelpuentedejesus**]; [**riohey sawada dragneel**]; **Ya respondí por MP esos hermosos reviews.

**Y a los anónimos: **

**Fakedrakus: **Viejo, gracias por el review. Como ya habrás leído, esta vez no me tarde demasiado. Y si, lo vuelo a reiterar, amo escribir sobre Erza y Natsu, pero mi amor es algo retorcido y siniestro… pero bueno. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**E N D: **Compa, gracias por el review. Si, al final actualice, perdón por la demora. Gracias por apreciar mi trabajo. Si, también me agrada el DarkNatsu y su más que sensual harén. ¿Se unirán los 4 Reyes? Quien sabe, ya ves, Hisui -Reina de Corazones- planea atacar a Natsu -Rey de Espadas-; supongo que habrá más de algún conflicto entre seres singulares.

**Además agradezco a los 94 followers…**

**[**Abideathlaw**]; [**airahmismael jeriamonrroy**]; [**alex1893**]; [**alexsjd**]; [**alostt5**]; [**amaury hernandez 587**]; [**aprox**]; [**BlackXwolf**]; [**BrandonRivera**]; [**CharliMartinezA**]; [**chelseafan99**]; [**CloudSC**]; [**Daisasuke Kurogane**]; [**DANNYHALL55**]; [**dante zero sparda**]; [**DarkDragneel**]; [**darkomg9**]; [**DarkShison**]; [**darksquall03**]; [**diego uzumaki uchiha**]; [**DjGuilox-018**]; [**eden de orion**]; [**edgarcrimson52**]; [**egomixx**]; [**El angel de la oscuridad**]; [**eleazar yagami**]; [**emi92**]; [**eudog3**]; [**francabjorge99**]; [**Fomhar**]; [**GDS DragonGodSlayer**]; [**George Joestar**]; [**Geovany**]; [**Issalovee**]; [**Itzmateo69**]; [**ivan meza**]; [**jbadillodavila**]; [**jesuszn**]; [**JimItai**]; [**joellovera80**]; [**kajodar25**]; [**kenzix**]; [**Kiaraen Kagamine**]; [**Kirito720**]; [**Konichiwa12**]; [**Kurayami no Kurai**]; [**lcsalamandra**]; [**luis fernando salamanca amaya**]; [**Maax Aguilar 777**]; [**maicol1311**]; [**marcos01morales**]; [**marirroma**]; [**MBlacky**]; [**Melodiosa**]; [**miguel puentedejesus**]; [**miguelgiuliano co**]; [**Mitsuki Sakamaki**]; [**Naoto S**]; [**natsu dragneel354**]; [**Natsukurogane1912**]; [**nmnmvv**]; [**Omega Destroyer X**]; [**pdamian msilva**]; [**piratadelamuertesombria**]; [**Rafa-Dragneel**]; [**RareDarkgon**]; [**RAYHACHIBY**]; [**Raymondarmuelles**]; [**Reaper495**]; [**Reptilian95**]; [**Ririx221**]; [**rodri293**]; [**SalamanderDark**]; [**sauhing**]; [**sebastian ramos 73**]; [**selkova**]; [**Shining One - El Brillante**]; [**Shiro981**]; [**SrChangeling1**]; [**superpepe1098**]; [**The Demon Forgotten**]; [**treeofsakuras**]; [**tygerestyl091**]; [**umbral del miedo**]; [**Veizser**]; [**walkerxd**]; [**whiller**]; [**willy008**]; [**Wolfexgigax**]; [**XdestroyerS**]; [**XXone196**]; [**yayadragneelchan**]; [**Yesuso17**]; [**yoshiro-ryu**];**

**Y a los 97 que agregaron mi historia a favoritos…**

**[**Abideathlaw**]; [**AlanEduardoRR**]; [**alex1893**]; [**alostt5**]; [**alquimeizer**]; [**amaury hernandez 587**]; [**aprox**]; [**baraka108**]; [**BennuKagaho**]; [**BlackXwolf**]; [**brudark**]; [**BuhoCosmico01**]; [**CharliMartinezA**]; [**chelseafan99**]; [**CloudSC**]; [**DANNYHALL55**]; [**DarkDragneel**]; [**darkomg9**]; [**DarkShison**]; [**darksquall03**]; [**DesertorLink**]; [**diego uzumaki uchiha**]; [**DjGuilox-018**]; [**eden de orion**]; [**Edii Alex**]; [**egomixx**]; [**El angel de la oscuridad**]; [**eleazar yagami**]; [**elMoou**]; [**emi92**]; [**Fakedrakus**]; [**fielserans**]; [**Fomhar**]; [**francabjorge99**]; [**GDS DragonGodSlayer**]; [**Geovany**]; [**Indiana Jones11**]; [**Issalovee**]; [**Itzmateo69**]; [**ivan meza**]; [**jbadillodavila**]; [**jesuszn**]; [**joakiiin-14**]; [**joellovera80**]; [**joseluis medinavivanco**]; [**julian laravazquez 1**]; [**kajodar25**]; [**kaze in the face**]; [**kenzix**]; [**Kiaraen Kagamine**]; [**Kirito720**]; [**Kuchiki's**]; [**lcsalamandra**]; [**Maax Aguilar 777**]; [**maicol1311**]; [**marcos01morales**]; [**marirroma**]; [**MBlacky**]; [**miguel puentedejesus**]; [**miguelgiuliano co**]; [**natsu dragneel354**]; [**nico2883**]; [**nikjoker**]; [**nmnmvv**]; [**Omega Destroyer X**]; [**piratadelamuertesombria**]; [**Rafa-Dragneel**]; [**RareDarkgon**]; [**RAYHACHIBY**]; [**Raymondarmuelles**]; [**Reaper495**]; [**Reptilian95**]; [**riohey sawada dragneel**]; [**Ririx221**]; [**Roy-AoiryuuX23**]; [**SalamanderDark**]; [**sauhing**]; [**sebastian ramos 73**]; [**Shining One - El Brillante**]; [**Shiro981**]; [**SrChangeling1**]; [**superpepe1098**]; [**The Demon Forgotten**]; [**TheDarckAngel**]; [**tygerestyl091**]; [**umbral del miedo**]; [**Uzu No Kami**]; [**Veizser**]; [**VizardTK**]; [**walkerxd**]; [**whiller**]; [**wilekox**]; [**willy008**]; [**Wolfexgigax**]; [**x3chepe**]; [**XdestroyerS**]; [**XXone196**]; [**yoshiro-ryu**]; **

•**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**

**IMPORTANTE**

A favor de la Campaña 'Con voz y voto'. Un favorito no expresa en ningún modo lo mucho que te puede gustar una historia.

Creo que para el autor siempre es satisfactorio leer las apreciaciones de la gente que lee uno de sus escritos. No los estoy exigiendo, para nada, pero no cuesta más de un minuto (creo), dejar un comentario sobre que te pareció. Esto no sólo nos motiva, sino que nos ayuda a mejorar cuando nos hacen ver en que fallamos para no volver a cometer el mismo error; siempre con el respeto y la buena onda que esto implica.


	12. El Rey XII: Oberon's Forest II

**El Rey, La Nube Escarlata, El Caballero Carmesí y La Araña. **

**Advertencia:** La historia se desarrolla en un semi-universo-alterno, alejado de la línea temporal del manga de FT. Los personajes en su mayoría son OoC (Out of Character) además de incluir algunos OC (Original Character). Muertes de personajes en los próximos capítulos.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Escribo sin lucro alguno. El concepto de '_Rey de Espadas_' es de mi invención.

**Reviews: **Al final del capítulo, los que no pude responder por mensaje privado.

**Aclaraciones: **El Consejo Gremial, es aquel conformado por los maestros de cada gremio legal de Fiore. Cada reunión que ellos sostienen, es vigilada por algún miembro del Consejo de Era. Así que, no son lo mismo. Este capítulo gira en torno a la invocación de Lullaby, busquen en la wikia para tener mayor información de cada personaje.

"_Pensamientos"_

—Diálogos

-aclaraciones-

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

La lluvia de _flashes _empezó al mismo tiempo que un pelinegro, enfundado en un traje blanco, ingresaba a la escena. Dicho pelinegro era el centro de atención, sin prisa alguna se colocó detrás del podio que había sido previamente preparado. —Ajem, ajem —carraspeó un poco, mientras tomaba el micrófono y con voz segura comenzaba a hablar—. Como todos sabrán, he decidido dar esta conferencia de prensa para aclarar ciertas cosas, agradezco a todos los que se han presentado. Ahora, tal vez algunos no sepan quién soy, así que me presentare, soy Néstor, muchas gracias por estar aquí.

—¡Ohhh!

El público exclamó sorprendido, esperaban a otra persona, pero nunca se imaginaron que sería El Autor quien aparecería como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

—Bien, con eso dicho. ¿Quién empieza?

Instantáneamente se alzaron veinte manos, Néstor sin meditarlo demasiado, señaló a alguien indicándole que empezara.

—Soy Seikova del diario El Clarín, y como muchos, tengo una pregunta de mucha importancia —Seikova, sudaba nerviosamente, preocupado de que su pregunta fuera rechazada o no tener la respuesta que su alma quería, una palmada en la espalda de parte de Guillox le dio el valor que necesitaba, se aclaró la garganta y pronunció—: ¿Habrá loli para el prota? Y si la respuesta es sí, entonces ¿Quién?

La mayoría del público aulló en aprobación, principalmente los adoradores de Kuma-sama, mientras los más cercanos lo felicitaron por el valor demostrado, y otros negaban rotundamente, y Néstor bueno… él comenzó a sudar copiosamente, el público lo miraba con expectación. _"Maldición, esa no me la esperaba"_ pensó. A su lado, misteriosamente, había un hombre de traje negro y aura tranquila, su rostro era cubierto por un mosaico; Néstor y _él_ se miraron durante breve segundos, _él_ asintió y entonces Néstor con firmeza tomó el micrófono, dejando de lado el temor que oprimía su corazón, y con todo el valor del mundo pronunció:

—¡SI HAB-!

—¡!

Repentinamente, debajo de los pies de Néstor se abrió un agujero por donde desapareció con destino incierto, aun se logró escuchar un alarido, que prometía venganza, antes de que la trampilla se cerrara. _«__¡ONUUUU!__»_ El causante, ONU, negó cansado. —Estos autores… espero que una sesión de «Consecuencias Legales de la Lolimanía» lo haga entrar en razón —murmuró para sí mismo, después tomó el micrófono, y con sus palabras calmó el alboroto que causó la desaparición del pelinegro:

—Damas y caballeros, el Sr. Néstor tuvo una emergencia y por eso se ha retirado, para mientras disfruten del capítulo.

—¡EEHHHH!

¿Continuara?

EL REY XII: Oberon's Forest II

-Reminiscencia-

Después de que Mirajane se uniera a la diversión, las mujeres consensuaron que debían cambiar de hospedaje, y optaron por el más lujoso de la ciudad, todo ello con el único pretexto de que Natsu, como maestro del gremio, se merecía algo mejor. Y para ese entonces ya había pasado mediodía, Natsu salió de la lujosa habitación y de reojo observó cómo Erza, ya que Mirajane le había dicho que era necesario que fuera presentada la _nueva, _hacia una reverencia y el tiempo de calidad entre hermanas comenzaba. Ultear sonreía con malicia, mientras movía sus dedos con la intención de esculcar el cuerpo de la pelirroja; Meredy también se unió a la diversión.

**Treinta y dos horas antes de la reunión**

—Vaya, será mejor que averigüe cómo funciona el sello —se dijo, mientras miraba el sello carmín en el dorso de su mano—. Si yo puedo utilizar sus magias, ¿que reciben ellas a cambio?

A partir de esa premisa, en el futuro experimentaría hasta dar con la verdad. Por ahora, simplemente colocó un sello para evitar que cualquier sonido escapara de la habitación, cada una de ellas era apasionada en lo que hacían. A paso calmado bajó las escaleras que lo dirigían al vestíbulo, y se acercó a la recepcionista, una mujer adecuada para llamar la atención del género masculino.

—Oye, esta noche envíen cena para cinco personas a mi habitación, es la 405.

—Como usted ordene, Sr. Dragneel, tenga buen día.

Natsu, que había satisfecho su libido, no coqueteó con la damisela y tranquilamente se retiró del lugar, tenía un plan en mente y era hora de comenzar los preparativos. El sol estaba en su punto más álgido, y pasando desapercibido se mezcló entre la gente. Malva era realmente interesante, el ambiente ajetreado y las distintas razas que habitaban la ciudad le daban un toque único. Durante algunas horas se dedicó a explorar la ciudad, los puntos que serían difíciles de defender y a desarrollar el plan de combate; mientras paseaba, aprovechaba para comprar aperitivos en los puestos callejeros, carne asada en pinchos, dulces, frutas y cualquier cosa para masticar y pasar el tiempo…

Ahora, faltaban unas horas para que el sol se ocultara, y después de haber recorrido una gran parte de la ciudad, giró sobre sus talones. _"Mirajane dijo que en los bosques del oeste se ocultaban varios mercenarios, supongo que les hare una visita amistosa"_ pensó. Pasado un tiempo, frente a Natsu se extendían varios árboles, de tronco grueso y follaje espeso, el cantar de varias aves ambientaba el escenario, se adentró al mismo tiempo que cambiaba su apariencia a la de un infante.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•  
****ღ**  
**•**  
**•**

_Los bosques del oeste de Malva era habitado por bestias peligrosas, por eso, los lugareños no se atrevían a entrar debido al peligro… pero eso cambió hace varios días, los mercenarios se apropiaron del bosque, no les importó el peligro y en menos de un día domaron a cuanta bestia se encontraron en su camino e hicieron de la naturaleza su base. Eran mercenarios profesionales, y en esta ocasión el pago era prometedor, hombres de aspecto salvaje, hombres curtidos en decenas de batallas, acostumbrados al derramamiento de sangre…_

_**Veintiséis horas antes de la reunión**_

Cierto hombre ingresó al claro, que era usado por los mercenarios como base, y la mayoría de ellos se pusieron en guardia, listos y prestos para silenciar al intruso, antes de que se abalanzarán sobre el visitante esté habló: —Así que ustedes son los mercenarios contratados por Erigor —Duk Everlue afirmó, jugando con su singular bigote. E inmediatamente mostró el emblema de Eisenwald tranquilizando a los mercenarios.

—Entonces eres el enviado de Erigor, ya me estaba impacientando en este lugar, muero de ansias de comenzar la batalla.

Los mercenarios apoyaron al jefe con un alarido, ansiosos de derramar sangre, porque a pesar de que les pagaban por realizar los trabajos, también disfrutaban de la batalla, y entre ellos había más de alguno que se complacía con los gritos agónicos de las mujeres violadas, niños torturados... y aunque no les pagaran, atacarían la ciudad. Armados con ropajes de cuero, y yelmos, dispuestos a comenzar el jolgorio, pero las palabras del hombre de baja estatura echaron abajo sus deseos.

—Aún hace falta un día —Everlue aseveró mientras se sentaba en una silla que él mismo creó con magia de tierra. Una gota resbaló por su sien derecha por sólo ver como los mercenarios bajaban la cabeza, deprimidos, como niños que habían sido regañados por la madre. "_Ya veo, son el tipo de persona que disfruta matar. Ahh. Realmente una pena que deba luchar al lado de ellos, pero necesito el dinero"_ pensó, debatiéndose entre el bien y el mal, aunque haya estado en Eisenwald, solamente en un par de ocasiones había tomado la vida de alguien y siempre fue en defensa propia.

Con un ademan de ambas manos, varios montículos de tierra fueron apareciendo y cada persona aceptó de buena gana la oferta.

—¿A qué has venido? —Habló el jefe, alguien musculoso y de gran altura, con guantes para resguardar sus nudillos, braceras y tobilleras para fortalecer ataque y defensa, pechera de acero negro para resguardar la vida, en conclusión: el mercenario más fuerte.

—Afinar algunos detalles —dijo con solemnidad, y comenzó a cumplir su objetivo. El momento en que la batalla comenzaba, el lugar que debía ser el objetivo, la hora de la retirada, el modo de pago, los bonos por matar a cualquier maestro, en fin, cualquier cosa que fuese importante. Estuvieron hablando por más de una hora, hasta que unos ruidos, que poco a poco se aclararon para formar varios gritos, los interrumpieron.

—¡Waaa! ¡Waaa! ¡Mamiii!

Todos los hombres se vieron entre sí, extrañados de que alguien -principalmente un infante- se las ingeniara para pasar por sus detectores. Una simple señal del jefe y tres hombres se adentraron en la espesura, en busca de la inocencia. Pasaron unos minutos y ninguno de los enviados había regresado.

—¡Waaa! ¡Waaa! ¡Mamiii! ¡Mamiii!

Los gritos del infante fueron escuchados nuevamente y otros tres se movieron, como la vez anterior los gritos cesaron, pero ninguno de los enviados regresó.

—¡Waaa! ¡Waaa! ¡Mamiii! ¡Mamiii!

Otra vez escucharon los gritos, ahora cada uno tomó su arma y su escudo. —Tomen posiciones y esperemos.

El Jefe de los mercenarios era alguien que había pasado por varias batallas, alguien con experiencia y con un sexto sentido para el peligro, y en este momento ese sentido le gritaba como loco que se alejara del lugar, que emprendiera la huida sin siquiera mirar atrás. Y todo gracias a un niño. _"Cinco o seis, no, talvez cuatro años"._ No sólo sus compañeros no habían regresado, sino que la causa de que desaparecieran estaba frente a sus ojos. El niño se limpiaba las lágrimas y los mocos, sin dejar de sollozar, todo ese acto resultaría creíble si el pequeño no tuviera sangre en las manos. _"Esto no es bueno, ¿se encargó él solo de seis hombres? ¿Alguien lo acompaña?"_ Después de dar un simple vistazo y agudizar el oído, se dio cuenta que nadie lo acompañaba. Y casi todos los demás también pensaron lo mismo, lo rodearon.

Everlue, que también había pasado por situaciones similares, donde sus compañeros desaparecían misteriosamente, optó por mantenerse en la fila trasera, y contra todo raciocinio, esperó a ver que sucedía.

Natsu había sido rodeado, entonces al comprender que su infantil acto había fallado, principalmente por la sangre ajena que escurría de sus manos, sonrió. —Ustedes serán asesinados —dijo, con un tono de burla en sus palabras, provocando la ira de los más cercanos -simples novatos- quienes sin mediar palabra, se lanzaron para matarlo. Sin siquiera recitar el conjuro, emplearon artilugios para fortalecer el cuerpo: «Aumentar Fuerza», «Defensa Doble», «Piel de Cobre», «Piernas Ligeras». A centímetros de que la primera espada rebanara su cuello, ágilmente se inclinó, y cuando la espada estaba cortando el aire, la magia de Erza hizo aparición: Un sable rebanó el brazo derecho del primer sujeto, rociando sangre por cualquier lugar. El segundo y el tercero, hicieron lo mismo, Natsu giró en el aire y pasó entre las espadas, apenas si había tocado el suelo cuando la siguiente espada se dirigía a sus pies, saltó con ligereza y de un tajó decapito a otro. _"Vaya, sólo son simples basuras que apenas si pueden sostener una espada" _pensó, mientras veía en cámara lenta como tres espadas se dirigían a él, y un par de hechizos -«Bola de Agua» y «Bala de Tierra»- acortaban distancia.

Everlue estaba impactado, cuando el ataque mágico estaba a punto de golpear al infante, este aumentó la velocidad, uso a dos mercenarios como escudos para frenar los ataques mágicos y mató a otros dos con suma facilidad. En cada movimiento no desperdiciaba nada de energía, o era alguien talentoso o tenía una experiencia mucho mayor de lo que aparentaba. _"Esto es malo, sólo necesito saber si viene por los mercenarios o por Eisenwald"_ pensó.

"_¡Ah! ¡Ahí hay uno de los que iban en el tren, no puedo dejar que escape!" _Natsu se apoyó en el pecho de un cuerpo que estaba por caer y se impulsó, en pleno vuelo una espada se interpuso, sin duda alguna era un golpe certero, pero abrió la boca, y antes de que siquiera cortara sus labios, cerró la mandíbula, atrapando y rompiendo la espada. _"Como supuse… el acero no tiene sabor". _Al mismo tiempo que tocaba el suelo, los cuerpos de aquellos cuatro -dos habían sido usados como escudos y el resto decapitados- cayeron con un ruido sordo. Natsu, en su forma de niño, siguió saltando y cortando, esquivando y matando, sonriendo mientras se bañaba en sangre. Los ataques mágicos eran cortados con sus armas, y cuando una se rompía, rápidamente era reemplazado por otra, de tal modo que la batalla no tendría fin.

Los mercenarios, que al principio fueron noventa ahora solamente eran setenta, temblaron ya que en cuestión de minutos varios de sus camaradas habían caído. Los listos que intentaron escapar morían atravesados por espadas que el pequeño empleaba como si fueran lanzas, la fuerza que empleaba para ello era tal que la empuñadura terminaba atravesando el cuerpo completo; desde que se dieron cuenta de que escapar era imposible, comenzaron a coordinarse mejor, sus camaradas. Aquellos camaradas, esos con quienes compartieron bebida, habían muerto; conocían que la posibilidad de morir siempre estaba presente, pero aun así, se negaban a ello.

—¡Estúpidos, acaso no los vengaran!

El temblor no era provocado por el miedo, más bien era ira contenida, los que aún quedaban se empezaron a coordinar de una manera mejor. Los ataques mágicos salían disparados a una velocidad estrepitosa; ahora variaban en elemento e intensidad, se dieron cuenta que las llamas no lo dañaban así que ahora empleaban magia de agua, tierra viento, además de usar hechizo de apoyo. .

Después de varios minutos de pelea, Natsu por primera vez se vio obligado a defenderse, internamente admitió que se había equivocado en la valoración de sus enemigos. Supuso que los primeros en morir habían sido los novatos y ahora los más experimentados se coordinaban como si fuesen uno solo, sumido en sus cavilaciones no se dio cuenta del pilar de tierra que lo impactó desde atrás, y antes de siquiera poder permitirse recuperar la compostura, fue recibido por un mazo. A cámara lenta voló un par de metros, mientras rebotaba varias veces y finalmente impactaba contra un árbol, el mundo se comenzó a mover a un ritmo lento y tortuoso, cada mercenario avanzaba con la intención de rematar al niño lo más antes posible, para cada uno de ellos, la distancia se hizo eternamente larga. Los magos de la última fila, a una velocidad asombrosa, aprovecharon la oportunidad y crearon varios ataques elementales.

Everlue era el que había conjurado el pilar de tierra. Cuando el tiempo pareció ralentizarse, el castaño recordó algo que había pasado hace diez años. _"No puede ser, es imposible, sólo recuerdo a un niño con ese cabello y esa apariencia, pero fue hace mucho tiempo"._ Everlue rememoró el primer encuentro que tuvo con cierto infante de cabello rosa y sonrisa radiante, en una misión donde ambos pelearon del mismo lado y en esa ocasión llegó a pensar que ese niño seria alguien fuerte. Ahora, por algo desconocido para sí mismo, decidió usar su carta o cartas más poderosas. Sacó dos llaves doradas de su bolsillo. _"Debo escapar, sin importar el costo"._ —¡Oh! ¡Doncella de la prosperidad y la batalla! ¡Concédeme tu bendición! ¡Ábrete puerta de Virgo! ¡Oh! ¡Doncella de la justicia y la castidad! ¡Protégeme del mal! ¡Ábrete puerta de Libra!

Ambas llaves brillaron intensamente y dos círculos mágicos hicieron aparición: Una mujer musculosa de cabello rosa y enfundada en un traje de sirvienta salió del primer círculo; del segundo surgió una mujer musculosa de cabello negro, vistiendo un bikini y una mascada. La primera mantenía unos grilletes en las muñecas, mientras la otra un par de pesas encadenadas a sus muñecas. Virgo y Libra hicieron acto de presencia.

—Virgo, el enemigo es aquel de cabello rosa. Es fuerte así que ten cuidado. Libra, usa tu magia para hacerme más liviano y también ataca a ese pelirrosa.

Antes de que ellas asintieran o dijeran algo para que Everlue comprendiera que la orden iba a ser acatada, y un par de segundos antes de que varios ataques impactaran al niño, en un tiempo tan efímero, esos segundos que les salvarían la vida si hubiesen emprendido la huida y evitaran enfrentarlo. En esa escasa cantidad de tiempo, un simple pulso de poder se esparció por el lugar, cada mercenario quedó paralizado, sus cuerpos se congelaron en terror, sus corazones fueron oprimidos: Natsu estaba furioso, furioso consigo mismo, había menospreciado a sus enemigos y pagó el precio, no había sufrido ningún daño, todo gracias a su resistencia inhumana, pero era un error que en cualquier otra ocasión le costaría la vida.

—Los subestime —dijo, liberando el «Take Over» y dejando que su sed de sangre dominara el ambiente—, pero eso no volverá a suceder. Es hora de terminar este juego… y nadie saldrá con vida.

Sus palabras fueron escuchadas por cada uno, y sin duda alguna, se acobardaron. El hombre de cabello rosa frente a ellos emanaba un poder aterrador, siniestro e incomparable. El tiempo volvió a su curso, y cuando los ataques mágicos fueron lanzados, varias serpientes color sangre aparecieron detrás de él y cortaron, desviaron, aniquilaron y pulverizaron cada ataque.

El Jefe, con espada en mano, finalmente llegó con Natsu, y abandonando su vida, comenzó un duelo de espada, el hombre ya había aceptado que no tenía oportunidad alguna de sobrevivir. —¡HUYANNNN! —vociferó, con la esperanza de que tan siquiera alguno lograra escapar. Pero ni uno solo de los mercenarios escapó, no es porque no quisieran, simplemente no lo intentaron, a pesar de haber cometido tantos crímenes, y que la lealtad no debería molestarlos, de alguna u otra forma, con el pasar del tiempo crearon lazos irrompibles. Los que habían escapado al principio sólo eran novatos que no llevaban mucho tiempo en el grupo, pero estos últimos habían estado desde la fundación.

_Volviendo con Everlue y compañía, quienes se encontraban a varios metros del pelirrosa._

"_¡No me equivoque, es él, Natsu Dragneel!"_ las piernas de Everlue le comenzaron a temblar, nunca antes en su larga vida como mago y aventurero se había encontrado contra alguien tan absurdamente poderoso. Virgo y Libra ni siquiera asintieron, las dos mujeres quedaron ahí paradas, como si fuesen estatuas; después de breves segundos las lágrimas se comenzaron a derramar de sus ojos, dándoles un aspecto bizarro.

_Regresando con Natsu._

Apenas si habían pasado un par de segundos y Natsu se encontraba batiéndose en duelo con el guerrero más hábil de los mercenarios, mientras sus colas «Sucuropendra» combatían contra varios espadachines. El Jefe de los mercenarios era alguien acorde a la posición: la habilidad con la espada era asombrosa, y la flexibilidad -a pesar del cuerpo fornido- era prodigiosa, aunado a ello, la enorme fuerza que ejercía en cada corte, lo hacían alguien entretenido, pero para Natsu eso no significaba algo importante, para Natsu ese sujeto podía ser fácilmente destruido. _"Sin duda alguna sería un buen oponente para Erza, pero nada fuera de lo común"_ pensó, antes de terminar la batalla con un corte limpio, al mismo tiempo que los demás mercenarios caían muertos: partidos a la mitad, en diagonal, decapitados o empalados. En ningún momento dejo de prestar atención a su entorno. _"Sólo faltan los magos… ¿Espíritus estelares? creo que son inmortales, supongo que me quedare con las llaves después de terminar con ese idiota"_ cuando finalmente, había eliminado la distancia y arrebatado la vida de cada mercenario, en un rango de tres metros, en un baño de sangre y vísceras, él se quedó de piedra.

Ambas se agacharon en una posición de sumisión y lealtad, pronunciando en una voz estridente, llena de sentimientos incomprensibles y con ojos llorosos: —¡Mein Gott! ¡Allister Dorian Driver!

Ese nombre, un nombre que había sido olvidado en la historia, y muy pocos conocían, su nombre verdadero. _"¡Imposible!"_

Ellas no se detuvieron, y siguieron con la demostración de servilismo y devoción.

—¡Mein Gott! ¡Su sirvienta de batalla vive, Vivianne Roux Gott, para servirle! —la Gorila de cabello rosa empezó a cambiar de forma, su cuerpo se redujo de tamaño, hasta convertirse en la definición de doncella o, en este caso, una hermosa sirvienta.

—¡Mein Gott! ¡Su humilde esclava lo reconocería sin importar cuanto tiempo haya pasado! ¡Su esclava, Lilianne Bridgy Aloux, existe para servirle! —la Gorila de cabello negro dijo casi lo mismo, y lo mismo sucedió con ella, su cuerpo brilló hasta transformarse finalmente en una belleza de cabello negro.

Ambas mujeres lloraban profundamente, sus miradas transmitían la felicidad por que el calvario de los últimos mil años había terminado, lágrimas que conmoverían a cualquiera, y Natsu también…

Dos sucesos ocurrieron al mismo tiempo.

Primero: En «El Gran Cierre» una de las espadas, que hace algún tiempo habían re-sellado al Rey de Espadas, se desvaneció en el aire, al igual que parte del cuerpo del Rey de Espadas se fracturaba hasta volverse polvo. Las columnas que sostenían el cuerpo del prisionero comenzaron a agrietarse, deteniéndose en breves segundos.

Segundo: En la mente de Natsu los recuerdos de ellas dos se comenzaron a desbordar, reestructurando las memorias que poseía; en cada masacre que había realizado como Rey de Espadas ambas habían estado presentes; cada lucha -que creía haber hecho en solitario- siempre fue ayudado por ellas dos; las noches que miraba a las estrellas, las tenía en su regazo; y por sobre todo, la recordó a ella: Eralissë Fariel Tiff

No resistió más, y se agarró la cabeza, el ligero dolor de los recuerdos recuperados creció en intensidad. —¡AHHHHH! —liberó un grito agónico, dejando que el poder, manifestado en un aura roja y negra, saliera a borbotones de su cuerpo. Cada criatura del bosque murió, incapaces de resistir el poder avasallador que repentinamente se había liberado, inclusive los pordioseros que habitaban el borde de Malva murieron. Solamente las dos sirvientas permanecieron con vida, sólo ellas eran dignas de ver su magnificencia. En algo más largo que un instante, los magos restantes fallecieron y miles de animales les acompañaron. El grito duró un minuto, y después Natsu calló y toda fuerza abandonó su cuerpo. Antes de que tocara el suelo, fue atrapado por Vivianne.

Vivianne Roux Gott, antes conocida como Virgo, quedó muda al ver la reacción de su Rey, esperaba una sonrisa radiante, y unas dulces palabras de «Me alegra verte, Vivianne» acompañadas de unas palmaditas en su cabeza, pero no esperaba ver a su Rey desplomarse agónico. Casi lo mismo sucedió con Lilianne, le había esperado por más de mil años y esperaba una sincera felicitación por su dedicación y no esperaba ver a su amado rey sufrir ferozmente.

Vivianne salió de su estupor, y atrapó al rey. Su preocupación se esfumó al darse cuenta que Allister simplemente dormía, era surrealista sin duda alguna, pero viniendo de alguien como él, nada era imposible. Un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios de Lilianne, mientras ambas se limpiaban las lágrimas. —Al fin, después de un milenio buscándolo y esperándolo, al fin nos encontró. Hermana, este día será inmemorable.

Y como anuncio, del cielo, cayeron decenas de aves.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Las piernas de Everlue finalmente cedieron, y él cayó de cara, sin siquiera meter las manos para aminorar la caída. Sin sufrimiento alguno, Duk Everlue falleció. Las llaves doradas que sostenían se empezaron a desvanecer. El ultimo pensamiento, que se sobrepuso por encima del terror, fue la alegre sonrisa de su hijo y la mirada cálida de su esposa. Quienes alegremente le hacían señas para que entrara al hogar.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

—¡AAAGHHH!

Aunque estaban en distintos lugares y aunque estaban separadas por una gran distancia, el vínculo que habían formado con él se manifestó: Levy, Cana, Lissana, Mirajane, Ultear, Meredy y Erza; exclamaron adoloridamente, el dolor que repentinamente las invadió duró un minuto, en ese breve tiempo sintieron que la muerte se acercaba y después que se recuperaron, de algún modo, supieron que era Natsu el que sufría.

Las más cercanas, salieron despepitadas en busca de Natsu, no comprendían y no les importaba, pero sabían dónde estaba él, casi semidesnudas se movilizaron entre los techos de las casas de Malva. Sin siquiera intercambiar palabra, avanzaron mientras la preocupación hacia mella en sus corazones.

"_¡Natsu, por favor, no mueras!". _Ellas sentían que Natsu estaba sufriendo enormemente, y concentrando más poder en sus piernas, aumentaron la marcha, la luz plateada era la única guía en el manto oscuro de la noche.

Después de un tiempo extenso y tortuoso, y tras haber pasado por el camino del bosque donde varios cadáveres mutilados estaban sobre las ramas, y un sinfín de animales muertos en todo el paraje, llegaron a un claro, donde la muerte se sentía a flor de piel. Lo primero que vieron, porque lo demás carecía de importancia, fue la cabeza de Natsu descansando en el regazo de alguien, ni siquiera importaba la persona y mucho menos la otra presencia, se lanzaron avante, con un grito que desgarraba el alma. —¡NATSUUU!

Las cuatro se movían como si fueran una, tenían que asegurarse que Natsu estuviera sano, y antes de que llegaran con él una presencia, hasta el momento ignorada, se puso en el camino. Ellas no pensaban correctamente, y reconocieron a la presencia como hostil por ende liberaron toda su ansia de matar. —¡Lárgate!

¿Por qué Libra se interponía en el camino? Sencillo, ella que era absolutamente leal a Allister y toda cosa ajena a él y a Vivianne carecía de importancia, las reconoció como enemigas y que serían fácilmente destruidas; además desconocía el nombre Natsu y la asociación con Allister. Lilianne liberó su poder, y casi de manera instantánea, detrás de ella surgió una figura de color negra azabache tan alta que casi parecía tocar el cielo; _"Anubis"._

Las pocas estrellas que alumbraban el cielo, e inclusive la Luna, fueron eliminadas y la oscuridad se cernió sobre el lugar. En menos de un parpadeo el aire silbó como señal del feroz ataque que venía, por instinto las cuatro se separaron y justo después la tierra, donde antes estaban, desapareció como si nada; ni siquiera habían tocado el suelo cuando el aire, otra vez, silbó; y a milésimas de segundos antes de que las cuatro desaparecieran de la faz de la tierra, el ataque desapareció. Lilianne cayó sobre su rodilla; Erza, Mirajane, Ultear y Meredy perdieron el equilibrio y rodaron en el suelo; Vivianne también soltó un quejido. Bajo la ropa de cada mujer la marca hecha por Natsu brillaba como braza, aunque él estaba inconsciente no iba a permitir que las mujeres que le pertenecían se mataran entre ellas.

Después de que el aviso terminara, Vivianne y Lilianne entendieron que el nombre «Natsu» era igual al nombre «Allister Dorian Driver», y que había sido sus error no comprender algo tan sencillo, ya que las mujeres que estaban al frente demostraban preocupación por él. La sirvienta con cabello de un rosa suave y con una expresión estoica informó: —Perdonen nuestra rudeza, pero no queríamos que nadie interrumpiera el sueño del Rey, Allister-sama o Natsu-sama.

Casi lo mismo sucedió con las otras, después de que fueran castigadas y haber escuchado el estado de Natsu, comprendieron que ellas también eran parte de la familia y sin demora alguna se disculparon sinceramente. —Lo siento, sentí que Natsu estaba en peligro y nada más me importaba —las cuatro dijeron lo mismo, al mismo tiempo y con la misma sinceridad proveniente de sus corazones.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•  
****ღ**  
**•**  
**•**

Natsu al principio estaba rodeado de oscuridad, a pesar de sus ojos súper desarrollados, era incapaz de discernir algo.

—Si me matas, serás libre.

Repentinamente escuchó una voz que lo retaba a una pelea, por el tono, podía adivinar que era un niño.

—Ja. Eso es mentira, después de todo, soy un prisionero de guerra, así que sólo me usaras para divertirte.

Natsu iba a contestar, pero alguien se le adelantó, ahora tenía una idea clara sobre el lugar donde estaba y que la conversación no era con él.

—Eso es cierto, aquí o allá afuera, sólo la muerte te espera, pero si sales, puedes pelear por tu vida y existe la ínfima posibilidad de matarme.

—Está bien… te matare mocoso.

Después de esas palabras, la puerta, con un ruido sordo, se abrió dejando que la luz se filtrara e iluminara el camino, sin duda alguna, era una prisión del tipo medieval. De la oscuridad surgió un hombre con el cabello negro largo y maltrecho, la barba indicaba ser de varios meses, y apenas unos harapos cubrían su desnudez. Casi dos metros de alto, con cadenas en las muñecas y en los pies, unidas de tal modo que impiden correr o caminar a paso veloz.

Al frente de la puerta y resguardado por varios guardias -de armaduras de cuerpo completo, tan negras que apenas por el reflejo de las antorchas se podían distinguir de entre las sombras- estaba un infante, de diez o más años, con el cabello rosa, amarrado en una trenza, hasta los tobillos; con ropas de noble y una corona en la cabeza. —Ve a darte un baño, toma tu última cena y después nos enfrentaremos.

"_No. No puede ser. ¡¿Él es Allister?! ¡Maldición!"_ Natsu sin opción de elegir, siguió al niño pelirrosa. Actuando como fantasma narró todos los eventos sucedidos: Desde el momento en que las sirvientas -de belleza despampanante- lo desvestían, lo bañaban y lo preparaban para la batalla.

—Y el niño pelotudo se divierte masajeando los grandes malvaviscos de la sirvienta, aunque a ella parece no incomodarle. ¡Argh, maldito! ¡Muérete puto afortunado! ¡Eres un pelotudo!… ¡Porque mierdas no recordaba todo esto!

•**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•**

**[**Imaginen el Coliseo Romano**]**

«¡Allister! ¡Allister! ¡Allister! ¡Allister!»

En el centro de un campo abierto, circulado por tribunas llenas de espectadores que vitoreaban a viva voz, dos personas se enfrentaban con una ferocidad abrumadora. El primero de los guerreros era un hombre de cabello negro corto y sin barba, fornido y de una altura aceptable, blandía dos espadas con mucha facilidad, el adulto solo vestía pantalones y dejaba su torso al descubierto.

El segundo de los combatientes era Allister, a pesar de ser de la realeza más importante del mundo, sólo usaba pantalones y una espada, estaba en las mismas condiciones que su oponente.

Por otro lado, Natsu estaba en la tribuna, sabia como terminarían las cosas así que no mostraba interés en la pelea. _"El prisionero ataca en diagonal descendente, me escabulló entre el espacio de las dos espadas y cortó levemente la carne, sólo estoy jugando… ¿Por qué? Eso no lo recuerdo". _A su lado, puede escuchar los halagos de los espectadores.

—El joven príncipe es asombroso.

—Cómo era de esperarse del heredero al trono.

—Sin duda alguna es hijo de su majestad.

"_Mi imaginación es muy poderosa"_ se recostó aburrido, los espectadores no eran espectadores, sólo eran siluetas sin sexo definido que simplemente vitoreaban: «Oh» «Wow» «Wa» «Uy» «Allister». _"Por lo menos, hay nubes para poder distraerme"._

Regresando al combate. El pelinegro, sudaba copiosamente, era incapaz de acertar un simple roce; él podía pelear contra cualquier oponente adulto ya que ambos serian casi de la misma complexión, pero este niño tenía una flexibilidad y unos reflejos sobrehumanos. Batió ambas espadas, formando una X, intentando asestar un golpe o tan siquiera rozarlo.

—Eres aburridoo~.

El niño se mofó del hombre, y antes de que las espadas lo tocaran, interpuso su propia espada en el punto donde se unían las otras y como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo, detuvo el ataque. El pelinegro esperaba eso, entonces lanzó una patada para desequilibrarlo pero el niño curvó el cuerpo y con la mano libre golpeó los gemelos de la pierna. Causando que cayera.

—Realmente eres débil, ponte de pie y lucha.

El adulto aprovechó la pausa para respirar profundamente y descansar breves segundos, se puso de pie pero su pierna estaba lastimada así que apoyó gran parte de su peso en la pierna izquierda. Con la derecha lanzó un corte vertical, que era una finta, y un corte horizontal con la otra; previendo que el niño detendría el corte horizontal y se haría a un lado para esquivar el vertical entonces lanzaría un escupitajo hacia los ojos. Su plan improvisado resultó perfecto, ahora tenía la oportunidad para terminar el combate, redirigió el corte vertical para rebanarle el cuello. Pero grande fue su sorpresa…

—Jaa. Eso sí que fue una gran estrategia, pero lástima que no haya funcionado.

La mano de Allister estaba detrás de la espada y con los dedos índice y pulgar sostenía con fuerza la hoja a milímetros de que lo degollara.

El hombre irremediablemente tembló de miedo. —Monstruo —musitó, su rostro perdió el color y sus piernas las fuerzas para sostenerlo, soltó ambas espadas y cayó al suelo. Ningún humano tenía los reflejos para detener un ataque de esa naturaleza y mucho menos con los ojos cerrados.

—Ahhh… que mal, rompí tu espíritu de guerrero —aun con los ojos cerrados podía pelear a un nivel casi divino—. Alivia tu corazón, que el juego ha terminado. Y que se alegre tu alma, ya que serás el primer ser humano que elimine.

—Jii-. ***Fuosh***

De un corte limpio, que hizo que el aire silbara, decapitó al hombre. Hombre que antes fue general de un reino enemigo y fue considerado un prodigio en su hogar.

El lugar estalló en una gran ovación, la pelea fue un espectáculo digno de la realeza del imperio más grande. La «Prueba de Mayoría de Edad» había terminado. Allister, mientras se frotaba los ojos para aliviar el malestar, caminó al lugar donde le aguardaban.

"_Cierto, este fue el primer día que quite una vida, sólo así se me consideraría un adulto... según recuerdo, todo comenzó con un capricho: Nelliem asesinó a un bandido aunque fue en defensa propia, y yo quería probar mi fuerza. Yo soy el mayor, me decía. Y por no ser inferior, asesine por diversión"._

A su paso por la tribuna era halagado por la gallardía demostrada, finalmente subió al palco donde las personas más importantes del Imperio Driver lo esperaban. Ese lugar estaba custodiado por la «Guardia Imperial», unos caballeros que eran la elite de todo el Imperio. Ellos inclinaron la cabeza como señal de respeto y permitiendo su entrada.

Allister hizo una reverencia, habían tres personas en el lugar…

**[**Busquen a Gid Lucione Deviluke en su forma verdadera y Sephie Michaela Deviluke**]**

—Padre, madre, ¿Qué les ha parecido mi pelea?

Un hombre de cabello negro azabache, mirada alegre y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Vestía una polo negra, pantalones negros y un collar de calavera, sentado en un trono majestuoso estaba: Gid Lucione Driver —Felicidades Allister, he de decir que realmente fuiste impresionante desde el principio hasta el final. Calculaste cada movimiento, aunque él hubiese estado en mejor forma, el resultado hubiese sido el mismo.

—Fufufu~. Tienes el mismo espíritu impulsivo de Gid—su voz era tan dulce y suave que aliviaría cualquier herida mortal, además ella era considerada la epitome de la belleza, cabello rosa, piel de porcelana y rasgos de diosa, enfundada en un vestido hermoso: Sephie Michaela Driver—. Allister has sido asombroso, todo el tiempo tuviste a tu oponente en la palma de la mano, y aunque te agarró con la guardia baja, no titubeaste ni un segundo en tomar su vida. Tu ingenio, en el futuro, te hará alguien grande.

Allister sonrió de corazón, las palabras que había escuchado regocijaron su corazón, miró a la última persona.

El ultimo, era como verse a un espejo, la única diferencia serían los ojos de distinto color. —¡Hermano eres asombroso! —Exclamó con sinceridad, para después empezar a narrar las impresiones de la familia durante la pelea—. Y padre decía Wooo; y madre decía Waaa; y yo decía Guauuu.

—Fufufu~. Eso es cierto, Gid siempre se comporta como un niño cuando ve una pelea. Aunque mi corazón también temblaba de emoción cada vez que chocaban las espadas.

Natsu observaba con melancolía la escena familiar, esa ambiente cálido de una familia. _"Padre y madre siempre fueron así… Nelliem siempre fue así… él era mejor, aunque nunca pude ganarle, él siempre me adulaba… …que pena que todo eso se haya ido a la mierda por mi culpa". _

Gid y Sephie se miraron, después de unos breves segundos ambos asintieron. —Ya que mañana cumplen once años, sus madre y yo preparamos una sorpresa, pero como no quiero esperar a mañana, hoy les entregare sus obsequios.

Con un tronar de dedos, el «Herrero del Imperio Driver» ingresó y detrás de él varios discípulos le seguían. Todos ellos se postraron, mientras daban las salutaciones correspondientes. —Emperador Gid, he traído el encargo que me encomendó hace tiempo. Las _katanas gemelas_, para su majestad el príncipe Allister…

"_Ahh. Cierto, ese día llegó a mis manos Hyakki Yagyō. Y mi hermano recibió la Yomi Jin Ryou"._ Repentinamente todo se volvió a oscurecer, borrando ese feliz recuerdo. Nuevamente apareció otro recuerdo, y así, durante muchas veces, el recuerdo terminaba y era reemplazado por otro; las memorias aparecían desordenadas. Durante un tiempo que pareció eterno, Natsu en voz alta, como si alguien lo escuchara, relataba cada memoria: desde los cuatro años hasta donde podía recordar.

"_Recuerdo este lugar"_ estaba parado en el balcón más alto del castillo. _"Siempre me agradó este sitio, podía ver que tan grande era el mundo y que tan pequeño el Imperio"._ A su vista periférica llegaron dos personas que conocía bien. "_Mi hermano y yo… aquí comenzó todo_".

—Hermano, mañana cumplimos quince años.

—Sí, Nelliem… —los dos sonrieron, siempre usando ropa de noble, el mayor se subió al borde y balanceó las piernas—. Nelliem, ves todas esas hormigas…

El menor se apoyó en la baranda de mármol. —… No son hormigas, son nuestros súbditos.

Allister rodó los ojos, no tenían la misma manera de pensar. —Las hormigas son pequeños y fáciles de aplastar, entonces ellos —señaló los puntos que se movían—, son hormigas.

—¡No lo son! —Nelliem negó rotundamente, no es que no entendiera el razonamiento de Allister, sino que no le agradaba la forma de pensar del mayor.

—¡¿Eres idiota?!

—¡No lo soy!

—¡Claro que sí!

—¡Que no, te dije!

—¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idio-guhu!

—Vigila tus modales Allister —Gid hizo presencia, le había propinado un coscorrón y antes de que su hijo cayera desde una gran altura lo pescó de la camisa—. No me agrada que insultes a tu hermano.

Allister se sobaba la cabeza, no por nada su padre era el emperador. —Si padre… pero él no entiende que las hormigas son hormigas.

Glid miró al hijo menor. —Eso no es correcto padre, Allister piensa que nuestros siervos son insectos… y madre ha dicho que esa manera de pensar es mala…

"_Y entonces padre suelta el sermón sobre los buenos pensamientos, que los lacayos también son seres humanos y que si no cambio mi manera de pensar no seré un buen emperador, que la gente forma el imperio, y que gracias a ellos somos un imperio. Que debo conocer cómo viven los lacayos para comprenderlo, y me castiga con varios días sin salir de mi habitación"_ Natsu miraba la escena con desinterés. _"Y en ese tiempo todo eso me importaba una mierda"_. Nuevamente el paisaje cambia, y después de unos segundos, Natsu aparece en una habitación lujosa, alumbrada tenuemente por una lámpara sobre el escritorio…

Allister con ambas manos blandía una espada hecha de cromo y plomo, cuyo peso era superior a las cincuenta libras, además llevaba pesas en las muñecas y en los antebrazos. —9997… 9998… 9999… 10000 —tranquilamente dejó la espada por un lado, mientras tomaba una toalla para limpiarse el sudor—. Mañana se termina el castigo, todo porque ese idiota de Nelliem me metió en problemas. ¡Le demostrare a padre que puedo ser un gran emperador!

Fue a la ducha y después de tomar un baño iba a dormir para recuperar la energía gastada en tan extenuante entrenamiento, antes de finalmente llegar a la cama tomó la _katana_ de funda negra y la colocó en su cintura, de tal modo que sea fácil desenvainarla.

—¿Quién eres? —empleó un tono calmado, él conocía a la perfección el lugar y sabía que ingresar a su habitación era imposible ya que había dos de la «Guardia Imperial» custodiando que cumpliera a cabalidad con el castigo, así que debía ser precavido para confrontar a la persona que realizó la gran hazaña—. Viejita.

De las sombras surgió una figura encorvada, usaba un manto negro que la cubría por completo del cual apenas se le miraba el rostro lleno de arrugas y verrugas, caminaba empleando un bordón. Y con voz cálida, como la que emplean las abuelitas con sus nietos, pronunció: —Oh, mi niño bonito. No debes estar tan a la defensiva, he visto tu aflicción y quiero ayudarte —de su capa sacó una manzana de un color carmín y que se le antojaría a cualquiera—. Toma, esto aliviara tus penas.

Allister sonrió de lado. —Abuelita, usted es muy amable, pero ya he leído ese cuento. Así que, si no es mucho abusar de su amabilidad, podría decirme cómo ingresó a este lugar y desde cuándo lleva observándome.

La anciana sonrió cálidamente, y regresó la manzana a su sitio. —Ya veo, a pesar del carácter explosivo heredado de Gid, también adquiriste la sabiduría de Sephie. Umu~. Pase por la puerta principal, frente a las narices de todos los guardias… acaso no te preocupan los soldados.

—Para nada, si han muerto fue por debilidad.

—Oh, esa indiferencia es grandiosa. ¿Alli-chan te unirías al lado oscuro? —La anciana se sentó al borde de la cama y dio unas palmaditas, invitándolo.

Un escalofrió ligero recorrió su espalda por el mote. —Creo que esa frase ha sido robada de algún lugar, y amablemente me niego —permaneció de pie sin quitar la vista de su interlocutora.

—Que mal, que mal. Dejarías que ésta venerable anciana te haga otra pregunta.

—Escucho.

—¿Por qué te tienes miedo?

Allister abrió los ojos sorprendido, al igual que Natsu. _"Esto no lo recordaba"._

—No crees que es mejor liberarte de esas ataduras y alocarte sin que te importe nada. Darle un nuevo significado a Driver y convertirlo en BloodDriver. Incluso, con tu capacidad, podrías formar un caudal carmín con la sangre de las _hormigas._

Allister permaneció en silencio, mientras deslizaba lentamente la vaina de «Hyakki Yagyō» y revelaba una hoja negra. Su mano temblaba, esa anciana había hablado más de la cuenta. Y aunque intentaba negar esas palabras, la oferta era tentadora; pero esos ojos rojos que parecían mirar su interior no le gustaban. —Mi madre, cuando era niño, me contaba la historia del lobo vestido de cordero. No sé quién eres, pero eso no importa. Me has ofendido con tus palabras, yo no le tengo miedo a nada ni a nadie.

La anciana mantuvo la sonrisa. —Vaya, vaya. Entonces, ¿Qué harás? ¿Seguirás recluido en este Imperio? ¿O exploraras el mundo?

Allister, en un tiempo tan extenso como un parpadeo, terminó de desenvainar al mismo tiempo que cortaba el aire donde ella había estado hace apenas un segundo. Y mucho antes de que el corte terminara…

—¡¿Eh?! —Natsu quedó estupefacto—. ¡Y una mierda! ¡¿Por qué ahora?! ¡¿Por qué en la mejor parte?! ¡Eh! ¡Porque mierdas se acabó el recuerdo!

Nuevamente estaba en la oscuridad, haciendo rabietas ya que no sabía el desenlace de lo acontecido. Y aunque hizo el esfuerzo, no podía recordar nada. —…¿Perdí…? ¿Enserio…? No, ahora recuerdo que no recordaba eso. ¡Que surrealista! ¡No puede ser…! ¡Esa anciana de mierda me borró esas horas! ¡Con razón no la recordaba!

Antes de que siguiera en su introspección, el ambiente cambió y ahora estaba -Allister- en el salón del trono, arrodillado frente a Gid y Sephir.

—Padre, seguiré tu consejo y viajare por todo el mundo. Quiero conocer cada cultura y hacer lazos con personas que aún no conozco.

Sephir y Gid sonrieron, sus hijo estaba madurando, y ellos le ayudarían. Le dieron doscientas monedas de oro, cuatrocientas de plata y seiscientas de cobre. Dinero más que suficiente como para sobrevivir un año, además de un caballo y provisiones para una semana.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•  
****ღ**  
**•**  
**•**

Mirajane quería llevarlo al hospital para que fuese revisado pero Ultear se opuso, ya que eso no ayudaría a la reputación de Natsu. De algún modo llegaron a un acuerdo, y Erza recibió la orden de ir en busca de un «Sanador Mágico»; mientras las demás llevaban a Natsu furtivamente al cuarto que tenían alquilado.

**Veinticuatro horas para la reunión. **

Después de algunos minutos ingresó Erza, acompañada de cierta maga peli-azul. —¡Natsu-san! —Exclamó sorprendida de re-encontrarse con el pelirrosa, sin demora alguna se acercó a la cama—. «Análisis Total»… Sistema circular operando en condiciones perfectas… Sistema respiratorio operando con normalidad… Sistema muscular sin daño alguno… Sistema nervioso ligeramente perturbado… Estado: Sueño profundo… ¡Sistema mágico en expansión!

Las mujeres se sorprendieron, eso sólo significaba que Natsu estaba haciéndose más fuerte.

—¡KYAAAA! ¡MONSTRUOO! —Wendy al principio examinó la parte superior de Natsu e inevitablemente, cuando colocó sus manos sobre la entrepierna del hombre, soltó un grito de sorpresa por el tamaño. Causando que las demás rieran, aliviando esa aura triste que tenían.

—Lo-lo-lo siento —dijo con un intenso rubor después de comprender a que monstruo se refirió—. Sistema inmune en perfectas condiciones… Análisis terminado, despertara en unas doce horas.

Ultear sonrió con picardía, después de que Wendy diera terminado el examen médico, se acercó por detrás y maternalmente la abrazó contras sus pechos, acercó su boca al oído de la niña y susurró unas palabras. Causando que el rostro infantil se tiñera de un carmín similar al cabello de Erza y que la niña balbuceara cosas inentendibles y se desmayara en los brazos de la pelinegra.

—¡Ultear! —recriminó Meredy.

—Upsy~ se me pasó la mano —dijo juguetonamente, depositó a la niña justo al lado del pelirrosa.

—¿Qué le has dicho?

—Algunas cositas que a Natsu le encantaría hacer con ella.

Mirajane le pegó en la frente. —Tonta, Natsu no es ningún viola niñas.

Mientras las mujeres discutían sobre el gusto de Natsu, Vivianne y Lilianne observaban en silencio todo cuanto sucedía, sus propósito principal era servir al hombre que veneraban, y eso significaba estar de pie y simplemente esperar a que él despertara y les diera nuevas órdenes. Durante ese tiempo no perdían detalle alguno de cada movimiento en la habitación: Las cuatro, aunque sabían que él dormía, no se apartaron de la cama. Una vigilia que se prolongaría hasta que él despertara.

"_El gusto del Rey por los pechos grandes no ha cambiado_" pensó la pelinegra, comparando el pasado y el presente, mientras se miraba y luego miraba a Vivianne. _"Además todas tienen caderas anchas, serán buenas para parir vástagos saludables". _La expresión facial de Lilianne ni siquiera cambiaba un ápice, aunque horas atrás lloró a moco tendido, sólo sus ojos refulgían con el deseo de cumplir con lo que se le encomendó en el pasado.

**Catorce horas para la reunión.**

Natsu lentamente abre los ojos, mira a izquierda y derecha, ve a sus mujeres y maldice internamente: _"Mierda, hice que se preocuparan… ¿Recibiré un sermón?"_ se pregunta, después de haberse reincorporado hace una sonrisa como saludo, de esas sonrisas que eliminan cualquier pena. Ellas lo miran con ojos expectantes mientras sueltan suspiros de alivio, alivio porque él sigue siendo el mismo. —¿Qué tal amanecieron?

—¡IDIOTA!

Mirajane se adelanta antes que todas y lo abraza, después se unen las demás…

Vivianne permaneció en silencio, comparando el pasado y el presente. _"…Ya entiendo... El Rey, mentalmente, retrocedió a los días en que era un joven simplón y pervertido, pero aún mantiene la característica sed de sangre… además, no sólo fue su mente y personalidad, también su cuerpo es años más joven de lo que recuerdo"._ Silenciosamente observó al pelirrosa de rodillas en el suelo mientras era regañado como si fuera un niño. _"Si fuera como antaño, hubiese decapitado a la mujer en un santiamén… me recuerda cuando era regañado por la Emperatriz… esos días de paz que no regresaran". _Ahora, Natsu inclinaba la cabeza varias veces, pidiendo disculpas por haberlas preocupado.

Lilianne, al igual que su compañera, analizaba el comportamiento del pelirrosa _"¿El Rey cambió gracias a ellas?"._ Las mujeres lo seguían regañando, a pesar de las disculpas del pelirrosa. _"¿O fue por ella?"_ a su memoria regresó cierta rubia de pechos grandes y cuerpo curvilíneo, cabello largo hasta los tobillos y un carácter dulce. _"¿El Rey sabe la verdad de todo lo que sucedió? El enemigo verdadero… hay muchas cosas que debo informar…"_

—…Idiota no lo vuelvas a hacer —Mirajane, como la representante de todas, estuvo a cargo del regaño y con esas últimas palabras lo perdonó—. Debes hablar con Levy, Lissana y Cana, ellas también se preocuparon.

Natsu asiente, aunque no tiene la culpa, sabe que es mejor obedecer sin rechistar. —Antes de eso, dime: ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Menos de un día.

Natsu suspira de alivio. _"Bien. Por lo menos no fue como la vez anterior"_. —Sera mejor que, antes de cualquier cosa, desayunemos, muero de hambre.

—Escucho y obedezco.

Vivianne y Lilianne hablaron al mismo tiempo e hicieron una leve inclinación. En un destello dorado desaparecieron.

—Me había olvidado que ellas estaban aquí —

—Es porque no dicen ni pio.

—Cierto, aun hay cosas que debes explicar.

Las chicas lo miran fijamente haciendo que Natsu riera incómodo. —Jajaja. No las conozco.

—Mentiroso, tienen el mismo tipo de marca que nosotras. Así que también te enredaste con ellas.

—Tee hee~.

—Nada de eso. Habla —demandó Mirajane con un tono de ultratumba.

Natsu sudó frio. Y antes de que hablara, las dos mujeres volvieron a aparecer en un destello dorado.

—Allister-sama la comida está lista.

Alrededor de ellas flotaban varias bandejas con comidas exóticas. Y el olor era tan exquisito que abrió el apetito de cada persona en la habitación, haciéndoles olvidar el tópico de la conversación. Algo que Natsu agradeció internamente. El olor era tan agradable que no pasó desapercibido por los sentidos de la pequeña Dragón Slayer.

—¡Waaa~! ¡Buenos días~! —Wendy despertó, se sobó los ojos para alejar el sueño y su blusa de tiras cayó ligeramente por un lado, sin siquiera notar donde estaba—. ¡! ¡Natsu-san! —Exclamó sorprendida.

Todos comían en una mesa que mágicamente apareció por voluntad de las sirvientas. —¡Ah! ¡Hola Wendy!

La niña se ruborizó con intensidad por la sonrisa deslumbrante del hombre, y además, cuando llegó a la habitación ignoró el aroma que predominaba el lugar gracias a que se preocupó por su amigo, pero ahora sus sentidos percibían esa mezcla que estaba impresa en las sábanas… nuevamente se desmayó.

Las féminas apuñalaron con la mirada al responsable. —¡Yo no hice nada!

—Como era de esperarse de Allister-sama, así como le gusta subir montañas también disfruta caminar por planicies.

—¡!

—¡Lilianne no compliques más las cosas!

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Varios carros propulsados por el sistema de «Inyección de Mana» avanzaban a una buena velocidad dejando una estela de polvo a su paso, llevaban el símbolo de Fairy Tail como estandarte. Cada carro tenía el espacio suficiente para llevar a ocho personas, y en total eran doce…

Levy iba en uno de ellos, sentada en el asiento del copiloto observaba los arboles correr apresuradamente, divagaba en sus pensamientos. _"Eso fue aterrador, pensé que me moriría… perder a Natsu sería mi perdición… no sólo para mí, sino que también para las demás…" _soltó un suspiro, aunque lo amaba y haría cualquier cosa que él quisiera, no podía evitar querer monopolizarlo. Negó alejando ese pensamiento._ "Hay muchas personas que dependen de él, el gremio… e incluso Minerva… ella… no puedo creer que tenga doce años, ese maldito infeliz no supo cuidarla, atrofió su desarrollo… argh… cálmate Levy, ahora tiene a Natsu y una gran familia… y… y… algún día". _Acarició su abdomen, y su mirada ardió con convicción. _"Es hora que deje de cuidarme, quiero darle un hijo"_ internamente rogó en su corazón que su nuevo deseo se haga realidad. _"Nat-"._

***Bishi* *bishi* *bishi***

Tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos estaba que al escuchar el sonido repentino, dio un brinco ligero, botando la «Bola de Cristal», los demás la miraron, logrando que ella se sonrojara. —¿Natsu?¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó después de recoger la bola y de reconocer la radiante sonrisa del pelirrosa.

—¡Natsu! ¿Estás bien?

Lissana se asomó desde atrás, y entre las dos lo interrogaron, expectantes de saber lo que sucedió, aunque gracias a Ultear estaban enteradas que él dormía plácidamente. .

De la bola de cristal se vio sonriendo a Natsu. —Estoy bien, y perdónenme por haberlas preocupado. Cuando regrese a casa les diré todo lo que sucedió. ¿Van camino a Hargeon?

Las dos aceptaron la respuesta simple, si él aseguraba que les contaría, entonces así lo haría, y ellas esperarían esa respuesta. Por ahora les bastaba con verlo bien y sin ningún rasguño.

—En unos minutos llegaremos, y como has pedido, lleve a casi todo el gremio, incluyendo al abuelo.

—¡Papá yo también voy! ¡Y Happy también!

—¡¿Minerva?! ¡¿Happy?!

Los tres exclamaron sorprendidos, a lo que Minerva se tapó la boca; Happy asomó tímidamente la cabeza y bajo la atenta mirada de todos explicó la situación: Minerva no había podido ir con su papi, su mami Mira y su mami Erza, ni tampoco con su mami Cana, así que con su ayuda se colaron para acompañar a su mami Levy y mami Liss.

Natsu maldijo su propia idiotez, le había prometido cuidarla y por culpa de su sed de poder la había dejado de lado y este suceso hizo que se diera cuenta que también estaba haciendo a un lado a su amigo felino. Él había sido niño, y en ese tiempo la repentina desaparición de Igneel lo asustó, así que comprendía el sentir de Minerva.

—Happy cuando regrese iremos a pescar, y Minerva también ira con nosotros.

—¡Aye!

—¡Yay!

El conductor, mascullaba un sinfín de improperios contra el joven maestro, maldiciéndole en el nombre de todo hombre soltero. No solo tenía a una, ni a dos, ni tres, el maldito desgraciado tenía cinco mujeres de las más hermosas de todo el reino; y también tenía dos hijos. Llorando sangre pronunció con la poca fuerza que le quedaba: —Llegamos.

—¡Levy, Liss, cuídense y protéjanlos! ¡Aplasten al enemigo!

—Oki doki.

—Entendido.

—Adiós papa~.

—Adiós Natsu Sir~.

—Cuídense.

***Piinn***

Los doce carros llegaron a las afueras de Hargeon, ya casi era mediodía así que no tenían mucho tiempo. Levy tenía absolutamente todo calculado, gracias a la información que Natsu le había proporcionado pudo trazar un plan que dejaría en alto el nombre del gremio y menoscabar la mala reputación que tenían como «Gremio Legal Destructor de Propiedad Pública».

—¡A todos, detengan la destrucción que está causando el gremio oscuro de Eisenwald. Prioricen la vida propia y la de los inocentes, los culpables deben ser capturados vivos o muertos. Cooperen con las fuerzas del Consejo Mágico!

"_Vaya cambio que le ha dado Natsu… o talvez siempre fue así"_ Lissana sonrió. Y de refilón vio lo emocionada que estaba Minerva. _"No puedo permitir que algo le pase, así que iremos a turistear mientras los demás se hacen cargo"._ —Mine-chan, a Natsu le encantaría que le lleváramos unos dulces, además a Happy le encantaría probar el delicioso filete de tiburón.

Las dulces palabras de la albina convenció a los infantes, Lissana los llevó de la mano, era el deber de la madre alejar a los hijos del peligro y ella estaba más que encantada de jugar ese papel. Tarareando una canción, los tres, se perdieron entre la multitud que ambientaba la ciudad, a lo lejos unas explosiones se escucharon pero ellos tres entraron a una confitería, ignorando el ajetreo que estaba por comenzar.

Levy dio un suspiro de derrota. _"Yo quería llevarla a la librería o a comprar ropa… no, mejor la llevo a la cita con Natsu y así seremos una familia". _Dejó sus pensamientos por un lado y dirigió al grupo de magos. —¡Hay cuatro puertas! ¡Los grupos liderados por Macao, Wakaba, Alzack y Laky se encargaran de las puertas del norte! ¡Los grupos comandados por Bisca, Reedus, Jet y Droy se harán cargo de las salidas del sur! ¡El grupo de Makarov-jiichan se ocuparan de los que escapen de la estación!

Los magos presentes aullaron en aprobación, se conocían desde hace años y podían confiarle la espalda a cualquiera. Como se había planeado, avanzaron hacia la estación, ubicada al centro de la ciudad… _Ese día se completó la aniquilación total de Eisenwald, desde la cabeza del gremio, los magos más fuertes y la plebe. Expropiados de cada tesoro, con la base destruida, sin lugar donde regresar, algunos perdieron la vida y el resto pasarían buen tiempo entre las rejas. En Hargeon ni uno solo escapó, en Blue Rose ni uno quedó con vida y en Malva…_

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Ya era de noche en Malva y el ambiente nocturno, lleno de luces mágicas y de un aire seductivo, predecía que sería una gran noche para descansar o disfrutar de los placeres carnales…

Natsu observó el cielo despejado, alumbrado por una hermosa Luna de Plata y las estrellas pequeñas tintineando a su alrededor. —Es hora —dijo sin poder evitar sonreír—, de mostrarle a esos viejos el poder del Cuarto Maestro.

Natsu llevaba una chaqueta manga larga de cuero rojo con detalles de flamas en color naranja, debajo una playera negra que se le pegaba al cuerpo, pantalones cafés y botas. _"Gray y Juvia, no crean que he olvidado la promesa. Ya sé dónde se encuentra Ikaruga, sólo falta Jellal. Han pasado muchas cosas, pero nunca olvidare sus muertes…ni lo que hicieron por mi…"_ —¡Espíritu del Agua, que ascendió a los cielos! ¡Concede mis deseos y que lluevan tus feroces bendiciones! ¡Resonancia de la Tragedia! ¡Juvia! ¡Destruye y barre con todo lo que se interponga en tu camino!

Natsu con los brazos al cielo, desató la magia «Estrato», era una magia que había aprendido de niño y que ahora recordaba… aunque le cambió el nombre para que se adaptara a sus sentimientos. Las nubes se comenzaron a formar y no tardaría en llover, con un control magistral se las ingenió para tener el tiempo suficiente y llegar a la sede del consejo.

—¡Waaauuuhhh! —a su derecha estaba su mujer y futura primera esposa, expresando el asombro que le ocasionaba el pelirrosa. Mirajane lucía un vestido negro que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, destapado de la espalda y como chal usaba la bufanda blanca que él le había dado, sus ojos delineados de un azul que la hacía lucir preciosa, y sus labios de un carmín intenso. En definitiva, era hermosa. Natsu le sonrió, antes de darle un beso suave y tranquilo. —Mirajane, cada día estás más preciosa —dijo después de concluir el beso, ofreció el brazo algo que ella aceptó dichosa.

—¡! —Erza, que estaba al lado izquierdo, boqueó sorprendida. _"¡Magia que controla el clima! ¡Sorprendente_!". Llevaba guantes blancos que llegaban hasta sus codos, vestido azul con corte en la pierna derecha y destapado de la espalda, el cabello carmín en dos chongos, labios de un color violeta y en el cuello el singular collar que Natsu le obsequió. Un golpe suave en la frente la despertó de su cavilación, Natsu le sonreía de manera radiante. —Er-chan, te ves hermosa cuando no sabes que decir. Vamos, antes de que empiece a llover.

Primero se ruborizó y después tomó el otro brazo de Natsu; ambas mujeres se apoyaron en él, mientras se dirigían a la gran torre en el centro de la ciudad, hablaron de cosas banales, como cuantos hijos quería Mirajane, a lo que Erza respondía con un número más grande a lo que Mirajane contratacaba con un comentario mordaz, y Natsu intervenía asegurándoles que cumpliría sus deseos.

Los tres estaban en un mundo rosa, ese mundo que era formado por parejas, sólo que en esta ocasión era un trio, tan ensimismados estaban en disfrutar la compañía que no se daban cuenta la envidia que causaban en los pocos transeúntes nocturnos. Finalmente llegaron a la torre, y justo después de haber pasado por las grandes puertas de roble, la brisa comenzó a caer, y en cuestión de segundos se volvió un torrencial.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

—¡Hola! —In, flotando de cabeza, dio un saludo jovial—. Como Néstor anda desaparecido, hoy me encargare de los agradecimientos y otras cosas aburridas.

In sacó una hoja de papel, carraspeó y empezó a leer.

—_Perdónenme por el enorme lapso de tiempo en que no he publicado, pero aquí está su dosis bimensual del Rey. Gracias a los usuarios que dejaron review y contestare los que no pude por MP._

_¡Banzai! __¡Banzai! __¡Banzai! ¡161 Reviews!_

_Lcsalamandra: No seas perezoso, y espero que en esta ocasión inicies sesión. Saludos, buen hombre. _

_Fantasma Uzumaki: Gracias por el review, espero que este capítulo haya sido aceptable. _

_Guest del 27/01: Gracias por el review, ciertamente este Natsu es el mejor que podes encontrar en el mundo del fanfic. _

_E N D del 28/02: Gracias por el review, y si entiendo ese sentimiento de estar atareado hasta el copete. Y nuevamente volví a las andadas de andar publicando cada varios meses. Y no, no contó, ni modo, suerte para la próxima. _

_Guest del 20/03: Gracias por el review. Si, Ultear estuvo fantástica en el capítulo anterior. Y no sé si habrá loli para el prota. El harén fue actualizado y seguirá siendo actualizado, precisamente en uno de los especiales entra una de las mujeres que mencionas. _

_Nuevamente gracias por cada review. Ahora le toca a los que mantienen mi historia como favoritos y follows_—In se quedó en silencio, leyendo únicamente con la vista—. ¡Y una mierda! ¡No voy a leer 108 nombres de los followers y mucho menos los 111 nombres de los favoritos! ¡Que le den! ¡Que lo haga él cuando salga de la rehabilitación!

In arrugó algunas hojas y con su magia estas se hicieron polvo, desapareciendo en la nada. Dejó una intacta y volvió a leer.

—Esto si es importante:

_Os dejó una pregunta en mi perfil. Con la opción de contestar dos veces. Mirajane embarazada ¿Niño o niña? ¿Quién debería ser la siguiente en quedar preñada?_

_¡No olviden dejar review, son mi mayor motivación!_

Ya escucharon, no dejen de comentar —In comenzó a desaparecer, sonriendo siniestramente—. O destruyó el harén.


	13. El Rey XIII: Oberon's Forest III

**E****l Rey, La Nube Escarlata, El Caballero Carmesí y La Araña.**

•

•

•

•

•

¡Hola! Ha sido mucho tiempo desde que aparezco por FF. Primero, antes que todo, sí, lo del abandono y adopción es un hecho… es lastimoso, pero ni modo. Espero que el nuevo escritor, logre orientar esta historia hasta un nuevo plano. Algo que yo no pude realizar. Ahh con lo de la votación, pues, ya le pase los resultados a Xiao y él decidió un nuevo giro.

•

•

•

•

•

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO!

•

•

•

•

•

Nai, nai. Por supuesto que no, ya lo dije al principio y lo he repetido varias veces: ¡No dejare mi historia, sin importar que! Así pueda pasar medio año o un año sin publicar -oren para que no sea así- seguiré escribiendo.

Ahora, lo importante. Perdón. Enserio, perdonen mi tardanza. Como le decía a un amigo. Me quede sin laptop durante unos meses y escribía por el móvil, pero no es lo mismo. Y cuando conseguí otra laptop, borré lo que había escrito -ya que no me agradaba- y puse nuevas ideas, además hubo días en que no tenía nada de inspiración. Además, les diré: yo curso dos carreras universitarias (Ciencias Jurídicas y Sociales y Ciencias Económicas) y la carga es, bueno, sólo un estudiante entendería mi dilema.

Dejando eso de lado, les explicaré un poco lo resultados de mis inspiraciones extrasensoriales en mi -muy- pronunciado retiro:

1\. La reunión de gremios es sofisticada, llena de engaños y enredos.

2\. Escribí la historia de Oberon´s Forest y las implicaciones que tendrá en el futuro.

3\. Un lemon, super, super sexy entre mi chica masoquista favorita y otra que me gustó.

4\. Escape de la ONU y ustedes saben lo que eso implica, oh yeah. ¡Loli! ¡Loli! ¡Loli!

5\. Y bueno… siempre hay muchos fetiches por explorar… jajaja

Ahora sí, empecemos con lo mismo de siempre.

**Advertencia****: **Semi-universo-alterno; personajes con personalidades y actitudes diferentes al canon; personajes de mi invención. Muertes; lenguaje sucio; contenido explicito -sexo-.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Escribo sin lucro alguno. El concepto de '_Rey de Espadas_' es de mi invención.

**R****eviews: **Al final del capítulo, los que no pude responder por mensaje privado.

**Resumen de la historia hasta hoy (hecho para XdestroyerS y otros): **Hacemás de mil años atrás existió un ser despiadado y sanguinario; temido por las masas; reclamó las vidas de incontables personas y -se dice- creó un río de sangre. Fue conocido por su forma de pelear y el mundo le concedió el titulo: Rey de Espadas. Antes de que destruyera todo, de algún modo éste demonio fue derrotado y luego sellado… mil años después, por azares del destino, Igneel destruye la prisión. De los escombros surge Natsu e Igneel lo entrena. Natsu se une a Fairy Tail. Siente cierta atracción por Erza, y ella por Siegran. Años después sufre un atentado por parte de Jellal Fernández y el sello que contiene al Rey de Espadas se debilita. Erza lo rechaza y… finalmente el sello se rompe. Poco a poco recuerda quien es realmente: Heredero al trono del Imperio Driver, tenia una familia y por motivos desconocidos -In Veliazar- se convierte en el Rey de Espadas.

Esto causa que su personalidad cambie y descubra el lado bueno de la oscuridad. Mirajane lo consuela, Lissana también. Es nombrado Cuarto Maestro. Luego se unen Ultear y Meredy, así comienza a formar un harén. Después Cana, Natsu y ella confabulan para corromper a Erza. Enamora a Levy. Sus mejores amigos mueren ayudándolo. Minerva se vuelve su hija. Se apropia de Erza. Lucy se vuelve su alumna. Se reencuentra con Vivianne y Lilianne (Virgo y Libra).

**Waa~ esto es un buen resumen (Claro que faltan algunas sorpresas). Y esperó que mi historia sea comprensible.**

**PD.: **Este capitulo esta ambientado en la invocación de Lullaby y la presentación oficial del Cuarto Maestro, cualquier duda consulten la wikia. A pesar del inicio, aún sigue tratando sobre la reunión del consejo.

"_Pensamientos"_

—Diálogos

-aclaraciones-

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_**Esto sucedió hace algún **__**tiempo en los bosques de Magnolia...**_

Lucius, un hombre sobre los cuarenta años, de tez morena y cabello plateado, dirigía enérgicamente a varios obreros. Su voz denotaba el entusiasmo que sentía al estar cumpliendo esta tarea. Él era el constructor principal, y dueño de «Magics Build». Él y su veintena de trabajadores estaban cerca del lago -y parte que Natsu destruyó- muchos días atrás, ellos talaron todos los árboles que estaban alrededor, en un radio de doscientos metros, y después convirtieron cada tronco en material para la construcción. El siguiente paso fue la excavación, en el cual se demoraron una semana, un metro por día. Él quería que todo el lugar tuviera una base sólida y perdurable, así que estaba haciendo todo de una manera meticulosa y ordenada. Las bases, y las partes que fueron necesarias, tienen piedra caliza como materia prima.

—Padre, he traído la Class Myrddin.

Lulu Bell, la hija de Lucius, llegó al claro, robándole el aliento a la veintena de hombres. Vestía un overol azul, algo sucio debido al trabajo, playera roja y botas negras. Sonreía de oreja a oreja, como de costumbre, ya que había completado exitosamente el encargo. Una caja roja iba debajo de su brazo.

—Lulu, veo que no fue fácil —dijo, haciendo referencia a los rasguños y a la suciedad—. Y has llegado justo a tiempo.

Lulu ladeó su cabeza con confusión, y después de que Lucius señalara una parte del bosque, vio asomarse al joven pelirrosa.

—Io, Lucius. ¿Qué tal Lulu?

—Bien, gracias.

—Natsu, te veo de mejor ánimo.

Natsu estaba solo. Y de manera cordial saludó, un apretón de manos para Lucius y un efusivo abrazo por parte de Lulu, ganando miradas de envidia de parte de los trabajadores. Ella era rara, en ocasiones actuaba fría y distante y en otras era cariñosa y acomedida. También fue a saludar a los demás. Conocía a la mayoría ya que algunas de las misiones que realizó, cuando era más joven, fueron solicitadas por Lucius.

—Graham, Koth, Stev y Nathan, hagan los preparativos para instalar la Class Myrddin. Los demás dejen de hacer lo que están haciendo y coloquen las demás Vigas de Adán que hacen falta.

—¡Si señor!

Todo el mundo empezó a cumplir lo solicitado. Lo que llamó la atención de Natsu, aparte de lo extenso de la construcción, fueron las vigas de madera. Una viga era tan gruesa como un torso y tan larga como un edificio de cuatro pisos. De un color bermellón que brilla con la luz del sol.

Mientras los obreros cumplían con las labores, Natsu no pudo evitar soltar un silbido de asombro. La construcción, que apenas era el armazón, sería grande. Tan grande que incluso superaría Fairy Hills. _"Perfecto. Será un buen hogar para mi familia... Aunque no sé cuántas habitaciones tendrá"._

Mientras Natsu cavilaba sobre su futura residencia, Lucius giraba órdenes y más órdenes. —Tú también, ve y comienza con los grabados.

Lulu de mala gana, ya que estaba entretenida observando a Natsu, tomó varias cubetas de pintura y se dirigió hacia la armazón. Y con brocha en mano comenzó a pintar runas en las vigas ya colocadas.

Lucius palmeó la espalda de Natsu. —Jajajaja. Veo que te quedaste sin palabras.

Natsu cabeceó. —Cuando te dije que quería una casa nueva, no pensé que sería una mansión —antes de que Lucius dijera algo, Natsu siguió hablando—. Y estoy gratamente sorprendido. Es perfecta para mi familia. ¿Cómo lo averiguaste?

—Jajajaja. Chico, no subestimes mi red de información. Para cualquier constructor es necesario saber quién necesitará una casa... o en este caso, un lugar para su harén.

—Ya veo —Natsu no se sorprendió. Después de todo, hace algún tiempo declaró frente al gremio su propiedad sobre las hermanas Strauss. Además, cualquiera con tres dedos de frente se daría cuenta del comportamiento de Cana y Levy—. Lucius, aun así...

Lucius, según él, había investigado perfectamente y también, casi todo el mundo, conocía lo destructivo que era. Y, como todos, creía que cada centavo de Natsu era para las reparaciones. Antes de que Natsu siguiera, Lucius cruzó su brazo en la nuca del pelirrosa, tal y como lo haría un padre. Y en un tono amistoso y jovial dijo:

—Chico, hace algún tiempo salvaste mi vida y la de mi familia... y aún no he pagado esa deuda.

—Eso no es necesario —respondió. Cuando tenía trece años se vio involucrado con una organización de esclavistas. Y de alguna forma extraordinaria, repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra, destruyó a la organización y liberó a todos los esclavos. Entre ellos Lucius y familia. _"Ahora que recuerdo, todo empezó porque esos idiotas dijeron que conocían a Igneel... me engañaron… pero eso ya no importa"._

—Además, mis chicos siempre han regresado a salvo cuando eres el que se encarga de la seguridad.

—Me pagan por eso.

—Puede ser, pero quiero que pienses de esta casa como tu regalo de bodas. Así que no te preocupes por el dinero —antes de que Natsu aceptara un lujoso regalo, Lucius masculló por lo bajo—. Tsk. Esa niña tonta, ¿acaso no recuerda nada de lo que le dije sobre las runas?

Sin otra palabra, dejó a Natsu y se fue a reñirle a Lulu.

Pasó la mano derecha por su cabello color salmón y suspiró derrotado, tenía su orgullo y quería pagar cada centavo, pero ahora tenía un modo de pensar distinto. —Ni modo, entonces usaré todo lo que tengo para comprar lo que haga falta —se dijo, pensando en los gustos de cada mujer. _"Libros, mini bar, muebles, peluches, ropa… definitivamente tengo que comprar muchas cosas"._

—_Supongo que haber sido alguien bueno durante unos cuantos años ha dado sus frutos._

Natsu rodó los ojos. —_Igneel, es un mal hábito interrumpir mis pensamientos. _

—_Vamos, este lugar es aburrido._

Natsu negó. Tratar con Igneel era difícil, en ocasiones era caprichoso y egoísta, y en otras se comportaba como un sabio y buen padre. —_Está bien. Buscare la forma para sacarte de mi mente_.

—_¿¡En serio!? _

—_Por supuesto —_aseguró y después sonrió con malicia—_. Ya verás. También te encontrare una dragona para que te entretengas y dejes de ver mis cesiones amorosas._

Sin esperar una respuesta del dragón, abrió los ojos y provocó que Lulu se sobresaltara. Ella cayó sobre su trasero e hizo un puchero cuando Natsu rió.

—Mooo. Eres malo.

—Fue tu culpa —Natsu se acuclilló y miró a la mujer.

—No es cierto —ella le devolvió la mirada.

Natsu mostró una sonrisa radiante y le revolvió el cabello. A ella no le afectaba su mirada. _"Supongo que tiene mente de niña"_. —Perdón —dijo y le ofreció la mano para ponerla de pie. Ella se sacudió el polvo.

—Lulu. ¿Cuán grande será la residencia? —Le entró curiosidad conocer más detalles de todo y Lulu agradeció que Natsu la entretuviera.

—Okey~ Verás, está será la mansión más grandeee que hemos construido. Tendrá cincuenta y dos habitaciones, diecisiete baños, tres estancias, dos comedores, un doble sótano, una biblioteca y muchas, muchas, muchas cosas más que están en los planos…

La mujer llevó a Natsu hasta el lugar donde estaban los planos de la edificación, y durante una hora estuvo hablándole sobre cada escondrijo del lugar. Natsu, extrañamente, estaba complacido con cada detalle. Sería su nueva casa y, en un futuro no muy lejano, su estirpe llenaría el bosque. —…y está será la habitación principal.

—Ya veo —afirmó comprender cada cosa, pero algo nuevo llamó su atención—. ¿Qué está haciendo tu padre? —Cuestionó, viendo a Lucius dibujar una infinidad de símbolos en cada viga y soporte de la estructura. Las vigas bermellón estaban cubiertas por tinta blanca, e incluso la piedra caliza, aunque no se notara, tenía destellos blanquecinos.

Los ojos avellana de la mujer brillaron con emoción, una sonrisa zorruna apareció en su rostro. Se golpeó el pecho con orgullo. —Son runas mágicas, esas son la razón del éxito familiar. Brindan resistencia y mayor duración, nadie puede compararnos. Combinadas con las Vigas de Adán forman un vínculo perfecto…

Natsu asintió varias veces, la familia constructora estaba tomando grandes medidas contra su magia de fuego, y les agradecía profundamente. La madera no sería consumida fácilmente, ni se deterioraría con el paso del tiempo. —Entiendo —dijo con menos interés que antes, principalmente porque su mirada descansaba en algo mucho, muchísimo más interesante. Ella estaba parada al frente, regalándole, aunque de manera inconsciente, una gran vista de su firme trasero apretado por el overol. Natsu sonrió con malicia y, mientras ella seguía con el discurso, inhaló el singular aroma de la mujer. Ella respingó ligeramente y miró al hombre sonriente. Retrocedió un par de pasos viéndolo con ojos acusadores—. Perdón, no pude evitarlo. Tienes un aroma singular.

Los ojos avellana de Lulu volvieron a brillar, pero de curiosidad, y acortó la distancia mientras lo miraba con expectación. Natsu la catalogo como una mujer de trato difícil. —¿A qué huelo? ¿A hojas y sudor? ¿Salado? Yo no huelo nada —la mujer de cabello gris y piel morena comenzó a acribillarlo de muchas preguntas, todas sin mala intención—. ¿O acaso tu súper nariz puede oler algo más?

Natsu mantuvo una sonrisa enigmática y aprovechándose de la situación cruzó su brazo derecho por la delgada cintura y la repego contra su cuerpo. Y al oído le dijo: —A flores, a sol, a hojas, a sudor y…

—¿Y?

—A mujer.

Lulu se sonrojó, pero no hizo el intento de separarse del hombre, Natsu tenía una presencia sobrecogedora y un aura masculina tan fuerte que la hacía querer seguir a su lado. Pero, a escasos milímetros de que la mano izquierda apretara el firme trasero, un carraspeó interrumpió la escena. Lucius ocultaba su furia bajo una sonrisa sutil. —Lulu, ve a ver si tu madre necesita ayuda —la mujer dudó un segundo entre Natsu y su padre, y antes de que rebatiera, una expresión contundente la hizo salir corriendo.

Mientras ambos hombres veían la silueta de Lulu desaparecer entre los árboles, Lucius volvió a sonreír. —Chico, sabias que entre los constructores hay un dicho: Si no vas a construir, no sientes las bases.

Natsu se rascó la nuca, el aura de un padre sobre protector era algo para tener en cuenta. —Perdón Lucius, no volverá a suceder.

—Eso espero.

—Jefe hemos terminado —un pelirrojo de complexión musculosa llegó a salvar el ambiente.

Lucius palmeó la espalda de Natsu. Con una seña le indicó que lo siguiera, y se dirigieron al centro de la edificación. Cruzaron por tablas, y Natsu calculó mentalmente la profundidad que tendría el sótano. _"Vaya. ¿Qué uso le puedo dar a un lugar tan grande?"_

—Mocoso. Es hora de usar la Class Myrddin.

La voz de Lucius lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Lucius sostenía entre sus manos una piedra negra. —Así que esa piedra es la razón por la cual estoy aquí.

Lucius bufó indignado, esperaba una reacción más efusiva del pelirrosa y no una llana y simple.

—Es tu culpa. Si me explicarás lo grandiosa que es la Class Myrddin entonces es probable que me sorprenda.

—Eres aburrido. Pero tienes razón. Esta piedrita —levantó la piedra y los rayos del ocaso se reflejaron hermosamente— será la defensa de todo. Se volverá el corazón de tu casa y del bosque. Hará posible que todo a su alrededor permanezca oculto para cualquiera que no sea bienvenido. Una barrera impedirá cualquier catástrofe climática —a propósito no dijo algunos detalles, no quería quitarle toda la diversión a Natsu. _"¿Cuánto tiempo le tomara darse cuenta de todas las habilidades de esta piedra? Espero que no sea mucho"._

—Ahora sí entiendo su grandeza. Y comprendo porque estoy aquí.

—Exacto —Lucius le entregó la piedra. Y Natsu pudo ver, apenas visibles, las palabras «Class Myrddin» impresas en la superficie negra—. Pero antes de eso debes pensar en un nombre. Un nombre que refleje poder y grandeza. ¡Vamos! ¡Que nazca una leyenda! —extendió los brazos al cielo, y detrás era iluminado por la luz del ocaso.

Era una escena que representaba la majestuosidad del momento. La residencia de un rey florecería en la oscuridad e iluminaria todo a su alrededor.

—Lucius. No he pensado un nombre.

Esas palabras resonaron en el lugar, congelando todo a su paso. El ambiente fue destruido fácilmente.

—¡Queeeee! —todos los obreros estaban cerca de la estructura y no pudieron evitar exclamar sorprendidos, aunque Natsu siempre los sorprendía, esta sorpresa no fue grata.

El peligris estuvo a punto de caer pero la magia de Natsu lo mantuvo en el aire. —¡Idiota! ¡Gasté mi tiempo ensayando mis hermosas líneas! ¡Me inspire! ¡Devuélveme mi tiempo!

Natsu rodó los ojos. —Es tu culpa. Me hubieras avisado. Sólo me llamaste porque era algo importante y nada más —y enfatizó su posición debilitando el agarre provocando que Lucius temblara por la altura—. Sabes. Ya es tarde. Mejor tomamos un descanso y vengo mañana con un buen nombre.

Natsu regresó a tierra y bajó a Lucius. Cuando este último se sintió seguro, suspiró y negó. —No puede ser así. Ya he completado los preparativos y se arruinaran antes del amanecer. .

Natsu sonrió de lado con un tic en la sien derecha. —¿Enserio? ¿A quién diablos se le olvida decir las cosas importantes?

—Calma, calma. Sentémonos y pensamos en algo, entre un montón de cabezas tiene que salir algo bueno —Graham intervino y los guió a un área despejada mientras algunos otros comenzaban a preparar la cena. Un estofado acompañado de licor era una gran combinación para aliviar el cansancio del día. Improvisaron una mesa y bastantes sillas.

Con el tiempo como guillotina, los más de veinte hombres comenzaron… a cenar.

—Piensas mejor con el estómago lleno.

Para amenizar el ambiente, el pelirrojo -Koth- sacó un laúd. Afinó las cuerdas y como si jugara con una dama, lentamente su laúd empezó a soltar notas dulces y atrayentes. La música incitó la sed y, gracias al cielo, las jarras empezaron a desfilar al ritmo de «Calderero, curtidor»

_Siempre sus deudas paga el calderero:_

_Paga una vez cuando lo ha comprado._

_Paga doble a quien le ha ayudado._

_Paga triple a quien le ha insultado._

_Paga cuatro a quien lo ha golpeado._

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro_

—La inspiración y la música tomadas de la mano están, no puedes tener una sin la otra.

Esas palabras avivaron las llamas de la diversión. Y siguieron cantando hasta que, paulatinamente, comenzaron a caer presas del alcohol y la felicidad. Aunque eran trabajadores, y cada uno tenía una familia que mantener, era por estas ocasiones en que se llamaban hermanos.

"_Lucius es un genio. Este ambiente se parece al del gremio… con razón trabajan con un gran ánimo… Vaya, he aprendido algo que había olvidado". _

El amanecer estaba cerca…

Durante las largas horas de la fiesta, Koth había cantado historias fantásticas, llenas de emoción y fantasía. Románticas, cómicas, trágicas y terroríficas. Historias de tiempos lejanos y misteriosos. _"Lo tengo, ya tengo el nombre"._ Y en medio de esa baraja de leyendas sacó -Natsu- el comodín que le hacía falta. Con tranquilidad tomó la piedra negra, pero antes se la quitó a Lucius, y se dirigió al centro del edificio. Tambaleaba ligeramente y a pesar de eso, logró pasar por el abismo de oscuridad y destellos blancos. En medio de la maraña de vigas y tinta se alzaba un atril, era pequeño e ideal para el propósito. Le costó breves segundos enfocar el espacio diminuto donde iría la Class. —¡Es hora! —y sin contenerse depositó toda la energía mágica que pudo, mientras hacía eso, pensó en su familia, sus mujeres y sus hijos adoptivos—. ¡Te llamarás -!

Las palabras se perdieron por el sonido del bosque estremeciéndose. El poder se expandió con gran rapidez, iluminando todo a su paso. La escena era similar a una piedra, que al caer a un lago, rompe la serenidad y crea ondas expansivas, una tras otra. Los arboles parecían inclinarse como si reverencia a un ser superior.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

EL REY XIII: Oberon´s Forest III

-Sirenas-

_**Malva - Sede del consejo gremial – 19:00 horas**_

La Torre destinada para la reunión media quince metros de alto y por dentro era tan espaciosa como para albergar a cincuenta personas, dividida en tres niveles, de los cuales el primero, que estaba por debajo de la tierra, era destinado como prisión, el segundo eran las barracas de las tropas del Consejo de Era que se encargaban de vigilar la ciudad, y el tercero es la gran sala de reunión. Y este último parecía un anfiteatro circular; las tribunas tenían como espectadores a los acompañantes de cada maestro que asistió a la reunión; y en el centro una mesa circular, de caoba negra, con trece sillas.

Dos personas ingresaron al lugar, cortando el ambiente bullicioso de la mesa y el que provenía de las tribunas. —Hola a todos, el invitado principal finalmente ha llegado —dijo la hermosa pelinegra que era la enviada del Consejo de Era, vestía un _kimono _blanco de curioso diseño, tenía una sola manga del lado derecho mientras que el brazo izquierdo quedaba descubierto, el _kimono _le llegaba hasta tres dedos sobre el muslo y un _obi _dorado en la cintura, contoneaba las caderas de un modo singular—. Seré la moderadora de la reunión.

Natsu, aunque no se notara, apretaba los dientes, tenía que reprimirse, él caminaba detrás de su bella mujer y quería agarrar ese apetitoso melocotón que se bamboleaba, como si lo tentara para devorarlo. Maldijo en su interior, ella lo había convencido de actuar como profesionales y no como amantes, a base de conjeturas concluyeron que el Consejo de Era y el Consejo Gremial tenían agentes infiltrados y ella misma era una prueba fehaciente de ello, no era una coincidencia que la reunión fuera programada en la noche, el momento justo para el ataque sorpresa de Eisenwald.

La pelinegra dejó escapar un suspiro, imperceptible, de alivio. —Ya veo, la Maestra de Mermeid Heel no confirmó su participación así que no vendrá —aclaró. Natsu ocupó el asiento que estaba entre Roubaul y Goldmine, mientras Ultear ocupaba el de moderadora. Todos los presentes se quedaron viendo a Natsu, analizándolo, como si quisieran averiguar qué tipo de persona es. Natsu en cambio sonrió con soltura.

—Vaya, todos los maestros son unos viejos. ¿No han pensado en el retiro? Y así dejan paso a la nueva generación tal como lo hizo el Abuelo.

•**·.·****´¯`·.·•****·.·****´¯`·.·****•·.·****´¯`·.·****•·.·****´¯`·.·****•·.·****´¯`·.·•**

Erza y Mirajane no pudieron evitar esbozar una sonrisa, esta era la naturaleza de Natsu, descarado y retador, a quien no le importa nada aparte de su familia. Además, varios de los escoltas estuvieron de acuerdo, ya era tiempo de que más de alguno ascendiera en su propio gremio y se hiciera con fama y prestigio. Entre los escoltas estaba Wendy y Charle; la niña mostró preocupación y nerviosismo, después de todo, él estaba rodeado por los líderes de los gremios más fuertes del continente. Y Charle negó, pensando en lo irresponsable que era el pelirrosa.

Aparte de ellas, estaba una rubia que destacaba por su belleza y buen cuerpo. Ella estaba acompañando a Bob. _"Vaya, vaya. Natsu sí que ha cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que nos vimos"._ Jenny y Natsu ocasionalmente coincidían en sesiones fotográficas para la Sorcere´s Weekly. _"Maa... ojala también haya cambiado en otros sentidos"_ se relamió los labios de manera coqueta, excitando a los hombres cercanos. Aunque en el pasado ella le coqueteó abiertamente, lastimosamente fue rechazada por la densidad del joven, y eso lastimó su orgullo; quería la revancha, y la obtendría, pero no como pensaba.

•**·.·****´¯`·.·****•·.·****´¯`·.·****•·.·****´¯`·.·****•·.·****´¯`·.·****•·.·****´¯`·.·•**

Así como habían quienes lo apoyaban también estaba el sector que lo desaprobaba, principalmente los maestros. —Tienes la boca demasiado grande, mocoso. ¿Quieres pelea? —la persona que habló fue el maestro de Twilight Ogre.

_«¡Enséñele quien manda, Maestro!»_ desde las tribunas lo apoyaron.

_«¡Natsu sacalé la mierda a golpes!»_ él también tenía a su bella animadora.

—¡Basta! —Ultear se vio obligada a intervenir—. Sr. Dragneel y Sr. Banaboster ¿podrían mantener la calma?

Natsu hizo una mueca de niño inocente, esto enojó al hombre.

—Ya, ya. No hay necesidad de exaltarse —Bob, como toda una madre, intervino antes de que alguien resultará herido—. Banaboster no aguantas una bromita del chico nuevo. Además no me molestaría entrenar a mi sucesor si es alguien tan lindo como él.

Todos los hombres se sintieron perturbados, principalmente los de Blue Pegasus. Y Natsu internamente agradeció estar lejos del viejo Bob.

Goldmine se acomodó las gafas, en su interior suspiró cansado. _"Este chico será problemático"_. —Natsu puede que tengas razón, pero esa decisión no te compete.

Natsu mantenía la sonrisa y la calma. —Es verdad, pero aquí hay varios que en cualquier momento estiran la pata —hizo alusión a los maestros de Cait Shielter, Lamia Scale, Twilight Ogre y Raven Tail—. Sólo pienso en el bienestar futuro de los demás gremios.

El ambiente se volvió a caldear, principalmente los ancianos. A ellos no les gustaba que un jovencito y novato, _un advenedizo de la nada,_ los menosprecie. Prueba de ello era las presencias mágicas que comenzaron a elevarse, tratando de intimidarlo. Natsu mantuvo la sonrisa y antes de que demostrará su poder, un aura apabullante se apoderó de todo el lugar. Obligando a todos a recobrar la compostura. _"Es ella"_ pensó Natsu.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_**Casi al mismo tiempo, en otro lugar. **_

Makarov hace algunos días informó y confrontó a Porla por lo ocurrido con Juvia. Él llegó preparado para luchar a muerte, pero las cosas no salieron como lo había previsto. José no sólo no lo atacó sino que tampoco mostró enfado alguno. Él no podía entender como José era capaz de mostrar poca importancia por alguien de su propio gremio; o talvez era la calma antes de la tormenta. Y por ello se quedó un par de días observando la ciudad donde Phantom Lord reside. No encontró nada ni vio algo extraño.

Entonces decidió regresar a Magnolia, pero de paso aprovecharía el viaje para visitar cierto lugar que Natsu le recomendó. —Ah —suspiró con pesadez recordando que a esta hora estaba sucediendo la reunión en Malva—. Esperó que ese tonto no haga nada estúpido.

Mientras caminaba por las calles nocturnas de la ciudad no pudo evitar pensar en el joven maestro, se imaginó a éste retando a los demás maestros y armando todo un lío, rompiendo la alianza entre gremios y sembrando el caos. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese mal y pésimo pensamiento. _"No. No puede ser tan idiota... yo le hablé y le explique todo...esperó que Erza lo haga razonar"_. Pobre iluso... Makarov desconocía que, a pesar de todas las advertencias el pelirrosa ignoró todas y cada una, además no sabia que Erza haría todo lo que Natsu dijera.

Finalmente llegó a su destino; oculto en el barrio rico de Crocus; estaba el lugar que buscaba: Una mansión de tres pisos y muchas ventanas. _"No puedo creer que el chico haya obtenido un pase a este lugar... el ingreso cuesta un montón de dinero". _Con presentar la tarjeta al guardia pasó por un extenso jardín, que a pesar de ser noche no dejaba de ser bello. Las puertas del cielo se abrieron ante sus ojos y su corazón se regocijo; donde quiera que mirara siempre habían bellezas de todo tipo: morenas y blancas; altas y chaparras; pechugonas y pechuguitas; rubias, pelirrojas, morenas, etc., etc. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. _"Definitivamente debo agradecerle por esto". _Caminó hasta la recepción y entregó una carta a la Señora del lugar. Ella después de soltar una risita dulce y un _«__Vaya, un conocido del Bombocito__»_, tronó los dedos y Makarov fue conducido a la primera estancia de relajación. Antes de dejar que su corazón fue regocijado por retozos y caricias recordó a Natsu.

_«__Abuelo, ve a Kabukicho y renueva tu espíritu. Toma esta carta y dásela a Romuna... ella me debe un favor»._

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_**De vuelta con Natsu y compañía. **_

—Hacen demasiado ruido.

La voz suave y dulce, a la vez poderosa, reveló su identidad: una mujer madura con el cabello negro hasta la cintura, cuerpo de infarto y vestida como sacerdotisa sintoísta. Su pantalón rojo con cortes transversales en los muslos, permitiendo un vistazo de su piel lechosa y sublime, ondulaba al ritmo de su cadera. Lleva un collar de cuencas naranja que nace entre la blancura de sus pechos y se pierde en la negrura de su cabello. Su blusa blanca deja entrever que no usa sostén y aun así sus pechos, grandes, se mantienen firmes y no ceden contra la gravedad. Es alta y bella; temida y respetada; anhelada e inalcanzable como una diosa; sabia y con un gran criterio; y extremadamente fuerte. La belleza tomó el último asiento, justo enfrente de Natsu, y con ello el ambiente pesado desapareció.

**[**Googlear Mikumo Kushinada – Una Sombra, Nueve Puños**]**

—Señorita Mikumo, es todo un placer tenerla en la reunión —Banaboster adquirió un modo cordial y temeroso, se podía ver el sudor correr por su frente, actuando como perro faldero se acercó a la recién llegada—. ¿Qué tal estuvo su viaje?

Natsu mantuvo la sonrisa, Makarov no se quedó corto; él le ordenó que leyera los informes de los actuales maestros y el más extenso era el de la Maestra de Mermeid Heel. _"Ya veo. Este es el poder__de la más fuerte entre los Diez __Santos. Definitivamente __no me ha decepcionado"._

—Siéntate —masculló con indiferencia, con la mirada fría y la voz carente de sentimientos, justo antes de que estrecharan las manos. Era bien sabido su repulsión por los débiles y ella misma declaró que sólo aceptaría a un hombre que fuera capaz de vencerla… y ya habían pasado quince largos años de eso.

—Si señora —Banaboster no necesitó escuchar una segunda vez para regresar a su asiento.

Natsu vio esto y no dejó pasar la oportunidad. —Ogro que ladra no muerde.

El comentario de Natsu causó diversas reacciones, mientras algunos negaban e internamente regañaban a Makarov por dejar a un sucesor problemático como Natsu; otros reían por lo bajo a causa de la osadía del pelirrosa. Antes de que Banaboster brinque y se fuera a los golpes fue detenido por el aura intimidante de Mikumo, en esta ocasión sólo los maestros pudieron sentir la presión.

—Al parecer el sustituto del Sexto es incapaz de comprender mis órdenes —cada palabra fue pronunciada sin sentimiento alguno—. ¿Acaso eres idiota?

Natsu por un momento fue aturdido. _"Esto puede ser divertido". _Sonrió y respondió dejando que su poder mágico se comenzara a manifestar. La mesa de los maestros fue dividida por una pelea de poder. —Sólo obedezco mis deseos.

Un ápice de sorpresa apareció en las bellas facciones de la pelinegra. —¿Te atreves a contradecirme?

Natsu mantuvo el duelo de miradas y no dejó de sonreír. La presión que emanaba de la mujer comenzó a ganar terreno y a afectar toda el área. Era similar al agua que se desborda de la copa… este era el nivel de la maga más fuerte del continente, alguien que es capaz de doblegar a los de su alrededor. Y para sorpresa de todos los maestros Natsu igualó el aura. —Únicamente escucharía tus palabras si estuviéramos en la misma cama, y si suplicaras por más amor.

La mujer parpadeó sorprendida, desde hace algunos años que nadie se le proponía con tanto descaro, y mucho menos, que alguien pudiera permanecer –estoico- bajo su presencia. _"Tal vez..."_ Pensó en la ínfima posibilidad y elevó por tercera vez su poder; la Torre comenzó a temblar por la presión. _"Esta es la prueba definitiva"_. —Interesante —y por primera vez, la pelinegra sonrió de manera imperceptible.

Natsu tragó en seco, y por una fracción de segundo estuvo por soltar su poder verdadero. Ese poder oscuro y perverso, que sólo transmitía su ansia de matar y matar como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo. Respiró profundamente y se retiró de la batalla. No podía descontrolarse y destruir todo a su paso, ya habría tiempo para eso más adelante. Mikumo bufó decepcionada y perdió todo interés en la reunión, olvidando el motivo por el cual asistió.

Desde el principio de la reunión ella sonreía hermosamente, era igual que las demás chicas, amaba a Natsu y amaba verlo gallardo y poderoso. A pesar de haberle dicho que actuarán como profesionales, si él, en este momento, le pidiera hacer el amor, sin duda alguna aceptaría. Sólo con presenciar la pequeña batalla contra la maga más poderosa hacia que su corazón latiera y su entrepierna temblara con deseo. Si, amaba a ese hombre, y amaba ver cómo todo el mundo se ponía a sus pies. Y sin lugar a duda, mataría a cualquiera que osará tocarlo. En su corazón prometió destruir a Banaboster. Varias veces respiró lentamente, dejando que su mente se tranquilizará, además el lugar se hundió en un silencio sepulcral. La mayoría estaba estupificado (combinación de estupefacto e idiotizado), incapaces de comprender la magnitud de la batalla que duró breves segundos. Y otros negándose a creer que la actitud altanera y casi bravucona de Natsu tenía un poderoso respaldo.

—Señorita Mikumo —Ultear intervino y encaminó la conversación a buen puerto—. Qué bueno que pudo venir, sería muy problemático lidiar con tanta idiotez de estos hombres.

Mikumo sonrió ligeramente, le agradaban las mujeres que no tenían ataduras para decir lo que se les viene a la mente. —Qué extraño, recuerdo haber confirmado mi participación. Talvez eso tenga algo que ver con el sabotaje de mi transporte —respondió con cautela, analizando las expresiones -ya calmadas- de los presentes. Tenía la sospecha de que alguien no quería verla hoy en Malva. No por nada era la Primera Diosa de Ishgar y maestra de Mermeid Heel.

Y estaba medio equivocada, el actor principal de esta reunión -aquel que maneja todo desde las sombras- no quería a la maga más fuerte en la ciudad. Incluso él sabía que enfrentarse a la Primera Diosa de Ishgar sería algo fatal y arruinaría sus planes.

Con un ambiente más o menos estable, Ultear se las ingenió para desarrollar el evento principal. La introducción oficial de Natsu Dragneel como Cuarto Maestro de Fairy Tail. La demostración de su poder le permitió callar la boca de aquellos que lo rechazaban y ser reconocido como parte integral del Consejo Gremial. La reunión prosiguió con otros asuntos, la muerte del Maestro de Sabertooth a manos de un desconocido. La cooperación con el Consejo de Era para destruir al gremio Lobos del Sur por trata de personas.

•**·.·****´¯`·.·•**  
**ღ**  
**•**  
**•**

_**Malva - Barrios medios - 20:15 horas **_

En una de las tantas tabernas de la ciudad, los guardias, que deberían estar patrullando la ciudad, están comiendo y bebiendo. El propietario, internamente, agradece que afuera este lloviendo como nunca antes y gracias a eso está vendiendo lo poco que tiene a un buen precio.

—Parece que nunca terminara —dijo mientras veía a través de la ventana. Su plato está vacío y su jarra a medio beber, de reojo ve a su acompañante empinarse otra jarra de cerveza. _"Estamos de turno"_ piensa pero mejor lo deja de lado.

Como si no hubiera mañana se bebe la cerveza que hace unos segundos le trajeron. Siempre ha sido bueno para beber y nadie lo niega, es de esos –escasos- que mantienen la cordura aun después de tres barriles. —Fuaaa. ¡Que delicia! —pone otra moneda y la camarera corre a traer más licor—. Ojala dure unas horas más.

—Deberías dejar de beber —aconseja viendo como el propietario se frota las manos. Sospecha que el licor tiene algo adictivo y por ello prefiere sólo un poco—. Recuerda que estamos de turno y ya no estás en edad de andar bebiendo.

El gordo contamina el aire –de por si ya enviciado- con un tremendo eructo, se desordena el cabello entrecano y sonríe a modo de disculpa. —Julius te preocupas demasiado, casi te pareces a mi esposa —cambia de tema porque no quiere predicar sobre sus problemas maritales—. Además con esta lluvia ni las ratas salen.

Julius suspira derrotado, sabe que su acompañante tiene razón pero algo en la boca del estomago lo inquieta. Si su abuela estuviera con vida le diría: _Juli, híncate y pide a Ishgar que su tristeza se detenga. No queremos morir ahogados._

El gordo vuelve a empinarse otra jarra y mira al muchacho profundamente. Julius es joven y no comprende el placer de _irse de pinta _aunque sea una hora. —Está bien —cede, el tiempo no ha pasado por gusto y ahora es un poco más sabio que antaño, mira a través de la ventana y presiente que la lluvia está por desaparecer. Bufa resignado, recordando que hace algunos años -tantos que no los recuerda- era así: responsable y recto—. Pero que quede en tu consciencia si muero por una gripe.

Julius sonríe abiertamente. —Gracias Mark —éste saca unas monedas y las deja sobre una bandeja. Antes de que se ponga de pie, la campana resuena por toda la ciudad. Todos se quedan pasmados... algunos aletargados sin comprender el significado del sonido. Vuelve a sonar... y suena... otra vez.

Todo el alcohol abandonó el cuerpo de los soldados. Suena dos veces más... y rezan para que no vuelva a sonar. Sus rostros se tiñen de desesperación, era como si estuvieran frente a frente con la muerte.

—Siete —alguien anuncia lo obvio—. Siete —vuelve a repetir, para si mismo, busca la aprobación de los demás y ve que no se ha equivocado. Campanella sonó siete veces. Finalmente comprenden que la lluvia ha cesado y un infierno está por desatarse.

•**·.·****´¯`·.·•**  
**ღ**  
**•**  
**•**

_**Algunos minutos antes en lo más alto de La Torre**_

En lo alto de la Torre una figura encapuchada, a pesar de la lluvia y el vendaval, permanecía imperturbable. Se quitó la capucha y reveló su identidad: Meredy Ilianov. A su alrededor hay algunos soldados –guardianes de La Campanella- inconscientes. Ella se abre pasó entre el montón de cuerpos y desde el borde observa la ciudad.

Meredy suelta un montón de improperios, algo inapropiado para una mujer hermosa. _"Esos malditos están bebiendo y comiendo. Y yo, trabajando arduamente. Sólo porque Natsu me lo pidió, sino bien que dejaría arder esta ciudad hasta los cimientos" _piensa. Ella neutralizó a casi todos los miembros de Eisenwald. Y, magistralmente, volteó las tornas a favor de Natsu. Ahora, todo se movería de acuerdo al deseo e ingenio de su pareja. _"Él nunca deja de sorprenderme"_ sabía que el responsable del aguacero era Natsu, gracias a ello pudo prepararse para un clima tan salvaje. _"Toda la información que existía ha sido mentira. No es un tonto cabeza hueca que sólo piensa en batallas"_ asintió para si misma, luchó contra él, perdió y fue seducida por el porte masculino. _"Ni un denso e inexperto con las mujeres"_ y eso quedó claro un sinfín de veces.

Aplaudió alegremente y con su corazón lleno de emoción comenzó a hablar en alta voz a pesar de la lluvia torrencial, talvez sus palabras llegarían a oídos de alguien, pero eso no le importaba. —¡Y por eso y mucho más! ¡Él es mi pareja! ¡Me ama y lo amo! ¡Soy su mujer y cumpliré sus deseos! —Toma un poco de aire en un intento de calmar su corazón—. ¡Está ciudad es el inicio para que mi amado muestre su poder y grandeza! ¡Malva serás testigo del nacimiento del antihéroe más grande del mundo!

Lastimosamente nadie fue testigo de su devoción, ni del baile tan majestuoso que hizo a la luz de la Luna. Finalmente hizo sonar La Campanella; siete veces. Ésta campana tiene el atributo mágico «Sonido Absoluto» el cual le permite hacerse escuchar por toda Malva sin interferencia alguna.

Ultear les dijo el significado de cada campanada. El primero anuncia el inicio o final de un día. Dos toques significan matrimonio. Tres el nacimiento. Cuatro la muerte de alguien. Cinco el cambio de año. Seis la visita del Rey. Y siete... el advenimiento de la destrucción.

Meredy, entre la sexta y séptima campanada, uso su magia. Enlazó todos los corazones de los ciudadanos de Malva, sin que estos se dieran cuenta, y les transmitió el sentimiento de un soldado. Este pobre diablo estaba encadenado en las afueras de la ciudad. Protegido de la lluvia y del viento no sabia que le sucedería. Su estado psicológico caía en picada... y su corazón se llenó de un miedo inimaginable. A lo lejos, ocultos por la niebla y la oscuridad, se acercaba una infinidad de ojos rojos como si fueran brazas. Se movió y retorció para liberarse, pero falló miserablemente. La niebla lo engulló y justo antes de que fuera devorado, Meredy cortó el flujo de sensaciones; ya que su intención era asustarlos no dejarlos como vegetales.

—Ah. Ah. Ah. —Meredy respiraba con excitación, pero antes de que se complaciera a sí misma, salió del lugar. Su tarea fue cumplida y quería relajarse a sus anchas, comenzó a bajar por las escaleras en caracol. _"Está bien si Natsu me presta un clon para divertirme"_. Antes de que pueda comunicarse con él, recibe una señal; no es la primera vez que actúa como infiltrada, y Ultear diseñó un sistema de advertencia. —Tsk —masculla para después romper la ventana y salir huyendo, la altura no es un problema.

•**·.·****´¯`·.·•**  
**ღ**  
**•**  
**•**

Las personas en el taberna se quedaron idos, incapaces de comprender la situación. Ese sentimiento de miedo los aturdió. Además, tantos años en paz los volvieron inútiles e inservibles a la hora de una crisis. Mark fue de los primeros en reponerse, él ya tenia experiencia enfrentando a la muerte. _"Esto es malo... muy malo. No importa como lo vea, estos novatos no tienen esperanza. Iré por Natali y nos largamos de aquí-"._

Al igual que Mark, Julius también enfrentó a la muerte. Pero a diferencia del anciano, Julius pensó de manera distinta. —¡Idiotas! ¡¿Han olvidado que todos los maestros de los gremios están aquí?! ¡Ellos seguramente harán algo, así que tranquilícense y hagamos lo que podamos!

Mark se sintió culpable y momentáneamente admiró a su joven compañero. _"Cierto... es bueno ser joven. Supongo que este costal viejo tiene que servir para algo"_ con un profundo suspiro gritó—: ¡Muévanse, hay gente que salvar!

Algunos aun tenían dudas y miedo, pero ahora tenían un atisbo de esperanza. Gritaron para espantar el temor y salieron con intenciones de luchar, aunque no supieran contra quien era la guerra.

Pero para las personas normales la cosa no pintaba bien. En cada hogar de Malva la luz se prendió y apresuradamente se arreglaron para salir. ¿A dónde? Ni ellos lo sabían, pero sus instintos de supervivencia les dictaba ir al lugar más grande de la ciudad. Las madres hacían lo posible de arrastrar a los temblorosos niños. Los padres cargaban a aquellos que se quedaron idos. Claro, no todo marchó viento en popa: Hubo algunos miedosos que se abandonaron a si mismos o a sus seres queridos; algunos otros que se volvieron locos y atacaron a cualquiera que vieran. Era un frenesí de miedo y desesperanza.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•**  
**ღ**  
**•**  
** •**

_**Malva - Sede la reunión - 20:20 horas**_

En la reunión muy pocos conocían el significado de las siete campanadas. Y el terror que sintieron fue apenas un escalofrió, todo gracias a Mikumo. Ella, notando la onda expansiva de magia, en menos de un segundo anuló la interferencia externa y se percató de la dirección del culpable. Algunos miraron con extrañeza a la pelinegra. _"¿Cómo diablos pasó esto?... Cuando llegue no había nada en muchos kilómetros a la redonda" _Mikumo mantuvo su expresión estoica e imperturbable y con un pensamiento a mil por hora logró entrever la situación. _"Entiendo... por eso no me querían aquí, esto es una trampa y hay varios traidores entre nosotros"_ pensó en las posibilidades y antes de emitir un juicio encontraría las pruebas suficientes. Se puso de pie con intención de capturar a Meredy.

Toda la atención estaba puesta en la hermosa mujer. Natsu sabía hacia donde iba ella, y rápidamente pensó en una solución. No permitiría que algo le pase a Meredy. _"Lo destruiré todo... pero aún puedo hacer algo"_. Y antes de que ella abandone la sala, carcajeó sonoramente llamando la atención de todos.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Mikumo que tenía toda su atención en salir volteó a verlo, incapaz de comprender el motivo de la risa; lo miró con mucha atención en un intento de leerle la mente. _"Él oculta algo... tsk"._ Maldijo ya que el perpetrador (Meredy) había escapado.

—Mocoso —Oba Babasama alzó la ceja—. ¿Podrías explicar el motivo de tu risa?

Natsu se limpió unas lágrimas falsas y, estando seguro de que todos lo miraban, dijo con una sonrisa ladina. —Está reunión se volvió tediosa y aburrida —los miró con suficiencia—. Pero al parecer ocurrirá algo interesante, después de todo, las siete campanadas son un mal presagio.

Natsu se puso de pie y la anciana negó cansinamente. —Eres tal y como se dice. Un amante de las peleas —suspiró con pesadez, apostaba a que este chico haría una locura si lo dejaba ir—. Es mejor que te evites el tiempo perdido, la persona que tocó Campanella ya está lejos de aquí. Y creo que tenemos algo más serio de lo cual ocuparnos. ¿O me equivoco Mikumo?

La pelinegra que seguía de pie asintió. —Es verdad, supongo que esa persona no es un enemigo —con una voz carente de sentimientos expresó sus pensamientos—. Solo me tomará un minuto para que tengan las cosas claras. Lechuzas.

Dos piedras de su collar brillaron en distintos colores y tres lechuzas, azul, rojo y verde fueron invocadas. Los animales prendieron el vuelo en distintas direcciones y después de un minuto, en el que se volvió a sentar, comenzó a conjurar. —Oh, Ishgar misericordioso. Préstame tus ojos por un momento. Visión Lejana.

Natsu permaneció cerca de la puerta. _"Esta mujer realmente es peligrosa... poder sentir la presencia de Meredy y la de los monstruos"_. Y justo entonces, en la mente de Natsu, Mikumo Kushinada alcanzó un nuevo nivel de peligro. Frente a todos los maestros aparecieron dos pantallas, y asombrosamente, se miraba nítido casi como si fuera de día. _"¡Ella puede verlo todo!"._

En la primera aparecieron una infinidad de monstruos (orcos, duendes, gorras rojas, lagartoides, bicornios, lobos demoníacos, osos rojos, ogros) que a una velocidad lenta se acercaban a la ciudad. Algunos profirieron maldiciones al ver que Malva estaba sin ruta de escape y condenada a la destrucción. —Llegarán entre quince a veinte minutos.

Un suspiro de alivio general se escuchó en la mesa, las palabras de Mikumo no tenían equivocación alguna, ahora disponían de algunos minutos para elaborar un plan y prepararse. También agradecieron a la persona que les avisó con tiempo. Y a pesar de todo, ni uno hizo el intento de escapar, ese es el orgullo de los Maestros de Gremios. En la segunda pantalla se miraba el caos en Malva, como los ciudadanos corrían en busca de una salida o salvación, parecía un hiato descontrolado en camino al acantilado.

Natsu por su lado puso a trabajar su mente, se estaba acostumbrando a usar el cerebro, o talvez simplemente recuperaba su capacidad de procesamiento. Su plan improvisado, en poco más de un día, estaba cayendo a pedazos; si tan sólo hubiese tenido más tiempo y mayor información entonces todo hubiera salido a pedir de boca, pero aun así todavía faltaba algo por ver. Logra leer los labios de Ultear y su corazón se tranquiliza.

Todos los presentes casi llegaron a la misma solución. —Una barrera —propuso Banaboster sonriendo con tranquilidad; la suerte, tan bella y caprichosa, parecía sonreírle—; creó que una barrera elemental que abarque Malva será suficiente para mantener lejos a los invasores. Ya que la Señorita Mikumo está con nosotros no habrá de que preocuparse.

El plan era sencillo: Mientras Mikumo establecía una barrera circular por toda Malva, los demás maestros y acompañantes se dividirían en cinco grupos para luchar y después de que la barrera estuviera lista la batalla sería una de desgaste en donde tenían la victoria asegurada.

_«Es él, la burda imitación» _susurraron a su oído. Natsu sonrió. _"Así que él es el infiltrado de Oración Seis". _Él y las chicas llegaron a la conclusión de que el perpetrador mostraría ciertas señales cuando viera que el plan estaba por fallar, y que aprovechando el caos propondría una solución certera. Entonces no fue tan difícil que las vigías lo descubrieran. De reojo Mirajane y Erza asintieron, solamente Wendy y las dos acompañantes de Mikumo fueron capaces de escuchar las palabras sin embargo no comprendieron el significado implícito.

—¿Quién puede hacerse cargo del pánico colectivo? —cuando todos estaban listos para retirarse, Ultear trajo a colación un detalle importante—. A este paso las pérdidas serán muchas.

Mikumo Kushinada los vio con aburrimiento. —Eso no es un problema.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_**En las tribunas…**_

Su cola, blanca como la nieve, se mueve intranquila. —Irás —afirma, sabe que es en vano pedirle que no.

—Sí, iré —su mirada expresa su decisión y la nobleza de su corazón—. Quiero ayudar.

Charle niega, no tiene otra opción mas que acompañarla, y aunque la tuviera, igual iría hasta el final con su (pseudo) hija. Su única preocupación es protegerla y piensa rápidamente en alguien que sea capaz de lograr eso. —Él —señala con su patita al muchacho que ha causado gran impresión—. El maestro de Fairy Tail.

—Natsu-san —murmura y luego asiente con las mejillas levemente coloradas—. Pero hay que preguntarle al abuelo Roubaul.

—No hay tiempo que perder —rápidamente alza vuelo y se coloca sobre la cabeza de Natsu—. Hagamos equipo. —Charle sentenció, sin opción a negarse.

—¡Genial, ahora ya somos tres! —Jenny Raelight también se apunta, esta era la oportunidad de acercarse al hombre y no la dejaría pasar, y al igual que Charle, no deja espacio a la negación.

Natsu no necesita otro gremio como aliado, confía en su poder y en las mujeres que lo acompañan, pero le debe una a Wendy; además no pierde nada con hacer equipo con Jenny. —De acuerdo —Mirajane se prende de su brazo derecho mientras Erza hace lo mismo con el brazo izquierdo—. ¿Nos vamos?

En medio de la crisis venidera muchos lo miraron con envidia, no sólo es el maestro más joven y del gremio más fuerte, sino que en cada brazo lleva a una belleza y otra belleza las mira con celos; algunos niegan cansados de esto mientras piensan que él va a su propio ritmo y es mejor no entrometerse entre ellos. Y otros sienten curiosidad y atracción por la seguridad que emana.

Afuera, Jenny Raylight crea, apresurada por el tiempo, un armatoste y así evitar el camino fangoso de la ciudad. Los –pseudo- asientos fueron distribuidos de la siguiente manera: En la hilera derecha, Mira, Natsu –con Charle en la cabeza- y Erza; y en la hilera izquierda Bob, Wendy y Roubaul.

—¡Asombroso! —exclamó con sorpresa. Ella conducía la carreta mecánica a través de los caminos lodosos y vacíos de Malva, el barullo de antes desapareció como si nada hubiese sucedido—. ¡El poder de la Señorita Mikumo es asombroso! ¿Verdad, Natsu?

Natsu estaba hablando con Wendy sobre el apoyo que ella brindaría al equipo, además le aseguró que no había nada de que preocuparse ya que la protegería -y a Charle también- en el campo de batalla. Él volteó a ver a Jenny. —Por supuesto, me ha dejado asombrado —en más de un sentido—. Pero de seguro tú serás así de fuerte algún día.

Bob con una mano en su mejilla mientras reía suavemente observó y trató de discernir la mente del pelirrosa, su experiencia con hombres y como hombre le indicó lo que necesitaba saber. —Fufufu. Niño Bonito eres todo un _Playboy Cazador_ —pestañeó de manera sutil y elegante—. Fufufu. Y parece que Mirajane (la principal) y Erza están de acuerdo con eso. ¿Tal vez?

Mirajane sonrió dulcemente y a la pregunta que quedó en el aire ella negó rotundamente. —No, Natsu no tiene ningún interés por el mismo sexo —ella apretó el brazo derecho entre sus pechos—. Prefiere lo natural.

—No creo eso, por lo que se ve, talvez ya se aburrió de demasiada carne y busca algo más —insinuó un posible romance con la pequeña peliazul.

Erza y Mirajane alternaron miradas entre él y la niña, causando que la pequeña se ruborizara y el otro rodara los ojos. Natsu bufó y cruzó su brazo derecho por los hombros de Mira, atrayéndola y la besó sin ningún tapujo; y con el brazo izquierdo apretaba un pecho de Erza haciéndola gemir. Wendy se tapó los ojos –pero espiaba un poquito- mientras Roubaul sangraba un poco; Charle ronroneó cándidamente, ajena al ambiente, el calor reconfortante del pelirrosa la hacía sentir cómoda así que no ponía atención a lo que sucedía; el espectáculo terminó cuando el armatoste se rozó contra algunas paredes.

—¡Niña, por el amor de Dios, pon atención al camino!

Jenny se disculpó, tenia las mejillas coloradas. _"No creí que cambiaria tanto"_ sus piernas se movieron de una manera extraña. _"Realmente..." _dejó que su mente divagará entre fantasías salvajes… y nuevamente, casi pierde el control del vehículo. No les tomó mucho llegar hasta el lugar donde combatirían, una planicie lodosa a las afueras de la ciudad. Y no muy lejos de ahí la horda se aproximaba.

Natsu sonríe ampliamente, hace tiempo que no pelea y por eso su sangre hierve. Mira y Erza lo miran y recuerdan al pelirrosa de antaño, ese jovenzuelo que con su sonrisa transmite valor y animo a todos. Charle, con las mejillas de un rosa tenue, está flotando al lado de Wendy. —No se preocupen, saldrá todo bien —dice en voz alta, sus palabras transmiten confianza—. No dejaré que ninguna de ustedes salga herida.

Charle, Wendy, Jenny, Erza y Mirajane asintieron, un sentimiento cálido invadió sus corazones, sólo Erza y Mirajane comprendían esa calidez. Todos comenzaron a manifestar sus magias; Erza empleó Anillo del Cielo; Mirajane activó su Satán Soul; Jenny su Machine Soul; Wendy empezó a conjurar hechizos de apoyo.

Cuando los monstruos estaban a unos cuantos metros, Natsu dio un paso al frente y liberó el aire que previamente acumuló en su diafragma. Un mar de llamas salió al encuentro de sus enemigos, la humedad del aire y del suelo desaparecieron junto a un sinfín de monstruos. Incluso después de pasar por toda la horda el mar de llamas avanzó indemne hasta perderse en el horizonte.

Las expresiones de todos los presentes eran de pura sorpresa, sus bocas estaban abiertas al igual que sus ojos. Incapaces de pronunciar algo coherente simplemente farfullaban cosas ininteligibles. Mentalmente se habían preparado para una lucha larga y difícil, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Natsu, como si fuera la cosa más fácil de mundo, alumbró la oscuridad de la noche.

Natsu estaba al frente y por ende todos no podían ver su expresión. _"Mierda, yo sólo quería tostarlos un poco, no carbonizarlos". _Sí, Natsu también estaba sorprendido. No creía que al liberar la tercera espada que sellaba a su antiguo yo obtuviera un aumento de poder tan grande. Sonrió. No sólo recuperó a dos de sus amantes más cachondas además de recuerdos y algunos hechizos aterradores sino que también su magia principal recibió una subida de nivel más allá de lo ordinario. _"¡Que genial! Con esto puedo hacerle frente a cualquiera… incluso a Mikumo"._

Todos los grupos, sin importar donde estuvieran, pudieron ver salir el Sol y perderse en el horizonte. Fue un fenómeno que duró menos de un minuto y que dejó un gran impacto en ellos, después de todo, sabían que Natsu Dragneel estaba en esa ubicación. Y, aunque no querían creerlo, sabían que él tenía algo que ver con esta singularidad. De entre todos los espectadores, estaba un grupito que destacaba, principalmente porque eran sólo mujeres y de lo más hermosas, aunque una de ellas era todavía una niña.

**[**Todas son personajes del manga y anime Kenichi El discípulo más fuerte**]**

Las magas de Mermeid Heel: Shigure Kosaka (Maga clase S), Renka Ma (Maga Clase S), Chikage Kushinada (Maga Clase A) y sin olvidar a Mikumo Kushinada (Maestra de Gremio y Primera Diosa de Ishgar). Ellas son bellas y poderosas, con cuerpos esculturales -exceptuando a Chikage-, cabello negro y piel blanca, inexpresivas -exceptuando a Renka- y solteras. Sí, eso es lo primordial en esta historia.

Shigure con un rostro inexpresivo se quedó viendo al Sol que no debería existir en este momento. —Maestra, acaso eso fue-.

—Sí —respondió mientras mostraba una sonrisa diminuta y casi imperceptible—. Natsu Dragneel estuvo ocultando su poder.

Renka sonrió con complicidad, ella era diferente a las demás, no le costaba mostrar sus expresiones ni sus sentimientos. _"Natsu seguramente es alguien interesante, pensar que despertaría el interés de la maestra… creo que iré a darle un vistazo"_. La pelinegra de chongos desapareció de la Torre donde se estaban llevando a cabo los preparativos para la barrera. Con maestría se deslizo entre edificios y callejones. —Chi-chan —canturreó, a su lado iba Chikage—. ¿Sientes curiosidad?

Chikage negó mientras seguían corriendo. —Sólo quiero comprobar.

—Oh, entiendo. Te sigue preocupando la soltería de tu hermana y quieres comprobar si él es, mínimamente, digno de casarse con ella —ellas llevaban años conociéndose y Renka aprendió a tratar con las inexpresivas y bellas sirenas del gremio—. Eres una buena niña, Chi-chan, siempre preocupándote por la maestra.

Chikage volvió a asentir. Ambas siguieron el trote en dirección sur, mientras de reojo veían destellos coloridos en otras partes. La noche se estaba tiñendo de sangre, la de los monstruos o la de los magos.

A Renka se le ocurrió una idea y no tardó en decirlo. —Tienes que seguir cuidando siempre de tu hermana —Chikage asintió—. Entonces también tienes que casarte con el mismo hombre.

La niña se sonrojó furiosamente y casi entierra la cara en el lodo, pero a último momento recuperó la compostura y siguió avanzando. Sólo que esta vez aceleró el paso. Renka adquirió el rostro de una gata traviesa. —Sip, las cosas se volverán divertidas si Natsu es fuerte.

Unos minutos después dio alcance a la pequeña, quien estaba escondida detrás de unos árboles y fisgoneaba la acción. Ambas pudieron observar algunos restos carbonizados y escucharon el suelo crepitar dolorosamente. La magnitud del ataque era asombrosa, no sólo fue poderoso sino que afectó un gran área. Ahora, las dos mujeres afinaron la oreja para escuchar todo, además conocía a todos debido a la fama que se construyeron.

—Vaya, vaya. Cuando Ma-kun dijo que te habías hecho fuerte, nunca imagine que fuera tanto. Esto te coloca al nivel del décimo mago santo.

—No lo conozco.

—Jura Nekis, hoy no vino, supongo que está en una misión.

—Bueno, si hubiera sabido que eras tan fuerte, ni siquiera me hubiera tomado la molestia de venir —terció el más viejo del grupo.

—Sí, yo tampoco sabía que Natsu-san fuera tan fuerte —aunque estuvieran lejos podían apostar que la niñita estaba emocionada.

Natsu rio fuerte y alto. —Wendy, algún día también serás tan o mucho más fuerte que yo.

Chikage apretó los dientes cuando Natsu le dio palmaditas a la peliazul. Renka soltó una risita suave.

—Wow, enserio me quede sin palabras.

Erza asintió. —Natsu nunca deja de sorprenderme —dijo simpatizando con Jenny.

—Tú tienes muchas cosas que explicar.

Natsu se rascó la nuca. —Cierto, pero eso tendrá que esperar Mira. Quiero que todos estemos juntos para ese momento. Además creo que lo peor aún está por venir.

Las palabras del joven suscitaron sospechas en todos, incluso las espías.

Mira aceptó de mala gana la respuesta. —Está bien. Entonces, ¿debemos apoyar a los demás grupos?

Bob negó. —No, en poco tiempo la barrera estará lista y para ese entonces tenemos que estar dentro.

—¿No crees que todo esto es algo extraño? —Natsu prosiguió antes de que todos regresaran a la ciudad—. Me refiero a que todas estas bestias nunca se mueven juntas y mucho menos en una gran cantidad. Creo que el ataque era contra nosotros, los maestros de gremio. Y si es así, las cosas están yendo fáciles. Supongo que estar en la ciudad será lo más peligroso, bien pudieron tendernos una trampa mientras combatíamos lejos de Malva.

Las palabras de Natsu sembraron la duda. —Estás pensando demasiado las cosas, Natsu.

Antes de que Robaul siguiera hablando un pilar de luz surgió desde el centro de Malva. Esa era la señal para regresar, descansar y de nuevo combatir hasta eliminar a toda la horda. La bóveda negra se alumbró hermosamente y una esfera, lentamente, comenzó a cubrir Malva. Varias runas y círculos mágicos adornaban derredor. Pegasus y Cait siguieron a los de Fairy, al ver que estos rodearían la ciudad y barrerían con todo a su paso. Ciertamente para Natsu la batalla fue fácil, pero no todos los gremios contaban con un poder tan avasallador y por ende tuvieron problemas combatiendo, al ver que la barrera estaba lista no lo dudaron y se refugiaron.

Renka y Chikage los siguieron a una distancia prudente, ellas confiaban en que no perderían contra los monstruos. A sus ojos la actitud despreocupada de Natsu les hacía gracia, ahora comprendían que él no era sólo palabras y que también podía pensar. Que él no era de pensamiento obtuso como lo describían algunos. Y… que él estaba en una relación con Mirajane -ninguna mujer se dejaría agarrar así si no estuvieran saliendo-. Después de unos minutos llegaron a un área infestada de alimañas.

Antes de que el grupito comenzara el ataque varios pilares surgieron, de distintas áreas, dentro de Malva y rápidamente tiñeron la barrera de un color sangriento, y los monstruos que peleaban férreamente por traspasar el escudo comenzaron a traspasarlo como si nada. Segundos después una explosión suscito en el interior y una figura gigantesca fue vista. —Así que eso es Lullaby —musitó Natsu para sí.

Lullaby rugió con ferocidad y varias casas fueron destruidas, sino fuera por la magia de Mikumo, muchas personas hubieran muerto. Sin necesidad de ver, Natsu sabía que Erigor logró usar su carta de triunfo. Su sangre comenzó a burbujear, estaba animado. _"Natsu, que esperas"_ Igneel lo incitó. Y Natsu…

—¡Ey! ¡Espera! —Mira salió detrás de Natsu seguida por Erza. Él impactó la muralla mágica y fue repelido, quedó asombrado en medio del aire. Las alas que empleaba eran similares a las de Mirajane.

—¡Que te den! —mientras él maldecía, Erza examinaba la barrera y Bob, junto al resto, empleaban sus fuerzas para traspasarla. Lo que ellos desconocían era que la magia empleada por Mikumo fue corrompida y ahora la ciudad se volvió una jaula mortífera; los magos no podían salir y tampoco entrar, eventualmente serian superados en número, ya que los monstruos rezagados seguían llegando uno tras otro.

Natsu apretó los dientes, quería pelear, pero lo más importante era que Ultear y Meredy estaban adentro. Sí, confiaba en ellas, pero era mejor, mucho mejor, tenerlas a su lado y asegurarse de que nada les pase. Desde lejos pudo ver como el monstruo se lanzaba contra la Torre y sin mucha dificultad destruía el gran edificio. Repentinamente una diminuta figura, comparada con el demonio, le dio un golpe en la frente y éste cayó de espalda. La figura diminuta, que desde lejos sólo se miraba como un punto, saltó y se dejó caer en picado. Un golpe brutal que levantó baldosas y casas. _"Esperó que estén bien"_ se dejó caer y con media vuelta tocó el piso.

Wendy actuaba nerviosa, quería decir algo pero Natsu se movía como bestia enjaulada. Jenny le puso la mano en el hombro y le sonrió con calidez, aunque por dentro también estuviera nerviosa. —No te preocupes, confía en él —la niña asintió—. Después de todo, prometió protegerte.

Erza se acercó a Natsu y trató de calmarlo, cosa que sólo Mira pudo hacer. Las dos mujeres tuvieron cuidado de no mencionar cosa alguna sobre el plan. Y ambas sabían la preocupación que tenía él por las dos mujeres que estaban dentro de Malva. Erza se mordió el labio, sentía celos de ver cómo Mirajane era más íntima con Natsu, de lo que alguna vez fue ella.

—Gracias Mira.

—Y bien, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Mientras ellos hablaban Lullaby utilizó su habilidad especial. Y como si rugiera arrasó con la zona sur de Malva, reclamando la vida de incontables monstruos y los magos que no pudieron salir de la zona de ataque.

—Primero sellaré su voz —y para sorpresa de todos, ya que ni Mirajane conocía de esto, Natsu sacó la Youtou Tenbuhourin de su sombra. Juntó energía y la hoja brilló con grandeza—. Háganse a un lado.

Mira y Erza le abrieron camino; y con un par de zancadas, Natsu mandó volando su espada, casi como si fuera una lanza, en dirección del demonio gigante. La barrera no fue un impedimento para la habilidad especial de la espada. Un camino de luz atravesó las tinieblas y le dio de lleno a la bestia, traspasándola de lado a lado, y sin lugar a dudas, Lullaby quedó sin poder hablar o lanzar su canto estridente.

—Sí, lo sé, ya lo explicarás cuando todas estemos juntas —dijo Mirajane antes de que Natsu dijera algo.

Natsu sonrió. —Todos, acérquense que voy a usar un conjuro muy fuerte —su grupito se acercó y Mira estuvo a punto de golpear a Bob por querer acercarse más de lo debido—. ¡Ustedes dos también!

Renka y Chikage confiaban plenamente en la fuerza de Mikumo y Shigure, por ello, se dedicaron a observar las acciones del grupito del pelirrosa. Y no ocultaron su sorpresa, también la inexpresiva niña, al ver cómo el poder se desbordaba del hombre. Además de que la espada pasó como si nada la mejor barrera creada por la maestra. No habían salido del asombro cuando él las llamó, bien podría lanzar el ataque y dañarlas, pero él había preferido no hacerlo. _"Otro punto a favor, poderoso, amable y autoritario"_ meditó la niña.

—¡Apresúrense que no tengo tiempo que perder!

Las dos salieron de su escondite y sin mediar palabra se acercaron hasta él. Bob soltó una risita cantarina. —Las niñas de Mermeid Heel. Como lo supuse, Natsu es un imán para las mujeres.

Natsu rodó los ojos, después habría tiempo para interrogatorios, aunque la mirada de Mirajane comenzaba a incomodarlo, y extrañamente, Wendy y Jenny también le clavaron la mirada. Elevó los brazos al cielo. —¡Oh inmisericorde Hijo del Norte! —Rápidamente un círculo opalino surgió de su cuerpo y subió al cielo—. ¡Gobernante del Hielo, deja que tus siervos acudan a mi llamado! ¡Permíteles que retocen en campos blancos!

Varios círculos arcanos de colores claros salían de su cuerpo y ascendían para después expandirse enormemente. Los presentes comprendieron que esta magia estaba a otro nivel, y en completo asombro, por enésima vez en la noche, esperaron para ver con que los sorprendería el maestro de Fairy Tail. La ciudad y sus alrededores comenzaron a iluminarse, tenuemente.

—¡Y que todo lo que toquen se vuelva parte de tu reino! —Esta magia era el tributo a su amigo pelinegro—. ¡Resonancia de la Tragedia! ¡Gray! ¡Pinta el mundo de blanco!

La gran ceremonia era el preludio perfecto para el inverosímil, pero real, fenómeno mágico. Usando a Natsu y compañía como centro, el suelo se congeló a una velocidad vertiginosa y sin límite aparente; el punto de congelación llegó hasta la barrera y rápidamente trataba de congelarla, mientras ésta luchaba para no ceder. Después de un minuto, en que todos observaban expectantes, la barrera fue congelada y lentamente se desquebrajó. Si se mirara desde arriba se podría apreciar que la magia de Natsu tiene un área de efecto de varios cientos de metros.

—¡Natsu! —exclamaron, preocupadas, las mujeres del pelirrosa.

—¿Natsu-san?

Él estaba sobre su rodilla, con la respiración entrecortada, sin pensarlo y sin ser consciente, pasó el límite de su cuerpo. Si bien, había recuperado parte de su poder, aún no estaba acostumbrado. —Estoy bien —murmuró—. Sólo me quede sin energías. Mira, Erza, vayan por ellas.

Wendy apresuradamente lo atendió, intentando revitalizarlo. Tarea que le llevaría varios minutos. Mirajane y Erza, reacias, emprendieron el camino en busca de las otras dos. Jenny, Charle, Renka y Chikage se quedaron mientras Bob y Robaul ayudaban a los magos más cercanos.

Renka sonrió. —Ey, Chi-chan, ¿es aceptable? —la niña asintió efusivamente—. Ya veo.

•**·.·****´¯`·.·•**  
**ღ**  
**•**  
**•**

Regresando en el tiempo, hasta donde todo se complicó.

Mikumo terminó a recitar, en una lengua extraña, el conjuro que activaría la Gran Barrera de Ocho Trigramas. En total le tomó diez minutos completar la tarea, algo que sólo ella podía realizar. —Maestra ellas no han regresado —Shigure Kosaka se mantuvo a su lado durante todo el tiempo—. ¿Iremos?

Las dos, a paso tranquilo, bajaron desde lo alto de la Torre y volvieron al salón que antes usaron para la reunión. —No, sólo veamos.

Nuevamente dos pantallas aparecieron a pocos metros enfrente de ellas, Mikumo se sentó y cruzó las piernas en un gesto de mandamás mientras la otra pelinegra permanecía de pie. La primera mostraba a los magos y guardias regresando para atender a los heridos y descansar brevemente, estaban maltrechos pero aliviados. La segunda mostró a la otras dos Sirenas y al séquito del pelirrosa, que permanecían fuera de la barrera. Mikumo y Shigure ladearon la cabeza en confusión, cruzaron miradas y alzaron los hombros. _"Los hombres son difíciles de entender" _pensaron.

—Shigure, ¿crees que él sea capaz de vencerme?

La mujer lo meditó unos segundos y después negó. —No lo creo, si él tuviera el poder para vencerla, entonces, ¿por qué no ha hecho alarde?

Mikumo entendió. En el pasado, desde que declaró abiertamente que se casaría sólo con el hombre que sea capaz de vencerla, llegaban muchos para retarla, alardeaban de que podían vencerla, y ellas se acostumbraron a que los hombres siempre fanfarronearan. —Talvez sea prudente y diferente a los demás, puede que este ocultando su poder. Ahora más que nunca quiero pelear contra él.

Shigure rodó los ojos. No entendía la necesidad de buscar un marido y, según sus compañeras, jamás lo entendería. Repentinamente todos los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaron mientras un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo. Casi lo mismo sucedió con la maestra. Las pantallas se movieron y enfocaron partes de la ciudad, al mismo tiempo comenzaron a surgir pilares rojos y segundos después un mago peligris convocó a un demonio gigantesco. La destrucción y el caos comenzó; los magos y guardias reanudaron la pelea contra los monstruos.

Mikumo se sorprendió enormemente, nunca antes, nadie había logrado corromper una de sus barreras. Esto sólo indicaba cuan preparados estaban los perpetradores de esta emboscada. Y aunque le gustaba los desafíos, prefería que fueran de frente y no a traición. Ahora ya no podía hacer nada para recomponer la barrera y había algo más importante. —Shigure no dejes escapar a esos bastardos que me han hecho enojar —estaba furiosa— mientras me hago cargo del Demonio del Rey de Diamantes.

La _kunoichi _pelinegra desapareció, casi como si se hubiera tele-transportado. A una velocidad prodigiosa estaba corriendo por las calles de Malva, en busca de los convocadores. Esquivó piedras, lozas, paredes y techos que salían volando en todas direcciones, empleaba movimientos gráciles pero sencillos. Mikumo y ella se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, casi desde niñas, y antes de que Mikumo heredara el puesto de Maestra, ambas viajaron por el mundo y conocieron muchas cosas, entre ellas, la existencia del Rey de Diamantes y sus abominaciones. Incluso combatieron contra algunos y conocían lo poderosos que eran, pero tampoco podían permitirse que los invocadores escaparan eso sería más peligroso. _"Sólo debo apresurarme"_.

La pelinegra divisó a un peligris corriendo por el lado opuesto de la calle, sin perder velocidad se impulsó en una pared y después en otra, en medio vuelo desenvainó su _katana _con la intención de incapacitarlo. Apuntó a los tendones del pie. Justo antes de tocarlo alguien salió de una sombra y bloqueó su ataque, acto seguido la guadaña del peligris casi la decapita. —Tsk.

Sin intercambiar palabras, porque ellos conocen quien es la adversaria, se enfrascan en un combate. El peligris (Erigor) posee una amplia gamma de ataques, su guadaña le permite atacar desde cualquier punto. Y el sujeto de la sombra (Kageyama) usa dos espadas cortas, una en cada mano, acorta distancia y mientras ella esquiva la guadaña él busca la oportunidad de asestar un golpe. Pero, la mujer es mucho más poderosa. Llamada prodigio desde niña, no tiene igual con el combate con armas, además con el uso de Seikuken no hay ataque que logre darle. Sin el menor signo de cansancio, esquiva, desvía y detiene cada golpe, sin importar el ángulo. Detrás de ellos, la Torre fue destruida por el demonio gigante, breves segundos después el mismo demonio salió volando en dirección opuesta. _"Es mejor terminar esto"._

Mientras Shigure se pone seria, Mikumo segundos antes mandó a volar, con un derechazo poderoso, al demonio. Gira en el aire, se impulsa entre los escombros flotantes y, antes de que Lullaby se ponga de pie, arremete con todo. Recuerda la primera vez que se enfrentó a una de las creaciones del Rey de Diamantes (Zeref) y lo destructivos que pueden ser. Su caída provocó un tremendo impacto, que estremece la ciudad, y en su puño izquierdo aparece un circulo arcano verde y otro temblor afecta Malva. Uno tras otro.

—Maldita humana —dijo con una sonrisa. Después de tanto tiempo estando sellado agradecía que, al no más salir, tuviera un contrincante fuerte. No importaba si apenas era tan grande como un insecto, él respetaba la fuerza, pero apenas si estaba saliendo de su letargo. Y pensó que unos cuantos golpes más le quitarían el sueño. Cuando creyó que eran suficientes, sus ojos rojos brillaron.

Mikumo saltó y por poco logró evadir un manotazo que destruyó varias casas. _"¡Es más veloz!"_ vuelve a atacar pero unas bolas de energía, que salieron de los agujeros de su cuerpo, la obligaron a retroceder. Cada bola causó una explosión y arrebató varias vidas. El demonio se puso de pie y sin necesidad de un conjuro lanzó su maldición. La mujer fue más veloz, pero no los guardias y magos, y después de que el ataque terminara, quedó más sorprendida. _"¡Una maldición de muerte! Definitivamente este es el más peligroso hasta ahora". _Sin otra opción, decidió ir con todo. Sino, de otro modo, el número de muertes seguiría aumentando.

Con su mente calmada y su corazón sereno, uso Ryu Seikuken. En este estado podía ver todo con claridad, su campo de percepción abarcaba casi toda la ciudad. Y por ello notó la energía mágica penetrando la barrera, y a una velocidad abrumadora, traspasaba de lado a lado al demonio. Aprovecho el momento y atacó desde atrás, pensando en que el demonio no esquivaría por estar herido. Se equivocó. Además también percibió la lucha por destruir la barrera que creó, a pesar de estar concentrada en la pelea, calculó el tiempo que le tomó a la magia extraña destruir su creación.

Mikumo no sabía que el ataque no dañaba físicamente, mucho menos Lullaby. Éste ni siquiera se percató que había sido golpeado, su concentración estaba en su oponente, por eso respondió al ataque furtivo con uno de sus cuatro brazos. Pero, la mujer dobló el cuerpo y su brazo apenas si la rozó. Ella aprovechó esto y, usando el brazo como camino, lo golpeó en el rostro. Lullaby estaba complacido, cada golpe era poderoso, capaz de botarlo.

La pelinegra demostró ser sumamente ágil, flexible y veloz. Lullaby no podía golpearla, a pesar de la fuerza que imprimía en cada golpe, sólo Malva estaba siendo destrozada poco a poco. Él era semejante a un niño jugando; no le importaba los golpes que recibía, aunque sin darse cuenta su armadura corporal se estaba rajando, sólo quería divertirse… hasta que se dio cuenta que su voz ya no estaba. No importó cuanto esfuerzo pusiera en su garganta, no salía ni una sola nota.

Ella también se dio cuenta de eso, y aludió esto a la energía de hace unos minutos. Respiró aliviada. _"Si él fue el responsable… entonces está lleno de misterios"_ se permitió sonreír ligeramente. Ahora ya no tenía que seguir protegiendo a los más cercanos.

Mientras tanto…

—Wow —Renka estaba asombrada, a pesar de estar peleando, todavía tenía tiempo para poner atención a otras cosas. Por primera vez era testigo de la magia singular de Natsu, éste se encontraba devorando las llamas de la ciudad. Todo el fuego se arremolinaba a su alrededor y él ávidamente consumía todo.

Renka no era la única sorprendida, Wendy también. Era la primera vez que miraba a otro Dragón Slayer, ella no tenía idea de lo poderosa que era esta magia. Y aunque era joven, además de que entrenó por poco tiempo con Grandine, su instinto le decía algo que ella aún no comprendía. Se sonrojó un poco.

En cambio, Chikage Kushinada, la hermana menor de Mikoto, tenía cuestiones mucho más importantes. Igualmente, luchaba a puño limpio contra los monstruos que estaban en su camino. Pensaba y se preguntaba. Se debatía internamente. _"¿El fuego sabrá dulce?"_ la saliva escurría por la comisura de sus labios. Ella tenía una debilidad: los dulces, y siempre comparaba cualquier cosa que fuera comestible con, sus deliciosos y preciados, dulces.

En cambio, otras personas, se iban por cuestiones más _candentes_. _"¿Que hará con todo ese fuego? Lo usará en la cama… si es así, quiero probar, aunque sea un poco, que se siente"._ Jenny, que también combatía, miraba el torso desnudo de Natsu y se emocionaba por tocar el _six pack _del joven, estar entre los fuertes brazos… y resbaló, por su descuido, terminó inconsciente y volviéndose una carga para los demás. Aunque tenía una sonrisa boba.

—Vaya, vaya. Esta niña sí que es tonta —Bob se la echó al hombro.

Natsu terminó su aperitivo y, con las energías a su máxima potencia, empleó Sucuropendra a todo poder. Las extremidades, tan gruesas como ramas delgadas, se extendieron por derredor, apuñalando, empalando y matando a todo monstruo que se cruzaran en su camino. No hace falta decir que, nuevamente, volvió a sorprenderlos. Casi todos pensaron en que si a Natsu le salía un cuerno, ya no se sorprenderían. Y sólo tragaron sonoramente cuando vieron, en la oscuridad de la noche, los ojos endemoniados, de un carmín intenso, brillar como lumbreras. —Wendy, Charle, quédense aquí. Ya no hay peligro en esta área.

Y con la seguridad de haber tomado la vida de toda bestia o existencia que pudiera poner en riesgo a su grupo, desapareció del lugar.

Bob negó. _"Este niño va a su propio ritmo"_. Segundos después las dos Sirenas desaparecieron, él no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que todos se dirigían al centro de la ciudad, donde la destrucción era atroz. —Wendy, Charle, no pueden ir tras ellos. Él no podrá protegerte en ese lugar.

Las dos bajaron la cabeza desanimadas. Aunque Wendy prometió en su corazón que algún día sería tan fuerte como para ser capaz de permanecer de pie a su lado.

De vuelta con Mikumo…

Ella percibió que entre todo el caos, algunas presencias mágicas se acercaban. Identificó a tres de ellas, y supuso saber quién era el cuarto. Shigure apareció de entre algunas casas destruidas, sin un solo rasguño… repentinamente la pelinegra fue atraída hasta otro lugar; Mikumo chirreó los dientes. _"Esa tonta amante de las espadas"_.

La _kunoichi _pelinegra se apresuró en terminar su combate; incapacitó a los dos magos, cortándoles los tendones de piernas y brazos. Cuando llegó con Mikumo, un aura fuerte llamó su atención, era un sentimiento que ninguna de sus compañeras entendía. _"¡Una Espada de la Calamidad!"_ pensó entusiasmada. Desde niña se propuso una meta: encontrar y coleccionar cada arma de la Calamidad. En su casa, que tenía un largo linaje de herreros y maestros de armas, estaban unos escritos -resguardados y perdidos en lo más recóndito de la mansión- que describían unas armas especiales y poderosas. Memorizó cada página. —Con esta serán seis —musitó antes de empuñar la espada—. Espada de la Calamidad: Tesoro del Cielo, ahora eres mía… ¿Eh?

Ella parpadeó sorprendida porque la espada desapareció y ahora estaba en manos de otra persona. Éste sin comprender que sucedía siguió su camino y de un saltó cortó dos veces al demonio. Además, con algo desconocido (Sucuropendra) arrancó dos brazos sin mucha dificultad. _"Entiendo, él es el dueño"_. Decidió observarlo y juzgar si él era adecuado para mantenerla (la espada).

Lullaby estaba desconcertado, había planeado divertirse un rato antes de tomarse las cosas enserio, pero cuando llegó el momento de ir con todo su voz ya no estaba. No entró en pánico, podía seguir luchando y después solucionar su problema. Aunque tenía que admitir que el insecto era tenaz e internamente la felicitaba. Su oído captó las presencias y rápidamente giró para atacar… su cuerpo se congeló de miedo. _"¡¿Maestro?!" _y en un instante su vista y oído desaparecieron. La persona que lo atacó se parecía a su creador.

Mikumo sonrió abiertamente. Todas sus conjeturas fueron confirmadas y eso le alegraba, estaba más cerca del matrimonio. Se hizo a un lado y, al igual que las demás, decidió observar. Las cuatro mujeres, que después se volvieron ocho, se fascinaron por el espectáculo; olvidaron todo lo demás y sólo se movieron para no estorbar.

Con el campo abierto, aguardó la Tenbuhourin y se divirtió, al igual que antaño, con el uso de Sucuropendra y su magia de dragón. Primero le clavó las piernas al suelo y luego le arrancó los otros dos brazos para después sellarlo contra la tierra y sin ninguna compasión le dio a puño limpio. Era una lástima que los ataques que Lullaby aun podía usar eran de fuego. Natsu golpeó y golpeó y golpeó, hasta romper la coraza y llegar a la carne suave; él estaba en un frenesí de sangre. Natsu se detuvo hasta que su corazón estuvo satisfecho.

Mikumo tenía las mejillas coloradas y la mirada nublada. Sus pezones se comenzaron a notar a través de la ropa y sus muslos se restregaron, estaba excitada y eso le gustaba. _"Sólo con verlo puede encenderme, entonces cuando peleemos seré consumida, y cuando me derrote me hará cenizas". _La mujer rio fuertemente, estaba feliz, finalmente había encontrado al hombre que se volvería su marido.Y sin contemplación alguna liberó miles de flechas de mana que volaron en muchas direcciones. Las flechas brillaron en la oscuridad y cada monstruo, que ella determinó como enemigo, murió.

Chikage asintió. Aún era joven, pero sabía que su hermana encontró, en medio del festival de sangre, al hombre que se volvería su esposo. _"Pero hay un problema"_. Su mirada estaba en otro lado, específicamente en Erza, Mirajane, Ultear y otra mujer desconocida. Pudo determinar, por las expresiones en sus rostros y el comportamiento cercano que mantenían, que ellas tenían una relación amorosa con él. _"Aunque mi hermana es más fuerte que todas ellas"_. Asintió varias veces con orgullo.

Los ojos negros de Shigure miraban todo atentamente. _"Él fue poseído"_ aseguró. Sabía que las Espadas de la Calamidad eran objetos demoniacos que no podían ser portados por cualquiera. Entre los escritos estaba que el primer portador fue un ser sanguinario, asesino de masas, y destructor de países, y que su sed de sangre fue transmitida a cada arma que él uso. _"¿Debo eliminarlo?"._ De reojo observó a Mikumo y luego negó. _"Talvez este equivocada"_.

"_¿Acaso me volví loca?"_ pensaba Renka. Ya que en vez de estar asustada estaba disfrutando el espectáculo más sangriento y terrorífico de toda su vida, la sangre y carne salían despedidas por todo el lugar. Y disfrutar algo así no era normal. Volteó a ver a Mikumo y luego, a la distancia, a las otras mujeres, entonces comprendió. _"¡No puede ser, las cosas en el mundo se invirtieron!"_

Hacía falta un par de horas para que el Sol saliera cuando Natsu terminó la masacre: un cráter gigantesco y en el centro un cuerpo apenas reconocible. Como trofeo tomó la cabeza del demonio y salió del cráter en busca de sus chicas, los temblores terminaron. _"Tendré que reparar toda la ciudad". _Antes de que se acerque a las chicas, Ultear empleó magia para quitar la sangre, vísceras y mugre. Segundos después Natsu emitió calor para secarse. Él sonreía animado, Meredy se lanzó a sus brazos y él la atrapó, giró con ella y después la besó.

—¿Te divertiste? —Ella lo miró a los ojos, estaba colgada del cuello del hombre y él la tenía agarrada por la cintura.

—Por supuesto. ¿Y tú?

—No, no hubo un buen contrincante —ella sonrió de lado y guió la otra mano hasta por debajo de su falda—. Ah~. Pero tengo una idea para divertirme.

Antes de que siguieran, Ultear la reemplazó y tomó para sí los labios del pelirrosa. Algunos gemiditos se le escaparon de la garganta cuando el hombre comenzó a palpar su cuerpo. Mirajane negó rotundamente y separó a la pareja. Les dio una mirada reprobatoria y con el mentón les indicó a las Sirenas que se acercaban. La Luna estaba radiante en el firmamento. Natsu silbó. Ahora que las observaba detenidamente podía decir cuan hermosas eran. Adquirió una expresión seria mientras cabeceaba varias veces afirmando algo.

Mikumo se tomó algunos minutos para tranquilizarse, al igual que sus compañeras, después encabezó al grupo hasta llegar al otro extremo del cráter. A lo lejos se escuchaba a los magos y guardias coordinándose para salvar, ayuda, curar y velar por los heridos. —Natsu Dragneel —estaban a menos de un metro y ella era un poco más alta que él—. Has demostrado ser fue-.

—Luchemos.

Todos, sin excepción, se sorprendieron. Shigure había desenvainado su espada y abiertamente, sin rodeo alguno, lo retaba a pelear y su objetivo era la Youtou: Tenbuhourin. Su mirada mostraba determinación. Comprendía que él no estaba poseído por la espada, pero creía que él, en cierta medida, estaba influenciado por la maldición. Y la respuesta inmediata la desubicó.

—No.

Otra vez se volvieron a sorprender, ahora era Natsu, cualquier hubiera pensado que Natsu aceptaría combatir. Pero fue todo lo contrario.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió implacable. Ciertamente podía intentar obtener la espada por cualquier otro medio pero eso sería deshonroso. Antes de él contestará, Mikumo la zarandeó en busca de una respuesta.

—Alto Shigure, yo lo iba a retar primero. ¿Por qué no esperas tu turno?

Nuevamente se sorprendieron, las chicas miraron inquisitivamente a las otras y comprendieron que, de alguna manera, casi todas tenían un flechazo por el hombre.

Natsu sonrió de lado. Incluso él no comprendía el desarrollo de la situación, y aunque le gustaba pelear, sabía que debía ser prudente. Su rival era más que fuerte, con presenciar el poder de la barrera y que estuvo luchando contra Lullaby y sin recibir algún rasguño, sabía que no podía hacerle frente a menos que deshiciera su clon. —Para pelar contra cualquiera de ustedes tendría que usar todo mi poder, y actualmente no puedo ir con todo. Una de mis magias está en funcionamiento y no quiero detenerla. Además, aún hay algo que hacer.

Todas quedaron impresionadas, él no estaba fanfarroneando, las retadoras aceptaron las palabras como verdad. —¿Cuándo podemos pelear?

Natsu le causó gracia la actitud implacable de las dos pelinegras. —Eso no lo sé. Pero cuando sea el momento visitaré Mermeid Heel y prometo luchar contra ustedes… Mikumo gracias por no interferir, ten la cabeza como trofeo.

Ella negó. —Sellaste su Maldición, y sólo me facilitaste las cosas. Quédate con la cabeza y el cuerpo, no tengo ningún interés en la creación del Rey de Diamantes, pero, espero que mantengas tu promesa de una pelea en el futuro.

Natsu estuvo de acuerdo con la pelinegra y, nuevamente, las sorprendió. Él uso su otra magia de dragón, la magia de sombras. El cuerpo entero, así como la cabeza, se hundió en la oscuridad creada por Natsu. Mikumo más que nunca quería a Natsu, pero sería paciente. Todo lo bueno sabe mejor después de un tiempo.

Natsu giró sobre sus talones y quedó frente a Ultear. —Oye, es hora —dijo mientras juntaban las manos y los pechos de ella chocaban contra su tórax. Ambos se miraron un momento y después sonrieron con altanería—. ¡Quiero que el tiempo sea eterno, mágico y perecedero! ¡Arca del Tiempo!

Los dos magos usaron la Resonancia Mágica. Ultear podía usar libremente su magia, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para abarcar toda la ciudad, y Natsu, que tenía el poder, sólo podía usar una versión degradada de esta magia. Cuando ellos comenzaron a conjurar, el grupo de sobrevivientes había llegado a ver lo que causó los temblores. Y para el asombro de todos, de la pareja, surgió un haz de energía. Una semiesfera de colores blancos y suaves se extendió por toda la ciudad, el espectáculo era hermoso.

Y lo más inverosímil era que todo objeto inanimado comenzó a restructurarse, reconstruirse, rearmarse… a regresar al estado antes de la destrucción. Piedras, vigas, clavos, vidrios, macetas, volaban por derredor y automáticamente buscaban su lugar de origen, sin contratiempo alguno Malva, en unos minutos, volvería a estar como hace unas horas. Con un barullo tremendo la Torre, lentamente, cual gigante, se puso de pie. Era espectacular, todo brillaba y refulgía, clavos y tornillos, cucharas y platos, todo fue devuelto a su lugar.

Y a pesar de que todo volvió a ser como antes, la vida no regresó. No importaba cuanto poder pusieran, ellos no podían superar la barrera entre la vida y la muerte.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

**¡SALUDOS! ¡HOLA! ¡OHAYO!**

¡Cinco meses! Fue tiempo suficiente para escapar de las barracas de la ONU, y eso significa que habrá loli pal´buen Natsu. Jajajaja. Pero aún no.

Nuevamente, enserio, pido disculpas por la graaann inactividad. Este capítulo, había prometido y planificado que, sería el fin de Oberon´s Forest… pero surgieron muchas ideas. Así que espero terminar todo lo relacionado a la nueva casa de Natsu en el siguiente capítulo y agregarle el _lemmon _que escribí. ¿Qué sucederá? Natsu por fin se abrirá (emocionalmente) a las chicas que actualmente forman su familia. Aunque le inquieta saber cómo reaccionaran, les dirá la verdad. Y, cuando me refiero a la verdad, es todo lo que le ha sucedido…

Regresando a lo que sucedió en Malva:

La reunión fue viento en popa, si, un par de gremios están involucrados en la invasión, pero son sin importancia. ¿Qué hubiera pasado sin la presencia de Mikumo? Natsu hubiera congelado la ciudad entera antes de que los monstruos lleguen, siendo precavido de no dañar a los habitantes. Su intención de pelear con Lullaby no cambiaría. Natsu hubiera, aunque con mayor dificultad, desenmascarado a los que planearon todo esto.

Mikumo, Shigure, Renka y Chikage son mis personajes favoritos de Kenichi, y de una vez aviso: No usaré a nadie más que ellas cuatro.

Wendy, bueno… saben lo que se viene. Ella inocentemente desea algo… y Natsu no le gusta negarle nada a una carita inocente.

Ufff… Espero estén conformes con la breve historia de lo que es Oberon´s Forest… En fin, esperen el siguiente capítulo (oren, recen, imploren) que no tardare mucho en subir.

(De aquí en adelante, todos tiene mi agradecimiento, han seguido esta historia desde finales del 2014 y hasta hoy, me han expresado sus opiniones, consejos, ideas, perversidades… en fin, realmente, sin sus apoyo, yo no estaría aquí. Escribo para mí y para ustedes). Ahora, ya son casi cinco meses desde que actualice, pero aún recuerdo quienes me dejaron su review. Y también cuales no he contestado. Mi más sincero agradecimiento a:** [**selkova**] [**DjGuilox**-**018**] [**lcsalamandra**] [**GDSDragonGodSlayer**] [**Leo2131**] [**rioheysawadadragneel**] [**xdestroyerS**] [**miguelpuentedejesus**] [**Veizser**] [**DarkDragneel**] [**HideOrigami**] [**Yo**]. **

**Los reviews que no respondí por MP son: **

**DarkDragneel 10/04/2016: **Gracias por el comentario. Espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado.

**Veizser 17/04/2016: **Gracias por el review. Y sí, las cosas se pondrán mucho más interesantes.

**HideOrigami 12/06/2016: **Gracias por tu comentario. Jajaja. Que bien que mi historia te cause una gran impresión. Y, wow, leer que otro escritor admite que éste Natsu es el mejor de FF me llena de un sentimiento de realización. ¡Gracias! Y yo también odio mi vida, principalmente cuando no estoy escribiendo po motivo. Cuando puse el embarazo de Mirajane pensaba en hacer que amarán los momentos de ella y Natsu, ya sabes, comprando ropa y cositas para la criatura, yendo a pasear, y después ¡zas! Que los regresó al suelo de un golpe, trágicamente ella perdería al niño… pero ahora no sé qué pensar. LOL. Minerva y Happy serán siempre sus hijos, eso no cambiara. Y con lo de dejar la folladera, ya tenemos solución para eso. Y sí, In hará lo que se le venga en gana. Gracias por el review.

**Yo (Guest) 09/08/2016: **Gracias por el comentario. Sí, mi historia es de lo mejor. Y no entendí lo de activar la carta, así que espero puedas explicarme la broma. Saludos.

**XdestroyerS: **Nuevamente, enserio, trate de enviarte un MP. Pero, según FF, no puedes recibir MP. Pero espero que tus dudas hayan sido aclaradas con el mini resumen del inicio.

**Menciones especiales a: **

**Dj Guilox-018: **Gracias _compagre _por tu apoyo y preocupación. Te aprecio.

**Lcsalamandra: **Viejo, ¿qué pasó? Yo ya regrese de entre los muertos, y tú, ¿para cuándo?

**Miguel puentedejesus: **Compa, saludos.

**Angel de la muerte, joakiiin 14, treeofsakuras, walkerxd: **No los he visto en mucho tiempo. LOL

**Y además**** agradezco los 132 que mantienen mi historia entre sus favoritas…**

**[**Abideathlaw**]; [**AbyssDarknessLord**]; [**Adrian915**]; [**AlanEduardoRR**];**** [**alex1893**]; [**alostt5**]; [**alquimeizer**]; [**amaury hernandez 587**]; [**Apoliteo**]; [**aprox**]; [**baraka108**]; [**BennuKagaho**]; [**BloodbaneD4rkness**]; [**brandonmizael12345**]; [**brudark**]; [**BuhoCosmico01**]; [**CharliMartinezA**]; [**chelseafan99**]; [**CloudSC**]; [**Dakuabenja**]; [**DANNYHALL55**]; [**dannplugger**]; [**Dantrian**]; [**DarkDragneel**]; [**darksquall03**]; [**DarkShison**]; [**darwinrivera2158**]; [**diegokpo30**];** **[**diego uzumaki uchiha**]; [**DesertorLink**]; [**DjGuilox-018**]; [**Dragon saku**]; [**Ds Dragneel**]; [**E-HERO-KnightMare**]; [**eden de orion**]; [**egomixx**]; [**El angel de la oscuridad**]; [**eleazar yagami**]; [**elmasnobee**]; [**elMoou**]; [**emi92**]; [**Enrih**]; [**fabitoelmateo**]; [**Fakedrakus**]; [**fielserans**]; [**francabjorge99**]; [**Fomhar**]; [**GDS DragonGodSlayer**]; [**Geovany**]; [**haruzafiro**]; [**HideOrigami**]; [**igneeldragoneicesar**]; [**Indiana Jones11**]; [**Inver**-**night**]; [**Issalovee**]; [**Itzmateo69**]; [**Ivan camilo**]; [**ivan meza**]; [**jbadillodavila**]; [**JESUSZN**]; [**joakiiin-14**]; [**joel 502**]; [**joellovera80**]; [**joseluis medinavivanco**]; [**JoshAG94**]; [**jrafaelpc**]; [**julian laravasquez 1**]; [**kajodar25**]; [**karin0kaiser**]; [**kaze in the face**]; [**Kiaraen Kagamine**]; [**Kirito720**]; [**Kuchiki´s**]; [**Leonidas Dragon God Slayer**]; [**lcsalamandra**]; [**Leo2131**]; [**Maax Aguilar 777**]; [**maicol1311**]; [**marcos01morales**]; [**marirroma**]; [**Matrixivyuzumaki**]; [**Maurox000**]; [**MBlacky**]; [**miguel puentedejesus**]; [**miguelgiuliano co**]; [**natsu dragneel354**]; [**nico2883**]; [**nikjoker**]; [**nmnmvv**]; [**Omega Destroyer X**]; [**omega ruby**]; [**Otakani**]; [**Paulo´S**]; [**PhazonLordKaito**]; [**Pijas210**]; [**piratadelamuertesombria**]; [**Rafa-Dragneel**]; [**RareDarkgon**]; [**RAYHACHIBY**]; [**Raymondarmuelles**]; [**Reaper495**]; [**red r75**]; [**Reptilian95**]; [**riohey sawada dragneel**]; [**Ririx221**]; [**Roy-AoiryuuX23**]; [**SalamanderDark**]; [**sauhing**]; [**sebastian ramos 73**]; [**Shining One - El Brillante**]; [**Shiro981**]; [**solidgear69**]; [**spartansilver**]; [**SrChangeling1**]; [**superpepe1098**]; [**The Demon Forgotten**]; [**TheDarckAngel**]; [**thedavid480**]; [**tygerestyl091**]; [**umbral del miedo**]; [**Uzu no Kami**]; [**Veizser**]; [**VizardTK**]; [**walkerxd**]; [**whiller**]; [**wilekox**]; [**willy008**]; [**Wolfexgigax**]; [**XdestroyerS**]; [**XXone196**]; [**yoshiro-ryu**];**

**Y a los 127 que (aún mantienen la esperanza) siguen la historia…**

**[**Abideathlaw**]; ****[**AbyssDarknessLord**]; [**airahmismael jeriamonrroy**];**** [**alex1893**]; [**alexsjd**]; [**alostt5**]; [**amaury hernandez 587**]; [**Apoliteo**]; [**aprox**]; [**Asfoledos**]; [**brandonmizael12345**]; [**BrandonRivera**]; [**CharliMartinezA**]; [**chelseafan99**]; [**CloudSC**]; [**Daisasuke Kurogane**]; [**dannplugger**]; [**DANNYHALL55**]; [**dante zero sparda**]; [**Dantrian**]; [**DarkDragneel**]; [**darkomg9**]; [**DarkShison**]; [**darksquall03**]; [**darwinrivera2158**]; [**diegokpo30**]; [**diego uzumaki uchiha**]; [**DjGuilox-018**]; [**draculbestia**]; [**Dragon saku**]; [**Ds Dragneel**]; [**E-HERO-KnightMare**]; [**eden de orion**]; [**edgarcrimson52**]; [**egomixx**]; [**El angel de la oscuridad**]; [**elchan-sempai**]; [**eleazar yagami**]; [**elmasnobee**]; [**emi92**]; [**Enrih**]; [**eudog3**]; [**fabitoelmateo**]; [**Fomhar**]; [**francabjorge99**]; [**GDS DragonGodSlayer**]; [**George Joestar**]; [**Geovany**]; [**haruzafiro**]; [**HideOrigami**]; [**huv2005**]; [**Inver**-**night**]; [**Issalovee**]; [**Itzmateo69**]; [**ivan meza**]; [**jbadillodavila**]; [**JESUSZN**]; [**JimItai**]; [**Joel 502**]; [**joellovera80**]; [**jrafelpc**]; [**kajodar25**]; [**karin0kaiser**]; [**Kiaraen Kagamine**]; [**Kirito720**]; [**Konichiwa12**]; [**L3Y3ND117**]; [**lcsalamandra**]; [**Leo2131**]; [**Leonidas Dragon God Slayer**]; [**Maax Aguilar 777**]; [**maicol1311**]; [**marcos01morales**]; [**marirroma**]; [**Matrixivyuzumaki**]; [**Maurox000**]; [**MBlacky**]; [**Melodiosa**]; [**memestupidoconretraso5**]; [**miguel puentedejesus**]; [**miguelgiuliano co**]; [**Mitsuki Sakamaki**]; [**Naomi D S**]; [**natsu dragneel354**]; [**Naoto S**]; [**Natsukurogane1912**]; [**nmnmvv**]; [**Omega Destroyer X**]; [**omega ruby**]; [**PauloS**]; [**pdamianmsilva**]; [**Pijas210**]; [**piratadelamuertesombria**]; [**Rafa-Dragneel**]; [**RareDarkgon**]; [**RAYHACHIBY**]; [**Raymondarmuelles**]; [**Reaper495**]; [**Reptilian95**]; [**Ririx221**]; [**rodri293**]; [**SalamanderDark**]; [**sauhing**]; [**sebastian ramos 73**]; [**selkova**]; [**Shining One - El Brillante**]; [**Shiro981**]; [**spartansilver**]; [**SrChangeling1**]; [**superpepe1098**]; [**The Demon Forgotten**]; [**thedavid480**]; [**treeofsakuras**]; [**tygerestyl091**]; [**umbral del miedo**]; [**uzuky12**]; [**Veizser**]; [**walkerxd**]; [**whiller**]; [**willy008**]; [**Wolfexgigax**]; [**XdestroyerS**]; [**XXone196**]; [**yayadragneelchan**]; [**Yesuso17**]; [**yoshiro-ryu**]**

Si han llegado hasta aquí, quiero decirles que, en este capítulo no hay lemmon, pero tengan por seguro que en el siguiente hay un excelente trio. Además, en mis historias paralelas, que aún no sé cuándo suba, hay sexo y perversidad a borbotones. Gracias por la paciencia, que tú, mi querido lector, has tenido. Si hay algo que te confunde, te gusta, te desagrada, que no te parece, algo que te gustaría ver en esta historia, exprésalo a través de un review o un MP. Yo, con todo el gusto de mi corazón, responderé.

Saludos y hasta la otra.


	14. El Rey XIV: Oberon's Forest IV

**E****l Rey, La Nube Escarlata, El Caballero Carmesí y La Araña.**

**Advertencia****: **Semi-universo-alterno; personajes con personalidades y actitudes diferentes al canon; personajes de mi invención. Muertes; lenguaje sucio; contenido explicito -sexo-.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Escribo sin lucro alguno. El concepto de '_Rey de Espadas_' es de mi invención.

**R****eviews: **Al final del capítulo, los que no pude responder por mensaje privado.

"_Pensamientos"_

—Diálogos.

«Técnica, titulo»

-aclaraciones-

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

EL REY XIV: Oberon's Forest IV

-El Bosque de Oberón-

Y la luz del Astro Celestial empezó a aparecer por el horizonte, trayendo consigo la promesa de un día nuevo, lleno de bendiciones. Pero para Malva la situación no era la misma, ciertamente la ciudad estaba intacta y ni una sola pieza estaba fuera de lugar, excepto por las calles vacías y carentes de vida. La mayoría de los sobrevivientes, por no decir todos, se encontraban en la plaza. Tanto magos y no-magos estaban cabizbajos, apaleados, lamentándose y llorando. Algunos se negaban a creer que los que yacían en medio de la plaza estuvieran muertos. «Arca del Tiempo» fue tan poderosa que los cuerpos mutilados, destrozados y en mal estado, volvieron en el tiempo y quedaron en un estado de apacible sueño.

La bella pelinegra, de facciones tranquilas y serenas, se acercó hasta una esquina del panteón temporal. Suspiró con pesadez. —Vieja Oba —musitó al ver a la maestra de Lamia Scale durmiendo apaciblemente—. Lo siento —susurró, ella percibió que la _Vieja _fungió como escudo y detuvo el ataque de Lullaby, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por las muertes de esta escaramuza, pero le molestaba más haber perdido a una gran mujer. _"Tú muerte no quedará impune, castigaré a los responsables"_. Después de una breve plegaria, pero sincera, se retiró del lugar.

Mientras se preparaba para poner las cosas en orden, Mikumo brevemente recordó la información que tenía a la mano: Oración Seis empleó a Eisenwald, apoyados por un gremio legal, para perpetrar el ataque. Todos los cabos concordaban con esta teoría, definitivamente debían tener ayuda interna para conocer bien las debilidades de Malva. _"Eisenwald ya fue destruido_ —esbozó una diminuta sonrisa al recordar al pelirrosa y la seguridad que emanaba cuando afirmó que él ya había destruido al gremio oscuro— _sólo hace falta desenmascarar al gremio traidor y formar al equipo para destruir a Oración Seis"._ Mikumo activó su «Voz Carismática» y «Encanto Luminoso» para llamar la atención de todos los que estaban en la plaza central de Malva, de pie en el borde de la fuente, comenzó a recitar un discurso para disuadir a las masas…

Cuando ella empleó magia, él dejó que su poder los cubriera y así no resultaron afectados. Natsu y compañía observaban desde lejos a la «Primera Diosa de Ishgar» y actual «Maestra de Mermeid Heel» recitar el discurso para calmar los ánimos de los corazones vengativos. Natsu desaprobaba eso, pero también comprendía el trasfondo de la situación, ella no podía permitirse el lujo de que los no-magos comenzarán a quejarse contra los magos y así darle motivos al Reino para imponer más reglas sobre los gremios. _"Sólo bastaría con aplastar al Rey"_. Negó. Era mejor evitar problemas, ya tenía suficientes rastreando a Ikaruga y Jellal como para empezar una guerra civil que a la larga sólo lo perjudicaría. Se palmeó el rostro y liberó un suspiro largo y profundo.

—¡Yo seré la primera! —decía Mirajane con sus manos en la cadera.

—¡Ja. Claro que no, él me prefiere a mí! —rebatió la pelinegra, Ultear, poniendo sus brazos debajo de sus pechos y así los enfatizó un poco.

—¡Eso es mentira, estoy segura que prefiere mi joven cuerpo! —Meredy no se quedó atrás en la pelea de quien sería la primera en compartir cama con el joven maestro. Las tres discutían como niñas por su dulce favorito.

Erza conocía bien su lugar en la familia Dragneel así que no se metía en el debate, después de todo, era Natsu quien tenía la última palabra, y si él la llamaba, ella acudiría tan rápida como el viento y con gusto abriría cualquier hoyo que Natsu eligiera. Cabeceó un par de veces para afirmar ese pensamiento, con una sonrisita y levemente excitada. _"Después de todo, él se enamoró de mi antes que ustedes"_ esas palabras las guardó en su corazón, porque ciertamente habían otras que las complementaban muy bien: «Si, pero tú lo rechazaste». Suspiró dolida, si no fuera por ese mísero error, ella sería la mandamás y no una fulana cualquiera… pero tuvo que admitir que su situación actual también era buena.

Natsu cortó la discusión sobre quien sería la primera cuando acunó su quijada en el cuello de la albina y sus brazos se posaron sobre el abdomen de su señora. Aspiró la fragancia femenina. Vainilla, sudor, excitación, deseo. _"Podría tomarla aquí_ —pensó profundamente— _y ella no se quejaría. No"_. —No deberían pelear por algo que tiene una solución sencilla —besó la mejilla de Mirajane y después les sonrió al resto—. Vamos, que mañana tengo otra reunión.

Cargó en sus brazos a la Strauss, y detrás del resto aparecieron clones que también se las llevaron en brazos. Así era Natsu, amaba a Mirajane más que a nadie, y amó a Erza más que a ninguna, pero trataba a cada mujer de una manera especial y única. Siempre se aseguraba de hacerlas comprender ese hecho, y Ultear y Meredy no eran la excepción. La pelinegra y la pelirrosa se mostraron brevemente sorprendidas y después soltaron una risita suave. Abrazaron y besaron a su respectiva pareja. Erza también hizo lo propio.

Y cuando el sol apenas iluminaba por completo Malva, los Dragneel se escondían en la penumbra de una recamara para entregarse mutuamente, en un festival de pasión, deseo, necesidad, lujuria y afecto. Porque de alguna manera, el libido de Natsu fue transmitido a cada mujer que lo acompañaba y las hacía arder de sobremanera. Cuando las ropas fueron desgarradas las cuatro fueron alineadas al borde de la cama y luego penetradas desde atrás, gimieron y gritaron como posesas, una y otra vez, y luego otra hasta que él estuviera satisfecho.

Paulatinamente cambiaron de posición y ellas compitieron para ver quien lo cabalgaba mejor. Donde venció Mirajane sobre Ultear, ésta quiso la revancha y propuso competir por ver quién era la más lasciva. La maga del tiempo se impuso sobre las demás al emplear su fetiche por el _Natsuniño_. Meredy, contagiada por el entusiasmo de las demás demostró ser capaz de aguantar mucho más tiempo con él que cualquier otra, el margen fue de cinco minutos más que Erza. Natsu como forma de consolar a su pelirroja les demostró a las demás la grandiosa boca-vagina que poseía Titania.

Pasaron algunas horas desde que empezó la faena y Natsu decidió que ya era momento de un breve descanso. En menos de diez minutos se bañó. Sin consultarles, ya que ellas no estaban en condiciones de decir algo coherente, salió de la habitación y fue en busca de comida. Con la magia de re-equip le fue fácil cambiar de ropa, ahora llevaba un pantalón holgado, sandalias y una playera blanca. Se encaminó por un pasillo largo adornado por pinturas y jarrones, bajó las gradas y llegó al restaurante del hotel. Las mesas estaban dispuestas de manera uniforme, con manteles y servilletas. El ajetreo del medio día le indicó que las cosas eran completamente normales en Malva.

En el momento en que uno de los meseros se dio cuenta de su presencia le brindó un trato de acuerdo a su posición. Natsu recibió de buen grado el detalle; desde que liberó la tercer espada resultaba tan natural comportarse como parte de la realeza y su aura imponente no dejaba lugar a una réplica por parte de cualquier débil de mente. Se limitó a pedir ensaladas, carne, jugos y postres para veinte personas. Mientras esperaba, caviló la situación.

"_Fue un golpe de suerte que se sintiera atraída por mi"_ pensó. Sin duda alguna, la «Maestra de Mermeid Heel» sería una gran adquisición para su familia. No por nada era la maga más fuerte del continente, estaba seguro de que ella no mostró todo su poder en la pelea contra Lullaby. Y eso sólo lo animaba a pelear lo más pronto posible. _"Realmente quiero pelear". _Pero debía contenerse, por el bien de encontrar a Siegran e Ikaruga, no podía permitirse luchar con todo su poder. Se obligó a reencausar sus pensamientos a la pelinegra, y formular los beneficios que obtendría. Una alianza entre los gremios, la inevitable implicación de la _kunoichi _y la chica de chongos, ellas eran de una belleza excepcional y sin duda fuertes. _"Tendré que entrenar con Erza para mejorar mi habilidad"._ Shigure lo había retado con el único objetivo de apropiarse de su Youtou y no podía darse el lujo de subestimarla, también sabía que ella tenía varias de las Youtou.

—Aquí está su orden Maestro de Fairy Tail —el restaurante del hotel empleaba artefactos mágicos y eso disminuía el tiempo de cocción sin afectar el sabor. Eran capaces de cumplir con órdenes extravagantes sin demorar demasiado.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando algunos carritos ya estaban dispuestos para ser trasladados a su habitación, y el camarero sólo esperaba órdenes. Con amabilidad rechazó el servicio e indicó que él los subiría. Cuatro clones se hicieron cargo de la labor y se encaminaron al segundo piso mientras él pagaba. Aunque ahora los clones estaban a un nivel mucho más alto. Podría decir que eran una extensión de su cuerpo y pensamiento. Antes podía emplear un máximo de cuatro y mantenerlos a una distancia de cien kilómetros, pero con la misión de Dos, su manejo se redujo a tres clones y dos kilómetros de distancia. Ahora, se sentía capaz de crear más de cuatro y el sustento de Dos no sería ningún problema. _"Aun no comprendo por completo esta magia"_. Debía hacer más experimentos. Pero antes volvería con las damas que lo esperaban con ansía.

¡Qué vida la de Natsu, es el maestro del gremio más fuerte; tiene a las mujeres más bellas del reino listas y dispuestas a entregársele en cuerpo y alma; y aún tiene otras mujeres bellas y hermosas que lo desean! Y a dos mesas divisó a una de esas mujeres. _"Jenny Raelight_ —sonrió con picardía mientras daba órdenes a los clones—. _Váyanse y quédense con ellas, que hoy quiero domar una yegua alada"._ El resto del día y toda la noche la pasó cumpliendo su cometido.

**[**Nestor In al habla. Ajem. Aquí debería estar una limonada súper cargada de limones, pero. Sí, sí, lo sé, otra vez salgó con los famosos pero, en fin. Pero era muy extenso y no quiero aburrirlos, así que la historia con Jenny es el primer capítulo de Las doncellas de un Rey**]**

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Malva - 8:00 AM

Mientras Natsu era usado como _dakimakura _**[**almohada de cuerpo completo**]**, otros no tenían una vida tan llena de pasiones, llena de mujeres amorosas, llena de libertinaje; no, la mayoría tiene responsabilidades que cumplir, trabajar para alimentar a la familia, dirigir caravanas de comercio, navegar barcos mercantes, patrullar la ciudad y tratar de mantener las cosas en orden; y Ferion Balgots era uno de esos tantos. Él es el alcaide de Malva, responsable de todo lo que acontezca e informante, de lo que estime conveniente, al Reino de Fiore. Aún no sabía cómo, pero los del Reino se enteraron de lo sucedido y la cosa pintaba color de hormiga.

El hombre de mediana edad, vestido con ropas lujosas, corría presuroso. Detrás de él, iban unos veinte guardias, su escolta resultaba lenta para estos casos. _"Espero llegar a tiempo"_ rezó en su interior. Hace unos minutos recibió un mensaje, por circunstancias extrañas el dichoso mensaje se demoró más de la cuenta, solicitando que hiciera los preparativos para recibir a Erias E. Fiore el «Quinto príncipe» y su hermana gemela Naof E. Fiore la «Sexta princesa».

Ferion había escuchado rumores sobre los gemelos; y si de algo estaba seguro, era no querer incurrir en la real ira de los E. Fiore. Cierto, su ciudad está bajo la protección del Consejo de Era, como quedó demostrado hace dos días, pero el «Reino de E. Fiore» contaba con armas anti-magos; espadachines; bestias peligrosas; armas de oricalco y diamantino. En fin, su deber, por este momento, era entretenerlos mientras su asistente se ocupaba de preparar todo para acoger a la realeza.

—Gracias a Ishgar —resolló al ver que todavía no llegaban. Estaba sudoroso y respiraba con pesadez cuando, a lo lejos, divisó una estela de humo. A medida que los carromatos se acercaban supo que eran de la realeza; brillaban como oro y estaban adornados por piedras preciosas. Además, otra señal eran los caballeros montando en bestias poderosas y portando el estandarte real flanqueando la caravana.

Minutos después un hombre de cabello verde, bien parecido y de constitución delgada, con la piel morena, bajó del carromato más lujoso. En su traje de realeza predominaba el blanco y el rojo; una capa dorada y una corona delgada con incrustaciones de rubíes, formaban su real conjunto. Detrás de él bajó la princesa: su cabello verde estaba atado en una trenza gruesa que le colgaba por el hombro izquierdo; llevaba un vestido largo, con un corsé que le acentuaba los pechos y la cintura, tan acampanado que no se le veían los pies. Unos guantes negros hasta el codo y varias joyas adornando su cuello, muñecas, orejas y cabello. Hermosa y toda una dama de la alta cuna.

De los otros carromatos bajaron sirvientes, doncellas y demás. La realeza venía con toda la intención de estar cómodos; Ferión apostaba que también habría cocineros, sastres, lavanderas y demás. Se adelantó e hizo una reverencia pronunciada. —Sus Altezas, bienvenidos sean a Malva, Ciudad de Flores y alegría.

—¿Hermano, no recuerdo que alguien de la familia haya estado en este cuchitril? —La princesa ignoró el saludo cortes—. ¿Crees que hay algo decente para pasar el rato?

Erias negó rotundamente. —Entre esta —dudó un segundo en como referirse a Malva— aldea no hay nada digno de nosotros. Incluso, llegué a pensar que estaría en ruinas. No sé porque padre se molestó en enviarnos; los asuntos de la plebe le quedan mejor a Reyhon y no a nosotros.

Ferión Balgots suspiró, tendría una tarea sumamente difícil. La zalamería debería funcionarle si quería conservar su puesto. —Mi Señor, Erias E. Fiore; permítame… —De esa manera, Ferion inició con un recorrido corto y muy tortuoso, los hermanos se quejaban por todo, que mucho polvo, que muchas especies no-humanas, que ni una banca digno de ellos. Que cuando comenzaría la reunión de los magos, o como ellos los llamaban: «Bastardos con suerte». Que, que, que… una infinidad de quejas y berrinches. A Ferión se le pasó por la mente darle una buena tunda a este par de príncipes caprichosos, pero no estaba tan loco.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Mientras los E. Fiore se paseaban por la ciudad, Natsu salía de la habitación de Jenny y se llevaba una sorpresa. Al pie de la puerta, y de rodillas, estaba Wendy. La niña tenía un gran sonrojo en el rostro y soltaba grandes bocanadas de vapor. Su mirada estaba empañada, le recordó a Cana cuando ella bebía más de la cuenta. _"No es posible"_ pensó. Olisqueó el aire y supo que la niña no había tomado ni una gota de licor. Por un momento no supo si sonreír o…

—Na-Natsu-san… yo… yo —la mente de Wendy era un revoltijo de ideas. Hace poco más de media hora que Charle y Robaul la dejaron en el comedor para atender algunos asuntos gremiales; y ella aprovechó para deleitarse con más postres. En fin, cuando regresaba a su habitación y pasaba por el pasillo del segundo piso notó un aroma extraño, después de breves segundos reconoció el aroma de Natsu y de las mujeres que lo acompañaban. Decidió seguir su camino, pero nuevamente el olor de Natsu salía de otra habitación en el tercer piso, sólo que ahora tenía el aroma de Jenny. Se quedó quieta, cavilando la extrañeza de los sucesos; era imposible que alguien se dividiera en dos. Lentamente un sentimiento raro e inusual invadió su cuerpo, después, sus piernas perdieron fuerza. Sin que lo supiera, se excitó.

Ella es la «Dragón Slayer del Cielo» hija de Grandeney la «Dragona del Cielo»; aunque no pasó mucho tiempo bajo la tutela de la dragona pero si lo suficiente como para ser considerada una DS al igual que Natsu. Debido al poco tiempo, ella desconocía muchas cosas sobre su magia. Entre ellas, la edad en que su cuerpo comenzaba a estar listo para procrear y el instinto innato que la hacía reconocer al macho dominante. Y Natsu desprendía virilidad a borbotones, convirtiéndolo automáticamente en la pareja ideal de la pequeña. Sólo hacía falta un par de cosas para completar el acuerdo de mutuo entendimiento. Y así traer al mundo, en un futuro distante, a los «Reyes Dragones del Cielo».

La niñita resoplaba a medida que acercaba la nariz a su entrepierna, y por fin Natsu decidió sonreír. Una sonrisa hambrienta. La niña aspiró fuertemente y su cuerpo sufrió un espasmo, además de que el piso se llenó de un líquido que él conocía. Se agachó hasta tenerla cara a cara, y antes de poder besarla ella ya estaba inconsciente. Negó con una sonrisa. _"Las cosas se ponían interesantes"_. La levantó y guiándose por su nariz, la llevó de vuelta al cuarto piso. La habitación era simple, con un vistazo supo que en el lugar sólo dormían Wendy y Charle, además la pequeña albina no estaba. _"Mejor así"._

Depositó a Wendy sobre la cama. Y se quedó ensimismado viéndola respirar; los pecho, casi escasos, subían y bajaban a un ritmo tentador. "_Tal vez sea un par de años menor que Meredy_ —pensó en Meredy y luego en Levy— _aunque las mujeres se desarrollan de manera distinta_". Los labios entreabiertos de la pequeña eran apetecibles, como una dulce cereza. Estaba por probarlos, cuando…

—_¡Quieto ahí! _

Natsu quedó a centímetros del rostro durmiente de Wendy. —¿Igneel, que quieres? —Un _«Natsu-san»_ escapó de los dulces labios, y sólo se contuvo por la voz de alarma de su padre.

—_¡Ella es tu hermana!_

Se alejó bruscamente de la niña. —_¿Mi hermana?_ —Cerró los ojos y se trasladó a su paisaje interior; el gran dragón estaba en una pradera de lava—. _Estás loco, no recuerdo haber tenido hermanas… bueno, ahora que lo pienso bien, sí, creo que tuve varias hermanas. ¡Pero todas ellas eran pelirrosas!._

Igneel reposaba sobre sus patas traseras y con los brazos cruzados, tenía una mirada severa. —_No, no estoy loco_ —con la mirada pidió silencio—. _Ella es hija de Grandy, mi delta, por lo tanto, también es mi hija y tú hermana._

Natsu se mostró confundido. _—¿Delta? _

Igneel resopló indignado. —_Mocoso, me avergüenzas. ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que es una delta?_

—_No, si fuera algo importante lo recordaría. Además, tienes la manía de no enseñarme las cosas importantes, recuerdas el incidente del enamoramiento de un dragón._

Igneel se rascó la mejilla derecha, cómo si recordará y concluyera que el chico tiene razón.—_Oye bien, que no lo volveré a repetir. Mi delta es la cuarta dragona que está vinculada a mi vida, algo como el matrimonio entre los humanos sólo que mucho más sagrado. Además de Grandeeney las otras son: Daenarys mi alpha, Aeryn mi betha, Hydra mi charlie y Catelyn mi épsilon._

Igneel sonrió con añoranza, rememorando viejos tiempos. Tiempos donde surcaba los cielos, donde sus garras rasgaban la tierra y su hocico consumía ríos enteros, tiempos en que jugueteaba y perseguía a una de sus compañeras; las extrañaba de sobremanera. Pero tenía un trabajo, ser el «Rey Dragón» tenía sus pros y contras, y no podía volver hasta completar su tarea. En ningún momento le dijo toda la verdad a Natsu, su deber estaba oculto y así seguiría por mucho tiempo. Aunque haya perdido el sentido del tiempo, ni siquiera podía calcular cuántos años habían pasado desde que buscó a Natsu y destruyó la prisión.

Natsu tenía la boca abierta, se quedó sin palabras. Era imposible que el dragón estuviera casado, y nada menos que con cinco dragonas. Porque definitivamente tenían que ser dragonas para poder engendrar… _"Y ahora que lo pienso, Igneel no tiene una herramienta para trabajar o_ —vio la cola moviéndose ligeramente—. _¡No, no puede ser. Su cola es su…!"_ Solo de recordar las veces en que se subió a la cola del dragón y las otras tantas en que tuvo la genial idea de comer carne de dragón le dieron ganas de quitarse la vida.

—Mocoso de mierda —masculló el dragón—. No mancilles el honor de un dragón con tus rituales humanos. El apareamiento de un dragón no es lo mismo que el de los humanos.

Natsu olvidó que cuando entraba a su mundo interno no había forma de mantener en privado los pensamientos; pero igual suspiró de alivio. —_Ya veo… _—estuvieron en silencio hasta que Natsu asimiló la información y recordó el porque estaba frente a Igneel—_. Un momento, eso no la convierte en mi hermana, sólo es otra DS. _

—_Puede ser, pero mientras sea hija de Grandy no aceptaré que tu época de celo la afecte._

Otra dato importante fue revelado. —_¿Época de celo? ¡Tú, ya lo ves. Siempre se te olvida decir lo importante!_

—_Ya, ya. No lloriquees por cualquier cosa _—suspiró avergonzado. Otra vez se le pasaba por alto algo semejante—_. Sí, es la única respuesta que se me ocurrió a tanta gana de andar copulando con cuanta hembra se te cruce en el camino. Supongo que llegaste a la edad en que sólo quieres tener crías para asegurar la descendencia. Aunque, aún no veo que las hayas dejado preñadas…_

Natsu otra vez estaba boquiabierto. No, no era un idiota… bueno, sólo un poco. Todo este tiempo sólo seguía su instinto, y no estaba pensando en las consecuencias de sus actos o prefería no pensar. —_Hijos… _—musitó en voz muy baja haciéndose a la idea de que dentro de poco tiempo habrían niñitos correteando a su lado: pelirrojos, albinos, pelinegros, pelirrosas, rubios, pelicelestes…

Igneel dio un coletazo a escasos centímetros de Natsu captando la atención del pelirrosa.

—_No tocarás a tu hermana, ¿entendido? _

—_Sí_ —respondió con desganó—. _Pero, ella es humana, ustedes son dragones, técnicamente no llevamos la misma sangre. Y ahora que recuerdo, hace siglos que me acosté con varias de mis hermanas y no pasó nada malo, más bien todo fue buenísimo._

Igneel bufó molesto, Natsu era cabezón y terco, cuando ponía los ojos en algo, no había nadie que lo hiciera desistir. Algo parecido le había dicho Grandeneey hace algunos siglos: «Eres testarudo. Te lanzas de cabeza sin analizar las cosas». Meditó esas palabras un instante, y falto poco para que diera con un nuevo problema: cuando la dragona reconoce al macho, no hay poder divino que le diga lo contrario. Y Wendy ya lo había hecho.

—_Ustedes son dragones… _

—_Ajá, creo que eso está más que claro. _

—_Cierto, pero no es eso a lo que quiero llegar. Tienes cinco compañeras, y has mencionado la época de celo, entonces… ¿tienes hijos dragón?_

Igneel entrecerró los ojos ante el cambio súbito de tema. —_Sí, tengo trece hijos. Siete machos y cinco hembras_ —prosiguió—. _Andan repartidos por el mundo. Aunque no sé qué pasó con ellos después de estar encerrado aquí. Claro, los dragones somos seres que vivimos mucho tiempo, es probable que dentro de algunas décadas los encuentre o decida buscarlos, aunque primero deba salir de aquí _—Y cumplir con cierta promesa—._ El más viejo tenía 526 años, y la más joven 137. _

Natsu escuchó en silencio. Y ahora más que nunca, estaba dispuesto a encontrar la forma de sacar a Igneel de su interior. Si algo había aprendido de Makarov, era que la familia es importante. —_No te preocupes viejo, encontraré la manera para que salgas de mi mente y no andes interrumpiendo mi diversión. _

Igneel volvió a resoplar. —_¿Acaso no entiendes? No. Toques. A. Tu. Hermana._

—_Está bien, está bien. No la tocaré… a menos que ella quiera. _

—_Túúú._

Antes de que el dragón liberara su aliento, Natsu se despidió. _—Tengo una reunión dentro de poco —_con toda su fuerza de voluntad, cerró su mente. Rompiendo, momentáneamente, la conexión que compartía con el dragón. Él era Natsu, y no le gustaba que le negaran algo y menos si se trataba de una mujer que despedía un aroma tentador y provocador; pero había dado su palabra; así que hizo lo posible por no tocarla más de la cuenta.

—Natsu-san~ —ella murmuró entre sueños llamándolo con una voz tan tierna y necesitada que se le puso tiesa de sólo pensar en saciar esa necesidad.

Con el índice derecho acarició los labios entreabiertos, con delicadeza y suavidad. —Aquí estoy —susurró antes de que sus labios se encontraran, fue breve y tranquilo. Y con ese suave beso, el destino los había unido. Por el rabillo del ojo notó un pezón y no desaprovechó la oportunidad, lo apretó vehemente entre su pulgar e índice arrancándole un gemido dulce y cautivador. En silencio prometió que, a su debido tiempo, la tomaría.

—Ah~.

Salió sin hacer ningún ruido, si se quedaba más tiempo estaba seguro de que las fuerzas le fallarían y corrompería tan dulce tesoro. Aunque la conversación pareciera que se extendió por bastante tiempo, lo cierto era que apenas pasaron unos minutos en el mundo real. Regresó a su habitación y deshizo los clones. Sonrió ante la escena: Meredy descansaba al lado de Ultear, con las piernas entrelazadas y sus bocas casi pegadas. Mirajane estaba bañada, literalmente, en semen; aunque la sonrisa indicaba que eso no la molestaba. Erza, en cambio, estaba boca abajo en el suelo; la pelirroja también estaba fuera de juego.

«Sucuropendra» surgió y con mucho cuidado tomó a cada chica hasta colocarlas en la cama. —Hijos —las miró profundamente, como si quisiera ver lo que hay en su interior—. Es posible que mis hijos estén creciendo. —Estuvo varios minutos observándolas detenidamente, intentando averiguar si lo abultado de sus vientres de debía a su semilla en el interior o a los frutos del amor.

Un sentimiento reconfortante invadió su cuerpo. Las dudas se despejaron de su mente. _"Quiero una familia, y entre más grande mejor. Pero antes tengo que eliminar a cualquiera que pueda hacerles daño. Reyes, dioses, humanos, orejas largas, todo… incluso dragones" _sus ojos ardieron con el deseo de proteger a su estirpe. No era ningún idiota cuando se trataba de guerra, y en el pasado sufrió traiciones de seres mucho más cercano que un padre adoptivo.

•**·.·´****`·.·•**  
**ღ**  
**•**  
**•**

Malva 11:00 AM

Una hora después, él ya estaba entrando en el lugar de la reunión; bien bañado y vestido. Llevaba un pantalón negro, sandalias y camisa negra con estampado de flores de fuego y el logo del gremio en la espalda. Además, tenía una cadena de oro rojo con eslabones en forma de lágrimas de la cual colgaban las llaves de Virgo y Libra. Un sable ornamentado le colgaba de la cintura.

Su oído tan superior al de cualquier humano captó la conversación que ya había empezado y no le gustó nada los invitados especiales. Makarov fue bastante enfático en lo concerniente a «no meterse con la realeza ya que traería demasiados problemas para el gremio». Y talvez por esta ocasión seguiría el consejo del viejo. Soltó un suspiró cansino. _"Recuerda Natsu, primero es lo primero. Jellal, Siegran e Ikaruga, después vencer a Mikumo y así apropiarme de las sirenas. No lo olvides, no busques más problemas"_.

Empujó las puertas de roble y entró; inevitablemente se volvió el centro de atención de lugar. La distribución de la sala era diferente: dos sillas reales estaban dispuestas en el centro sobre una plataforma. Mientras los maestros estaban sentados al frente, como si esperaran un veredicto. De la reunión anterior, había seis sillas vacías. Antes de que avanzara cinco metros ya estaba rodeado por guardias reales; cada guardia tenía armadura blanca de cuerpo completo y cascos que les cubrían el rostro, por lo menos había veinte soldados y cada uno hizo ademan de desenvainar la espada.

Cada maestro palideció, esta era la situación más complicada: la aparición tardía de Natsu y lo irrespetuoso de la situación. ¡Nadie debía presentarse tarde ante la realeza! Los maestros, no voltearon a verlo, eso sólo complicaría más la situación pero rogaron que lo siguiente en suceder fuera algo divinamente poderoso como para no incurrir en la ira de los E. Fiore.

Mikumo permanecía atenta a los movimientos del pelirrosa. _"¿Atacará o no?... Fufufufu~ una decisión muy sabia"_.

—Identifícate —Arcadios, como el comandante de la Guardia Real su deber era mantener bajo resguardo a los príncipes, y no más ver al pelirrosa supo que ese chico era peligroso.

Natsu sonrió. El que lo interrogaba parecía fuerte y talvez la pelea fuese entretenida. _"Más adelante"_. —Soy Natsu Dragneel, Cuarto Maestro de Fairy Tail. Así que ya puedes dejar pasarme, mi lugar está entre esas sillas.

Arcadios hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa, y con una señal de mano los soldados volvieron a su posición. Apenas si Natsu estaba por sentarse cuando Goldmine lo obligó a inclinar la cabeza en una reverencia de sumisión. El maestro de Cuatro Cerberus actuó justo a tiempo ya que la expresión fría de Naof ocultaba el desprecio que sentía. ¡Era inconcebible que la realeza no recibiera el respeto que merecía!

—Perdone la demora de Natsu, el jovenzuelo estaba recuperándose de las heridas que sufrió en la batalla. Seguramente se despertó tarde. —Natsu miró brevemente al Maestro de Cuatro Cerberus, breve pero suficiente para indicarle que no le gustó lo que hizo, aunque la acción de Goldmine calmó el ánimo de los príncipes.

—Sí, perdonen mi demora.

Naof lo vio fijamente y calculó el nivel de Natsu. _"Insolente y fuerte_ —frunció el ceño—. _Es probable que él sea el Rey de Espadas. Lo mejor sería decirle a Hisui pero ya que ella está durmiendo, asignaré a Cosmos para que lo vigile"_. Con un ademán aceptó la disculpa poco sincera. —Continua.

—Como usted ordene —Goldimine agradeció internamente salir del embrollo—. Cómo les decía, Malva se encuentra en perfectas condiciones…

Durante el tiempo que duró la discusión, él mantuvo el recato y el decoro: justo lo que se esperaba de su posición. Además, renunció al derecho sobre las propiedades y bienes de Einsenwald en favor de los E. Fiore: con el único propósito de resarcir los daños, casi inexistentes, en Malva, Blue Rose y Hargeon. La sonrisa del pelirrosa era afable, tan tranquila que podía ser el presagio antes de la tormenta. Cabe decir, que para el alivio general, el instinto asesino no se hizo presente; pero no podían evitar pensar que algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

También se decidió que era necesario limpiar la casa. Incluso, se habló de las medidas para combatir a la Alianza Baram aunque al final no se llegó a nada concreto. Ya que del modo más educado posible, Naof ocultó su intención de no molestar a los gremios oscuros debido al equilibrio necesario entre el bien y el mal.

Como manera de demostrar que la realeza se preocupaba por el pueblo, Erias dictó que en los próximos días se erigiría un monumento a los caídos. Y que se resarciría a las familias de los difuntos con el valor de los bienes incautados a los gremios responsables. Además, por votación se eligió a Jura Nekis, actual «Décimo Mago Santo», como «Maestro de Lamia Scale». A la difunta Obaba Laejar se le concedió el título de «Venerable Santa» por su larga trayectoria en pro del bien y su muerte honorable. Natsu Dragneel fue condecorado con una medalla ambarina por su destacable participación en la refriega. Cuando todos se dispusieron a regresar, el horizonte ya estaba pintado de naranja y rojo.

"_Estúpidos niñatos _—pensó Natsu mientras miraba cómo los primeros en irse eran los de la realeza, con una gran fanfarria, trompetas y demás—. _No gastaran ni un centavo de las arcas reales, todo saldrá de Eisenwald y Twilight Ogre. Tsk. Pero, ¿Quién sabe cuándo se obtendrá ese dinero? Tontos, lo que perdí hoy lo recuperare mañana… y con intereses"_.

Natsu se encaminó fuera del salón, sólo que antes de partir prefirió visitar la «Campanella». Sin ningún motivo en particular más que el de admirar las montañas de hielo que encerraban el lado sur de Malva. Desde un lugar tan alto podía ver las calles alumbradas y la gente paseando a la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Una luna llena gobernaba la bóveda oscura, hermosa y sin igual. Estuvo así durante algunos minutos hasta que su oreja tembló al captar sonidos de pasos, cascabeles y el inconfundible aroma de mujer. Jazmín, lavanda y rosa. Un tap, tap, tap, tap siguió hasta que una voz alegre lo saludó.

—Yay, Natsu —Renka Ma apareció por la trampilla; saltó para abrazarlo y Natsu la atrapó en el aire. Ella llevaba un vestido chino, gracias al cual se podía apreciar sus piernas largas y torneadas, parte de sus pechos y su cintura de avispa, además tenía un cascabel en la gargantilla y otros al final de sus chongos—. ¿Pensé que correría sangre? —Le dijo después de terminar el beso; y nada más que eso le había dicho Mikumo. Ella se relamió los labios de una manera coqueta; se le acercó al oído y le susurró unas palabras.

—Por supuesto —quiso acariciarla más pero la mujer ya estaba lejos de sus brazos. _"Supongo que es la magia de la kunoichi"_.

A un par de metros, Shigure tenía a Renka sobre el hombro como si fuera un costal. La kunoichi estaba enfundada en un kimono oscuro hasta medio muslo; medias hasta por encima de las rodillas; sandalias de madera y el cabello negro atado en una coleta alta. Después aparecieron Mikumo y Chikage, ambas hermanas vestían de la misma forma: traje de sacerdotisa en un vivo color sangre, el collar de cuentas negras y sandalias de madera. Las tres mujeres eran bellas sin duda alguna, y la pequeña lo sería dentro de algunos años.

Volvió a sonreír y regresó al tema. —Lo hubiera hecho, pero Mikumo me hubiese detenido, además, sólo despertaría al gigante. No, a un gigante se le debe matar cuando está durmiendo, sin darle oportunidad a que mueva un dedo —les dio la espalda y señaló la ciudad—. Además, la paz es mejor; los niños pueden crecer en ese ambiente y puedes dormir sin preocuparte sobre si volverás a ver a tus seres queridos al día siguiente. "_Y eso ya lo hice hace mucho tiempo, no tuve buenos resultado. Un solo hombre, sin importar lo fuerte que sea, caerá y no habrá nadie para levantarlo. Primero juntaré un ejército; puede que mis hermanos dragones me echen una mano"._

"_No, no es temor. Es sabiduría"_ pensó la sacerdotisa pelinegra. —Sí, te hubiese detenido —a pesar del aire gélido, su cuerpo se llenó de un calor reconfortante, tardó un par de segundo en darse cuenta que el calor lo emitía Natsu. Sonrió ligeramente cuando de la sombra del hombre surgió una mesa y varias sillas; también pastelitos y té, las chicas aceptaron gustosas el gesto.

—¿Sin acompañantes? —Shigure ladeó la cabeza confundida ya que en todo momento en que vio al pelirrosa siempre andaba alguna chica con él o en las cercanías—. Están deliciosos. —Añadió mientras degustaba de los pastelillos de limón y el té negro.

Renka se lamió la crema de los labios. —Si te unes a Mermeid, siempre estarías bien acompañado —terció. Ella quería abrazar a Natsu otra vez pero Shigure la tenía agarrada por la muñeca—. De mujeres hermosas, poderosas y más que dispuestas a entretenerte.

—El gremio no acepta hombres —antes de que Natsu respondiera, Chikage aplastó las expectativas con su voz monótona.

—Deberías cambiar las reglas —añadió él—. Creo que son muy anticuadas. ¿Mikumo, no te parece que ya es tiempo de cambiarlas?

Mikumo sonrió. —Reglas son reglas. Están hechas para que el fuerte las rompa.

Shigure miró a su maestra. —Estoy segura que el dicho no es así.

—Maa, maa. Shigure, ya sabes cómo es Mikumo cuando está en busca de casarse —la chica de chongos susurró al oído de su compañera. Las tres pelinegras mayores se conocían desde hace años, el lazo de amistad era tan duradero que cuando Mikumo se volvió la nueva maestra su relación no cambio y aún bromeaban, se molestaban, jugaban y muchas cosas más que sólo ellas conocían—. Siempre quisquillosa a la hora de elegir, aunque esta vez sí que ha escogido bien.

Chikage disfrutaba en silencio los pastelillos de limón, de fresa, de mora y de manjar; también escuchaba atentamente la plática de las chicas y la intervención del hombre. _"No sé si mi hermana tiene buen gusto para los hombres o no _—clavó su mirada en él y vio el aura que se filtraba: oscura con matices dorados; muerte y amor—, _pero él es definitivamente fuerte y pobre de aquel que se haga su enemigo. Todas se han dado cuenta y se sienten atraídas, hasta Shigure que confunde atracción con ganas de pelear"._ Soltó un suspiro; a pesar de su edad tenía una mente madura y algo precoz.

Natsu sonrió. —Entonces, si derroto a Mikumo, ¿puedo llevarme el paquete?

Renka sonrió con complicidad. —Por supuesto, debes vencer a esa treintañera y tendre…

Mikumo torció una sonrisa ante la mención de su edad, y en un parpadeó ya había noqueado a la chica de chongos. La pelinegra mayor permaneció como si nada hubiera sucedido. —Vaya, vaya, quien iba a creer que Renka estaba tan cansada que se dormiría en cualquier momento —añadió y nadie se atrevió a llevarle la contraria. La hermana levantó a la durmiente y se la echó al hombre como si no pesara nada—. Si, bien. En que estábamos…

—En qué te apetecía que hiciéramos un trio con Shigure, hasta que llegará la madrugada. Que les encantaría beber mi leche…

Un segundo después tenía el _kunai _de Shigure contra el cuello, y ella tenía la punta de una espada contra la yugular y otra en la espalda apuntando al corazón.

—Es bueno —musitó con asombro la niña, aunque tenía las mejillas coloradas ante la descripción tan grafica de que lo que él haría con su hermana en la noche marital.

Los ojos negros de la hermana mayor centellearon. _"Es lo mínimo que se esperaría del hombre que se volverá mi marido"._

—Vaya, señorita Shigure, si tanto quiere mi atención no me molestaría concertar una cita en un buen hotel, claro, después de una gran cena y un paseo bajo el manto de las estrellas. Aunque, en estas circunstancias, no es que me queje.

La _kunoichi _estaba ligeramente sorprendida, nunca antes alguien pudo detener su ataque furtivo, y mucho menos devolver el golpe. —Eres bueno, pero no tientes tu suerte.

Mikumo llamó a su compañera y esta apareció nuevamente sentada.

—Mikumo, quiero pelear contra él —en sus ojos brillaba el fuego por querer medir fuerzas—. ¿Cuándo será el duelo?

—En un mes —terció Natsu, y cuando vio la mirada de Mikumo añadió—: Pero contra Mikumo, en medio año. Aunque, si la suerte está de mi lado, será en dos o tres meses.

Shigure asintió entre complacida y molesta, tendría tiempo para preparase y a la vez eran demasiados días. Mikumo chasqueó, ella si estaba molesta. —Es demasiado tiempo, no crees que puedo ayudarte con ese asunto que te quita tiempo.

Natsu lo pensó. —No, es un asunto personal —al ver el desconcierto en las chicas, prosiguió—. Estoy cazando a unos magos; ellos mataron a parte de mi familia, no descansaré hasta que cobre venganza y debe ser con mis propias manos. Pero que les parece un breve calentamiento.

Las dos pelinegras asintieron con una leve sonrisita. La hora del té se convirtió en entrenamiento; Renka era una experta en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, algo que resulto provocador debido a los roces lascivos que se dieron mutuamente; Shigure en armas no parecía tener igual, talvez fuera mejor que Erza; además, la niña era demasiado talentosa para alguien de su edad y fue difícil pelear con ella debido al tamaño. Con Mikumo intercambiaron un par de golpes que hicieron temblar «La Torre» y parte de la ciudad así que no pelearon con todo.

•**·.·´****`·.·•**  
**ღ**  
**•**  
**•**

Malva 10:00 PM

Natsu regresó al hotel unas horas antes de medianoche; se paró frente a la puerta de su habitación y sin abrir se percató que las chicas ya dormían plácidamente. _"No quiero molestarlas_ —se dijo—. _Talvez Jenny todavía este despierta"_. Subió al tercer piso y tocó suavemente; notó que la mirilla se abrió y tuvo que esperar un par de minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió. La rubia estaba somnolienta, con el cabello suelto y usando un camisón rojo, corto y translucido: debajo tenía una ropa interior tan provocadora que para Natsu fue imposible resistirse.

Jenny sonrió internamente cuando Natsu la besó; luego lo rodeó con los brazos mientras suspiraba cuando las hábiles manos toqueteaban su cuerpo hasta apretar vehemente sus nalgas. El beso estaba lleno de ansía y pasión, de deseo y necesidad, de amor y lujuria desenfrenada; un beso posesivo que la llenaba de un sentimiento de pertenencia. Se separaron y luego se volvieron a unir mientras se abrían paso por la habitación; un hilillo de saliva unía sus bocas cuando se volvieron a separar.

—Mm~ empiezan a gustarme tus besos de buenas noches.

—Jen~ la noche es joven. Espero que hayas descansado bien —luego añadió—. Cada vez te veo más hermosa y radiante.

—Conmigo no funcionan los cumplidos —dijo, aunque tenía una sonrisita—. Ni los regalos. —Añadió cuando Natsu depositó una cajita en sus manos, adentro estaba un collar delgado con unas esferas rojas a cada tres eslabones—. ¿Cómo?

—Noté que lo viste en un escaparate —aunque ella apenas si le dedicó unos segundos al collar—. Así que pensé que te gustaría.

—Por supuesto que me gusta, ¿me lo pones?

—Claro.

Ella se corrió el cabello rubio y dejó al descubierto su cuello mientras se sentaba en el taburete y quedaba frente al espejo. Natsu aprovechó la ocasión para darle besos suaves, mientras le colocaba el collar. También le deslizó el camisón e hizo a un lado el sostén; el reflejo en el espejo era sumamente erótico. Natsu le estrujaba las tetas; le estiraba los pezones; le amasaba los orbes de carne y repetía el tratamiento.

—Mm~ ahh~ sí~, sigue así~ nn~ ohh que bueno —ladeó la cabeza—. Bésame~.

Natsu la complació y unieron sus bocas; sus lenguas se encontraron y danzaron alegremente como una pareja de jóvenes enamorados. Ella se retorció entre sus brazos y supo que ya la había llevado al clímax. —Jen~ —le dio una expresión seria—. ¿Arriba o abajo?

Ella sonrió seductoramente y se apoyó contra la pared; agitó el trasero de un lado a otro al mismo tiempo en que con una de sus manos abría su intimidad. —Acaso importa, lo haremos de ambas formas. Pero ahora, quiero que me des duro contra el muro —se relamió los labios cuando vio la virilidad erguida del pelirrosa—. No importa cuántas veces lo vea, siempre me sorprende.

Natsu agarró su virilidad con una mano mientras con la otra tocaba la intimidad de la rubia. —Qué ansiosa estás.

—Mm~

Eres el culpable.

Sonrió con soberbia y cómo no hacerlo si tenía a semejante mujerona ansiosa y deseosa de polla. —Ya no tendrás que esperar más —alineó la punta y disfrutó de la sensación carnosa apretándolo con aprehensión—. OOHH.

Jenny arqueó toda la espalda y dejó que un grito extasiado hablará por ella cuando fue penetrada por completo; el agarró su cadera y comenzó el acto salvaje y pasional. Sus pechos se presionaron contra el muro mientras su interior recibía con alegría la virilidad del dragón. —Ah~ Sí~ Ahí~ Mm~ Nn~ ¡Natsu~! ¡Natsu~! ¡Natsu~!

Natsu la levantó y la llevó frente al espejo. —Mira esa cara pervertida que haces —le susurró mientras la seguía penetrando—. Ves, dime cuanto lo disfrutas.

En el espejo se miraba la expresión más clara de satisfacción: Jenny estaba abierta de piernas mientras su intimidad era apuñalada continuamente; su rostro estaba distorsionado en el placer más puro que podía conocer una mujer con su lengua de fuera y sus ojos casi blancos; y sus pechos se movían al ritmo de los embistes. Ella se vino dos veces antes de que Natsu la fertilizara. —¡Me gusta~! ¡Me encanta~! ¡Tanto~, tanto~, muchísimo! ¡Me encantassss~!

Después de media hora, Jenny ya estaba sudorosa y con las nalgas de un tenue rojo. Respiraba con dificultad y era inevitable que sus pechos no se balancearan con cada suspiro. Mientras dejaba que ella se recuperara, Natsu terminó a bañarse; él estuvo entrenado con las Sirenas y follando con Jenny y sudó bastante.

—Monstruo libidinoso —replicó la mujer al ver la vara de carne de doce pulgadas aún erguida y lista para la acción. Ella se dio la vuelta y quedó con los pechos contra las sabanas mientras abría sus nalgas—. Y, ¿qué harás ahora?

Natsu le mordió la oreja derecha con suavidad. —Ahora, estoy por montar a una yegua indómita, con la esperanza que dentro de poco me dé un par de potros fuertes y saludables.

Ella se rió entre diente. —Para que una yegua dé buenos potros, necesita de un buen semental —su mordacidad dio efecto en el momento en que él le agarró la cintura y la empalaba de una estocada—. ¡Ah~ querido~o!

Natsu arremetió con fuerza, una y otra vez. Saliendo y entrando sin detenerse; tocando la entrada uterina con cada embiste. Haciendo que en cuestión de segundos el rostro coqueto demudara a una expresión erótica y lujuriosa. Se inclinó sobre ella y cambió a un modo más brusco y animal.

—Ah~ Más~ Así Oh~ Sí~ sí~ sí~ Ah~ Ah~.

Jenny tenía las mejillas coloradas mientras su intimidad era azotada. No supo cómo, pero se dio cuenta que su útero comenzó a abrirse lentamente en busca de darle más acceso al hombre. Ella se dio cuenta que en cuestión de minutos tendría un orgasmo fuerte y atroz que dejaría su mente en blanco. Apretó los dientes cuando el glande se coló hasta el fondo y su útero se cerraba para no dejarlo salir, como si lo invitara a permanecer para siempre adentro. —Uguh~ Ahh~ Préñame~ —vocifero al tiempo en que chorro tras chorro llenaron su interior—. Ugh~ Ah~ Ah~ AH~.

La cama chirrió al compás de los gemidos y el intenso choque de carne contra carne; ella buscó los labios del hombre y se fundieron en un beso erótico, las lenguas se enfrascaron en una lucha sin fin. Natsu apretó los grandes melones de la mujer, hasta que sus dedos se hundían en la carne. Arremetió sin control, hasta volver a inundar la sala creadora de vida, su espesa semilla llenó hasta el tope la intimidad de la rubia. Y a pesar de eso, siguieron haciendo el amor.

•**·.·´****`·.·•**  
**ღ**  
**•**  
**•**

Malva 10:00 AM

_**A la mañana siguiente…**_

En la puerta sur de Malva, Mirajane estaba sentada sobre varias maletas, tenía el ceño fruncido. Ultear y Meredy partieron hace media hora en dirección contraria, debían reportarse ante el Maestro Hades, cosa que a Natsu no le hacía ni pizca de gracia y lo que a él no le gustaba, tampoco le gustaba a ella. Compartían el lecho con el mismo hombre y eso las convertía en hermanas, aunque no llevaran la misma sangre y como tal, como hermana mayor, debía protegerlas. Miró a su lado y sonrió tenuemente, Erza estaba de pie con los ojos cerrados pero el oído atento.

Erza le puso a Natsu en bandeja de oro, no al niño que creía que podía comerse al mundo él solito, no, la pelirroja le dio al hombre que podía comerse al mundo él solo. Fuerte, inteligente, astuto, sagaz, manipulador, varonil e incomparable. _"Sí, todo fue gracias a Erza. Aunque yo lo convertí en hombre _—soltó una risita suave al recordar la primera vez que lo hicieron: el lecho lleno de flores y hojas; la torpeza de la inexperiencia; los besos toscos que después se volvieron delicados; el delicioso dolor de volverse mujer; la primera sensación hirviente en su interior cuando él se vino adentro; y mucho más—. _Y él me convirtió en mujer"._ De un salto se puso de pie, y se encaminó a recibirlo.

—Vaya —silbó de asombro—. ¿Usaremos esto para transporte?

Natsu infló el pecho, lleno de orgullo. —Por supuesto, ya me canse de viajar en trenes. Quiero disfrutar de un recorrido lento, además, tengo que ir por Vivi y Lili que están al sur.

—Haciendo un encargo, ¿verdad?

—Sí —se rascó la nuca, en un gesto ambiguo—. Dentro de unos días, te explicaré todo. Mi relación con ellas, y la verdad de mi pasado. —Tomó la mano delicada entre las suyas, la besó con un gesto tierno—. Mirajane, ten un poco más de paciencia, prometo que te diré todo lo que sé y también, lo que no sé.

Mirajane se ruborizó, los gestos afectivos de Natsu eran difíciles de predecir, espontáneos, sencillos, sofisticados, bien pensados, bruscos, suaves, posesivos y un sinfín más. Infló las mejillas. —Hmph. Eso espero.

Natsu la besó. —Te he dado mi palabra, mi corazón y mi vida. Eres la única mujer que tiene poder sobre mí —volvió a besarla. Él renovó la promesa que hicieron hace muchos días, cuando los dos se unieron en cuerpo y alma.

Con esas palabras se dirigieron dentro del carromato, por fuera el vehículo parecía una simple carreta con una carpa blanca y unos fierros para que el viento no la levante. En cambio, por dentro la cosa es muy distinta: espacio suficiente para una mesa pequeña, una estufa, lavamanos, estantes y una cómoda cama.

—Er-chan, hazte cargo del viaje. Sigue hacia el sur, y en algún momento nos encontraremos con Vivi —le entregó las riendas a la pelirroja y ella aceptó su puesto, al frente del carromato—. Ve al trote, no tengo prisa.

—Como desees —respondió ella mientras se inclinaba. Natsu la atajó antes de retirarse y la besó con pasión; cuando se separaron ella ya estaba sonrojada y con la vista nublada.

—Lo que yo deseo es a mi putita pelirroja sirviéndome como sólo ella sabe, pero eso será para más tarde.

Ella gimió indefensa cuando él le apretó las nalgas. —Estoy dispuesta en cualquier momento.

—Lo sé, lo sé. En fin, será más tarde. Ahora, haz lo que te pedí.

—Muy bien.

Natsu entró después de Mirajane.

"_Son impresionantes _—pensó Erza mientras acariciaba el cuello del lobo. La montura estaba formada por tres lobos huargos, mucho más grande que cualquier caballo: el pelaje era grueso y de color negro. El lobo que la pelirroja acariciaba mostró los dientes y movió la cola—. _De seguro que le costaron una fortuna". _Cinco minutos después ya estaban dejando atrás Malva, regalando una estela de polvo por donde pasaban. _"Pensé que quería disfrutar el viaje, algo lento, pero estos lobos tienen las patas fuertes"_. Le fue difícil agarrarlo el truco a los lobos, pero después de unos minutos se acostumbró y cumplió la orden de Natsu.

Mientras tanto, adentro del carromato, Mirajane tenía en su regazo la cabeza de Natsu. Acarició la cabellera rosa, delicadamente, con un amor tan inmenso. Cualquiera que hubiera conocido a Mirajane diría que demostrar tanto amor es imposible, que alguien tan marimacho nunca mostraría un lado femenino, pero eso había cambiado. La mujer besó la frente.

—Dime, ¿Quién es la nueva adquisición de mi amado? ¿Cómo se llama la mujer a la que le daré el derecho de compartir nuestra cama?

Natsu suspiró reconfortado. —Jenny Realight de Blue Pegasus; Mikumo Kushinada, Renka Ma y Shigure Kosaka de Mermeid Heel —se incorporó un poco para poder besarla—. Mirajane, siempre te lo he dicho y no miento, eres la mujer más importante en mi vida. Pídelo y lo cumpliré, no importa que tan descabellado sea tu deseo, yo lo haré realidad. Mi promesa contigo tiene más peso que cualquier otra.

Ella suspiró entre contenta y triste. Sí, Natsu le daba su lugar como su señora y al mismo tiempo le entregaba la vida como si no fuera nada. Ella era mujer, y mujer de Natsu, como tal, comprendía lo que implicaba una relación con él, sin importar si sólo era sexo o algo más. —No creo que lo sepas Natsu, pero cuando tocas a una mujer, sin importar quien fuera o cuál fuese tu intención, ella estará atada a ti —puso un dedo en los labios del hombre, callándolo—. Eres como una enfermedad incurable que sólo la muerte puede solucionar. Y, creo que lo mismo pasa contigo. No sé si es porque eres un Dragón Slayer, pero pienso que eres capaz de amar a muchas y amarlas por igual; ya lo demostraste con Erza, no importó las circunstancias, la volviste tuya y antes de eso, estuviste a punto de morir por ella. ¿Si te niego a cualquiera, cuanto tiempo vivirías?

Los ojos de Natsu no tenían ni un ápice de duda. —No lo sé Mira, pero de algo estoy seguro, quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo, sin importar cuanto dure.

Ella se acostó sobre la cama, y extendió los brazos. —Ya que es así, entonces usaré el poder que me has dado: Te quiero vivo, te quiero como no lo hará nadie más, te quiero dar hijos, quiero que formemos una familia, pero sobre todo lo demás, quiero que seas feliz.

La devoción de Mirajane reconfortó el corazón sombrío de Natsu haciéndolo sonreír. Aceptó la oferta. —Tenlo por seguro Mira, nuestros hijos serán conocidos como Dragones Demonio —se quitó la ropa, mientras ella lo admiraba.

—O Demonios Dragón —sonrió, tocó los abdominales del hombre dejando que sus uñas dejaran finas marcas por el cuerpo tonificado de su marido.

—Claro, suena bien —una sonrisa orgullosa se apoderó de su rostro—. Serán los más fuertes. Nadie podrá detenerlos, a menos que sea yo.

La colmó de besos: mejillas, orejas, mentón y labios, cuello, clavícula y pechos. Ella gimió, como tantas veces que él la tocaba, un simple beso la volvía loca. Ella se unió al cortejo amoroso, dejando que sus labios pronunciaran palabras atrayentes, palabras que lo encendían más de la cuenta. Sus uñas marcaban todo lo que podía y borraban todo rastro de cualquier mujer, aunque había dicho que lo compartiría no significaba que eso no la molestara.

—Así que una enfermedad mortal, ¿eh? —Tenía el glande presionando contra los labios externos, rozando toda la feminidad de su mujer.

—Sí —sonrió coquetamente—. Por eso necesito mi dosis de _Natsu_, que tu gran jeringa la inyecte en lo profundo de mi ser, eso es lo recomendado por muchas.

La mujer arqueó la espalda cuando Natsu entró, otra vez, en su vientre; y así sería por mucho tiempo más. Sus piernas se aferraron en torno a la cadera del hombre, incitándolo y asegurándose de que nada se desperdiciara.

Mientras la pareja hacia el amor, Erza a lo lejos divisó una figura, a medida que se acercaba se dio cuenta de quién era. Cabello negro, traje de sirvienta, expresión imperturbable y sumamente bella. _"Lilianne _—pudo percibir el estremecimiento de los lobos cuando ella los vio, después les dio la espalda y se mantuvo a un paso veloz mientras Erza la seguía—. _Esa mujer es indescifrable, conoce a Natsu desde antes que se uniera al gremio y es igual de fuerte que él"_.

Medio abrió la carpa, para informar y… prefirió aminorar la marcha. _"Qué envidia _—pensó—. _Yo aquí atenazándome del frío y ella recibiendo todo su calor"_.

Unos minutos después los lobos se detuvieron, lentamente, hasta que los ejes del carromato se pararon por completo.

—¿Mi Amo y Señor? —inquirió la sirvienta con una expresión muda. Los lobos mostraron los dientes, pero con una simple mirada (talvez de duda) metieron el rabo entre las patas y agacharon la cabeza en señal de sumisión.

"_Vaya panda de perros cobardes, aunque quien los culparía. Ella es más peligrosa que una manada de lobos salvajes"_

—En los brazos de Mirajane.

—Entiendo —pronunció con una voz monótona, carente de sentimientos. Se quedó viéndola fijamente, y con voz queda murmuró—: Caderas anchas, pechos grandes, piernas esbeltas, aura mágica aceptable. Sí, es perfecta para darle hijos fuertes a mi Amo y Señor.

Alegremente para Erza, Natsu salió algunos minutos después de que el transporte se detuviera. Y para su sorpresa, por primera vez pudo ver que la expresión de la pelinegra se transformaba de una fría a una cálida, con una sonrisa hermosa y unos ojos que brillaban férreamente. La mujer clavó una rodilla al suelo, mientras bajaba la cabeza en una expresión de sometimiento absoluto.

—Mi Amo y Señor, Allister Dorian Driver, su sirvienta ha cumplido con su misión. Una de las Youtou fue localizada con éxito, además, Vivianne monta guardia. Si es tan amable, por favor, seguidme.

Natsu se mostró ligeramente desubicado al ver, nuevamente, de rodillas a Lilianne; _"Tendré que arreglar esto más tarde"_. —Esperaremos a que Mirajane salga, después iré. Y haz el favor de ponerte de pie.

—Como usted ordene.

Minutos después ya estaban abriéndose paso en un bosque oscuro. Afuera todavía estaba el sol en el firmamento, pero en este lugar no entraba ningún rayo de luz, era como si el mismísimo bosque no quisiera mostrar el terror que guardaba dentro. Lilianne guiaba la expedición; Natsu llevaba de la mano a Mirajane, siempre advirtiéndole donde sobresalían las raíces y las ramas bajas. Y a Erza la dejó cuidando el carromato.

—Demasiado oscuro —musitó Mirajane, a pesar de lo tétrico de la situación, la mano de Natsu le transmitía tanta seguridad que ella podía seguir caminando en la oscuridad por mucho tiempo más. Y a medida que avanzaban, la oscuridad se volvió insondable.

—Ya llegamos.

Por un momento pensó que se había perdido, pero la voz de Natsu la sacó de su ensoñación y se dio cuenta que a menos de cuatro palmos estaban varias antorchas, a medida que sus ojos se volvían a acostumbrar a la luz pudo notar que no eran antorchas. Sí, emitían luz pero no calor. Además, en el centro iluminado estaban varios montículos rodeando una cúpula de oscuridad.

—Mi Amo y Señor —Vivianne tenía una rodilla en el suelo y la cabeza gacha, en su voz se notaba el respeto y el cariño por el pelirrosa.

"_Tsk. Otra"_. —Io, Vivi. ¿Qué tal van las cosas por aquí?... Ponte de pie.

—Como usted ordene…

Mientras la pelirrosa explicaba algunas cosas, Mirajane se acercó al centro y pudo apreciar mejor la escena. Percibió que los encapuchados ya no irradiaban vida y que sólo eran estatuas adorando la oscuridad; mientras que del centro unas cadenas negras giraban y giraban hasta formar un domo pequeño para contener fuera lo que fuese que estuviera adentro. Avanzó al ver que en la oscuridad aparecían rostros expresando un sufrimiento atroz, las apariciones eran tan rápidas que no pudo contar cuantas eran.

Antes de que su mano alcance a rozar la superficie, Natsu la abrazó desde atrás. El temor y fascinación por la muerte, así como apareció, desapareció. —Mira, no debes ir. No podrás resistir y no quiero que te hagas daño. Eres importante.

—¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Y por qué me siento atraída?

—Es la manifestación del poder de una de mis espadas, y te atrae porque irradias vida. Todo es debido a que la despertaron de la manera incorrecta, mira esos montículos, esos fueron los magos que la despertaron y sus vidas fueron consumidas con tal de alimentarla. Además, Vivi la está conteniendo para que no siga produciendo más bestias. Amor, quiero que permanezcas aquí mientras entró. Tranquila, no me pasara nada.

Después de cerciorar que la albina estaba bien; Natsu le pidió (aunque ella tomara todo como una orden) a la pelirrosa que abriera un espacio. Ella era la que controlaba las cadenas, con el único propósito de que nada más saliera. Sin el menor atisbo de duda, Natsu se dejó engullir por la muerte. Al primer paso ya estaba rodeado de almas en pena, él las miró con desinterés y siguió su camino. Caminó y caminó y siguió caminando hasta que perdió la noción del tiempo. _"Sin duda alguna, se trata de Hyakki Yagyö_ —finalmente hundió la mano y agarró la oscuridad hasta que esta tomo forma, toda la maldad se comenzó a comprimir, y en su mano ya estaba una _katana _de hoja negra, mango negro y funda negra— _el poder de un ejército_".

"_La espada que le di a mi hermano _—recuerdos de él y Nelliem lo invadieron, sonriendo, entrenando, jugando, corriendo por el castillo imperial, escondiéndose por largas horas, leyendo libros antiquísimos—. _Sólo hay una forma de haberla obtenido…_" la espada maldita fue almacenada en su sombra, sombra cortesía de Igneel.

La Youtou: Hyakki Yagiö **[**Espada de la Calamidad: Gran desfile de los cien demonios**] **era propiedad de Eliazar Nelliem Driver, hermano gemelo de Allister Dorian Driver. Esta espada, así como todas las demás, es inofensiva sino ha sido activada, convocada o despertada. Oración Seis se la entregó a Eisenwald, y después de muchos esfuerzos y las vidas de muchos lacayos, la despertaron. La habilidad especial consiste en producir grandes cantidades de cien razas distintas. El sacrificio fue bien recompensando ya que generaron el ejército que azotó a Malva, aunque solo fueron capaces de convocar ogros, goblins, hombres cocodrilo, hombres oso, hobgoblins, gorros rojos y escorpiones gigantes. ¡Aún faltaron noventa y tres razas!

Tiempo después, en un silencio completo, regresaron al carromato. Ya no era el mismo bosque, ya no estaba dominado por la oscuridad, algunos rayos del ocaso se abrían paso y arrancaban destellos hermosos de las hojas rojas. Otoño. El viento silbaba, y dentro de algunos días, los animales volverían a cantar entre tantas ramas.

Mirajane no pronunció palabra alguna. _"Dentro de unos días"_ le había prometido Natsu, y aunque el tiempo no era especifico, esperaría. El trayecto a Fairy Tail fue de lo más tranquilo, cabe decir que Natsu estuvo todo el tiempo con Mirajane. Compartieron tiempo de pareja, no todo era _hacer el amor _para ellos.

•**·.·´****`·.·•**  
**ღ**  
**•**  
**•**

Fairy Tail 09:30 AM

Natsu se agachó y extendió los brazos, segundos después abrazó a Minerva y a Happy. Giraron un par de veces, bajó la atenta mirada del gremio. Ahí, en las puertas grandes de madera estaban casi todos: algunos tenían vendas, huesos rotos y moretones pero nada fatal. Con un vistazo determinó que nadie de los que habían ido estaba ausente. Pero no más enfocó su mirada en Lissana y Levy, lo demás dejo de importarle. _"Esplendorosas"_ pensó. Lissana llevaba un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, con un escote ligero, y un sombrero veraniego. En cambio, Levy lucía una falda naranja, atada con un cinturón negro y dorado, blusa blanca con bolitas negras, algunas pulseras, y una diadema con una margarita al lado izquierdo.

—Buen trabajo —felicitó a Levy, mientras mantenía en su nuca a Minerva y Happy sobre la niña. Se inclinó levemente y la mujer se puso de puntillas para besarlo. Todos los demás alternaron la mirada entre la sonriente Mirajane y el beso cálido, estaban con la boca abierta de la impresión, sin saber si iba a correr sangre o algo mejor. No faltó alguien que maldijera a los dioses y envidiara el éxito de Natsu con las mujeres.

Después de Levy siguió Lissana, ya para ese momento más de alguno lloraba sangre mientras otros silbaban de asombro.

—Ajem —Makarov interrumpió la escena que amenazaba con volverse rosa—. Mocoso, bienvenido seas. Antes de que se pongan cariñosos, ¿Por qué no entramos y comemos algo, mientras explicas lo que sucedió?

—Eres aburrido, abuelo —tomó de la mano a Levy y avanzó tranquilamente. Ya adentro, el antiguo maestro dio algunas órdenes y en muy poco tiempo estaban cuatro mesas dispuestas con sendos platos deliciosos. Las jarras espumeantes empezaron a desfilar por las mesas y cuando ya casi todos tenían una, gritaron a viva voz mientras alzaban las jarras.

—¡VIVA FAIRY TAIL! ¡VIVA EL CUARTO! ¡VIVA LA FAMILIA!

La algarabía dio inicio, y no se hizo esperar el relato de los que combatieron en Hargeon contra las huestes de Eisenwald. Cada quien se expresaba de manera vivida de la forma en que pelearon, en más de alguna ocasión salía a relucir la destreza de Levy, cosa que hizo sonrojar a la peliceleste. (Aunque por debajo de la mesa, y sin que nadie lo notara, su muslo derecho estaba siendo acariciado por Natsu).

Después, Mirajane se hizo cargo de que todos supieran la grandeza de su marido. Ella contó la batalla en Malva tal cual y como sucedió, sin olvidar ni un detalle y sin exageración alguna. Todos escucharon atentamente y quedaron sorprendidos, aunque algunos no creyeron todo lo que Mirajane pronunció. El resto de la tarde transcurrió en un ambiente festivo, donde empezaron la típicas peleas de borrachos y competencias bobas. Bajo la atenta mirada de los pocos que aún seguían conscientes, Natsu se llevó a Levy hasta la enfermería. Y Mirajane se encargó de que no hubiera miradas indiscretas.

El último miembro del gremio se retiró casi a medianoche, ya para ese momento Natsu, Minerva, Mirajane, Lissana y Happy estaban en la casa Strauss descansando o haciéndolo. Levy en cambió dormía plácidamente en los brazos de un clon estando aún en la enfermería. Horas después, dicho clon se hizo cargo de la limpieza y reparación del lugar. Cosa sumamente fácil al emplear Arca del Tiempo para restaurar todo a la normalidad.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

**[**Hola, nuevamente el autor entra a molestar. Aquí debería ir un _sexytime _intenso, pero, si, sí, lo sé, se me está haciendo costumbre… en fin, como no quería hacer la lectura muy larga y aburrida lo puse como el segundo capítulo de Las doncellas de un Rey. ¡Enserio! El capítulo tiene más de 18k palabras y tanto lemon lo llevaría por las 30k palabras, así que esperen en mi historia alterna llena de sex~o**]**

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Magnolia 07: 25 PM

Dos días después de haber regresado de Malva, en la residencia Strauss estaban los Dragneel, exceptuando a Ultear y Meredy.

Natsu espero a que todos terminaran a cenar, para convocar la reunión y terminar de una vez por todas con algunas mentiras. Se había tardado más de la cuenta por esperar a Cana, pero eso sólo era una excusa, su demora se debía al temor de ser repudiado. Después de todo, asesinó a tantas personas sin discriminar edad o sexo, y aunque estuvo preso por varios siglos aún no ha pagado por sus pecados. _"No, no es momento de andar pensando en eso _—suspiró cansado mientras esperaba a que todas se reunieran—. _¿Qué digo? ¿Cómo empiezo? ¿Desde el principio o el final? ¿Les digo lo de las incontables muertes que cause? ¿Me odiaran o me seguirán amando?"_.

Un par de destellos dorados sucedieron mientras él seguía meditando. Vivianne se situó a la derecha, mientras Lilianne tomaba el lado izquierdo. Finalmente Lissana tomó asiento al lado de Cana; quedando todas al frente de Natsu.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Mirajane, con un gesto neutro, aunque por dentro estaba feliz de que ese _«__te explicare dentro de unos días__»_ por fin había llegado. Ella estaba en medio, a su derecha están Lissana y luego Levy, mientras a su izquierda se mantiene Cana y por ultimo Erza. Todas ocupaban un sofá semicircular de cuero negro, sofá que en ocasiones es empleado como asidero por cualquiera de las chicas cuando hacen el amor.

—Maa~ yo quiero algo de amor —se quejó Cana. Ella regresó hace algunas horas de Blue Rose con todo el botín de Eisenwald y según ella, todavía no había recibido la recompensa adecuada para tan ardua labor. Cierto, Natsu había dicho que renunciaba a los tesoros y los entregaría a los E. Fiore, pero no había dicho cuándo, ni donde, ni que iba a entregar—. ¿Y qué pasa con esta atmosfera lúgubre?

—Natsu tiene algo importante que decirnos —terció Lissana, antes de que Mirajane regañara a su nueva hermana—. ¿Esperaremos a Ultear y Meredy?

Natsu negó. _"El tiempo que he compartido con ellas no es nada si lo comparo con ustedes. Además, aún están bajo el poder de Grimorie y no quiero arriesgarme _—su desconfianza está fundamentada en la traición que recibió de su primer gran amor—. _Pero, es mejor no decir ciertas cosas"_ pensó. —Coincidir con ellas es difícil, y ya no quiero darle más vueltas al asunto. Cuando las vea, les diré lo mismo que a ustedes. Así que, por el momento escuchen, no importa cuán inverosímil suene. Lo que estoy por decirles es verdad.

La seriedad de Natsu provoco que Happy dejara de revoletear y reposara en el regazo de Lissana. Incluso, la somnolienta Minerva despertó por completo y se acomodó en el regazo de Mirajane. Cana dio un largo trago antes de prestar atención, aunque en su mirada se notaba el deseo que tenía. Levy, por su parte, cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y se enfocó en él. Erza igual, hizo a un lado la novela erótica y se limpió la sangre de la nariz, en su mirada se notaba que tenía nuevas ideas para poner en práctica.

Natsu se rascó la cabellera, y después de un largo suspiro, se puso de pie. Recorrió a zancadas la estancia y se volvió a sentar, nuevamente se rascó la cabellera y antes de que ellas se impacientaran más, por fin inició su relato —Bien. Esto no lo recuerdo perfectamente, hay partes que aún están borrosas, así que Vivi y Lili, cuando crean conveniente, intervendrán.

Las dos mujeres asintieron.

—Enton…

—¿Y si mejor me lo cuentas en la cama, con tu cuerpo sobre el mío? Apuesto, que todas preferiríamos eso.

Natsu negó. —Dios sabe cuánto me agrada la idea, pero no. Cuando lo hacemos, ustedes se olvidan de quienes son. —Ante la verdad no les quedó de otra más que sonrojarse y asentir disimuladamente—. Ni modo —terció antes de que alguien más lo interrumpiera—. Hace más de mil años el mundo estaba dividido en tres grandes facciones. El Imperio Kou liderado por los Ren, el Imperio Elfico comandado por los Tiff y el Imperio Driver dominado por los Driver. Este último, ocupó todo este continente y parte de Arakitashia. Bajo la alianza de los tres imperios, todo fue paz, prosperidad y tranquilidad para el mundo…

—No —interrumpió Levy—. En lo que leí se habla sobre un mal que se cernió sobre el mundo y me atrevo a decir, que ese mal destruyó gran parte de estas tierras.

—Cierto, muy cierto. Pero la humanidad de ese entonces no dista mucho de la de ahora; la paz nunca es absoluta ni duradera, en esos tiempos, muy de vez en cuando, sucedían revueltas de los reinos vasallos, revueltas incitadas por personas con ansias de poder. En fin, yo nací en esa época de paz —con la mano evitó interrupciones—. Sí, nací hace más de mil años. Yo fui Allister Dorian Driver último regente del Imperio Driver.

Aunque su tiempo como tal fue breve, bien dicen que tarde o temprano todo se paga. Se tomó un vaso de agua mientras dejaba que las mujeres asimilaran la noticia, incluso Cana dejó la botella a un lado y miró a las demás en busca de una confirmación.

—Todo lo que dice Natsu-sama es verdad —confirmaron a coro las sirvientas—. Él es el último con vida de la dinastía Driver.

Natsu las miró fijamente y ellas le devolvieron la mirada. Todas tenían diferentes expresiones, desde la incredulidad (Lissana), asombro (Happy y Minerva), interés (Levy), deseo (Erza y Cana) y la expresión de Mirajane mostraba preocupación. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y el oído atento, como si escuchara las dudas del corazón de Natsu. _"Sin duda alguna es la mujer perfecta. Pero aún no he dicho lo peor. ¿Me seguirá amando?"_

—¿Emperador? —Los ojos azules de Lissana tenían un tinte de escepticismo—. ¿Y tu nombre, el de Natsu Dragneel?

—Bueno, eso es parte de mi historia. Ya lo contaré más adelante.

—Entonces, oí bien. ¿Verdad? Estás diciendo que eres más viejo que el abuelo… Aunque te conservas bien para ser tan viejo. Y que fuiste emperador de no-se-que-reino.

—Un abuelo sexy, ¿eh? —Natsu sonrió por la referencia de Cana—. Y fue el Imperio Driver.

Los ojos de Levy brillaron expectantes, para nadie era secreto que ella valoraba el conocimiento nuevo sobre cualquier cosa. Y tener a un sabio milenario como amante era algo que no desaprovecharía. —¿Cuál es la magia que permite vivir tanto? ¿Cuán poderosa era la magia de ese tiempo? ¡Espera, espera, espera! ¿Fuiste Emperador, entonces como administrabas el Imperio? ¿La arquitectura? ¿El comercio? ¿Cómo era todo eso hace mil años?

—Maa, maa. Cálmate Levy, ya habrá tiempo para eso —Lissana impidió que Levy se pusiera de pie y la peliazul con un puchero volvió a tomar asiento.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, Natsu se acabó el vaso de agua que Vivianne tan naturalmente le ofreció. El traje de sirvienta no era sólo un adorno, ella se fijaba en cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con _Su Amo y Señor _y haría todo lo imposible con tal de mantenerlo satisfecho. Como si no fuera gran cosa, sirvió postres y té para las damas, dulces para la niña, pescado para el gato y volvió a llenar el vaso del pelirrosa; todo sin que se viera extraña o fuera de lugar.

—Aún falta, ¿verdad?

Natsu suspiró por enésima vez. —Si Mira, aún hace falta mucho. Bien, prosigo. Sí, nací hace mil años y como tal tuve familia. Mi padre fue el emperador, Gid Lucione Driver, numero doscientos catorce y mi madre, Sephie Michaela Driver, fue la emperatriz numero doscientos setenta y ocho. Tuve catorce hermanas menores y seis hermanas mayores; varones solamente fuimos mi gemelo, Eliazar Neliem Driver, y yo —un sabor amargo inundó su boca al recordar el rostro ensangrentado de su hermano, rápidamente apartó ese recuerdo y siguió—. Como nacimos con sangre imperial tuvimos una vida llena de lujos y nunca nos faltó nada, si queríamos algo sólo lo pedíamos.

Natsu hizo otra pausa, permitiendo que las chicas comprendieran la magnitud de su procedencia y que asimilaran todo lo que estaba diciendo. Con la vista comprendió que ninguna de ellas lo repudiaba, le temía o lo consideraba una amenaza. La expresión de Minerva le sacó una sonrisa, era como si dijera: «Waa~ mi papi es un emperador, entonces yo soy una princesa». Happy, en cambio, babeaba imaginándose un imperio lleno de muchos peces. Pero, la mujer que más le preocupaba mantenía una mirada insondable; sus ojos azul eran tan profundos como un océano y no podía ver a través de ellos.

Retomó el relato y les contó desde donde podía recordar: su infancia como Allister Dorian Driver; las personalidades y nombres de sus hermanas; cómo fueron sus padres, la hermosa y comprensiva Sephie y el estricto y divertido Gid; las tediosas clases de ciencia, de astronomía, de algebra que en lo personal prefería cambiar por las de magia, alquimia y armas; los días lluviosos, los calurosos, los ventosos; los entrenamientos con Nelliem, con Gid, ocasionalmente contra alguna de sus hermanas; los fantásticos vuelos a lomos de grifos… en fin, les habló de una vida distante y llena de maravillas, algo fantasioso y que ahora se consideraba un mito.

Durante toda la conversación, las mujeres preguntaron abiertamente cosas sobre su vida anterior. Natsu pudo notar que ellas tenían sentimientos encontrados, tristeza y felicidad. Por un lado, estaban tristes ya que frente a ellas estaba un Natsu que a la vez no era el Natsu que ellas habían conocido, él vivió otra vida y compartió muchas _primeras_ _veces_ con otras mujeres que no fueron ellas. Y a la vez felices por tenerlo; por poder encontrarse con él.

"_Que no daría por ser capaz de leer lo que piensan _—negó— _pero eso sólo puede traer problemas en el futuro". _—En conclusión, desde el día que nací, al igual que mis hermanas, fui educado para gobernar, hecho para superar a cualquiera e incluso a los de mi sangre. Sin miedo a nada… Como tal, desarrolle una personalidad torcida e inhumana. Engreído y soberbio. A mis ojos todos los que no pertenecían a la realeza eran simples hormigas y los demás, eran obstáculos a superar.

Para ese momento, Happy ya estaba rendido y hecho una bola azul en el regazo de Lissana; en cambio Minerva daba bostezos largos y profundos, en ocasiones se frotaba los ojos para espantar el sueño, pero al final también sucumbió y usaba los pechos de Mirajane como una almohada. Por lo demás, las mujeres aún se mostraban atentas y ocasionalmente soltaban lindos bostezos.

—Es mejor que vayamos a dormir, aún hace falta mucho que responder. ¿Por qué he vivido por más de mil años? ¿Por qué fui el último Emperador? ¿Por qué me llamo Natsu Dragneel? ¿Por qué hasta ahora estoy hablando? Y aún hay muchas más que surgirán —Faltaban las más escabrosas, esas que podían causar repudio y asco. Y la posibilidad de perderlas le dio miedo, antes de darse cuenta la lengua se le fue de más—. ¿Pero, me seguirán amando?

—Si —respondieron al unísono sin pensarlo un segundo, ni siquiera se sintieron ofendidas de que Natsu dudara del amor que le profesaban. Ni la inseguridad en las palabras de Natsu. La respuesta salió tan natural como si se tratara de respirar.

Una amplia sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro. Todo temor fue borrado con una sola palabra pronunciada por siete voces diferentes. Mirajane lo puso de pie y lo besó. —Tonto —le dijo—. No subestimes el amor de una mujer.

—No es justo —se quejó Cana—. Es mi turno de ser premiada, después de todo hice un buen trabajo trasladando todo lo que obtuviste destruyendo a Eisenwald.

—Si hablamos de méritos, entonces nosotras siempre seriamos las primeras de la lista —objetó Virgo con su voz pasiva—. ¿Verdad, Natsu-sama?

Natsu se rascó la mejilla mientras se quedaba sin salida. La noche aún era joven y eso significaba que ellas tenían tiempo suficiente para demostrarle cuanto lo amaban. Las hermanas Strauss dejaron en otra habitación a Minerva y Happy y así evitaron futuros traumas; cuando regresaron a la sala, miraron a Natsu nuevamente sentado en el sofá plenamente ocupado: la mano derecha estaba debajo de la falda de Virgo, mientras ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y un tenue rubor en las mejillas; la mano izquierda estaba debajo de la falda de Libra; el cuello lo tenía hacia atrás para poder besar a Levy; y Erza y Cana estaban dándole una felación.

—Mira-nee, al ritmo que vamos, ya no quedara espacio para nosotras.

Mirajane sonrió de lado. —Ja. ¿Es que ellas no saben que las anfitrionas se sirven primero?

•**·.·´****`·.·•**  
**ღ**  
**•**  
**•**

01:30 AM

Esa noche, Natsu miraba el techo oscuro de la habitación; estaba sentado en el piso mientras era acompañado por Virgo y Libra. Ambas mujeres tenían la cabeza apoyada en los hombros de Natsu. En otro lado de la habitación, Mirajane y Lissana Strauss dormían profundamente rodeando a un clon, al igual que Cana, Erza y Levy.

—En algún sitio habitaba un sueño pequeño, nadie supo quién lo había soñado —la dulce voz de Virgo rompió el silencio—. Era realmente pequeño; el sueño pequeño pensó y pensó, hasta que un día tuvo una idea.

—Puedo hacer que todos permanezcan dentro de mí y ellos construirán mi mundo —Libra se unió a la pelirrosa—. La primera Alicia era de gran espíritu y con su espada un día al fin llegó a otro confín.

Los ojos de Natsu se tornaron carmesíes y dejó escapar un suspiro aletargado.

—Derramando sangre ajena sin ninguna inquietud consiguió crear un río rojo carmesí.

—Pero esta Alicia, tal como a un criminal, fue encerrada en la oscuridad de un bosque sin piedad. Los caminos de ese boque sinfín eran un misterio que nadie pudo descubrir.

Natsu derramó dos gruesas lágrimas. —La canción maldita de las cuatro Alicias y White Rabbit.

—Natsu-sama, desea que paremos.

—No, sigan, la canción es de mi gusto. Los primeros versos son de White Rabbit y los segundos versos son míos; los que siguen son de Zeref y los demás no se de quien son.

—Tampoco nosotras sabemos quiénes son las otras Alicias, el dios In se ha hecho cargo de mantenerlos como secretos bien guardados.

Las mujeres volvieron a cantar el resto de la melodía mientras Natsu recordaba viejos tiempos. Tiempos que compartió con la hermosa Eralissë Fariel Tiff su White Rabbit. La rubia pechugona que estaba destinada a ser su primera esposa, aunque eso ya cambió. _"Dentro de poco le pediré matrimonio a Mira"_ pensó.

A la mañana siguiente creó varios clones; uno para que se encargará del entrenamiento de Minerva, otro que gestionará las actividades y papeleo acumulado del gremio; uno más para entretener a Cana mientras él, el original, se hacía cargo de las remodelaciones de Oberon's Forest para que quedará a su gusto. Ya por la tarde, casi cuando el sol se ocultaba, se volvían a reunir en la sala para seguir hablando del pasado de Natsu.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_**Al siguiente día…**_

A pesar del otoño, el día era cálido y tranquilo. Perfecto para una expedición en el bosque tranquilo de Magnolia.

—¡Waa~! —exclamó Minerva antes de salir en persecución de un conejo blanco; la niña tenía pantalones negros, zapatos deportivos y blusa holgada, un atuendo perfecto para aventurarse en el bosque. Happy extendió las alas y siguió a la niña. Todos caminaban a través del bosque de Magnolia. Ese día Natsu preparó el desayuno, y después de un rapidin con Lissana emprendieron la marcha hasta Oberon´s Forest, aunque para ellas sería una sorpresa.

—¿No se perderá? —Levy estaba agarrada de la mano izquierda del hombre; la mujer lucía un vestido naranja tan pequeño que cuando se agachaba se le podía ver las bragas negras. Un bolso blanco con algunos libros y sus gafas adentro; un listón rojo en su melena azul y zapatillas cómodas completaban su atuendo.

Natsu negó. Hoy llevaba una playera roja pegada al cuerpo, pantalones holgados color azul, sandalias; la cadena roja en el cuello y el blasón del gremio en la espalda. —No te preocupes Levy. Ellos están en mi bosque y nada les pasará.

Mirajane siempre estaba a su derecha, y hoy no era la excepción, ese lugar le correspondía por derecho. Como siempre, ella estaba hermosa y radiante con su vestido campestre de color rojo, zapatos de tacón ancho y sombrero a juego. Quien la viera no se lo creería, después de todo, hace no mucho tiempo ella y la palabra femenina no combinaban; su estilo de doncella indomable, buscapleitos y salvaje ahora era cosa del pasado. Bien dicen, que cuando una mujer está enamorada cambia de gran manera. ¡Y vaya cambio el de Mirajane! —Tu bosque —en su voz no había duda, cualquier cosa que dijera Natsu, por muy disparatada que fuera, resultaba ser verdad—. Creo que tengo una idea de adónde vamos.

—¿A sí?

—Ajá.

A un par de metros detrás de ellos iba Erza. Hoy estaba distinta, no sólo eran sus ropas sino que también su comportamiento. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y su andar era algo errático; y a cada tres pasos soltaba un gemido. Esa mañana, antes de que siquiera desayunaran, Natsu la llevó hasta otro cuarto de la casa Strauss. Recordó las palabras del hombre y el tono condescendiente que empleó: «Me entregaste tu vida, tu cuerpo y alma. Eres mía y como tal, debes cumplir todas mis órdenes». Ella asintió. Él la arrinconó contra la pared y la besó con fiereza; le acarició los pechos sin delicadeza, y a pesar de la brusquedad, ella gimió dulcemente.

«Sí, soy tuya y haré lo que me pidas».

«Perfecto, entonces haz lo que te diga Vivi».

Y ahora tenía un traje de sirvienta, con el vestido azul hasta medio muslo, casi como minifalda; delantal blanco con la leyenda 'De Natsu' escrita a fuego; escote pronunciado; medias negras hasta el muslo; _katyusha _blanca y de guirnaldas; zapatos de tacón alto; todo el conjunto la hacía lucir sumamente erótica y sensual. En el interior, y lejos de la vista de cualquiera, su ropa interior es erótica, tan erótica que «Siempre estarás disponible para cuando Natsu-sama te quiera impregnar» idea que no le desagradaba del todo. _"Así seré la primera en darle hijos"_ pensó con satisfacción.

Finalmente, la marcha la cerraban Cana y Lissana. Lissana llevaba de la mano a una somnolienta Cana, quien la noche anterior fue la única que recibió el cariño del pelirrosa. La albina tenía un vestido blanco, contrario al de su hermana, con un cinturón negro; zapatillas cómodas, y un sombrero veraniego. —Vamos, vamos. Que nos están dejando atrás.

—Déjame descansar un rato —se quejó la morocha. Hoy usaba calzas del color de un jaguar, y un bikini a juego. Su cabello negro se mecía libre al ritmo de su paso—. Preferiblemente en los brazos de mi hombre.

Cabe destacar que todas las mujeres, sin excepción alguna, lucían exquisitas alhajas: collares, pulseras, cadenas, pendientes, anillos, brazaletes; con incrustaciones de amatistas, rubíes, zafiros, madreperla, diamante negro. Todo parte de los tesoros imperiales. Después de charlas banales y coqueteos con Levy y Mira; el grupo llegó hasta la zona más espesa y oscura del bosque: su corazón. Ahí el follaje de cada árbol es tan espeso que hace casi imposible que la luz solar alumbre como es debido.

Antes de que se adentraran más, Minerva regresó con el conejo en los brazos. Estaba sucia y con arañazos en los brazos y algún rasguño en la cara, las rodillas las tenía lodosas pero su sonrisa era hermosa: una sonrisa de felicidad, no hay expresión más clara del buen cambio que dio Natsu a la vida de Minerva. Happy flotó hasta posarse en la cabeza del pelirrosa. La niña lo siguió sin miedo alguno.

La caminata se hizo extensa pero segura gracias a la luz que emanaba del puño alzado de Natsu. Finalmente, llegaron hasta un claro bien iluminado, con pasto verde y rodeado por árboles centinelas; en el centro se alzaba un árbol grueso y alto, con un vistazo se puede decir que el árbol esta chamuscado hasta la medula y que con cualquier soplo la ceniza volaría, pero eso no sucedería.

—Bien, esta es la sorpresa —anunció Natsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Las mujeres lo miraron con escepticismo ya que no había nada sorprendente en un árbol quemado.

Levy sopesó las palabras del hombre y recordó otras palabras que él le había dicho cuando eran niños. «Levy, este bosque será mío y aquí construiré mi casa». Claro que cumplió su palabra, sólo que la casa se hizo ceniza hace algunos meses… —Aquí estaba tu casa, justo en ese árbol… Y el bosque se ha recuperado por completo en muy poco tiempo, algo extraño a menos que hayas intervenido. Volviste a construir tu casa en este lugar, pero oculta.

Natsu la besó mientras giraban un par de veces, haciéndola sonreír. —Sí Levy, esa es la respuesta correcta. Pero déjame corregirte un error circunstancial: Ya no es _mi casa _ahora es _nuestra casa _—les sonrió cómo sólo él sabía hacerlo y ellas comprendieron que se refería a todas.

—¿Por qué oculta y en un lugar tan sombrío?

La mirada de Natsu se ensombreció. —Porque no quiero que vuelva a suceder lo mismo que hace mil años, Y las demás razones están en mi pasado. Vamos, adentro les terminaré a contar mi historia —Natsu apoyó la mano el centro del árbol y después se retiró, dejando que las mujeres presenciaran el espectáculo, breve pero mágico: desde la base surgieron líneas blancas, dividiéndose en varias direcciones, girando y volviéndose a encontrar hasta formar una puerta negra con flores blancas.

—Waaoo~ —la niña expresó su sorpresa de una forma tan infantil que enterneció a Natsu, además también sonrió para sí mismo al ver las expresiones de perplejidad y asombro en cada mujer.

—Vamos, que esto sólo ha comenzado —las chicas lo siguieron y segundos después se encontraron con algo totalmente distinto.

Cuando Lucius terminó la obra de construcción, el lugar alrededor de la mansión era yermo y sin vida. Pero ahora, gracias a las remodelaciones que hizo Natsu a través de Class Myrddin se puede apreciar un cambio radical: un claro primaveral de un aproximado de tres kilómetros cuadrados; rodeado por una arboleda espesa y tupida de pinos, cipreses, abedules, manzanos, naranjos, ceibas y varios más; y un camino blanco que serpentea hasta las cuatro edificaciones que superaran en tamaño a Fairy Hills.

Natsu se adelantó unos pasos y giró sobre los talones para encararlas. —Bienvenidas a Oberon's Forest; que desde ahora será la casa de los Dragneel.

Las fuegos pirotécnicos volaron y estallaron llenando el cielo de destellos rojos, azules, amarillos y verdes, aunque por ser de día no se vieron tan magníficas como él había planeado. —Oohh~ —Vivi y Lili aplaudieron al unísono, haciendo un pachi, pachi, pachi lento y tranquilo; ese ritmo, aunque sin intención, era más burlón que alegre.

El ánimo de Natsu cayó tres grados. —Vivi, Lili, cuando aplaudan deben hacerlo con más ánimo… y con verdadera sorpresa —un segundo después el aplauso se generalizó—. Mira~ —Natsu regresó con Mirajane y se escondió entre sus pechos, cosa que la hizo sonreír.

—Ya, ya, Natsu, cálmate.

Las sorpresas no terminaron ahí, no, apenas estaban poniendo un pie en el complejo residencial Oberon's Forest. El edificio principal, que es el del centro era la mansión de cuatro pisos, en forma de cruz y cuatrocientos metros cuadrados de construcción; la mansión se elevaba diez metros del suelo y estaba sobre una plataforma de piedra caliza y cemento; la pintura de la casa se asemejaba a las llamas ardientes del joven dragón con fondo negro.

Las mujeres alternaron la mirada entre él y la mansión de cuatro pisos, comprendieron que era mejor acostumbrarse a estar siempre sorprendidas cuando él les hablara sobre sorpresas. ¡Y que sorpresa! Quien iba a imaginarse que en pleno corazón de bosque estaría una mansión imponente y destinada para ellas que en el futuro albergaría a toda la estirpe Dragneel. Además, de que al lado izquierdo y derecho estaban otros dos edificios ligeramente más pequeños.

—Uno es un centro de entrenamiento y el otro un centro de relajación; además, atrás está una especie de biblioteca.

—¿Licorería?

—Adentro, a la derecha —Cana desapareció en casi un parpadeo—. Vaya, sí que tiene prisa.

Un par de minutos después, se oyó un grito de emoción. «Natsu, hazme un hijo».

—Yo quiero más de uno —musitó Levy antes de sonrojarse furiosamente

—Ohh~, tenlo por seguro Levy, tendremos muchos ya que esta casa no se llenará sola —para ciertas cosas Natsu resultaba ser muy perceptivo, y la expresión de Minerva no escapo de su mirada, la alzó y le sonrió—. No te preocupes, Minerva, tú y Happy también son mis hijos.

Después del momento empalagoso, arribaron a la entrada de la casa: el piso es de madera prensada de un dorado suave y en ocasiones oscuro. Los postes, dinteles y tendales son del blanco característico de las «Vigas de Adán» y en el resto de madera, donde no había pintura de fuego, predomina el negro del ébano. Un detalle curioso es que en los exteriores de la casa no hay ni una puerta.

—¡Wow! —Minerva estaba muy sorprendida, y era de esperarse, desde que su madre murió ella vivió en bosques oscuros, cavernas, bajo las escaleras y, sólo hasta que conoció a Natsu tuvo la dicha de volver a entrar en una casa decente. Pero nada comparado a su nuevo hogar: el piso lustroso hasta tal punto en que fue capaz de ver su reflejo; la madera blanca tenía líneas más blancas que formaban intrincados patrones; las gradas de jade negro ascendían en espiral hasta los pisos restantes.

El lugar exudaba belleza y elegancia. _"Todo está al nivel del Maestro_ —Lilianne se permitió una ligera sonrisa— _tal como fue antes, en el palacio imperial"_. Cada acabado era fino y de la más alta clase.

—¿Cuánto te costó todo esto? ¿A quién extorsionaste con tal de conseguir semejante palacio?

—Mira, dañas mi orgullo. Yo soy incapaz de extorsionar a alguien. Bueno, talvez sólo un poco. Pero te juró que la mansión fue un regalo, y los demás edificios los construí; aunque hubo algunas cosas que al final termine modificando.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

—Bueno, pague alrededor de cuatrocientos quintales de jewels. —Las chicas que estaban examinando los detalles de la casa giraron la cabeza como si fueran robots y lo perforaron con la mirada—. No, no, no. No asalte ningún banco. La mayor parte era de Eisenwald y lo demás fue de mi ahorro para emergencias. Jaja-

Antes de que siguieran, Cana surgió del lado izquierdo y no más lo vio, echó a correr y casi lo taclea para poder plantarle un enorme beso; en la mano derecha llevaba una botella de vino verde con un par de tragos menos. —Amor, enserio, hagámoslo —se quitó el sostén—. Aquí y ahora, quiero un hijo. Este vino es un elixir de dioses.

Lissana tapó los ojos de Happy, mientras Levy hacia lo mismo con Minerva.

Mirajane suspiró cansada y de un golpe dejó fuera de combate a la morocha. —Enserio, es que acaso no recuerda la regla de no hacer nada indebido frente a nuestros hijos.

Natsu sonrió, le gustaba ese _nuestros hijos_, sonaba tan especial que le dieron ganas de generalizar la petición de Cana, pero tenía algo por terminar. —Vamos, Mira. Mejor terminamos lo que deje inconcluso ayer.

El grupo entero se acomodó en la sala; en la estancia había dos sillones semicirculares de piel roja y exquisita al tacto, además de una mesita hecha de jade blanco. El lugar era suavemente iluminado por la lámpara en forma de búho incrustada en el techo.

Vivi repartió pastelitos mientras Lili llenaba las tazas de té. —Bien, ya les conté mis primeros diez años de vida como Allister, ¿por qué estoy vivo después de mil años? ¿Cuál es mi relación con Igneel? ¿Quién destruyó al Imperio Driver? Para responder es necesario que sepan lo que pasó antes.

»A los once años mate por primera vez como ceremonia de adultez… y disfrute hacerlo. Desde ese día, me entrené en la profesión de asesino; luchar, entrenar, estudiar, comer y dormir, esa se volvió mi rutina hasta antes de cumplir trece. Justo unos días antes discutí con mi hermano; yo siempre miraba a los demás como seres sin valor algo que disgustaba a Neliem y también a mi padre, él me castigo. Estuve varios días sin poder salir de mi habitación y una noche conocí a In Veliazar, quien estaba disfrazado.

El ambiente se volvió oscuro, Libra y Virgo emanaron hostilidad al no más escuchar ese nombre. Natsu tomó las manos de ambas chicas e hizo que se sentaron con él. El gesto fue suficiente para calmarlas.

—¿Quién es él? —Se rascó la cabellera—. Él es un dios, aunque en ese tiempo no lo sabía, tiene muchas habilidades y es demasiado fuerte. No importa como lo vea, aun si uso todo mi poder y todas mis habilidades no creo ser capaz de vencerlo. En fin, gracias a él decidí viajar por el mundo; en mi aventura conocí a muchas personas y forme incontables lazos. Vivi y Lili son prueba de ello.

Él narró su aventura recorriendo el mundo de hace mil años; contó las anécdotas y vivencias con las culturas de ese entonces: el Reino Enano oculto en la montaña; Fae Balgaen, la ciudad de las bestias oculta entre los árboles; Aporis, Menphis y Siropa que fueron las ciudades de los centauros; Estrella, Firian, Tunklai y Geola que fueron los reinos de los elfos, Fukai Mori la capital del imperio elfo; Aqua Hertia la ciudad de las sirenas y tritones; otras ciudades de los cuatro continentes. También les contó las peleas que inició por diversión; los lazos que formó; como creció la colección de sus espadas, que en ese entonces aun no estaban malditas; así como la adquisición de sus armaduras y escudos, masas, lanzas, arcos y un sinfín de armas más.

—De ese modo, recupere mi humanidad, fui más consciente de mi entorno y de los seres vivos que me rodeaban. Puedo decir, que gracias a ese viaje me volví humano. Y es ahí hasta donde recuerdo, lo demás son memorias borrosas e inconexas.

—Vaya —expresó Mirajane—. Todo lo que has contado es sorprendente y aunque sea difícil de creer, te creo y acepto quien eres. Pero aún hay cosas que no están claras. Tengo algu-

*_**Grrrr***_

Natsu sonrió mientras Minerva agachaba la cabeza apenada. —Bueno, creo que es mejor que hagamos una pausa y cenemos. Además, tienen que explorar la casa y elegir la habitación que deseen.

Virgo y Libra se pusieron de pie. —Permítanos.

—Bien, mientras esperamos, tienen cosas que preguntar, así que empezaremos de derecha a izquierda.

Mirajane carraspeó y observó a todas en busca de un entendimiento mutuo. El pasado de Natsu era sorprendente pero nada fuera de lo común considerando que él siempre, desde que se unió a Fairy Tail, fue un buscapleitos que a la primera provocación se enfrascaba en una pelea y después actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado. No, para ellas no importaba que Natsu hubiera vivido tantos siglos antes que ellas. Lo más importante era otra cosa. —Has vivido por mucho tiempo y has hecho cosas sorprendentes, pero hay algo que no has mencionado —hizo una pausa de suspenso—. ¿Te casaste? ¿Tuviste hijos?

Natsu se secó la frente y respiró entre aliviado y preocupado ya que la pregunta implicaba muchas cosas. —No, no me casé pero estuve cerca de hacerlo —la añoranza no pasó desapercibida para las chicas—, y tampoco tuve hijo, o no que yo recuerde.

Lissana levantó la mano. —¿Cómo era ella? —Todas tenían la curiosidad de saber quién fue la mujer que estuvo cerca de casarse con Natsu.

Desde que Mirajane hizo la pregunta, sabía que era inevitable hablar de ella. Todo de ella lo había enamorado: su cabello rubio que en las noches de luna parecía plata liquida; su sonrisa blanca y perlada que siempre le mostraba cuando estaban juntos; los labios carmín que eran tan dulces y adictivos; los ojos rojos que lo miraban con afecto. Le cosquillearon las manos cuando recordó el tacto de la piel de porcelana de su musa; la sensación de cuando se derramaban los pechos entre sus dedos; también recordó lo rojas que se le ponían las orejas cuando la molestaba. _"Sí, la ame tanto que destruí el Imperio por ella". _

—Ella —enfocó su mirada en Mirajane y luego en Erza, después en Lissana, Cana y Levy—. Ella se llamaba Eralissë Fariel Tiff fue una mujer sorprendente y maravillosa; ella fue la mayor influencia para volverme más humano. —Natsu apretó los puños y su mirada se ensombreció—. No quiero hablar más de ella.

"_Tiff _—Levy recordó que Natsu había mencionado ese apellido y que era parte importante del mundo de hace mil años—. _Vaya… aunque ahora que lo pienso, no es de sorprender considerando que él fue emperador"_. Antes de que formulara su pregunta, Natsu zanjó el tema y como si le hubieran leído la mente, Virgo y Libra anunciaron que la comida ya estaba servida.

La sensación ambigua que tenían las chicas fue borrada por la sorpresa de ver la sala. La estancia daba al jardín frontal, que para ese momento ya estaba oscuro, y el piso cerámico era de un uniforme blanco con motas negras; la mesa era de madera verde jade con ondulaciones de un verde más claro. En las patas y en los bordes hay diamantes amarillos incrustados en la madera, perlas nacaradas y más piedras preciosas; el acabado de la mesa era fino y majestuoso. Tenía dieciocho sillas y cada una hacia juego con la mesa. Todo el conjunto brillaba como acero bruñido, aunque el brillo también provenía del grifo azul y rojo incrustado en el techo.

Cana tenía la mandíbula desencajada y después de un trago largo de su elixir, habló. —Sabes, realmente eres de la realeza. Cada cosa que veo en esta mansión es hermosa y sin igual; todo tiene un aura de magnificencia y elegancia. ¿Acaso añoras tu vida como emperador?

Natsu tomó asiento y las chicas lo imitaron. —No Cana, no añoro mi vida como Emperador. Todo lo que ves son los tesoros que Vivi y Lili resguardaron por cientos de años; cierto, todo esto formó parte del Castillo Imperial y por derecho me pertenece. Pero no, no añoro mi pasado. Esa vida fue complicada.

Lastimosamente para Natsu, Virgo y Libra no concordaban con eso y sirvieron platos extremadamente lujosos. Carne de basilisco bañada en salsa arcoíris; ensalada de naparas con trozos de conejo cornudo; filete de pez gallo con vegetales asados; cidra azul y roja. Las chicas miraron fijamente a las sirvientas, reconociendo que ellas eran las rivales más difíciles para jugar el papel de esposas devotas: bellas, de buen cuerpo, sumisas y excelentes cocineras, aunque sólo hacía falta saber si podían con él en la cama. Las dos sirvientas ladearon la cabeza confundidas y segundos después sonrieron con suficiencia.

Natsu tragó. _"Espero no terminar mal parado en medio de esta guerra de mujeres"_. —Siéntense y coman con nosotros, son parte de mi familia.

—Desde mañana nos repartiremos las tareas domésticas —añadió Mirajane—. Todas estamos en igualdad.

—Gracias por la comida —Natsu probó lo primero que le sirvieron, e involuntariamente hizo lo que no debía—. Wow, que delicioso. Esto es estupendo.

Las chicas lo miraron seriamente, después probaron la comida e hicieron lo posible para no demostrar sus rostros de satisfacción al probar algo tan exquisito. _"Sí, definitivamente tendré que aprender a cocinar"_ pensaron las chicas. Y la rivalidad entre ellas volvió a surgir. Comieron en silencio, deleitando el paladar con exquisiteces ya olvidadas.

—Natsu —Erza llamó la atención del hombre mientras se limpiaba la boca usando una servilleta—. En Malva vi que tienes una espada singular, y de regreso, Lilianne habló sobre una Youtou. Siempre me han gustado las espadas y armaduras, así que sé algunas cuantas cosas. Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero las tuyas son las infames Youtou.

Ese era el tema que Natsu había estado evitando ya que llevaría a explicar sobre su pasado sangriento. —Tienes razón, tengo en mi posición varias Youtou —las espadas comenzaron a surgir de su sombra: largas y cortas; orientales y occidentales; anchas y delgadas; y todas se quedaron flotando y soltando un sentimiento ominoso—. Originalmente no estaban malditas, pero a medida que derramaba sangre se llenaron de sentimientos oscuros; en total son ciento ochenta y nueve, las que tengo actualmente son ciento doce. Las demás aún están perdidas, selladas o en las manos de otros.

—¿Por qué están malditas? —Preguntó Lissana mientras Erza se dedicaba detenidamente a observar cada espada.

—Bueno…

•**·.·´****`·.·••·.·´****`·.·•**

Natsu (clon) con una toalla rosa secaba el cabello negro de Minerva; Happy también se secaba el pelaje azul. Los tres terminaban de disfrutar los placeres del agua caliente quitándoles el cansancio; al clon le tocó gestionar el gremio durante todo el día.

—Bien, es hora de cepillarse los dientes.

—Sí~ —canturrearon Minerva y Happy, ambos con toallas cubriéndolos por completo—. Arriba~, abajo~. A un lado~ y luego al otro~.

Después del cepillado, los tres pasaron a la habitación que sería de Minerva y Happy. Natsu, desde ayer, se hizo cargo de comprar ropa para ambos infantes. Happy revoloteó antes de dejarse caer en el suave y mullido colchón de plumas.

Natsu se había dado cuenta de las expresiones falsas y verdaderas de Minerva; él logró percibir la reacción ante la mención de tener hijos propios y supuso que la niña estaba desarrollando sentimientos complejos. Como padre debía evitar futuros problemas. Para poder abrazarla tuvo que agacharse.

—Minerva oye bien: Eres Minerva Dragneel, mi hija preciada. No importa cuántos hijos tenga, tú siempre serás mi primer hija al igual que Happy es mi primer hijo. Los quiero y los seguiré queriendo por muchos, muchos años. Será el deber de ustedes dos cuidar de sus hermanos y quererlos; enseñarles cosas que sólo los hermanos pueden enseñar. ¿Entiendes?

Minerva soltó unas lágrimas de felicidad estando aun contra el pecho de su padre. Ella sintió la calidez de las palabras de Natsu y cualquier duda fue disipada; creía en Natsu ya que él fue quien la liberó de Jiemma. Le sonrió de vuelta mientras Natsu le limpiaba las lágrimas. —Entiendo. Cuidaré de todos y seré la mejor hermana mayor, estarás orgulloso de mí.

Natsu le revolvió el cabello al mismo tiempo que hacia ronronear a Happy. —Seguro que sí.

Al momento de dormir, Minerva se acurrucó contra el cuerpo del pelirrosa mientras Happy se acomodaba contra el suyo. _"Esto se siente tan bien _—pensó al comparar ese momento con toda su vida al lado de Jiemma; el colchón era suavecito y esponjoso, mientras el calor de Natsu la reconfortaba—. _Sí, quiero seguir así por siempre. Seré la mejor hija que alguien pueda desear"_. Jaló el brazo de Natsu y lo uso como una manta. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que cayera dormida con una sonrisa en el rostro infantil.

•**·.·´****`·.·•**  
**ღ**  
**•**  
**•**

Mientras tanto, en la sala, las chicas estaban sumamente sorprendidas. Definitivamente estaban sorprendidas, cualquier sorpresa anterior palidecía con la de ahora. El relato referente al Rey de Espadas era espantoso y macabro; tanta sangre derramada por una sola persona; tantas muertes sin razón; los cientos de futuros truncados por un individuo; las incontables vidas tomadas sin importar edad o sexo; el río de sangre. Y el creador de semejante masacre, el criminal, el monstruo, ese ser sin corazón estaba frente a ellas. La situación era rara, pero a la vez maravillosa.

Sí, Natsu les había contado la parte más oscura y sangrienta de su pasado. Su papel como el Rey de Espadas; las Youtos; la destrucción del Imperio Driver; el cómo asesino a su familia; las incontables muertes; su derrota a manos de White Rabbit y el encierro de mil años; la relación con Igneel y su posterior recuperación de la memoria. Y fue muy específico al asumir todo como actos propios y conscientes, ciertamente In Veliares Ghuister Provoke había tenido que ver, pero todo fue hecho con sus manos. Incluso, cuando Vivianne y Lilianne intentaron defenderlo, él las detuvo.

Mirajane liberó un suspiro largo y profundo mientras cerraba los ojos y así ordenar sus pensamientos. Después, los ojos celestes lo miraron con una seriedad abrumadora. —Mentiría si dijera que me esperaba algo semejante. Ni en mi más loca fantasía esperaría algo así —su pulso corría a mil por hora—. Lo dije antes y lo vuelvo a decir ahora, el pasado está en el pasado.

Lissana asintió. —Mi hermana tiene razón. No hay nada que se pueda hacer para cambiar algo que ya está hecho —sus manos estaban sobre su regazo mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos—. Se necesita valor para aceptar lo que has hecho; ahora comprendo la pregunta que realizaste ayer y para mí, la respuesta sigue siendo la misma.

—Te amo y lo seguiré haciendo—terció Levy mientras las demás asentían—. Nos conocimos desde niños y ahora comprendo la razón de los cambios que has tenido; y en mi sentido de justicia, ya has pagado por lo que has hecho, aunque creo que estuviste bajo la influencia de ese dios.

—También pienso igual que Levy, dejando a un lado lo candente que es nuestra relación, te amo enormemente y ese amor no flaqueara por cualquier cosa. Sé que pasaste encerrado por mil años y para mí es castigo suficiente, considerando que solo tuviste a Manuela y Consuelo para acompañarte en la soledad —ella esbozó una sonrisa—. Y supongo que te arrepientes de lo que hiciste.

Erza carraspeó, pidiéndole permiso para hablar, algo que Natsu concedió con un asentimiento. —No es que no entienda la gravedad del asunto y tampoco apruebo lo que hiciste, pero entiendo que la cultura y las condiciones de hace mil años no son las mismas que las actuales —suspiró mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Estaba nerviosa ya que, según ella, estaba siendo demasiado irrespetuosa con su amo—. Desde mi punto de vista puedo decir que desarrollaste un doble sentido de la moral. El primero como Allister Dorian Driver, donde no te importaba asesinar a cuanto inocente se cruzara en tu camino ya que en ese tiempo era 'normal'; y el segundo como Natsu Dragneel, donde eres consciente de la delgada línea de la vida y la muerte.

—Entonces, ¿quién eres? —Mirajane se mostraba serena—. Sin importar la respuesta, mi primera declaración no ha cambiado. Te detendré.

Natsu se sorprendió. _"Lo mismo que dijo Erali, ha dicho Mira. La misma promesa pero de diferentes personas"_. —Sí, me arrepiento de lo que hice —Natsu dio la mejor respuesta posible, aunque sólo él sabía si era sincero o no—. Desde que empecé a recuperar la memoria siempre sueño con aquellos que asesine, al principio me atormentaba pero poco a poco acepte quien soy.

Las chicas lo miraron ansiosamente y con algo de preocupación.

—Soy Natsu Dragneel, Cuarto Maestro de Fairy Tail. Y como tal, mi deseo es proteger a cada mago del gremio así como lo ha hecho el abuelo —falló con Gray pero se estaba haciendo cargo de la venganza—. Además, quiero formar mi familia con ustedes; tener hijos y darles un buen futuro.

Las chicas se avergonzaron ante la declaración pero le sonrieron tiernamente.

—Por eso, solo usare mi poder contra aquellos que sean una amenaza para ustedes. No me detendré ni me importara quien sea, que cargo ocupe o quien lo respalde; cualquiera que las haga sufrir recibirá mi ira.

—Eso está bien —convino Mirajane—. Yo también actuare así cuando alguien se atreva a hacerte daño.

Erza asintió. —Ese es el deber de la familia, protegerse los unos a los otros.

—Bueno~ —Cana recuperó su sonrisa juguetona—. ¿Me dirás cuál es la habitación que compartiremos? Después de todo, somos marido y mujer.

—¿Eh? Es injusto que quieras acapararlo para ti solita. Natsu es marido de todas.

Natsu se rascó la mejilla. —Liss tiene razón, aunque siempre hay solución para cualquier cosa.

—¿Entonces?

Natsu les dio una sonrisa hambrienta. —Pueden escoger cualquier habitación si quieren privacidad o compartir la misma habitación. Saben que siempre me gusta complacerlas.

—Quiero ver la biblioteca —dijo Levy mientras tomaba del brazo a un clon y desaparecían por un pasillo. Ella, aunque no lo admitiera, siempre que terminaban haciéndolo con otra compañera, inevitablemente comparaba el tamaño de sus pechos y se deprimía así que era preferible un poco de privacidad.

Cana en cambió era más liberal, pero por lo que quedaba de la noche quería hacer un recorrido por la mansión y encontrar el resto del tesoro de Natsu. —Yo quiero ver la bodega.

—No, está cerrada a cal y canto para ti. Confórmate con lo del bar.

—No es justo~. ¿Hay algún modo de convencerte?

Mientras la morocha y el clon negociaban, Mirajane agarró el brazo derecho y Lissana el izquierdo del Natsu original y se marcharon a la recamara principal. Las tres sirvientas tomaron a su respectivo clon y se fueron a otras habitaciones en el segundo piso.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Hola, antes de todo. Nuevamente me disculpo por la demora y tanta tardanza sin dar señales de vida; al principio de este capítulo todo fue a pedir de boca pero a medida que empezaba a desarrollar el pasado de Natsu se complicaron las cosas. Fue muy, muy difícil describir esa parte ya que me debatía en realizar un flashback o un relato, al final fue este último y aun así no quede satisfecho (siempre después de que releo lo que escribí me entran ganas de modificarlo) pero ni modo. En fin, a la larga termine metiendo ideas interesantes:

La introducción de los E. Fiore.

La explicación breve de Igneel sobre las compañeras y la implicación de los hijos de los dragones.

Wendy para el harén, aunque hace falta un poco.

Los huargos, en honor a Canción de Hielo y Fuego de George R.R. Martin.

Las Youtou. Esto se explica en el capítulo de Virgo y Libra, donde también entrare en más detalle de la mansión que al final se volvió un complejo residencial.

Bien, ya para despedirme quiero reiterar mis disculpas por la larga demora. En ocasiones no tenía ganas de escribir pero siempre visitaba los reviews y los leía desde el principio hasta el final y recuperaba las ganas de escribir, eso es lo que más me motiva a seguir. Así que ya saben, si tienen algo que decir que sea a través de los comentarios ya que cualquier idea para la historia es bienvenida.

Responderé unos reviews que no pude responder por MP:

**Mariobluecrimson123: **Gracias por comentar. No, no te equivocas. Mikumo le gusta la papaya tanto como la banana (sí es bisexual).

**CodeBlack243: **Gracias por comentar. Sí, fue complicado explicar la vida de Natsu, muy, muy difícil pero tiene pruebas fidedignas así que no hubo problema para que las chicas le creyeran. Eventualmente Natsu someterá a las chicas de Mermeid Heel, pero falta para eso. ¿Qué sucederá con las Youtou que tiene Shigure? Aún no lo sé, es probable que Natsu se las dejé a cambio de su lealtad y todo lo que eso implica (sometimiento en cuerpo y alma). Y me alegra saber qué Historia de un Rey es de tu agrado.

**SalamanderDark: **Que bien que te animaste a comentar. Sí, sé que es difícil encontrar las palabras. No, no me eches sal. Realmente quiero actualizar cada semana pero no me alcanza el tiempo pero tampoco quiero llegar al extremo de un año. Jajaja, lo que fume fueron bragas de pechugonas vírgenes; aunque así como está el mundo es muy difícil encontrarlas. ¡Sí, ya tiene su loli aunque tendrá que esperar un poquitín!

**Daniel2610994: **Jajajaja, los primeros dos fueron bastantes contradictorios para la personalidad de Natsu pero tenía que crecer mentalmente. Sí, este Natsu es el que más mola. Jajajaja, puede tener a cualquier mujer que desee y su señora no le hace bronca (T-T lastimá que no sea así en la realidad). Cierto, Chun Lii hubiera sido una adición exquisita pero lo pensé mucho y al final terminó muriendo fácilmente. Con respecto a las chicas de Kenichi, ah~ están tan buenotas que daría pena no hacer una historia con ellas. Y seguirán llegando más chicas súper hermosas.

**¡Banzai! ¡Banzai! ¡185 Reviews!**

**¡**Gracias, muchas gracias**!**

Antes de que se me olvide, quiero agradecer encarecidamente a los siguientes usuarios.

**AidenDarkdragon: **Viejo, enserio, muchas gracias por estar preguntado por mi ausencia. Y responderé por aquí: No, Siegran aún no ha muerto aunque querrá morirse cuando se entere de que Erza es un fiel _onahole_ de Natsu. Jajajaja.

**DjGuilox-018:** Bro, gracias por seguir esta historia. Y por siempre dejar tu opinión.

**Lcsalamandra:** Viejo, que pasó con tus publicaciones. Me quedé en ascuas con eso de las nuevas historias.

**Walkerxd:** Ya te extrañaba y te daba por muerto, jajaja pero aún sigues vivito y coleando.

: Ese Nick es muy largo =D. Gracias por los comentarios súper cortos pero siempre presentes.

**Y además**** agradezco los 156 que mantienen mi historia entre sus favoritas…**

**[**Abideathlaw**]; [**AbyssDarknessLord**]; [**Adrian915**]; [**AidenDarkdragon**]; [**AlanEduardoRR**];**** [**alex1893**]; [**alostt5**]; [**alquimeizer**]; [**amaury hernandez 587**]; [**Apoliteo**]; [**aprox**]; [**aten92**]; [**baraka108**]; [**BennuKagaho**]; [**black1994**]; [**BloodbaneD4rkness**]; [**brandonmizael12345**]; [**brudark**]; [**BuhoCosmico01**]; [**CharliMartinezA**]; [**chelseafan99**]; [**CloudSC**]; [**CodeBlack243**]; [**Dakuabenja**]; [**DANNYHALL55**]; [**dannplugger**]; [**DanteSparda1959**]; [**Dantrian**]; [**DarkDragneel**]; [**darksquall03**]; [**DarkShison**]; [**darwinrivera2158**]; [**diegokpo30**];** **[**diego uzumaki uchiha**]; [**DesertorLink**]; [**DjGuilox-018**]; [**Dragon saku**]; [**Dragneel Namikaze**]; [**Ds Dragneel**]; [**E-HERO-KnightMare**]; [**eden de orion**]; [**egomixx**]; [**El angel de la oscuridad**]; [**eleazar yagami**]; [**elmasnobee**]; [**elMoou**]; [**emi92**]; [**Enrih**]; [**fabitoelmateo**]; [**Fakedrakus**]; [**fielserans**]; [**francabjorge99**]; [**Fomhar**]; [**Gamerofthedarks**]; [**GDS DragonGodSlayer**]; [**Geovany**]; [**haruzafiro**]; [**HideOrigami**]; [**Ignacio365**]; [**igneeldragoneicesar**]; [**Indiana Jones11**]; [**Inver**-**night**]; [**Issalovee**]; [**Itzmateo69**]; [**Ivan camilo**]; [**ivan meza**]; [**jbadillodavila**]; [**JESUSZN**]; [**joakiiin-14**]; [**joel 502**]; [**joellovera80**]; [**joseluis medinavivanco**]; [**JoshAG94**]; [**jrafaelpc**]; [**julian laravasquez 1**]; [**kajodar25**]; [**karin0kaiser**]; [**kaze in the face**]; [**Kiaraen Kagamine**]; [**Kirito720**]; [**Kuchiki´s**]; [**Leonidas Dragon God Slayer**]; [**lcsalamandra**]; [**Leo2131**]; [**Lux01**]; [**Maax Aguilar 777**]; [**maicol1311**]; [**marcos01morales**]; [**marirroma**]; [**Matrixivyuzumaki**]; [**Maurox000**]; [**MBlacky**]; [**miguel puentedejesus**]; [**miguelgiuliano co**]; [**mou eteki tazo**]; [**natsu dragneel354**]; [**nico2883**]; [**nikjoker**]; [**nmnmvv**]; [**Omega Destroyer X**]; [**omega ruby**]; [**Otakani**]; [**Paulo´S**]; [**pbgg**]; [**PhazonLordKaito**]; [**PichichiMaester97**]; [**Pijas210**]; [**piratadelamuertesombria**]; [**Rafa-Dragneel**]; [**RareDarkgon**]; [**RAYHACHIBY**]; [**Raymondarmuelles**]; [**Reaper495**]; [**red r75**]; [**Reptilian95**]; [**riohey sawada dragneel**]; [**Ririx221**]; [**Roy-AoiryuuX23**]; [**Ryckers Dragneel**]; [**SalamanderDark**]; [**santigo0528**]; [**sauhing**]; [**sebastian ramos 73**]; [**Shining One - El Brillante**]; [**Shiro981**]; [**solidgear69**]; [**spartansilver**]; [**SrChangeling1**]; [**superpepe1098**]; [**The Demon Forgotten**]; [**TheDarckAngel**]; [**thedavid480**]; [**Tremormkx**]; [**tygerestyl091**]; [**umbral del miedo**]; [**Uzu no Kami**]; [**Veizser**]; [**VizardTK**]; [**walkerxd**]; [**whiller**]; [**wilekox**]; [**willy008**]; [**Wolfexgigax**]; [**XdestroyerS**]; [**XXone196**]; [**yoshiro-ryu**];**

**Y a los 149 que (aún mantienen la esperanza) siguen la historia…**

**[**Abideathlaw**]; ****[**AbyssDarknessLord**]; [**airahmismael jeriamonrroy**];**** [**alex1893**]; [**alexsjd**]; [**alostt5**]; [**amaury hernandez 587**]; [**Apoliteo**]; [**aprox**]; [**Asfoledos**]; [**aten92**]; [**black1994**]; [**Brando345**]; [**brandonmizael12345**]; [**BrandonRivera**]; [**CharliMartinezA**]; [**chelseafan99**]; [**CloudSC**]; [**CodeBlack243**]; [**Daisasuke Kurogane**]; [**dannplugger**]; [**DANNYHALL55**]; [**dante zero sparda**]; [**DanteSparda1959**]; [**Dantrian**]; [**DarkDragneel**]; [**darkomg9**]; [**DarkShison**]; [**darksquall03**]; [**darwinrivera2158**]; [**diegokpo30**]; [**diego uzumaki uchiha**]; [**DjGuilox-018**]; [**draculbestia**]; [**Dragon saku**]; [**Dragneel Namikaze**]; [**Ds Dragneel**]; [**E-HERO-KnightMare**]; [**eden de orion**]; [**edgarcrimson52**]; [**egomixx**]; [**El angel de la oscuridad**]; [**elchan-sempai**]; [**eleazar yagami**]; [**elmasnobee**]; [**emi92**]; [**Enrih**]; [**eudog3**]; [**fabitoelmateo**]; [**FairyEdaDs**]; [**Fomhar**]; [**francabjorge99**]; [**Gamerofthedarks**]; [**GDS DragonGodSlayer**]; [**George Joestar**]; [**Geovany**]; [**haruzafiro**]; [**HideOrigami**]; [**huv2005**]; [**Inver**-**night**]; [**Issalovee**]; [**Itzmateo69**]; [**ivan meza**]; [**jbadillodavila**]; [**JESUSZN**]; [**JimItai**]; [**Joel 502**]; [**joellovera80**]; [**jrafelpc**]; [**kajodar25**]; [**karin0kaiser**]; [**Kiaraen Kagamine**]; [**Kirito720**]; [**Konichiwa12**]; [**L3Y3ND117**]; [**lcsalamandra**]; [**Leo2131**]; [**Leonidas Dragon God Slayer**]; [**Lux01**]; [**Maax Aguilar 777**]; [**maicol1311**]; [**marcos01morales**]; [**marirroma**]; [**Matrixivyuzumaki**]; [**Maurox000**]; [**MBlacky**]; [**Melodiosa**]; [**memestupidoconretraso5**]; [**miguel puentedejesus**]; [**miguelgiuliano co**]; [**Mitsuki Sakamaki**]; [**Naomi D S**]; [**natsu dragneel354**]; [**Naoto S**]; [**Natsukurogane1912**]; [**nmnmvv**]; [**Omega Destroyer X**]; [**omega ruby**]; [**onixia32**]; [**PauloS**]; [**pdamianmsilva**]; [**PichichiMaester97**]; [**Pijas210**]; [**piratadelamuertesombria**]; [**Rafa-Dragneel**]; [**RareDarkgon**]; [**RAYHACHIBY**]; [**Raymondarmuelles**]; [**Reaper495**]; [**Reptilian95**]; [**Ririx221**]; [**rodri293**]; [**Ryckers Dragneel**]; [**SalamanderDark**]; [**santigo0528**]; [**sauhing**]; [**sebastian ramos 73**]; [**selkova**]; [**Shining One - El Brillante**]; [**Shiro981**]; [**spartansilver**]; [**SrChangeling1**]; [**superpepe1098**]; [**The Demon Forgotten**]; [**thedavid480**]; [**treeofsakuras**]; [**Tremormkx**]; [**tygerestyl091**]; [**umbral del miedo**]; [**uzuky12**]; [**Veizser**]; [**walkerxd**]; [**whiller**]; [**willy008**]; [**Wolfexgigax**]; [**XdestroyerS**]; [**XXone196**]; [**XxKoteixX**]; [**yayadragneelchan**]; [**Yesuso17**]; [**yoshiro-ryu**]**


	15. El Rey XV: Hija de White Rabbit I

**E****l Rey, **La Nube Escarlata, El Caballero Carmesí y La Araña.

**Advertencia: **Historia de un Rey [El Rey] se desarrolla en un semi-universo alternativo y relata sucesos diferentes al manga, aunque también incluye algunos; la personalidad de Natsu y de casi todos los de FT son diferentes. Contenido explicito (if you know what i mean), muertes de personajes y muchas cosas más.

**Reviews: **Ya los respondí por mensaje privado (MP), y antes de que se me olvide… Ah, gracias a miguel puentedejesus; daniel2610994; DjGuilox-018; Selkova y angelmoronix4. ¡Gracias por comentar! Ya he respondido sus dudas por mensaje privado.

Antes de seguir, tengo que hacer mención especial a EAMDragón. Si estás por aquí, pues que bien, y si no, ni modo. De todos modos, gracias por andar comentando cada historia que he traducido, siempre me hace feliz leer un comentario (Inserte meme de la película En busca de la felicidad) no te respondo porque estás como _guest. _Pero muchas gracias por tomarte un par de minutos para comentar.

**Aclaraciones: **Este capítulo trata sobre el viaje del clon de Natsu (Dos-kun) y Lucy; un viaje lleno de aventuras y alguna que otra cosita más. Ufff esto está intenso.

"_Pensamientos"_

—Diálogos

-aclaraciones-

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

«Disgregación de cuerpos» es su magia preferida; le permite crear clones como extensiones de su cuerpo y voluntad. Aunque cada clon llega a tener voluntad propia no le preocupa el hecho de una traición, ellos siempre actuarán por el bien común -el bien de Natsu-; sería una magia perfecta si ni fuera por dos factores. La incompatibilidad con la magia de «Dragón Slayer» y la división, de su poder, proporcional al número de clones. Pero, al igual que antes, Natsu practicaba para perfeccionarla y, con el tiempo, aprendería sobre la tercera falla. Aunque de la peor manera posible.

EL REY XV: Hija de White Rabbit I

El clon de Natsu -Dos- aceptó como alumna a la voluptuosa, atrevida y hermosa, Lucy Heartphilia. Durante los primeros días la llevó en su espalda o en sus brazos mientras ella se recuperaba de la batalla contra Mavis. A paso tranquilo y constante atravesaban montañas y valles en dirección a la base de Ikaruga. De vez en cuando se detenían para un breve descanso o para comer; principalmente carne de las bestias que Natsu -Dos- cazaba.

Llevaban días viajando y era obvio que no irían en silencio; mientras la llevaba en la espalda Natsu disfrutó la sensación de los pechos presionándose continuamente contra su chaqueta. Caminaron por bosques espesos y atravesaron llanuras verdes donde la hierba casi los cubría por completo, mientras se aventuraban en lo desconocido ellos hablaron sobre muchas cosas: La familia de Lucy, que se reducía a una madre muerta y un padre indiferente; sus amigos estelares, que actualmente no podía convocar por falta de magia; sus ambiciones, disimuladamente algunas insinuaciones matrimoniales. Y por parte de Natsu: su infancia; sus aventuras como _Fairy;_ su estado actual como clon. En definitiva, se conocieron mejor y la relación maestro-alumna se profundizó.

Lucy estaba agradecida por este giro en su vida; sentía una atracción por Natsu pero ahora ese sentimiento se consolidó en algo más profundo. _"Tal vez sea mi sangre _—pensó mientras se acurrucaba al lado del hombre; ellos dormían bajo la estrellas sólo sobre varias mantas—. _O puede que sea otra cosa, pero quiero estar con Natsu aunque solamente sea un clon"_. Los sentimientos de Lucy eran sinceros y fuertes, ni siquiera le importaba la relación que él tenía con varias mujeres. ¿Por qué? La respuesta es sencilla: para ella el más fuerte es el que pone las reglas; y él es el más fuerte.

—Feliz noche, Master —dijo y luego se cubrió con varias mantas, incluyéndolo.

—Descansa, Luce. Que mañana destruiremos a Eisenwald.

—Sí, Master —ella dejó que Natsu la abrazara y lentamente se durmió. _"Un día de estos, Master no me dejará dormir"_. Y eventualmente así sucedería; aunque es raro que Dos sea considerado.

"_La tengo tiesa _—pensó con solemnidad Natsu—. _Y ella que tiene ese par de melones… ahh como se me antojan probarlos, pero es virgen y debo hacer de la ocasión algo especial"_. El proceso de pensamiento de Dos y Zero era diferente; a Zero no le hubiera importado tomarla bajo las estrellas, sobre un lecho de hojas o a la intemperie; pero a Dos sí que le importaba las circunstancias y el ambiente. _"Mañana, después de que Eisenwald caiga la tomaré como premio"_. A través de un enlace mental, Zero (Natsu real) le dijo que era necesario un desvió y que destruyera al gremio oscuro causante de tantos inconvenientes.

•**·.·´`·.·••·.·´`·.·•**  
**ღ**

**ღ**

_Cercanías de Blue Rose - Bosque Pétreo - 7:12 AM_

_Al día siguiente…_

El Bosque Pétreo está rodeando la ciudad de Blue Rose y sirve como barrera natural para Eisenwald; un bosque formado por arboles grises y hojas casi negras, con raíces protuberantes y enredaderas que serpenteaban por el lecho de hojas caídas; el follaje tupido sólo dejaba que algunos rayos solares alumbraran el camino.

"_Debo llegar lo más antes posible_ —se decía—. _Y no dejar ningún rastro_". Natsu avanzaba a paso acelerado llevando a Lucy en brazos, ya que ella no podría seguirle el ritmo y era necesario tener a alguien de apoyo, era estúpido atacar la base del enemigo en completa soledad además que podía indicarle en que aspectos debía mejorar. Aún era su alumna.

Por otro lado, Lucy estaba con la mente en las nubes; la mirada soñadora y las mejillas de un tenue rosa. Y como no iba estar así, si estaba siendo cargada como una princesa por Natsu. Se mantenía callada pero su mente era un rio desbocado de pensamientos que fluían en torno a ellos y con un cuento de hadas; en ocasiones la rubia resultaba ser bastante infantil. _"Ah~, se ve tan gallardo con esa mirada seria; y el sudor que resbala lentamente _—estiró la lengua y soltó un gemidito satisfactorio—. _¿A esto sabrá el fuego?_".

La mente de Dos estaba plenamente enfocada en esquivar las trampas, sortear las raíces y seguir avanzando; Zero le había dicho que lo mejor sería destruir a Eisenwald antes de que Laxus llegue. Después de varios minutos, finalmente Natsu, a lo lejos, divisó una mansión de aspecto tétrico, con el gris predominando en las paredes y los árboles muertos como flores. Se detuvo a varios metros antes de llegar, y calmadamente bajó a la rubia. —Lucy, llegamos —dijo mientras le daba la espalda y atentamente buscaba por alguna alarma que avisara de su intromisión, y cuando estuvo seguro, comenzó a girar instrucciones—. No los subestimes, no te contengas y no dejes que nadie salga con vida.

Ella permaneció en silencio, observando la gran espalda del hombre, y admirada por ese tono autoritario. La presencia imponente que de él emanaba la estremeció. "_Sé que no seré la primera_ —sus pensamientos se desviaron a Mirajane, Lissana, Cana y Levy—. _Y probablemente no seré la última, pero sólo quiero estar a su lado y jamás alejarme de él". _Él la miró con extrañeza, y preocupación en sus ojos. _"¿Por qué mi amor es tan fuerte? ¿Cómo si alguna parte de mi existencia le perteneciera? ¿Estará escrito en mis genes?"._

Lo que Lucy desconocía, e inclusive Natsu, era la historia de Allister y Layla. Y la mano oscura que corrompió el destino de ellos, como ese _ser malvado_ disfrutó verlos pelear hasta el fin. Y hasta hoy los sigue observando mientras disfruta de palomitas y un vaso de gaseosa junto con pizza de pepperoni, esperando el momento para comenzar la diversión.

—Lucy, te confió mi espal-

Natsu no pudo seguir hablando, los labios de la rubia lo callaron por completo. Lucy dejó de pensar en cosas complicadas y permitió que su corazón hablara, lo besó sin fogosidad en un beso suave y tranquilo. Colocó ambos brazos en el cuello del hombre, y se separó. —Maestro, no importa si soy la última, aun así, quiero ser tu mujer.

Natsu permaneció serio, las imágenes se superpusieron: Sobre la imagen de Lucy, apareció una rubia de igual proporción, cabello un poco más largo, la misma sonrisa, los pechos un poco más grandes, un aura de realeza y un rostro ligeramente maduro. _"¡Imposible! ¡White Rabbit! ¡Ella no-!" _

Lucy, sin comprender el silencio, volvió a besarlo, lentamente, asegurándose de que sus lenguas se conocieran, permitiendo que el hombre saboreara lo que ella le ofrecía, presionando sus pechos contra los músculos, dejando que sus manos acariciaran la cabellera rosa. —Mm~ —su gemido fue ahogado, las manos de Natsu agarraron con firmeza su trasero, y el beso se intensificó.

Natsu la abrazó, y cuando el beso término, hundió su rostro en la cabellera dorada y aspiró el aroma de la mujer. _"No lo comprendo, pero casi son iguales. ¿Podrán ser la misma persona? No. Si fuera así, ella hace rato que me hubiese matado. No me queda más de otra que entrar en su juego amoroso y salir ganando, no tengo nada que perder ya que soy un clon y el original estará a salvo. Seré cuidadoso" _ahora que tenía una pizca de conocimiento podía plantearse el plan a seguir e intentar salir victorioso u obtener toda la información posible. Dejó que una sonrisa malvada se formara en su rostro y recitó al oído la respuesta que ella quería. —Lucy, tú, realmente eres especial, cuando volvamos haremos el amor. Pero ahora, te confió mi espalda.

—¡Yes, Master!

Con el ánimo renovado, ella apresuró el paso, contoneando las caderas al compás de su cabello, un jean negro que se pegaba a su anatomía y una blusa holgada de un rojo provocador, en su cintura un látigo y en su espalda baja dos espadas cortas, la definición perfecta de _female_ _fatal_. No tardaron en llegar hasta la puerta de doble cuerpo.

—Lucy, iré en busca de la información mientras tú te haces cargo de lo demás.

—Como usted diga —ella abrió la puerta cuando Natsu ya había desaparecido por la esquina derecha.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•**  
**ღ**  
**•**  
**•**

_Corazón del Bosque Pétreo - Sede de Eisenwald - 8:05 AM_

El ambiente estaba cargado de ansiedad, hace unas horas más de la mitad de los afiliados se habían marchado con el firme propósito de causar estragos en Hargeon y permitir que los más fuertes tuvieran menos dificultades en Malva. Aunque aún hacía falta para que las noticias comenzaran a fluir, no podían evitar sentirse inquietos e inseguros; más de alguno sopesaba la situación, analizando las consecuencias de sus actos, si les iba bien entonces formarían parte de la alianza Baram y dejarían de ser unos lacayos, por el contrario, serian perseguidos hasta el cansancio.

El sonido chirriante de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió sus pensamientos e inclusive las conversaciones que tenían algunos grupos. Todos se pusieron en guardia, y después de unos segundos quedaron gratamente sorprendidos, frente a ellos apareció una mujer, con largos cabellos dorados como el sol y de facciones divinas, con un aire majestuoso casi angelical. Ciertamente habían visto _mujeres lindas, _pero jamás _mujeres hermosas,_ era casi como si estuvieran a las puertas del cielo y el _ángel de la belleza_ les sonriera para darles la bienvenida.

—Por favor —y acorde a la belleza divina, su voz era tan dulce que alivió cualquier cansancio—, muéranse.

Aun aturdidos no pudieron reaccionar hasta que el primero de sus compañeros caía al suelo sin vida, segundos antes la rubia angelical lanzó una espada, y cuando por fin pudieron reaccionar un segundo hombre había sido traspasado por la segunda espada, en el momento en que se movieron para defenderse, un látigo golpeaba sin clemencia a otros dos. —¡Mueran rápido! ¡Que tengo prisa!

La batalla de Lucy dio inicio; ella giró a la derecha y esquivó una cuchilla de agua, se agachó y se impulsó contra aquellos que todavía estaban desenvainando las espadas; sin grito de guerra o fanfarria alguna comenzó a esquivar y repartir ataques por doquier. Cuando eliminaba a uno saltaba hasta otro lugar con tal de no estar desprovista de un escudo de carne.

"_Es bueno que ya haya recuperado todo mi poder"_ liberó la Llave de Aries del llavero e invocó la chica tímida.

—Aries, ya habrá tiempo para que nos pongamos al día —advirtió Lucy a su compañera que lucía una expresión preocupada.

—Muy bien, Lucy.

•**·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.•**  
_Eisenwald - Segundo Piso - 8:00 AM_

El segundo piso de la gran mansión era dividido por un pasillo con una alfombra roja; varios cuadros y algunas reliquias sobre repisas adornaban el lugar. El segundo piso funcionaba como residencia para los principales miembros del gremio, y tenía bastantes habitaciones para aquellos que eran considerados los magos más fuertes del lugar, y al final del pasillo se encontraba la oficina del maestro.

El maestro de Eisenwald ya está sobre los sesenta, pero mantiene su posición gracias a su poder y a las armas que siempre mantiene a la mano; si no fuera así hace tiempo que alguien más lo hubiera sustituido. Esa es la ley en los gremios ilegales, la ley del más fuerte, la ley de la naturaleza salvaje. Y por mantenerse durante tanto tiempo, el maestro del gremio Eisenwald no es una persona ordinaria. La trayectoria del maestro como aventurero fue extensa y llena de logros, en el continente Begarito conquistó tres mazmorras y se hizo con objetos de naturaleza extraordinaria.

«Caledfwlch» fue el primer artículo que obtuvo después de vencer al último jefe en su primera incursión, el tiempo que le tomó conquistar la mazmorra fue de seis años y la espada tipo estoque bien que valió la pena el tiempo invertido, era un arma poderosa, cortaba cualquier objeto como si fuera cuchillo caliente en mantequilla; su funda roja con líneas doradas, empuñadura negra, y la hoja de doble filo… de un color carmín espeluznante.

«Class Myrddin» fue la segunda reliquia que adquirió en la segunda mazmorra, le llevó cuatro años llegar hasta la sala del último enemigo y tres días matar a la «Hydra Anti Magia» que resguardaba los tesoros. «Class Myrddin» es un escudo redondo, hecho de acero y en el centro una camelia monocromática, y tal como su nombre lo decía, nada podía perturbar su serenidad.

**[**Ajem. No lo había explicado antes, pero aprovecharé la ocasión. Caledfwlch y Class Myrddin los tomé del libro: "El Retorno de Merlin" de Depak Chopra. Caledfwlch significa Rayo Sólido y Class Myrddin es Merlín; ambos nombres provienen del galés antiguo.**]**

El tiempo que le tomó limpiar la última mazmorra que conquistó antes de retirarse, fue de dos años, y una semana vencer al «Dragón Esqueleto». Los tesoros fueron de igual magnitud que los anteriores, pero el premio mayor fue el anillo «Caja del Tesoro», cuya habilidad especial es crear un espacio infinito para guardar un sinfín de objetos… Cuando llegó a Begarito tenía treinta y dos años, y cuando regresó a Isghar había cumplido cincuenta y seis años. Sin familia y sin amigos -ya que la mayoría habían muerto hace algún tiempo- decidió fundar Eisenwald, quince años pasaron y de algún modo, su camino se torció, ya no vivía por las aventuras, ahora vivía por la fama y el lucro. Y en este momento tenía una simple meta:

'Adhesión a la Alianza Baram'

En el cuarto del maestro, detrás del gran escritorio y sentando en una silla con un respaldo decorado como en los viejos tiempo, Van Hohenheim contemplaba en silencio cada paso que había desarrollado con el fin de hacer más fuerte. _"Seguir las reglas no deja nada de dinero. Y ser un gremio subordinado de Baram tampoco deja beneficios, para ganar el respeto de ellos es necesario dar un golpe brutal a los gremios legales"_. A pesar de la riqueza que había cultivado, aún tenía ese deseo avaricioso de acumular más fortuna.

A simple vista se notaba que el tiempo había hecho mella en su cuerpo, su cabello que antes fue castaño ahora era blanco, su rostro estaba cubierto por varias arrugas, pero su mirada mantenía una determinación de cualquier joven. En su rostro impasible se formó una sonrisa, un instante después su oficina fue casi destruida.

_***CLANNNNNGGGGG***_

Un ruido atronador rompió la calma del lugar, el ruido provino detrás de su espalda; aun sin voltear, pudo darse cuenta que la pared y el respaldo de su silla habían sido traspasados con suma facilidad, si no fuera por «Clas Myrddin» sus entrañas se encontrarían dispersas por el lugar. Una gota de sudor frio recorrió su cuerpo al imaginar que existía tal sujeto, de «Caja del Tesoro» surgió «Caledfwlch» y sin mediar palabra desapareció de su asiento, quedando justo por encima de la entrada improvisada. Apenas si notó un atisbo de rosa y se dejó caer, a milímetros de decapitarlo, el desconocido esquivó su ataque dando un paso hacia atrás. Y Hohenheim pudo ver la cosa que lo había atacado momentos antes, un mazo color sanguinolento que después cambió a varias lanzas.

_***CLAAAANNGGG***_

El escudo había sido equipado al brazo derecho, y se extendió de tal modo que fue capaz de cubrir por completo el cuerpo de Hohenheim, aunque eso no evitó que el anciano volara contra la pared opuesta_, _justo antes de salir al vestíbulo una liana roja atrapó su pierna y lo mandó a volar hacia el exterior.

"_Maldición, ya no estoy en condiciones para jugar con este niño". _Giróenelairey aterrizó derrapando un poco, equipó el escudo a un modo completo esperando el siguiente ataque. Para su extrañeza el pelirrosa no lo siguió y sólo se quedó observando desde el agujero en el segundo piso. —El infame Natsu Dragneel —masculló. _"Pensé que los rumores eran ciertos, pero ya ha aprendido otra magia _—él se quedó mirando como los tentáculos se movían siniestramente y como el chico lo miraba con desprecio—._ Y es una parasitaria"_. Suspiró—. Eres soberbio y engreído. Es hora de que este viejo te dé una lección.

Natsu mantenía la mirada en el escudo que era capaz de cambiar de tamaño; primero era uno redondo y ahora tenía la forma de un _scutum _monocromático. _"¡_Class _Myrddin__! Con razón Sucuropendra fue detenido _—esbozo una sonrisa—. _Esto será interesante_". —Viejo, no tienes oportunidad de vencerme —dio un paso al frente y se dejó caer.

—Ja, eres demasiado engreído —Van se movió rápidamente para interceptarlo y blandió la espada—. ¡!

_***CLING***_

Una onda de choque sacudió el polvo del lugar; por primera vez en mucho tiempo dos Youtou chocaban con violencia. Natsu mantuvo la sonrisa de soberbia. —Te equivocas, sólo sucede que estás usando algo que no te pertenece.

El anciano no se sorprendió; hace tiempo, y en más de una ocasión, su poderosa espada fue detenida por armas que emitían la misma sensación. Cada duelo duraba días y noches y siempre terminaba en empate. _"Pero en está ocasión no saldré con vida _—el hormigueo se extendió por todo su brazo y milagrosamente movió el escudo para parar el ataque de las lanzas tentáculo—. _Desearía ser más joven para poder luchar con todo"_. —Natsu Dragneel, podemos hablar un par de minutos antes de que alguien muera.

La sonrisa de Natsu se congeló y a pesar de las ganas que tenia de cruzar espadas contra el viejo, asintió. —Está bien. Es la primera vez que pasa esto. En fin, supongo que quieres llegar a un acuerdo, ¿verdad?

—Sí —admitió aunque ligeramente sorprendido que él aceptará fácilmente—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? O, para ser más preciso. ¿Cómo evitó la destrucción de mi gremio?

Natsu lo pensó durante un instante. —Lo que quiero no estarás dispuesto a cumplirlo; y ya no puedo ser detenido. No te parece raro que tus subordinados no hayan salido.

El anciano suspiró pesadamente; era un experto y ya tenía una ligera idea de lo que estaba pasando en el interior. —Sí, es raro —ni siquiera durante un momento quitó su vista de la pose relajada de Natsu—. ¿En serio? Todos mis planes se están yendo al garete por un chiquillo con aires de grandeza. Pero, trataré de persuadirte, sabes que estas armas con-

—No te queda mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? El escudo y la espada, aunque no sé cómo llegaron a tus manos, son objetos que consumen una gran cantidad de vida. Pero he de admitir que me sorprende que aun sigas con vida. Caldfwlch y Class Myrddin te han agarrado algo de cariño; aunque las tomaré de vuelta.

El anciano tragó soramente; nadie aparte de él conocía esos nombres. _"¿Cómo sabe tanto?". _Lo queNatsu dijo era algo que él ya sabía desde hace tiempo; su vida se acortaba a un ritmo anormal y por eso decidió unirse a Baram, para posteriormente integrarse al gremio conformado por inmortales 'Tartaros'. Aunque para ello tenía que demostrar su valía. —¿Cómo?

—Eso no es de algo que importe, que te parece si te rindes y mueres rápidamente.

—Entiendo, no hay modo de negociar. Tienes razón, pero aun considero que puedo matarte antes de que mi tiempo se termine—el anciano no dijo nada más, y cargo directo. Los dos magos se enfrascaron en un intercambio de golpes veloces y brutales; cada vez que las espadas se movían generaban un silbido y después de chocar liberaban la fuerza por medio de ondas de choque.

Además, las espadas no era lo único que tronaban: Natsu considero que el escudo sería un problema así que con Sucuropendra lo atacaba desde ángulos que el viejo pudiera bloquear fácilmente. Los dos se adentraron en el bosque de árboles muertos, y a medida que la lucha avanzaba, el bosque empezó a sufrir los estragos de este combate.

*CLINNNG* *CLANNGGG* *CLIIIINGGG* *CLAAANGG*

Natsu no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento, aunque interiormente se lamentaba. _"Ah, qué mal. Me hubiese gustado enfrentarlo cuando él podía ir con todo, ahora sólo tengo que contenerme con tal de no matarlo de un solo golpe"_. Natsu podía extender Sucuropendra por debajo del suelo y realizar un ataque sorpresa; le rompería la pierna y luego lo liquidaría, pero como espadachín en entrenamiento era más provechoso enfrentarse en iguales circunstancias.

Van Hohenheim estaba gratamente sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo molesto. —¡Mocoso, es que no sabes lo que es el respeto al adulto mayor! ¡Pelea enserio, y no me subestimes maldito! —La llama de la juventud ardió en su corazón, los propósitos que tenia se desvanecieron de su mente y quedando simplemente la alegría de la batalla, vio una apertura mínima y le cortó el pecho desde el hombro izquierdo hasta el abdomen bajo del lado derecho—. ¡Maldito, no te dije que no me menosprecies!

Natsu, a pesar de la sensación de la sangre caliente manando a través de la piel y bajando por el tórax, sonrió como disculpa. —Lo siento viejo —dijo y casi al mismo tiempo se regeneraba la herida—. No volverá a suceder, prepárate que iré con todo.

Van esbozó una sonrisa después de la sorpresa. _"Así que mi derrota está escrita en mi piedra"._ —Jajaja —magistralmente hizo distancia entre los dos, y abandonó el escudo, concentrando sus dos manos en la espada y poniéndole en vertical frente a su rostro. Aunque era demasiado tarde, ahora era uno con la espada—. Ven mocoso, este viejo aún tiene algo que usar.

—Eso es bueno —admitió Natsu y Sucuropendra desapareció en volutas rojas y negras—. No esperaba nada de este lugar y vaya sorpresa que me he llevado.

Los dos calmaron la respiración y controlaron cada musculo del cuerpo; el que estaba en peores condiciones era el anciano pero aun así emanaba un aura amenazante y soberbia. Él ya no le importaba si moría en este lugar y eso lo sorprendió un poco; recordó la felicidad de sus días de juventud agradeció eso. _"Ya me volví un viejo senil y loco"_ alejó todo pensamiento y se preparó para recibir a Natsu.

Las espadas volvieron a besarse, a un ritmo cadencioso y descomunal. Los cortes surgían desde cualquier lado, desde la derecha, desde arriba, desde abajo y el oponente respondía haciendo lo contrario; el suelo se cuarteo debido a la presión y el aire se hizo pesado gracias al instinto asesino que invadía el ambiente. Natsu hizo un corte en diagonal descendente, el viejo respondió con un corte en diagonal ascendente. Las espadas resonaban, se separaban y se volvían a encontrar.

El tiempo avanzaba y en el bosque sólo resonaba la melodía del metal chocando contra metal; Van sintió una punzada en el corazón que le costó una herida superficial sobre el vientre; cayó de rodillas y escupió algo de sangre. —¡Cough!

Natsu negó. —Te lo dije, ya no te queda mucho tiempo; te parece si terminamos esto con un último golpe.

El viejo sonrió tristemente mientras se ponía de pie y volvía tomar una postura de combate, sólo que esta vez era diferente. —Acepto la sugerencia —se llevó la espada hasta la cadera y se preparó para realizar un desenfunde rápido—. El tiempo fue mi mayor enemigo.

—Es una lástima —convino.

—Espero que nos encontremos en la otra vida y volvamos a cruzar espadas.

—Tendrás que esperar bastante antes de eso.

—Jajajajaja

Las risas se acabaron cuando Van Hohenheim terminó a cargar toda su energía vital en la espada; Natsu sonrió como animal salvaje y se preparó para recibir el ataque. Dos representaba la codicia de Natsu y no se detendría hasta haber exprimido todo de su enemigo; fue paciente durante la lucha y no se dejó guiar por las ganas de matar, simplemente espero el momento oportuno para apoderarse de algo nuevo.

"_Tal vez sepas algunas cosas de mi espada, pero está técnica es algo que desarrolle". _—¡Cauce Carmesí!

Para Natsu el mundo comenzó a moverse lentamente; fue capaz de percibir como los músculos de Van se tensaban y luego transmitía toda la fuerza a la espada para terminar flexionando el brazo en un ángulo imposible y cambiando en pleno vuelo la dirección del ataque; además la energía liberada no era nada despreciable. Que Natsu observara el flujo de movimiento no significaba que se haya quedado sin hacer nada; Shiro Yasha estaba en lo alto del cielo y bajó con un zumbido atronador. Con un ruido sordo, como el de dos martillos chocando, se liberó una onda expansiva que arrasó con todos los árboles, hasta volverlos astillas, en un radio de cien metros.

El resultado del encuentro ya había sido decidido desde el inicio. Hohenheim tenía experiencia por los años de guerrero, pero la experiencia de Natsu provenía de la matanza indiscriminada y el talento innato; y contra algo semejante no se podía hacer nada.

Cuando el polvo desapareció, los dos permanecían de pie, aun en la posición de hace algunos minutos… _"Esplendido"_ pensó el anciano. Perdió las fuerzas en las piernas y cayó sentado. Frente a él, Natsu permanecía de pie sólo que sin el brazo derecho. En un instante tan largo como el batir de las alas de un colibrí, un poder abrumador fue liberado; el aura invadió lo que quedaba del bosque e hizo temblar a todo ser viviente; incluso llegó hasta la base del gremio y aterrorizó los corazones de todos los presentes.

Natsu apretó los dientes; ser un clon no significaba que no sintiera dolor… y ahora sí que estaba sintiendo dolor. Por un mero segundo se perdió en el ansía de matar al anciano que estaba en frente, hasta que Zero lo interrumpió y lo obligó a calmarse. —Jajajajajajaja —dejó caer la espada y recogió el brazo para luego unirlo—. Vaya, vaya, realmente ha sido esplendido. Ese último ataque fue algo fuera de serie.

Van estaba sin palabras. _"Ese chico es realmente un monstruo _—pensó mientras observaba como Natsu movía velozmente el brazo para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden—. _Una abrumadora velocidad de sanarse y un poder que no puede ser descrito en palabras"._ —¿Quién eres? —Mencionó al fin ya cerca del final; sintió bajar sudor frio por su espalda ante la presencia de la muerte.

Dos soltó un suspiro largo y cansado. —Zero se molestará si te lo digo, pero ya estás con un pie en la tumba así que no hay problema. Soy el primer dueño de Caledfwlch y Class Myrddin, eso significa que soy mucho más viejo que vos.

—Ya veo —agachó la cabeza—. ¿Tomarás mis armas?

—Todo. Tus armas, tus riquezas, todo lo que te perteneció ahora pasa a mis manos. Incluso tus ideales —Natsu le extendió la mano—. ¿Quieres servir bajo mi mando?

—¿E-h? —Van levantó la mirada, Natsu sonreía como un demonio ofreciéndole un trato. _"Estoy muriendo_ —le iba decir pero él ya lo sabía—. _Así que estás diciendo que puedes superar la muerte"_—. Acepto, te serviré aun después de muerto.

Ese era el carisma del Rey; un poder capaz de cambiar el corazón, los ideales, la forma de pensar y hacer de cualquiera un seguidor. ¡El poder para cambiar el mundo!

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Justo cuando Natsu y Lucy invadían el gremio oscuro, por la dirección contraria, una peliplateada angelical caminaba a paso tranquilo por el Bosque Pétreo.

—Umu —murmuró—. No sé porque me tocó ver los resultados de Einsenwald. Preferiría pasar mi tiempo con Erik.

Sorano 'Ángel' Auguria refunfuñaba su malestar y enfadó por no pasar tiempo de calidad con su novio. Ella forma parte de los Seis Generales Demonio y como tal, le toca supervisar la labor de los gremios vasallos.

—Maldición, esto es realmente molesto. ¿Por qué no sólo los aceptan y ya? —La peliplateada giraba y giraba el llavero de Espíritus Celestiales en su índice derecho—. O loe mejor hubiese sido mandar a Hoteye, pero no, tenían que mandarme a mí con tal de fastidiarme el día.

Entre queja y queja logró divisar la mansión y sólo masculló algunas maldiciones. —Y ahora están bajo ataque. Qué lamentable —hasta donde ella estaba llegaban los sonidos de explosiones y choque de espadas—. Muy mal, muy mal, aunque sólo sean basura aun representan parte de nosotros. Tendré que castigar a los agresores.

La chica de cabello blanco, ropa blanca y cuerpo despampanante, se coló por la ventana más próxima y cuando vio lo que sucedía en el gran salón sonrió cándidamente. Todo estaba patas arriba; mesas y sillas estaban destrozadas o en llamas; la barra estaba partida en varias secciones y las barandas de las escaleras tenían grandes piedras obstruyendo el camino. —Bingo, al final este viaje no fue un desperdicio. Tauro y Aries; otros dos más para mi colección —la mujer no era tonta y dejó que la batalla siguiera su curso; sólo esperaba la oportunidad perfecta cuando la rubia estuviera bien cansada y no representara un peligro.

Ajena a estar siendo observada, Lucy empleaba el látigo y las espadas; en momentos usaba los puños o los pies dependiendo de la situación. Con cada movimiento su cabello se mecía de aquí para allá, aunque lo que más llamaba la atención era el movimiento hipnótico de las doble D. —¡Tauro concéntrate! —Recriminó cuando el Espíritu chocó contra una columna. Lucy esquivó y contratacó.

—¡Maldita perra! —Gritó un hombre, alto, fornido y con la barriga de cervecero quien continuamente blandía un mandoble que Lucy siempre esquivaba—. ¡Quédate quieta perra!

Lucy mantenía una sonrisa ladina, para ella era fácil esquivar cualquier golpe. _"Esto no es nada si lo comparo con ese monstruo _—pensó en Mavis y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo—. _Definitivamente me falta mucho para igualarla"_. Vio una oportunidad y se lanzó al frente; su espada corta lamió el abdomen del hombre y no pasó mucho para que la sangre y entrañas borboteen. Lucy saltó y llegó donde estaba Aries.

La Espíritu Celestial mantenía una defensa esponjosa por todo el salón; obstruyendo la movilidad de casi todos. —¡Cañón de cinco tiros! —La lana debería ser suave pero Aries era tan asombrosa en el manejo de su magia que la lana rosa era casi como goma endurecida. Las bolas rosadas destrozaron la madera y perforaron el concreto, proporcionando un gran dolor a toda víctima.

—¡Mentirosa! —Gritó más de alguno cuando los disparos fueron mucho más de veinte.

Lucy soltó una sonora carcajada. —Bien hecho Aries. Unos cuantos más y terminamos.

Mientras ellas daban por sentado la victoria absoluta, alguien intervino. Un tornado de arena las agarró con la guardia baja, instintivamente Aries se interpuso y recibió de lleno el golpe. —¡Escorpio! ¡Lucy ten cuidado!—advirtió antes de desaparecer en una estela dorada.

Al mismo tiempo, en el lado contrario de Lucy y Aries. —¡Muu~! ¡Mamacita! —Rugió Tauro cuando Ángel descendió, literalmente, como un ángel desde el segundo piso; las alas blancas se movían a un ritmo hipnótico acompasadas por el movimiento de sus pechos—. ¡Te quiero para mí!

Ángel sonrió para sus adentros. _"Hombres_ —pensó con cierta animosidad mientras por el rabillo del ojo observó el desenlace de la emboscada improvisada_—. Por lo menos Erik es diferente"_. Géminis saltó y derrotó a Tauro después de haber adquirido su forma.

Mientras tanto, Lucy se refugió detrás de la barra mientras quedaba en el centro del tornado de arena. _"¡Genial! ¡Aries derribada! _—Pensó enfadada, por un momento bajo la guardia y esto le costó la valiosa defensa de Aries—. _¡Y Tauro también!"._ Se mordió el labio, y buscó la manera de tranquilizarse y crear una estrategia. _"Sagitario está fuera de cuestión con este viento, y quiero aguardar a Leo como mi última jugada, eso me deja a Cáncer y Acuario _—sacó las llaves doradas y concentró su pensamiento—. _Acuario soy yo"_.

Después de unos breves segundos, la llave rugió. —¡Niña malcriada, ya te diste cuenta que día es! ¡Me quedé muy preocupada por tu condición y tú ni siquiera llamaste! ¡No te eduque de esa manera!

"_Ah, lo olvidaba. Ella es como mi madre" _pensó con cierta alegría. —Perdón, perdón. No vuelve a suceder —Acuario hubiera seguido despotricando sino fuera por la disculpa medio sincera y rápida de Lucy.

—¡¿Y ahora, en que lio estas metida?!

Lucy rio avergonzada, siempre acudía a ella cuando estaba en bastantes problemas. _"Realmente es como mi madre"._ —Eres novia de Escorpio, ¿verdad? Si es así, porfa dile que se detenga.

—¡Ja! —La llave se retorció de ira—. ¡Ese malparido te está molestando! ¡Invócame! ¡Le voy a partir el culo por meterse con mi pequeña!

Lucy quiso preguntar qué sucedió por el cambio tan abrupto en la mujer enamorada pero la barra ya estaba por ceder. —¡Entendido! —Hundió la llave en un vaso de agua, que milagrosamente había sobrevivido al vendaval y recito el hechizo—. ¡Gracias Acuario!

—¡Maldito imbécil! —Rugió colérica la hermosa sirena; su cabello celeste ondeo con elegancia mientras una esfera de agua se interponía entre ellas y Escorpio—. ¡Lucy, aléjate! ¡Le enseñare a ese polla pequeña lo que es no tener piernas!

"_Enserio, ¿Qué habrá pasado para que esos dos tortolos terminarán así?"_ La rubia se hizo a un lado con tal de no estorbar; a un par de metros estaba una peliplateada que irradiaba la presencia de Magia Celestial. —Así que tú eres la que está demorando mi tiempo con mi maestro —siseó.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

¿Qué sucederá con Lucy vs Ángel? ¿Acuario y Escorpio rompieron? ¿Acaso está es la oportunidad de Natsu para poner sus manos en una sirena verdadera? ¿Qué sucedió con Van Hohenheim? ¿Qué hará Dos cuando llegue a la base demolida? ¿Lucy recibirá su premio? ¿Aries se unirá a la trifulca nocturna? Uf, cuantos sucesos por acontecer y yo sin tiempo para escribir.

En fin, antes de despedirme. Este capítulo debería abarcar más, pero estoy en tiempo de evaluación en la USAC y no me queda mucho tiempo, y como no quería romper mi tiempo de andar publicando semanalmente pues terminó así con un capitulo corto. Haré lo posible para completarlo entre mis otras publicaciones; uy se viene lo rico de Lucy.

Por otro lado, no me quedó tiempo si quiera para compilar a las personas que agregaron a favoritos y seguidores, así que espero que para la siguiente entrega tenga eso terminado y les agradezca apropiadamente. Bueno, ya casi terminando, el siguiente jueves es de Doncellas de un Rey y tendrán a Virgo y Libra en unas posiciones muy asombrosas así que espérenlo. Por último, citó las sabias palabras de mi más reciente seguidor:

"Dejar un comentario es lo mínimo que podemos hacer los fans, digo, es lo único que podemos hacer aparte de disfrutar leer" _by _daniel2610994

¿Enserio? ¿Tanto cuesta hacerme feliz?


End file.
